La Fuerza De La Sangre
by Sz Nite Owl
Summary: "Jugaremos al gato y al ratón, y deberá esforzarse mucho si quiere atraparme". ¿Qué pasaría si el orden se viera interrumpido otra vez? H/G, R/Hr - NUEVA GENERACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

_Volví. Todavía no lo puedo creer. Bueno, les cuento más o menos... Esta es una de las primeras cosas que escribí. Tengo archivado este fic hace ¿2 años? y nunca me había animado a subirlo, por razones varias._

_Primero que todo quiero agradecer a mi caballería jajaja. Delfi, Meli, Mel, Salva **GRACIAS** por haberme aguantado._

_En fin. Lo dejo en sus manos._

**Disclaimer: TODO** lo que conozcan pertenece a Jo Rowling.

* * *

**LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE**

**Capítulo I**

Un nuevo día amanecía en las afueras de Londres. En el número doce de Grimmauld Place, Kreacher comenzaba con sus labores diarias. Habían transcurrido veinticinco años de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y el viejo elfo doméstico era completamente devoto a la familia Potter.

Cuando Harry decidió mudarse a la que había sido la casa de los Black, la ayuda de Kreacher había sido indispensable. Él había podido descolgar el cuadro de Walburga, luego de que los intentos de toda la familia fracasaran. También habían removido el tapiz, y tanto este como el cuadro de la madre de su padrino, se hallaban guardados bajo llave en un cuarto en el desván. Todo había sido remodelado. Desde la fachada hasta la caldera. El vestíbulo, lucía radiante y lleno de luz. Los cuartos vacíos, entre ellos los de Sirius y Regulus, habían sido limpiados a fondo y ahora eran ocupados por James y Albus respectivamente, y Lily se había quedado con uno de los antiguos cuartos de huéspedes, que era tan espacioso como el resto.

En la que había sido la habitación de Walburga y Orion Black, Harry Potter dormía plácidamente con un brazo entrelazado en la cintura de su esposa, Ginny. La luz a penas sí se filtraba por las rendijas de las persianas de madera. Las paredes estaban pintadas en colores suaves, como el resto de la casa.

El que una vez había sido el Niño que Vivió, había crecido notablemente. Su aspecto ya no era débil y flacucho como solía ser. Llevaba sus cuarenta y dos años muy bien. Su cabello azabache, estaba surcado por canas a ambos lados de su cabeza, y las líneas de expresión en su rostro hacía rato que se habían dejado ver.

Arrugó los ojos haciendo una mueca al despertar. Todavía era temprano, pero sabía que no iba a volver a dormirse, debía estar en el Departamento de Aurors temprano. Sonrió al ver a Ginny a su lado. El rostro de su esposa estaba parcialmente cubierto por su cabello pelirrojo, que ahora le llegaba a los hombros. Le quitó el mechón de cabello con paciencia y delicadeza y le besó la punta de su pecosa nariz.

Había cosas que no cambiarían nunca, como aquella escena, que se repetía mañana tras mañana y rogaba que siguiera siendo así por el resto de sus días.

- ¿No es demasiado temprano aún? – balbuceó Ginny con la voz enronquecida por el sueño, pegándose aún más a Harry.

- Perdóname si te he despertado, cariño – Harry volvió a abrazarla por la cintura.

- Si hubiera sido de otra manera, quizás me habría enojado, - habló Ginny levantando la cabeza – pero despertarse por un beso, aunque fuera en la nariz, del marido más sexy antes visto, siempre es bueno – le sonrió con pereza y le dio un beso corto en los labios. - ¿Por qué te has despertado tan temprano?

- No lo sé, pero no puedo volver a dormirme, Kingsley me quiere en el Departamento lo más temprano posible... – respondió Harry ahogando un bostezo.

- Hum… ¿puedes quedarte un rato más? – la pelirroja se acurrucó en su pecho y suspiró. – En dos días vuelven los niños, los extraño.

- Yo también – soltó Harry sonriendo. – Aunque ya no son niños… James termina Hogwarts este año, Al el próximo- empezó con cierto orgullo en su voz. - Y Lily es mi niñita.

- Lo sé – rió Ginny suavemente. – Están enormes. James en su última carta dijo que creía que los Éxtasis le habían dado bien para ir a la Academia de Aurors…

- La idea no termina de gustarme, pero lo apoyaré en lo que sea – contestó el pelinegro con voz apesadumbrada.

Un sentimiento de sobreprotección lo invadía. No podía permitir que algo les pasara a sus hijos. Al fin tenía una familia, y los amaba con locura, a cada uno de ellos. Ginny era su otro pilar. En esos veinticinco años había adquirido hermanos, hermanas, sobrinos, y pasara lo que pasara, los protegería con la vida si fuera necesario. No lo dudaría un segundo. Pese a que trataba de recordar el pasado sin temores, cuando pensaba en el futuro el miedo lo corroía. Todo estaba bien, y esperaba que las cosas siguieran así.

- Hoy debo ir a ver a Vic – volvió Ginny, aún en el pecho de su marido – Bill está desesperado, Fleur no puede consolarla porque llora con ella…

- Está embarazada, no tiene nada de malo. – comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- No sólo está embarazada, es una Weasley embarazada – Ginny enfatizó las últimas dos palabras. - Has pasado por esa situación tres veces, Potter, sabes lo que sucede – soltó la pelirroja irguiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara.

- Si, no me lo recuerdes – dijo Harry con dramatismo esperando la reacción de su esposa. - Estuviste como loca durante los tres embarazos, llorando y a los cinco minutos insultando a todos, luego riéndote como una posesa, luego volvías a llorar. La ciclotimia es la característica principal de los embarazos de una Weasley. Debería ir a darle un poco de consuelo al pobre de Teddy – atajó un golpe de su esposa y se giró para arrinconarla entre el colchón y él. – Aunque, pese a la ciclotimia, nunca habías estado más hermosa.

- No te pongas meloso ni empieces algo que no podrás terminar – rió Ginny. – Debes irte en menos de veinte minutos.

Harry le dio un beso largo en los labios, sonriendo a medida que su esposa le respondía aumentando el entusiasmo segundo a segundo. Se levantó de un salto luego de unos minutos, dejando a la pelirroja aturdida y con la mirada desencajada.

- Tienes razón, lo posponemos para cuando vuelva – soltó Harry antes de entrar al baño.

Se giró hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de él para darse una ducha, y sonrió al escuchar que Ginny se levantaba también.

- Ya empezaste, Potter, ahora termínalo. – sentenció la pelirroja.

Lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo al baño. Harry ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiarían nunca.

* * *

Hogwarts estaba en todo su esplendor aquel antepenúltimo día de clases. Un verano prometedor se avecinaba. Un verano que tenía que ser exprimido por completo. O al menos eso pensaba James Sirius Potter.

El primogénito de Harry y Ginny, caminaba tranquilamente desde el lago Negro hacia el castillo luego de un día tranquilo, libre de exámenes, puesto que ya habían terminado. Indomable cabello pelirrojo, lentes que le daban un aire más intelectual, contrastando con su aspecto rebelde; músculos tonificados gracias al quidditch. Una suma de cosas que hacían que fuera muy deseado por el sexo opuesto. Y, como era de esperarse del descendiente de James Potter y del portador de uno de sus nombres, él no se había hecho rogar. Ni siquiera había tenido preferencias, él estaba para todas. Por lo menos hasta hacía unas semanas, en las que creyó estar volviéndose loco.

El ocaso teñía de anaranjado todos los resquicios del terreno. James respiró tranquilamente y esbozó una media sonrisa mientras jugaba con la corbata con los colores de Gryffindor en sus manos.

Atravesó las puertas sin problemas y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. No sabía bien que lo llevaba a hacer eso. Quizás el hecho que ya no podría recorrerlos a sus anchas nunca más. Al día siguiente se iría en el Expreso de Hogwarts y ya no volvería. No tenía ni idea cómo era posible que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Le parecía mentira ya haber cursado los siete años de enseñanza, y el cambio constante de las cosas. Cómo una situación acontecía a otra, y cómo eso podría desbaratar absolutamente todo.

Si, ya nada era como antes. Se acordaba de memoria cada uno de los pasadizos, el camino hacia los salones en desuso, los retratos más famosos colgados en las paredes de piedra. Siempre se había preguntado cómo había sido el clima del castillo en general, veinticinco años antes. Las filas de Voldemort, tratando de arrasar con los que se oponían a él. Imaginaba con asco y dolor, los cuerpos de los inocentes tirados en el suelo, las paredes explotando por los hechizos que no daban en sus blancos, los gritos, el terror. Imaginaba a su propia familia, luchando codo a codo contra los mortífagos, llorando por la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Ya la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales era escasa. Apenas sí podía ver delante suyo. Al entrar en las mazmorras tuvo la intención de sacar su varita para convocar un 'Lumos', pero se detuvo de inmediato al oír pasos. Se pegó a la pared con recelo. Lo último que quería era discutir con algún Slytherin bobo o verse interrogado contra una pared por Michelle Klumps, uno de sus viejos amoríos y peor pesadilla. Observó con atención a la persona que caminaba. No, no era Klumps, aunque su caminar le parecía familiar. Cuando llegó frente a él, entornó aún más sus ojos castaños, su visión era pésima, aunque tuviera los lentes puestos. Pudo divisar su cabello pelirrojo y el mohín en sus labios. Llevaba libros a cuestas, como si eso fuera a sorprenderlo. Caminó lentamente a sólo unos pasos de ella.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas, sola, en las mazmorras? – le preguntó James apareciendo por detrás.

Margaret Fisher, se giró apuntando con su varita a James en pleno rostro. Lo fulminó con una mirada de sus ojos azules. Y bufó nerviosa cuando vio quién era realmente. Bajó su varita, realzando sus libros con firmeza.

- Nada que te importe – respondió Maggie solemnemente girándose, dejando al pelirrojo clavado al suelo.

Si había algo que James Potter odiaba era la indiferencia. La odiaba como a la suspensión de un partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, la odiaba tanto como odiaba Pociones o los largos sermones de su prima Rose acerca de su vida amorosa. La odiaba como odiaba al amor, que hasta ahora creía que no lo había atrapado. Si, hasta ahora. Y Margaret Fisher, lo ignoraba olímpicamente siempre que podía. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. No podía molestarle eso. Por Merlín, ¿por qué debía molestarle no haberla visto en toda la semana o que le hiciera desplantes cuando sólo estaba preocupándose por ella?

Se escondía. Se escondía y él soñaba todas las noches con ella, siempre despertándose sobresaltado y con el corazón en un puño, sin saber qué le pasaba. A él le entraban instintos asesinos cuando algún imbécil se le acercaba de más. Él, James Sirius Potter, descendiente de un merodeador, portador del nombre de uno de los rompecorazones más conocidos y alabados de Hogwarts, se quedaba sin palabras cuando la tenía de frente, y lo único que le salían eran insultos o palabras que determinaban siempre en alguna discusión que ella siempre evitaba con calma y yéndose lejos de él. Sentía que su fama de rompecorazones nato, le jugaba en contra y que ese título iba a terminar por caerse gracias a ella. ¡Lo estaba matando en vida! No podía estar con ninguna chica, porque la veía a ella y corría despavorido sin saber qué hacer o pensar, o simplemente sentía que todos los besos que daba le sabían a nada, y eso lo desesperaba aún más.

Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, tan cobarde. Habían pasado años, y quizás hasta esos últimos días no le había importado demasiado. Ella lo había traicionado a sus espaldas, o al menos eso se repetía constantemente para justificarse. Habían sido amigos, de los mejores que pudieran llegar a existir. Se contaban absolutamente todo, era una especie de hermandad. Hasta que todo cambió. James no pudo soportar la idea de compartirla. Todo había empezado por un idiota, él lo conocía, sabía cómo jugaba, Maggie no tardó en caer. Pero él no tenía derechos sobre ella, al fin y al cabo eran amigos. Le resultó más fácil alejarse de ella, terminar la amistad sin decirle absolutamente nada. Sabía que ella había sufrido por su culpa, pero no tanto como él había sufrido por ella. Comenzó ignorándola, y cuando se la sacó de encima los torrentes de insultos llegaban solos. La había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sabía dónde tenía que golpearla y lo hacía cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad. Ella, para su asombro, había optado por el silencio. La relación entre Maggie y Heath Lydon había terminado al poco tiempo de empezar. Pero él había seguido culpándola, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de consuelo quizás. Recién dos años después, reparaba en el error que había cometido. Era demasiado tarde. Estaba fuera de su alcance. Ahora que todo lo que pensaba acerca de ella había cambiado.

La siguió con paso decidido y la giró luego de tomarla por un brazo. Sabía por la expresión de la chica, que se lo veía venir. Había levantado la cabeza, para mirarlo a la cara, con una expresión neutral, cansada. Su rostro estaba salpicado de pecas, tenía el cabello suelto, hasta podría decirse desordenado… como si no se lo hubiera arreglado desde la mañana.

- Es peligroso que estés aquí sola – sentenció el pelirrojo con dureza.

- Supongo – Maggie respiró hondo. – Debo irme, estoy ocupada.

- ¿Siempre igual de ocupada? – le preguntó el chico caminando a su lado con tranquilidad.

Maggie enarcó una ceja y acentuó aún más el mohín de disgusto en sus labios.

- Sigo igual de ocupada que tú – Maggie se zafó el brazo con fuerza. – Debo irme, no puedo perder tiempo con estupideces.

- ¡Oh! ¡La perfecta Margaret Fisher se ha enojado! – ironizó James con los brazos levantados. - ¡Ha respondido al fin luego de años de silencio!

- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? – escupió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. – Por una vez en tu vida, ¿quieres dejarme tranquila? Has de cuenta que no existo.

'Si, eso es muy fácil' pensó el pelirrojo con disgusto.

- Sigo pensando que es una estupidez que camines sola por las mazmorras… - repitió James con intranquilidad.

- ¿¡Es que eres mi padre! ¿Ahora te preocupa mi bienestar? – soltó Maggie con impaciencia. - ¡Déjame en paz! Además, estás tú, así que no estoy sola.

- ¿Por qué demonios te escondes? – preguntó James sin pensar siquiera.

- Yo… yo no me escondo – balbuceó Maggie aún mirándolo con firmeza.

- ¿Ah no? – James movió la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – Si tú lo dices…

- ¿¡Si tú lo dices! – Maggie exclamó con fiereza. – Estaba despidiéndome de la profesora Akenhead y ahora me disponía a terminar de ordenar mi baúl para volver a casa, si quieres te cuento qué he desayunado. – ironizó.

- ¿Saludando a Akenhead? Gracias a Merlín que se retira, esa mujer no es sólo un dolor de cabeza, es un dolor en el… - exclamó el chico.

- Deja de bromear – lo cortó Maggie rápidamente.

- No me refería a eso igual… Has estado toda la semana escondida – balbuceó James poniéndose del color de su cabello.

James agudizó su oído más de lo normal. Algo no marchaba bien. Dejó de prestarle atención a Maggie y miró a su alrededor. En cuanto ella se disponía a hablar, le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera. La chica lo miró extrañada. No, algo marchaba mal. Escuchó pasos a su alrededor.

- ¡Al suelo! – gritó James llevándose consigo a la chica, para golpear el duro suelo de piedra con un costado de su cabeza.

Cuatro destellos rojos provenientes de distintos ángulos les pasaron por encima. El pelirrojo se apresuró en sacar su varita del bolsillo de la túnica. Maggie había hecho lo mismo, aunque parecía estar aterrada.

- ¿Qué dem…? – empezó el primogénito de Harry y Ginny.

- Cállate, Potter – clamó una voz desde la oscuridad.

- Enemigos del heredero temed… - soltó otra voz, más grave que la anterior.

- Ustedes, descendientes y amigos de los traidores, serán los próximos – finalizó un tercero con una sonora carcajada, que hizo que se le helaran hasta los huesos.

Miró a Maggie de soslayo. Ambos sabían cómo debían proceder, pero aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Estaban en Hogwarts. No podían atacarlos así.

- _¡Protego!_ – exclamaron al unísono.

Esta vez los ataques fueron absorbidos por el escudo que resplandecía, mientras los acometían sin cesar. Los libros de Maggie yacían en el suelo desparramados. James fijó su vista al frente, calculó de dónde provenía uno de los ataques. Soltaría su escudo. Le darían, uno de los otros podría darle. Pero no le importaba, no resistirían mucho tiempo más así. ¿Es que nadie en el castillo se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo?

- No, ni se te ocurra – susurró Maggie con voz temblorosa, aún más despeinada que antes.

- Sigue, debo hacerlo. – balbuceó James con firmeza.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Agitó su varita para lanzar un 'Desmaius' no verbal. El ruido seco del impacto de uno de sus atacantes le confirmó que había dado en el blanco. Esquivó un hechizo con rapidez, y agitó nuevamente para derribar a un segundo, que estaba a sólo unos metros de él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Tienes miedo? – soltó la primera voz que había hablado anteriormente, con una risita.

- Nunca – respondió el chico lanzando otro hechizo, defendiéndose. Defendiéndolos a ambos.

Maggie se había sumado al ataque y se batía a duelo con uno de los dos que James había derribado antes, que se había levantado del suelo.

El corazón le latía con violencia. Los destellos no cesaban a su alrededor. Las mazmorras le parecían interminables. Los desconocidos seguían sin agitarse, y los hechizos no parecían menguar. Él era James Sirius Potter, y estaba retrocediendo como una rata. Trató de justificarse de alguna manera, para que su ego no se viera tan afectado. Pero la verdad era que podían verlos, a Maggie y a él, sin embargo ellos permanecían en la sombra, como fantasmas.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – gritó el pelirrojo con violencia girándose.

Lo había esquivado. No le había podido dar. Se sentía furioso, sentía que podría matar hasta al calamar gigante con sus propias manos.

- ¡Cobardes! – exclamó Maggie.

James sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro luego de que una de las maldiciones lo rozara. Bajó la vista y vio que la sangre brotaba a borbotones, tiñendo su túnica alrededor de la herida.

- ¡Los tenemos acorralados, cariño! – soltó uno.

- ¿Qué quieren, maldita sea? – escupió James con disgusto, sin cesar con la defensa.

- Nada en particular, sólo estamos empezando… es una lástima que no podamos matarlos – habló el otro. – Pero no crean que la sacarán barata.

- ¡Peleen como hombres! – volvió James, mientras los hechizos volaban a su alrededor.

- Para una pelea así, tiene que haber dos hombres, tú no eres eso, Potter…

Maggie lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la cara más pálida que antes. Respiró con fuerza, tratando de contenerse. Sabía que sus hechizos no surtirían efecto, necesitaba muchísima suerte, y en ese momento creía que toda su suerte se había evaporado.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – volvió a exclamar el pelirrojo.

Otra vez el ruido seco, sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de alivio. Quedaba uno. Sólo uno, puesto que Maggie había derribado a su contrincante.

- ¡Sólo quedas tú, imbécil! – gruñó James.

- ¿Debería darme miedo? – preguntó el atacante.

- Lo haré yo solo, vigila a esos, no bajes tu varita – le ordenó a Maggie, que estaba a punto de replicar. – Yo peleo como hombre. – sentenció volviéndose a su atacante, que se había dejado ver. Llevaba una túnica negra, con la capucha puesta. Era imposible visualizar su rostro. ¡Cómo si eso lo hubiera sorprendido! – Veo que das la cara, aunque… eres muy cobarde como para hacerlo del todo.

- ¿Cobarde? ¿Yo? – rió con estridencia el encapuchado. – No quiero que pelear con un traidor y una asquerosa mestiza me traiga problemas, eso es todo.

- No te atrevas a llamarla así – soltó el pelirrojo con una mueca de rabia, soltando el primer hechizo.

Los destellos de luz iban y venían. El contrincante de James, esquivaba los hechizos del pelirrojo con movimientos que podían considerarse gráciles. 'Es bueno', pensó el mayor de los Potter, con el sudor resbalándole por la cara.

- Me da gusto pelear contigo, Potter – dijo con voz cantarina. – Aunque no eres muy bueno después de todo…

- Cuando te derrote, no dirás lo mismo – respondió James con voz solemne.

- Cuando comience a interesarme por tu familia, no te atreverás a amenazarme – rió la figura con estridencia.

- Te mataré – rugió James.

- ¿Ah si? – rió por lo bajo. – Estaba pensando… Fisher, es una lástima que tu padre sea un sucio muggle. – miró a James para luego volver a ella. - No logro entender cómo una bruja puede casarse con un muggle… aunque seguramente tu madre no es una mujer inteligente…

- Deja de insultar a mis padres - sentenció la pelirroja solemne.

- Tú tampoco estás en condiciones de nada…

- Tócala y te mataré, a ti y a estos malditos cobardes – volvió James.

- Pareciera que no entiendes – esquivó el ataque de James y añadió - _¡Sectumsempra!_

El pelirrojo a duras penas pudo esquivarlo, y en vez de darle en el pecho, le dio sobre la herida que tenía en el hombro derecho. Gritó de dolor al momento que lanzaba otro hechizo con una floritura de su varita. La carne le abrasaba, estaba a punto de llorar por el dolor. Escuchó a Maggie chillar a su lado. Se obligó a mirarla de soslayo y a dedicarle una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

El ruido de pasos detrás suyo, lo desorientó. Dos de los que habían caído llevaban a un tercero y corrían internándose en las mazmorras. El que estaba frente a él rió suavemente antes de ocultarse en las sombras.

- Se han salvado, pero no se preocupen, volveremos a vernos – soltó con solemnidad.

Quiso correr detrás de él, pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se sostenía el brazo, apretando los dientes por el dolor. La pelirroja balbuceaba cosas, que no lograba entender del todo, a su lado. Había perdido. Estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de derrota, pero no a esa. Se alegraba que ella hubiera salido ilesa, pero odiaba el hecho de haber perdido contra ese imbécil. Gimió de dolor en cuanto se pudo sentar.

- ¡Estás herido! – exclamó Maggie haciendo aspavientos con las manos. – Vamos, tenemos que ir a la enfermería. – lo tomó de la mano. – James – agregó cuando vio que no le respondía. Se puso en cuclillas frente a él y lo miró. El chico no reaccionaba, estaba completamente fuera de sí. – Mírame… - sus ojos café se posaron en los suyos. – Ya ha terminado, tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo?

- Él no los lastimará, no lo dejaré – balbuceó el pelirrojo pálido como la cera.

- Ninguno de nosotros lo hará, vamos a la enfermería, ayúdame a ponerte de pie – Maggie lo tomó de la mano nuevamente.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó James con la mirada perdida.

- Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, vamos a la enfermería, luego averiguaremos – soltó la pelirroja.

Logró que se parara, tambaleante. El pelirrojo pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y se dejó guiar. No podía pensar, caminaba por inercia.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y daba gracias por eso. Demasiado escándalo iba a armarse por un grupo de imbéciles que no tenían nada que hacer o que bien otro cobarde había enviado. La pregunta era, ¿qué propósito tenía eso? ¿Qué querían?

- ¿Los ha enviado alguien? – preguntó James casi sin fuerzas.

- No lo sé – respondió Maggie siguiendo su camino, con cierto pesar en su voz.

- No eran estudiantes, ¿has escuchado sus voces? – comentó el chico algo mareado.

- No tienen manera de entrar a Hogwarts, James – titubeó la pelirroja no del todo convencida.

- Pero… no logro entenderlo. – James hizo una pausa, deteniéndose. – Creo que voy a vomitar.

La pelirroja le puso una mano en su frente, perlada de sudor. Y la quitó rápidamente, para volver a llevarlo a rastras, aún más rápido que antes. Le costaba horrores sostenerlo. James tenía una contextura física mucho más grande que ella.

- Tienes fiebre, vamos… - siguió la chica apretando el paso.

- Avísale a Neville… digo, al profesor Longbottom – le susurró James. – Mi padre tiene que saber de esto.

- Ya hablaremos con él, James – soltó impaciente Maggie.

Faltaba poco para llegar. El pelirrojo ya había perdido cualquier rastro de cordura. No sabía lo que decía o lo que hacía. De las únicas dos cosas de las que estaba seguro, era que sentía un profundo mareo y un escozor insoportable en la herida, que no paraba de sangrar nunca.

- ¿Qué demonios… me ha hecho, Maggie? – soltó James con voz quejumbrosa, casi en las puertas de la enfermería. – No para de sangrar.

- Ya llegamos, aguanta – dijo ella finalmente, cansada por el esfuerzo que había hecho arrastrándolo.

Maggie golpeó la puerta con los nudillos duramente, mientras llamaba a los gritos a Madame Pomfrey. La puerta se abrió, y una más avejentada Poppy, abrió sus ojos azules, surcados por arrugas, con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – exclamó la mujer dándoles lugar para que pasaran.

La pelirroja lo condujo hacia una de las camas, y James se tiró, literalmente, gimiendo y rindiéndose a las lágrimas por el dolor y la ira acumulados.

- Ve a buscar al director, querida, está en su despacho… la contraseña es Mimbulus Mimbletonia – dijo la enfermera.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Poppy, que a pesar de sus años seguía firme en Hogwarts, le quitó la ropa a James. Pedazos de la túnica y la camisa, salieron volando hacia los costados de la cama, desgarrados. La pelirroja se quedó helada al ver el torso del que había sido su amigo. Nunca había visto algo semejante. La herida que surcaba su pecho tenía una extraña forma ramificada, expandiéndose segundo a segundo desde su espalda, atravesando su hombro derecho, hasta la boca de su estómago. Y tal como había dicho James, no paraba de sangrar. Aquello era…

- Magia negra – soltó la anciana mujer con disgusto. – Ve a buscar al profesor Longbottom, rápido… y que la profesora Weasley se comunique con los padres de este chico.

Aterrada, salió a toda prisa del lugar. ¿Quiénes eran esos? ¿Qué querían? ¿Quién los había enviado? A James le convenía salir bien de esa. Le rogaba a Merlín que así fuera.

* * *

- No te ha tomado por sorpresa, Neville, está en el colegio desde cuando yo venía como estudiante. – habló Dominique Weasley con una sonrisa. – Y todos los años anunciaba su retiro.

El hombre seguía con su sonrisa bonachona, mientras la pelirroja hablaba. Su cabello rubio no era tan tupido como antes, aunque sólo tenía entradas en su frente. Dominique trataba de alisarse sus rizos pelirrojos mientras miraba al director del colegio, que podría decirse que pertenecía a su familia, con sus grandes ojos azules heredados de su padre, Bill.

- Por eso nunca le presté demasiada atención, y estuve corriendo como un loco para encontrar otro profesor de Pociones a tiempo – repuso con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Eso significa que lo has encontrado? – soltó Dominique dándole un trago a su humeante taza de té.

- Si – asintió con la cabeza mientras terminaba de firmar un pergamino. – Ha venido hoy, durante las horas de clase, a la entrevista.

- ¿Y ya lo has contratado? ¿Con una sola entrevista? – la pelirroja arqueó una ceja, mientras Neville levantaba la vista.

- Si, pero él no lo sabe – sonrió. – Me lo ha recomendado el viejo Slug, él era uno de sus preferidos cuando impartió unos seminarios en Australia… me ha parecido bueno también a decir verdad.

- Hum… debe serlo – entrecerró sus ojos suspicaz.

- He hablado con él por las recomendaciones, sus notas durante sus años de colegio y durante el profesorado son excepcionales – hizo una pausa y suspiró cansado. - ¿A ti cómo te está yendo? ¿Los exámenes fueron bien?

- Si, mejor de lo que creía – frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín. – Tuve ciertos problemas con un grupo, lo he hablado con Akenhead… pero sabes como es.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó preocupado el director.

- Un grupo de Slytherin, molestaron durante la última clase, sabes cómo pueden ser los chicos.

- Deberías haberme informado a mí – repuso con seriedad. – Yo soy el director.

- Se pusieron a molestar, no llegó a mayores ni me hechizaron – contraatacó la pelirroja. – No soy más una estudiante, Neville. Tengo que hacerme valer como profesora, mostrar autoridad sin recurrir a ti.

- No dudo de ti, Dominique…

- No parece, ciertamente – lo cortó sin más con un mohín.

La enseñanza era algo que manejaba bien. Se le daba muy bien, y se había especializado en Transformaciones ni bien terminó Hogwarts. Tener de colegas a profesores que ella misma había tenido, había sido rarísimo los primeros días, pero le había tomado el gusto poco a poco. Ahora pensaba que enseñar, era lo más hermoso que existía.

Sus padres habían aceptado su decisión con fervor, les había encantado que optara por ser profesora. Aunque siempre lo habían sabido. Cuando ella jugaba con sus hermanos, Victoire y Louis, a Hogwarts en Shell Cottage.

Ahora sentada frente a Neville Longbottom se daba cuenta del rápido transcurso del tiempo. Parecía ayer, cuando caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con el uniforme de Gryffindor. Ahora seguía caminando por los pasillos, pero como la profesora Weasley. Si, sonaba muy bien.

El Director, al que toda su vida había llamado por su nombre de pila, puesto que era amigo de su familia, la estaba confundiendo, y la enfurecía que la pusiera en duda. Ella sabía cómo manejarse. Ella era una Weasley, y tenía autoridad y la capacidad de defenderse sola.

- No te pongo en duda, Dominique. – Neville se enderezó en su asiento, mientras los antiguos directores dormían en los cuadros adheridos a las paredes de piedra. – Discúlpame si te hice pensar lo contrario.

- Me alegro de que sea así. – respondió Dominique con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Victoire? ¿Cómo se encuentra? Hannah me ha dicho que la ha visto en el Callejón Diagon y que está enorme – comentó el director alegremente dejando los papeles a un lado.

- Está enorme, pero que no te escuche decir eso… corres riesgo de que te golpee hasta la muerte o te ahogues en sus lágrimas. – rió la pelirroja. – Su ciclotimia va en aumento gracias al embarazo… Pobre Teddy.

- Se adoran. – afirmó Neville con una sonrisa. – Las mujeres se ponen como locas estando embarazadas, pero créeme que los hombres nos ponemos a su altura.

- Hablando de padres – empezó adoptando una postura profesional. - Déjame decirte que a Frank le fue muy bien en el exámen.

- Genial – sonrió melancólico el director y continuó. – Me asombra que pueda ser tan diferente a mí, me encanta en realidad…

- Es un buen chico – Dominique dio el sorbo final a su taza de té y se enderezó frente a él.

- Si, lo es… - pudo decir Neville antes de que los golpes en la puerta los exaltara.

Dominique alzó ambas cejas extrañada por la rapidez de los mismos. Algunos de los hombres de los cuadros se despertaron y comenzaron a bufar molestos.

- Adelante – soltó Neville con voz impasible.

Al ver a Maggie con la túnica y parte de la camisa llenas de sangre, ambos se pusieron de pie. La chica estaba blanca como un papel. Dominique se acercó a ella y la ayudó a que tomara asiento.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó el director preocupado, pero aún así mostrando entereza. - ¿Está herida, señorita Fisher?

- Nos atacaron… nos atacaron – balbuceó la recién llegada entrecortadamente, mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

- Tranquilícese, ¿a quiénes atacaron? – volvió el rubio sin perder la calma. Miró a Dominique de soslayo, mientras ella trataba de consolar a su alumna.

- A James y a mí… nos atacaron. – expresó Maggie con la voz quebrada. - No sabemos quiénes eran, no los vimos… sus voces eran – se estrujó las manos en un gesto de desesperación. – eran muy graves para que fueran de estudiantes y… sabían pelear demasiado bien.

- ¿Dónde está James? – habló Dominique por primera vez, sintiendo cómo un frío se deslizaba por su espalda.

- En la enfermería, profesora – le respondió la chica mirándola a los ojos.

Dominique sintió deseos de salir corriendo en ese momento. Alguien de su familia había sido atacado. James, uno de los más pequeños, pese a la edad que tenía. Volvió su mirada a Neville, que parecía estar debatiéndose consigo mismo.

- Debe avisarle a sus padres, profesora – siguió la pelirroja. – Madame Pomfrey dijo que era magia negra, no paraba de sangrar…

- Avísale a tus tíos, Dominique, localízalos. Iré a ver a James – soltó Neville tomando su capa del perchero, girándose antes de salir.

La hija de Bill se quedó de piedra junto a Maggie. La miró y miró la chimenea. Tenía que sentarse. Eso no podía ocurrirles en Hogwarts. No se sentía responsable o eso creía por el momento. ¿Cómo podía decirles a sus tíos, después de todo lo que habían pasado años atrás, que su hijo estaba herido y que lo habían atacado dentro del colegio, donde se suponía que debería estar sano y salvo?

- No vimos a quiénes fueron… - siguió Maggie con la voz quebrada.

- Lo sé, tranquila – respondió Dominique casi por inercia. – ¿Dónde lo han herido? ¿Está mal?

- En el hombro… tiene un corte horrible – hipó Maggie, aún sentada y perdiendo el control por los espasmos que empezaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo por tanta tensión acumulada.

Dominique evitó que las manos le temblaran al momento de darles la noticia a tus tíos. Esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran, o mejor dicho… que no trascendieran. Rogaba que eso fuera algo al azar, y que no se sucedieran otros hechos.

* * *

Podía escuchar a la perfección los murmullos a su alrededor. No sabía cuándo había dejado de estar inconsciente. A decir verdad el dolor había hecho que se doblegara y entregara a las lágrimas, y cayera en un estado letárgico. Aún sentía náuseas y la frente perlada de sudor frío. La punzada desgarradora en su hombro derecho confirmó que lo que había sucedido no había sido una mera pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto producto de su imaginación.

Sentía las memorias grabadas a fuego en su cabeza. Aún recordaba las últimas palabras que aquel ser despreciable les había dicho. 'Se han salvado, pero no se preocupen, volveremos a vernos'. Los nudos en su estómago y su garganta, le daban deseos de ponerse a gritar para soltar toda la furia que lo carcomía por dentro como una enfermedad infecciosa.

Maggie estaba bien. Debía estarlo. Sintió cómo su corazón se sacudía de preocupación. No la escuchaba hablar en ese momento, sólo a Rose, Fred y Dominique, pero no a ella. De acuerdo, las cosas no iban a cambiar de un momento a otro, lo sabía, pero al menos escucharla decir algo, un insulto aunque fuera, lo haría sentir mucho mejor.

Los párpados le pesaban demasiado para abrirlos, pero con un último esfuerzo, lo hizo. Sólo veía a tres figuras borrosas.

- Mis lentes. – soltó James con la voz pastosa.

- ¡James! – exclamó Rose tomándole la mano con fuerza.

- Mis lentes, Rosie, por favor – balbuceó el pelirrojo haciendo un ademán para sentarse. Declinó la idea cuando las náuseas se hicieron más fuertes y bufó al caer nuevamente contra la almohada.

Rose lo miraba con aprehensión y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La chica era como la combinación perfecta de genes. Era la copia exacta de su madre; físico, cabello, nariz respingada, inteligencia, carácter sin decir más, salvo por el hecho de que era pelirroja, y sus ojos azules como los de Ron. James bufó nuevamente ante esa expresión de lástima.

- No es tan malo, no me mires así – soltó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, no es tan malo, con la sangre que perdiste es sorprendente que estés hablando con nosotros – saltó su primo Fred desde un rincón.

James lo miró suplicante. El moreno le sonrió con picardía y enfocó sus ojos castaños sobre él. El primogénito de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson podía levantarle el ánimo hasta Binns, y podía hacer que hasta el mismo Neville Longbottom se sacara de quicio. Era tal y como su padre, divertido, despreocupado, y había heredado todas las características físicas de su madre, pero con el 'encanto Weasley', definitivamente.

- ¿Maggie? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin ocultar el temor en su voz.

- Cuando te dejó ayer aquí, estaba tan cubierta de sangre que cerraron las ventanas del castillo para que ningún thestral confundido se la comiera. – bromeó Fred.

- ¿Sangre? – soltó el primogénito de Harry y Ginny turbado. - ¿Estaba herida? ¿Dónde demonios está?

- Tranquilo – habló Dominique regañando a Fred con la mirada. – Era tu sangre, James. Maggie no estaba herida, sólo unos rasguños.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo.

- ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? ¿Desde cuándo tanta preocupación por Fisher? – habló Fred desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate para entregársela a su primo en su mano izquierda.

- Estuvo aquí hasta hoy por la mañana, fue a enlistarse para el banquete de despedida - volvió Rose sin sumarse a las preguntas de Fred, pero aún así mirando circunspecta a James.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? Fisher habló sobre algo, pero… - empezó Fred.

James miró a Fred con una expresión cansina. Cuando terminó de comer la rana de chocolate se miró a sí mismo. Tenía el torso desnudo, un gran vendaje manchado de sangre y su brazo inmovilizado con una especie de cabestrillo.

- ¿Qué me han hecho? Recuerdo algo así como 'Sectumsempra' – balbuceó James con la mirada repartida entre sus primos. – Nunca en mi vida había escuchado eso.

- Magia negra – afirmó Dominique con una sonrisa débil. – Tardará en curarse del todo, pero te pondrás bien.

- Con esa maldición mi padre perdió su oreja, nos ha contado la historia, no sé si recuerdas – habló el moreno con tranquilidad.

- Es verdad… pero nunca lo había escuchado. – James miró a sus primos en intervalos. - ¿Cuánto falta para el banquete?

- Unas horas… Tus padres vendrán a buscarte en… - empezó Dominique mirando su reloj de pulsera plateado.

- ¡No me iré! ¡Asistiré al maldito banquete! – cortó James a su prima con tanta fuerza que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas luego de sentir un tirón.

- No irás a ninguna parte, James…

Los tres enfocaron su vista hacia donde provenía la voz. Ginny Potter se acercó con paso decidido hacia su hijo y lo besó en la frente. El pelirrojo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, pero no quitó la expresión de desafío de sus ojos. Él asistiría. Como de lugar.

- Quita esa mirada, no lo lograrás, cariño. Nos iremos en unas horas a casa – volvió Ginny con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

- Buen viaje – respondió James con una media sonrisa. – Es el banquete y yo iré, volveré a casa mañana, como todos los que asisten al colegio, en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de tu situación? – siguió la pelirroja con la misma tranquilidad con la que se había expresado desde que llegó. - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que te han atacado y que estás herido?

- Si, me he dado cuenta, mamá, pero eso no me impide ir al último banquete en mi último año – retrucó James con el ceño fruncido.

Dominique, Fred y Rose miraban la escena como si de un partido de Quidditch se tratara. James era el único que le hacía frente a su madre y salía victorioso. No sabían si era por la debilidad que sentía Ginny por su primogénito, o porque eran extremadamente parecidos y obstinados.

James le sonrió a su madre burlonamente y a ella no le quedó otra que devolverle la sonrisa. Él podía hacerlo, podía convencerla. Su padre no era el problema. Él se desvivía por ellos, y básicamente, le hacían lo que querían. A veces terminaban regañándose entre Albus, Lily y él, para no abusar de la confianza de su padre. Muy pocas veces se había puesto firme, y ni siquiera su madre había podido convencerlo en esas ocasiones.

- Maggie nos ha contado lo sucedido, están investigando… - titubeó la mujer con una expresión de preocupación.

- No eran alumnos, mamá – la cortó el pelirrojo con una mueca cansina.

- Ella nos ha dicho lo mismo, pero es imposible que alguien ajeno a Hogwarts entre sin autorización – refutó convencida Rose mirando a su tía y a James por intervalos.

- Eso es imposible, el castillo está protegido – volvió Dominique no del todo convencida – Está protegido – repitió al darse cuenta – Esto… es increíble que algo así pueda haber sucedido.

- Puede fallar, ¿verdad? – ironizó James cerrando los ojos, evitando que las imágenes que se agolpaban en su cabeza siguieran su curso.

Sintió cómo su madre le acariciaba la frente con delicadeza, casi temiendo que él fuera a romperse. Le dio impotencia pensar que por culpa de una estupidez iba a perderse el banquete de despedida. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo. No quería pensar siquiera en qué sucedería si los ataques continuaban, si iba a ser como había dicho aquella figura de la cual no sabía el nombre, pero que ansiaba saber con todas las fuerzas de su ser para poder vengarse. ¿Sería una guerra como la de veinticinco años atrás?

- Enemigos del heredero temed… - susurró James abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – soltó Ginny desencajada, blanca como un papel.

- Enemigos del heredero temed… ustedes, descendientes y amigos de los traidores, serán los próximos – completó el chico, volvió la mirada a su madre. – Eso fue lo que dijeron antes de atacarnos, segundos antes de que nos atacaran.

Ginny corrió a buscar a Harry, que se encontraba con un grupo de aurors donde el ataque había ocurrido. Cuando volvieron, James les relató la historia nuevamente. Maggie sólo se había saltado esa parte. La que parecía interesarle más a su padre, que se paseaba en círculos mientras pensaba y reñía consigo mismo.

- No hay pistas, de ningún tipo… los corredores, todo parece haber sido limpiado a fondo – balbuceó el que había sido el niño que vivió, volviéndose a su hijo. – No hay huellas, restos de magia en el aire, sangre, no hay nada.

- Pero… ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó Fred confundido. – ¿Aparecieron y desaparecieron como si de fantasmas se tratara?

- No dejaron nada… los pasadizos están intactos, cada uno de ellos, la chimenea de Neville, que es la única que puede recibir a alguien desde el exterior, no fue utilizada, puesto que él estuvo en su despacho todo el día. – siguió Harry cansado.

- No eran del colegio – repitió James.

- No hay manera que entraran desde el exterior, James – cortó a su hijo mientras volvía a ponerse la capa que había dejado en una de las camas vacías de la enfermería. – Iré a decirle a Neville que nos vamos y que nos llevamos a James.

- He dicho que no me iré. – sentenció el pelirrojo. – No es tan difícil de comprender…

- Cuida el tono, jovencito. – lo regañó su padre con el ceño fruncido.

- No me iré con ustedes – volvió a decir James. – Me quedaré en el banquete. Como todos, ya se lo he dicho a mamá.

- Y mamá te ha dicho que ni lo sueñes – continuó Ginny.

- No volveré a Hogwarts nunca más, quiero quedarme al banquete – dijo el pelirrojo con dureza nuevamente, rehusándose a volverse a casa antes de tiempo.

- No te das una idea del susto que nos diste, James – balbuceó Harry ocultando sus ojos que para esas alturas tenía llenos de lágrimas. – No lo pongas difícil, por favor, ven con nosotros.

- Papá… - empezó James, se le había quebrado la voz. Maldijo por dentro. – No me atacarán otra vez, y menos rodeado por todo el colegio. Además, ¿quién dijo que yo sería el blanco de todos los ataques? ¿Quién dijo que los ataques continuarían? Y si me llevan a mí a casa, también tendrán que hacerlo con Al y Lily, y los tíos con todos. No tiene sentido. – hizo una pausa y buscó las miradas de sus padres, que se miraban entre ellos sin decir nada, visiblemente consternados. – Es complicado, y lo sé… pero dejen que me quede, volveré mañana y empiecen a preocuparse – rió – están soñando si piensan que me quedaré de brazos cruzados si llegara a suceder algo.

- Hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento – sentenció Harry apesadumbrado.

- Sé que es difícil para ustedes, después de todo lo que vivieron – continuó James. – Pero no me sucederá nada. Todavía no logro entender qué ha pasado, pero no creo que si atacan nuevamente, sea en el colegio. Sean quienes sean esos bastardos.

- Cuida tu lenguaje, James – lo regañó Ginny. Miró a Harry de soslayo, y este inmediatamente bufó sin poder creer que su hijo le había ganado a su esposa, una vez más.

- Madame Pomfrey no dejará que salgas de aquí – reveló Harry no del todo convencido.

- Si que me dejará – sonrió el pelirrojo.

- Si te ha convencido a ti, tía, podrá hacerlo con Madame Pomfrey – soltó Fred con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. Iré a ver si encontraron algo – prosiguió Harry - McGrath estaba a punto de matar a alguien cuando me fui. – se acercó a James y lo besó en la frente. – Por favor, cuídate… No quiero perder otros diez años de vida con otro susto ¿quieres?

James siguió hablando con su madre y sus dos primos hasta que comenzó a anochecer. Ginny se rehusaba a irse, y de una manera poco disimulada prolongaba la charla. Luego de que James discutiera con Madame Pomfrey esta vez, decidió irse, puesto que la veterana enfermera lo había dejado ir con la condición que llevara el cabestrillo en el brazo herido y volviera luego del banquete para cambiar los vendajes y tomar las pociones correspondientes para que sanara.

- Mañana iremos a buscarlos a King's Cross – afirmó Ginny luego de besar a su hijo en la frente, tal como había hecho su marido. Miró a los chicos y continuó: - Eviten meterse en problemas, se los suplico, y sus padres mandan a decir lo mismo.

- No te preocupes, intentaré hacer mejor mi trabajo y los cuidaré por un día aunque sea – habló Dominique con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cariño – la abrazó Ginny con una postura maternal. – Salen a nosotros, tienen una capacidad increíble para meterse en problemas. – le sonrió con dulzura a su sobrina. – Acompáñeme al despacho del director, profesora, antes de que me arrepienta de dejar a Jimmy.

Luego de vestirse con la ayuda de Fred, y seguir llorando de dolor por la tirante herida, James salió a toda prisa hacia el Gran Salón, no sin antes darle un estruendoso beso en la mejilla a Madame Pomfrey, que a pesar de regañarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias.

El Gran Salón estaba decorado con las insignias y los colores de Ravenclaw, y si no le fallaban los cálculos, cambiarían a Gryffindor aquel año. Se llevaban la copa de quidditch y el Premio de las casas, no podía pedir más para un último año. Los cuchicheos iban en aumento a medida que James se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se había visto en un espejo, y tenía ojeras pronunciadas y unos cuántos raspones en el rostro, eso confirmaba la noticia que seguramente estaba rondando por todo el castillo.

Se sentaron los tres juntos, frente al resto de los miembros de su familia. Todos habían heredado el clásico color de cabello de los Weasley, salvo Albus que era la viva imagen de su padre a su edad, Roxanne y Fred, que habían heredado todas características de su madre y la vivacidad de su padre. Hugo, por el contrario, era un Weasley que no dejaba ninguna duda al respecto. Era alto y desgarbado como Ron, y tenía el humor incomparable de sus tíos Fred y George, aunque al primero nunca lo había podido conocer más que por las anécdotas que contaba su padre sobre los gemelos y sus hazañas en Hogwarts. Lily era tal y como Ginny a su edad; ella, Roxanne y Rose tenían la terrible desgracia de ser las mujeres más jóvenes de la familia, por lo que sus primos y hermanos las perseguían a todas partes y le echaban maldiciones al primer hombre que se les acercase en su presencia.

Junto a su hermana, Lysander Scamander le sonreía. Él era algo así como el tercer mosquetero. Ponía la balanza en su lugar, puesto que James y Fred vivían haciendo bromas, mientras que él era más metódico, sereno. Se conocían desde siempre y eran como primos. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, atado en una coleta, y grandes ojos azules como su madre, Luna Lovegood. Lysander, aunque no se notara, había heredado muchas cosas de su madre. Entre esas cosas, la paciencia y la tranquilidad. Mientras que su hermano gemelo, que iba a Ravenclaw, era todo un caso. Lorcan era la versión masculina de Luna Lovegood, y también se llevaba muy bien con toda la familia.

- ¡Capitán! – exclamó una voz a su lado. James sonrió cuando Kate McCarthy se sentaba junto a él, aunque la sonrisa le desapareció cuando lo golpeó sin intención en el hombro.

- Kate… - susurró el pelirrojo agónicamente.

- Lo siento, James – se disculpó la chica mirándolo espantada con sus ojos de color ámbar. Se acomodó el cabello castaño hacia un lado y le sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien? Fuimos a verte, pero Poppy nos echó – susurró Albus a su hermano, mientras se desacomodaba el cabello oscuro con un tic que tanto él como James, habían heredado de su abuelo James Potter.

- Si, estoy bien – respondió James con una media sonrisa. – Deberíamos…

Neville Longbottom se había puesto de pie junto al atrio y se disponía a hablar. Transmitía la misma tranquilidad de siempre, salvo que esta vez se lo notaba algo iracundo. Todos los estudiantes que cuchicheaban sobre el ataque, se callaron de repente y miraron hacia el director. Detrás de él los profesores se disponían a escuchar. Hagrid estaba sentado junto a Dominique, causando un gran contraste. El semi-gigante que una vez había luchado enérgicamente en la batalla de Hogwarts, había envejecido notablemente, aunque seguía siendo totalmente activo y se ocupaba de los oficios de guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Tanto su cabello como su barba eran blancos, y seguían igual de enredados que veinticinco años atrás. Del otro lado, los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra miraban con el rabillo del ojo a Sybill Trelawney, que estaba más desencajada que nunca. La profesora Akenhead, una mujer bajita y rechoncha, con el cabello blanco y bien peinado levantó la barbilla en señal de desaprobación ante el aspecto andrajoso de la profesora de Adivinación antes nombrada. Los demás, se limitaban a mirar a sus alumnos y al director.

Neville silenció a todos. Y comenzó a hablar con una fluidez inusitada.

- Los hechos ocurridos ayer por la tarde sólo le conciernen a los damnificados y al Departamento de Aurors, que se está ocupando en la tarea de averiguar quiénes han sido los responsables – el director hizo una pausa y miró a James. – Estamos contentos que hoy esté aquí, señor Potter – volvió la vista hacia el resto del alumnado con los ojos chispeantes – Y les pido, personalmente, que dejen de hablar del tema. Estoy seguro que ni el señor Potter ni la señorita Fisher, tienen ánimos para escucharlos murmurar sobre ellos.

Un silencio mortal cayó sobre todos en el Gran Salón. Definitivamente nadie se había esperado actitud semejante proveniente del bonachón director. Él conservó la extraña expresión adusta en su rostro.

- Lo que ha ocurrido tiene precedentes, pero eso ocurrió veinticinco años atrás – soltó Neville con seguridad – Los responsables serán encontrados y juzgados como corresponde. Y sería un gran deshonor que un grupo de estudiantes quisiera atentar contra sus propios compañeros de esa manera tan vil y rastrera.

Rose carraspeó en la mesa, llamándole la atención a Fred que estaba por ponerse de pie y aplaudir al director con entusiasmo. James los observó con una media sonrisa y continuó escuchando a Neville.

- Si los culpables están presentes, sepan que esto no se tomará a la ligera y que no se saldrán con la suya tan fácilmente – el hombre frunció el ceño con disgusto. - Antes de que se sirva el gran banquete, quisiera decirles unas palabras… lo que corresponde, puesto que muchos de ustedes no concurrirán a clases el año próximo, con eso me refiero a los alumnos de séptimo año – hizo una pausa esperando a que todos captaran su atención en él, luego de que el discurso anterior tuviera el efecto normal y esperado. – Salir del colegio significa ser mayor, empezar a vivir nuevamente de alguna forma… la vida es un riesgo más grande que hablar a espaldas de compañeros o un partido de quidditch contra una persona que nos molesta sólo por el hecho de existir. Comiencen a ser adultos responsables, sean valientes y comiencen también a hacerse cargo de lo que hacen. Suerte y buenas vacaciones a todos.

Luego del aplauso por el discurso del director, se entregó el premio de las casas. Los colores del Gran Salón habían cambiado a Gryffindor tal como James había pensado. La copa de Quidditch también fue para ellos. Entre vítores y risas, la comida apareció en las mesas, y cada uno comenzó a charlar con los que tenían más próximos.

James aún no había podido ver a Maggie. Masticó un pedazo de pan con desgana, ganándose un codazo de Rose, que lo miraba extrañada.

- No pasa nada, no molestes – interrumpió James a su prima, para ganar otro golpe más.

- Maggie está allí con Lorcan, no sé si puedes verla – dijo Rose circunspecta señalando detrás de ella.

James se giró y la vio conversando con su amigo. En un momento cruzaron las miradas. Él le sonrió casi bobaliconamente mientras la saludaba con la cabeza. La chica se había paralizado aparentemente, le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

El pelirrojo se giró encontrándose con las miradas de todos los que lo rodeaban clavadas en él.

- ¿Qué? – trató de defenderse el pelirrojo, con su rostro del color de su cabello.

- Nada – contestó Fred con una sonrisa burlona.

- Escuchen, hoy en la Sala de Menesteres luego de cenar – volvió James con seriedad. – Debemos hablar. Avísenle a Maggie, Rose o Kate como cualquiera de las dos prefiera.

- ¿Y por qué no le dices tú? – soltó Kate concentrada en cortar su pollo asado.

- Porque prefiero que lo hagan ustedes. Es importante – respondió James sin más.

* * *

- ¿Nos hablarás de lo que ocurrió? – soltó Lily sentada a su lado mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

James miró a su alrededor. La Sala de Menesteres se había transformado en una réplica exacta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hugo dormitaba sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos frente a la chimenea, siendo observado por su hermana Rose, que se encontraba a su lado, que lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo y una expresión cansina. Lysander y Lorcan estaban concentrados, pensativos, parecían reflejos, salvo por el cabello corto del Ravenclaw. Frank Longbottom también se encontraba allí. Tenía una estatura media, sólo unos centímetros menos que Albus y James. Era rubio y sus ojos castaños como los de su padre. Se había criado con ellos y era como un primo más, cursaba con Albus en Gryffindor el sexto año.

- Hablemos porque Hugo comenzará a babear el hombro de Rosie, y estaremos todos en problemas – habló esta vez Fred sentado en el suelo junto a Kate, los gemelos y el hijo del director, que miraban a James preocupados.

- De acuerdo – James cedió y cerró los ojos mientras relataba lo ocurrido.

- Es increíble que no hayan podido encontrar nada – balbuceó Albus con el ceño fruncido. – No pueden haber aparecido y desaparecido así porque sí.

- La única manera de entrar al castillo es por la chimenea de la oficina de mi padre – habló Frank con el ceño fruncido. – Él está bastante alterado por lo que ocurrió.

- Es que es demasiado extraño – continuó Kate. - ¿Has dicho que sus voces no parecían de estudiantes?

- Si, ¿por qué? – preguntó James, teniendo de repente una idea, que no le pareció que fuera una locura.

- Porque… quizás haya algo para alterar el registro de la voz – completó la buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor, confirmando aún más la idea de James.

- No hay nada que haya leído que pueda llegar a hacer eso – empezó Maggie circunspecta, junto a Roxanne, sentada en el brazo de uno de los sillones. – Pero…

- No parece una locura… puede ser, ¿verdad? – la cortó James mirándolos a todos por intervalos.

- Si – respondió Fred pensativo.

- Sería genial que encontraran a los responsables… - habló Rose.

- Si, y que yo me enterara primero que nadie – siseó James con fiereza.

- Los aurors se harían cargo de… - empezó Rose.

- Yo quiero hacerme cargo, Rose - la cortó.

La joven Weasley arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Es porque no los has podido parar? – preguntó la primogénita de Ron y Hermione. - ¿Puedes ser tan idiota?

- No, definitivamente no - soltó Fred con el ceño fruncido. Los demás lo miraron con incredulidad, tanto él como James tenían en su haber un largo historial por peleas y toda clase de fechorías. – No puedes hacer eso, no te puedes ocupar tú.

- ¿Tienes fiebre o es que al fin has entrado en razón…? – indagó con asombro Rose.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo tú solo! ¡Te llevarías toda la diversión! - sonrió con complicidad - No, Rosie, todavía no recuperé ni un ápice de cordura…

- ¿Recuperaste? ¿Alguna vez la tuviste siquiera? - habló esta vez Roxanne con una media sonrisa.

- Muy graciosa…

– De acuerdo… se preguntarán qué tiene que ver esto – James señaló los golpes que quedaban en su rostro – con esta reunión…

- ¿Venganza? – se aventuró Hugo desperezándose.

- No – James negó con la cabeza. - Lamentablemente no es eso… - sonrió triste - el muy imbécil amenazó con meterse con ustedes…

- Habla ya, James – soltó Roxanne para luego bostezar.

- Necesito que se organicen… que nos organicemos, en realidad. Saldremos de Hogwarts y… - empezó el pelirrojo.

- Pero podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, James – habló Albus esta vez cubriéndose la boca para ahogar un bostezo.

James miró significativamente a Hugo y a Lily por intervalos. Los demás parecieron entender, los aludidos simplemente lo pasaron por alto. Al ver las miradas de los que lo rodeaban, supo que le habían dado la razón. Ahora el problema, iba a ser que ellos aceptaran su protección, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Hugo y Lily aún no pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio – dijo James sin más.

Como si lo hubiera atravesado una descarga eléctrica, Hugo se puso de pie de un salto y miró a James con una ceja alzada.

- A mi no tienen que protegerme – exclamó el chico con la voz endurecida.

- Hugo… - empezó Rose con calma.

- A mí tampoco – soltó Lily poniéndose de pie junto a su primo.

Ambos miraban a James con el ceño fruncido. Rose, que había sido la última que había quedado con la palabra en la boca, hizo un mohín de disgusto, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- ¿¡Es que no piensan, ustedes dos! – exclamó Rose.

Hugo se acercó a ella con la misma mirada de desafío, mientras su hermana inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba, puesto que el chico era más alto que ella.

- No necesito que me cuiden como si fuera un crío, Rose – soltó Hugo remarcando cada una de las palabras.

- Te estás comportando como un crío en este momento – respondió la pelirroja con firmeza – No podemos correr riesgos.

- ¡¿Quién dijo que sucederá algo otra vez? – volvió el hijo de Ron gesticulando.

- El que nos atacó dijo que volverían – James se revolvió el cabello con impaciencia. – No sabemos si es verdad, si atacarán la próxima semana o nunca, pero como dijo Rose, no podemos correr riesgos Hugo.

- No somos unos críos – Lily secundó a su primo con enojo, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- No pueden hacer magia en vacaciones, ¿qué parte de eso no comprendes? – expresó Lysander con el ceño fruncido.

- No me levantes la voz, Lysa…

- No te he levantado la voz en ningún momento – la cortó el hijo de Luna apretando los dientes. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Es que no comprenden la gravedad de la situación! – siguió con inquietud, sorprendiendo al resto. – James y Maggie han cursado los siete años de Hogwarts, saben defenderse y enfrentar un duelo, y sin embargo si no fuera porque los otros se retiraron vaya a saber uno qué les ocurría – hizo una pausa refregándose los ojos. – Ustedes cursan el cuarto año, no tienen ni la experiencia ni la habilidad que ellos poseen, – comenzó a enumerar con los dedos – no tienen la edad requerida para usar magia fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no podrían defenderse…

- ¡No somos unos ineptos! ¡Usaríamos magia, aunque fuera contra las reglas! – lo interrumpió la pelirroja, demostrando ser digna hija de sus padres.

- Lysander tiene razón, Lily – lo apoyó Fred mirándola con firmeza. – James está experimentado en duelos, y si no fuera porque tiene los reflejos de un buen guardián, lo hubieran cortado a la mitad con esa maldición.

El silencio se hizo denso, pesado. Los dos menores miraban a sus amigos y familiares con los ceños fruncidos, y expresiones en su rostro que decían que los estaban humillando. James exhaló aire contenido con fuerza, luego de experimentar la primera punzada de dolor. Se miró el hombro con el rabillo del ojo, y como temía, la sangre había traspasado venda, camisa y túnica.

- Hugo, Lily... sabemos que no son ineptos, y que son muy capaces, los dos, - habló Lorcan con parsimonia – los conocemos desde siempre, pero en estas situaciones es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

- Es verdad – siguió Maggie afirmando con la cabeza. – No sabemos de lo que son capaces, miren… quizás, como dijo James, no ataquen, pero en este momento no lo sabemos, y sería lo mejor para todos que aceptaran esto por las vacaciones… sólo por las vacaciones.

- El próximo año yo los entrenaré en duelo – comentó Albus de manera conciliadora. – Yo me encargaré de entrenarlos, lo prometo. – miró a su hermano para recibir apoyo, pero vio que se cubría la herida con una mano y estaba más erguido de lo normal. - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada… creo que eso fue todo por hoy – James se puso de pie sonriente. – He olvidado que debía ir a la enfermería, Poppy me matará.

- Se te ha… - empezó Lily con los ojos como platos al ver la mano cubierta de sangre.

- Si, me he dado cuenta. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo. Mañana hablamos. – el pelirrojo caminó hacia la puerta con rapidez.

- Te acompañamos – gritaron Fred y Lysander al unísono luego de intercambiar miradas. – Quizás se desmaya – comentó el moreno a los demás – Le impresiona la sangre.

- No me impresiona si es mi sangre – se quejó James sin mirar atrás. – Ah Maggie, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero me encantaría que reacciones seguido como reaccionaste ayer, así enojada, más seguido. Te ves bien, realmente. – sonrió de lado girándose hacia la pelirroja – Me has impactado.

La chica se había puesto roja desde la frente hacia la punta de los pies. Maldijo a James Potter en silencio, mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas entre ellos.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban en sus oídos. Todo era oscuridad, a duras penas sí podía ver por dónde caminaba. Hasta las ratas evitaban cruzarse en su camino, y salían disparadas para los rincones más oscuros, fuera de su alcance.

Sonrió cínicamente y se evaluó a sí mismo. No podía estar más complacido. Había elaborado sus planes con una precisión indiscutible y se acercaba el momento.

Las personas normales no tenían visión, no tenían noción de lo que significaba la palabra 'poder' ni a lo que podía conllevar. No tenían ni idea de lo que se sentía ser un dios. No sabían cómo convertir el odio, en algo que podría considerarse productivo, un alimento para el alma.

Lo bueno de ser 'nadie', pensó, es que a ninguna persona se le ocurriría atribuirle nada de lo que pasara, por más de que añoraba que se le diera reconocimiento por los sucesos que estaban a punto de ocurrir. Soñaba con el momento en que todos conocieran la verdad, su genialidad, su intelecto, que estaba mucho más allá de lo discutible. Se rendirían a sus pies cuales siervos que eran. Lo amarían por sobre todas las cosas, lo respetarían; alabarían sus decisiones. Él era el enviado, él debía encargarse de vengar al heredero y restituir su nombre. Él tenía que limpiar el mundo mágico y llevarlo al cénit.

El plan estaba en marcha, y no faltaba mucho. Sólo tenía que dejarse la máscara por un tiempo más, y luego daría el zarpazo.

* * *

Ohhh... Estoy más nerviosa que cuando subí el primer fic hace más de dos años atrás.

Gracias, por haberlo leído y por haber llegado hasta acá. Voy a actualizar en breve ^^

Espero sus comentarios.

Mis más cordiales saludos,

Sz.


	2. Chapter 2

_Llegó el capítulo dos. La idea era actualizar antes, pero por cuestiones de tiempo, no pude._

_Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, pusieron alertas y demás, sinceramente ayudan._

_Sin más, lo dejo en sus manos._

_**Disclaimer: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN** le pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Lysander contuvo su décimo bostezo en menos de quince minutos. Frente a él Fiona Lancaster hablaba sin parar de adularlo y de decir banalidades que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. No quería ser descortés, pero sinceramente aquella Hufflepuff lo estaba cansando. Ya no escuchaba lo que decía, simplemente ignoraba su incesante parloteo. La chica era menuda, y los bucles rubios le llegaban a la cintura. Batía las pestañas continuamente, propinándole pequeños golpes en el pecho acercándose a él cada vez más.

Lysander divisó a Lily Potter, que estaba caminando hacia él, probablemente se dirigía a su compartimiento. El observó que la menor de los Potter tenía el ceño fruncido y un mohín en sus labios. Cuando pasó a su lado, lo chocó con el hombro y ni se giró para disculparse.

El rubio frunció el ceño mirándola, luego de girar la cabeza. Miró nuevamente a la Hufflepuff.

- Discúlpame, pero debo irme – habló Lysander sin despegar su mirada de la espalda de Lily Potter.

- Todavía no termino de contarte de mis vacaciones en Suiza, espero que – siguió la Hufflepuff sin querer dejar el parloteo.

Otra vez no, pensó el hijo de Luna.

- Lo lamento – le sonrió el rubio con impaciencia antes de salir corriendo detrás de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

La tomó de la mano para girarla. La pelirroja le dio una mirada que tranquilamente podría llegar a matar y se soltó bruscamente.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué te sucede? – le preguntó Lysander empezando a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decirme lo que debo hacer? – le contestó la menor de los Potter con su voz teñida de enojo.

La tomó de la mano con posesión y entró a un compartimiento vacío. Lysander la observó unos minutos, mientras ella bufaba con impaciencia.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? – la instó a hablar él, con la voz endurecida.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? – repuso la chica iracunda. – Déjame en paz ¿quieres?

- ¿Por qué estás enojada, Lily? – le preguntó Lysander intranquilo.

- Oh… no lo sé – empezó con ironía la pelirroja llevándose el dedo índice de la mano derecha hacia su boca. - Debe ser por el hecho de que apoyas a mi hermano en esa idea estúpida.

- No es una idea estúpida, no te comportes como una cría – el rubio se dejó caer en uno de los asientos con pesadez, mientras ella clavaba sus ojos castaños en él.

- Le estoy haciendo honor al título de cría que todos ustedes me han otorgado – volvió ella con una ceja alzada, cruzando sus brazos.

- Lily, por favor… entiende que no es una idea estúpida, es una muy buena idea en realidad – siguió el rubio. – No puedes defenderte sola contra…

- Quiero recordarte que no eres mi padre, Lysander. – lo cortó cruzando los brazos.

- Sé que no lo soy – comentó el chico lanzando un suspiro cansado. – Compréndelo…

Se puso de pie nuevamente y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, que seguía mirándolo reciamente.

- Lily – dijo el rubio con suavidad.

- No soy una cría, Lysander – repitió la pelirroja cerrando los ojos. – Creía que lo sabías… estaba segura de que lo sabías.

- Sé que no lo eres, pero no puedes hacer esto tú sola. – quiso abrazarla en ese instante, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Aún no. – Has visto lo que le ocurrió a tu hermano. ¿Qué debería hacer yo si eso te ocurriera a ti?

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que me ocurrirá a mi? – retrucó Lily con el ceño fruncido y más ganas de gritar que nunca.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡No puedes ser tan terca! – exclamó Lysander dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Ya decidieron por mí, así que ese tema está zanjado – soltó impávidamente Lily sin moverse de donde estaba parada. - ¿Necesitabas algo más?

- Si quieres estar enojada, allá tú – soltó el rubio y bufó conteniéndose de decir alguna grosería.

- De acuerdo. Me iré – sonrió Lily con una ceja alzada, girándose. – Así puedes volver a hablar con la idiota de Lancaster.

- Así lo haré – mintió el rubio enfrentándola. – Vete a comportarte como una cría por ahí. Volveremos a hablar cuando decidas cambiar tu actitud.

- De acuerdo, padre – ironizó Lily con una mueca de disgusto. – Esta cría se irá. Y no esperes que vuelva a hablarte.

Lysander contuvo las ganas de reírse con estridencia. Lily seguía de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca? Esa chica era digna hija de Ginny Weasley. Era todo una Weasley. Juró por lo bajo, mientras ella seguía mirándolo.

- No soy tu padre. – repitió Lysander más disgustado que antes. – Ni tu hermano.

- Entonces empieza a dejar de comportarte como si lo fueras – escupió la menor de los Potter con desgano.

Lysander no necesitó más. Dio un paso al frente y la tomó de la cintura con fuerza. La besó vorazmente, mordiendo a su paso. Las ansias iban en aumento. La chica le respondía con la misma urgencia, tomándolo por el rostro y apretándose contra él aún más de lo físicamente posible. Si los veían en ese momento, se metería en graves problemas. Hacía meses que salía con Lily. Lo habían ocultado por la manía de los Potter y los Weasley de "castigar" a quienes se metían con las mujeres de la familia. Él estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo, a la familia que, por la amistad que compartían con su madre, era suya desde el momento que nació. Las únicas personas que sabía acerca de Lily y él eran su hermano, Lorcan, y Hugo Weasley.

El rubio trató de respirar, y bajó la intensidad, plantando algunos besos más pequeños en su rostro. Se separaron mirándose soñadoramente mientras él le acariciaba una de sus mejillas con dulzura.

- ¿Eso basta? – logró decir el chico atontado con la voz enronquecida.

- Creo que lo has explicado bastante bien – Lily le dio un beso corto y lo miró. – Pero eso no quita que me hayas tratado como si fuera una cría y que hayas dejado que la idiota de Lancaster tonteara contigo.

- ¿Celosa? - preguntó Lysander besándole el cabello.

- ¡Claro que si! – la pelirroja se soltó del abrazo y se sentó junto a la ventana. - No entiendo cómo puede haber chicas tan estúpidas… Unos minutos más y vaya a saber uno qué te ocurría – terminó con los ojos como platos.

- No es para tanto – rió el chico. – Aunque si la metieran en Azkaban por hacer algo contra mi voluntad, también deberían hacerlo conmigo. – le contestó quedamente.

- Espero que tu sentido del honor no empiece a perjudicarme - bufó la pelirroja tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – él, luego de sentarse junto a ella, posó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras que Lily le acariciaba el cabello atado en una coleta.

- Porque te conozco, Lysander. Estuviste más de un año para prestarme atención… - explicó con tranquilidad la chica.

- Te prestaba atención, pero eras demasiado joven – respondió el rubio alzando la cabeza. - Aún lo eres, pero sin embargo estoy aquí contigo - sonrió y le besó una mejilla - corriendo el riesgo de que tus primos y hermanos me maten, corriendo el riesgo de que me lleven a Azkaban, aunque esté acribillando la confianza de tus padres y de mi mejor amigo…

- Si estás en peligro por tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo pones en juego tu moral ¿para qué estás conmigo, cariño? - preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.

- Porque te quiero y prefiero una paliza de tu familia y una estadía en Azkaban a no tenerte conmigo – Lysander se acercó a ella con soltura y le aprisionó el labio inferior entre los suyos.

- ¿Aunque sea la hermanita de tu mejor amigo? – balbuceó la pelirroja sobre la boca del rubio.

- Si, Lily – dijo Lysander con un suspiro. Bajó su boca al mentón de la pelirroja plasmando un beso allí.

- Puedes ser muy cursi cuando quieres ¿sabes? – rió la menor de los Potter.

- Si, lo sé - sonrió ampliamente Lysander - Y ahora iremos cada cual a su compartimiento.

- No quiero – Lily se sujetó enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello un segundo antes de que se pusiera de pie, arrastrándose con él - Lys…

- Lily, ¿sabes que si entraran Albus, James, Fred o cualquiera de la familia por esa puerta tendríamos muchos – el chico le pasó los brazos por la cintura - muchos problemas?

- No, tú los tendrías – Lily se puso en puntitas de pie y le rozó los labios - era broma, lo sé… pero ¿las vacaciones serán así? ¿Nos veremos una vez por mes y estando James o alguien alrededor?

- No – el chico la abrazó más fuerte apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro - Algo haremos, aunque deberíamos hablar con nuestros padres…

- De acuerdo – soltó Lily con entusiasmo, llevaba esperando ese momento desde hacía meses.

- En realidad, sólo con tu madre estaría bien… - bromeó el rubio esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Cobarde – rió la pelirroja, besándolo en la comisura de los labios. - Te extrañaré.

- Y yo a ti – sonrió Lysander.

La besó por última vez, enmarcándole su pecoso rostro entre las manos. Como si esa fuera la última vez, a conciencia de que no lo sería, rogando porque no lo fuera. Se detuvo rozándole la nariz con la suya, sintiendo el contraste, la suya larga y recta, mientras que la de la pelirroja mucho más pequeña. Lily abrió los ojos con curiosidad, chocando de lleno con los azules de Lysander, que la miraban fijo. Arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendida y sonrió.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó divertida la chica.

- No – el rubio le besó la frente con cariño. - Todo está bien, sólo ten cuidado y comunícate conmigo siempre que puedas…

- Siempre tengo cuidado, y créeme que desearás no haber dicho eso – Lily lo besó con fuerza antes de separarse - te enviaré muchas lechuzas cada día.

- Trata de no matarlas del cansancio – bromeó Lysander.

- Está bien – sonrió Lily - Nos vemos, Lys - batió las pestañas imitando a Fiona Lancaster, provocándole una carcajada a su novio en cuanto salió del compartimiento.

* * *

De acuerdo, podría estar peor. Podría haber reaccionado de una manera totalmente distinta y estar, en ese mismo instante, dándose la cabeza contra la pared o queriéndose arrojar frente al Autobús Noctámbulo, pero no. Sonrió con calma mirando el paisaje desde la ventanilla del compartimiento. En aquel momento estaba solo, Lysander debía estar por ahí haciendo vaya a saber uno qué, y Fred haciendo encargos de su sección de productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero la idea de estar con Maggie le oprimía el pecho de una manera muy particular. Sabía que no la merecía, que la había hecho sufrir y que era terriblemente improbable, muy a su pesar, que ella lo viera de otra manera. También sabía que a partir de ese día, no la vería seguido. Quería poder. Quería no tener que olvidarse de ella. Las palabras 'relación seria' en su conjunto, siempre le habían dado risa o pavor, según la circunstancia, y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo proceder ante una situación semejante, pero ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba loco!

Se acomodó mejor, puesto que el brazo sujeto al cabestrillo lo incomodaba de sobremanera.

- Oh si, al fin podré financiar mi proyecto - soltó Fred entrando al compartimiento con una sonrisa.

- Tío George dijo que… - empezó James mirando a su primo.

- Si papá me ayuda con esto, mamá lo matará – lo cortó el moreno arrojándose sobre el asiento frente a su primo - créeme que no quieres verla cuando realmente está enojada – terminó con una mueca.

- Exageras – sonrió James volviendo su mirada a la ventana.

- No, sólo lo cortará en pedacitos y alimentará a un thestral con él – bromeó Fred. James soltó una carcajada - Mira… dijo específicamente que lo matará lenta y dolorosamente antes de que nos matemos nosotros experimentando - tiró los ojos hacia atrás. - Mamá lo entiende, ella conoce a papá desde Hogwarts y conoció al tío Fred… sabe lo que significa Sortilegios Weasley para nosotros y es una estupidez ¡Vamos! ¡Ella trabaja con papá desde antes que yo naciera!

- Si – asintió James sin sonreír. – Y debe ser por eso mismo que tiene miedo, debe creer que ya está todo inventado como para seguir arriesgándose.

- Ya empiezas a sonar como ella – bufó Fred con el ceño fruncido.

- Es comprensible, Fred – comentó el pelirrojo.

- Deberías apoyarme y no comportarte como mi madre – Fred sacó de su bolsillo dos ranas de chocolate y le lanzó una al pelirrojo, que atrapó al vuelo con su mano izquierda. - No te daría ninguna, pero soy demasiado bueno.

- ¡Me deslumbras con tu bondad! - sonrió James. - Vamos, Fred… ella teme que les suceda algo. Tus inventos son geniales, como esas láminas que se disuelven en la boca y te dejan sabor a menta por un día entero, pero ¿cuántas veces te envenenaste hasta que conseguiste que funcionaran? - hizo una pausa con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa esperando una respuesta por parte de su primo. – Te apoyo, pero es tu madre y es obvio que se sienta así.

- Si, si, de acuerdo – el moreno hizo un ademán con una de sus manos.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y una joven asomó su cabeza. No era muy alta, su cabello castaño estaba completamente revuelto, llegando un poco más debajo de sus hombros con pequeñas ondulaciones. Parecía estar huyendo de alguien. Miró a ambos primos y entró cerrando la puerta para sentarse junto a James bufando.

- Espero no interrumpir nada – sonrió Kate.

Fred le lanzó una rana de chocolate mientras él le arrancaba la cabeza a la suya de un mordisco. Kate McCarthy, la atrapó al vuelo tal como había hecho James. No por nada era la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. James y Fred estaban muy familiarizados con la chica. Su familia vivía cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole, y prácticamente se habían criado con ella. Habían asistido juntos a los siete años de Hogwarts, y se llevaban muy bien.

- Eres tan sexy comiendo como un troll, Freddie – bromeó la chica alisándose el cabello con las manos.

- Lo sé - habló el moreno con la boca llena de chocolate.

- Basta, tus encantos me anonadan – siguió Kate con una sonrisa. Frunció el ceño y abrió su rana de chocolate.

- ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó James.

- No – Kate hizo una pausa - En realidad, estoy escapando del imbécil de Dwight.

- ¿Te está molestando? - habló Fred poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Siéntate! ¡Quédate donde estás! – la castaña lo tomó de la mano y lo indujo a sentarse de un tirón - Se puso pesado con que es la última vez que me vería y no sé qué estupideces más…

- Yo pensé que eras bastante ácida cuando querías sacarte a alguien de encima - soltó Fred con una mueca burlona.

- Me superó – Kate tiró los ojos para atrás - los hombres pueden ser muy obstinados cuando se lo proponen.

- Las mujeres también lo son - retrucó el moreno - ¿No habías terminado con él?

- Claro que si, hace meses… ¡pero es espantosamente pesado! ¿Entienden lo que quiero decirles? – soltó la chica y los primos se miraron sin comprender - Desde que terminamos me busca, me aburre, es tan… ¡estúpido!

- Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta - sonrió Fred. Miró a James que no había emitido palabra alguna por estar comiendo su rana de chocolate - 'Hey, Kate… vámonos' - siguió con una voz más grave y tosca, imitando a Jeffrey Dwight - 'No entiendo como puedes volverte tan loca siguiendo una pelota'.

James se había ahogado tratando de contener las carcajadas, mientras que Kate miraba con cierta indignación a Fred, pero sin poder ocultar una media sonrisa.

- Eso fue porque en Ravenclaw no quedó en el equipo - acotó la chica.

- ¡Pero si es malísimo! - rió Fred.

- Es malo de verdad - habló James entre risas.

- Quizás sea inteligente, pero te aseguro que con esa cara de haber sido golpeado por una bludger y ese caminar tan particular… - Fred se detuvo a pensar - como si llevara la ropa interior diez talles más chicos de lo que debería usar. Será inteligente, pero lo disimula muy bien…

- ¿Y cómo es que le prestaste tanta atención? - sonrió Kate clavando sus ojos marrones en el chico. - ¿Saliste con él también? - rió.

- No, simplemente no podía creer que te fijaras en eso – Fred se apoyó sobre sus rodillas sonriendo – Yo debería haberte invitado a salir alguna vez, ¿no lo crees?

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Kate con extrema efusividad. Se puso de pie - Creo que te confundes, Fred, ya sabes que yo no soy tu tipo…

- ¿Y cuál es mi tipo? - volvió el chico con una media sonrisa. James arqueó una de sus cejas sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

- Tontas sin personalidad – rió la castaña. Se frenó antes de abrir la puerta – Verás, yo creo que seguimos un patrón, a mi me gustan los chicos interesantes, a ti… las tontas - abrió el compartimiento - Ah, y si me hubieras invitado a salir… me hubiera sentido ofendida.

Por poco chocó con Lysander, que la saludo con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió, y se alejó caminando tranquilamente. El rubio se sentó junto a Fred y arqueó una ceja.

- A mi no me gustan las tontas - soltó Fred para luego morder su segunda rana de chocolate con violencia - ¿Verdad? - Lysander arqueó una ceja y James sonrió.

- Fred, no te… - empezó el pelirrojo.

- En realidad a los dos les gustan las tontas - reflexionó el rubio interrumpiendo a James - No las definiría así, pero… - se detuvo al ver las miradas asesinas de sus amigos. - ¿Qué? Ustedes nunca pelearon por lo que les costaría, y digan la verdad nunca las quisieron para hablar, y definitivamente ellas no eran partidarias de jugar un partido de ajedrez o interesarse por otra materia que no fuera Adivinación - hizo una pausa - siempre salieron con las que se lo hacían fácil…

- Si, pero no son tontas - habló Fred poco convencido - ¿Salí con tontas toda mi vida?

- No entiendo a qué viene este planteo de tu vida amorosa, pero el único que tiene en su historial a una que no es tonta es James – soltó Lysander haciendo una mueca. - Michelle Klumps puede ser cualquier cosa menos tonta… - finalizó con convicción.

- Es una zorra, astuta, calculadora - habló el pelirrojo con cierto desprecio - No la nombres.

El nombre de esa chica era tabú. No lo había lastimado ni mucho menos, simplemente le había dado pavor cuando la dejó. Temió por su vida realmente y ella se había encargado de vengarse extendiendo rumores acerca de su persona, al punto que habían estado muy cerca de suspenderlo.

- De acuerdo – concordó Lysander para volver su mirada al primogénito de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson. – Entre tus conquistas, Fred no hay una sola que valga la pena – el rubio se acomodó el cabello en la coleta - Eran bonitas, eso si…

- Pero tontas - terminó Fred pasándose una mano por la cara - Bajo ningún punto de vista le daré la razón a Kate…

- Pero si son amigos – acotó el rubio confundido.

- Si, Lys, pero quizás la haya cagado, no importa. – empezó Fred para luego mirar a su primo - ¿Qué me dices de Fisher?

James no pudo sorprenderse ante la pregunta, por lo que se limitó a sonreír distraído sin quitar su vista de la ventana. Se había quitado los lentes para limpiarlos de manera torpe, gracias al cabestrillo que limitaba sus movimientos, y se los había vuelto a poner sin pronunciar una sola palabra, pero sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos clavadas en él.

- Maggie no es ninguna tonta… - contestó James al fin mirando hacia la puerta con la vaga esperanza de que ella pasara.

- Sé que no es tonta, pero me refería a otra cosa – continuó Fred arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el pelirrojo haciéndose el desentendido.

- ¡Oh vamos, James! ¿Me quieres engañar a mí? Sangre de tu sangre, tu primo más… - comenzó exagerando el moreno.

- ¿Piensas que puedes hacerlo? - habló Lysander con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa con Maggie? – sonrió el pelirrojo - ¿Qué ven de distinto?

- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? - soltó Fred perdiendo la paciencia - Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba.

- Si tú lo dices - James contuvo las carcajadas. - Faltan un par de horas para llegar ¿verdad?

- No empieces con las evasivas - habló seriamente Lysander esta vez.

- Exacto - concordó Fred. - No entiendo por qué no admites que le echaste el ojo a Fisher…

- ¿Echarle el ojo? – repitió James con el ceño fruncido, y luego negó con la cabeza - No lo definiría de esa manera.

- ¿Te gusta Maggie? – preguntó Lysander con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Si - contestó James mirando a sus amigos en intervalos - ¿No creen que sea posible?

- En realidad, no – logró decir el rubio sorprendido.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo o te golpearon demasiado la cabeza ayer? - exclamó Fred - ¿Fisher? ¿Justo ella? Jimmy, eres mi primo, mi mejor amigo junto al rubio - señaló a Lysander con la cabeza - eres mi hermano, pero déjame decirte que estás loco…

- No será fácil - soltó Lysander.

- Nada lo es – dijo James sin más.

- James, me asustas - exageró Fred poniendo su mano en la frente del pelirrojo.

- No puede estar enamorado de Maggie - habló Lysander restándole importancia. Levantó la vista y chocó con la mirada evasiva de James. - Oh no… No puedes estar enamorado de Maggie.

- ¿Amor? – exclamó Fred. - ¿Has dicho amor? – se puso de pie nervioso y volvió a sentarse. – James, ¿estás consciente de que esto es serio? Fisher simplemente...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Maggie, Fred? - le preguntó James a su primo con cierta dureza.

- Ella no tiene nada de malo… - contestó el moreno sin saber cómo acabar su idea.

- El problema eres tú, James - completó Lysander. - Todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, tú no le hablabas más que para insultarla – explicó con suma tranquilidad. – Que trates de cambiar está bien, - siguió mirándolo a los ojos - me parece mucho más que bien, pero el daño ya está hecho.

- Ya lo pensé ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó James exasperado. – Pero…

- ¿Crees que valdrá el esfuerzo? - habló Fred más serio que antes - es decir, ¿estás seguro de que no es un capricho?

James se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. El ruido de los vagones y compartimientos lindantes ya se había extinguido, sólo se escuchaba a sí mismo en su cabeza.

- No estoy seguro de nada, Fred – balbuceó James con un tono de desesperación en su voz - me está volviendo loco, eso es lo único que sé, ni siquiera sé desde cuando ocurre.

- ¿Sabes que no puedes jugar con ella? - volvió el moreno.

- Claro que si – contestó el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- Si vas por ella tienes que hacerlo serio y completamente seguro – siguió Fred sin quitar sus ojos oscuros de los castaños de su primo.

- Lo sé, y sé lo que quiero – dijo James intranquilo. – Sólo que no quiero equivocarme ni lastimarla…

- Fuiste un idiota, pero si cambias, le pides perdón y le demuestras que has cambiado… - empezó el rubio.

- Y si le haces un monolito en su honor, te perdona - bromeó Fred. - Tendrás que hacer mucho para ganar su confianza.

- Lo sé y quiero hacerlo – afirmó el pelirrojo. – Quiero hacerlo.

* * *

Rose frunció el ceño una vez más y observó a Maggie, que tenía la vista fija en un libro. La joven Weasley carraspeó, tratando de atraer su atención. Necesitaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, saber la opinión de alguien más. Parándose un momento a pensar lo que le diría a su amiga, Rose sonrió. Cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado.

- ¿Qué crees de James? - le preguntó. Maggie desvió de a poco sus grandes ojos azules hacia su amiga, encogió los hombros y volvió al libro. - ¡Maggie!

- No tengo ganas de hablar de tu primo, Rose - cerró el libro con brusquedad - Ni de tu primo, ni con tu primo, no quiero tenerlo cerca…

- ¿Tú no lo notas… diferente? – volvió la primogénita de Ron y Hermione.

Maggie bufó sabiendo que no le iba a quedar otra alternativa que contestarle.

- No, es el mismo – Maggie desvió su mirada hacia fuera. - Quizás esté más tranquilo ¿quién sabe? Pero es el mismo…

- Mag, desde hace un par de años, James no es el mismo – soltó Rose pensativa. - Cuando ustedes dos pelearon…

- Eso es un tema del pasado, no tiene sentido a volver sobre lo mismo… - Maggie hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. - Estoy agradecida por lo que hizo, pero las cosas siguen y seguirán igual…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y Kate entró bufando. La chica se sentó junto a Rose y cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho. Ambas pelirrojas miraron a la castaña con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dwight? - preguntó Rose con calma.

- No, Dwight no. – Kate negó con la cabeza. – Sigue molestando, pero me tiene sin cuidado… - bufó con fuerza antes de contestar. – Weasley.

- ¿Weasley? - repitió Maggie con calma - De los que siguen en el colegio están Hugo y Fred… ¿cuál de ellos?

- No te conviene responder con el nombre de mi hermano – sentenció Rose entre seria y divertida.

- Hugo es demasiado joven para alterarme – Kate tiró los ojos para atrás. - No sé qué se cree…

- Si no sabemos qué pasa, no podremos ayudarte – la cortó Rose. - ¿Qué te ha hecho Fred?

- Insinuó que debería haberme invitado a salir – pronunció la castaña con lentitud como si se tratara de un insulto.

- ¿Y eso está mal porque…? - empezó Maggie alzando las cejas.

- Porque si – contestó escuetamente Kate, como si fuera demasiado obvio.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste a mi adorado primo? – preguntó la primogénita de Ron y Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Me paré y le dije que si él me hubiera invitado a salir, yo me hubiera sentido muy ofendida porque a él le gustan las tontas, zorras, que los tratan a James y a él como si fueran de la realeza – Kate paró un segundo, con un mohín en sus labios. – En realidad sólo le dije que eran tontas, lo demás lo pensé, pero no lo dije…

- ¡Oh, abogada de mis primos! – soltó Rose con una carcajada – Antes los defendías ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- El capitán no es el problema – dijo Kate con el ceño fruncido.

- James puede ser un problema cuando quiere – soltaron Rose y Maggie al unísono.

- No conmigo, al menos - contestó la castaña.

- Ya lo entiendo - soltó Rose abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Si, creo que yo también – volvió Maggie. - ¿Te ha vuelto a gustar Fred?

- No, claro que no – Kate negó rápidamente, poniéndole énfasis con sus manos y su cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te ha intimidado Freddie? - inquirió Rose con una sonrisa.

- No me ha intimidado - se defendió la castaña con el ceño fruncido. - Me molestó que insinuara que puede tener a cualquiera cuando él quiera, y no es así - miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a sus amigas.

- ¿Qué harás? – indagó Rose circunspecta.

- No te preocupes, Rose, no lo lastimaré… - sonrió Kate cambiando completamente de actitud. - Yo siempre fui por lo que quería, nadie debió jamás ir a buscarlo por mí…

- ¿Y eso significa…? – volvió Rose.

- Que le demostraré a Fred que puede interesarse por mí, y yo no estaré interesada en lo absoluto… - terminó con una sonrisa.

- No creo que sea una buena idea - soltó Maggie.

- Sabemos que eres muy frontal, y puedes llegar a ser intimidante, pero no te conviene hacerlo, Kate. – habló esta vez la Weasley.

- Déjamelo a mi, no pasará nada, y será beneficioso para todos – sonrió la castaña.

- Estás jugando con fuego - empezó Maggie - sólo procura no quemarte…

Kate arqueó una ceja y las miró circunspecta. Era absolutamente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, ahí una de sus peores defectos, ser obstinada. Fred era un amigo, pero le molestaban esos arranques, como si ella fuera a tirarse a sus pies como todas las demás, de eso ni hablar. Tenían razón, iba a jugar con fuego, pero era un riesgo que necesitaba tomar, algo dentro de ella, le decía que era necesario que lo hiciera. A lo mejor estaba obnubilada, pero lo veía como una buena manera de poner a Fred Weasley en su lugar.

* * *

Era un día normal en el Ministerio de Magia. Magos y brujas de todas partes del mundo caminaban codeándose unos a otros por el abarrotamiento que había en el edificio.

En el centro, el monumento a los caídos en las Guerras Mágicas, se realzaba y llamaba la atención a pesar de ser ya moneda corriente. Allí un joven Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, los Potter, Nymphadora Tonks y hasta Dobby, estaban representados en piedra recordando a todos lo fatal que había sido la lucha contra las fuerzas de Voldemort.

En el medio de la gente, Ron Weasley, se dirigía hacia la oficina de su esposa, Hermione, en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, donde la bruja se había ganado una férrea reputación logrando establecer leyes a favor de la protección de hijos de muggles y magos de sangre mestiza.

Habían pasado veinticinco años de la guerra, Ron contaba con cuarenta y dos años. Su tupido cabello pelirrojo, estaba surcado por algunas canas, así como su rostro llevaba líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos y la boca. Aunque muchos habían dicho lo contrario por su manera descomunal de comer, el pelirrojo seguía siendo tan larguirucho como había sido en su adolescencia. Su caminar era enérgico y despreocupado, y llevaba una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro cubierto de barba incipiente.

Luego de que la guerra terminó, Harry se hizo Auror, Hermione volvió a Hogwarts, y él se estableció en Sortilegios Weasley con George. Poco a poco, comenzó a invertir, y gracias a eso, contaban con sucursales por todo el Reino Unido. Ron se ocupaba de la de Hogsmeade, ubicada donde había sido Zonko's, que había cerrado luego de que la tienda de bromas de los Weasley se convirtiera en un clásico y elevara su popularidad por los cielos.

Cuando entró al Departamento de Leyes, se dirigió a la regordeta secretaria de Hermione. El lugar estaba en perfecto orden, tenía muchísima iluminación, varias plantas en los rincones, y estaba pintado con colores suaves y parsimoniosos. Mildred Foran, una joven de cabello rubio, ojos castaños y saltones, y ademanes nerviosos que contrastaba mucho con el lugar, lo saludó mientras acomodaba en una pila los pergaminos que estaban desparramados sobre su escritorio.

- Señor Weasley – empezó con su voz chillona, que al principio resultaba irritante. – La señora Weasley está dentro, pase.

- Gracias, Mildred – sonrió Ron encaminándose a la puerta de roble, acomodándose su túnica negra.

- Adelante – escuchó desde el interior de la habitación luego de tocar dos veces.

La vio allí. En su escritorio, rodeada de pergaminos, y ella en el centro con pluma en mano, firmando y leyendo. Como siempre. Sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba. El cabello castaño de su mujer seguía igual de inmanejable, y sus ojos igual de escrutadores y precisos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como siempre hacía cuando se concentraba. Y también algunas líneas de expresión, a las que ella se había acostumbrado y no la acomplejaban en lo más mínimo.

Ron carraspeó cerrando la puerta. Ella levantó la vista, con la mirada suavizada y sonriendo levemente. Cuando estuvo a su lado se inclinó y la besó en los labios con dulzura. Si había algo que no cambiaría nunca era el amor que sentían por el otro. Pronto cumplirían dieciocho años de casados, y todo seguía en su lugar.

- Te fuiste muy temprano hoy por la mañana – habló el pelirrojo sentándose frente a ella.

- Tenía mil cosas para firmar y hacer… me están volviendo loca – soltó Hermione quitando la sonrisa de su rostro. - ¿Te he despertado? ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Bromista – Ron rió entre dientes. – Quise levantarme cuando tú lo hiciste, pero el cuerpo no me respondió – bromeó.

- Me imagino – sonrió la castaña.

- Bueno… he venido porque, además de que quería verte, – la miró entornando sus ojos azules, simulando una mirada lasciva, que provocó una carcajada por parte de su esposa – he recibido una lechuza de Harry… él está en el Departamento y no se puede mover de allí, están investigando lo del chico Malfoy, y Ginny tiene una entrevista con Gwenog Jones que no puede suspender.

- Lo que significa, que debemos ir a buscar a los chicos – sonrió Hermione.

- Exacto – contestó Ron.

- ¿Harry pudo averiguar algo de lo que le dijo Scorpius Malfoy? – preguntó la castaña algo preocupada.

- No – respondió Ron haciendo una mueca. – Yo desconfiaría del chico.

- Scorpius no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió hace años, Ron – lo regaño Hermione con un mohín. – Es buen chico.

- Seguro, si lo ha criado el hurón debe serlo – ironizó Ron con una ceja alzada.

- De acuerdo – Hermione lo cortó con un ademán, a sabiendas de que era inútil tratar de que el pelirrojo cambiara de parecer. - ¿Ha descubierto algo?

Ron, negó con la cabeza, pensativo.

- No – completó. – Nada. Además de eso, está el ataque de James y Maggie, hay problemas, Hermione.

- Lo sé – contestó la castaña con pesar. – No creo que llegue a mucho. Esperemos que no llegue a mucho.

- Tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas como siempre – Ron la tomó de las manos y le sonrió. – Ya pasamos por esto una vez.

- Si, y no quiero que nuestros hijos pasen lo mismo que nosotros… - balbuceó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No lo harán – enfatizó Ron apretando tenuemente las manos de su esposa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Ron soltó a Hermione y se apoyó nuevamente en su asiento, mientras ella soltaba un suave 'Adelante'.

- Disculpe, señora Weasley…

El timbre de voz le desagradó. Se giró con una ceja arqueada hacia el muchacho que seguía de pie junto a la puerta llevando un pergamino en la mano. Era de tez blanca, y cabello negro, perfectamente peinado y engominado. Sus ojos verdes ni siquiera se posaron en él. Ron lo observó. Observó sus ademanes correctos y pulcros. No podía tener más de veintitrés años. La profesora Trelawney sin duda hubiera dicho que tenía un mal aura.

El pelirrojo se giró a Hermione nuevamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido. La castaña arqueó una ceja.

- Ron, él es Seth Burke, está trabajando con nosotros desde hace unos meses – Hermione lo señaló. Ron esperó a que se acercara y estrechara su mano. – Él es mi esposo, Ronald Weasley.

- Un gusto, señor – soltó el chico con una media sonrisa.

Ron lo miró seriamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Bueno… señora Weasley, el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas ha enviado una lechuza para pedir que enviemos una copia de la ley que restringe el uso de dementores para la vigilancia de Azkaban – habló Seth Burke con fluidez.

- Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó la castaña extrañada. – Ese asunto está zanjado.

- Lo sé, pero un grupo se puso en contra y quieren que se reabra el debate – explicó el más joven.

- ¡Eso es una… estupidez! – exclamó Hermione girándose hacia los armarios que contenían los archivos. En menos de un minuto, le entregó el acta a Seth Burke. – Luego me comunicaré con ellos, dales esto.

- Gracias – Seth Burke inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. – Que tengan un buen día. – y desapareció por donde había entrado.

Ron se quedó pensativo por unos cuántos minutos más mientras Hermione despotricaba y buscaba aún más archivos.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿a quién se le ocurriría hacer algo así? Los dementores han estado fuera de Azkaban desde hace más de veinte años – bufó Hermione - ¡Veinte años! No puedo creer que quieran… - posó su mirada en su marido - ¿A ti qué te sucede?

- No me gusta – sentenció el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡A mi tampoco! – exclamó Hermione. - ¡Es una canallada! ¿Por qué…?

- No me has entendido – volvió Ron suavizando su voz. – Él – señaló a la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas - no me gusta.

Hermione se dejó caer en su asiento y bufó.

- Es un estudiante de Leyes Mágicas recién graduado – comenzó a explicar la mujer.

- No me interesa quién es, he dicho que no me gustaba – reafirmó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? – bramó la castaña haciendo aspavientos. - ¿Despedirlo? ¿Pedir su expulsión sólo porque no te gusta? Si despidieran a todas las personas que no te gustan, el Ministerio se quedaría corto de personal, Ronald – se cruzó de brazos. – No tengo tiempo para esto, si quieres discutir lo haremos por la noche, ahora debemos ir a buscar a los chicos.

- No quiero discutir, ni ahora ni por la noche – siguió Ron poniéndose de pie. - Estaba comentándote, no pretendo que hagas algo, Hermione.

- Y harás que Harry lo investigue – soltó la castaña con ambas cejas alzadas.

- Claro que si – Ron la tomó de la mano y la puso de pie de un tirón pegándola a él.

- Déjame en paz – soltó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. – Siempre con lo mismo. No quiero paranoia de tu parte, y menos discutir contigo por alguien por quien ni siquiera pondría las manos en el fuego.

- Lo sé, simplemente no me gusta, tiene algo que… me desagrada – Ron pegó su frente a la de su esposa. – ¿Estás enojada?

- No, pero me resulta absurdo que discutamos por eso – susurró Hermione a centímetros de su boca. – Estoy irritable por la cantidad de cosas que debía hacer, tú me has dado un motivo para iniciar una discusión…

- Hemos discutido por muchas tonterías, quizás deberías tomarte unas vacaciones – el pelirrojo subió las manos hasta sus hombros y masajeó levemente. – Relájate.

- Imposible – respondió la castaña rápidamente. – No puedo tener vacaciones por lo menos hasta septiembre u octubre.

Ron rió con ganas y la besó lánguidamente, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- De acuerdo… - balbuceó la castaña, rozando sus labios nuevamente. – Investígalo. Me parece inútil que lo hagas, pero…

- Lo haré de todas maneras - sonrió Ron dándole un último beso. - ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

- No, ya está todo listo – Hermione miró a su alrededor cuando su esposo se separó de ella y se encaminó a la puerta. – Ya que hoy por la noche no discutiremos, se me ocurre que podríamos hacer otra cosa…

- ¿Ha importado que discutiéramos antes? – Ron arqueó una ceja, travieso y sonrió.

- Yo me refería a que me des masajes… - sonrió la castaña.

- De acuerdo, eso también lo haré – rió suavemente el hombre, mientras ella se acercaba a él para salir de la oficina.

* * *

James se encontró a si mismo recorriendo los pasillos del tren. Quizás tratando de memorizar aún más cada detalle. Era la última vez que viajaría en él y eso le provocaba cierta nostalgia. Se detuvo antes de llegar al compartimiento siguiente, acomodándose mejor, puesto que el brazo sujeto al cabestrillo lo incomodaba de sobremanera.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió estrepitosamente y una mano lo metió hacia dentro. James abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto vio a Michelle Klumps, mirándolo con una expresión lastimera notablemente fingida. La rubia se acomodó sus largos bucles hacia un costado. El pelirrojo sabía quién era. Por más de que la mayoría cayera rendido a sus pies por su físico, sus grandes ojos verdes, o lo que fuera, él sabía que ella era un arma de doble filo. Una serpiente encubierta, que hacía cualquier cosa con tal de sacar un beneficio propio.

- James, me he enterado de lo que te ha ocurrido – dijo la rubia a su lado y tomándolo de la mano.

El pelirrojo entornó sus ojos castaños y se soltó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué quieres, Klumps? – habló solemnemente el primogénito de Harry y Ginny.

- Quiero saber cómo estás, si puedo ayudarte en algo, si necesitas algo – expresó la chica abriendo sus ojos sin dejar la expresión de preocupación de lado.

- No necesitas fingir, cariño – James se alejó de ella, por más que fueran sólo centímetros. – Sé cómo eres, ambos lo sabemos… deja de fingir.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes acusarme de eso? – exclamó Michelle Klumps soltando las primeras lágrimas. – ¡Me preocupo por ti y sólo recibo una negativa!

- Basta – sentenció James con seriedad. – Estaría mejor sino me molestaras.

- Me he enterado de que la rata de biblioteca estaba contigo cuando te atacaron – empezó la chica, volviendo haciendo caso omiso a lo que James decía, enjugándose algunas lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco que había sacado segundos antes de su túnica.

James la miró rabiosamente con el ceño fruncido. A eso había ido. A averiguar qué estaba haciendo con Maggie cuando los habían atacado. No le daría el gusto. Si tan sólo supiera que no le haría nada, le diría lo que había ido a escuchar. Pero estaba loca, desquiciada, ¿qué pasaría si Maggie tuviera problemas por una mentira suya?

- No la llames así. – bramó el pelirrojo con ira contenida. – Estaba conmigo, y no le sucedió nada.

- Tú habías inventado ese sobrenombre, ¿recuerdas? – Klumps se puso de pie llevándolo poco a poco hacia la pared opuesta a la puerta, hasta que el pelirrojo quedó con la espalda pegada a la misma.

- No quiero que la llames así – James rugió con el ceño fruncido. – No te atrevas a volver a hacerlo…

- ¿O qué? – susurró la rubia cerca de la boca del chico. – Sé que me extrañas, Jimmy.

James profirió una carcajada que la alejó unos pasos.

- No sé quién es tu fuente, pero está haciéndote quedar en ridículo – dijo el pelirrojo entre risas. – Créeme cuando te digo que no podrías estar más errada.

- Sé que eso no es cierto. – se acercó la chica nuevamente. James alzó una ceja divertido. – Sé que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti.

Michelle Klumps, comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con lentitud. El pelirrojo se rió con ganas, provocando que ella lo mirara con escepticismo, alzando ambas cejas. La chica se acercó rápidamente, besándolo de lleno en la boca. James abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aún no creía que ella pudiera haberse aguantado una humillación por su parte y que ahora estuviera tratando a toda costa de meterle la lengua en la boca. Tuvo ganas de matarla peor aún cuando vio que la cortina no estaba cerrada, y que Juliet Slater, la chismosa más grande de Hogwarts miraba la escena con los ojos como platos desde detrás del vidrio. En cuanto notó que el pelirrojo tenía su mirada en ella, salió corriendo vaya a saber uno donde. Empujó a la rubia con dureza y la miró de la misma manera.

- Déjame en paz… no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni quiero volver contigo. – exclamó James ya sin importarle que alguien lo escuchara. – Si quieres saber si pasó algo entre Maggie y yo sólo tienes que…

- ¿¡Maggie! – rió la rubia con estridencia. - ¿Ahora es Maggie? Vaya como cambian las cosas.

- Basta – sentenció James clavándole los ojos duramente.

- No, cuéntame, te has reconciliado con tu amiguita y decidiste besuquearte con ella en las mazmorras ¿Qué más? – Michelle Klumps lo miró con altanería. – No puedo creer que pases de mí a ella. Si me cambiabas por algo mejor…

- ¡Tú y yo nunca estuvimos juntos! – bramó James. – Y Maggie no…

- Creo que tu memoria te traiciona – la rubia alzó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa. – Lo recuerdas muy bien – puso un dedo en su pecho y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente hacia abajo. – Recuerdas las mazmorras, los salones vacíos, la sala de menesteres, Hogsmeade…

- ¡Basta ya! – James le quitó la mano con fuerza. – Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y ha terminado. No te quiero cerca de mí ¿lo comprendes?

- Tú te lo pierdes – rió la chica tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. – Pero si pretendes que me humillarás saliendo con la rata de biblioteca, estás muy equivocado.

- No me amenaces, Klumps. Y no te atrevas a meter a Maggie en esto – sentenció el pelirrojo aún con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de asco.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, aunque esta vez era Albus, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Te estaba buscando, James – habló ignorando a la rubia. Cuando reparó en los repiqueteos contra el suelo que esta hacía con sus zapatos la miró con una ceja alzada. - ¿Necesitas algo?

- No he terminado de hablar con tu hermano, así que… - empezó Michelle Klumps.

- Sí que has terminado, no me molestes – la cortó James.

- Oh creo que todavía no sabes quién soy, James. – la rubia se giró hacia la puerta. – Estás muy equivocado si piensas que esto quedará así… Tu amiguita lo pagará tanto como tú.

El pelirrojo ya no podía contenerse. Iba a matarla y con mucho gusto. Guiado por sus impulsos quiso seguirla, cuando la mano de su hermano se cerró en su hombro. Se giró encontrándose con Albus, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres idiota – soltó el pelinegro sin quitar sus ojos verdes de su hermano.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga, Al? ¡Dime! – exclamó James tirándose literalmente sobre uno de los asientos.

- Juliet Slater le estaba comentando a todo el mundo que estabas besuqueándote con Klumps, y te advierto que, cuando salía a buscarte, entraba al compartimiento de Rose. – Albus se sentó frente a él revolviéndose el cabello. – No me pareció normal que estuvieras con…

- ¿Qué dices? – James lo cortó con la mirada en blanco. - ¿Al compartimiento de Rose? Maggie está con Rose… le contará. ¡Oh, maldita sea! – apoyó la cabeza su mano izquierda y bufó.

- ¿Tienes algo con Maggie y no me has contado? – preguntó asombrado Albus.

- No tengo nada con ella, quisiera, pero… - empezó el pelirrojo avergonzado.

- La cagaste… si hubiera sabido, no dejaba que esa tonta entrara allí – Albus lo miró fijamente otra vez. - ¿Por qué has besado a Klumps, James? Sabes los problemas que acarrea eso. Lo sabes.

- ¡Ella me ha besado a mi! ¡Maldita zorra! – exclamó James para luego sentir una punzada en el brazo herido. - ¿Es que nada me saldrá bien?

- No te pongas así – trató de consolarlo el pelinegro. – Luego explicas cómo sucedieron las cosas. Venía a verte por otra cosa, tengo algo para contarte. Verás…

Ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia y a la amistad que su hermano tenía con Scorpius Malfoy, por lo que ni se inmutó cuando vio al Slytherin entrar al compartimiento. Cualquiera que conociera al padre del chico, no sólo lo encontraría parecido físicamente, sino que se daría cuenta de todas las diferencias en cuanto a personalidad. A pesar de todo, Scorpius era un Malfoy, pero con un sentido más amplio de la igualdad del que tenía su padre a su edad. James lo saludó con la cabeza cuando el chico se sentó frente a él.

- Creo que deberías contarle tú, Scor – habló Albus.

- Ayer por la noche escuché a un grupo cuchichear en la Sala Común… hablaban de algo así como una invitación a una especie de grupo – empezó el rubio con tranquilidad.

- ¿Has visto quiénes eran? – exclamó James olvidándose del asunto anterior. - ¿Les has dicho algo?

- No, porque a mi también me ha llegado – respondió Scorpius. – Le he informado a tu padre, pero como la carta se incendió, no le pude aportar demasiados detalles.

James alzó las cejas, entre conmocionado y sorprendido. Aquello significaba que había un grupo de gente que atentaría contra otros. No era nada bueno. ¿Y su padre no le había comentado nada? Frunció el ceño confundido.

- ¿Qué decía? – James lo instó a seguir hablando.

- Algo así como que el orden iba a verse alterado, que me convocaban para ayudar en la nueva lucha y un disparate que era algo así como – el rubio se detuvo unos segundos a pensar – 'Los caídos serán reivindicados con la sangre mancillada que logró destituirlos' o algo por el estilo.

- Vendrán por nosotros… todo concuerda. – soltó James con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No es necesaria la paranoia, Potter – habló sosegadamente el rubio. – Están reclutando alumnos, eso significa que aún no están preparados.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no están preparados? – volvió James de mala gana.

- Que son alumnos – contestó Scorpius como si fuera algo obvio, pasando una mano por su cabello, tratando de acomodarlo un poco. – Los que te han atacado a ti, eran alumnos y estaban entrenados.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes eso, Malfoy? – exclamó James poniéndose de pie.

El rubio lo miró con sus ojos grises sin sorprenderse de la exaltación del pelirrojo.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – le preguntó el chico sin inmutarse. – Es una estupidez que piensen que fueron personas ajenas a Hogwarts… ¿Cómo entrarían? Dime una posible entrada que no estuviera vigilada.

- No eran alumnos – negó James.

Albus se mantenía sentado, sin decir una sola palabra. La idea de Scorpius no le parecía errada, pero no quería ponerse a discutir con James. El pelirrojo se sentó nuevamente gesticulando.

- No podían ser alumnos – repitió James esta vez con menos seguridad.

- Eran alumnos, te apuesto lo que quieras – sonrió el rubio. – Entrenados y haciéndose los tontos el resto del tiempo. Para que vuelvan a actuar, fuera de Hogwarts, necesitan entrenar a más. No sería seguro para ellos, sean quienes sean.

James paseó la mirada por todo el compartimiento. Quizás lo habían derrotado unos críos jugando a los mortífagos. Era humillante. Más de lo que pensó que podría llegar a ser.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que te hagan algo por haber informado? – le preguntó James al Slytherin luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- No, me tiene sin cuidado – respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa. – Mira… La próxima no sólo irán detrás de ti y Margaret Fisher o de mi por haberlos 'traicionado' – gesticuló las comillas con los dedos - la próxima irán detrás de todos ustedes.

James sintió como un sudor helado le recorría la espalda, aunque ya sabía que eso pasaría, escucharlo era más complicado aún. Que estuvieran detrás de él, le importaba poco, mejor para él, se mantendría entretenido, pero ¿los demás? La idea de que pudieran lastimar a alguien cercano a él, hacía que la sangre le subiera a la cabeza y le provocaba náuseas.

- Yo estaré en su casa en dos semanas, para pasar las vacaciones mientras mis padres van a Glasgow con mis abuelos, y mientras tanto manténgame al tanto y cuenten conmigo – terminó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

- Malfoy… - empezó James.

- No me interesa lo que pienses de mí, soy un Malfoy – dijo con una sonrisa Scorpius cortando al hermano de su amigo. - Pero también me considero un traidor a la sangre ¿de acuerdo? Y si es necesario pelear hombro a hombro con ustedes, lo haré…

* * *

La noche había caído hacía pocas horas, y las calles ya habían sido colmadas de una espesa niebla, que a su vez humedecía el pavimento.

La primera vez que había ido a la maltrecha guarida, había pensado que debía ser una broma. Las paredes estaban cayéndose lentamente dejando el suelo, tanto por el lado de afuera como de adentro, lleno de pedazos de yeso a medio pintar.

Tenía una sonrisa indeleble plasmada en su rostro desde el día anterior, que ni siquiera el denso olor a encierro y mugre del lugar donde su jefe los convocaba había podido borrarla de su rostro. Quiso reír al pensar en la cobardía del viejo, que ni siquiera los convocaba en su lujosa mansión victoriana. Sabía que le espantaba la idea de que lo pudieran relacionar con ellos si algún día los atrapaban. A él lo asqueaba la idea de estar bajo su mando, pero debía acostumbrarse, sólo por el momento, de que las cosas eran así y debía cumplir sus encargos.

Unas pequeñas lámparas de aceite iluminaban tenuemente la gran habitación sin amueblar. El suelo de madera gastado crujía al compás de sus pasos a medida que se acercaba. Ya no se molestaba en no hacer ruido, lo estaban esperando. Distinguió a sus tres compañeros que habían participado del ataque a James Potter y a la mestiza, arrodillados en medio del círculo de encapuchados, con su jefe frente a ellos, expectante de que él apareciera.

- Llegas tarde – bramó el que hacía llamarse el líder cuando levantó la cabeza.

- Si, creo que me retrasé – contestó el recién llegado con un tono que de ser analizado, habría resultado burlón.

- Arrodíllate – su voz resonó por todas partes.

De mala gana se puso de rodillas junto al resto. Se rehusaba, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo como el resto, maldiciendo entre dientes. Lo estaban humillando.

- Los cuatro comprenden que lo que hicieron fue una locura, ¿verdad? – preguntó el mayor paseándose alrededor de los cuatro.

- Cumplimos sus órdenes… señor – contestó nuevamente con un tono insolente más notorio que el anterior.

- ¿Mis órdenes eran que desangren a Potter?

- No, señor – habló el que estaba junto al recién llegado entre susurros.

- ¿Cuáles eran mis órdenes?

El que debía contestar titubeó.

- Asustarlos – respondió sin estar convencido. – Informarles lo que ocurrirá.

- Exacto – siguió algo irónico el jefe deteniéndose junto al que hablaba. - ¿Y ustedes qué han hecho?

- Nosotros los asustamos, señor – habló otro con la voz temblorosa. – Nos tuvimos que defender porque nos dieron pelea, pero no fuimos los culpables de lo que le ocurrió a Potter.

- ¿Y quién es el responsable de ineptitud semejante? – exclamó acercándose al rostro del que había hablado.

- Él – señalaron los tres al recién llegado.

'Menudos incompetentes' pensó el aludido con una media sonrisa en su rostro oculto por la capucha. Vio cómo el hombre se giraba a él. Levantó la cabeza con desafío, mientras él giraba su cabeza a sus compañeros.

- ¡Ustedes tres! ¡Levántense y fórmense!

Sabía lo que venía a partir de ese momento.

- Me has desobedecido – pronunció su jefe iracundo. - _¡Crucio!_

Se retorció en el piso mugriento, pero no gritó para sorpresa de todos. Cuando la maldición hubo terminado se arrodillo nuevamente.

- ¿Te crees muy duro? – volvió el hombre riendo. - ¿Por qué me has desobedecido?

- Porque Potter me estaba desafiando – contestó sin más, levantando la cabeza. – No iba a dejar que ese maldito idiota y la mestiza me desafiaran.

- ¡No tienes excusas! – exclamó el hombre nuevamente - _¡Crucio!_

Volvió a retorcerse, esta vez con más violencia. Sentía el dolor. Cómo los músculos se le contraían uno a uno, desgarrándose y convulsionándose. Pero no se permitía gritar, no le daría el gusto. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras el sudor frío le bañaba el rostro poco a poco. Se levantó nuevamente, tembloroso.

- Ya está… levántate – ordenó.

A regañadientes se puso de pie junto a los que lo habían delatado. Miró a los demás. Eran veinte a lo sumo, y la próxima semana se unirían más. Si los demás se entrenaban bien, el plan saldría a la perfección. Su plan saldría a la perfección. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, aguantar esas faltas de respeto por parte de su superior. Sólo por un tiempo más.

- Ya hemos tomado medidas, tenemos infiltrados – empezó el hombre que encabezaba al grupo caminando en círculos frente a ellos. – En unos días, más personas se unirán a nuestras filas y poco a poco comenzaremos a atacar – hizo una pausa deteniéndose en el centro del círculo - ¿Quiénes son nuestros objetivos?

- ¡Los traidores, sus amigos y sus descendientes! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

- Bien – rió quedamente el líder – En unas semanas atacaremos nuevamente, mientras tanto todos colaboraremos en entrenar a los novatos.

- ¿Todos son estudiantes, señor? – preguntó una mujer con el rostro cubierto.

- No todos, ya los verán… nuestras filas crecerán gracias a los estudiantes sin embargo – contestó girándose. – Cuando sea la hora, podrás hacer lo que tú quieras – le habló al que había torturado minutos antes. – Creo que te encomendaré el primer ataque importante.

- Gracias, señor, es un honor – contestó el aludido entre dientes.

- Señor, me temo que hemos cometido un error – comenzó otra mujer a su lado. – El chico Malfoy le ha informado al Departamento de Aurors sobre la carta que le hemos enviado.

El hombre rió con efusividad, creando un gran silencio su alrededor.

- No ha sido un error – habló manteniendo un tono jocoso – Los Malfoy siempre han sido unos inservibles, era previsible que el chico haría eso siendo amigo del hijo de Potter – hizo una pausa. – Justo como yo creía. Y si todo sigue así, las cosas saldrán más que bien.

Simplemente no lo creía. Miró a su jefe con disgusto. Su modus operandi no era inteligente, no era grácil. Su jefe era un cretino vulgar que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se debían hacer las cosas. Sólo un poco más, se repitió, tratando de encontrar la paciencia que sabía que no poseía. Sólo un poco más y alcanzaría la gloria.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Espero sus respuestas, tomatazos, bombas por correo, flores o lo que quieran jaja._

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá._

_Los saluda,_

**_Sz._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo tres. Me llevó tiempo, porque ciertamente no me convencía, pero acá se los dejo._

_Gracias por los reviews, alertas y todo._

_Sin más,_

_**Disclaimer:** **TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN** le pertenece a JK Rowling._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo III**

El ruido de las botas golpear los charcos en las calles, indicaban que la huída no intentaba ser disimulada. Las dos personas reían alusivamente, mientras la adrenalina les corría por las venas incansablemente, sin menguar un segundo.

El día no tardaría en llegar, y las personas que ocupaban las casas de aquel barrio muggle, despertarían y se enterarían del horror. Aunque ciertamente si les había salido bien, los encontrarían mucho después.

El que iba a la cabeza, sonrió con suficiencia. La misión prometida, que su jefe le había otorgado no había sido la gran cosa. Pero aún así se había desenvuelto bien. Tenía claro que no debía dejar rastros, él lo sabía más que el cabeza hueca que le había tocado como compañero. Había temblado como una hoja mientras torturaban a aquella familia de traidores. No servía. Tuvo que refrenar una vez más el deseo de terminar con él. Le haría un favor al mundo, pero no convenía. El muy imbécil seguía riendo detrás suyo como si hubiera sido su hazaña. Carraspeó con la ira y la intolerancia carcomiéndolo por dentro, y apretó los puños mientras corría, hasta el punto que las uñas le lastimaban la carne de las palmas.

Debía proceder con moderación. Muchas veces pensaba que el resto debía temer de él. Él era una persona de temer, y deberían saberlo. Lo irritaba tener que ponerse una máscara de idiota para poder cumplir con su objetivo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ve más despacio! – bramó el otro con una voz tosca e inútil entre jadeos.

- No es mi culpa que no te pusieras en forma, muévete – le contestó con rapidez.

Escuchó las maldiciones de su compañero y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente.

Era una noche sin luna, y unas nubes grises colmaban el cielo, disipándose despacio, dejando ver algunas estrellas ocultas entre ellas. No había ni un alma en las calles.

Adentrándose a un barrio un poco más apartado, aflojó el paso y se estiró los músculos con un abrazo a sí mismo. Todavía le latían las sienes, y no le costaba ningún esfuerzo oírlos gritar en su mente. Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver toda la escena. Desde que irrumpieron en la casa, y sacaron de la cama a la pareja que dormía tranquilamente, y luego al niño. No le costaba en lo más mínimo. No le había costado tampoco tener que matarlos. Ni siquiera al niño, que chillaba al ver a sus padres gritar como condenados, seguros de lo que les depararía el destino. Se giró cuando su compañero lo tomó del hombro con fuerza.

- Hacemos un buen equipo – lo escuchó decir.

No pudo refrenar las ganas de saltarle encima y molerle la cabeza contra el suelo. Se soltó y caminó hacia un callejón, entre dos roídos edificios. Tenía que alejarse de él como de lugar. La respiración se le había tornado dificultosa, y un hormigueo insoportable se extendía por sus extremidades. Escuchó los pasos detrás de él. ¿Es que no estaba claro que no podía tenerlo cerca?

- ¿Qué te sucede? – continuó el tosco hombre acercándose más aún.

- Déjame en paz – rugió el primero mientras se recostaba contra una pared. – Aléjate.

- Debemos salir de aquí, si los encuentran, los aurors…

- Eres un asqueroso cobarde – sentenció. – Un inútil y un asqueroso cobarde.

El hombre, visiblemente más corpulento que él, lo tomó de la túnica con enfado.

- No me faltes el respeto – gruñó mientras lo levantaba unos centímetros.

El primero, le dio un empujón y se soltó para luego sacudirse la túnica. Pese a que estuviera tomando aire constantemente, sentía que se asfixiaba. Era irreprimible el deseo de asesinar a aquel ser.

- ¡Hacemos un buen equipo! – se burló con una carcajada amarga, mientras se giraba con su varita en la mano. – Si hubiera sido por ti, estarían vivos y nosotros atados a la espera de aurors… - percibió el temblor del cuerpo de su compañero cuando se acercó un paso. - ¿Tienes miedo? – rió con fuerza – Un hombretón como tú no debería tenerlo, a menos… que fueras un cobarde. _¡Crucio!_

El hombre se desplomó a sus pies, chillando de dolor mientras él sostenía su varita con una sonrisa satisfecha. La impotencia iba disminuyendo, y un placentero calor le inundó el pecho.

- ¡Estás loco! – gimió el atacado aún debajo de la capucha negra.

- ¿¡Qué harás! – rió. – ¿Me desarmarás? No tienes ni las agallas ni la técnica para hacerlo.

Le pateó suavemente la cara para que levantara su rostro. Quería que lo mirara cuando lo hiciera. Que lo mirara cuando diera el zarpazo final y terminara con su asquerosa e inservible vida. Una débil luz, le mostró el marfileño rostro de su compañero. Más pálido de lo normal, las pupilas de sus ojos claros dilatadas hasta el punto que parecían negros, sus rechonchas mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, sudor y mugre. Una mustia mata de cabello castaño cubría parcialmente su cabeza casi calva. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, sin querer perderse un detalle de aquel suceso, y rió profundamente sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita.

- Pobre infeliz – soltó jocosamente – De seguro que ya te has orinado encima.

- No puedes hacer esto… no puedes – balbuceó el hombre con el temor a flor de piel.

- ¿Hacer qué, querido compañero? – pronunció suavemente.

- ¡Esto que haces, maldito canalla! – exclamó dolorosamente, cuando el otro le pisó una mano con fuerza.

- Si no quieres que lo haga, – quitó su bota de su compañero – si te resulta una injusticia, – hizo una pausa pensando – un… deshonor, trata de defenderte…

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! – exclamó abriendo y cerrando la boca.

- Hum… puede ser, aunque yo preferiría otra clase de término – carcajeó. – Alguno un poco más sutil – se inclinó ante el hombre cuyas facciones estaban desfiguradas por el pánico. - ¿Quieres decirme algo?

- El jefe te matará – soltó con su último aliento de vida, segundos antes que la maldición asesina tronara en el aire, y un haz de luz verde le atravesara el pecho, para luego caer con un ruido sordo y pesado al suelo húmedo y sucio.

- Te equivocas – soltó con una carcajada. – Espera y verás.

* * *

Todo tenía que complicarse de alguna manera u otra. Estaba fatigado. Sentía los ojos arenosos y los miembros pesados. Había mirado el reloj hacía menos de cinco minutos, y no creía que recién eran las nueve de la mañana, y que le quedaban cerca de cinco horas más de trabajo.

Harry siguió caminando por los estrechos pasillos del Departamento de Aurors, con una taza de café negro y humeante en la mano. Las cosas se estaban complicando. Desde el ataque de James, un grupo de graciosos, había estado presumiendo de ser los autores de lo que se había dado a conocer en El Profeta para obtener sus cinco minutos de fama. Había hecho decenas de interrogatorios esos dos últimos días, y terminaba concluyendo en que todos estaban locos y que ciertamente, no eran ellos. ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacerse cargo de algo así? Realmente debían estar desesperados.

El día anterior había mandado a llamar al nuevo profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, que había estado en el castillo el día del ataque. Siendo auror y habiendo visto tantas cosas con el correr de los años, sabía que no podía pasar por alto nada. Hasta el que lucía como el más inocente, podía ser el culpable de miles de desgracias. Neville confiaba en el profesor por alguna razón, pero aún así se había quedado pensando cuando le había dicho que debía interrogarlo por las dudas. Saludó con la cabeza a uno de sus subordinados, mientras entraba a su oficina, donde el profesor lo esperaba.

- Buenos días – lo saludó Harry con seriedad.

Su primera impresión no fue como pensaba. El hombre se había puesto de pie para estrechar su mano. Era joven, no más de treinta años. Alto y larguirucho. Tenía el cabello negro desprolijo, pero no demasiado largo; lentes y barba de unos cuántos días. No le pareció un psicópata encubierto, pero se repitió para sí mismo una vez más que las apariencias solían engañar.

Se sentó frente a él y tomó la ficha con sus datos.

- De acuerdo, empecemos – habló el auror acomodándose los lentes. – Le diré la información que tengo de usted y me dirá si está bien ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, señor – respondió con una voz grave y armoniosa.

- Su nombre es Logan Whelan, australiano, veintiocho años – comenzó a leer. Miró al joven y este le asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué ha venido a trabajar a Hogwarts?

- Me ha recomendado Horace Slughorn – comenzó tranquilo. – El director de Hogwarts me ha dicho que viniera para Gran Bretaña en estos días para una entrevista.

- Alguien con un curriculum como el suyo, podría prescindir de venir a la otra parte del mundo a trabajar ¿tiene algún motivo en particular? – arqueó una ceja mientras levantaba la vista.

- Problemas personales, sin ofender, señor Potter – respondió quedamente.

- En este momento deberá relegar su intimidad, señor Whelan… Esto es muy serio – repuso con crudeza. – Ha habido un ataque justo el día que usted visitó Hogwarts, según las víctimas las voces eran de mayores, responda todo lo que le digo…

- No hay necesidad de levantar la voz, señor – lo cortó con nerviosismo.

- Han intentado asesinar a mi hijo – siguió con una mueca de amargura e ira acumulados – Y encontraré al culpable aunque me cueste la vida.

El joven apretó los ojos con asentimiento. Y titubeó antes de seguir hablando.

- No me queda nadie... ni en Australia ni en ninguna parte – balbuceó con un dolor aparente en su voz. – No tengo nada que perder. Por eso he aceptado el empleo. – suspiró con fuerza. – Mi madre ha muerto hace unos meses, he vendido la casa y me he trasladado a Inglaterra.

- De acuerdo… ¿A qué hora estuvo en el despacho de Neville? – preguntó Harry nuevamente.

- A eso de las diez…

- ¿Y a qué hora se fue del castillo? – volvió el auror.

- Hum… a las once, once y media de la mañana – soltó pensativo. – Si, me retiré antes de las doce.

- ¿Estuvo con alguien después de retirarse? – indagó Harry. - ¿Alguien que confirme que estuvo en otro lugar que no fuera Hogwarts?

Era un procedimiento de rutina que lo aburría muchísimo, y hasta el momento no veía nada raro en Logan Whelan. Le molestaba tener que mostrarse como algo que no era. Como un tipo sin escrúpulos. Pero la idea de que volvieran a atacar a su familia, le ponía los nervios de punta. Si él era el culpable, se encargaría personalmente de que cumpliera con una condena.

- No conozco a nadie aquí, señor – le respondió con una mueca. – Pero estuve en un café en Hogsmeade… Las Tres Escobas.

- Hablaré con Madame Rosmerta… ¿a qué hora ha sido eso aproximadamente?

- Llegué a las doce del mediodía, quizás unos minutos después – contestó sin titubear. – De verdad siento lo de su hijo, señor, pero no he tenido nada que ver.

'Eso se verá' pensó Harry con el ceño fruncido. La única persona ajena al castillo que había ingresado, había sido aquel hombre. Y aunque las apariencias y las respuestas del interrogatorio le indicaban que posiblemente no había sido él, debía investigarlo a fondo. No sólo por el protocolo, sino porque muchas veces se les habían escapado de las manos criminales que eran aces a la hora de mentir y engañar a aurors experimentados.

Neville le había contado la historia de aquel hombre cuando fue a plantearle la idea de que debía interrogarlo. Su amigo de años le dijo que era imposible, pero que igual lo entrevistara y que lo mandara al Caldero Chorreante a hospedarse, de esa manera podrían vigilarlo más de cerca.

Logan Whelan no tenía ningún historial criminal o antecedentes de nada. Toda su vida había cumplido. Aunque esas cosas podían cambiar. Las personas eran impredecibles.

- ¿Dónde se está alojando, señor Whelan? – le preguntó con más tranquilidad.

- En una pensión muggle, es lo único que he podido conseguir…

- De acuerdo – Harry se apretó los ojos con una mano, deslizando sus anteojos hacia arriba. – Neville ha dicho que fueras a hospedarte al Caldero Chorreante… no sabía dónde estabas parando ahora. Rentan unos cuartos.

- Me parece mejor… la pensión no es muy buena que digamos – sonrió nervioso.

Harry le extendió un pergamino doblado.

- Esa es la dirección, ve ahí – sonrió a medias. – Disculpa las molestias.

- Está en todo su derecho, señor. Yo haría...

El estrpitoso golpe de la puerta hizo que ambos se giraran. Una auror de mediana edad con los ojos salidos de la impresión entró a toda velocidad al despacho. Harry se puso de pie rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa, Robbins? – le preguntó con dureza.

- Señor… - balbuceó nervioso. – Ha habido… un ataque...

Harry se disculpó con Logan y le indicó la salida balbuceando disculpas. En el centro de la oficina, un grupo de aurors se había congregado, hablando rápidamente. Algunos iban y venían con pergaminos, y enviaban patronus a diestra y siniestra. Harry conocía la desesperación y la intranquilidad a simple vista. No sabía aún quiénes habían sido las víctimas, si vivían o cuál era su estado, pero la situación era angustiosa. Se acercó con rapidez, tomando un pergamino de la mesa. Con el corazón en la garganta. Si las víctimas del ataque fueran parientes suyos, le hubieran informado. Pero ese sentimiento corrosivo era inevitable.

- ¿Quiénes y cómo se encuentran? – preguntó sin palabras medias.

Bajó la vista al pergamino nuevamente, pero no tuvo tiempo a leerlo.

- Dennis, Lisa y Colin Creevey – respondió un auror veterano, alisándose el cabello pajoso y entrecano con torpeza mientras se acercaba a su jefe. – Toda una familia… están muertos.

Harry soltó el pergamino y se giró, con un sudor frío corriéndole por la espalda. Dennis, su mujer y su hijo. Las piernas le flaquearon un segundo. Quizás era más serio de lo que pensaba. Tragó saliva con fuerza, mientras se hacía a la idea de que una familia entera había sido asesinada, mientras se suponía que él velaba por la seguridad del mundo mágico.

- Traten de que no se filtre a El Profeta… tergiversarán todo – soltó el pelinegro llevándose una mano a la frente. - ¿Quiénes fueron al reconocimiento?

- Davis y Hoopler – volvió a hablar el veterano secándose el sudor de las manos con la túnica poco disimuladamente – Lo están esperando a usted, señor…

- ¿Se han comunicado con los padres de Dennis? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

- No los hemos podido localizar… ¿usted… los conocía? – indagó un auror más joven de cabello castaño y ojos saltones.

- Si, Dennis peleó en la Batalla de Hogwarts – habló Harry con melancolía y pesadumbre. – Traten de localizarlos, iré con los demás.

* * *

Una peculiar construcción se alzaba en medio de unos extensos jardines en Ottery St. Catchpole. El día había comenzado hacía varias horas, y una mujer retaca con el cabello pelirrojo surcado por grandes bancos de canas, caminaba lentamente hacia el gallinero. Molly Weasley, había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en La Madriguera que, si bien había sido reformada por el paso de los años y la erosión que causaba este, conservaba su esencia. El físico de la mujer no era el de antes, había entrado en sus setenta años desde hacía tiempo, pero eso no le impedía realizar todos los quehaceres y ocuparse de la casa.

Su vida había sufrido muchas transformaciones. Algunas buenas, como el nacimiento de sus nietos y la expansión de la familia Weasley, que eso no era decir poco. Y otras, que se conservaban como heridas tirantes, imposibles de que sanaran nunca. Había cosas que el tiempo no curaba, como la muerte de Fred, uno de sus siete hijos. Seguramente esas épocas, esos años oscuros donde el miedo se vivía a flor de piel, parecían muy lejanos para Molly y Arthur Weasley. Pero no pasaba un día que no recordaran a Fred. George, su gemelo, había crecido, y se había convertido en un adulto, pero tanto los vestigios de dolor como la chispa que compartía con su hermano, seguían vigentes; y las anécdotas, que si bien resultaban dolorosas en ocasiones, llegaban como torrentes, y el mismo Fred Weasley parecía estar sentado entre ellos, riendo y bromeando, como siempre lo hacía.

En la antigua habitación de los hermanos antes nombrados, Rose tamborileaba los dedos sobre sus rodillas, con la certeza de que la charla que estaba teniendo con sus primos, James y Albus, no terminaría del todo bien. Fijó la vista hacia las roídas cajas, pertenecientes a sus tíos, que yacían en el suelo, amontonadas en los rincones. A ninguno de la familia se le hubiera ocurrido nunca abrirlas, no después de la historia del ojo negro de su madre. El suelo de la habitación estaba manchado y, conociendo a su abuela, sabía que seguramente había tratado de limpiarlo de todas las maneras posibles sin encontrar resultado alguno. Las paredes también, estaban manchadas con tizne, producto de las explosiones causadas por los experimentos de los gemelos Weasley.

Rose se concentró en sus primos, removiéndose en la cama individual que le servía de asiento. James estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a sus pies, mientras que Albus ocupaba la otra cama disponible y miraba el techo a medida que la conversación avanzaba.

La pelirroja era reconocida por su racionalidad, que formaba parte de ella y no podía evitarla por más que quisiera a veces, y por su postura maternal ante sus primos. No había uno de ellos que no hubo sido regañado por la primogénita de Ron y Hermione. En ocasiones se sentía frustrada por ser tan predecible. Todos sabían que diría o haría en ciertas ocasiones. Si bien los consejos o regaños eran recibidos, la mayor parte del tiempo, de manera hostil, todos paraban a pensar en sus adentros y se preguntaban si Rose tenía la razón. Todos esperaban lo mejor de ella, y eso era realmente estresante. Equivocarse no estaba en sus planes, ni siquiera consideraba equivocarse como una posibilidad de un acto fallido o un error. Ella no era de las personas que se equivocaban o vivían a la merced de sus sentimientos.

- Bien, ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de problemas? – soltó Albus mientras revolvía su cabello oscuro, como el de su padre.

- De acuerdo – coincidió James, crispado por haber pasado la hora anterior hablando del que había sido el enemigo acérrimo de su padre, Lord Voldemort.

- Hay algo que quiero saber – habló tirándole del cabello rojo a James.

- Dispara – bromeó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie para luego sacudir a su hermano para que le hiciera lugar y sentarse en la cama. Albus se sentó junto a él refunfuñando. James se acomodó los anteojos cuadrados de marco negro con la mano izquierda, puesto que seguía sin poder mover su brazo derecho tras sufrir el ataque.

Rose arqueó una ceja, pensando para sí misma cómo podía encarar el tema.

- ¿Entonces? – insistió James.

- No lo sé… estás raro, de la noche a la mañana empiezas a hablar con Maggie como si nada hubiera pasado…

- Te equivocas, todavía no lo he hecho, ella me sacará a patadas – la cortó con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Ves? Quieres hablar con Maggie, hace unos meses sólo la insultabas - la pelirroja frunció el ceño sin llegar a comprenderlo.

Albus se removió con una sonrisa disimulada.

- No quiero… no sé - empezó sin saber cómo mentirle a su prima, no podía decirle que le gustaba Maggie o lo que fuera, su prima le bajaría los humos de un plumazo, y era más que obvio, ella no querría que él le anduviera atrás a su mejor amiga. Rose conocía su trato con las mujeres, y no se iba a creer, por más de que fuera cierto, que quería cambiar. - Yo…

- No puedes pretender que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes - soltó interrumpiéndolo.

- No - se jaló el cabello suavemente - No, no puedo hacerlo.

- Si hubieras procedido de otra manera…

- Lo sabe, créeme – acotó Albus.

- Si, lo sé – asintió el pelirrojo.

- Creo que esa fue la única vez que no pude decir absolutamente nada, me quedé sin palabras – empezó la pelirroja rememorando la pelea entre su primo y su mejor amiga. – Nunca pude entender si tu razón para dejar de hablarle había sido Lydon o si había algo de trasfondo – hizo una pausa – Si tú se lo hubieras pedido, ella dejaba a ese imbécil para conservar su amistad contigo.

- No sabes…

- Tú no sabes – lo cortó la pelirroja con énfasis. – Ella misma me lo dijo, James – continuó – Incluso en una oportunidad tuve que frenarla para que fuera a decírtelo, te habías comportado como un crío, pero a ella no le importaba rebajarse e ir a decirte que si tú volvías a hablarle, lo dejaba.

Observó cómo su primo se ponía pálido y bajaba su mirada al suelo con pesar.

- No podía hacerlo, no tenía derecho y es una idea descabellada ¿no crees? – El pelirrojo estiró las piernas y se rascó la barba incipiente - Me resultó más fácil comportarme como un idiota.

- Es algo que te sale natural – volvió a acotar Albus recibiendo una mirada cargada de odio por parte de su hermano. El pelinegro rió – Sabes que estoy bromeando.

- Y así la perdiste para siempre, James… Por comportarte como un idiota – volvió Rose.

Lo que vio luego la dejó helada. James tenía una expresión distante, pensativa y apesadumbrada que nunca antes había visto en él. Todo le cerró en aquel momento. Se lo había preguntado antes, pero se decía a si misma que era imposible. Ahora todo estaba más claro. Debería haber medido sus palabras.

- Oh, Merlín…

- No, cállate - soltó con crudeza el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie. - Ya está, Rose…

- ¡James, por Morgana! - exclamó la chica con los ojos azules como platos.

- No quiero hablar al respecto - se giró dispuesto a irse, ya no quedaba más para decir.

- ¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato, James Sirius Potter! - bramó cerrando las puertas con un movimiento de su varita que había sacado de sus jeans oscuros. - Siéntate donde estabas, ahora mismo - sentenció con los brazos en jarras, una imagen que hizo que sus primos recordaran a su madre. James obedeció bufando. - ¿Cuándo demonios sucedió esto?

- Habla con propiedad, Rose - bromeó.

- ¡Me importa una… un rábano! - gritó - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

- ¿Decirte qué? ¿Que quiero a Maggie? ¿Y que quiero tenerla conmigo sin importar qué? - soltó con amargura - Ya está, Rose… de verdad que no quiero hablar más del tema, ya no… - Rose lo miró como antes, esta vez más pálida de lo normal y se sentó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- James… ¿Qué piensas hacer? - habló la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Ahora? Pensaba ir a embriagarme por ahí, pero quizás vaya a casa y a encerrarme por una buena temporada, lo último que necesito es hablar de esto…

- Todo lo contrario – habló Albus. – Vamos, este no es el James que todos conocemos, ¿piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados? ¡Que te hayas enamorado es un milagro, hermano!

- Maggie me odia, - lo cortó - Me detesta por todo lo que pasó, y déjenme decirte que está bien, me lo merezco… yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

- Por las calzas de Merlín – balbuceó Rose llevándose una mano a la frente. - Esto es serio… - eligió bien las palabras antes de hablar nuevamente - Maggie no te odia, James.

- Pues debería – contestó el pelirrojo con énfasis. - Está en todo su derecho. Tú lo dijiste, Rosie… la perdí para siempre, y me lo merezco por canalla, por imbécil.

- Yo no… - Rose se mordió el labio inferior - Mira… nada es imposible, ella no cree que puedas cambiar, hazlo y verás. Lo siento, James.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada - le sonrió - Estaré bien… Además me hubieras matado si quisiera salir con ella, si ella y yo no hubiéramos peleado, yo no soy un buen partido…

- Esta vez es diferente – la pelirroja se inclinó hacia delante y le golpeó un brazo con cariño - ¿Quién lo diría? ¿James Sirius Potter enamorado? - se puso seria - Yo no te creo capaz de lastimarla otra vez, es por eso que te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

- Y es por eso que te quiero tanto, Rosie, pero la realidad es que no se puede hacer nada… - hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú eres un Gryffindor? Dejas mucho qué desear – empezó Albus - Te estás comportando como un cobarde. Será un desafío ¿no lo crees? - hizo una pausa mirándolo con seriedad. - Mientras que no la lastimes en el proceso, estará bien, James…

- No sería capaz.

- ¿Qué harás? – le preguntó la pelirroja luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- No lo sé, cuando llegue el momento veré qué puedo hacer… - suspiró abatido.

- Bueno… creo que deberías saber que Maggie viene a quedarse en casa la próxima semana - habló Rose con una media sonrisa.

- Genial - dijo irónico.

- ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está mi primo? - Rose arqueó una ceja. - Mira… has algo y no te comportes como un cobarde… Al tiene razón, no mereces ser un Gryffindor ¡demuestra que eres valiente, por Merlín!

- ¡No soy un cobarde!

- Demuéstralo – retrucó Albus

- Pero… llevo todas las de perder - balbuceó.

- Por una vez en tu vida, juégate por algo que no sea un partido de Quidditch… Ponte los pantalones, James, y hazlo – exclamó Rose con dureza. - Empieza de cero y has que confíe en ti otra vez, ¡has algo!

- No te entiendo. Primero la defiendes a ella y ahora ¿yo soy un cobarde? - siseó entornando los ojos.

- Quiero lo mejor para los dos, y no quiero verte llorando por los rincones…

- No es propio de mí llorar por los rincones, Rose, no exageres…

- Ya no sé qué esperar de ti, primo - rió - De acuerdo, es una broma mala - agregó al ver a James con una ceja alzada - Pero te estás poniendo sentimental…

- ¡No me pongo sentimental! - se quejó el pelirrojo enérgicamente.

- Bueno… ahora crees en el amor, dentro de poco te pondrás cursi y…

- Ya basta - sentenció. - No es para nada gracioso… yo no me quejo del rubio.

- ¿De qué deberías quejarte? No pasa nada entre Scorpius y yo - habló Rose luego de aclararse la garganta.

Sabía que su rostro había adquirido el mismo color que su cabello, sentía un fuego que le iba desde los pies hasta la coronilla. Albus rió con fuerza y James soltó una carcajada burlesca. No entendía, no lograba entender qué era lo que veían entre Scorpius Malfoy y ella. Miró a James, que lucía pensativo con una sonrisa divertida plasmada en su rostro.

- No voy a preguntarte…

- Pienso en la reacción que tendría tío Ron si anduvieras con Malfoy - soltó. Rose lo miraba tan fijo que no pestañeaba siquiera - Vamos Rosie, estás hasta el cuello por el rubio, lo sabemos y se nota… - codeó a Albus que seguía riendo.

- Es verdad, se nota – apoyó a su hermano.

- No es verdad - se defendió Rose - Mataría a papá…

- Eso es lo que se llama exagerar – acotó Albus.

- ¿Exagerar? - repitió con incredulidad. - ¿Creen que exagero cuando te digo que mataré a mi padre si llegara a ser… a estar con Scorpius, el hijo de su peor enemigo? - soltó con rapidez haciendo que a sus primos les costara entenderla. - Además es una idea completamente absurda.

- Rose, él babea cuando te ve… - siguió el pelinegro. – Es mi mejor amigo y estoy con él la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! - dijo evidentemente nerviosa.

- Y tú babeas por él – siguió el pelirrojo adoptando una postura pensativa - no estaría mal… no me parece malo, es mucho mejor que Parsons, definitivamente…

- Yo…

- ¡Te gusta, admítelo! – James sonrió abiertamente, mirándola con suspicacia.

- No - negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. - Después de lo que pasó con… con Nicholas…

- ¿Te confinarás por culpa de ese imbécil? ¡Vamos! – continuó Albus. – Ese maldito imbécil…

- Albus, cuida tu vocabulario – lo regañó la pelirroja.

- Es un maldito imbécil – soltó James. – Gracias a Merlín que Al se encargó de él y le dio esa tremenda paliza – hizo una pausa. – Aunque creo que nosotros no le habríamos hecho tanto, la paliza estuvo muy bien.

- Gracias – soltó el pelinegro.

- ¡Los dos son unos inmaduros! – exclamó la pelirroja.

- Si, cambia de tema… - bromeó Albus con una sonrisa – Aunque sea divertido verlos evadirse y mirarse furtivamente cuales enamorados, deberían hacer algo.

- No es gracioso - replicó Rose con seriedad.

- Sí que lo es – sonrió James.

- Yo no lo evado ni lo miro ¿de acuerdo? Y estoy segura de que él tampoco - luego de ponerse de pie, puso los brazos en jarras - Espero que recapaciten y dejen de hablar tonterías.

- ¿Porque te molestaría quedar en evidencia frente a Scorpius cuando venga la próxima semana? - preguntó Albus con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Rose quedó en blanco. Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Recobró la compostura tomando pequeñas y disimuladas bocanadas de aire. No le gustaba. Se repitió para sus adentros, aunque no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara. No podía gustarle Scorpius Malfoy. Miró a sus primos entornando los ojos y salió disparada hacia el jardín, escuchando a sus espaldas las risas de los hermanos Potter.

* * *

Harry se encontró caminando despacio hacia la casa de los Creevey, casi con pesadez. El barrio estaba sumido en un silencio espeluznante. Ya habían podido desprender a los muggles curiosos de las puertas de sus casas implantando otros recuerdos, y a la policía, inventando una historia creíble para que dejaran trabajar a los aurors en paz.

Aquella mañana, más temprano, una vecina que pasaba por la vereda de la casa mientras paseaba a su perro, descubrió que la puerta del frente estaba entreabierta. Simpatizaba con Lisa Creevey y su familia, pese a que los encontraba extraños y que el niño causara problemas el año pasado destruyendo su jardín de rosas casi por completo, sin siquiera ensuciarse las manos. La mujer había entrado, llamando a la señora Creevey en voz alta, para toparse con los dos cadáveres en la sala. Un equipo de desmemorizadores había tenido que actuar rápidamente luego que la mujer diera su testimonio en medio de una crisis nerviosa.

El recibidor estaba completamente intacto. Los cadáveres de Dennis y su esposa, yacían en el centro de la sala. Harry giró la cabeza, pese a que había visto muchas cosas, que fueran conocidos lo hacía más difícil.

Se acercó a Mark Davis, un auror cuarentón y larguirucho con unos pocos cabellos rubios en su cabeza. El hombre lo miró con sus prominentes ojos azules e hizo una mueca de disgusto con sus finos labios casi invisibles.

- Dime – soltó Harry con un dolor de cabeza que crecía segundo a segundo.

- Fueron torturados y luego asesinados… lo que ves es lo que tenemos, Harry – contestó el hombre frunciendo el ceño. – No dejaron rastros de nada. El niño estaba durmiendo, fue inmediato.

Con esa declaración no sabía si debía sentir alivio o dejar que la repugnancia se apoderara de él.

- ¿Alguna nota, aviso? – soltó el pelinegro mostrando una calma que en ese momento no poseía.

- Nada, estamos esperando…

- ¿Pudieron contactar a la familia? – volvió Harry.

- Si, Hoppler ha ido a hablar con ellos para informarles – dijo el auror con tranquilidad. – Si al menos tuviéramos una pista… lo que fuera.

- Tarde o temprano se equivocarán – acotó el pelinegro. – En Hogwarts no han dejado pistas tampoco, pero la racha se les acabará.

- ¿Piensas… piensas que los que han hecho esto, son los mismos que atacaron a tu hijo en Hogwarts? – preguntó Mark Davis con el rostro desencajado.

- ¿Por qué no? – arqueó una ceja circunspecto.

- Porque lo de tu hijo seguramente fue una broma estudiantil, esto es asesinato – contestó rápidamente perdiendo todo el color de su rostro.

Harry respiró profundamente antes de contestar. Miró a su compañero con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Broma estudiantil? – repitió el pelinegro. - ¿Crees que hacen bromas estudiantiles con magia negra?

- Nadie pudo haber entrado a Hogwarts…

- Eso no lo sabes – lo cortó con dureza. – Además puede haber sido algún estudiante involucrado con esto mismo.

- No puede…

- ¡Abre los ojos, maldita sea! – exclamó Harry. – Esto puede terminar igual que hace veinticinco años atrás y esto lo comprueba – hizo un ademán señalando a su alrededor. – No se trata de bromas o chistes de mal gusto, estamos hablando de asesinato.

- Pero… no puede ser – se rascó la calva mientras miraba la nada, sin siquiera pestañear.

- Puede ser – reafirmó Harry. – Nada me sorprende desde que peleamos en la guerra anterior, tú la has vivido igual que todos, supuse que deberías saber que…

- ¡No será igual que aquella vez! – lo cortó el hombre con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – volvió el jefe de los aurors. - ¿Tú? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

- No estamos hablando de V…Vol…Voldemort.

- No, pero puede que ocurran las mismas cosas – sentenció con fuerza. – Y debemos prepararnos… ¡Si tienes miedo, sabes que puedes retirarte y esconderte bajo tu cama hasta que todo pase, Davis!

El hombre frente a él había sobrepasado los límites de su palidez y ni siquiera pestañeaba al ser sorprendido por la actitud de su jefe, que por lo general se mostraba parsimonioso.

Harry se apretó los ojos, levantando los lentes de marco redondo. Se sentía rotundamente débil, sentía que había llegado al fin de un callejón sin salida. Hasta que aquellas personas se equivocaran o dieran avisos mofándose de sus ataques, como ocurría normalmente, estaban en la nada, y todos eran blancos fáciles.

Lo único que había podido conseguir, pero ni siquiera constatar, era la información que les había aportado Scorpius Malfoy. El chico les había dado nombres de algunos de sus compañeros, de los que creía estar seguro que pertenecían a aquella "asociación", grupo o lo que fuera. Entre aquellos nombres, figuraban apellidos de importantes y prestigiosas familias de magos, lo que demoraba en cierto modo el proceso de investigación. Los contactos de aquellas familias le ponían miles de trabas al Departamento de Aurors, y Harry se frustraba cada vez más. Pensó con dolor que sólo había transcurrido una semana desde el ataque en Hogwarts, y por lo visto, aquello recién comenzaba.

Luego de dar las indicaciones correspondientes al equipo, Harry salió del recinto. La investigación no se debía demorar, la familia querría hacer los funerales lo antes posible. Demasiado doloroso les había resultado perder a Colin en la Batalla de Hogwarts, ahora deberían sepultar a su otro hijo, esposa y nieto.

Si tan sólo se hubieran confundido. Hubieran dejado algún rastro que los pudiera llevar a ellos. Una mínima pista. No tenían nada. Los asesinatos se habían cometido con una precisión escalofriante, lo que denotaba que la persona que los había llevado a cabo era experimentada y que tenía la sangre tan fría como un basilisco.

Harry volvió a pensar en el niño, y la imagen de Voldemort se le vino a la mente. Se habían cometido muchas masacres y crímenes años atrás, pero un niño seguía siendo un niño. Apretó los puños con fuerza e impotencia mientras los viejos recuerdos afloraban dolorosamente en su cabeza. Tenía que alertar a su familia y a la comunidad mágica. Aquellos ataques no eran al azar. Algo extraño sucedía verdaderamente.

* * *

- ¿No crees que James está demasiado tranquilo? - habló Ginny sobre la mesa de la cocina de La Madriguera a su madre que se había sentado frente a ella.

Ginny había visto a sus hijos, en general, más recatados de lo normal. Aunque Albus y Lily no tenían esa capacidad de sacar de quicio a los demás como lo hacía James. Su hijo mayor, había vuelto taciturno de Hogwarts. Hacía días que no se metía en problemas y que lo veía pensativo y algo triste. Verdaderamente le preocupaba. Le preocupaba saber que cabía la posibilidad que James se involucrara en aquella "nueva lucha" que concernía al mundo mágico. Era la sangre de su sangre, era un Potter también, era más que obvio que no querría quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Recién ahora comprendía a sus padres cuando querían que se mantuviera al margen hacía veinticinco años atrás. Ella había soportado perder a su hermano, a amigos y perder momentáneamente a Harry. Aunque el alma se le había partido en dos, lo había podido sobrellevar, pero la idea de que le pasara algo a alguno de sus hijos la aterraba.

Estaban creciendo demasiado rápido. Un día se veía como jugadora profesional de quidditch y ahora como madre de tres casi adultos. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Nada indicaba que las cosas fueran a empeorar, pero cabía la posibilidad de que ocurriera y más después del ataque dentro de Hogwarts. Todavía no estaba lista para dejarlos tomar riesgos semejantes ¡Nunca estaría lista para eso!

- Hija - repitió Molly Weasley, un poco más envejecida, con el cabello pelirrojo surcado de franjas grises y unas cuántas más arrugas - ¿Qué te es lo que te preocupa?

- Todo – contestó calentándose las manos que se le habían enfriado de repente, con la taza de té humeante que tenía frente a ella. – Me preocupa que las cosas empeoren, que los chicos terminen involucrados como nosotros… Trato de que no me supere, pero son los niños… No quiero que vivan lo mismo que nosotros hace veinticinco años atrás.

- Creo que has comprendido mis motivos de preocupación cuando no queríamos que peleases en Hogwarts – Molly sonrió tristemente. – Pero los niños estarán bien, no trascenderá… Estoy segura de eso.

- Yo no estaría tan segura, mamá… pero conservo las esperanzas – dio un sorbo al té. – Además me preocupa James… ¡me estaré volviendo loca! – rió - siempre me he quejado de las bromas de Jimmy, y ahora que no las hace, las hecho de menos. Me resulta raro…

- Ya volverá a hacerlas, no te preocupes - la mujer regordeta le sonrió.

- Sé que algo le preocupa.

- Quizás sea por esto mismo, tiene miedo – se aventuró Molly.

- No lo creo, es algo más… lo sé – hizo un mohín de disgusto. – Pero no me lo dirá… Si se trata de algo personal, estoy segura que se lo dirá a Hermione, pero no a mí. – sonrió divertida – Yo tenía a Tonks para contarle cosas que me daban pena contarte a ti, Hermione lo aconsejará bien, estoy segura.

La puerta de la cocina sonó tres veces. Los golpes eran suaves, como si la persona estuviera apenada o sin ganas de molestar. Molly se puso de pie mientras Ginny se servía una segunda taza de té.

- Kate, querida, pasa - sonrió amable la señora Weasley haciéndose a un lado para que la castaña pasara.

- No quería molestar, señora Weasley.

- Rosie está en el jardín, creo que discutió con Al y Jimmy – soltó dejándola pasar.

- En realidad… - titubeó la castaña algo sonrojada – quería hablar con la señora Potter, ¿cuándo podría encontrarla…?

- Estoy aquí – sonrió Ginny apareciendo, sentándose en la mesa de madera maciza. – Pasa, Kate.

Kate balbuceó unas palabras indescifrables y se adentró en La Madriguera. Molly, detrás de ella, cerró la puerta y se encaminó luego junto a Ginny.

- Iré a ver a Rosie – sonrió la matriarca para luego salir de la cocina.

Ginny observó a Kate con una sonrisa divertida. La chica se acomodaba en su asiento constantemente y evitaba su mirada.

- Dime… - soltó la pelirroja por fin ahogando una carcajada. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Bueno… es que - balbuceó hecha un manojo de nervios - yo quería saber… - se aclaró la garganta. - Me ha llegado una lechuza hoy por la mañana – hizo una pausa mientras titubeaba – era una solicitud para probarme para las Holyhead Harpies…

- ¡Eso es grandioso, Kate! – exlamó Ginny abrazándola con entusiasmo. - ¿Y qué quieres saber?

- Quería saber a qué tengo que atenerme, no sé… quiero estar preparada, de verdad quiero quedar en el equipo - siguió la chica nerviosa - ¡Me tomó por sorpresa! No lo esperaba realmente – se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos.

- De acuerdo, ¿para qué puesto te han convocado? – le preguntó emocionada.

Hablar de quidditch era lo que mejor se le daba, y el haber sido jugadora profesional era uno de los recuerdos que más atesoraba. Se había retirado joven, cuando quedó embarazada de James. Ese fue el único momento donde el quidditch pasó a ser algo secundario. Su familia era lo más importante, y el retiro no había sido para nada doloroso.

- Buscadora, en realidad también jugué de cazadora, pero no lo sé… James fue mi capitán, y él sabe cómo juego… quizás… - balbuceó.

- Tranquila - sonrió consoladora la pelirroja. - El equipo está bajo la dirección de Mary Becker, estuvo conmigo en el equipo. Es muy exigente – vio cómo la castaña palidecía de repente. – Pero considéralo como una prueba para Gryffindor, y quédate tranquila. Mary es una buena persona, y tiene buen ojo, si te ha llamado es por algo, Kate…

- No lo puedo creer aún - habló con la voz temblándole - No soy tan buena, no…

- Kate, si te llamaron es porque eres buena - volvió a sonreír Ginny. – Mira, tienes que ir tranquila, relajada, como si fuera una prueba del equipo de Gryffindor. Te evaluarán en dos etapas, una física y la otra para demostrar que eres una buena buscadora – hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente a los ojos – Tienes que estar tranquila y concentrarte, probarse para buscador es duro, puedes estar un largo rato en la escoba esperando señas de la Snitch. No pierdas la calma – enfatizó las últimas palabras. - Hablaré con Mary, si no te molesta.

- No, no me molesta – Kate frunció el ceño. - Esto es increíble…

- A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando me llegó la lechuza – Ginny sonrió ampliamente – Quedarás, ya lo verás… - miró el reloj sobre la cocina y frunció el ceño. – Debo irme, El Profeta me espera… avísame cuando des la prueba, sabes dónde encontrarme.

- Lo haré – la castaña le sonrió con verdadera gratitud. – Muchísimas gracias, señora Potter.

- De nada – tomó su bolso de una de las sillas. – Dime Ginny, el "señora Potter" me hace sentir vieja. – rió – Adiós.

Se metió en la chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Kate suspiró con fuerza, aún temblando de la emoción. Siempre había querido eso para su futuro. Ahora se le daba, y tenía miedo de que no llegara a concretarse. Daría lo mejor de sí. Toda la vida había soñado con jugar con las Holyhead Harpies, y lo haría.

Se giró en cuanto Rose entró a la cocina junto a su abuela. La primogénita le sonrió, algo sorprendida por su presencia en la cocina. Kate le sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza, con lágrimas de alegría surcándole el rostro.

- ¡Me han convocado para probarme para las Holyhead Harpies! – exclamó entre lágrimas.

Rose pegó un chillido de sorpresa y miró a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo lo que eso significaba para ella. Molly sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo a la chica.

- Felicidades – sonrió la matriarca. – Todavía recuerdo cuando Ginny recibió su lechuza… Ten la seguridad de que quedarás, querida.

- Muchas gracias – respondió Kate entre lágrimas.

- Bueno… - Molly se giró tomando su capa del perchero empotrado en la pared. – Debo ir a ver a Ron a Hogsmeade… Asegúrate de que Al y James desgnomicen el jardín, Rosie – besó a su nieta en la mejilla y se despidió con la mano antes de que las llamas verdes de la Red Flú anunciaran su partida.

Rose miró a su amiga expectante, con las lágrimas inundando sus grandes ojos azules. Kate estaba arrebolada, con el cabello castaño revuelto y los ojos de color avellana vidriosos. La sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro. Gritaron nuevamente, sincronizadas y de una manera histérica, para ponerse a reír en medio de un abrazo.

- ¡Lo lograrás! – sentenció Rose.

- ¡Daría lo que fuera! ¡Merlín! – tomó aire profundamente. – Espero que…

Fred entró a la cocina con el paso acelerado mirando a su alrededor. Miró a Kate y a su prima por intervalos, visiblemente confundido. Había llegado lo más rápido posible después de haber recibido noticia semejante. Tenía la necesidad de comentarlo con sus primos. La necesidad de comprobar que todos estaban bien y que nada les había ocurrido a ellos. Se abalanzó a las dos chicas y las abrazó con fuerza.

El moreno parecía salido de un campo de batalla. Tenía el cabello oscuro revuelto, ojeras pronunciadas, y la túnica característica de Sortilegios Weasley arrugada y manchada de hollín.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – habló Rose medio ahogada por el abrazo.

- Si – respiró Fred con profundidad soltándose. – ¿James está?

- Si… arriba – volvió la pelirroja confundida. - ¿Qué ocurre, Fred?

- Ha habido un ataque, Rosie… hay muertos.

- ¿Cómo que muertos? – habló James desde la escalera con Albus siguiéndolo.

* * *

En ese momento vieron venir todo lo que estaría por ocurrir. Debían organizarse y rápido. Las cosas ya no eran como pensaban, no eran como antes. Una nueva fuerza se estaba alzando, y debían resistir. Un sudor helado les recorrió la espalda a todos. ¿Estarían preparados para algo así? ¿Para un acontecimiento semejante a ese? ¿Tendrían siquiera tiempo para prepararse? Si había algo de lo que estaban seguros, es que no dejarían que los tomaran por sorpresa.

En la casa de Ron y Hermione reinaba un silencio sepulcral. En la cocina, Ginny recargó la cabeza sobre su brazo, que se encontraba apoyado sobre la mesa de madera. El pelirrojo, que se hallaba sentado junto a ella suspiró mientras desviaba la vista de El Profeta que saldría a la venta el día siguiente, cortesía de los contactos de su hermana en el periódico. En la primera página se mostraba la fotografía de una casa pintoresca, mientras varios grupos de aurors ingresaban a la misma. El título realzaba 'MONSTRUOSO CRIMEN CONTRA FAMILIA DE MAGOS' y se relataba detalle por detalle el ataque a los Creevey, defenestrando a Harry, que se había negado a dar declaraciones al respecto.

Hermione se paseó una vez más junto a los hermanos. La castaña no había podido parar en todo el día. El Ministerio se había revolucionado cuando se dio a conocer aquella noticia. Todos ya sabían que no se trataba de un ataque al azar. Miró a su marido con los brazos en jarras, frunciendo el ceño y estando al borde de la hiperventilación. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry ingresó a la habitación con paso cansado.

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su marido, mientras este se tiraba literalmente sobre la silla a su lado. La pelirroja le quitó un mechón de cabello oscuro de la frente y lo besó en la mejilla con cariño.

Harry le sonrió a medias y miró a sus amigos profiriendo un suspiro agotado.

- He leído la noticia de El Profeta, no se preocupen – soltó tranquilamente. – 'El famoso Harry Potter, jefe de aurors, se negó rotundamente a darnos información sobre la penosa muerte de esta familia' – citó de memoria cerrando los ojos.

- Aquí dice que los torturaron por horas…

- Están acrecentando lo que ha ocurrido – habló nuevamente el pelinegro mirando a Ron. – Los han torturado, pero pareciera que todo fue más rápido de lo que se piensa… no estaban buscando información de nada, Dennis se había aislado completamente del mundo mágico.

- No terminó Hogwarts, estaba muy mal por la muerte de Colin – aseveró Ginny recordando a su compañero de curso, muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

- ¿Se sabe algo más? – preguntó Hermione sentándose frente a su amigo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras observaba las grandes marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos y su palidez producto del cansancio.

- Algo así…

Metió la mano en su túnica negra y extrajo un pergamino escrito con su caligrafía. Se lo pasó a Hermione, mientras el resto aguardaba a que leyera.

- Eso sólo fue el comienzo, estimado señor Potter. - comenzó a leer la castaña, en voz alta mientras fruncía aún más el ceño – El comienzo de una nueva era. Desperdigados por todas partes, los traidores caerán. Teman. Ya nada será lo que era. – levantó la vista hacia su amigo.

Ron y Ginny lo miraban también, circunspectamente, esperando alguna explicación.

- Eso es todo, no hay pistas – comentó el auror llevándose una mano a la frente.

- ¿No pudieron sacar pistas del pergamino? – inquirió Ron.

- No – negó Harry con la cabeza. – El pergamino me llegó a mi, y se incendió cuando terminé de leerlo.

- ¿Se incendió? – preguntó Ginny confusa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No quedaron ni las cenizas, Gin… - contestó Harry. – Si no descubrimos algo, los ataques seguirán y no podremos hacer nada al respecto.

- Es como enfrentarse a fantasmas – habló Ron con una mueca. – Ya se equivocarán…

- Ron tiene razón – soltó Hermione asintiendo. – Todos se equivocan alguna vez.

- Lo sé – coincidió Harry – Pero mientras tanto pueden atacar a cualquiera, a nosotros, a los niños… - terminó con pesar. – Ellos tuvieron que ver con lo de James y Maggie y eso lo confirma – señaló el pergamino que la castaña aún sostenía entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué haremos? – indagó Ron con el ceño fruncido. – Rose y Hugo no saldrán de esta casa hasta volver a Hogwarts si es necesario…

- No es la manera, pero sería una solución que se movieran sólo entre la familia – concordó Harry.

- Olvídate si esperas que se quedarán de brazos cruzados – negó Ginny con la cabeza mientras apoyaba una mano en el brazo de su marido. – Por más que nos pese, Harry, eso no es una opción siquiera, ninguno se quedará contento con eso…

- ¡Tendrán que aceptarlo! – rugió Ron. - ¡Si es necesario no saldrán de esta maldita casa!

- No lo harán – soltó Hermione con pesar.

- Pero es necesario – volvió el pelinegro. – Es necesario que se queden aquí… con los mayores no creo que podamos hacer mucho, pero Lily y Hugo tendrán que aceptarlo.

- No aceptarán siquiera el planteo de la idea, cariño – apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. – No quiero que pasen por algo así…

- Ninguno de nosotros quiere – soltó Hermione con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo – Ron tomó la mano de su esposa en un gesto de apoyo. – Ningún loco imbécil tocará a nuestros hijos…

- Encontraremos una solución, claro que si – asintió Harry. – Tenemos que encontrar una solución. Mañana hablaremos con la familia, ¿los chicos están en La Madriguera?

- Si, se han quedado allí – contestó Ginny. – Tramarán algo, estoy segura.

- Lo sabemos – hablaron los otros tres al unísono, derrotados.

- Lo mejor sería que mañana hables con todos, Harry – volvió a hablar la pelirroja. – Y que vayamos a casa para que te des un baño y te acuestes… tienes un aspecto terrible, cariño. – se puso de pie tomándolo de la mano.

Harry le sonrió una vez más. Todo estaría mucho peor si no fuera por su familia. Las cosas resultaban menos pesadas, y siempre contaba con el apoyo de todos. Siguió a Ginny luego de despedirse de sus amigos. Ya en la sala, a punto de ingresar en la chimenea, tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la apretó contra él dándole un lánguido beso en los labios. Sonrió sobre su boca antes de separarse.

- Gracias – le dijo mientras ella le daba un cálido abrazo.

- Cuando quieras – sonrió la pelirroja aún refugiada en su pecho. – Ahora vamos – se separó arrastrándolo a la chimenea. – No puedo presumir de ti si sigues luciendo de esa manera.

Con una carcajada y los ánimos un poco renovados, partieron hacia Grimmauld Place. La esperanza de que las cosas no fueran trascendentales se habían diluido, pero todos juntos podrían soportar el peso de aquella carga.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_También espero sus comentarios, tomatazos o lo que sea._

_Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá._

_Los saluda,_

_Sz._


	4. Chapter 4

_He aquí el capítulo cuatro._

_¡Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, lo pusieron en favoritos y le dieron alertas! Esta noche contesto los reviews, no me acuerdo si los contesté o no =/._

_Entonces acá va._

_**Disclaimer: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN ES DE JO ROWLING. **_

**

* * *

Capítulo IV**

- ¿Te parece correcto engañar a tu mejor amigo?

Scorpius escuchó la pregunta sentado en la cocina de los Potter, mientras que Albus, el interlocutor, se mofaba sentado frente a él con una sonrisa que sin duda le borraría del rostro de un golpe.

No había nada que odiara más que sentirse presionado. Y sabía que su mejor amigo se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Lo estaba disfrutando. El rubio entornó sus ojos grises y le dirigió una mirada, que de ser mortífera, Albus hubiera caído rígido contra el suelo.

Ambos se habían acostumbrado del otro y sus reacciones rápidamente. Ellos eran el producto de una amistad que pocas personas entendían. Todos se preguntaban ¿cómo el hijo de Draco Malfoy puede ser el mejor amigo del hijo de Harry Potter? Sólo fue cuestión de principios, hacer oídos sordos a las habladurías y dejar que las cosas del pasado, permanecieran allí… en el pasado. ¿Cómo podía ser que un Gryffindor fuera amigo de una serpiente de Slytherin? Fácil. El sombrero distribuye a los alumnos en casas con sus iguales, lo que no significa que la calidad de persona varíe según la casa a la que pertenezca. No eran de diferentes especies, no tenían valores distintos y tenían mucho en común.

Albus podía llegar a ser más metódico que James, pero definitivamente no más que Scorpius. Muchas veces, el pelinegro se había ido a las manos tratando de defenderlo, mientras él hacía que los insultos le resbalaran. La indiferencia era la mejor arma que poseía. No había nada peor para una persona que se dedicara molestar al resto, que ser ignorado por la persona en cuestión.

Sus padres, definitivamente, habían sido los más sorprendidos al respecto. Scorpius recordaba cómo su padre y su abuelo se habían atragantado durante una cena de Navidad, luego de que él les contara que se llevaba muy bien con Albus Potter, y que ese verano iría a La Madriguera, la casa de los abuelos de su amigo. No le habían dicho nada, ninguno de ellos, seguramente forzados por su madre y su abuela que los miraban recelosamente.

- Ejem… - carraspeó Albus sacándolo del trance en el que se había sumergido. - ¿Y bien?

- No sé qué esperas – contestó escuetamente el rubio devolviendo la vista al libro que sostenía entre sus manos. – Me pregunto quién será jefe de Slytherin el año próximo, ahora que Akenhead no está…

- No me cambies de tema, Scor – soltó el pelinegro. – Es increíble, no eres capaz de responderme una simple pregunta con sinceridad – negó con la cabeza y miró hacía abajo, fingiéndose dolido – ¿No confías en mi, acaso?

- Si, confío en ti – levantó la mirada un segundo – Pero confío en ti para cualquier cosa, menos cuando sacas ese tema a la luz… - volvió la mirada a su libro. – Creo que ni siquiera en un estado de locura momentánea te respondería esa pregunta.

- ¡Eso es porque yo tengo razón! – exclamó Albus. – De lo contrario me lo dirías.

- No – negó con la cabeza sin dejar de leer. – Sin una respuesta concreta no puedes sacar ningún tipo de conclusión.

- Si, puedo… Te conozco – el pelinegro entornó sus ojos verdes hasta que su amigo se volvió a él. – Puedo y lo hago... no puedes esconderme nada.

- ¿Y entonces para qué preguntas? – volvió el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Porque quiero escucharlo de ti de una vez por todas – gruñó exasperado llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no te gusta, lo entiendo – sonrió maquiavélicamente. – Es gruñona, vive sumergida en un libro la mayor parte del día – arqueó una ceja cuando su amigo levantó la cabeza – bueno, eso lo haces tú también – rió – Quizás el hecho de que sea pelirroja te disguste, hay personas que le temen a las personas pelirrojas, se llama…

- Rutilofobia – completó arqueando una ceja. – Pero digamos que ese no es mi caso.

- De acuerdo, puede ser que es gruñona, malhumorada, demasiado estricta con los demás y consigo misma – se tiró hacia atrás en su silla profiriendo un suspiro. – Quizás te de miedo que mi tío te deje sin… descendencia si te acercas a ella… quizás le temes a tu propia familia ¿Qué diría de ti tu abuelo si salieras con una Weasley?

Scorpius cerró el libro con fuerza y miró a su amigo disgustado. No había pasado un día desde que había llegado y ya tenía ganas de golpearlo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, rubio platino al igual que su padre, en un intento fallido de quitarse de la frente una mecha rebelde.

- Mi abuelo – pronunció absteniéndose de ponerse a gritar – no tendría por qué decir algo. Ni mi padre, ni ninguna persona con creencias anticuadas y obsoletas.

- De acuerdo… la encuentras molesta, irritante – volvió a suspirar – o simplemente no te gusta.

- Déjame en paz, Albus – sentenció el rubio nuevamente.

- Sólo decía – se defendió el chico levantando las palmas de las manos. – Ya sabes… un consejo, si quieres seguir negando, deja de mirar a mi prima como si fueras a comértela, no es de buen gusto y se puede malinterpretar.

Con regocijo, el hijo de Harry y Ginny vio a su mejor amigo enrojecer. Sonrió de lado y se puso de pie para buscar un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

- No… no… yo no la miro – balbuceó Scorpius clavando sus ojos en la nuca de Albus.

- Seguro – sonrió fuera del campo de visión del otro chico. – Seguro que el jefe de Slytherin será ese profesor nuevo que mi padre ha entrevistado la semana pasada… no recuerdo el apellido… Whe-algo – hizo una pausa. - Aunque Higgs es un buen candidato…

- Yo no la miro – repitió.

- No, y ella tampoco a ti – tiró los ojos hacia atrás. - ¡Whelan! Sabía que me saldría en…

- ¿Ella me mira? – preguntó tragando saliva. - ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Siendo tan aplicado e inteligente, no puedo creer que puedas ser también tan bobo…

- Tú eres misógino, ¿qué sabes? – lo cortó con el ceño fruncido.

- No soy misógino – respondió Albus, para luego hacer un ademán – De acuerdo, no te cuento…

Scorpius se puso de pie, entrecerrando los ojos. Miró a su amigo que sonreía divertido.

- Me cuentas ahora mismo, Albus Severus – sentenció sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

Albus rompió a reír fuertemente, al punto que luego de unos segundos tuvo que sostenerse el estómago. Scorpius enarcó una ceja y se irguió tratando de conservar una apariencia digna, aunque tenía hasta las orejas coloradas.

- Te contaré con la condición que me digas qué te pasa con mi prima, Malfoy – soltó el pelinegro con una sonrisa. – Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil…

- Yo…

- Cobarde.

- ¡Tú eres el Gryffindor aquí! ¡No me importa que me llames cobarde! – siseó el rubio con enojo.

- De acuerdo, tranquilo – rió Albus. – Soy tu amigo, te gusta mi prima…

- Albus, déjame en paz – recalcó cada palabra con fuerza, respirando profundamente.

- Tienes en claro que si le haces daño a mi prima, por más amigo que seas, yo te haré daño a ti ¿verdad? – preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro recargándose en la encimera de la cocina.

Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo iba a conseguir, el muy maldito lo conseguiría. Se mordió la lengua tratando de reprimir los deseos de gritarle en la cara todo lo que pensaba, pero no hubo caso.

- ¿¡Y qué si me gusta tu prima! – exclamó el rubio. - ¡Tú no tienes ninguna autoridad para decirme…

- Lo mismo decía Parsons, y recuerda lo que le pasó…

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda del rubio. Él también hubiera querido matar a aquel infeliz. No era para Rose, todos lo sabían, sin embargo logró que ella le dijera que si. Salió con ella durante un tiempo, y la destrozó. Scorpius se había desquitado en un partido de quidditch, golpeándolo con una bludger adrede, pero no se comparaba con la paliza que Albus le había podido darle.

- Yo no le haría daño – soltó rendido profiriendo un suspiro. – Sabes que no lo haría.

- De acuerdo – sonrió el pelinegro apurando el vaso de jugo. – Ahora bien, ¿Te gusta mi prima? Quiero escuchar las palabras…

- Si – asintió. – Ya lo sabías, ¿había necesidad de humillarme?

- No es humillación, es saber con seguridad – frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué no me has dicho antes?

- ¿Porque pensé que me matarías? – soltó confundido. – Si, básicamente fue por eso.

- No seas tonto – rió. – Te mataré si te sobrepasas o la lastimas, ¿qué harás? Imagino que harás algo…

Albus se puso serio de repente, haciendo un silencio esperando claramente una respuesta. Scorpius tuvo ganas, por primera vez, de reír con ganas. Sonrió mirando hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza. Observó a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo, y lo vio como esperaba, impaciente. Podía tratar, eso era seguro. No tenía mucho porcentaje de éxito, lo sabía, pero con tratar no perdía nada.

- Ahora mismo iré y le diré todo – soltó seriamente poniéndose de pie.

Su amigo lo miró aún sentado con los ojos abiertos como platos y se puso de pie también.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Qué le dirás? – preguntó el pelinegro rápidamente.

Scorpius rió por lo bajo y se sentó nuevamente. Albus cambió su expresión de desconcierto a una de fastidio inmediatamente, se sentó nuevamente con una ceja arqueada.

- De acuerdo, no pudiste haber creído que haría eso – rió el rubio.

- Es verdad, eres un cobarde…

- No haré eso no por ser cobarde, sino porque sería como tratar de volar montado a una Snitch – explicó con una media sonrisa. – Podría hacer algo, pero no debes molestarme…

- No te molestaré mientras me mantengas al tanto – soltó el pelinegro.

- Es mi vida pers…

- Me importa un verdadero rábano tu vida personal, lo tomas o lo dejas – volvió Albus sonriente. – Tú decides…

- De acuerdo… te mantengo al tanto con mínimos detalles – empezó con tranquilidad.

- No – discernió el pelinegro. – Todo y te ayudo, de lo contrario…

- No necesito que me ayudes…

Albus profirió una carcajada extensa y profunda, mientras negaba con la cabeza. El rubio lo miró con los ojos entornados nuevamente.

- No sabes lo que dices, amigo… - empezó el pelinegro. – Necesitas ayuda, toda la que puedas conseguir, estamos hablando de mi prima Rose ¿verdad?

- ¿Tienes alguna otra prima que podría interesarme? – bromeó el rubio con una media sonrisa arqueando las cejas.

- No te pases de listo, Malfoy – lo cortó Albus seriamente.

- Ya veré qué puedo hacer, deberías preocuparte por mi integridad física en vez de preocuparte por Rose – rió el rubio. – Suena bien, ¿verdad? ¿Rose?

- Seguirás llamándola por su apellido…

- Obviamente – rió el rubio. – De a poco, mi amigo, de a poco…

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era maravilloso. El verde inundaba el paisaje. Él le sonreía de una manera inusual, la miraba cálidamente con sus ojos grises y le acariciaba el rostro como si su propósito en la vida fuera eso. El aire que llenaba sus pulmones era fresco y puro. Sentía cómo las cosquillas que nacían en su estómago, se extendían y ramificaban en cada una de sus extremidades.

Se sentía feliz, plena. Rose sintió cómo una carcajada le brotaba de la garganta. Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, pero concentrados en él. En el resplandor del sol sobre su cabello rubio, peinado despreocupadamente; en la risa que se reflejaba hasta en sus ojos; en su voz, que pronunciaba dulcemente su nombre.

- Rose…

- Scorpius – soltó ella mientras le sonreía, cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

Ya podía sentir sus labios presionados sobre los suyos, encajando a la perfección, correspondiendo al destino que los unía, a pesar de las adversidades.

- Rose…

El cielo comenzó a ennegrecerse inmediatamente. Scorpius desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y sólo escuchaba a su padre llamarla a lo lejos.

- Rose… despierta.

De vuelta a la realidad se llevó una mano a la cara mientras maldecía para sus adentros. 'Era un sueño estúpido, cursi y carente de sentido se dijo. Tomó la almohada y la apretó sobre su cabeza.

- Debo irme al trabajo, levántate, cariño – soltó Ron desde la puerta de la habitación. – Recuerda que llega Maggie…

La pelirroja respiró profundamente.

- Ahora… - contestó secamente.

Era una Weasley, no se podía esperar mucho más de ella por las mañanas.

- De acuerdo, no te duermas. Adiós…

No se dormiría. ¿Cómo podría dormirse si había soñado con… con él? ¡Merlín! A duras penas sí lo soportaba, y sólo porque era amigo de Albus. Era una estupidez. Una estupidez sin sentido.

Quince minutos después, se levantó vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró, renuente de enfrentarse al espejo y tener que hacer algo con su cabello. Salió escaleras abajo con un paso cansado, propio de no haber dormido sus doce horas reglamentarias.

Sólo a Maggie podría ocurrírsele llegar un lunes a las nueve de la mañana. Y lo peor era que su amiga era extremadamente puntual.

Al llegar a la cocina, como de costumbre limpia y ordenada metódicamente, vio a James sonriéndole apoyado sobre la encimera de mármol negro. Arqueó las cejas, circunspecta, y lo ignoró sentándose a la mesa donde la esperaba una humeante taza de té.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, James? – preguntó la pelirroja con un suspiro.

- Esperarte para desayudar – se sentó junto a ella. – Aunque ya he desayunado.

- No es raro en ti…

- El desayuno es tan importante que tomarlo dos veces lo hace aún mejor – le sonrió a su prima ampliamente.

- ¿Qué dem… qué haces despierto a esta hora? – lo miró masticar una tostada con un mohín de asco en su rostro. – Traga antes de hablar. – le dio un trago al té pensando que definitivamente aquel no era su día.

- Todos los días, desde que puedo mover mejor el brazo, – levantó el brazo derecho con voluntad, temblorosamente – salgo a correr temprano… no están más los entrenamientos de quidditch para mantenerme en forma…

- ¿El celibato tiene algo que ver con esto? – le preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Sabías que eres mucho más ácida cuando recién te levantas? Pensé que no era posible – rió James.

- Me lo han dicho un par de veces, si…

El timbre de la casa sonó. James miró a su prima desconcertado.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – le preguntó para meterse lo que le quedaba de tostada en la boca.

- No – le respondió distraída. - ¡Si! ¡Maggie! – completó poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- ¿Maggie? – James abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Ahora?

- Si, no te vayas…

Salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta principal. Su amiga la esperaba desde el otro lado con una amplia sonrisa y un pequeño bolso de mano. Maggie le dio un cálido abrazo a Rose.

- Muy temprano para ti, ¿verdad? – le preguntó la recién llegada con una media sonrisa.

- En unos minutos estaré perfectamente – le contestó caminando hacia la cocina.

James estaba engullendo una tostada cuando la vio. Tenía que hacer algo, y lo mejor sería comportarse bien con ella, como si nada ocurriera. Le sonrió mientras carraspeaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tras haberse ahogado.

Maggie se sentó frente a él y Rose sin inmutarse.

- Me alegro de verte también, Mag – soltó luego de toser un par de veces.

- Si, como digas… - le contestó mirando a su amiga.

- No empiecen ¿quieren? – bufó Rose malhumorada.

- No discutimos nunca…

- Sólo nos ignoramos por años – completó Maggie interrumpiendo a James que le sonrió nuevamente.

- Yo no te ignoraba, sólo te lo hacía creer… - habló con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Rose? – lo ignoró nuevamente girándose a su amiga.

- Nada…

- Estás mintiendo – la aprehendió la pelirroja con una ceja alzada. – Te conozco… estás malhumorada por algo.

Rose sabía que no podía mentirles. Y menos a quienes la conocían tan bien. Deseaba desesperadamente hablar con Albus, que aunque se mostraba bromista al respecto, era el más centrado. James y Maggie le podían dar una respuesta concisa y que le sirviera, pero antes de eso, James se reiría de ella y Maggie soltaría unos de sus famosos y agobiantes 'Te lo dije'. Sintió cómo las orejas se le ponían rojas, y se lamentó de llevar el cabello atado.

- Rose…

- James, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso – ya para esas alturas su rostro sería de color escarlata.

- Rose, pareces un banderín de Gryffindor, te falta el escudo pegado en la nariz – bromeó el pelirrojo. Maggie ahogó una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de James – Cuenta, no nos reiremos – continuó James – a menos que hayas tenido un sueño erótico con Scorpius Malfoy como co-protagonista…

- Oh, Merlín – Rose estrelló la frente contra su brazo que reposaba sobre la mesa. No los escuchó reírse, pero no por eso se sentía más aliviada.

- Rose… ¿has tenido un sueño… has soñado con Scorpius Malfoy? – preguntó Maggie con seriedad.

- Si, pero no fue… no significa nada – contestó enérgicamente la primogénita de Ron y Hermione hiperventilando. - ¡Vamos! ¡Es Malfoy! – miró a su primo cuyo rostro había adoptado un color similar al de su cabello. - ¿A ti qué te pasa? ¡Es tu maldita culpa! Tú empezaste con esto hace días – lo señaló con el dedo acusadoramente - ¡Y por tú culpa soñé algo digno de ser una interpretación de las canciones de Celestina Warbeck!

Tanto Maggie como James estallaron en carcajadas. Rose los miró desencajada.

El pelirrojo no quería reírse, no era justo, su prima no se le había reído en la cara, pero aquel comentario lo había superado.

- Perdón, Rosie – soltó James entre carcajadas. – De verdad… no es para nada gracioso.

- Claro que no lo es – lo secundó Maggie respirando profundamente. – No lo es…

Rose permanecía con una ceja arqueda.

- Perdón – musitaron los otros dos al unísono.

- No significa nada – siguió la pelirroja Weasley tratando de tomar aire fuertemente.

- Si tú dices que no significa nada, no significa nada – rectificó James acomodándose los lentes.

- ¡No me digas eso como si estuviera loca! – enfurruñó cruzándose de brazos.

- Está bien, Rosie, pero… - comenzó Maggie.

- ¡Y tú no me vengas con un 'Te lo dije'! – la cortó.

- No he dicho nada – soltó disimuladamente su amiga con una media sonrisa, mientras levantaba los brazos.

- Pero…

- Vamos, Rose – empezó James. – Al llegará a casa en un momento, Fred irá y también Kate – le sonrió arqueando una ceja – y según lo que tengo entendido, el protagonista de tus sueños ha llegado hace unas horas…

Rose lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y el rostro a tono con su cabello. Le costaba respirar. Una fuerza hizo que James cayera hacia atrás, a punto de golpearse la cabeza con el mármol de la encimera.

El pelirrojo se sentó con dificultad, bajo las miradas de preocupación de ambas chicas.

- Perdona, no sé qué ha ocurrido – empezó Rose acuclillándose junto a su primo. – ¿Te encuentras bien? Di algo…

James sintió cómo un profundo malestar lo invadía, el estómago le daba vueltas y las náuseas lo atacaron de repente.

- Oh… Merlín – susurró Maggie al verlo pálido y ojeroso.

La primera babosa que escupió el pelirrojo, le resultó lo más repugnante que había visto y que le había ocurrido en toda su vida. Miró a Rose, suplicante, tomando los lentes que habían caído a su lado.

- ¿Qué dem…? – hizo una arcada y vomitó la segunda, que oscilaba lentamente hacia la primera, mientras esta se arrastraba quedamente hacia la mano de James, apoyada en el suelo.

- No existe un contrahechizo para esta maldición, James – habló Maggie con incomodidad. – Tienes que…

- Vomitarlas todas – continuó Rose al borde del llanto. – Te juro que no sé qué ha pasado, James. Perdóname yo…

Vomitó la tercera, la cuarta y la quinta babosa con dificultad y los ojos rojos. Un fuego le recorría el trayecto desde el estómago hasta la boca.

- No… Hagan algo – hizo una arcada sonora. – Esto es… asqueroso.

- No hay contrahechizo – repitió Maggie, sacando la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Con un movimiento rápido las babosas que se arrastraban por el suelo, desaparecieron – Trae algo, Rose… una olla, un caldero, lo que sea…

Rose arremetió a la alacena y volvió justo a tiempo para que su primo se abrazara al caldero de cobre que sostenía en la mano. Maggie le palmeó la cabeza al pelirrojo en un gesto de apoyo. La pelirroja miró a su amiga, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al momento que James le buscaba la mano a tientas y se la tomaba.

- No estoy enojado – balbuceó antes de soltar nuevamente una arcada.

Varios pasos y voces resonaron en la sala de los Weasley. Segundos después Albus, seguido de Scorpius Malfoy, ingresaron a la cocina. Rose los miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

El pelinegro miró a su hermano con sorpresa y sin entender demasiado, y después a las dos chicas.

- ¿Las agobió tanto que lo maldijeron? – bromeó Albus acercándose.

James levantó la vista con abatimiento, dirigiéndole una mirada que en otro momento hubiera sido furibunda. Ahora estaba demasiado descompuesto para que se notaran las expresiones que intentaba hacer.

Rose apretó la mano de su primo, cuyo rostro había pasado a ser verdoso y a estar cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Las ojeras se le habían acrecentado notablemente, y no paraba de hundirse en el caldero produciendo sonidos desagradables para el resto.

- No sé qué ocurrió – balbuceó explicando Rose. – Creo… creo que fue magia accidental, pero eso no es posible.

- Si que lo es, Weasley – habló Scorpius Malfoy por primera vez. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – se hizo un silencio. - ¿Weasley?

- Hum… si, estoy bien. – respondió la pelirroja azorada. – Pensaba que hablabas con James.

- James no está bien, y eso salta a la vista – sonrió arrebatadoramente el rubio.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza nuevamente, pero antes que pudiera hablar tuvo que volver a la posición inicial. Albus hizo una cara de asco mientras lo observaba y se volvió a Maggie, que se hallaba junto a su hermano posando una mano sobre su hombro, mirándolo pensativa.

- No he leído nada acerca de magia accidental siendo mayor – soltó el pelinegro mirando a su prima.

- Yo tampoco – negó Rose con la cabeza.

- No todo está en los libros – habló nuevamente el rubio, apoyándose contra la puerta, de costado. – Si hay algo que te perturbe emocionalmente, puede pasar…

- ¿Cómo lo explicas si no… si no es…? – soltó James para ser interrumpido nuevamente por las náuseas.

- Sé que no me incumbe – siguió Scorpius – pero esa puede ser la explicación, Weasley…

- Revisaré la biblioteca… - volvió Rose disgustada.

Si existía una persona obstinada, esa era Rose Weasley. Scorpius sonrió para sus adentros… sin su obstinación, no sería ella. Sería un trabajo de hormiga, pero quizás lo lograra ¿quién sabe? Poco le importaba su familia o la de ella, y eso se lo había dejado bien claro a Albus, unos minutos antes. La observó. Sus facciones suaves arreboladas, tanto que sus pecas no se distinguían como de costumbre; el cabello pelirrojo más enmarañado que nunca, los ojos azules irritados de llorar, el mohín en sus labios por no saber qué había ocurrido con certeza. Era adorable, otra palabra hubiera sido inapropiada para describirla.

- Normalmente la magia accidental se asocia con niños – siguió explicando el rubio. – Pero puede ocurrir que un adulto tenga… deslices.

- ¿Qué pasó antes de que…? - Albus levantó la voz para que los sonidos que producía su hermano quedaran en un segundo plano.

- Estaban discutiendo – respondió Maggie ante el silencio repentino de su amiga y su extrema palidez.

- Eso explica muchas cosas – contestó escuetamente Albus.

James se había erguido un poco, tomando aire y apretando los ojos con fuerza. Los demás lo observaron con una mueca.

- Creo que esa fue la última… - soltó no muy convencido el pelirrojo para volver la cabeza dentro del caldero.

- No, no lo fue – comentó Albus con una mueca de asco. – Quizás esa sí… No, tampoco…

El pelirrojo se secó las lágrimas producidas por el esfuerzo con el dorso de la mano.

- Tienes… baba en la barba – volvió su hermano sentándose en el extremo de la mesa.

Maggie tomó una servilleta de donde estaban desayunando, y lo limpió con delicadeza. James le sonrió torpemente y se sentó alejando el caldero de él. La chica le quitó el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente con el sudor, y le sonrió tranquilizadora.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Maggie.

- Hum… si – se llevó una mano al estómago. – Hazme acordar que no vuelva a molestarte, Rosie… - le sonrió cuando vio la expresión martirizada de su prima. – Era una broma, sabes que no podrás deshacerte de mi, necesitarías muchos más de esos – señaló el caldero y luego sacó su varita de su bolsillo – _Evanesco _– soltó apuntando a las babosas, pensando con asco que habían salido de su boca, que desaparecieron al instante. – Aunque, sólo por las dudas, averiguaremos por qué ha ocurrido esto.

- No sería una mala idea – acotó Maggie luego de ponerse de pie, tendiéndole una mano al pelirrojo para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Tuviste suerte de que no fue un Mocomurciélagos – se burló Albus.

- Lo hubiera preferido – se llevó una mano al estómago. – Creo que ya que estamos todos, podríamos hacer la reunión hoy por la noche…

- Estoy de acuerdo – habló Rose. - ¿No han descubierto nada de los Creevey?

- Ha pasado una semana y nada – empezó Albus llevándose una mano al cabello. – Papá está caminando por las paredes… Han hablado con Lily para ordenarle que no saliera de casa…

- La enana está de un humor terrible desde entonces – soltó James.

- Mis padres han hecho lo mismo con Hugo, y él no está mucho mejor… - siguió Rose con una mueca. – A mi me dijeron algo parecido, pero…

- Pero no tienen esperanza de que les hagamos caso – completó Albus.

- Lily y Hugo deberían estar presentes hoy por la noche – soltó James. – Ellos serán nuestro objetivo.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Maggie desconcertada.

- Uno de nuestros objetivos – corrigió – será tener los ojos encima de ellos. Scorpius y Maggie, ustedes están exentos de eso – los miró por intervalos – cuidar de los pequeños…

- A mi no me molesta – soltó la pelirroja encogiendo los hombros.

- Ni a mi – aseveró Scorpius. – Aunque no veo a tu hermano, Weasley, queriendo que yo, un descendiente de mortífagos, le cuide las espaldas – siguió girándose a Rose.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, temiendo lastimarse. Tenía razón. Hugo preferiría tener que besar una banshee antes de dejar que Scorpius Malfoy lo vigilara. Su padre no les había inculcado ideas sobre los Malfoy, pero su hermano era tal como él. Prejuzgaba las apariencias, y le importaba un rábano que las cosas no fueran como parecían, simplemente se conformaba con la idea de tener la razón a pesar de todo lo que los demás le dijeran.

- Podríamos hablar con ellos, en vez de sacar conclusiones prematuras – soltó James rompiendo el intervalo de silencio repentino.

- Si, es una buena idea – concordó Albus.

Maggie se movió incómoda junto a James y atinó a hablar, aunque se debatió tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

- Las cosas pueden empeorar, deberíamos… apurarnos – habló no del todo convencida.

- Las cosas empeorarán – soltó el pelirrojo a su lado. – Pero lo solucionaremos… de alguna u otra manera. ¿Kate iba a casa?

- No – respondió su hermano. – Fred me ha avisado que Kate se apareció en la tienda al borde del colapso porque las pruebas para las Holyhead Harpies habían cambiado de fecha para hoy.

- De acuerdo – asintió James. – Hay que avisarle para que vaya a La Madriguera hoy por la noche…

- ¿Cómo… cómo simularemos frente a tu familia? – preguntó Maggie con una mueca. – Ya sabes… sus padres han hablado con ustedes para que no se metieran, resguardaran su salud física y no les gustará que planeemos algo a sus espaldas.

- Ya lo había pensado – habló Rose sentándose frente a Albus. – No es nada malo, es decir… nos prepararemos para enfrentar lo que viene si es que viene, ¿verdad? – observó a todos que la miraban con una ceja arqueada. – Lo sé, no me convencí ni a mi misma, podemos simular un reencuentro después de Hogwarts.

- Digamos que nos vemos bastante seguido para decir eso – soltó el pelinegro. – Aunque podría funcionar…

- McCarthy se prueba para un equipo de quidditch importante – empezó Scorpius todavía desde el umbral de la puerta. – Podemos simular una celebración por eso.

- No le dan los resultados hoy – siguió Rose.

- Si, pero ¿dónde está el espíritu festivo, Weasley? – sonrió el rubio.

Scorpius se acercó con un paso lento y deliberado hacia donde estaba Rose y le sonrió. Como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, la pelirroja miró hacia la mesa rápidamente, ocultando de alguna manera el rubor de su rostro. El rubio arqueó ambas cejas, pensativo, y se volvió al resto.

- Puede funcionar, tú sobre todo – miró a James – eres famoso por las fiestas, no se asombrarán por el hecho de que quieras celebrar un paso delante de la carrera de tu amiga en el mundo del quidditch profesional.

- Eres astuto, Malfoy – sonrió James. – Lo haremos. – se llevó una mano al estómago luego de hacer una mueca.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Rose preocupada poniéndose de pie.

- Creo que… - hizo una pausa mirando a la mesa – Creo que tengo hambre.

* * *

La vida daba giros inesperados, y a veces, para suerte de algunos, eran favorables. A lo largo de su vida, Teddy Lupin, había soñado con tener una familia propia. Si bien, los Weasley y Harry lo habían adoptado como si él formara parte de ellos, no era lo mismo.

En ese momento, junto a la puerta de La Madriguera, el metamorfomago recordaba cómo su padrino le había confesado alguna vez, uno o dos años antes de que cursara su séptimo año en Hogwarts, que su mayor anhelo en su juventud había sido tener una familia y que él había adelantado ese proceso, ya que siempre lo había considerado como un hijo.

Las ansias de Teddy eran diferentes, había crecido con abuelos y primos cariñosos, que nunca lo habían hecho a un lado. Pero aún así siempre lo había deseado. Y dentro de poco tiempo, se realizaría por completo.

Tenía veinticinco años, su aspecto no había cambiado demasiado. Lucía medio desalineado, era alto y de espalda ancha. Luego de dar por terminados sus años de adolescencia, había optado por un color de cabello castaño y ojos castaños, luego de ver fotografías de su padre. La causa principal de su desaliño, era el avanzado embarazo de su esposa, Victoire Weasley, y sus frecuentes cambios de humor y sensibilidad. Cada vez eran más seguidas las noches en las que la pelirroja lo despertaba entre lágrimas, planteando problemas que a sus ojos no tenían demasiado sentido.

Sonrió ampliamente, feliz. Hacía poco más de un año que por fin él y Victoire se habían casado. La decisión de la pareja le había resultado sumamente apresurada para los mayores de la familia, pero nunca les dijeron que les parecía algo incorrecto. Su abuela se había mostrado plenamente feliz y les había dado sus bendiciones. Andromeda siempre había mostrado cierta debilidad por Victoire, la primera Weasley en nacer, y tanto la noticia de la boda como la del embarazo, habían sido recibidas efusivamente.

Arthur Weasley le abrió la puerta y lo recibió con una sonrisa. El hombre estaba envejecido, su cabello antes pelirrojo, estaba completamente poblado de canas, pero su vivacidad y la juventud en sus ojos, no se habían borrado ni lo harían.

Lo condujo a la cocina, donde sus suegros hablaban animadamente con Molly, la matriarca de la familia. Fleur y Molly se giraron y le sonrieron amablemente. Bill, en cambio, materializó un mohín en sus labios.

Ted frunció el ceño, y luego de saludar, se sentó frente a él precisamente.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó el metamorfomago circunspecto.

Bill carraspeó con enfado. El hombre estaba tan colorado, que las cicatrices producidas por el ataque de Fenrir Greyback se habían puesto blancas. Su suegra le dio un codazo mostrándose en desacuerdo con su actitud.

- Es tu culpa, Lupin, tu culpa – gruñó el mayor de los Weasley. Tenía el cabello igual de largo que en su juventud, con la diferencia que estaba surcado por canas.

- Los bebés se hacen de a dos, papá – habló Victoire entrando con paso lento, para sentarse junto a su marido.

Ted le sonrió y la besó tiernamente. La expresión de Bill era todo un poema. Fleur y Molly rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Ha llegado llorando, esto no hubiera ocurrido si tú hubieras estado con ella por la mañana – volvió Bill sombrío.

- Tenía que ir al Departamento de Aurors, cariño, - empezó el metamorfomago girándose a Victoire – te he dejado una nota sobre la mesa… Harry se está volviendo loco con lo del ataque de la semana pasada…

- Lo sé, pero… - respondió su esposa con la voz entrecortada. – Tengo miedo, Ted…

Teddy abrió los ojos sorprendido. La última semana las causas de los llantos de Victoire habían sido de lo más variados. Había hablado con todas las mujeres de la familia y sus respuestas habían sido las mismas. 'Entiéndela, es madre primeriza, tienes que estar con ella'. Eso era obvio, estaría con ella. Pero no llegaba a comprender el punto de sus planteos.

La tomó de la mano, apretándosela con apoyo.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo, Vic? – preguntó a la pelirroja. – La medimaga dijo que el bebé está bien y tú también…

- ¿¡Qué haré si te ocurre algo? – exclamó estallando en lágrimas.

- ¿Si me… si me ocurre algo? – volvió a preguntar el metamorfomago confundido.

- ¡Si te atacan, si te matan! ¿Qué haré?

Los demás habían creado un profundo silencio. Él miró a su esposa a los ojos. Era increíble cuánto podía llegar a amar a alguien. Estaba más bella que nunca. Así embarazada de más de ocho meses, arrebolada y con sus profundos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él, apretándola, tratando de reconfortarla de alguna manera.

- No me matarán, cariño – soltó en un susurro. – No los dejaré solos.

- Pero… pero… eso no lo sabes – hipó entre lágrimas, con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Ted.

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada – sonrió besándole el cabello. - ¿Les has dicho lo de los padrinos? – le preguntó en un intento de animar la situación. Ella negó con la cabeza y se separó. – No pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo? – volvió a besarla, acariciándole suavemente los labios con los suyos.

- ¿Ya pensaron en los padrinos? – preguntó Molly con una sonrisa, posando dos tazas humeantes de té frente a ellos.

- ¿A quiénes eligieron? – preguntó Fleur con una sonrisa, haciendo notar un poco más las líneas de expresión que hacía tiempo habían aparecido en su rostro.

- Dominique – soltó Teddy con una sonrisa, dándole un sorbo a su té.

- Y Jimmy – siguió la pelirroja con una expresión soñadora.

Bill sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Jimmy? – preguntó.

- Si – asintió Victoire. – Habíamos pensado en Louis, pero como viaja tanto no estará nunca, y la verdad es que… no se le dan muy bien los niños, no tiene ni idea…

- Louis se dedica a las niñas en todo caso, y no tan pequeñas – bromeó Ted, haciendo que su suegro riera y las otras tres mujeres hicieran mohines de disgusto.

- En todo caso, James también es… de ese tipo, ni tiene experiencia con niños pequeños, pero lo hemos elegido de todas maneras – soltó Victoire. – Esperemos que la próxima vez que venga, mi querido hermanito evite traer a una de esas arrastradas con las que sale…

- La última chica era amable – se aventuró el metamorfomago, y el resultado de su comentario fue el que esperaba, un golpe por parte de su esposa. - ¡Es verdad! ¡No puedes negarlo!

- Era un zorra, Teddy – empezó Fleur con calma.

- Gracias a ella Louis, James, Fred y Albus casi llegan a los golpes – siguió Victoire.

- En fin… ¿cuándo piensan decirles a los padrinos? – preguntó Molly un tanto disgustada por el tema de conversación anterior.

- Cuanto antes – soltó Teddy sonriente.

- James vendrá…

En ese preciso momento, el pelirrojo entró a la cocina con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Besó a su abuela, a su tía y a su prima en las mejillas estruendosamente. Se sentó junto a su tío.

- Los demás llegarán en cualquier momento. Hoy vendremos a dormir también, abuela… ¿nos dejas? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- Claro que si, cariño – respondió Molly. - ¿Quieres que te corte el cabello?

- No hagas sufrir al chico, madre – soltó Bill entre risas. – A mi me corrías con tijeras ¿recuerdas? Nunca lo lograste, ni cuando me casé con Fleur…

Teddy se puso de pie y miró a Victoire de soslayo.

- Quédate aquí, yo hablaré con él – soltó. Miró a James – Acompáñame afuera, Jimmy.

James arqueó las cejas. Y caminó detrás de Teddy lentamente. Se preguntó a sí mismo si había hecho algo para que su primo quisiera hablar con él en privado. No, no había hecho nada. La última vez que se había metido en problemas con Teddy había sido en las vacaciones de Navidad de su cuarto año, cuando había comentado muy alevosamente que lo había visto a él y a su prima, besándose de una manera por demás de apasionada en el cobertizo de la casa de su abuela. Su tío casi mata al metamorfomago, y él casi sufre una muerte dolorosa en manos los perjudicados de sus habladurías.

Se preguntó una vez más de qué podría querer llegar a hablar Ted. No le pediría consejos a él. Quizás era por la inscripción de la Academia de Aurors. Lo extraño era que todavía no le había dicho nada como para que quisiera comentarle algo referido a eso.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago, Teddy se apoyó contra un árbol y lo miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – preguntó el pelirrojo con los ojos entornados detrás de los lentes.

- Nada – respondió Teddy con una caracajada. - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- No lo sé… - soltó James. – Quizás que siempre que has querido hablar conmigo, ha sido por algún… problema.

- No es un problema, tranquilo – siguió el metamorfomago. - ¿Vendrán los demás?

- Si, haremos una fiesta para Kate – mintió ocultando el verdadero motivo de su reunión. – Se ha probado para las Holyhead Harpies.

- Oh, eso es genial – comentó Teddy sonriendo. – Quería hablarte por… el embarazo, el bebé…

- ¿Hay algún problema con el bebé? – preguntó James preocupado.

- ¡Merlín no! – contestó Ted rápidamente. – No es por algún problema, Jimmy…

- Oh… entonces, ¿qué ocurre? – frunció el ceño cada vez entendiendo menos de la situación.

Teddy le sonrió nuevamente. No lo comprendía. O la razón era obvia o iba más allá de su propio entendimiento. Se recargó sobre otro árbol frente a su primo.

- Bien sabes que el bebé nacerá en breve…

- Si, tres semanas, ¿verdad? – comentó el pelirrojo. - ¿Ya saben si es niño o niña?

- No – negó con la cabeza. – Queremos que sea una sorpresa…

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes, Ted – sonrió sinceramente el pelirrojo.

- Gracias – volvió el metamorfomago. – Mira… con Vic hemos decidido quiénes serán los padrinos… Te hemos elegido a ti, Jim.

El pelirrojo pestañeó varias veces tratando de comprender el mensaje. ¿Lo habían elegido a él como padrino de un bebé? ¿Había escuchado bien? Toda su familia lo veía como un inconsciente, mujeriego sin ganas de tomar responsabilidades, y ellos lo habían elegido a él. Sintió sus ojos irritados de repente, volvió a pestañear varias veces para evitar que Ted lo notara.

- Si quieres, claro… - empezó el metamorfomago. Hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño - ¿Estás llorando?

- ¡Claro que no estoy llorando! – exclamó el pelirrojo quitándose los lentes para apretarse los ojos. – Me duelen los ojos, tengo problemas de visión si no te has dado cuenta – hizo una pausa breve, - y claro que acepto.

- ¡Estás llorando! – rió Ted. – No puedo creerlo, ¡hemos elegido bien! Si es un niño tendrá un padrino experimentado, si es una niña uno sensible y celoso ¡Es genial! – soltó entre carcajadas.

- ¡No estoy llorando, Lupin! – gruñó el pelirrojo volviendo a ponerse los lentes. - ¿Por qué me han elegido a mi? Un padrino es… importante y…

- ¿Por qué no? – soltó Ted interrumpiéndolo. – Te queremos mucho, y sabemos que serás un buen padrino.

- Pero… soy irresponsable…

- Claro que no, eso es lo que les haces creer a los demás – sonrió abiertamente. – Tu padre es mi padrino, y es como un padre para mí en realidad. Mis padres confiaron en él y sólo era un chico con muchos problemas a rastras… - empezó esta vez él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Cuando la guerra terminó, tu padre se ocupó de mí como si fuera de su sangre, hizo un buen trabajo y era sólo un chico ¿comprendes? – se acercó a él y le propinó un golpe en el brazo. – Lo harás bien, yo no planeo morir, lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidarlo, consentirlo y recordar comprarle regalos… además de hablar cuando no quiera hablar con nosotros que seremos sus padres… lo harás bien, créeme.

- Es… es un honor… - sonrió James esforzándose en vano por no emocionarse. – No los comprendo y creo que están locos, pero es un honor realmente. Y no estaba llorando.

Entre risas por parte de Ted y juramentos por parte del pelirrojo volvieron a La Madriguera. Los que quedaban ahí, sumados a Rose, Maggie, Fred, Lily, Hugo, Albus y Scorpius Malfoy los miraron con interés.

- Ha aceptado – sonrió Ted. – Aunque… se ha emocionado y tuve que prestarle mi pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

- ¡Te he dicho que no estaba llorando, Lupin! – bramó James con el rostro del color de su cabello.

- No, claro… tiene problemas de visión, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas justo en el momento en el que le dije que queríamos que fuera el padrino del bebé – bromeó sentándose junto a Victoire.

Los demás rieron elocuentemente. El pelirrojo respiró profundamente antes de dejarse caer en una de las sillas, obligándose a sí mismo de no golpear a Ted.

- Me debes unas cuántas, tú nos has delatado siempre que has podido – le sonrió el metamorfomago.

- Déjame en paz…

* * *

Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación iluminada penosamente por una tambaleante vela que estaba a punto de consumirse. El sol sólo se filtraba a duras penas, a través de una abertura en las cortinas gruesas y viejas. Observó el suelo que había conocido tiempos mejores, cuando dejaba que entraran a hacer la limpieza, nadie tenía derecho a invadir la privacidad de su cuarto. Nunca más.

Decenas y decenas de libros yacían desparramados por doquier con señaladores de papel entre sus roídas hojas. Tenía varios pergaminos escritos, garabateados, a los que nadie podría encontrarles sentido alguno. No quería dejar rastro alguno para el ojo ordinario de las personas comunes que se atrevieran a leer sin su consentimiento.

En la mesita de madera junto a él, un destartalado paquete de tabaco exhibía los dos últimos cigarrillos que le quedaban, junto a un cenicero con los restos de sus únicas compañías por las tardes de aquel prometedor verano. Así lo sería. Sería un verano prometedor. Empezaba a sentir un agradable cosquilleo en sus extremidades, un sentimiento imparable de ansiedad afloraba en su pecho.

Pese a que no estaba demasiado activo, en los últimos días había terminado de elaborar sus planes. Todo saldría perfecto. Pero todavía le faltaba un ínfimo detalle. No podría hacer nada si no tenía quienes lo respaldaran, y cabía decir que sus compañeros en ese grupo eran todos inútiles sin visión, incapaces de ver o percibir más allá de sus propias narices.

Todavía recordaba con regocijo la mirada suplicante de su compañero. Sus aullidos angustiosos mientras lo torturaba, las lágrimas de dolor y miedo surcando su rostro. Quiso ponerse a reír a carcajadas ahí mismo, pero conservó silencio. Tenía que mantenerse neutral, fresco de mente si quería que todo saliera como quería. Impasible, destructivo, letal.

Él lo había visitado hacía dos días. Quizás tendría la suerte de que lo hiciera esa tarde. Había sido todo un honor. Él lo había elegido. Él quería que continuara sus labores, que desterrara a todos aquellos que lo habían condenado, a todos aquellos que no merecían la vida o la magia. Para eso había tenido que renunciar a su sosa vida, empezar a actuar y dejar de murmurar entre dientes su odio por los traidores. Él, el mago más grande y talentoso de todos los tiempos, lo había elegido entre los hombres y le había encomendado una tarea. No lo iba a defraudar por nada en el mundo.

Se enderezó y lo vio allí, surgiendo por entre las sombras. Tan nítido como si llevara la luz consigo.

Lo miró con sus ojos serpentinos y rojos. A sabiendas de lo que tenía que hacer, se hincó en el suelo, reverenciándolo.

- Mi señor – murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

- Levántate – siseó acercándose más. - ¿Has preparado lo que te he encomendado?

- Si, mi Lord – sin darle la espalda, tomó uno de los pergaminos e intentó pasárselo.

- No necesito leerlo – contestó tajantemente. - ¿Cuándo lo harás?

Con las palmas sudorosas y las manos temblándole, dejó el pergamino nuevamente sobre la mesa.

- Necesito algo de tiempo, mi señor – respondió fluidamente.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo, por eso te he elegido a ti para que continúes…

- Lo sé y es un honor estar trabajando para usted…

- ¡Si es un honor, demuéstralo! – exclamó haciendo que temblara de pies a cabeza.

- Mi Señor… estoy evaluando, y puedo hacerlo en unos días – explicó luego de tomar aire. – Sólo unos días, la persona que me ayudará está preparando el traslador de vuelta y yo casi tengo listo el de ida… si dejo rastros es posible que…

- ¡No seas cobarde! – exclamó el otro mostrando sus afilados dientes.

- No soy cobarde, mi señor, con todo respeto…

- ¡Entonces hazlo de una vez! ¡No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión de elegirte! – volvió.

- No, mi señor – asintió con la cabeza. – Sólo necesito unos días.

- ¡Que sea lo antes posible! ¡Tienes que comenzar de una vez! – bramó acercándose cada vez más a él.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del residente de aquella habitación. No sentía miedo. Quiso recordar detalladamente los rasgos de su maestro. Su piel cetrina, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, sus rasgos serpentinos.

- Mi Señor, usted será reivindicado…

- Nadie ha olvidado mi nombre – sentenció nuevamente con fuerza.

- Nadie podría haber olvidado su nombre, Señor de las Tinieblas – balbuceó inclinándose nuevamente a sus pies.

- Yo soy Lord Voldemort, no lo olvides…

Dicho esto, desapareció por donde había venido. Internándose nuevamente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sin hacer un mínimo sonido.

Se arrojó sobre la silla en la que anteriormente había estado sentado. Debía apurarse. Tenía que complacerlo. La vela se consumió con un siseo, tomó uno de los últimos cigarrillos que le quedaban y lo encendió con el mechero de acero que había podido sacar de su bolsillo. Luego de darle una larga calada al cigarrillo, sonrió. Podría hacerlo, y ya nadie lo detendría. Nadie podría.

* * *

Nunca habían podido engañar a las mujeres de su familia. James no sabía con seguridad qué le había hecho pensar que esta vez les saldría bien. Miró hacia su alrededor, esperando cruzarse con alguna mirada circunspecta de su abuela, pero eso simplemente no había ocurrido. Aún.

Hacer una reunión de ese tipo en La Madriguera, había sido un error monumental. ¿Por qué no se había espabilado antes? ¿Es que sus primos tampoco se habían dado cuenta de que si su abuela o algún miembro de su familia escuchaba, no sólo estarían en problemas con sus padres –detalle menor y al que le restaba importancia – sino que no los dejarían organizarse, no querrían que ellos pelearan. Lo impedirían, eso estaba muy claro.

Se volvió hacia Hugo, que estaba sentado a su lado en la larga mesa del comedor de la casa de sus abuelos. El hijo menor de Hermione y Ron engullía la comida de su abuela, como si fuera un prisionero recién salido de Azkaban. Incluso James arqueó las cejas al verlo, y sonrió para luego palmearle un hombro.

- Ten cuidado, James – empezó Fred serio. – Puede que te arranque la mano de un mordiscón.

- No es un thestral, es nuestro primo, Freddie – siguió James. – Aunque siempre me pregunté cómo hacen los tíos para no estar en la quiebra teniendo que alimentarlo.

Hugo levantó la cabeza entornando los ojos. James pudo ver el parecido enorme entre su tío Ron y su primo. El pelirrojo recordó cómo su madre describía al menor de los Weasley, como una copia exacta de su hermano, aunque con mucha más confianza en sí mismo.

-Pensé que era imposible, pero sus bromas están decayendo – habló Hugo con la boca llena, provocando que Rose desde la otra punta de la mesa carraspeara y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Por Merlín, déjenme comer tranquilo!

- Yo tenía que hacerte una pregunta – volvió James. – Quería saber, cómo estabas llevando el encierro, Hugo.

- Mal, muy mal de hecho – soltó el pelirrojo dejando de comer. – No puedo convencer a papá y eso es grave y raro.

- Es un Weasley, no te dejará salirte con la tuya – opinó Fred, pinchando una papa al horno del plato de Hugo para luego metérsela entera en la boca. – Y…

- Si no quieres que Rosie colapse, déjame hablar a mí – lo cortó James con una sonrisa. – No podemos hacer nada para que te salves de eso, además de que pienso que no está del todo mal…

- ¿¡Que no está del todo mal! – exclamó poniéndose de pie.

James le hizo una seña de que se callara y tironeó de él para que se volviera a sentar. Los demás, para que no se levantaran sospechas de ningún tipo, siguieron charlando en grupos como si nada.

- ¿Que no está del todo mal? – susurró nuevamente Hugo indignado. – No puedo salir de mi casa, mis padres me persiguen donde quiera que vaya, mi madre me da pilas de tareas para adelantar cosas para el próximo año en Hogwarts – entrecerró los ojos, con recelo - ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Mi padre deja que eso suceda, no me salva de las tareas como los años anteriores. – hizo una pausa. – No quiero pasar todo el verano traduciendo Runas o haciendo cosas de Aritmancia… Preferiría tener que comer una acromántula.

- Mira Hugo…

- ¿¡Para qué me servirá eso después de todo! – cortó a Fred con los ojos entornados. – Apuesto que Alyson encontraría esto divertido.

- Finnigan encuentra divertido todo lo que haces – soltó Lily, que se hallaba junto a Lorcan frente a Fred, con una media sonrisa.

- Ya basta – sentenció Hugo con las orejas coloradas.

Albus y Scorpius, que se encontraban en la otra punta junto a Maggie, Rose y Lysander, giraron las cabezas tras percibir el golpe en la puerta.

Veinte minutos antes, la madre de Kate había enviado una lechuza, disculpando a su hija, que no podría asistir a tiempo. Ahora la castaña, ingresaba con cara de enferma, pálida como la cera y con grandes marcas violáceas alrededor de los ojos de color miel. Tenía el cabello ondulado atado en una coleta alta, mojado y desordenado. Tenía manchas de barro en la ropa y el rostro y llevaba su escoba entre sus manos temblorosas. Los demás supieron que la chica no había siquiera pasado por su casa, ya que llevaba los guantes puestos aún, y parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar allí mismo.

Rose se levantó de su asiento y la condujo a la mesa sin decirle nada. Una vez sentada, todos se giraron a ella.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Maggie apretándole una de sus manos.

- Los resultados… la semana que viene están los resultados, me enviarán una… lechuza. – balbuceó la chica con la mirada perdida.

- Kate, ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó esta vez Fred acercándose.

- Nada, me tomó – hizo una pausa y se giró hacia el chico sin pestañear – Me tomó cuarenta minutos atrapar la Snitch… mientras las jugadoras que más admiro, trataban de derribarme con bludgers, y volaban alrededor mío constantemente.

- Pero, ¿atrapaste la Snitch a pesar de eso? ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó Lily con una gran sonrisa. – Sabía que eran exigentes, pero no tenía idea de que pudiera ser así.

- Hubo una simulación de lluvia dentro del estadio – siguió la castaña sin mosquearse. – No veía nada, estuve a punto de caerme muchas veces, sin contar que casi me largo a llorar de la emoción cuando al fin la atrapé y caí de cabeza al barro – todos hicieron una mueca de dolor después de ese comentario – tuve que aguantar las risas de las otras imbéciles que iban a probarse.

- ¿Fuiste la primera? – le preguntó James acercándole una cerveza de manteca, luego de abrir la botella empleando un mínimo de fuerza.

- La primera buscadora – lo corrigió. – Los buscadores aparentemente se prueban al final, vi las pruebas de cazadoras, golpeadoras, guardianas… Gillian McGowan golpeó mal una de las bludgers y le dio en la cabeza a la entrenadora, se fue llorando, no sé qué será de ella.

- ¿Bromeas? – preguntó Roxanne junto a su hermano. – ¿Convocaron a esa tonta para el equipo? ¡Es una suerte que no haya matado a esa mujer!

- Megan Walker hizo un buen trabajo de guardiana, y muchas más... de acuerdo, todavía no tengo hambre, o eso creo – siguió Kate.

- Tienes que comer algo – Fred le puso delante de ella, un plato de pollo asado y una montaña de papas.

- Gracias – balbuceó la castaña, sintiéndose impedida gracias a su aspecto. Debería haberse detenido a arreglarse, pero no podía pensar siquiera. Le dedicó una media sonrisa, él se la devolvió y se sentó junto a los demás, formando un pequeño círculo. - ¿Han averiguado algo? – susurró después de tragar trabajosamente un bocado de comida.

- No.

- Yo sí – soltó Fred haciendo que James, que había negado anteriormente, lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Estás de broma? – le preguntó el pelirrojo por lo bajo mientras los demás los miraban por intervalos. - ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

- No es el momento ni el lugar, primo – soltó el moreno. – Luego hablaremos al respecto, he averiguado algo, aunque no lo podré probar hasta que nos vayamos a dormir.

- ¿De qué…?

Fred se puso un dedo sobre los labios indicándole a Rose que guardara silencio. Segundos después Molly Weasley ingresaba a la cocina con una torta con forma de Snitch y la ubicaba frente a Kate. La castaña se había puesto de todos colores, le sonrió torpemente a la matriarca de los Weasley.

- No se hubiera molestado, señora Weasley, todavía no me han dicho si he quedado o no – soltó la chica.

- Lo sé, Ginny esperó cerca de una semana los resultados de las pruebas, lo importante es que has podido hacerlo. Felicitaciones – le sonrió y se volvió a los demás. – Me voy a dormir, no hagan desastres, por favor… Las chicas duermen en la antigua habitación de Ginny; y ustedes, tienen listas las habitaciones de Bill y la de Ron, si tienen algún problema, no duden en despertarnos…

- Sería lo último que haríamos en nuestras cortas vidas – bromeó Hugo.

- De acuerdo, sigan charlando – sonrió la anciana mujer. – Que tengan buenas noches.

Luego de despedirse, y de que Kate terminara de cenar, los demás juntaron la mesa mientras esta se daba una ducha. No fue hasta que todos estuvieron sentados en la sala, con la mesita llena de cervezas de manteca, que se pusieron a hablar del tema que les concernía.

James quería dejar de dar vueltas e ir directamente al punto. Pero las ganas de saber qué era lo que había averiguado Fred, lo carcomían. Miró al moreno, sentado junto a Kate, seguramente hablando de nimiedades. El pelirrojo carraspeó atrayendo la atención de todos.

- Dinos qué has descubierto.

- Te he dicho que no puedo probarlo hasta que vayamos a dormir, me niego a hacerlo – soltó Fred con seriedad.

- ¿Qué has averiguado, Fred? – habló Lysander junto a su hermano. – No tienes necesidad de probarlo, puedes hacerlo luego, dinos de qué se trata.

El moreno dudó unos instantes y bufó para luego sacar de su túnica, un frasco de vidrio con una tapa echa de corcho, que contenía un líquido de color verde muy claro, transparente. Se los enseñó y lo puso sobre la mesa, entre los sillones sobre los cuales estaban sentados.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Rose con el ceño fruncido, tratando de identificar la poción acercándose para mirar más de cerca.

- Fisher, James… ustedes luego de que los atacaron, dijeron que sus agresores tenían algo muy particular – soltó mirando a los nombrados. – Esa característica era que tenían voces demasiado graves para ser de estudiantes, ¿verdad?

- ¿Has descubierto algo que cambia el tono de voz? – habló Maggie realmente sorprendida.

- Si y no… la voz cambia, el efecto desaparece luego de hora, hora y media – explicó el moreno. – Pero aún no he descubierto cómo puedo elegir los rasgos de la voz. Es decir, luego de la primera evaluación que hice tuve por más de cuatro horas una voz muy parecida a la de Hagrid; luego cambié la fórmula para que fuera más corto, probé otra vez, y duró dos horas, pero mi voz era aguda y chillona… En un momento pensé que había sido poseído por Klumps – su primo lo miró con una ceja arqueada, mientras los demás reían. – Así que, desde luego, no sé qué me tocará ahora…

- Eres un genio – soltó Rose. – Entonces, ya que esto se comprobó, se podría decir que los que atacaron a Maggie y a James pudieron haber sido cualquiera.

- Exactamente, cualquiera – asintió Fred, tomando un trago de cerveza de manteca. – Pudieron haber sido niñas de tercero, alumnos de séptimo o Higgs, Trelawney, Sinistra y Madame Hooch, disfrazados.

- A Trelawney la veo más pronosticando una muerte dolorosa para todos nosotros antes que atacando a James y Maggie – habló Hugo.

- Y a Higgs lo veo más destruyendo autoestimas o todas las esperanzas que puedan llegar a haber albergado durante sus vidas, mediante comentarios ácidos o sarcasmo – siguió Scorpius que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, con una media sonrisa. - ¿Qué haremos?

- Primero, debemos poner hechizos antisonoros – Fred y James se pusieron de pie. _- ¡Muffliatto! _– exclamaron al unísono.

- Deberíamos haberlo hecho antes – soltó Rose.

- Ahora no tiene demasiada importancia – habló James. – De acuerdo, yo les he dicho que debíamos prepararnos para lo que sea que se presente, y… preparar a Hugo y Lily, y vigilarlos…

- No necesito que me vigiles, James – soltó la menor de los Potter con el ceño fruncido.

- Ni yo – la siguió Hugo. – Puedo defenderme solo.

James cambió de postura, apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas, inclinándose hacia delante, para tener una mejor visión de Lily y Hugo, que sentados uno junto al otro sostenían las muecas de desagrado y enojo en sus rostros.

- No dudo de que sepan defenderse bien – empezó con el ceño fruncido. – Pero, sinceramente, con esa actitud de niñitos necios me están cansando.

- No eres un adulto responsable, James, no molestes – soltó Hugo con enfado, sonrojándose a más no poder.

- Si estuvieras en nuestro lugar, pensarías lo mismo – siguió Lily poniendo una expresión digna de Ginny Potter.

- ¡Los pueden expulsar de Hogwarts! – exclamó Rose exasperada junto a Maggie, ambas sentadas en el suelo.

- Eso es algo que sólo a ti te importaría – retrucó Hugo. – Si tengo que usar magia para defenderme, lo haré.

Rose se puso roja de ira e hizo un ademán para ponerse de pie. Lysander que también estaba a su lado, la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza. La pelirroja se acomodó nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos.

- Rose tiene razón – soltó Lysander parsimonioso. – Además, no están preparados para batirse a duelo con nadie…

- ¿Quieres decir que somos unos inútiles? – bramó Lily casi echando humo por las orejas. – Vamos, te reto a un duelo, Scamander.

El rubio rodó los ojos. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber hablado. Después de la última discusión se había jurado a sí mismo no pronunciar una sola palabra referida a ese sector de la discusión. Observó cómo Lily lo miraba, desafiante. Si, eso era genial. Sencillamente genial, se dijo llevándose una mano al rostro.

- No he dicho que eran unos inútiles – balbuceó el rubio. – Pero no están preparados, este año comienzan quinto… no tienen la misma preparación que nosotros o ellos. Volvemos hacia lo mismo que discutimos hace unas semanas…

- Y parecería ser que no lo comprendes, no comprendes que nosotros no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados o protegidos por ustedes – siguió la pelirroja, levantando su voz cada vez más.

- ¿Y tú no comprendes que los pueden matar? – retrucó Lysander perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba. - ¿Comprendes que los matarán si tratan de hacer algo por su cuenta?

- Yo… – empezó Hugo tratando de apaciguar las aguas – A mi me gustaría que nos prepararan, pero no en Hogwarts… aquí, ahora, durante las vacaciones…

- No…

- Los menores que hacen magia en hogares mágicos no están tan regulados… vamos, Rose – interrumpió a su hermana el hijo menor de Ron y Hermione. – ¡Prepárennos!

En ese momento, reinó un silencio sepulcral. Los más grandes, parecían estar evaluando la propuesta de Hugo. Pero había muchos detalles de los que debían ocuparse antes. No podían hacer nada a la ligera, debían premeditar lo que harían.

- Sería algo así como el antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore – habló Lily más tranquila. – Piénsenlo, no sólo podrían entrenarnos a Hugo y a mi, sino que podrían entrenar ustedes a la vez.

- ¿Y quién estará a cargo? Papá estaba frente al Ejército de Dumbledore – dijo Albus somnoliento – James tampoco tiene la experiencia necesaria…

- Podemos estudiar – soltó Maggie haciendo que todos la miraran con las cejas alzadas. – Vamos, estudiamos y practicamos lo que aprendemos… No es complicado.

- Tardaríamos más – soltó James recargándose en el respaldar del sofá.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? – volvió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

- No te enojes – soltó tranquilizador con una media sonrisa.

- No lo hago, propón algo… vamos – siguió Maggie.

- No lo sé… No podemos pedir ayuda porque se enterarían de lo que queremos hacer…

- ¿No le estarán dando demasiada importancia? – habló Hugo con la mirada clavada en James. – Sólo fueron dos ataques, no vendrán por nosotros a matarnos…

- Tenemos que estar prevenidos – explicó Fred. – No sabemos lo que pasará… El mensaje que le ha llegado al tío Harry ha sido muy aclaratorio.

- Quizás podamos enseñar y reforzar lo que sabemos – empezó Lorcan que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento. – Rose, Maggie, Lys y yo podemos investigar… no nos molestaría tener que leer.

- Cuenten conmigo para eso también – soltó Scorpius sentado junto a Albus quien cabeceaba de a ratos. Miró a Rose, que se hallaba exactamente frente a él, y percibió una suerte de rubor. Sonrió para sí mismo, agachando la cabeza.

James bostezó, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

- Debemos avisarle a Frank – habló el pelirrojo con la voz adormecida.

- ¡A ese no le avisarás nada! – exclamó Fred adoptando una expresión de enojo.

- ¡No seas imbécil, Fred! – gruño Roxanne poniéndose de pie. – Eres un verdadero idiota.

La morena acomodó su largo cabello azabache hacia un costado y miró a su hermano con sus ojos oscuros centelleantes de enojo.

Los demás miraron la escena sin comprender la pelea en sí. Fred y Roxanne eran hermanos, era normal que pelearan… quizás ellos dos peleaban mucho más de lo que era considerado normal, pero esta vez era diferente por alguna razón.

Fred seguía con el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños con fuerza. James se puso de pie e intentó tranquilizar a su primo, recibiendo una mirada que podría haber llegado a matarlo.

- ¡Frank es un maldito traidor! – bramó el moreno enderezándose.

- ¡¿Traidor? ¡No seas estúpido, Fred! – contraatacó Roxanne, mientras Rose y Maggie la tomaban de ambos brazos, impidiéndole que le saltara encima a su hermano.

- ¡¿Qué no sea estúpido? ¿Saben con lo que nos hemos encontrado papá y yo al volver a casa esta tarde? – Fred se giró a los demás poniéndole énfasis a su pregunta. - ¡Ese idiota de Frank Longbottom estaba besuqueándose con mi hermanita…! ¡Mi hermana menor! ¡Mi hermana acorralada entre una pared y Longbottom! ¿¡Dice ser nuestro amigo, y se besuquea con mi hermana?

Lysander tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de que no resonara tanto. Sabía que había palidecido a más no poder y que se desmayaría si no se controlaba. Miró a Lily de soslayo, la pelirroja se mordía las uñas y miraba por intervalos a su primo y a él.

- Lástima que no llegaste cuando yo lo acorralé a él…

- ¡No te pases de lista, Roxanne Weasley! – gruñó Fred comenzando a respirar forzadamente.

- ¡Tú te besuqueabas con medio colegio! ¡Nadie te ha dicho nada! – siguió la morena dejando a la vista los genes Weasley que había heredado. – ¡Además, Frank es mi novio!

Fred se sentó con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en su hermana. La morena sonrió de una manera burlesca y se sentó también.

- Debería haber venido a pedir permiso antes…

- No seas ridículo, Fred – habló Kate tomándolo del brazo. – Además, tú lo hubieras matado si lo hubiera hecho… Déjalos en paz.

- ¡No…! ¡Esto no está bien! Ese imbécil…

- Yo me sentiría mal y traicionado – empezó James. Lysander lejos del campo de visión del pelirrojo tragó saliva nuevamente, sintiendo cómo el sudor frío bañaba su frente. – Pero es un buen chico, ya sabes que nos tienen miedo, le avisaremos a Frank… a la primera que lastime o le haga algo malo a Rox, lo castigaremos… lenta y dolorosamente.

- No sé por qué no puedo esperar a que llegue ese día – comentó el moreno con amargura.

- No entiendo qué tiene de malo – empezó Rose con tranquilidad.

- Él sabe cómo son las relaciones entre personas, parejas, y no quiere que su hermana haga ninguna de esas cosas – soltó James. – Y estoy de acuerdo… no deberían tener novio hasta los cuarenta…

- ¡James! – soltaron todas las chicas presentes al unísono.

- Pero le juega a favor que Frank nos tiene pavor, y que es un buen chico, respetuoso por sobre todo… - hizo una pausa. – Fred deberías demostrarnos cómo funciona esa cosa, y deberíamos llamar a algunos conocidos y a Frank para la próxima reunión que sugiero que sea después de la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres... como la fiesta es en dos días, sugiero que la reunión sea en cinco – se rascó la frente, aún pensando. – Así conseguimos un lugar para practicar y esas cosas… estamos muy limitados.

- ¿A quiénes piensas llamar? – preguntó Albus confundido.

- A Frank, quizás a algunos del equipo de Quidditch… Simon, Maddie, y Miranda – contestó el pelirrojo. – Ellos pueden ayudar, créanme.

- De acuerdo – soltó Maggie. - Entonces luego de la fiesta de tus padres en…

- Las Tres Escobas – acotó Fred dudando.

- No lo sé… Quizás podríamos ir a la Casa de los Gritos – siguió Roxanne.

- No existen pasadizos hacia la Casa de los Gritos – negó James con la cabeza. – Fred y yo intentamos llegar con el Mapa del Merodeador, pero es imposible pasar si no es por el Sauce Boxeador…

- En mi casa no habrá nadie hasta dentro de una semana – se aventuró Maggie con una mueca. – Si la idea…

- Es genial – soltó Fred. – Nos comunicaremos mediante los espejos para arreglar una fecha y hora… - hizo una pausa tomando aire y el recipiente de vidrio de la mesa. – De acuerdo, no se rían… no sé qué saldrá de eso.

Envalentonado, le quitó la tapa de corcho y se bebió de un trago el líquido verde. Bajo la mirada expectante de los que ocupaban la sala de La Madriguera lo apoyó sobre la mesa, sintiendo un calor agradable en su garganta. Funcionaba, de eso estaba seguro. Había podido descartar los efectos colaterales de inmediato, cuando empezaba a hacer las pruebas. Ya nada podía sorprenderlo realmente, y tenía antídotos para lo que fuera que pudiera ocurrirle. Había podido deshacerse de las pústulas verdosas en su cuello, el crecimiento de sus cejas hasta cubrirle casi por completo la frente, las verrugas púrpura de sus manos. No podía ocurrirle nada en ese momento, salvo el cambio de su voz. Y Fred, definitivamente, no sabía qué esperarse. Carraspeó levemente.

- Habla, vamos – soltó Albus con una sonrisa.

- Creo que no deberías apurarme… - soltó quedándose callado de inmediato.

El resto abrió los ojos como platos. Maggie se acercó a él lentamente, sin dejar lugar a dudas de su asombro.

- Es igual a la…

- Del que nos atacó – completó James frunciendo el ceño.

- Entonces la ortiga ha funcionado… le añadí más a esta – volvió Fred con una sonrisa.

- Eres demasiado temerario, Weasley – habló Scorpius poniéndose de pie. - ¿No temes envenenarte?

- Ya se ha envenenado muchas veces – rió James poniéndose de pie también. – Bueno… propongo dar esto por terminado – bostezó nuevamente, agitando la varita para que las botellas volaran hacia el contenedor de basura, causando un gran estruendo en su caída. – Ya tenemos un plan.

- Y eso es importante – soltó Lysander con una media sonrisa.

- Muy importante, de hecho – siguió el pelirrojo. – Que descansen _¡Finite Incantatem! _– soltó antes de abandonar la habitación, dando por terminados los efectos del Muffliatto.

Antes de salir para sus respectivas habitaciones, Maggie se giró a Fred mirándolo seriamente. El moreno sonrió sin saber qué esperarse. Sólo quedaban ellos dos, Roxanne, Kate y Rose.

- Me has sorprendido – soltó la pelirroja.

- ¿Eso es un halago, Fisher? – preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa.

- Si, lo es – sonrió Maggie. – Y agradezco no tener que escucharte más, fue una buena idea que lo probaras antes de ir a dormir.

- ¡Otro halago hacia mi intelecto! – dramatizó Fred riendo. – Esto es mucho – hizo una pausa – Me alegro haber podido ayudar y convencerlos que no soy sólo una cara bonita.

- Modesto – rió Kate, acompañada por la risa de las demás ante los dos últimos comentarios.

- Siempre, cariño – sonrió el moreno, se agachó y le besó la frente a la castaña. – Que descanses, jugadora profesional de Quidditch.

Kate hubiera podido replicar, pero cuando pudo volver a moverse Fred ya se había ido siguiendo a James hacia la habitación. El calor en su frente aún permanecía y el 'cariño' resonaba en su cabeza constantemente. Lo había escuchado con la voz falsa del moreno, pero ahora su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y se había distorsionado para escuchar esa palabra con la voz original del chico.

Roxanne, Maggie y Rose carraspearon atrayendo su atención, con sonrisas en sus rostros, burlándose claramente del aspecto que podría llegar a tener.

- No soy profesional y… ¿qué se cree? – se excusó la castaña entre balbuceos.

- Si, como digas – soltó Maggie con una risita.

- Vamos a dormir, jugadora profesional de Quidditch – se burló Rose.

Roxanne siguió la burla de su prima, imitando una cara atontada y bobalicona que Kate se dijo imposible que ella pudiera haber reproducido minutos antes.

* * *

_La estoy pasando muy bien escribiendo este fic, y que guste lo hace mucho mejor._

_Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá._

_Saludos y éxitos,_

**_Sz_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mil disculpas por la demora. Estuve casi diez días sin la computadora, sumado a que no me cerraba la idea del todo, y además... bueno... no fue un capítulo del todo fácil._

_Gracias a los que lo leyeron de antemano para ayudarme con mis delirios y demás._

_Acá se los dejo..._

_**Disclaimer: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN** pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo V**

La pareja había planeado aquel viaje devotamente. Era una segunda luna de miel. Un descanso para los dos. Habían lamentado profundamente que coincidiera con la época en la que su hija volvía de vacaciones del colegio, pero ella les había exigido que lo hicieran.

Habían llegado a Ayrshire hacía unos cuatro días. El buen tiempo los había sorprendido, a pesar de que la niebla y las lloviznas formaban parte del paisaje.

Y horas antes, se habían visto sorprendidos encontrándose con aquel hombre. La había desarmado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su marido, siendo muggle, no había podido hacer absolutamente nada.

No les había aclarado la razón de semejante atropello, y comenzó con las torturas sin sentido en cuestión de minutos.

Los forzosos jadeos resonaban en la habitación constantemente. A cualquiera que viera aquella escena, se le helaría la sangre.

El encapuchado estaba sentado en un sofá frente a la mujer, que se retorcía de dolor y agonía a sus pies. La mujer miró de soslayo hacia su derecha, pudiendo divisar a unos cuántos metros a su marido, que yacía ya sin vida. Sollozó fuertemente, rindiéndose ante las lágrimas que ya brotaban libremente. Esperaba lo peor. Sabía que le esperaba el mismo destino que al hombre con el que había compartido más de veinte años de su vida.

Pudo ver sonreír a aquel hombre. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, se había encendido un cigarrillo, el tercero desde que había irrumpido en el hotel donde se estaban alojando.

El pintoresco hotel, era en realidad un viejo castillo, tal como todos los que circundaban en esa zona de Escocia. Ahora la habitación estaba patas para arriba, no quedaba una cosa sana. El relleno de la cama y los sillones, estaban desparramados por todo el suelo. El televisor, o lo que quedaba de él, chispeaba sobre la mesa, mientras que el resto de los muebles estaban absolutamente destrozados. El muy maldito había usado un encantamiento insonorizador, y nadie había podido ayudarlos… o por lo menos haberlo intentado.

Lo miró nuevamente, temblando como una hoja, con el cabello rubio esparcido por todo su rostro, mientras él le daba una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y le sonreía nuevamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó a la mujer con sorna. – Quieres que termine de una vez, ¿verdad?

- Quiero saber por qué haces esto – balbuceó temblorosa, sin siquiera moverse, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. - ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto?

Le dio otra calaba más, conteniendo el humo en sus pulmones un poco más de tiempo. Y profirió una carcajada grave.

- ¿Por qué he hecho esto? – repitió divertido. - ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que tú y tu asquerosa familia merecen vivir?

La mujer sollozó audiblemente, dejando atrás el constante gimoteo que había adoptado.

- Llora, nadie puede escucharte – rió nuevamente. – Ni tu esposo… muggle.

- Esto había quedado atrás… Ya nadie… Ya nadie le prestaba atención a esas cosas…

- Si, y mira el resultado – explicó tranquilamente. – Muchas brujas como tú, o magos… han formado familias con muggles, tenido hijos impuros… Tenía que terminar en algún momento.

- No lo comprendo…

- Veo que tu hija no ha heredado tu inteligencia.

La mujer se quedó estática, sin emitir sonido alguno.

- Ah… la he visto un par de veces, ¿no sabías? – rió con estridencia. – Si, la he visto. Estudiado más que nada… Y no faltará mucho para que vuelva a verla.

- No…

- ¿Crees que estás en condiciones de algo, acaso? – la interrumpió. - _¡Crucio!_

Los gritos desgarradores parecían poder tener la capacidad de romper aquel encantamiento y atravesar las paredes. Pero no era así. La mujer se retorció con violencia en el suelo, sintiendo cómo cada uno de sus músculos se desgarraban. El dolor se hacía más fuerte, la cordura parecía haberse perdido en lo profundo de cabeza. Ya nada tenía sentido. No podía escuchar absolutamente nada, no se escuchaba a sí misma. Sólo podía desear profundamente que eso se terminara de una buena vez.

- Si, la conozco, la veré y no lo podrás impedir… en cierto modo esto es por ella, ¿sabes? – rió nuevamente el hombre, mientras la mujer seguía jadeando en el suelo hecha un ovillo. – Y lo sabrá.

- No… por favor, ella no tiene la culpa – balbuceó la mujer entre lágrimas. – Ella no tiene la culpa.

- Sí que la tiene – reafirmó. - ¿Podrá soportar la carga de la muerte de mami y papi?

- Eres un desgraciado – soltó la mujer nuevamente, intentando enderezarse. La patada que recibió en el vientre hizo que volviera a caerse al suelo y que soltara un improperio lleno de dolor.

- Ya me he aburrido, no sé tú… - se arrojó nuevamente al sillón destartalado. – No contestas… ¿debo alegrarme por ello? Bueno… tu marido no tuvo oportunidad de decir sus últimas palabras, tú la tendrás por se bruja ¿qué dices?

- Ella no tiene la culpa… púdrete, maldito – susurró agónicamente.

- Genial – sonrió. – _¡Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

Londres estaba desierto a esas horas. Sólo unos pocos se tenían la costumbre de levantarse tan temprano, otros ni siquiera se habían acostado aún.

La botella que aquel hombre llevaba en la mano, estaba cubierta por una bolsa marrón surcada por gotas de whisky barato. Zigzagueaba sin pudor alguno. Ya nada le importaba, y mucho menos lo que pudieran pensar las personas. La gente solía ver a los de su clase de reojo, esquivándolos, como si se trataran de parásitos de la sociedad. Vagos sin nombre, sin dedicación ni sutileza. Fantasmas que recorrían las calles a todas horas sin utilidad, sólo ocupando espacio y contaminando el paisaje.

- No saben de lo que se pierden - rió socarronamente, denotando una voz ronca, producto de su garganta quemada por el alcohol.

¿Qué le importaba a él? Vivir como vivía él y muchos más, era una filosofía. No debía preocuparse por nada más que por conseguir algunas libras para su botella de whisky, y algún que otro almuerzo.

Su sobretodo claro, estaba completamente manchado de tierra y mugre. Nadie se acercaba a él, a menos que fuera de algún grupo religioso deseoso de tomarlo como trofeo rescatándola de aquella vida pecaminosa. ¡Ningunos locos en el nombre de Dios o quién sea, se adueñaría de él! ¿Era tan difícil entender que no quería reinsertarse en la sociedad? La sociedad misma estaba podrida, y él en alguna época había formado parte de ella. Años atrás había sido profesor de literatura en un reconocido colegio londinense. Los que pensaban que los borrachos y vagabundos no tenían historias interesantes, se equivocaban rotundamente. Algunos, debía admitir, exageraban. Como August, el que decía ser Astronauta y uno de los boicoteados por la NASA para no ir a la luna con Neil Armstrong.

- Si no puedo existir a mi manera, entonces la existencia es imposible – citó a Hemingway con otra risita sentándose contra una pared.

Su adorado Hemingway. Era lo único que extrañaba. Sus libros. No echaba de menos el orden, la limpieza ni la rutina. Sólo sus libros, la literatura. Maldijo en voz alta a los escritores contemporáneos. Ser profesor lo había llevado a lo que era hoy en día. Era lo único que no le reprochaba a su anterior profesión. Alumnos remilgados, estirados a más no poder, que por tener padres que podían comprarle hasta el alma a una persona, creían saber más que él mismo. Sin duda no extrañaba la rutina o ser esclavo del sistema.

Se rascó la barba canosa y mugrienta sin mucho cuidado, para luego empinarse la botella. El líquido ámbar calentó sus cuerdas vocales casi insensibles. La niebla cubría las calles e impedía ver mucho más allá de sus sucias y roídas botas marrones. Estaba fresco, por demás. Sacó un gorro de lana de su bolsillo, nadie en su sano juicio se lo pondría sobre la cabeza, pero ¿qué más daba? era suyo. Su cabello descuidado y sin peinar se aplastó por debajo de este.

Sonrió complacido cuando vio a su compañero de aventuras aparecer entre la espesa capa blanca de niebla. El perro se acercó a él sin sigilo, sin miedo y lo olfateó alejándose. Una vez más rió. Apestaba a alcohol, se lo decían a menudo, entre gritos, juramentos y risas desbocadas hacia su persona.

- Ven aquí, Mr. Hyde – llamó al enorme perro marrón.

Este se quedó en el mismo lugar y luego levantó su cabeza hacia arriba. Salió disparado hacia el callejón que comenzaba a pocos centímetros donde el borracho estaba sentado.

- De acuerdo, no vengas – balbuceo con dificultad adormeciéndose. – Estás de malhumor ¡¿eh? – siguió con enfado, levantando la voz.

Escuchó cómo Mr. Hyde ladraba dentro del callejón. Cada vez con más fuerza. Asustado, nunca. Pensó poniéndose de pie tambaleándose. Quizás era un gato, que debería despedirse del mundo antes de convertirse en la cena del monumental perro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – ingresó chocándose las paredes de los edificios abandonados paralelos. – Vámonos, deja a ese gatito en paz…

Algo no andaba bien. Miró el bulto tapado por una manta oscura en un rincón. Entornó los ojos, mientras se acercaba con sigilo. Cada vez más.

- Eso no parece un gatito ¿Tú qué crees, Mr. Hyde? – susurró, sintiendo cómo los efectos del alcohol se disipaban de repente. El perro lo miró poniéndose a su lado. – Sí, creo que me da miedo también. Pero tu miedo no tiene razón de ser, eres un perro grande…

El hedor comenzaba a quemarle las fosas nasales. Definitivamente eso no era normal.

- No fui yo, y tampoco tú – le dijo al perro mirando a su alrededor.

En un arrebato de valentía quitó la manta rápidamente. Gritó audiblemente, con el temor y la repulsión atenazándole las entrañas. Sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía, y el alcohol se le subía nuevamente a la garganta, amenazando con salir. Mr. Hyde ladró aún más fuerte, acercándose a aquella persona. O a lo que quedaba de ella.

El vagabundo corrió hacia la calle, tropezándose con un policía, que lo miró con cara de muy pocos amigos. Ya había comenzado a amanecer, el sol se filtraba por entre los edificios débilmente.

El policía esperaba alguna disculpa acaso de su parte. Temblando como una hoja, se volvió señalando.

- Hay un hombre…

- Sí, hay hombres como usted en todas partes – escupió el uniformado sacudiéndose con asco.

- Está muerto – balbuceó casi inaudiblemente. – Está muerto… Podrido.

Dicho esto se giró sobre sí mismo, apoyándose contra las paredes de sucios ladrillos y vomitó sin poder borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza.

* * *

El clima general en Grimmauld Place era bueno. Era sábado, Harry había podido tomarse esa tarde y pensaba que no podía estar mejor. O al menos en parte.

Había prescindido de El Profeta aquel día, tal como los anteriores. Los redactores habían acrecentado aún más el amarillismo que caracterizaba al periódico más importante de Inglaterra, y todos los titulares realzaban la 'poca actividad' del Departamento de Aurors frente a los ataques.

El pelinegro se arrellanó en el sofá y suspiró. No tenía ganas de festejar, pero su vigésimo aniversario era importante, y tenían que hacerlo. No era algo pomposo como estaban acostumbradas las demás personas que tenían cargos importantes dentro del Ministerio. Sólo un par de invitados, familiares y allegados. Pensó con incredulidad, que ya habían pasado veinte años desde que se había casado con Ginny. Aún recordaba el día en el que le propuso la idea de formar una familia con él, su torpeza y nerviosismo, el anhelo de que aquel plan se concretara.

Lo que se suponía que debía ser una celebración emocionante y un recuerdo más que feliz, se veía eclipsado por problemas. Después de veinticinco años en paz la costumbre hacia la incertidumbre malsana, el miedo constante y la certeza de que las cosas estaban muy mal, se habían disipado. Ahora volvía y aún peor. No estaban solos como en los viejos tiempos. No eran unos niños. Tenían hijos que podían verse perjudicados. Y esa idea hacía que se le helara la sangre.

Muchos habían perdido la vida para que la paz se perpetuara y asentara al fin. Y, con esos nuevos 'ataques', las muertes parecían en vano. Una nueva angustia aparecía, un ya conocido sentimiento de impotencia, que había permanecido cubierto de polvo dentro de cada uno de ellos, renacía.

La historia parecía querer volver a repetirse. Era una de las injusticias de la vida. Nada podía planearse con seguridad. El futuro era incierto, y estaba lleno de imprevistos que podían tumbar las cosas patas arriba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Deja de pensar – habló Ginny poniéndole ambas manos en sus hombros.

- Si te digo que no puedo, ¿me golpearás? – bromeó girándose para mirarla. Le tomó una mano y la guió para que se sentara junto a él. -¿Has hablado con el director de El Profeta?

- No, ni pienso hacerlo – negó con la cabeza poniendo un mohín en sus labios. – Que me eche si no le gusta que insulte a su redactor estrella… pero no le gustará, tengo suficientes contactos como para abrir mi propio periódico.

Harry le apretó una mano con cariño. ¿Qué podía hacer sin ella? Hacía unos días, Ginny había discutido con Michael Burton, quien había escrito un artículo de tres páginas de la mala acción – o inacción – del Departamento de Aurors frente a los ataques recientes y acerca de cómo el mundo mágico se había equivocado creyendo que Harry Potter, aclamado vencedor de Voldemort años atrás, podría ser competente velando por su seguridad. La pelirroja había ido con su varita alzada, dispuesta a hacerle uno de sus aclamados Mocomurciélagos, pero la habían detenido segundos antes, luego de que revolucionara la oficina de Burton, llamándolo por muchos apelativos que nadie se atrevía a reproducir, por miedo a que la hija menor de Arthur Weasley, descargara su ira hacia ellos.

- Puedo hacerlo, y no lo dudaría, pero estaría el doble de nerviosa de lo que estoy ahora mismo – siguió explicando con una sonrisa.

- No queremos que eso suceda – sonrió Harry, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su brazo. – Habla con él… Burton es un pobre imbécil…

- Un pobre imbécil que ahora pensará dos veces en escribir esa clase de cosas – siguió la pelirroja besando en la mejilla a su esposo. – Cambia esa cara larga, saldrá todo bien, hoy por la noche será la fiesta…

- Sí, lo sé – sonrió ampliamente. – ¿Quién diría que podías llegar a aguantarme veinte años?

- Iremos por veinte más. Yo soy quien te mantiene a raya, Potter – bromeó.

- Eso no lo dudo – le dio un rápido beso en los labios. - ¿Los niños?

- James, Albus y Scorpius salieron a buscar unas cosas para esta noche – comenzó – Lily con Hugo en casa de Ron y Hermione.

Harry bajó la cabeza, volviendo a su expresión de amargura inicial.

- ¿Siguen enojados? – preguntó con calma.

- Sí… un poco menos de hecho, estos días los he visto más animados – habló con los ojos entornados. – Planean algo…

- No lo dudes – asintió. – Me preocupa mucho que planeen algo.

Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de su esposo, y suspiró.

- Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, Harry – dijo por lo bajo. – Sabíamos que nuestros hijos serían iguales a nosotros.

- Sí, lo sé. – le acarició el cabello distraído. – James ha hablado conmigo hoy por la mañana, quiere entrar en la Academia de Aurors, me ha pedido que le consiga las planillas y el material de estudio.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Harry. Ambos sabían en carne propia lo que era ser Auror. Ginny llevaba más de veinte años soportando las cargas de su esposo. Llegar tarde, redadas, misiones, heridas, estrés, muchas responsabilidades para con los demás. Pero si James quería eso para él, sentía verdaderamente que su vocación era seguir los pasos de su padre, lo aceptarían y lo apoyarían en todo lo que pudieran.

- Me lo ha comentado también – soltó al fin la pelirroja. – Quiere vivir solo además…

- Sí, ya ha visto unos departamentos cerca del Callejón Diagon y me ha consultado qué debía hacer – volvió el pelinegro. – Me parece bien, además lo veo… diferente. Será una estupidez mía, pero…

- Sí, está diferente – concordó Ginny. – Estaba preocupada por él…

- Ha madurado, quizás… - se enderezó rápidamente. – Podrá ser mayor, pero sigue siendo nuestro hijo, tengo miedo por él… por ellos. Son jóvenes, no piensan en las repercusiones de sus actos.

- Vuelvo a repetirte… nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo, Harry – posó una mano sobre su mejilla, clavando sus ojos castaños en los verdes del auror. – No les pasará nada, no lo permitiremos. Ellos mismos, sea lo que sea que planeen, no lo permitirán.

- Lo sé – bajó la mirada. – Hablaré con James, y le conseguiré lo que necesita… - sonrió melancólicamente – Siempre hemos sabido, también, que James quiere ser Auror, ¿desde cuándo lo dice?

- Desde que aprendió a hablar – rió Ginny. – Lo hará bien, y todo esto… saldrá bien también.

El repiqueteo de la lechuza dorada junto a la ventana hizo que la pareja se girara con rapidez.

Harry soltó un suspiro de resignación reconociendo el sobre con el membrete del Departamento de Aurors. Era su día libre, pero siendo el jefe había cosas que no podía saltarse. Sólo esperaba que no fuera algo grave… pero no lo llamarían por una tontería.

Con un nudo en el pecho se acercó a la ventana y la abrió dejando pasar al animal, que picoteó sus dedos cuando intentó sacarle la carta de la pata.

- Vete – soltó llevándose a la boca el dedo índice, que sangraba.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Ginny aún mirándolo.

- No lo sé – Harry miró el sobre con más atención y lo abrió rápidamente.

Leyó atentamente línea tras línea. Cerró los ojos con pesar, para luego volver a leer la carta.

Tomó la capa del perchero, dejando la carta sobre una mesita de café junto al sofá.

- Han encontrado un hombre en una de las zonas abandonadas de Londres – dijo despidiéndose de su esposa con un beso.

- ¿Un hombre? – preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

- Muerto – cerró los ojos. – Estaré de vuelta a tiempo, no te preocupes.

Con un movimiento rápido ingresó en la reluciente chimenea que Kreacher se encargaba de limpiar con esmero. Lugo de pronunciar su destino, el Caldero Chorreante, desapareció entre las llamas verdes. Esperaba, vagamente, que fuera una equivocación… Esperaba con esa tonta esperanza de que lo fuera. Pero a fin de cuentas, ya todo era lo mismo.

* * *

Nuevamente el Departamento de Aurors estaba patas arriba. Lejos de correr hacia su oficina, Harry caminó lentamente, rehusándose a que el día se le arruinara, pero dando por hecho que ya no había remedio.

Uno de los aurors más veteranos le informó la situación.

Aún no habían identificado a la víctima. Un vagabundo lo había encontrado detrás de unas bolsas de basura. Si la zona hubiera sido más céntrica, era probable que se hubieran enterado de este suceso mucho antes, aquel hombre llevaba semanas muerto.

Harry se presionó las sienes. Una vez más, aquel edificio le pareció una cámara de torturas. Miró a sus compañeros, revisando informes de personas que hubieran desaparecido sin encontrar resultados que pudieran coincidir.

- ¿Qué hay de su varita? – preguntó el pelinegro a un grupo de jóvenes aurors que se hallaban en círculo sentados a una mesa llena de pergaminos.

Un muchacho de no más de veinticinco años le respondió. Era castaño, y tenía una extraña barba trenzada.

- Desaparecida, señor Potter.

- ¿Alguna pista? ¿Algo? – preguntó Harry sin perder las esperanzas.

- Hum… sí – comentó otro, completamente calvo, clavando sus audaces ojos azules en los del hombre. – Mire.

Le acercó una foto. Lo que vio hizo que se le erizara la piel, sorprendente luego de ser auror por más de veinte años.

Era un primer plano de lo que parecía ser el pecho de aquel desafortunado ser. Algunas moscas circulaban alrededor de una marca hecha a fuego. Era bastante singular a decir verdad. Un ojo, con una serpiente envolviéndolo.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó la marca tenebrosa de los mortífagos. ¡Como si alguna vez podría olvidarla!

- No hay registros de esto – soltó el pelinegro sin quitar la mirada de la fotografía. - ¿Qué creen que sea?

- O bien este hombre – comenzó un rubio, de baja estatura y voz chillona – pertenecía a un grupo que tenía como marca registrada ese bonito dibujo o…

- Es la marca del asesino – completó el de la extraña barba, pasando sus largos dedos blancos sobre la misma. – Voto por la segunda.

Los demás asintieron, concordando con sus compañeros. Harry dudó unos instantes.

- ¿Y si fuera ambas cosas? – preguntó haciendo que se formara un repentino silencio. – Este hombre no ha sido denunciado como desaparecido, por lo que llevaba encima no es un pobretón sin hogar… - hizo un silencio. - ¿Cuándo van a identificarlo?

- Mañana, señor – volvió a decir el último que había hablado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Charlie Simmons, señor – respondió.

- Tú me avisarás si tienen alguna novedad, Charlie. – dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué han hecho con el hombre que lo encontró?

- Desmemorizador – respondió Charlie. – Íbamos a rehabilitarlo, era un borracho, pero lo dejamos como estaba.

- Me parece bien. – Harry se enderezó. – Debo irme… Cualquier cosa que sepan, avísenme, si pasan las ocho, déjenlo para mañana… no quiero arruinarle nuestro aniversario a mi esposa… a menos que sea urgente, claro.

- Descuide, señor, llegaremos al fondo de este asunto…

Se despidió con la mano y volvió a internarse en la chimenea que lo llevaría hasta Grimmauld Place. No quería, pero un mal presentimiento comenzaba a aflorar en su pecho. Su optimismo luchó contra este, contrarrestándolo. Lo descubrirían, tarde o temprano. Lo harían.

* * *

La Madriguera se preparaba una vez más para llevar a cabo una celebración. La última vez había sido tan sólo un año atrás, cuando Teddy y Victoire habían decidido casarse siguiendo la tradición de la familia, en los jardines de la casa patriarcal.

En el centro del jardín, un majestuoso toldo blanco sostenido por postes labrados plateados, se alzaba por encima de las cabezas de los invitados, que se hallaban sentados en las mesas alrededor de la pista de baile. Si bien la fiesta no era tan monumental, los invitados habían concurrido con sus túnicas de gala y vestidos, y charlaban animadamente como si de una boda se tratara.

Algunos camareros rondaban entre las personas, sosteniendo bandejas con bebidas y depositaban comida en las mesas.

James miraba atentamente a los invitados, casi todos miembros de la familia. Sus tíos Percy y Audrey, habían llegado hacía unos pocos minutos. El hombre de cabello rojo, entrecano con grandes entradas en los extremos de su frente, le sonreía a sus padres, que a pesar de los eventos desafortunados recientes, lucían radiantes. Ginny había optado por un vestido de color crema, sencillo, e iba tomada de la mano de Harry, quien había podido dejar en el Departamento de Aurors los problemas ocasionados por los ataques, que parecían no querer cesar.

Una vez más se preguntó cómo una mujer tan vivaz como su tía Audrey, había terminado casada con su tío Percy. La mujer era castaña, y James ciertamente, no recordaba haberla visto nunca sin una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. El vestido azul oscuro que llevaba, hacía juego con sus ojos almendrados casi sin maquillar.

Había también algunos aurors con sus esposas, y profesores de Hogwarts. En una mesa apartada, el profesor Flitwick charlaba ávidamente con Hagrid, quien se había puesto su mejor corbata bordó con lunares amarillos, y una anciana mujer que pudo reconocer como Minerva McGonagall. La antigua directora de Hogwarts lucía tan imponente como siempre. Su largo cabello plateado, estaba recogido en un moño alto y las arrugas en su rostro, no hacían más que acrecentar el aura de sabiduría que la rodeaba.

Cerca de la entrada, sus tíos Ron y Hermione hablaban seriamente junto a Neville y Hannah. El pelirrojo quiso saber cuál sería el tema que estaban tratando, puesto que no les habían dado información de lo que había revolucionado al mundo mágico aquella mañana.

Tal como su padre, James había prescindido de El Profeta aquellos días. Tener que leer una nota, hacía que se le crisparan los nervios. Apretó los labios en una mueca de disgusto y codeó a Fred, que se hallaba sentado a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción imborrable en su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el moreno con una voz cantarina. – ¿Te molesta que Fisher esté hablando con Burke?

- ¿Burke? ¿Dónde? – soltó perplejo el pelirrojo.

Fred maldijo para sí mismo, y señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás.

James sintió el corazón en un puño. Era bastante predecible que Maggie recibiría avances por parte de los hombres de aquella fiesta. 'Si estaba hermosa' se dijo entornando los ojos. El vestido verde claro, dejaba ver sus largas piernas y resaltaba su rostro blanco armoniosamente. Estaba claro que no se sentía cómoda. Pudo verla mirando a su alrededor buscando a Rose, quizás, mientras que Seth Burke galanteaba frente a ella. La pelirroja giró la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante. Arrebolada, volvió a mirar a su acompañante y le sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿Por qué han invitado a ese imbécil? – preguntó en voz alta James.

- Habla más bajo – lo reprendió Fred. – Su madre trabaja con tía Ginny en El Profeta, James… no le prestes atención, no se ve muy interesada.

- Pero…

- Nada… Vamos, disfruta de la fiesta – hizo que su primo se girara a medida que esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Luna Lovegood acababa de entrar junto a Lorcan y Lysander. Los tres se dirigieron copiosamente hacia Harry y Ginny para saludarlos calurosamente. La rubia llevaba un vestido naranja, por el cual James sintió que se le lastimaban los ojos.

Rose apareció frente a su campo de visión con una sonrisa en su rostro. James y Fred silbaron al unísono, haciendo que su prima se sonrojara y riera. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido amarillo por encima de las rodillas, con sus hombros pecosos al descubierto.

- ¿A quién quieres infartar? – preguntó Fred poniéndose de pie, simulando taparla para que nadie más la viera.

- Deja de bromear – soltó Rose.

- No estamos bromeando, Rosie – habló James siguiendo al moreno.

- Basta ya – sentenció la pelirroja. – Te he visto mirar a Maggie, James…

- ¿Maggie? ¿Dónde? – preguntó James haciéndose el desentendido. - ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Tiene una nueva conquista, veo que no soy el único!

La pelirroja frunció el ceño con disgusto y estuvo a punto de tirarlo de las orejas por cabeza dura.

- No seas idiota – soltó Kate apareciendo por detrás de la pelirroja.

A Fred por poco se le desencaja la mandíbula. La miró de arriba abajo, sin disimular en lo más mínimo, la chica sonrió de lado y se acercó a él con lentitud. Llevaba un vestido rojo, también por encima de las rodillas. 'Demasiado escotado' pensó el moreno resistiéndose de echarle su capa por los hombros y de romperle las piernas a cualquiera que la mirara. No estaba celoso, no era eso, no quería que se sobrepasaran con ella.

- Hola, Fred – sonrió la castaña.

El moreno tragó saliva con fuerza.

- A Fred se le ha ido toda la sangre de la cabeza a…

- ¡James! – soltó el moreno con enojo. – Es como si yo hiciera ese comentario con respecto a Lily y a ti… no digas idioteces. – se giró hacia Kate que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. - ¿Cómo estás, Kate?

La castaña se había quedado en silencio. No sabía si sentía una profunda decepción o una especie de enojo producido por los desaires de Fred. Lo había impactado, eso estaba clarísimo, pero… quizás las cosas fueran a complicársele más de lo que pensaba.

- Muy bien – respondió autómata. – Creo que iré a beber algo…

James y Rose se miraron sin comprender la situación en lo absoluto. Fred se movió incómodo. Y la tomó del brazo.

- Te acompaño, ¿te parece? – habló el moreno sin esperar respuesta por parte de la chica, arrastrándola hacia la barra en uno de los extremos del toldo.

Era mejor que la vieran con él. Así ningún sinvergüenza se le acercaría. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerla de esos buitres.

James se volvió a su prima confundido. Rose se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, Albus y Scorpius se acercaron a los pelirrojos.

El rubio miró a Rose arqueando las cejas, sonriendo de lado. La pelirroja se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su cabello. Se quedó estaqueada en el mismo lugar, sin siquiera atinar a saludar a los recién llegados. No podía negar que el rubio era guapo. La túnica gris, resaltaba el color humo de sus ojos, que no dejaban de mirarla un segundo.

- Weasley debo decir… que luces preciosa – soltó el rubio con galantería, tomándole la mano para luego besársela con una reverencia mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Gra-Gracias – tartamudeó Rose aún más sonrojada que antes.

- Espero que me concedas un baile – dijo en la misma posición, aún con la pequeña mano de la chica entre las suyas.

- Cla-Claro – soltó aún anonadada la pelirroja.

- Genial – sonrió el rubio enderezándose.

- Hum… James, por casualidad, ¿no sabes lo que planea Lysander con Lily? – preguntó Albus a su hermano.

James se quedó en blanco, miró a su amigo, hablándole a su hermana a lo lejos. Había una complicidad entre los dos que no era propia de la relación que tenían. No, no podía ser.

- No creo que sea nada – soltó el pelirrojo no muy convencido.

Lily era toda una mujer. Había crecido, y debían aceptarlo. Pero Lysander no se atrevería. Hablaría con él luego.

- ¿Han sabido algo de…?

- Nada – soltó Albus acomodándose su túnica negra, parecida a la de su hermano. – No quieren soltar pista.

- No lo harán – soltó Rose recuperando el habla. – Mis padres no quisieron decirme nada, sólo que habían encontrado a un hombre.

- El Profeta no dijo nada – habló Scorpius. – Lo que escriben es detestable – siguió – pero nos podemos enterar de algo…

Rose se mordió el labio con fuerza. En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, Scorpius le tendió una mano. No muy convencida, posó la suya entre las del chico, que la arrastró a la pista de baile con una sonrisa.

James miró a su hermano con una media sonrisa. Sabiendo lo que iba a decir, Albus lo imitó.

- Sí, teníamos razón…

- Espero que no haga nada que pueda lastimarla – dijo el pelirrojo.

- No lo hará – sonrió el pelinegro. - ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

- De acuerdo – asintió el pelirrojo.

Miró nuevamente a Maggie, que seguía con Seth Burke. Necesitaría varias copas para pasar aquella mala pasada. Quizás se le quitaran las ganas de matar a ese cretino. No, no creía que eso fuera posible.

* * *

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas. Abrió los ojos como platos, cuando se encontró a sí misma, bailando con Scorpius Malfoy frente a toda su familia. Si se hubiera detenido a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, definitivamente se hubiera ido a esconder bajo la silla más cercana.

Era Scorpius Malfoy. ¿En qué se había metido? Se preguntó mientras giraba una vez más, bajo la dirección experta del rubio.

Las demás parejas bailaban, pero a decir verdad no podía verlas… sólo podía enfocar aquellos ojos grises, que aún no se habían despegado de los suyos.

Si bien nunca se había detenido, y tomado el trabajo de conocer a fondo a Scorpius, aquello superaba sus propios límites. El chico estaba atento, era mucho más fácil de sobrellevar que con sus frías miradas de desdén, o sus aires de sabelotodo. Pese a que ella misma de vez en cuando – bueno, todo el tiempo – era tildada de cerebrito, el rubio la sacaba de quicio.

Un recuerdo afloró en su mente de inmediato. Tenía once años, y estaba en la Plataforma 9 y ¾ con sus padres y tíos. Podía recordar aquel día a la perfección. Antes de que su padre lo viera, ella misma lo había divisado. Tenía una expresión muy feliz, contrastando con la del hombre alto y rubio junto a él.

- Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius – murmuró su padre -. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

- Haz el favor, Ron – protestó su madre en aquel momento, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos que no le fue difícil distinguir. - ¡No trates de enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el año!

- Tienes razón; perdóname – se disculpó su padre, volviéndola a mirar seriamente – Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre pura.

Se lo había tomado demasiado a pecho. Ése comentario había repercutido en su vida, había ido demasiado lejos. Había evitado a Scorpius durante los primeros tres años de Hogwarts. Albus y él se habían hecho amigos de inmediato, y ella, teniendo la misma edad que su primo, sólo podía ignorarlo cuando estaba junto a ellos. Luego, le pareció inevitable dirigirle la palabra. Pero sólo intercambios de comentarios, nimiedades, nada que pudiera establecer una amistad ni mucho menos. Él no era indispensable para ella, y mucho menos ella para él.

Quiso reír con ganas cuando se dio cuenta al fin de lo absurdo de la situación. Albus y James veían cosas donde no las había, eso era seguro.

Pegó un respingo cuando el rubio la tomó más fuerte de la cintura y sonrió a su vez. La pelirroja tragó saliva con fuerza. Scorpius Malfoy era una caja de sorpresas. Allí, medio despeinado, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, estableciendo algo parecido a la complicidad entre ellos dos. No podía negar que era guapo. Se maldijo a sí misma y volvió a recordarse quién era el chico.

- Deja de pensar – le susurró al oído, acercándola a él.

- No estaba… - murmuró la pelirroja sonrojada a más no poder.

- Sí, lo estabas haciendo – sonrió el rubio. – Vamos a tomar un poco de aire, ¿quieres?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna la arrastró hacia los jardines de La Madriguera, donde sólo la luna iluminaba el recinto, y los frondosos árboles frutales aromatizaban el ambiente de una manera muy peculiar.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, La Madriguera era uno de los lugares favoritos de Scorpius. Pensaba que antes de visitar la casa de los abuelos de su amigo, no conocía la paz, la sencillez que caracterizaba a la numerosa familia. Todos hablaban con todos, eran felices, plenos. No podía compararlo con su familia. No se estaba quejando de sus abuelos y sus padres, pero le hubiera gustado tener una familia numerosa y ruidosa por sobre todo. Le hubiera gustado compartir grandes celebraciones y festividades con decenas de primos, como Al, o tener hermanos al menos. Aunque si bien los Malfoy no eran tan cálidos y afectivos como los Weasley, no podía quejarse de ellos, lo habían apoyado en todas sus decisiones, y habían ido contra sus principios enseñándole que la tolerancia iba por sobre todas las cosas.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió el brazo íntegro desde su mano, la cual todavía sostenía la de la pelirroja. Scorpius sonrió para sí, caminando hacia el lago, sin escuchar una sola queja de su acompañante. Se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la orilla. Metros más allá, la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua. Se giró hacia Rose, que seguía en silencio.

- Deja de pensar – volvió a decir con una risita.

- No estoy…

- Sí, estás pensando – la contradijo Scorpius. Con su dedo índice, le acarició el entrecejo. – Cuando piensas, frunces ahí… y se te pierde la mirada… como si estuvieras en un trance.

Pudo ver como la pelirroja adoptaba el color de su cabello y carraspeaba.

- ¿Desde cuándo me conoces tan bien? – preguntó irguiéndose.

Scorpius rió, recargando su espalda contra un árbol.

- Siempre a la defensiva, Weasley – soltó luego de unos segundos. – Creo que no te he hecho nada para merecer tratos semejantes…

- Yo… yo… no…

- Era una broma – aclaró con una sonrisa, posando una mano sobre sus hombros descubiertos. Dentro del toldo, había podido observar cómo pequeñas pecas se repartían en su espalda, sobre los brazos. Era adorable. – Estás helada.

Con un movimiento grácil, se quitó la capa gris y la posó sobre los hombros de Rose, cuyos pensamientos ya se habían esfumado. Creía no entender nada. Recordó un viejo programa de televisión que había visto en la casa de sus abuelos 'La Dimensión Desconocida'. Tenía dudas, pero temía haber sido arrastrada por un agujero negro, como llamaban los muggles, hacia un universo desconocido para ella.

- Gracias – balbuceó por lo bajo.

- De nada – contestó el rubio con soltura.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma mirando fijamente a Scorpius. No podía negarlo ni continuar maldiciéndose por ello. Era guapo. Mucho más que eso. La camisa blanca inmaculada, estaba perfectamente abotonada bajo su chaleco gris. La corbata, del mismo tono, lucía inamovible en el cuello del rubio, dándole ese aire aristócrata que lo había caracterizado siempre, contrastando con los mechones rubios de cabello que le caían despreocupadamente sobre su frente.

- Sigues pensando, ¿qué debo hacer para que dejes de hacerlo sólo por unos minutos? – bromeó nuevamente Scorpius. – Hablemos, Weasley, nunca lo hemos hecho.

- Yo…

- ¿Sabes lo que recordaba hace unos días? – preguntó a sabiendas de que la pelirroja no sabía de qué hablar. – Cuando me ignorabas… Me detestaste desde el primer día que me viste – rió.

Eso no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Rose abrió la boca para replicar, cuando él la interrumpió nuevamente.

- No lo niegues…

- Si no me das una oportunidad para hablar, comprendo que sientas que te detesto – lo cortó alzando la barbilla.

Scorpius adoraba ese gesto. La había visto haciéndolo tantas veces, que ya no podía contarlas. El mohín en sus labios provocaba que le dieran ganas de besarla. Rió profundamente ganándose una mirada de desaprobación. Alzó las palmas de las manos a modo de disculpa y le indicó que continuara.

- Nunca te he detestado, Malfoy – soltó con claridad. – Jamás.

- Sí, eso explica el por qué de tu pronunciación despectiva de mi apellido – rió Scorpius. – Era broma.

- ¿Desde cuándo haces bromas? – preguntó Rose exasperada.

- Nunca hablamos, no sabes si hago bromas o no – se explicó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Ya entiendo la razón por la que nunca hablamos – dijo Rose llevándose una mano a la cara. – Me exasperas, y creo que lo sabes muy bien.

- Sí, lo sé – continuó sonriendo mirando a Rose con sus ojos centelleantes. – A veces creo que es un don…

- No se puede hablar contigo – murmuró entre seria y divertida. Luego de unos segundos no pudo más que reír.

- Sí, eso está mucho mejor – habló el rubio. – Te queda bien mi capa, contrasta con tu vestido…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido? – comenzó bromeando dejándose llevar.

- No tiene nada de malo – dijo Scorpius levantando las palmas de las manos otra vez. – Todo lo contrario, cuando dije que estabas preciosa no mentía, Rose.

Nuevamente, esa ola de calor tiñendo sus mejillas de escarlata. Si James estuviera cerca, estaría escuchando sus carcajadas y burlas con respecto al color que había adoptado su rostro. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Sabía hablar acaso?

El bullicio de la fiesta se escuchaba a lo lejos. Sabía que si su padre se daba cuenta que no estaba presente, saldría a buscarla, y si la veía con Scorpius… le daría un infarto.

- Siempre supe que tu aversión hacia mí no era por la misma razón que tenían los demás – siguió Scorpius mirando a la nada. – Los demás siempre se jactaron de conocerme sin haberme hablado y me rotulaban como el hijo de la familia cobarde de mortífagos…

- Eso es una estupidez – soltó Rose con el ceño fruncido. – Lo que haya hecho tu familia no debería incumbirle a los demás.

- Es por eso que me caes tan bien, aunque no te des cuenta – sonrió Scorpius mirándola. – Es divertido molestarte o hacer silencios…

'Los silencios me ponen histérica' pensó Rose.

- Se nota que te molestan – rió con ganas el rubio. – Pero me caes muy bien, Weasley.

- ¿Dejamos lo de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos para empezar? – preguntó Rose frotándose los bazos.

- Seguro – sonrió Scorpius. – Me parece una buena idea… como también me parece que debemos entrar si no quieres pillar un resfrío.

Se paró frente a ella y se inclinó unos centímetros para estar cara a cara. Si bien la pelirroja era alta, Scorpius le llevaba unos pocos centímetros. El rubio le tocó la nariz respingada que había heredado de su madre y sonrió ampliamente.

- Tienes la nariz roja. – soltó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Lo imaginaba… - comentó Rose, nuevamente en blanco.

- Sí… - asintió Scorpius, dejándose llevar por sus repentinos impulsos acercándose cada vez más.

Hacía minutos empezaban a llevarse bien, no podía arruinarlo todo dejándose llevar, pero… Los ojos azules de la chica se cerraron lentamente, para luego proferir un suspiro. No podía hacerlo… ella se echaría para atrás. Sería algo momentáneo, se arrepentiría y nunca volvería a mirarlo a la cara. Pero aún así… bajo la tenue luz de la luna, las facciones suaves de Rose Weasley lo estaban volviendo loco. Respiró profundamente antes de terminar con la distancia que los separaba. Sólo faltaban pocos milímetros…

- Oh Maggie, tú viniste y diste sin tomar nada, pero yo te hice ir... Oh Maggie – sonó una voz cantando a todo pulmón.

Scorpius y Rose se irguieron rápidamente y se cubrieron contra el árbol aguantando las ganas de reírse.

- Es James – susurró Rose mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

- Está ebrio…

- No… - abrió los ojos como platos. – Está…

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Pudieron ver la sombra de James tambaleándose hacia el lago, cuando una segunda silueta se acercó a él.

- Así quería encontrarte, James – ronroneó otra voz.

- ¿Ebrio? – respondió el pelirrojo tratando de evadir a la recién llegada. – No me molestes, Klumps.

Rose estaba a punto de salir a llevárselo dentro cuando la mano de Scorpius se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. La chica miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido. Él se había llevado el dedo índice al oído, indicándole que escuchara.

- No me importa que estés borracho – rió la rubia de Slytherin. – Te extraño, y pareces necesitar compañía…

- Hum… no… de acuerdo…

Rose abrió los ojos como platos sin comprender la actitud tomada por su primo. Los vieron alejarse hacia el otro lado de La Madriguera. James la escucharía al día siguiente. Con un mohín se giró hacia Scorpius.

- Se dará cuenta de lo que está mal sólo… no te preocupes que estará muy arrepentido – le dijo el rubio antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

- Pero… ¿qué es lo que pretende? – soltó enfurruñada la pelirroja.

- ¿Te ha pedido ayuda con Fisher?

- No, yo se la ofrecí – respondió frunciendo el ceño. – Al fin y al cabo es el mismo inmaduro de siempre…

- Se dará cuenta solo... – dijo Scorpius posando una mano sobre uno de los hombros de la pelirroja. – Vamos adentro, y deja de estar enojada… No irá muy lejos con esa.

- Zorra – terminó diciendo caminando hacia el toldo. – Es un bobo…

Cuando vio a Maggie hablando aún con Seth Burke, todo comenzó a cerrar. No justificó a James, pero él no sabía cómo actuar en esas ocasiones… tenía el orgullo maltrecho. Hablaría con él.

Maggie se disculpó con su acompañante nerviosamente y se acercó a la pelirroja y a Scorpius.

- Gracias a Merlín que has venido, no he podido sacármelo de encima – bufó la pelirroja llevándose una mano a la frente. – Pensé que no existía un tipo más pesado que tu primo, evidentemente… me equivoqué.

Rose le sonrió a medias y se volvió a Scorpius para tenderle la capa, que había olvidado quitarse antes de entrar a la fiesta nuevamente. El rubio sonrió y se alejó para sentarse junto a Albus, Roxanne Weasley y Frank Longbottom, que parecían charlar animadamente en una de las mesas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Maggie arqueando una ceja.

- Larga historia… Vamos a sentarnos…

* * *

¿Qué estaba haciendo? James comenzó a lamentarse desde el momento en el que el cobertizo de la casa de sus abuelos, había pasado a ser el lugar oscuro donde cualquier cosa podía ocurrir.

Las cosas sin utilidad que se encontraban en el cobertizo, parecían convertirlo en el sitio más romántico para Klumps. Cerca de la puerta, el pelirrojo había tropezado con dos baldes llenos de enchufes y adaptadores que su abuelo coleccionaba. El sitio estaba lleno de cosas así… celulares muggles, una gran máquina para cortar el césped, tijeras de podar oxidadas, viejas herramientas, algunos muebles en desuso, partes de autos corroídas y desarmadas por Arthur Weasley, ruedas de bicicletas, kilos y kilos de polvo.

Estaba seguro que su abuela hubiera quemado aquel sitio hacía años, pero no había podido romperle la ilusión a su marido.

Nuevamente se golpeó contra una pared, preso del frenesí de su antigua novia que lo besaba vorazmente. Él tenía los ojos abiertos y a duras penas sí podía seguir aquel beso vacío, que sólo le producía un mareo mayor. Quiso alejarse por enésima vez, pero nuevamente, las manos de Michelle Klumps lo atraían hacia ella aún más, como si eso fuera posible, y acariciaban duramente su espalda y pecho.

- Te he extrañado – soltó la rubia tironeando la camisa del pelirrojo, haciéndole saltar los primeros cuatro botones.

- ¿Qué haces? – balbuceó James, a sabiendas que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo parado. Tenía náuseas, en lo único que pensaba era en alejarse de ese lugar.

- Te he extrañado – repitió Klumps colando sus manos entre la camisa. – ¡Tenemos tanta química! ¡Somos perfectos el uno para el otro, Jimmy!

James trató de alejarla, pero ya no poseía fuerzas. Las manos de su ex novia bajaron rápidamente hasta la cintura de su pantalón, comenzando a forcejear con el botón.

- No – soltó el pelirrojo. – Ya estuvo bien, para…

- Quieres lo mismo que yo… - ronroneó nuevamente cerca de él, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

El rostro de Maggie se le apareció en la cabeza. La quería a ella, no podía estar haciendo eso con Klumps. Ya se lo había dejado claro, ¿qué más debía hacer?

- Maggie… - susurró James en la penumbra.

Las manos de la rubia se detuvieron por un instante. Lo tomó de la camisa nuevamente y lo aturdió con un nuevo beso, mucho más feroz que el anterior. La rubia mordía a su paso, dejándole los labios doloridos.

- Ya basta – soltó James. – No funcionará…

El pelirrojo pudo ver cómo la rubia se alejaba de él y lo golpeaba en el rostro certeramente.

- ¿Qué haces? – bramó el pelirrojo cubriéndose la boca golpeada.

- ¡Quieres a ese rata de biblioteca! – soltó Klumps con enfado.

- ¿Recién ahora puedes darte cuenta? – preguntó James arrugando los ojos.

- Me las pagarás, Potter – sentenció la rubia. – ¡Ella no tiene nada!

- Lo tiene todo…

Klumps lo golpeó nuevamente, esta vez en el estómago. James se doblegó sintiendo más náuseas que antes.

- Si tú no quieres…

Se calló de repente. No se escuchaba la fiesta. Algo andaba mal. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo y ya había terminado?

- ¡Yo soy más que ella y…!

- Calla – soltó el pelirrojo tratando de aguzar el oído, maldiciendo estar ebrio.

- ¡Tienes el valor de callarme…! – exclamó la rubia sacando su varita del bolso que llevaba colgado de un brazo.

El pelirrojo sacó la suya de su bolsillo rápidamente y la apuntó antes de que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo. Se alejó de ella, mientras lo miraba furiosamente. Las luces del toldo estaban completamente encendidas. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido?

Miró hacia su reloj de pulsera de plata, regalo por sus diecisiete años, que llevaba en la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo. No. Aún era temprano para que hubiera terminado.

Vio cómo Rose salía a su encuentro, con los ojos llorosos y el rostro bañado de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – soltó preocupado. Los efectos del alcohol se evaporaron de inmediato. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Rose?

* * *

Parecía una extraña maldición que las fiestas en La Madriguera se vieran interrumpidas por noticias o sucesos nefastos.

Aquella última noticia los había golpeado sin piedad, los había dejado sin habla, pálidos como la cera, mientras el llanto desgarrador de la persona más afectada por el incidente era lo único que se escuchaba.

¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Cómo podían aliviar dolor semejante? No había ninguna clase de consuelo, no podían encontrar aquella frase o palabra justa que pudiera borrar lo acontecido y aliviar aquel desastre.

Hacía sólo minutos todo iba más que bien. Las parejas bailaban alrededor de la pista, los más mayores charlaban sobre cualquier tema que se les viniera a la cabeza.

Luego de un interrogatorio por parte de Maggie, Rose aclaró lo que había ocurrido con Scorpius Malfoy y le dejó bien en claro a su amiga que no había hecho nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. Kate y Roxanne también se habían sumado a aquella charla, y sólo podían encontrar divertido el hecho de que Rose Weasley, reina del orden y la pulcritud, estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios por el Slytherin. Aunque dijera lo contrario, se notaba.

- Te entiendo, Rose – empezó Roxanne con una sonrisa. – Cualquiera estaría así, y más por Scorpius Malfoy… - se quedó pensando un momento – No me importaría encontrármelo en algún pasillo oscuro – sonrió de lado para luego estallar en carcajadas al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía su prima.

- He dicho que no ocurre ni ocurrirá nada… ¡Es Malfoy! ¡Por Merlín! – Rose destrozó una servilleta de papel que sostenía entre sus manos. – Pensé que tú estabas con Frank – arqueó una ceja con seriedad.

- Lo estoy, pero no estoy ciega, primita – contestó la morena sin dejar a dudas que era hermana de Fred.

- No me interesa… Ni Scorpius ni nadie…

Las otras tres se miraron con una sonrisa circunspecta en sus rostros. La primogénita de Ron y Hermione bajó su cabeza y enrojeció completamente.

- No estoy segura… pero… pero creo que casi me besa – balbuceó.

La conocían y podían develar sus balbuceos fácilmente. Estallaron en carcajadas. Roxanne golpeó la mesa con entusiasmo, provocando algunas miradas hacia donde estaban sentadas.

Rose divisó por el rabillo del ojo a Scorpius, que la miraba sonriendo. Bajó la mirada súbitamente, sintiendo que podría desmayarse ahí mismo. ¿Qué podría ser peor? Volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el rubio. Se acercaba. El corazón comenzó a latirle erráticamente, miró a sus amigas en busca de apoyo, pero ellas ya estaban poniéndose de pie para dejarla a solas.

- No sean así… - susurró sin mirarlas, manteniendo la vista fija en los trozos de servilleta que yacían desparramados sobre el mantel.

Fred apareció junto a la mesa con una amplia sonrisa. Rose suspiró aliviada y estuvo a punto de echarle los brazos al cuello a su primo. El moreno abrazó a Kate por los hombros y miró a las demás.

- ¿Han visto a James? Hace un largo rato que lo perdí de vista – comentó.

Rose lo miró ceñuda. Si había algo que le había molestado era la actitud de James. A pesar de que podía justificarse fácilmente, y salir libre de culpas, no podía creer que volviera a lo mismo una y otra vez. Que pudiera darse por vencido así nomás.

- No – mintió la pelirroja.

- Hum… - empezó Maggie cruzando los brazos. – Yo lo he visto salir a los jardines hace largo rato… no estaba… sobrio.

- Oh… lo esperaba, no sé por qué – soltó el moreno, omitiendo el detalle de que lo sabía por cómo su primo había estado observando furtivamente a la pelirroja desde la barra, mientras el whisky de fuego aparecía y desaparecía de su vaso demasiado frecuentemente.

El silencio reinó en el toldo. La misma lechuza dorada que había visitado la casa de los Potter en Grimmauld Place la mañana anterior, había aparecido volando dentro de la fiesta. Harry se puse de pie de un salto, alarmado. Algunos de los invitados susurraban entre ellos, pero la tensión se hacía presente como una invitada más.

El Auror se acercó a la lechuza, que se había posado sobre la mesa principal. Nuevamente el sobre lacrado con el sello del Departamento de Aurors. Nuevamente el frío corriendo por las venas. El animal picoteó sus dedos otra vez. Con un juramento soltó la carta, y la abrió rápidamente. Leyó por arriba tratando de llegar al problema en cuestión de una buena vez.

- No… - susurró sin atreverse a pestañear siquiera.

Se volvió a Ginny, que lo miraba preocupada. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, una nueva carta llegó, pero curiosamente, no por correo de lechuzas. Se había materializado de la nada. A simple vista era sólo un pergamino, doblado a la mitad. Éste se posó en la mesa donde Rose y los demás se encontraban.

- Maggie… tiene tu nombre… - balbuceó Kate preocupada.

Los que estaban más cerca pudieron observar el lacre que cerraba aquel mensaje. Era un sello negro, con un ojo serpentino rodeado por una serpiente que se enredaba a partir de uno de los lagrimales.

La pelirroja se puso de pie apresuradamente y lo tomó, destrozando aquella marca. La letra era pulcra, caligráfica y sólo tenía unas pocas palabras escritas.

_Ayrshire es un bonito lugar. Quizás tú y yo nos veamos pronto._

Con las manos temblorosas, sin terminar de entender aquello, pero teniendo la seguridad de que no se trataba de nada bueno, quiso dejar la nota sobre la mesa. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, esta estalló en llamas, consumiéndose a sí misma, sin dejar cenizas siquiera.

Miró a su alrededor. Harry y Ginny Potter se acercaban a ella, luego de que el auror le susurrara unas palabras a su esposa al oído. Maggie había visto cómo la cara de la madre de James, se transformaba… la mujer había palidecido notablemente y había clavado sus ojos castaños en ella con una expresión que pudo descifrar al instante. Lástima.

De pronto, todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar. La respiración se le había hecho trabajosa, y los ojos le escocían a medida que las lágrimas se anegaban en ellos. La garganta había comenzado a cerrársele, mientras que las náuseas se hacían presentes en la boca de su estómago. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Debía serlo. Ellos simplemente no podían...

Miró con desesperación a los que la rodeaban. Ellos no lo comprendían, aún no. Las palabras no le salían, tenía una presión en el pecho, producto de la ansiedad y la angustia que sentía. Rogaba que estuvieran bien. Tenían que estar bien… no tenía a nadie más.

- Maggie… - soltó Ginny aproximándose a la chica con cautela.

- No es cierto… por favor – logró decir mientras las lágrimas recorrían libremente por su rostro. – Por favor díganme que no es verdad…

La pajera trató de tomarla por los hombros, para indicarle el camino hacia fuera, pero Maggie se echó hacia atrás como si el contacto pudiera quemarla.

- ¡No! – exclamó llorosa. - ¡Díganme que están bien! ¡Por favor!

Las rodillas comenzaban a doblegársele, sintiendo que no podrían aguantar su propio peso. Se tomó la cabeza por el dolor punzante detrás de sus ojos que se acrecentaba a cada segundo.

Rose y Kate se acercaron, aún con expresiones de confusión, pero con la angustia latente en sus miradas, a sabiendas que lo que ocurría no podía ser nada bueno.

- Maggie… - soltó Hermione que se había acercado junto a su marido. – Siéntate…

- No quiero – sentenció la pelirroja haciendo arcadas. – Los han asesinado… Merlín… los han asesinado… - repitió enjugándose en vano las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Vamos, te llevaremos a casa – habló Ron.

- Quiero verlos – volvió la pelirroja, alejándose unos pasos de sus amigas, incapacitada de recibir contacto alguno.

- No creo que sea…

- ¡Son mis padres, maldita sea! – gimió interrumpiendo a Harry. – Son mis padres y están muertos.

Nuevamente silencio. Ya nadie se atrevía a susurrar siquiera. Rose lloraba en silencio, mientras que Kate y los demás miraban la escena con impotencia. Una vez más habían atacado, y la persona más damnificada, era muy allegada a ellos.

Fred se acercó a Maggie con reserva, y le cubrió los hombros con su capa, llevándola con los demás hacia la casa. La pelirroja ya no podía negarse, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. No comprendía del todo la situación. Las últimas palabras que había pronunciado, no tenían sentido. Aquello simplemente no podía ser verdad.

Un torrente de recuerdos invadió su cabeza, que le daba vueltas sin parar. Sus padres… eran lo único que tenía. No tenía más familia que ellos, salvo un tío y una prima con los que nunca hablaba, relegados de la familia. Se había quedado sola.

Miró a Fred y a Albus que la ayudaban a caminar, uno a cada lado. Los chicos no dijeron absolutamente nada. Simplemente se limitaron a seguir.

Nadie estaba preparado para algo parecido. Nadie podía enfrentarse con esa situación saliendo bien parado. Respiró con dificultad antes de rendirse nuevamente al llanto.

Al frente Scorpius y Kate, marcaban el camino en silencio con las cabezas gachas.

- Maldita sea – gruñó Kate secándose una lágrima torpemente. – Maldita sea.

- Tenemos que comenzar a movernos, y rápido – soltó imparcial Scorpius.

- No haremos nada hasta que Maggie esté mejor, Malfoy – siseó la castaña con enojo. - ¿Acaso estás cagado porque los delataste y vendrán por ti?

Scorpius la miró con el ceño fruncido. No podía negar que no estaba asustado, pero no lo decía por eso. Lo había tildado de insensible, lo estaba mirando como si él fuera un saco de basura.

- Yo no fui, McCarthy, tenlo presente – soltó el rubio sin disimular su enfado. – No quiero que nos tome desprevenidos y que alguno de nosotros pueda estar en el lugar de los padres de Fisher.

- Eso es valentía – ironizó Kate.

- No logras entenderlo – siguió Scorpius. – No temo por mí… si fuera un cobarde, no los habría delatado… Deja de mirarme como si fuera el culpable.

Miró hacia atrás. Rose se había retrasado. No estaba con ellos. Por primera vez en su vida, la preocupación lo golpeó de lleno. Se obligó a seguir caminando.

Una vez que hubieron llegado a la casa, y los demás entraran, se quedó en la puerta. Esperando.

Segundos después un torbellino rojo se chocó contra él. Cayendo en la cuenta de que eran Rose y James, tomó al segundo por los hombros, esquivando golpes y recibiendo juramentos que nadie se atrevería a pronunciar.

- No puedes entrar en ese estado, imbécil – soltó la primogénita de Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Déjame! – soltó con dificultad el pelirrojo. - ¡Déjame entrar!

- Entra, Rose –logró decir el rubio, aún luchando con James.

La pelirroja no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, con un gesto de gratitud se adentró en la casa de sus abuelos, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

James se contorsionaba atrapado por el rubio, aún maldiciendo. Scorpius se separó unos centímetros del pelirrojo y le propinó un golpe en la boca, dejándolo sentado en el suelo, tomándose la cara con un gesto de dolor. El hijo de Draco Malfoy se enderezó y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Mírate – soltó aún mirándolo con desdén. – Estás ebrio, tienes marcas de… besos, arañazos, la camisa desgarrada… ¿Crees que ella necesita verte así con todo lo que está ocurriendo?

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada enojado consigo mismo. Se quitó los lentes, tirándolos hacia un lado y se presionó los ojos.

- ¿Estás llorando, Potter? – preguntó sentándose en los escalones de la puerta. - ¿Ahora te arrepientes?

- Yo… yo quiero estar con ella… - balbuceó James. - ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrirle esto?

- Porque las cosas suceden así – estiró las piernas, sintiéndose cansado de repente. – Nadie puede predecir estas cosas, y suceden…

- ¡No debería! – exclamó. – Encontraré a los que hicieron esto.

- ¿Para que te maten? – preguntó el rubio sin un ápice de gracia en su voz. – Déjate de tonterías.

- ¡Los encontraré y…!

- Malfoy tiene razón – soltó Kate abriendo la puerta. – Su conversación se escucha desde adentro. – miró el labio magullado de James y se volvió hacia Scorpius. - ¿Tú lo golpeaste?

- No hacía caso – explicó el rubio.

- Puede que me caigas bien después de todo – dijo y miró hacia abajo. – Lo lamento, no debería haber discutido contigo, Malfoy… Estoy muy…

- Todos estamos iguales, no te preocupes – soltó Scorpius dando por zanjado el asunto. – Es una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿cómo está?

- Quiere irse a verlos… - respondió la castaña con un suspiro. – Es mayor, puede hacer lo que quiera, pero… creo que debería esperar a que traigan los cuerpos a Londres.

James se tambaleó tratando de ponerse de pie. Cuando lo consiguió, Kate arqueó una ceja posándose frente a él.

La niebla hacía que el césped estuviera húmedo, y que el frío les calara los huesos. A James no le convenía quedarse ahí. Él frío sólo empeoraría su estado, pero no podían entrarlo, no mientras Maggie estuviera allí para verlo. Dudaban mucho que le prestara atención, pero no valía la pena intentarlo.

- ¿A ti qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó la castaña. - ¡Merlín! ¡¿Te ha atacado Sanguini? – exclamó reparando en las marcas en su cuello y pecho, haciendo alusión al legendario vampiro.

- Su ex – respondió Scorpius por el pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Klumps? – Kate abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Cuántos Galleons mensuales te envía Gringotts para ser tan imbécil?

James se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Era un imbécil, no había dudas de aquello. Sus padres, Ron y Hermione, se aproximaron a ellos. Ginny arqueó ambas cejas antes de seguir a los demás, que ya habían ingresado a la casa.

- No quiero saber – soltó la mujer. – Pero hablaremos luego, Sirius. – sentenció.

Su madre había utilizado su segundo nombre, como siempre hacía cuando se enojaba. Lo tenía sin cuidado de hecho. Ya demasiada culpa sentía. Se miró la ropa hecha jirones, y suspiró. No había sido una buena idea. Y había algo mucho peor, no creía que Maggie lo dejara acercarse a ella. Miró a los otros dos, que estaban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos. Una vez más no habían podido hacer nada. Todo aquello estaba afuera de su alcance. Por el momento.

* * *

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá._

_Espero comentarios, tomates, lo que gusten._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Sofi._


	6. Chapter 6

_Perdón por el retraso. Sí, fueron dos meses. Pero no se me ocurría cómo encararlo. Tenía algo, pero modifiqué todo porque no me convencía el resultado, tuve un vacío de inspiración horrible y recién salió ahora. No tengo perdón._

_Bueno, gracias a los que dejaron reviews, favoritos y leyeron desde las sombras, ayuda y mucho saber lo que piensan._

_Mil gracias también a los que me ayudaron a decidirme. Mel y Salva, ustedes sí que tienen aguante jaja._

_Sin más, el capítulo..._

_**Disclaimer: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN** pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Harry se frotó las sienes con una dureza impropia, tanto que en vez de aliviar aunque fuera un poco su atenazante dolor de cabeza, lo acentuó aún más. Quizás, siendo jefe de los Aurors, le hacía sentir indigna aquel sentimiento de desamparo, esa pérdida de noción. Estaban en el medio de la nada. No tenían nada aún. Los Fisher estaban muertos, y así se alargaba la lista de víctimas. Seis en tan sólo unas cuántas semanas.

Un amargo sinsabor le subió a la garganta como si de bilis se tratase. La realidad era sólo una. Todo lo que habían vivido hacía ya mucho tiempo, surgía nuevamente amenazando a la comunidad mágica. No se trataba de Voldemort. Ese oscuro personaje que había hecho de su vida una asquerosa pesadilla estaba muerto. Él mismo había presenciado, no por gusto sino para ver con sus propios ojos que ese capítulo quedaba cerrado por completo, la incineración de su cuerpo sin vida. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo nuevo, si podía llamarse así.

Dos días atrás, en el Hotel Erin situado al sur de Ayrshire, una mucama, había llamado a la habitación de Ada y Mark Fisher sin recibir respuesta alguna. Pensando que se habrían ido con el contingente con el cual habían llegado, tomó la no tan sensata decisión de querer abrir la puerta.

En menos de quince minutos, la policía escocesa había cercado el lugar y estaba haciendo pericias sobre los cuerpos de los señores Fisher, que extrañamente – contrastando con el resto de la habitación – estaban intactos. Tampoco los ayudaba demasiado el hecho de que la puerta estuviera cerrada por dentro, y que nadie hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada. Era completamente ilógico debido a los destrozos. Tenían una habitación patas arriba, y nadie había escuchado un solo golpe.

Los aurors habían llegado en el momento justo, puesto que la prensa sensacionalista ya se estaba entrometiendo, tratando de caratular el caso como un asesinato digno de pertenecer a una novela de Agatha Christie.

Todo era posible en el mundo mágico. Pero ¿quién podía cometer esa clase de crímenes con tanta saña? Tenían seis muertos. Tres de ellos con una marca en el pecho, de la cual no sabían nada, salvo que la habían hecho post-mortem. Eso no les decía nada. La simbología, además, era poco original. Un ojo de serpiente, que les podía decir muchas cosas, entre ellas resonaban "Slytherin" y el nombre del mismo Voldemort. Y la serpiente a su alrededor saliendo del lagrimal derecho, sólo reafirmaba lo anterior.

Se estiró sobre su silla sintiendo cómo cada uno de sus músculos se estiraba dolorosamente.

Desde un primer momento, cuando tuvo lugar el ataque de James y Maggie, la situación se había tomado con extrema seriedad. Ese tipo de cosas no ocurría normalmente. No era cosa de todos los días que un grupo de personas atacara a otros dos de manera semejante, y menos aún en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Luego, cuando los Creevey fueron asesinados, las cosas se habían tornado peor de lo que inicialmente habían pensado. Y ahora no quería siquiera pensar en lo que seguiría.

Levantó la cabeza, que tenía inclinada sobre el escritorio, cuando golpearon la puerta de su oficina con decisión.

- Adelante – soltó enderezándose en su silla, acomodando algunos de los papeles que yacían desparramados por todo su escritorio.

El joven auror con el que había hablado hacía unos días, Charlie Simmons, ingresó con algunos pergaminos en sus manos. Era alto y corpulento, tenía el cabello castaño ondulándose por encima de su camisa, y la barba de unos cuántos días asomándose. Harry observó cómo este caminaba con la espalda recta acercándose a él, mientras su graciosa barba trenzada ubicada en la punta de su mentón, miraba hacia el suelo alfombrado. El joven castaño clavó sus ojos oscuros en los verdes de Harry, mientras se paraba del otro lado del escritorio.

- Deja las formalidades para otro momento, siéntate – le dijo el pelinegro haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha.

Charlie se sentó en la silla ubicada frente al jefe de los Aurors y le entregó un par de pergaminos, luciendo inexpresivo. Sólo podía tratarse de una cosa, pensó Harry obligándose a sí mismo de no sucumbir en la desesperación.

- Nada ¿eh? – dijo el que una vez había sido llamado 'El niño que vivió', mientras se acomodaba los lentes de marco redondo que se le habían resbalado sobre el puente de la nariz.

- No, señor – soltó el joven acentuando su respuesta con una suave negación hecha con su cabeza. – Está todo limpio. No hay huellas, no hay nada.

- Bien… No puedo decirte que estoy sorprendido – habló Harry con una media sonrisa.

- Es que, señor, esto es…

- ¿Imposible? – completó el pelinegro. – Déjame decirte, en un par de años, no encontrarás nada que te sorprenda.

- Tampoco hemos encontrado las alianzas de los Fisher – siguió Charlie haciendo un mohín con los labios. – Sabemos, todos nosotros, que esto no ha sido un robo y menos aún de dos alianzas de oro…

- Sería un disparate pensar eso. – comentó Harry.

- Por lo que nos lleva a la conclusión que la persona que hizo… eso… se llevó las alianzas como recuerdo, trofeo o como usted prefiera llamarlo – completó el castaño.

Harry se detuvo a pensar. Muy pocas veces había observado que asesinos se llevaran trofeos materiales. Siempre se trataba de cabello o incluso partes de su víctima. Algo no le terminaba de cuajar.

- ¿Qué hay de la marca? – soltó saliendo de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Saben algo?

- No… no es muy original que digamos – comentó Charlie jugando con los papeles que aún poseía.

- Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo. – asintió Harry reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Señor, esto me preocupa… - dijo el auror alzando las cejas. – Nunca antes, ni siquiera en los archivos que he leído o he estudiado para la Academia, había visto una prolijidad semejante a esta – hizo una pausa. – Esta persona sabe lo que hace, lo sabe demasiado bien.

- ¿Ya te has decantado por la opción de que sólo es uno? – preguntó Harry sin un ápice de escepticismo en su voz.

Él mismo ya tenía claro de que eso era ajeno a un grupo de personas. Muchas personas actuando sobre una misma cosa, desbarataban cualquier asunto. Dejaban cabos sueltos en cualquier parte. Podían estar entrenados, podían llevarse de mil maravillas y trabajar en equipo de una manera espeluznante, pero siempre quedaban cabos sueltos. Una sola persona haciendo el trabajo, se cercioraba de cada paso que hacía. Siempre y cuando supiera lo que estaba haciendo, claro.

- La marca es personal, al menos por ahora parece eso – respondió resueltamente Charlie. – Margaret Fisher ha declarado lo que leyó en la carta, y ha dejado bien en claro que era una persona dirigiéndose a ella. – se detuvo a pensar por unos momentos. – Era algo así como 'Tú y yo nos encontraremos' o algo parecido. Es una persona, no quita que pertenezca a un grupo, pero está actuando solo.

- Sí… - Harry resopló y fijó su mirada en los papeles que sujetaba el joven auror. - ¿Esos son los informes de lo ocurrido en Ayrshire?

- Sí, señor – respondió Charlie, tendiéndole los pergaminos acomodados en una pila. – Y esto, ha llegado para usted, no tiene remitente… - le tendió un sobre amarillento con su nombre escrito pulcramente.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido y abrió el sobre, donde otro más pequeño quedaba oculto. Al sacar el segundo, vio el lacre, y la sangre comenzó a circular rápidamente por sus venas. El ojo y la serpiente. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, tratando de no romper nada. Miró a Charlie que abría los ojos como platos al ver lo mismo que él hacía segundos antes.

El jefe de los aurors sacó el papel, del mismo tono amarillento que los sobres y lo examinó por fuera. Lo desdobló con el mismo cuidado. La caligrafía era esbelta, trabajada quizás. Y no se observaban ninguna mancha por la tinta ni ninguna rasgadura en el pergamino. Había sido escrito con precisión, determinación si acaso.

_Supongo que en este preciso momento se está planteando demasiados interrogantes, señor Potter. Mi trabajo es, en esta ocasión, responder algunos de ellos._

_¿Quién soy? Aunque muera de ganas de decirlo, no puedo hacerlo. Sería una jugada errónea de mi parte. Una estupidez dejarme guiar por mi pecho henchido de adrenalina._

_Es todo un honor estar comunicándome con una celebridad como usted. Y aún más en estas circunstancias. Jugaremos al gato y al ratón, y deberá esforzarse mucho si quiere atraparme._

_Yo he asesinado a la familia de sangresucias, los Creevey. He sido yo quién ha matado al imbécil que encontraron en el callejón. No fue un "Grupo de imitadores vulgares queriendo copiar a los mortífagos". He sido yo, por mi propia cuenta, quien ha asesinado a los Fisher. _

_Son muchas más personas involucradas de lo que ustedes, aurors, creían. Ninguno con mi visión, pero todos con el mismo propósito. Todos queremos lo mejor para el mundo mágico. Y lo mejor, es retomar la tarea que nos ha encomendado el Señor de las Tinieblas. La tarea que él estaba haciendo muy bien hasta que llegó usted. Es nuestro deber devolverle la pureza a la sangre, desterrar a ustedes, traidores y enemigos del Heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Ustedes, principalmente, quienes participaron en el defenestro del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. SU nombre será reivindicado. Todos alabarán al Señor de las Tinieblas como es debido, y a mí por hacer su trabajo._

_Un consejo. No busques donde no existe nada. Los Fisher eran un simple vínculo. Una primera jugada que, según he leído, salió muy bien. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no? Eran inservibles, estaban desprotegidos, ignorantes a lo que estaba por ocurrir. Una bruja y un asqueroso muggle. Escoria. Vergüenza. Ladrones._

_Este libre albedrío en el que vive la sociedad mágica actualmente ha de terminar en breve. Tengan miedo, porque pronto seré yo quien esté a la cabeza y ustedes, todos y cada uno de ustedes, estarán en mi lista de prioridades._

_A cada ataque, una carta aclaratoria. _

_Es hora de despedirme, pronto tendrás noticias mías._

_Por cierto si no me crees, dentro del sobre hay un regalo para ti, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Mis más cordiales saludos,_

_Udyat._

Con las manos temblorosas por la misma impotencia que se iba apoderando de su cuerpo segundo a segundo, le tendió la carta a Charlie, y arremetió contra el sobre, que tal como había dicho su informante, tenía algo dentro. Lo dio vuelta sobre el escritorio, sin ningún tipo de sutileza, y sobre ella, en ese mismo instante, rodaron dos argollas de oro. Tomando un pergamino a su izquierda, paró el movimiento incesante de estas, sin tocarlas con sus manos puesto que podían tener huellas.

Charlie frente a él carraspeó ofuscado. Y frunció el ceño más, como si fuera posible, dilatando sus fosas nasales con cada porción de aire que tomaba. Se tomó la barba con su mano izquierda y comenzó a tironear.

- Es una locura – balbuceó el castaño. – Es un hijo de…

- Tranquilo – lo detuvo Harry con una falsa calma.

Tomó su varita, que se hallaba sobre una pila de libros, y levitó los anillos, los sobres y la carta misma, luego de hacerle una copia para estudiar él mismo fuera de la oficina.

- Tienen que analizar esto… con suerte encontraremos algo…

- ¿Y si no encontramos nada, señor? – lo interrumpió el joven. - ¿Tendremos que esperar a que ataque nuevamente para atraparlo? – a cada palabra que decía, le ponía más énfasis. – Déme la orden y revisaremos todo otra vez.

- ¿Sabes? Te llevarías muy bien con mi hijo – rió Harry cansado. Tomó un papel y lo firmó con rapidez. – Aquí está la orden, revisen. Cualquier detalle puede servirnos. Luego del funeral de los Fisher, me uniré a ustedes.

Se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hacia el perchero de madera sobre el cual estaba colgada su capa. Se la echó por los hombros y abrió la puerta.

- Encontraremos al bastardo, si es que me permite usar el término, señor – gruñó Charlie Simmons saliendo detrás de él.

- No tengas dudas de eso, Simmons, lo atraparemos…

* * *

En la cocina de Grimmauld Place, James deambulaba nerviosamente, entre la ira y la angustia. Maggie estaba en la casa de sus tíos. Esa tarde, sería el funeral de los Fisher y, siendo obvio, los ánimos no eran los mejores.

El pelirrojo los había conocido, compartido parte de los veranos con Ada y Mark. Eran personas excelentes, y los habían asesinado como si de ratas se tratasen. Los médicos de San Mungo habían confirmado lo que habían podido observar los aurors a simple vista. Los habían torturado por horas y luego se habían deshecho de ellos con la maldición asesina.

No podía hacer nada. No podía hacer nada por ella aunque quisiera. En un momento así, era más que obvio que no querría tenerlo cerca. Se maldijo por pensar en eso. Desde ya la situación no ameritaba que se pusiera a pensar en lo que él sentía. Ella era lo que importaba.

James se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, clavando sus pies en el suelo de madera reluciente. Una vez más, era inútil. No sabían nada acerca de ellos, su padre no había querido soltar pista. Se giró hacia la pared y le propinó un violento puñetazo.

- Tranquilo, campeón – soltó Fred ingresando a la cocina con el paso aletargado.

El moreno se sentó con pesar a la mesa, ubicada junto al islote de mármol sobre el cual colgaban antiguos calderos, ollas y sartenes de bronce.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto? – preguntó James volviéndose a su primo con una mirada llena de furia. – Nada de lo que hagamos le devolverá a sus padres, llegamos tarde…

- Buenos días a ti también – soltó el moreno, tiró los ojos oscuros hacia atrás y se volvió hacia James. - No hubiéramos podido hacer nada de todas maneras, James… No podríamos haber hecho nada.

- ¿Por qué no? – se sentó frente al moreno ocultando su rostro. - ¿Por qué a ellos dos, Fred? No tenían relación con la guerra anterior, Ada ya había terminado Hogwarts cuando Voldemort cayó, pero siempre se había mantenido al margen… No luchó. Y Mark es… era muggle. – golpeó la mesa en un gesto de impotencia.

- Supongo que más adelante nos enteraremos… por cómo viene la cosa, este no será el último ataque – soltó Fred. - ¿Cómo está Maggie?

- Mal… supongo – contestó el pelirrojo. – Rose sigue enojada conmigo y no ha querido decirme nada.

- Iré a la casa de los tíos en unos minutos, le preguntaré yo…

- A ti te dirán…

- Claro, yo no soy un idiota que reincidió con la zorra de su ex novia por una borrachera digna de ser de un crío – soltó el moreno.

- ¿Tú también?

- ¡Claro que sí! – asintió Fred. – En otras épocas te estaría diciendo otra cosa, te estaría preguntando qué tal la habías pasado y qué tan rápidas habían sido las manos de Klumps – siguió sin un ápice de gracia en su voz. Detuvo a James con su mano, cuando este se disponía a hablar. – Pero ya no puedes seguir haciendo esto… quieres emborracharte, está bien, avísame y te acompaño, pero ¿Klumps? ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que tuviste que hacer para quitártela de encima?

- La otra noche no llegó a nada, me la quité de encima y me golpeó…

- Te lo merecías – comentó el moreno. – Piénsalo mejor la próxima vez.

- No habrá próxima vez…

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Quizás hablar de banalidades como lo era el asunto de James con Klumps, había liberado un par de tensiones, pero en cuanto el tema hubo terminado el ambiente volvió a caldearse.

- ¿Qué hay de la marca? – preguntó Fred con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué marca hablas? – volvió James confundido.

- El hombre que encontraron en el callejón, tenía una marca en el pecho… ¿Supieron algo acerca de eso? – siguió el moreno.

- Yo no sabía nada de eso – susurró James.

- Lo publicaron en El Profeta de ayer… - empezó Fred rascándose la cabeza, tratando de reunir todos los detalles posibles.

- No he leído El Profeta – soltó el pelirrojo, quien había adoptado la misma postura que su padre ante el famoso periódico del mundo mágico. - ¿Qué marca?

- Tenía una marca en el pecho… la compararon con la Marca Tenebrosa y dijeron que como los Creevey no tenían nada, eso podría haber sido obra de otra persona – explicó el moreno.

- Mi padre no ha comentado nada al respecto, tiene un humor de perros y no es para menos – dijo James llevándose una mano al cabello. – Genial, ¿verdad? Dos grupos de locos molestando… ¿qué podría ser mejor? – ironizó el pelirrojo.

- Dudo que se trate de dos grupos – soltó Harry entrando a la cocina.

El Auror parecía haber envejecido unos años en sólo dos días. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos estaban por demás acentuadas, denotando que no había dormido en un buen tiempo. Caminó hacia la heladera y la abrió, tomando una botella de jugo de calabaza. Apenas sí se había quitado la capa del trabajo, completamente empapada por la lluvia que caía incesantemente afuera.

James y Fred lo miraron fijamente con curiosidad. El hombre, a sabiendas lo que querían, se sentó junto a ellos prácticamente arrojándose a la silla de madera.

- Es el mismo grupo, diferentes personas… - soltó por fin luego de darle un buen trago a la botella.

- ¿Pero la marca no sería como un símbolo grupal? – preguntó James confundido.

- Personal, según creemos. – lo corrigió quitándose los lentes redondos, para luego restregarse los ojos con parsimonia.

- ¿Alguien está tomando partido dentro de ese bendito grupo? – soltó Fred. – Sí que tiene agallas… lo destrozarán.

- No lo creo, es demasiado listo… o eso quiere que pensemos…

Sacó del bolsillo un pergamino que parecía haber sido doblado y desdoblado cien veces. James lo tomó, y Fred inmediatamente se levantó para leer sobre su cabeza.

- No debería haberles mostrado eso, pero como quieren saber y yo no quiero que actúen por su cuenta – balbuceó Harry con la mirada perdida y cansada.

- Ya es tarde para pensar eso, tío – soltó Fred antes de fijar la vista en el pergamino.

Harry observó las expresiones de su hijo y de su sobrino. Estas iban desde el asombro mismo, al enojo y la incredulidad.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – preguntó James tratando de no romper aquella carta con sus manos. - ¡Esto es un disparate!

- Sí, eso pensaba yo… pero tenía el mismo lacre que describió Maggie, y bueno…

- Eso que él dijo que era un regalo – soltó Fred interrumpiendo a su tío. - ¿Qué era?

- Un par de alianzas…

- Merlín – soltó James con la voz quebrada. - Está…

- Enfermo – completó Fred dejándose caer en la silla junto a su primo. – Está loco, sea quien sea, no está cuerdo en lo más mínimo.

- Pero… encontraron pistas ¿verdad? – soltó el pelirrojo mirando a su padre esperanzado. – En el pergamino, en el hotel ¡Tiene que haber dejado algo! ¿Qué hay de esa marca?

- ¿El ojo y la serpiente? – volvió el auror. – Nada, fue grabada a fuego… en el caso del hombre del callejón, con su varita – hizo una pausa. – En el caso de los Fisher, con la de Ada Fisher.

- Pero… ¡Huellas! – exclamó Fred. – Los muggles lo hacen, nosotros también ¿verdad? ¿No han encontrado huellas en las varitas?

- Las varitas no están… se las ha llevado – siguió Harry.

- ¿Testigos? ¿Alguien vio a alguna persona fuera de lugar? – gruñó James exasperado. – ¡Los magos no se esconden demasiado bien, por Merlín!

Harry lo miró con pesar y negó con la cabeza. La cruda realidad era que el Departamento de Aurors estaba en una crisis que no tenía precedentes. Las pruebas que se daban a lugar en las escenas de los crímenes que pudieran cometerse siempre saltaban a la luz. Había una serie de pericias llevadas a cabo mediante hechizos y pociones, que hacían que los detalles más mínimos se observaran con claridad. Pero aquello era diferente. Parecía que estuvieran tratando con un asesino fantasma. Sólo habían podido llegar a la triste y obvia conclusión de que era una persona experimentada, que definitivamente sabía lo que hacía. Cubría sus huellas con una precisión escalofriante. Todos se equivocaban alguna vez, pero hasta que aquel individuo lo hiciera, podían pasar muchas cosas.

- No podemos hacer nada más que esperar…

- ¿A qué? ¿Esperar que haya otros ataques? – cortó James a su padre poniéndose del mismo color que su cabello.

- No tenemos nada – soltó Harry con precisión. - No me enorgullece decirlo, es una vergüenza para el Departamento.

- ¿Cuándo me traerás los papeles para inscribirme? – preguntó James poniéndose de pie.

- Están en mi escritorio, en la biblioteca – respondió cansado. – Piensas que cambiarás algo, es una utopía… debes apegarte al sistema, eso pasa cuando creces – agregó el auror poniéndose de pie. – Mañana por la mañana llevaré los papeles al Departamento, ve a buscarlos y complétalos.

Sin decir más, Harry se marchó, dejando a su hijo y a su sobrino en la cocina.

Podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado a la paz. Había deshecho los malos recuerdos y había reemplazado las malas experiencias que le había tocado vivir alguna vez, con aquellos gratos momentos que llenaron su vida de a poco.

Subió las escaleras, casi deslizándose, inerte. James tenía razón, no podían esperar a que hubiera más ataques para poder hacer algo. Pero no tenían ningún nexo, ningún sospechoso que coincidiera con el modus operandi. No tenían nada. Salvo el muerto del callejón. Sabían que se llamaba Otis Neally. Nadie lo había reportado desaparecido, trabajaba en una distribuidora de libros de encantamientos, demasiado reservado, demasiado nadie. La varita de aquel pobre desgraciado estaba desaparecida, no había marcas cerca de él ni rastros de magia.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, abrió la puerta con la misma lentitud, encontrando a Ginny calzándose unos zapados del otro lado. Su esposa lo miró inmediatamente, y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y se aproximó a la cama, donde ella estaba sentada. Se acomodó junto a ella y posó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. Ella le acarició el cabello con ternura, sin decir nada. No hacía falta.

- Creo que estoy viejo para esto, Gin – susurró Harry cerrando los ojos bajo el tacto de la delgada mano.

- Tonterías, cariño – dijo Ginny con un tono suave.

- ¿Crees que podremos…? – levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Con aquella mirada le decía todo. Ella confiaba en él y confiaba también en que harían las cosas como era debido. Sólo que esta vez se ponía difícil. Volvió a su posición inicial buscando, aunque fuera poco, un poco de su calidez característica. Y se quedaron allí, sin ningún apuro o palabras siquiera. Sólo aquello bastaba. Sólo eso necesitaba.

* * *

El mal tiempo no los había sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Los días nublados y lluviosos eran moneda corriente en Inglaterra. Sólo que aquella vez parecía una cruel ironía de la vida.

James simplemente no podía quitar su mirada de Maggie. Allí, frente a los féretros de sus padres en aquel triste cementerio muggle. Apretó los puños, y volvió su mirada hacia abajo.

Fred, que se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Rose, que se enjugaba las lágrimas.

Una parte de la familia se había congregado allí. Harry y Ginny estaban junto a Maggie, mientras que del otro lado, Roxanne y Kate. A unos pasos de ellas, Dominique guardaba silencio, tratando de mantener la compostura ante no poder creer cosa semejante. Lily, Lysander y Lorcan hablaban en voz baja con Frank Longbottom. Los padres del chico, estaban junto a Albus, quién codeó a su hermano para que le prestara atención.

Los únicos familiares que tenía Maggie, eran el hombre y la chica que estaban parados detrás de ella. El pelirrojo había reconocido a la chica, era un año menor que él, prima de la que había sido su amiga por años. Maggie era la única persona con la que aquella castaña, de ojos oscuros asustadizos, tenía relación en Hogwarts. El hombre junto a ella no podía causarle otra cosa que no fuera repulsión. Estaba visiblemente ebrio. Pese a que James era bastante más alto que él, lo doblaba en cuerpo. Tras su bigote de manillar rojo, se veía una mueca de disgusto que parecía no borrarse jamás. Lo observó con el rabillo del ojo pasarse una mano nudosa por la calva, para luego posarla sobre el hombro de su hija, que no pudo hacer más que pegar un respingo.

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Albus a su lado luego de pegarle un codazo para llamarle la atención.

- Es el tío de Maggie – susurró luego de unos instantes. – No recuerdo su nombre.

- ¿Y ella? Me parece reconocerla, pero no estoy demasiado seguro… - entornó sus ojos verdes mirando a la chica.

- Anna O'Connell – respondió. – Tienes que conocerla, seguramente has compartido muchas clases con ella, va a Hufflepuff.

- Puede ser – susurró. - ¿Cuál es su problema?

- No lo sé – respondió James confundido. – Sólo hablaba con Maggie en Hogwarts… las pocas veces que la veía, estaba leyendo o…

- No me refiero a ella – lo cortó el pelinegro. – Me refiero a él.

- Es la oveja negra de la familia… o eso tengo entendido – dijo el pelirrojo.

- No me gusta.

- A nadie le gusta – soltó James dando por finalizada la charla.

Ella no había querido hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con Rose. Eso no era obra del destino. Un arrebato semejante no podía estar escrito en la fortuna de una persona. James hizo una mueca de disgusto y apretó nuevamente los puños. No era justo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que comenzar otra vez? ¿Por qué si las cosas demasiado malas habían sido cuando sus padres eran jóvenes? Aquello era un nuevo golpe. Un revés de lleno a la cara.

Levantó la vista al momento que una castaña de Ravenclaw, llegaba para ofrecerle sus condolencias. La pelirroja apenas sí miró a su compañera. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia donde la tenía segundos antes. La chica, June Maguire, se alejó unos pasos hacia donde Lysander y Lorcan se mantenían de pie, y le devolvió una mirada firme a través de sus ojos oscuros al pelirrojo. Había hablado bastante con ella durante los primeros años de Hogwarts, compartido algunas salidas a Hogsmeade en grupo, pero desde que se había distanciado de Maggie, ella simplemente lo ignoraba. No supo en sí, descifrar aquella mirada. June era una persona dócil, aunque si se tiraba mucho de la soga mostraba los dientes sin pensarlo dos veces.

La lluvia había dado tregua durante unos minutos, pero ahora comenzaba a lloviznar nuevamente. Como la ceremonia hacía rato había terminado, los presentes se fueron retirando. La mayoría irían a La Madriguera, aunque ciertamente no venía al caso. La familia, sencillamente, no quería dejar sola a Maggie en aquel momento. Lo hubieran hecho por cualquiera.

James vio a sus padres acercándose a la pelirroja, cuando varios truenos surcaban el cielo, que se había puesto de un gris oscuro, amenazador. La observó asentir otra vez.

- Vamos – soltó Harry con paciencia. – Nos veremos en La Madriguera, dejémosla sola.

Pensó en resistirse, pero viéndose solo, se alejó con la multitud, que se iba subiendo a los automóviles conseguidos a través del Ministerio. Un relámpago irrumpió la calma, cuando llegaba al vehículo de su padre junto a Rose y Kate. Se giró. Maggie seguía allí parada a unos cien metros. Insondable. Con la mirada aún fija y la boca apretada. Abrazándose a sí misma ante el irreparable fruto de los ataques. La lluvia los sorprendió. En menos de dos segundos, una cortina de agua los empapó, y parecía no querer menguar. James se quitó los lentes, sin la oportunidad de hacer un hechizo impermeabilizante por la presencia de muggles por doquier. Maggie ya no era más que una sombra borrosa.

- Iré a buscarla – dijo Rose haciéndose escuchar ante el estrepitoso golpeteo de las gotas de agua sobre la superficie.

- Déjame ir a mí. – la detuvo el pelirrojo con seguridad.

Antes de que su prima tuviera la posibilidad de replicar, salió con el paso apretado hacia ella. Tomó un camino adoquinado, por el que le iba a ser muy difícil caerse, por más de no tener los anteojos puestos.

El frío le calaba hasta los huesos. La ropa ya se le había adherido al cuerpo como una segunda piel, y el cabello se le pegaba a la cabeza. Al llegar a Maggie, la tomó de la mano, esperando a que se soltara. Ella simplemente lo miró, con los ojos acuosos entre las lágrimas y la lluvia. Aquella mirada terminó por desarmarlo.

- Vamos – le dijo con la voz suave, a pesar de estar prácticamente gritando.

- ¿Por qué ellos? – le preguntó la pelirroja hipando al final de la frase.

'¿Por qué no?' resonó en los oídos del chico, luego de recordar aquella línea precisa en la carta de aquel bastardo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó. Ella respondió de inmediato para su sorpresa y se apretó a él, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

- Encontraremos a los que hicieron esto – le susurró James al oído, mientras sentía cómo los ojos le escocían. La sintió temblar, y se aferró a ella con más fuerza aún. – Prometo que lo haremos.

A unos cuántos kilómetros de ese lugar, en la penumbra de su habitación, él se regodeó y rió con verdadero entusiasmo. Si el Señor Oscuro se contentaba con su trabajo, él volvería a hacerlo y con más ganas aún. Faltaba poco.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Maggie?

James miró a Fred, que había hecho esa pregunta rompiendo el silencio. Estaban ocupando la sala de la casa de sus abuelos, y no eran pocos. A los que habían estado presentes en la primera reunión en la Sala de Menesteres, se les habían sumado June Maguire, Scorpius Malfoy, que se había resistido a irse pese a las lechuzas de su padre; y Anna O'Connell, a la que Maggie había atajado antes de que se fuera, pidiéndole que se quedara. El pelirrojo recordó con hastío la expresión del padre de la castaña. Había mirado a su sobrina como si no existiera e hizo un ademán con una mano antes de partir, solo, por donde había llegado. La chica se mantenía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, bajo la vigilancia de Albus, que no había despegado sus ojos estudiándola desde que la había visto por primera vez. James se preguntó si su hermano tendría alguna especie de presentimiento hacia ella. Se hizo una nota mental para preguntárselo luego.

- Está con la abuela, creo que quiere hacer que coma – respondió autómata Rose junto a Lysander, Lorcan y Kate, sentados en uno de los sillones, frente a los demás. – James… June quería hablar contigo.

La aludida le sonrió a Rose, sintiendo divertida su manera de ayudarla a llegar a su primo. Se acercó desde el rincón donde estaba parada y se dirigió directamente al pelirrojo.

- Como los conozco – comenzó con lentitud, girando su cabeza a ambos lados – y sé que traman algo, quiero que sepan que quiero unirme. Sea lo que sea que planeen.

James alzó las cejas. Sí, era de esperarse una actitud semejante tomada por la Ravenclaw. La chica se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin esmerarse mucho en alisarlo, lo tenía revuelto, y era parte de su estilo propio, la lluvia no había hecho más que acentuarlo. Sus ojos casi negros brillaron impacientes, esperando una respuesta certera. Sus facciones lucían tranquilas, aún así, como de costumbre.

- Yo respondo por ella – dijo Fred rompiendo el silencio. – Sé que es de fiar.

- No lo dudo – comentó James con sinceridad. – Mientras más seamos, más complicado se nos pondrá, pero aún así…

- Mientras más seamos, mejor – completó Maggie ingresando, blanca como la cera. – Yo también respondo por ella.

A James le dio un vuelco el corazón. Maggie estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para mostrarse entera, aunque estaba más vulnerable que nunca, y eso se notaba. Todos lo sabían. Tenía grandes marcas violáceas bajo los ojos, denotando que no había dormido en lo más mínimo en los últimos dos días. El pelirrojo clavó sus ojos castaños en los azules de ella, y asintió con la cabeza sin más.

- También respondo por Anna, ella también estará – anunció.

La Hufflepuff, que se había sentado sola en uno de los sillones más alejados, levantó la cabeza, completamente roja y miró a su prima sin terminar de entender lo que había dicho.

- Aprenderás a defenderte al menos – le dijo mirándola sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- Pero… - empezó la chica con una voz completamente suave. – Pero…

- Mira esto como una oportunidad para que tus habilidades se expandan – habló Albus con una sonrisa.

La chica no lo miró, pero en cambio se volvió hacia su prima.

- Lo haré – dijo en un susurro.

- De acuerdo – James se puso de pie. – No deberíamos hablar aquí, creo que lo mejor es que consigamos un lugar para la reunión y…

- La reunión será en mi casa, tal como habíamos dicho – volvió a interrumpirlo sin mirarlo siquiera. – Todo seguirá como habíamos dicho. Aunque es probable que venda la casa, después de mañana, buscaremos otro lugar.

Un silencio mortal inundó la habitación. Rose se movió junto a Lysander.

- ¿Por qué harás eso? – le preguntó la primogénita de Ron y Hermione.

- Porque no es necesario que la conserve – contestó sin más saliendo de la sala.

Kate y Rose tuvieron un impulso de salir tras ella, pero se quedaron quietas luego de intercambiar miradas. Fred se levantó y se puso de pie delante de todos, en el centro de donde estaban congregados.

- Será mejor que no hablemos más… pero sepan que nadie dirigirá esto – comenzó con mucha seriedad. – Cada uno ayudará al resto dependiendo de las cosas que sepa. – hizo una pausa y miró a June Maguire. – Como eres una cerebrito, supongo que te interesará saber que algunos estudiarán e investigarán, habla con Rose y mantente al tanto…

- Me parece bien – contestó la chica con una media sonrisa. – El verano pasado, aprendí como hacer un patronus corpóreo que lleve mensajes, si les sirve…

- No es el mejor medio – soltó James pensando. – Pero claro que servirá, tenemos que idear algo para comunicarnos…

- Yo me encargaré de eso – habló Rose. – Encontré algo en la biblioteca de casa que servirá.

- De acuerdo entonces…

James se puso de pie, dejando a Fred hablando con los demás. Si bien el moreno se había detenido cuando vio a su primo con la intención de irse, continuó cuando supo qué haría.

La lluvia ya había cesado, dejando el terreno descubierto de La Madriguera húmedo y con un fresco aroma a hierba mojada. En el cielo, quizás más oscuro que nunca la luna comenzaba a asomarse por entre las nubes, que se iban disipando lentamente gracias a la suave brisa que, a su vez, mecía las hojas de los árboles frutales.

No podía entender cómo era posible que no tuviera frío. James vio a Maggie sentada, sobre el escalón de la puerta de entrada de la casa de sus abuelos, abrazándose las piernas, aprisionándolas contra sí misma. El pelirrojo tampoco podía recordar cuántas veces se encontró a sí mismo apretando los puños. Impotente. Enojado con el mismo destino que le había tocado a ella. Con la cruel realidad que la había golpeado de lleno.

Se acercó sigiloso, a sabiendas que ella no se esperaría su acercamiento, o bien reaccionaría mal, y le posó su capa sobre los hombros antes de sentarse a su lado y mirar hacia delante.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Maggie mirándolo fijamente.

- Linda noche – respondió el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

- ¿Has venido para hablar del clima? – volvió a preguntar la chica con un tono mordaz.

- Claro que no – negó James mirándola a la cara.

Se quedó en silencio. Tal y como él esperaba. A diferencia de los demás, James no había querido "respetar si quería estar sola", como Rose había dicho. La conocía demasiado bien. Temía que eso pudiera jugarle en contra.

- ¿Qué quieres, James? – repitió la pelirroja cansada.

- Estar contigo – dijo y pensó que ella no se imaginaba cuán lejos llegaba esa simple declaración.

- Quiero estar sola – soltó con decisión.

- Mal por ti – respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No empieces, James – le dijo Maggie aferrándose a sus piernas con más fuerza.

- No – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza poniéndole más énfasis a su respuesta. – No hablaré si no quieres hacerlo.

La pelirroja profirió un suspiro entrecortado. Volvía a llorar, pensó el mayor de los Potter. Mientras se pasaba una mano por el desordenado cabello rojo, James miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. No había ni un alma en los jardines de La Madriguera. Recordó la diferencia entre ese momento, y la noche de la fiesta de sus padres. Cómo podía pasarse de la alegría a la tragedia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Podemos hablar también si es lo que quieres – soltó rompiendo el silencio. Obligándose a no tocarla.

Maggie rió sin un ápice de diversión.

- No has cambiado – comentó la pelirroja. – Vete adentro, no es necesario que te quedes aquí. – se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Sabes lo que me molesta realmente? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna. – No poder hacer nada.

- ¿Qué podrías hacer? – preguntó Maggie con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. – Ya está hecho, James. Ellos… - hizo una pausa en la que tragó con fuerza. – Ellos están muertos y… - lo miró con una desolación que él mismo pudo sentir a flor de piel – y todo, absolutamente todo puede tener solución, pero no esto. Ellos, él, ella, mató a mis padres. – terminó con las lágrimas desplazándose sin ningún reparo por su pecoso rostro.

- Yo haría lo que fuera para que esto nunca hubiera pasado, Mag…

- Pasó – lo cortó. – Ya ha pasado y estoy sola – soltó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.

- No lo estás – repuso James con fuego en sus ojos castaños, ocultados por los anteojos de marco negro. - No lo estás. – exclamó al final.

Nuevamente, sin poder remediarlo como hacía horas, sin poder evitarlo o simplemente sin querer reprimirse, le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Pudo notar cierta resistencia, pero no aflojó la presión.

Quizás era una derrota por cansancio, pero Maggie terminó por apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. No importaba. No en aquel momento.

- No lo estás – repitió James con los ojos escociéndole. – Esto no debería haber pasado.

Maggie permaneció en silencio. James respiró con fuerza y acarició su cabello con una delicadeza casi impropia de su parte. Todo podía suceder estando ella a su lado, pensó. Sintió una profunda presión en su pecho, y su corazón dando brincos incesantemente.

- Es tarde – dijo James rompiendo el silencio nuevamente, pero con la inútil esperanza de que aquel contacto no se rompiera nunca. – No has dormido nada, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con su cabeza, sin moverse un centímetro aún apoyada sobre el chico.

- Deberías hacerlo – susurró el pelirrojo. Mi abuela y mi madre te obligarán si no vas a la cama en unos pocos minutos – como ella seguía sin decir palabra alguna, haciendo que el silencio se instalara de una manera incómoda continuó:- Deberías hablar con Rosie y Kate también.

- Lo haré – soltó la pelirroja con la voz queda, queriéndose separar. James la retuvo y sonrió sin que ella pudiera verlo.

- ¿Te incomoda? – le preguntó con un tono divertido. – Vamos, como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, ahora no somos amigos como antes, pero… a mi no me molesta.

- A mi tampoco, pero tu… tu brazo…

- Mi brazo está muy bien – la cortó el pelirrojo con la voz suave.

El silencio volvió. Y una vez más, James quiso saber qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera actuado como un imbécil, años atrás. Quizás podrían haber estado juntos en ese momento, en otra realidad. No era un enamoramiento repentino. La había querido siempre. Pero a veces, el sentimiento de amistad, de amor fraternal confundía las cosas. Muchas veces no todo era lo que aparentaba ser. El amor, propiamente dicho, podía camuflarse tras una mera amistad y podía pasar muchísimo tiempo antes de que saltara a la luz. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota. Todavía había oportunidad, o eso esperaba. Se entregaría sin importar las consecuencias. Ella podía matarlo, hacer de él lo que quisiera. Así era el amor. O eso decían algunos.

- Maggie – la llamó con suavidad.

Ella respiraba pausadamente. Estaba dormida. Y por más que quisiera tenerla así para siempre, se incorporó con cuidado y la levantó en vilo.

Maggie suspiró contra su cuello causándole escalofríos cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta de madera con uno de sus pies, suavemente.

Del otro lado, en la sala, Rose levantó la vista de un libro estando sentada en uno de los sillones que rodeaban la antigua chimenea de piedra. Su prima se puso de pie mirándolo a los ojos y caminó delante de él. Subieron cada peldaño de la escalera de aquella peculiar construcción, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

La primogénita de Ron y Hermione abrió con delicadeza la puerta de la antigua habitación de Ginny Potter.

- Lumos – susurró empuñando su varita.

Abrió el edredón y las sábanas que cubrían la cama, y James depositó allí a Maggie con sumo cuidado. Se giró y se retiró sin detenerse siquiera a pensar.

Rose lo siguió, y una vez afuera, se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó a su primo con verdadera preocupación.

- Estará bien. – dijo el pelirrojo con seguridad. – Lo hará. ¿Dónde están todos?

- Ya se fueron… la mayoría – continuó la pelirroja. – No hubiera estado bien si nos veían hablando sigilosamente. – hizo una pausa, y frunció los labios en un mohín. - ¿No crees que lo mejor será posponer la reunión? Quizás… ella… ella necesite…

- Sí, he pensado lo mismo… mañana le diremos – se acercó a su prima y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente. – No te preocupes, estará bien.

* * *

Los días en El Caldero Chorreante no habían sido como pensaba que serían. Todo el tiempo había algo que hacer. Desde el primer momento en el que pisó el lugar, luego de que Neville Longbottom le indicara que podía quedarse allí, Logan se había puesto a disposición de la señora Longbottom, la encargada de aquella posada, y había ayudado en lo que podía. Algunas noches había tenido que acomodar las mesas, servir tragos y comidas, limpiar. En otras oportunidades, había tenido que sacar algunos ebrios que se ponían violentos o pesados cuando llegaba la hora de cerrar. Esta última tarea no le había resultado difícil debido a su contextura física, aunque su carácter por lo general apacible, le había jugado en contra. Le resultaba complicado ponerse firme, y mostrar un carácter duro que definitivamente no poseía.

En situaciones que podían caratularse como normales sabía hasta donde podía llegar, con quién valía la pena tratar o con quién no. Tenía claro qué era imperturbable, sagrado. Sabía que no debía perder la paciencia ante situaciones banales, cuándo era necesario mostrar los dientes defendiendo lo que creía justo.

Observó su habitación estudiándola. El piso de madera estaba encerado y lustrado hábilmente. La ropa de cama y cortinas olían a lavanda, y todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Los muebles de caoba, lustrosos, sin rastros de polvo. Se levantó de la cama cubierta por un edredón azul marino y suspiró.

Se miró en el espejo sostenido contra la pared sobre el escritorio junto a su cama. El tiempo pasaba, pero no había cambiado nada. Tenía el cabello oscuro más corto, por una cuestión de comodidad. Ya no se le ondulaba por encima de los cuellos de las camisas; las cejas rectas y los ojos verdes, ocultos tras los anteojos de montura metálica.

Logan era una de esas personas que pasaban desapercibidas en todas partes. Nadie se fijaba en él. Y siempre había sido rotulado como el cerebrito tonto y torpe. En su colegio, no había podido practicar quidditch, pese a que le gustaba mucho, por ser torpe volando. En realidad era torpe en todas partes; de pie, durmiendo, volando, sentado. Siempre encontraba una manera de lastimarse, aunque fuera corrigiendo exámenes.

De hecho, su nariz lucía torcida hacia un lado gracias a su impopularidad. Se la habían roto luego de darle una paliza hacía muchos años atrás. Luego de crecer considerablemente, nadie se atrevió a golpearlo otra vez. Simplemente era el 'raro'.

Aún de frente a su reflejo, se pasó la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la áspera barba incipiente que oscurecía su quijada.

- Pura pereza – se dijo a sí mismo, luego de pensar que debía afeitarse, pero que lo dejaría para otro momento.

Se abrochó los botones de la camisa blanca uno a uno, y se preguntó dónde había dejado los zapatos. En pocos minutos sería la cena de profesores. Neville la organizaba cada año para que todos se pusieran de acuerdo con lo que harían durante el ciclo lectivo.

Logan soltó un juramento luego de golpearse la rodilla con el escritorio, tras salir a abrir la puerta, que había sido llamada con ligeros toques. La señora Longbottom sonrió desde el otro lado. La mujer alzó la cabeza, debido a las diferencias de altura para poder hablarle. El cabello rubio, le caía por sobre los hombros, y sus amables ojos castaños se centraron en los suyos.

- Los demás están aquí, cuando estés listo te esperan en el bar – sonrió Hannah casi maternalmente, aunque sólo tuviera catorce años más que él.

Logan caminó hacia atrás, se calzó los mocasines negros y se sacudió el pantalón del mismo color.

- Ya estoy listo, señora Longbottom – soltó rápidamente.

Ella caminó a su lado, hablando de vez en cuando. A medida que se acercaban, las voces de los profesores se hacían más y más audibles.

Ya había sido presentado con algunos de ellos anteriormente. El profesor Flitwick, jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw y profesor de Encantamientos, charlaba animadamente con Rubeus Hagrid, el semigigante encargado de las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y guardabosques del castillo. El primero, era muy anciano, pero se mantenía firme en su afán de enseñar. El segundo, definitivamente era el que mejor le había caído.

A la derecha del director, que se hallaba sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa rectangular de roble, la profesora Sinistra, de Aritmancia, levantaba la copa que sostenía en su mano derecha para llevarla a su boca.

Logan sonrió y saludó a los presentes con entusiasmo.

- Creo que conoces a algunos – dijo Neville con una sonrisa. Señaló a una mujer anciana, con cabello completamente blanco y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. – Ella es Pomona Sprout, jefa de Hufflepuff y profesora de Herbología. Se había retirado, pero cuando me nombraron director decidió volver.

- Bienvenido – sonrió la mujer estrechando su mano.

- Él – continuó el director señalando a un cuarentón con facciones aristócratas, sentado a su izquierda, con el cabello castaño entrecano, corto y una expresión de hastío. – es Terence Higgs, jefe de Slytherin, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

A diferencia de la mujer, él no dijo absolutamente nada. Simplemente estrechó su mano esbelta y fijó sus ojos castaños sobre los suyos.

- De acuerdo… de los que faltan, sólo Dominique podía asistir y aún no ha llegado. – soltó Neville con una sonrisa. – Siéntate junto a Terence.

Logan obedeció y ocupó el lugar en silencio, escuchando la charla que estaba dándose a lugar sobre algunas reyertas entre las casas que separaban a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Luego de que Neville anunciara que en breve comenzarían a cenar, una joven pelirroja ingresó a toda prisa pidiendo disculpas.

Logan se creyó preso de alguna maldición. Era preciosa. Desde su cabello, con perfectos bucles de color cobre, hasta sus suaves facciones. Tenía grandes y expresivos ojos azules y una sonrisa que, sin duda alguna, causaba estragos.

- Disculpen la tardanza – soltó resueltamente la recién llegada sentándose junto a Logan.

- No puedes disculparte y seguir reincidiendo en lo mismo, Weasley – replicó con una voz amarga Terence Higgs.

- Me alegro de verte también, Terence – lo saludó. – Estos meses sin tu amargura, despotismo y sarcasmos han sido toda una agonía.

El aludido frunció sus labios y murmuró algo por lo bajo.

- Dominique, él es Logan Whelan – dijo Neville presentándolos. – Logan, ella es Dominique Weasley, profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

La copa de agua que él estaba sosteniendo, se deslizo hacia abajo por entre sus dedos y se volcó por encima de la mesa hasta su ropa. Juró por lo bajo. Azorado y paralizado.

La pelirroja a su lado le sonrió y con un movimiento enérgico de su varita, limpió todo lo derramado. Luego le tendió la mano con la misma simpatía y sencillez. Logan, que tardó en reparar en esta, sintiendo que una bludger lo había golpeado en la cabeza produciéndole alguna especie de conmoción, se la estrechó con torpeza y nerviosismo.

- ¿Weasley? – repitió el hombre con el ceño fruncido, le sonaba ese apellido de alguna parte.

- Si has leído algún libro de historia, sabrás que Weasley es uno de los que siguió a Harry Potter, y ella es su sobrina – respondió Higgs.

- Oh si – asintió Logan. – Es un placer, hace unas semanas hablé con tu tío. ¿Tu primo se encuentra bien?

- Sí – respondió la pelirroja. – Está mucho mejor. Gracias.

La cena iba transcurriendo con tranquilidad. Sin duda, la señora Longbottom era muy diestra en la cocina. Todo estaba exquisito. Logan escuchó hablar a los demás con verdadera atención. Todo giraba sobre los alumnos, el colegio y algunos chistes acerca de los equipos de quidditch.

- Créanme cuando les digo que Roxanne llevará a Gryffindor a la copa nuevamente – soltó Dominique con una sonrisa.

- No lo dudo – dijo Neville. – Aún recuerdo a tus tíos Ron y Ginny queriendo asesinar a la madre de Roxanne cuando los dirigía. Si se parece a ella, los matará.

- Ella los exprimirá… No sólo es parecida a la tía Angelina, sino que es toda una Weasley – rió la pelirroja.

- Tendrán competencia con William Darcy a la cabeza de Slytherin – comentó con cierta dureza el jefe de la casa nombrada.

- Sí, pero no se olviden de Paul Maguire – dijo Filius Flitwick sumándose.

- Ni de Tom Ronson – siguió Madame Sprout.

- Todos los equipos son buenos – comentó Neville poniéndole una pausa a aquella discusión. - ¿A quién alentarás tú, Logan?

Logan los miró confuso y dejó el vaso de vino de elfo sobre la mesa antes de contestar.

- ¿A qué casa perteneció Albus Dumbledore? – preguntó con los ojos entornados.

- ¡A Gryffindor! – rió Dominique, haciéndole un gesto con su dedo corazón a Terence Higgs que había tirado sus ojos para atrás.

- Otro fanático del viejo Dumbledore – soltó Higgs con pesadez. - ¿Qué haríamos sin ellos?

- Yo conocí a Albus, y también Filius y Neville, y fue el mejor director y profesor que Hogwarts tuvo alguna vez – salió a la defensiva Pomona Sprout.

El jefe de Slytherin sonrió, enderezándose sobre la silla. Sin dudas disfrutaba de aquello. Comentar para que los demás reaccionaran.

- Para mí es un honor trabajar en un colegio en el que Albus Dumbledore, como tantos otros, han asistido – balbuceó Logan, dejando los cubiertos a un lado de su plato de porcelana blanco.

- El viejo Dumbledore tiene seguidores en todo el mundo, llegó a Australia, eso nos disipa las dudas – agregó Higgs con ironía nuevamente.

- Recuerdo haber estado en Australia una vez – dijo Hagrid levantando su copa del tamaño de una cabeza de una persona, hacia su boca cubierta de una espesa y enmarañada barba entrecana. – Tuve que ir a buscar algunos Billywigs para la antigua profesora de Pociones.

- He usado aguijones de Billywigs para algunas pociones curativas – comentó Logan. – No es para nada fácil atraparlos.

- ¡Dímelo a mí! – rió el semigigante. – Y es una suerte que tenga una parte de gigante, me metí en un nido, y estoy seguro que uno o dos me picaron.

- Algunos de mis compañeros experimentaban con ellos y levitaban durante unas horas – soltó Logan divertido con el comentario de Hagrid.

- Pero eso es peligroso – soltó la profesora Sprout con los ojos como platos. – Pueden producir un estado de levitación permanente.

- Cuando se cansaban, uno de los que se quedaba mirando, venía a buscarme y me pedía una poción que revirtiera el efecto. – recordó las palizas cuando se rehusaba a hacer aquella poción.

Sus años de colegio, por lo menos hasta el cuarto año, no habían sido de lo mejor. Cuando pegó el famoso estirón, ya no se animaban a hacerle algo. Pedían las cosas por las buenas, como se debía. Se hizo un silencio por demás de incómodo.

- Tengo una pregunta – soltó Logan con decisión. – A partir de los ataques… ¿habrá algún cambio en la reglamentación del colegio?

- Mayores medidas de seguridad – soltó Neville pasándose una mano por su cabello rubio.

Por la expresión de preocupación del director de Hogwarts supo que era uno de los temas que tratarían con mucho ímpetu en el transcurso del año. La comunidad mágica se había conmocionado con la muerte de los Creevey y los Fisher, y se habían tomado algunas precauciones, aunque a veces eran demasiado exhaustivas. Logan había escuchado hablar algunas personas en el bar, que habían cambiado sus rutinas por completo, temerosos de que esa nueva ola de ataques estuviera a la cabeza de un grupo como el de los Mortífagos.

- Nos turnaremos para vigilar de cerca de los chicos en Hogsmeade, se pondrán más hechizos protectores en el castillo – empezó enumerando el director. – Hablaremos con ellos el primer día de clases…

- No ha habido ataques en más de un mes – comentó Higgs. – Probablemente haya sido una estupidez que ya terminó.

- No creo que sea una estupidez que cinco personas hayan muerto con dos semanas de diferencia – siseó Dominique con seriedad.

- Como todas creas novelas a partir de hechos aislados, Weasley – siguió el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Qué pasa, Terence? ¿Tu ex esposa te ha quitado el último calzoncillo que poseías? – contraatacó la pelirroja. – No son hechos aislados.

- ¿Es que ser la sobrina de Harry Potter te convierte en Auror? – rió Higgs. – Quizás debas presentar una solicitud para la Academia, ya sabes… podrías hacerla con lápiz labial, tal como hiciste tu curriculum para trabajar en Hogwarts.

- No creo que esa sea la manera de hablarle a una mujer – habló Logan mirándolo fijamente luego de soportar los comentarios agresivos durante toda la velada.

- Espera a cumplir unos años más, que te pidan manutención cada mes y luego me dices – le respondió Higgs apurando su vaso. – No dejes que te engañe, es parte veela, en un rato se te pasará el atontamiento.

Logan se giró y miró a Dominique con sorpresa. Esta comenzó a reír a carcajadas, divertida por la expresión del hombre. Él pensó que probablemente fuera verdad. Tenía que ser una veela. No sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes.

- No soy veela… mi bisabuela lo era – aclaró la pelirroja. – Haz el favor de no asustar a nuestro nuevo compañero, Terence. – se volvió a Logan – No te preocupes por él, está amargado.

- ¿Amargado? Tengo un empleo de ensueño, Weasley – ironizó el profesor con una media sonrisa.

- Siempre puedes renunciar, Terence – contestó simplemente Dominique, se dio un toque el la frente y volvió a mirar a Higgs. – Oh… pero si renuncias, ¿Con qué le pagarás a ella? Quizás mi tío Ron pueda darte empleo probando los prototipos de Sortilegios Weasley – sonrió. – Más efectos secundarios, más dinero recibes… ése es el lema.

Pomona Sprout carraspeó atrayendo las miradas hacia ella. Inmediatamente, las mejillas de la anciana mujer se tornaron de color rojo. Sonrió alegremente dirigiéndose a Dominique.

- ¿Cómo está Ron? – le preguntó en un intento demasiado obvio para cambiar de conversación, viéndose incómoda por la discusión que se estaba dando a lugar.

Logan observó a Dominique y al amargado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sonreír divertidos. Los demás estaban inmutables. Era probable que aquellos dos tuvieran esa clase de discusiones normalmente, tantas que los demás podrían haberse acostumbrado. Sin dudas, el año escolar que se aproximaba, sería especial. Lo único que sabía con exactitud era que no se aburriría en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban haciendo eco por todo el pasillo. Eran música para sus oídos. A su parecer, cada uno de ellos formaba una dulce sinfonía que reflejaba su estado de ánimo con elocuencia.

Ni siquiera la humedad emanada por las destartaladas paredes de aquel cuartel improvisado, lo había desanimado. Reprimió un estornudo y maldijo el aroma almizclero que inundaba el lugar. Humedad y suciedad. Las cosas cambiarían. Nuevamente una sonrisa, que se ocultaba bajo su capucha, se plasmó en su rostro. Estaba allí para cumplir con su cometido. Su misión. Su destino implacable que haría un punto de inflexión en la vida de todos.

Abrió y cerró las palmas de sus manos, sintiendo ese cosquilleo de ansiedad propio de cada vez que actuaba. Esa sed que nunca se calmaba. Sed de justicia, pensó sin dejar de caminar.

Habían pasado semanas desde que había terminado con sus últimas víctimas. Los Fisher. Aún los recordaba. Aún escuchaba sus gritos atemorizados cuando cerraba sus ojos, pudiendo ver claramente sus expresiones de terror. Carcajeó por lo bajo mientras atravesaba la última puerta que lo llevaría a su punto cúlmine.

Esa tarde, había decidido concertar la cita privada con el jefe de la bendita organización. Se sentía preparado, listo para dar el golpe de gracia. Él había aceptado, puesto que estaba muy contento con los resultados que había logrado con los Creevey. Estaba, sí, algo confundido, con los últimos ataques que El Profeta les había atribuído a ellos. Era una organización que ni siquiera había visto la luz, y ya se la culpaba de múltiples crímenes. Eran sus hazañas, ellos no lo habían hecho. Ellos no podrían haberlo hecho tan exquisitamente.

Lo vio sentado en la oscuridad, como era costumbre ya. Se acercó con una sonrisa disimulada, sin disminuir su velocidad. Y le hizo una reverencia, poniendo una de sus rodillas sobre el asqueroso suelo de grava manchado de aceite.

- Levántate – le ordenó. Él pudo notar un tono de simpatía. Estaba cometiendo un error, pensó demasiado divertido. – Has hecho un buen trabajo, puedes considerarte uno de mis privilegiados.

- Gracias, señor – masculló con renuencia.

- Dime, ¿qué es lo que querías hablar tan urgentemente conmigo? – preguntó el hombre con su voz grave, casi hosca. – Déjame decirte que si no hubieras sido tú, no me hubiera reunido con nadie hoy… tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el Ministerio.

- Lo sé, y se lo agradezco – dijo por lo bajo sintiendo como la adrenalina se expandía desde su estómago hacia su pecho, intensificando aquel dulce cosquilleo en sus brazos y sus manos. No veía el momento en el que tuviera su varita. – Verá, señor – acentuó ridículamente la última palabra – no me siento demasiado contento con el resultado que estamos teniendo…

- Si te refieres a lo de El Profeta, estoy muy indignado – lo cortó el hombre frotándose las manos en la oscuridad.

La única luz que alumbraba todo el recinto la producía una vieja lámpara de aceite a la derecha de aquel hombre. Produciendo un efecto espectral entre ellos y sus mismas sombras.

Tanteó el bolsillo de su larga túnica negra, comprobando que su varita estaba lista para ser usada.

- Estoy muy indignado – prosiguió el hombre con el mismo tono de voz. – Adjudicarnos los crímenes de un asesino de baja calaña ha hecho que se me crisparan los nervios cada vez que veía a alguno de esos asquerosos…

- ¿Asesino de baja calaña? – preguntó sintiendo cómo la sangre se le helaba de repente.

Si no fuera porque en aquella milésima de segundo el corazón había comenzado a latirle nuevamente, le habría saltado al cuello con una rapidez desopilante. ¿Asesino de baja calaña? Se repitió para sí mismo, mientras un zumbido molesto le perforaba los tímpanos.

- Sí, ¿no has leído El Profeta? – volvió a preguntar el hombre, sin captar en absoluto lo que le ocurriría.

- ¡¿Asesino de baja calaña? – exclamó entre dolido y enfurecido.

Desenfundó rápidamente su varita. Su jefe, ni lento ni perezoso, sacó la suya, pero demasiado tarde. Lo había podido desarmar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¡Usted desgraciado con poca… clase! ¡¿Se atreve a llamarme 'asesino de baja calaña'? – gruñó respirando con dificultad. - ¡Maldito infeliz! _¡Crucio!_

El hombre se retorció gritando, sorprendido que eso le estuviera pasando y en aquellas circunstancias.

Él volvió sobre sus pasos y se giró con violencia.

- ¡¿Usted? ¡Pedazo de idiota! – volvió a exclamar.

Sus oídos se habían adaptado a los gritos y los latidos erráticos de su corazón inundado por la adrenalina, se acoplaron al ritmo de sus pasos sin rumbo. Caminó de un lado a otro, mientras el que había insinuado que la sutileza de sus actos había sido paupérrima jadeaba en el suelo.

- ¿Le parezco ahora de baja calaña, señor? – volvió a ponerle énfasis a aquella última palabra.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – balbuceó el hombre con dificultad.

- ¡Tomar lo que es mío! ¡He soportado por meses estar bajo su inútil dirección! – exclamó. - ¡He soportado sus imbéciles órdenes!

- Tú… ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – susurró el hombre.

Él pudo percibir el primer atisbo de miedo en su voz. Rió con ganas, sin reprimirse aquella vez.

- Básicamente, que te mataré, colega – soltó con una frialdad que le calaría los huesos a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando. – No sirves para esto… tienes ansias de reconocimiento, pero no podrías ver un gigante ni siquiera si éste se sentara sobre una mesa de café en tu sala.

Apuntó su varita hacia su contrincante, ya derrotado, y sonrió. Con una suave floritura de su varita pudo vislumbrar rasgos de su rostro al correr hacia atrás su capucha.

- Theodore Nott – empezó con una risita. – Eres listo, pero te hace falta más que eso…

- Yo… Yo… - los ojos castaños del hombre comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Llorarás? – le preguntó con sorna. – Querías seguir los pasos de papi, pero no te salió demasiado bien.

- Todo es culpa de ellos, ellos fueron los que hicieron que mi padre recibiera el beso del dementor, ellos deben pagar… - balbuceó con tanta rapidez que no era muy fácil entenderlo.

- Lo pagarán, pero tú no dirigirás nada… - sonrió al final levantando su varita. – Mis víctimas tienen este derecho ¿últimas palabras, amigo Nott?

- Por favor – soltó el hombre con tono suplicante. – No me mates, yo… yo me pondré a tu disposición, juro que lo haré – se arrastró en el suelo logrando ponerse de rodillas. – Por favor, juro que te serviré, pero no me mates – completó entre sollozos.

- No puedo hacer eso, Nott – rechistó entre dientes. – Todos querrían tener ese privilegio y yo odio los privilegios.

Lo miró a los ojos, aterrorizados antes de soltar la maldición asesina que acabaría con su vida. La luz verde iluminó brevemente la habitación. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, pero estaba seguro que recordaría aquel instante por el resto de su vida.

* * *

_¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá!_

_Espero sus comentarios. Tomatazos o buenos comentarios serán bien recibidos._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Sofi._


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola otra vez! No tengo perdón. No voy a dar excusas, simplemente empecé a trabajar, me mudé y empecé a estudiar. Fue todo muy rápido. _

_El capítulo es largo y espero que les guste. Ya me estoy organizando y no voy a tardar dos meses en actualizar otra vez. Tranquilos (?._

_**DISCLAIMER:** **TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN** pertenece a Jo Rowling._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo VII**

El ambiente en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas era como el que debía tener un hospital cualquiera. Muggles y magos no diferían demasiado con respecto a regulaciones sociales, reglas de convivencia, bien común. En la recepción, varias personas se hallaban sentadas en las bancas de madera, esperando a ser atendida por alguno de los medimagos, pero el que fuera tan temprano había favorecido para que el abarrotamiento normal estuviera bastante reducido.

Sin embargo, la paz se vio interrumpida en cuanto Ted Lupin ingresó cargando a Victoire, ambos con aspecto desesperado. La habitual mujer regordeta que ocupaba el mostrador principal los miró con calma, sin hacer una sola mueca.

- ¡Ayúdenos, por Merlín! – bramó el metamorfomago mientras su cabello pasaba por toda la gama de colores conocidos.

Victoire tenía un mohín de incomodidad en sus labios, seguramente se mordía para no maldecir a todos los que se hallaban a su alrededor.

La recepcionista se puso de pie cuidadosamente, como si un embarazo fuera una cosa mucho más simple que una viruela de dragón, y sacó una ficha en blanco de una caja bajo el retrato de Dylis Derwent.

- ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Haga que me atiendan, con un demonio! – exclamó Victoire sin poder mantener su boca cerrada por más tiempo. - ¡Dile que me atiendan, Lupin! – terminó con su voz rasgada por el dolor.

- ¡Ayúdeme! – soltó Ted al borde de las lágrimas. - ¡Ayúdela! – corrigió tras percatarse de la mirada asesina que le dirigía su esposa a través de unos glaciales ojos azules.

La mujer volvió a sentarse en su silla, tomó una pluma y los miró atenta.

Gotas de sudor bañaban las frentes de la pareja. Ted estaba a punto de flaquear, y sabía que si lo hacía Victoire caería al suelo. La vida era gratificante, por lo menos para ellos. No hacía mucho se habían casado, y ahora esto. El metamorfomago luchó contra las lágrimas de emoción que luchaban por salir. Estaba nervioso, alterado, tenía pavor, pero aún así era feliz. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Tampoco cómo debía actuar desde ese momento en adelante. La figura paterna más cercana que tenía era Harry, su padrino, y definitivamente había un buen trabajo, siempre estaría agradecido. Aún así, no sabía cómo ser padre. Nadie nacía sabiendo o estaba preparado para afrontar aquel desafío.

- ¡Victoire y Ted Lupin! – gimió Victoire y profirió un grito. - ¡Ted reacciona! ¡Usted! – miró a la mujer con su mejor cara de pocos amigos. - ¡Apúrese si quiere seguir en una pieza! ¡Le arrancaré los ojos con mis…!

- ¡Apúrese! – la cortó Ted reafirmando el peso de la pelirroja en sus brazos.

Una estampida pelirroja ingresó en el hospital. La mayoría, con cara de haberse levantado hacía segundos nada más, se acercó a la pareja y a la recepcionista. Molly Weasley lloraba a la cabeza de la multitud, secándose las lágrimas con sus nudosas manos, mientras que Arthur palmeaba su hombro y le sonreía a su nieta. Bill y Fleur se abrieron paso. El mayor de los Weasley miraba a su hija con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e ideaba a la vez cómo matar a su yerno, Fleur, sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo y se había unido a su suegra para llorar juntas a lágrima viva, abrazándose.

El una vez llamado "Trío Dorado" y Ginny se acercaron al escritorio de la mujer con los ceños fruncidos.

- ¿Usted sigue trabajando aquí? – preguntó Ron bajando su cabeza para estar a la altura de la recepcionista. Esta sonrió de lado, con satisfacción, y se volvió a la pareja sin decir una sola palabra. Sin dudas recordaba a Ron, quien hacía muchos años, cuando Hugo había nacido, la había amenazado con que le llenaría su casa de bombas fétidas si no hacía algo.

- Llame a la sanadora, señora – soltó Ginny amenazadora. – Ahora mismo.

Una pelirroja con bata blanca se acercó al grupo con los ojos como platos. James, quien se hallaba último, detrás de sus abuelos, reconoció a su prima y sonrió acercándose para saludarla. La hija de sus tíos Audrey y Percy había heredado muchas características de este último, pero aún así les resultaba tan simpática como cualquiera. Al salir de Hogwarts, hacía ya ocho años, había decidido entrar en el campo de la sanación y no se le había hecho nada difícil. Molly Weasley, quien también había heredado el nombre de su abuela pestañeó un par de veces víctima del sueño que le producían las largas guardias de doce horas, se chocó contra el primogénito de Harry y Ginny.

- ¡Molly! – saludó con entusiasmo James a su prima. – Has uso de tus poderes de sanadora y dile a esta mujer que atienda a Vic antes que el niño nazca sobre su escritorio.

- ¿¡Ya! – dijo Molly Wasley - ¡Merlín! ¡Que vengan los enfermeros ahora mismo, Rita! – bramó mirando a la recepcionista. Posó su mirada sobre su familia. – No se preocupen.

Convocó con un 'Accio' un artefacto parecido a las sillas de ruedas muggle e hizo que Ted depositara a Victoire sobre ella.

- No creo que sea ético que yo presencie el parto, Vic, ya lo hemos hablado – empezó con calma.

- ¡Tú has llevado el maldito embarazo desde que me enteré! – exclamó la pelirroja con la frente perlada de sudor. - ¡Tú presenciarás el maldito parto tal como él!

Ted tembló de miedo a su lado y aflojó su mano, presa entre las de su esposa, en un intento desesperado de salvar sus dedos de una fractura.

- Pero… - titubeó la sanadora tragando saliva. – Sería el primer parto que presencie y…

- ¿¡Qué mejor que tu primer nacimiento sea el de tu prima segunda! ¡Me lo debes Molly! – siguió la primogénita de Bill y Fleur mascullando un insulto. - ¡Por el amor de Merlín, has algo! ¡Quítame a esta bestia!

- Eso lo puedo hacer yo, ven Ted – soltó James en tono de broma. Tras ver la poca gracia que había causado siguió: - Merlín es un nacimiento, tampoco es para tanto…

- ¿¡Tampoco es para tanto…!

- Has el favor de callarte si quieres tener hijos algún día – masculló el metamorfomago por lo bajo. – Molly, por favor. – suplicó mirando a su prima política al borde de las lágrimas.

- De acuerdo – miró a los enfermeros que habían llegado. – Vengan por aquí – se detuvo unos pasos adelante. – Ustedes no pueden pasar…

- ¡Victoire es mi hija! – exclamó Bill. - ¡Yo…!

- Se los suplico dejen de gritar – habló nuevamente la hija de Percy blanca como la cera. – Les prometo que saldrá todo bien, pero deben quedarse aquí.

Minutos después de que se hubieran ido, Dominique ingresó y se unió al grupo. Fleur la abrazó con fuerza, llorando sobre su hombro. La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos, preocupada, y miró a James que levantaba los pulgares a espaldas de su madre y le decía en silencio que estaba todo perfectamente bien.

- Tranquila, mamá – dijo la profesora de Transformaciones palmeando la espalda de su madre.

- ¡Voy a ser abuela! – soltó entre lágrimas la francesa mientras se separaba de su hija con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes. Se acomodó el cabello rubio, y se giró hacia su marido que seguía inmóvil. – Seremos abuelos, cariño.

Bill pasó un brazo, sin siquiera pestañear, sobre los hombros de su esposa y siguió mirando al frente.

- Mi niñita será madre – habló inerte.

- ¡Y no será la única! – soltó una voz desde las puertas a pocos metros de ellos.

Los cincuenta y tantos le sentaban más que bien. Charlie Weasley, el más temerario de los hermanos de Ron, se las había ingeniado para llegar a Londres desde Rumania, donde aún trabajaba cuidando dragones. El hombre, un poco más bajo que Bill, pero más que corpulento, se acercó con una sonrisa amplia plasmada en sus labios. Gracias a que llevaba una camisa arremangada, se podían ver claramente cicatrices de quemaduras, que consideraba gajes del oficio. Se acercó con ímpetu hacia su familia, pasándose una mano nudosa entre su cabello corto rojo poblado de canas grises. Abrazó a su madre, que no pudo más que alegrarse al verlo, y se volvió hacia su hermano mayor, quien también lo abrazó con fuerza con la esperanza de que lo ayudara a matar a Ted Lupin en un futuro no muy lejano.

- Hola, Charlie – soltó Ginny besando la mejilla de su hermano con cariño. Frunció el ceño en cuanto reparó en lo el hombre había dicho. - ¿Quién más está embarazada? – se giró hacia Dominique con violencia.

La hija de Bill y Fleur abrió los ojos como platos y levantó las manos hacia arriba, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Tratan de matarme! ¿Es eso lo que quieren? ¡Quieren verme muerto! – exclamó Bill dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la recepción, tan pálido que las heridas en su rostro parecían sangrar.

- ¡Merlín, no es Dom! – negó Charlie con la cabeza luego de saludar calurosamente a su padre que se mantenía sonriente en un rincón. – Bueno, al menos no que yo sepa.

- ¡Basta! – rió Dominique. – El día que yo decida tener hijos, lo sabrán por mí.

- Busca para el niño un prototipo de padre grande, enorme si pudiera ser… y muy malhumorado y malo porque lo destrozaremos – rió otra nueva voz.

- ¡Louis! - la pelirroja pegó un gritito y se colgó del cuello del recién llegado.

Si pudiera faltar alguien más, ahora se había sumado el tercer y último hijo de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. Louis, el más pequeño de la familia… aunque sólo era un decir porque ya era todo un hombre. Había heredado la altura de los Weasley así como la contextura física, aunque tenía el rostro afilado, con facciones bien marcadas y armoniosas. Tenía el cabello tal como Victoire, de un tono más rubio que pelirrojo, los ojos azules centelleantes y un aura de libertad rodeándolo por completo. Ése era Louis Weasley. Con la misma profesión que su padre, rompía maldiciones en muchas partes del mundo, y a sus veintitrés años residía en Francia, tierra natal de su madre.

- ¡Estamos todos, eh! – habló James con una media sonrisa. Se acercó a su primo y le golpeó un brazo con cariño. – Me alegro de que estés aquí, primo.

- ¡Y yo! – abrió los brazos recibiendo a su abuela y a su madre con una sonrisa. – Pensaba llegar con más calma, pero en La Madriguera una mujer me dijo que todos venían aquí… y no pude desconfiar de belleza semejante.

Charlie se movió a su lado y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros, aprisionando la cabeza de su sobrino contra su enorme pecho. Los demás miembros de la familia miraron la escena desconcertados.

- No te pases de listo, Louie – rió Charlie, mientras el joven hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Qué mujer? ¿De qué habla? – habló la señora Weasley con los ojos como platos. - ¡Arthur! ¡Hay alguien en nuestra casa y tú sonríes! ¿De qué mujer hablan?

Charlie dejó a Louis, mientras este se acomodaba el cabello corto con ambas manos y sonreía a más no poder.

- Mi mujer, mamá – soltó el hombre con una sonrisa. – Es ella la que está en casa, el viaje en avión la cansó mucho por…

- ¿Has viajado en avión? – preguntó Arthur olvidando por completo el tema anterior. - ¡Oh… es verdad! Jane es muggle.

- Y está embarazada – completó Charlie con una sonrisa. – Ella es la que está embarazada. Voy a ser padre.

Si no hubiera sido porque Ron y Harry la sujetaron por la espalda sin duda, la señora Weasley, hubiera golpeado fuertemente el suelo al trastabillar luego de recibir noticia semejante. Ginny saltó en un abrazo hacia Charlie, al igual que Bill, Fleur y Dominique. Hermione, quien no tenía problemas con el hecho de levantarse temprano como el resto de la familia, se puso en cuclillas, completamente despierta, frente a su suegra y la tomó de las manos, luego de que Harry y su marido la sentaran en el mismo lugar donde Bill había estado minutos antes.

- Molly, ¿se encuentra bien? – habló la castaña con una sonrisa. – James, ve a buscar un sanador…

- ¡No necesito un sanador! – repuso la anciana señora Weasley levantándose de un salto y abriéndose camino hacia su hijo, quien estaba rodeado de vítores atrayendo la atención de todo el hospital.

La mujer de la recepción chistó en un intento fallido de que se callaran. Ron la miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su esposa que sonreía al ver la reacción de la matriarca.

La señora Weasley se acercó a Charlie con el dedo índice apuntándole y el ceño fruncido. Cuando llegó a él le golpeó el pecho con el mismo. La sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo se había borrado. Sin dudas esperaba cualquier reacción, menos esa.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas traído a esa chica antes de que estuviera embarazada? – volvió a picarlo y puso los brazos en jarras. - ¿Cómo es posible, Charles Weasley? ¿Cómo es posible que la hayas dejado sola en La Madriguera?

- De hecho, abuela… tía Angie está con ella… - habló Louis desde un costado.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nos digas así de esa manera…? – los ojos se le fueron llenando de lágrimas a medida que decía cada palabra.

Charlie bajó la cabeza y negó confundido mirando a su familia.

- No pensé que… no pensé que tendrías esta reacción, mamá – dijo solemne. – Hace poco que estoy con Jane y… Papá, de hecho, ya lo sabía. Le pedí que guardara el secreto para darles una… sorpresa – completó con la voz quebrada.

- ¡No te imaginas cuán… feliz me pone esta noticia, cariño! – lo abrazó descargando un torrente de lágrimas. – Por mucho tiempo dudé de ti, lo lamento muchísimo…

- ¿Dudaste de mi? – preguntó el hombre con una ceja arqueada. Frente a él Bill estalló en carcajadas.

- Me había hecho una idea, y te aceptaba así, pero esto lo hace mucho…

- ¿Me aceptabas así? – dijo nuevamente Charlie esta vez abriendo sus ojos castaños de par en par. - ¿¡Pensaste que era…!

Todos rieron audiblemente. Tanto que personal de seguridad de San Mungo, les pidieron que dejaran la cháchara o los echarían del recinto. Bill, que se descostillaba de la risa, se sentó nuevamente y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Molly seguía abrazada a Charlie, sin darle tregua a las lágrimas de emoción.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuándo se casan? – preguntó la señora Weasley visiblemente emocionada.

Charlie se sentó junto a Bill, y aprovechó la proximidad para darle un fuerte golpe en uno de sus brazos. El primero, estaba completamente sonrojado, no sabía si debía reír o llorar.

- Está bien – empezó respondiendo las preguntas una a una. – Es… luego la conocerás – hizo una pausa. – Y… ya nos hemos casado – terminó con un hilo de voz.

Las risas que aún se seguían escuchando pararon estrepitosamente. El ambiente se tornó más denso de lo normal. Charlie podía sentir las miradas de cada miembro de su familia clavarse en su cabeza, que mantenía oculta entre sus grandes manos.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Arthur Weasley acercándose. - ¿Cómo?

- No quisimos esperar – soltó. – No quise esperar, una boda a lo grande hubiera retrasado las cosas…

- Pero… ¿Por qué no nos contaste? – preguntó Ron visiblemente dolido, puesto que Charlie había sido su héroe en su infancia, y su hermano favorito durante toda su vida.

- Porque nos hemos casado ayer – volvió a responder con un hilo de voz. – Se dio la oportunidad, nos casamos, no estaba planeado… Perdónenme.

- ¡Nos has privado de una boda! – exclamó James para romper el hielo.

- ¡Nos has privado de muchas damas de honor desesperadas! – siguió Louis con un tono exagerado de desilusión. – James, no sé qué haremos con esta familia… Estas oportunidades no se dan todos los días.

- Claro que no – bufó el primogénito de Harry y Ginny llevándose un brazo a la cara. – Hemos perdido la oportunidad de contentar a muchas señoritas gracias a ti, tío Charlie.

Al aludido no le quedó más remedio que reír. Volvió su mirada hacia su madre, se levantó y la besó con fuerza.

- Me he casado como muggle, mamá – siguió. – Pero me casaré en el mundo mágico también.

- Has privado a esa chica de una boda decente, Charlie – dijo la señora Weasley negando con la cabeza.

- Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es casarte nuevamente y dejarlo todo en nuestras manos – habló Fleur esta vez con una sonrisa.

- Propongo que sea en Shell Cottage, para variar – habló Bill pasando un brazo por encima de los anchos hombros de su hermano. – Quiero conocer a la que te convirtió, hermanito.

- ¿Sabes? No es para nada gracioso que tu propia familia piense esas cosas de ti – contestó el hombre negando con la cabeza. – Para nada gracioso

* * *

Por lo general, era feliz trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley atendiendo al público. Aunque tampoco lo definiría como felicidad, era algo que se le daba bien, nadie lo discutía, pero se le daba mejor crear y experimentar.

Fred se consideraba un buen comerciante. Bostezó y miró el reloj de pulsera de plata una vez más. Faltaba media hora para poder cerrar, luego podría almorzar y dormir. Una de las ventajas de estar solo en su casa, era que podía experimentar hasta la hora que quisiera, y la noche anterior había trabajado en la nueva variedad de los clásicos Surtidos Saltaclases, más discretos y efectivos que los Turrones Sangranarices o las Pastillas Vomitivas; estos eran para un uso más personal y sólo se venderían por encargo, discretamente. No iba a saturar el mercado para que después los vetaran en Hogwarts. También le había dado los toques finales al proyecto que había iniciado con Rose y que ese día presentarían en casa de Maggie. La campana de la puerta tintineó, Fred juró por lo bajo.

- Qué mala cara traes – soltó Kate sonriéndole desde detrás del mostrador.

- Me alegro que seas tú, así no tendré que pensar qué debo decir o no debo decir… aunque quizás te lo tomes a mal, ya sabes. No te insultaré si eso…

- ¿Otra vez sin dormir? – lo cortó con una ceja alzada.

Kate estudió el rostro del chico y era visible que no había dormido. Las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos castaños, el cabello oscuro sin peinar, la barba de un día. Negó con la cabeza asomando una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué esperabas? No puedo dormir habiendo tantas cosas para hacer y tanto tiempo para aprovechar.

- Si, pero ten en cuenta que no es saludable. No dormir no sólo hace que estés acelerado, Freddie.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se frotó os ojos. - ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un micropuff? ¿Una poción de amor?

- ¿Crees que necesito pociones? – Kate tiró la cabeza hacia atrás riendo. – No, vine a visitarte. Estoy caminando por las paredes, en realidad, y supuse que estarías aquí… quedabas cerca, no te lo tomes a pecho – sonrió.

- Después de un mes de atrasos, te mandan los resultados de las pruebas ¿verdad? Te dicen si has quedado o no.

Fred se reclinó hacia atrás en el taburete y miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

- Dijiste que te había ido relativamente bien, ¿por qué no quedarías? No seas tonta.

- Beth Williams – respondió Kate con redundancia.

- ¿Beth? – soltó algo divertido – ¿estuvo en la prueba?

- ¿Cómo la conoces? Ella es mayor que nosotros y… - observó la media sonrisa del moreno y su ceja alzada. Abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿¡Beth Williams! ¿¡Estuviste con Beth Williams!

- Soy un caballero, no hablaré de eso – respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Digamos que… nos cruzamos en algunas fiestas.

- Genial. Sencillamente genial – bufó Kate. – En fin, ella estuvo muy bien. – hizo una pausa. – Y Angelica Mills también…

- ¿Angie?

- ¡Oh Merlín! Ya basta – frunció el ceño.

No le disgustaba. No podía disgustarle. No podía atraerle otra vez. Era Fred. Tenía el ego tan grande como los calzoncillos de Hagrid. Debía darle una lección y salir victoriosa, no caer otra vez en sus redes. Él seguía mirándola, con ese aire inocente. Tuvo ganas de reír. Era todo un personaje. No podía atraerle, ni podía enojarse con él. Eso era definitivamente un gran problema.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Katie?

- Que sólo llamarán a dos…

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – repitió con las cejas alzadas.

Fred apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y le sonrió de una manera que derretiría un iceberg por completo. Kate frunció el ceño aún más. Ella era inmune a su, autodenominado, 'encanto Weasley', no era como todas esas otras que se morían por él.

- Repito, porque quizás no me has escuchado…

- El problema es que tus dos… bueno, ellas dos estuvieron más que bien – suspiró. – Fueron brillantes. Jodidamente brillantes.

- Tú eres brillante – arqueó ambas cejas al ver la mirada incrédula de la chica. – lo digo en serio, Kate, sin ninguna intención por detrás… Eres brillante.

- Como digas – se apretó los ojos con pesar.

- Me preguntaba… ¿Y si la carta ya llegó a tu casa?

- Es verdad… - balbuceó abriendo los ojos como platos. – préstame tu chimenea.

- Cierro y te acompaño.

Rodeó el mostrador y se dirigió a la puerta. Apuntando con su varita, los cerrojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

- Vamos. – volvió hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, pero se detuvo al reparar en la palidez de Kate. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, apúrate – apretó las manos para hacer algo con ellas.

Al llegar a la gran chimenea de ladrillos, ubicada en el depósito de la tienda, sin que siquiera pudieran reaccionar, el fuego verde comenzó a brotar y un sobre blanco, algo manchado con hollín, aterrizó en las manos de Kate. Fred la miró significativamente, instándole para que lo abriera. Las manos de la chica temblaban.

- ¿Y si no quedé? – balbuceó mientras se acrecentaba su palidez.

- Mal por ellos… se pierden a la mejor buscadora – le contestó con simpleza el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

- No es tan fácil… ¿qué haré – se sentó sobre unas cajas con la mirada perdida y el sobre en las manos. - ¿Me frustraré y daré clases de vuelo hasta que no pueda sentarme en una escoba como Madame Hooch? ¿Trabajaré de algo que me haga profundamente infeliz por el resto de mi vida?

- No exageres…

- No exagero. – lo miró fijamente. – Fred, lo tuyo es esto, siempre lo supiste… toda tu vida has tenido planes e ideas. Tal como yo supe que lo mío – levantó el sobre. – Era esto otro. Yo quiero hacer esto desde que tengo uso de razón. ¿Qué haré si me han rechazado?

- Hum… - arqueó una ceja escéptico – Tú eres Kate, ¿verdad? Si te han rechazado, sigues presentándote a pruebas y punto. – se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. – Abre el maldito sobre… Ahora.

Kate vaciló. Miró a Fred una vez más. Él le devolvía la mirada con fiereza, desafiante, y aún así demostrándole que estaba preocupado y que contaría con su apoyo. Con sumo cuidado bajó la vista al sobre. Su nombre estaba escrito con una caligrafía esbelta y excelente. En el remitente sólo decía 'Holyhead Harpies' y una pequeña escoba volaba debajo de este.

Al abrirlo, deslizó la punta de sus dedos, que tomaron el papel blanco con temblorosa precisión. Lo desplegó y empezó a leer línea tras línea, con lentitud, sin saber si quería llegar o no a la respuesta que marcaría su destino.

'No puede ser', pensó. La sangre se le había helado, para luego comenzar a circular con el ritmo frenético con el que bombeaba su corazón, que golpeaba su pecho dolorosamente. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. Leyó una vez más para asegurarse de que la vista no le había fallado, y levantó la mirada hacia Fred.

Kate se tiró encima del chico, entre risas y lágrimas.

- ¡Quedé! ¡Merlín, Fred! – rió abrazándolo, mientras este yacía debajo suyo también riendo.

Entre la adrenalina y la emoción del momento, Kate le plantó un beso en la boca. Sólo un roce de labios. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la chimenea.

- ¡Gracias! – rió antes de desaparecer entre las llamas de color verde.

Fred se vio a sí mismo, sentado en el piso de madera, demasiado atontado para pensar. Se rascó la cabeza confundido. Se tiró hacia atrás, recostándose nuevamente.

- De nada – miró a la chimenea. - ¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

Habían pasado dos largas horas. La noticia de que Charlie también iba a ser padre seguía latente, pero todos aguardaban por el nacimiento del hijo o hija de Teddy y Victoire.

James había salido un rato con Louis, ninguno de los dos había desayunado correctamente, y era probable que mataran a alguien si no ingerían algo sólido en los minutos próximos. Rose se había sumado a ellos, puesto que ella y James tenían que correr hasta la casa de Maggie para la reunión en cuanto el niño naciera. La cafetería de San Mungo no era especialmente famosa por ser buena, así que optaron por un tranquilo bar muggle en las proximidades. Estaba en la ochava de la calle y era bastante pintoresco a decir verdad. Poseía un estilo moderno. Paredes de yeso pintadas en blanco y azul oscuro, fotos en blanco y negro enmarcadas en las paredes; mesas empotradas a las paredes a los lados y otras que se repartían alrededor. Se podía escuchar suavemente las notas y algún que otro alarido de una conocida banda inglesa de los años setenta.

El pelirrojo se desperezó, tirándose hacia atrás en el banco de madera, mientras que su primo le sonreía descaradamente a cualquier mujer que pasaba a su lado. Louis fijó la mirada en su primo y le sonrió entornando los ojos. Rose bufó a su lado, quitándose deliberadamente un mechón de cabello de la frente pecosa.

- A ti te pasa algo – afirmó Louis mientras la camarera, una joven castaña que había coqueteado sin reparo alguno con él minutos antes, posaba las tres tazas de café y una pila de tostadas frente a ellos. – Muchas gracias – le sonrió nuevamente.

La camarera, lejos de acobardarse, le guiñó un ojo y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

- Tú no puedes seguir haciendo eso – rió el pelirrojo en un intento de cambiar de tema.

- La verdad es que es asqueroso como se rebajan algunas mujeres – prosiguió Rose con un mohín en sus labios.

- Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que tú no seas así, Rose – le sonrió a su prima para luego girarse a James. - ¿Qué cosa debo dejar de hacer? Ellas solas se rinden a mis encantos, Jim – sonrió de lado mostrando sus blancos y parejos dientes. – Tú, en cambio, estás diferente. ¿Quién es la carcelera?

- ¿De qué hablas? – se metió una tostada entera en la boca, masticando con desesperación.

Louis alzó una ceja y le dio un sorbo a su café. Lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa y alzó su brazo izquierdo, donde tenía en su muñeca un reloj de oro. A James siempre le había caído bien su primo, o casi siempre. Louis siempre había tenido éxito en cuestión de mujeres. Nunca se había comprometido seriamente, pero todas habían salido contentas y airosas de sus relaciones. James realmente no comprendía la razón, su primo cambiaba de novia como de par de medias.

El pelirrojo se consideraba bien parecido, no tenía nada para envidiarle a los demás. Su primo, a diferencia de él, no sólo era consciente de ser guapo sino que usaba su aspecto para llegar a muchas personas, todas ellas mujeres. Siempre tenía el mismo aspecto. Pulcro, bien afeitado, pero a la vez despreocupado. Esa mañana llevaba las mangas de la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, mostrando sus brazos bronceados.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

- Hum… - Louis se encontraba engullendo una tostada y tenía la mitad de esta afuera de la boca, tragó con dificultad antes de responder. - ¿Hacer qué?

- Nunca he visto una mujer enojada contigo, ¿cómo lo haces?

El hijo menor de Bill y Fleur sonrió con sinceridad, y le dio un trago a su café antes de proseguir con la charla.

- Nunca han tenido motivos – respondió escuetamente. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su primo menor siguió – No me quedo con ninguna, pero todas importan, y son conscientes de eso cuando están conmigo.

James arqueó una ceja divertido. Una semana estaba con una chica, y a la otra salía con una nueva. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer fuera feliz con eso? Su primo tenía una filosofía de amor descartable, y si él lo quería así estaba perfecto… James se detuvo a pensar y llegó a la conclusión de que él mismo había compartido esa filosofía, pero no quería que fuera así toda la vida.

Rose en cambio, escuchaba atentamente arqueando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

- Miren – siguió Louis con seriedad – no las engaño, ellas saben cómo pienso. Saben que mientras dure, son las únicas, y… las escucho, yo mismo les cuento mis problemas… se sienten especiales, más allá de que saben que se termina pronto, cuentan conmigo en un futuro.

- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida – confesó Rose con suficiencia. - ¿De verdad piensas que se conforman con una semana contigo y luego se retiran contentas? ¿De verdad piensas que no te llaman 'cerdo ególatra' a tus espaldas?

- Nunca las engaño, ¿por qué harían algo parecido a eso? – rió Louis.

- Porque todas ellas han querido ser la última de tu lista – dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida. Mitad hundido en sus pensamientos, mitad en la charla que mantenía con sus primos.

- Se retiran porque luego de que tú las usas, se dan cuenta de que no pueden cambiarte – siguió Rose con la misma actitud que había adoptado segundos antes. Hizo una pausa. – Y no se enojan contigo, porque están conscientes de que es su culpa que tú las hayas manoseado de esa forma.

- Nadie se ha quejado de mis manoseos – bromeó Louis, mientras sus orejas se ponían coloradas.

- Sabes de lo que hablo – lo reprendió la primogénita de Ron y Hermione.

- Sí, lo sé – asintió con los ánimos posiblemente bajos. – De Rose me creo que me diga estas cosas, porque es mujer y porque es… hija de la tía Hermione, pero tengo una pregunta para hacerte, James – clavó sus ojos azules como los de sus padres en los castaños de James - ¿Desde cuándo conoces tanto a las mujeres? Que yo me acuerde, tú hacías el mismo manoseo que yo – encerró la antepenúltima palabra marcando comillas con sus dedos. – Tal vez peor…

- Oh – James suspiró exageradamente, se puso serio de repente y se encogió de hombros. – Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, supongo.

- En alguien en particular, supongo yo también – repiqueteó los dedos sobre la mesa y levantó una ceja con suspicacia. – Cuéntame o te lo saco a golpes.

- ¿Dónde está el caballero que galantea hasta con ancianas? – soltó el pelirrojo sonriendo. Se rascó la barba incipiente y gesticuló antes de responder finalmente. – Pensamos que nunca llegaría ese día, pero me han atrapado, primo – soltó exagerando malestar.

- ¡Merlín, no! – exclamó Louis con los ojos abiertos como platos siguiendo con el mismo tono que su primo. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos, entre ellas la de la camarera. - ¿Qué se siente? ¡Cuéntame!

- Oh… duele, primo, duele tanto como si Hagrid me hubiera confundido con una silla y se hubiera sentado sobre mí – se llevó una mano a la frente, luego de quitarse los anteojos, fingiendo llanto. - ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué a mi?

- Dejen de hacer el tonto, y hablen como personas de su edad – los reprendió Rose bebiendo de su humeante taza de café.

- Tienes razón – soltó Louis riendo. – Entonces dime, ¿quién es la chica que ha hecho que te convirtieras en el mártir de esta historia?

- ¡No soy ningún mártir! ¡Estoy perfectamente…! – empezó James con las orejas coloradas.

- Sí, es un mártir… A veces cuando hablas me recuerdas a los hombres de las novelas extranjeras de las que tanto se queja mi abuela – confesó Rose riendo por lo bajo. – Ellos sufren y mucho, James...

- No estoy sufriendo, sé que puedo hacer algo al respecto, no ahora, pero…

- ¡¿Cómo es eso? – exclamó Louis con las cejas alzadas. - ¿Al fin te has enamorado, pero no has conseguido que la chica haga lo mismo? ¡Esto es un disparate!

- Espero que lo que acabas de decir sea broma – soltó Rose con un bufido. – No es soplar y hacer botellas, y él puede hacerlo, si se dejara de revolcar con sus ex novias en las propias narices de ella sería todo mucho más…

Louis comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Al punto que varios de los ocupantes de las mesas vecinas se voltearon a verlos con caras de pocos amigos. James no sabía dónde esconderse, se sabía completamente sonrojado. Rose seguía ofuscada por lo de Klumps, era algo más que obvio. Y Maggie… bueno, ella no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por esa clase de nimiedades.

- Así que te has revolcado con una ex y ella se ha enterado – empezó Louis levantando las cejas.

- No, ella no lo sabe, pero yo sí – dijo Rose. – Y yo puedo ayudarlo, pero mientras siga con esa actitud, no lo haré. – posó la taza vacía sobre el platito de cerámica y ahogó un bostezo con la mano derecha.

- Entonces es amiga tuya – dedujo Louis. – No es de lo mejor, pero bueno, esto es amor, no puro tonteo.

- Claro, no es como cuando quisiste enrollarte con June y ella me imploraba que hiciera que te alejes – dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

James abrió los ojos como platos. Había cosas de las que no se había enterado. En el momento que quiso pedir explicaciones, Louis habló.

- Creo que alguien debería haberme dicho que había salido un par de veces con Freddie…

- No, creo que deberías dejar de tirarte encima de cualquier mujer que pase por tu camino – siguió Rose. – En fin, puede que Maggie le haga caso algún día.

- Es remotamente posible – sonrió James incorporándose a la charla otra vez. – Pero bueno…

- ¿Maggie? – preguntó Louis confundido. - ¿La pelirroja que era amiga tuya? – cuando James asintió con la cabeza sonrió de lado para agregar. - Sigues con la tradición ¿eh?

Se giraron cuando la camarera se paró junto a ellos con una sonrisa felina. Podían haber ocultado la sorpresa en sus rostros, pero la situación no se prestó a eso. Era una muchacha joven, y lo bastante bonita como para que se la mirara dos veces. Tenía el cabello castaño, lacio atado en una coleta y ojos almendrados.

- Mi turno termina ahora, les traje la cuenta, pueden pasar a pagarla en la caja y… - empezó con la voz ronca acercándose cada vez más a Louis, que la miraba interesado con los ojos entornados. – Y además, mi compañera y yo queremos invitarlos a tomar algo algún día – sonrió señalando a la que estaba en la caja, quien tenía un físico parecido al de ella, salvo su cabello, que era rubio. – Aquí tienen nuestros números. – les tendió unos papelitos a los dos, ignorando a Rose, que cada vez fruncía más y más el ceño. – Llámennos. – y se retiró contoneando las caderas.

Rose carraspeó una vez más y golpeó en los brazos a sus dos primos, que seguían el vaivén de la caminata de la camarera.

- Creo que deberían limpiarse las babas – soltó escéptica. - ¿Qué le ven? Poco más se tiraba sobre ti aquí mismo, Louis.

El hijo de Bill y Fleur tardó en responder. Miró a su prima y tomó otra tostada de la mesa.

- James está enamorado, yo sigo buscando, Rose – soltó mordiendo brutalmente la tostada. – Sé que ni ella ni su amiga, será la madre de mis hijos – rió al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su prima. – Pero puedo distraerme unas horas con alguna de ellas… ¿Las llamamos, James? – le preguntó a su primo. - ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Llamamos a…? – miró su papel, escrito con una letra garabateada. - ¿... Wendy y a…? – miró el de James, leyendo un "Linda", con un corazón a modo de punto sobre la "i" - ¿…Linda?

- No tengo demasiadas ganas de salir – sonrió James para sorpresa de Rose y Louis.- ¿Sabes que estas cosas me pasan sólo contigo? – le preguntó el pelirrojo a su primo.

- ¿Tan duro golpeó la pelirroja? – preguntó Louis con seriedad. – Supongo que de eso se trata, me parece bien que te pongas serio – sonrió. – Pero sólo puedo decirte que las cosas no te lloverán, tienes que actuar para que salga como quieres. Puedes hacerlo…

- ¿No tienes miedo de que te pase alguna vez a ti también? – volvió James.

- No, estoy ansioso de que pase – sonrió Louis. – Supongo que puedo quedarme con esto – le arrancó el papelito de las manos y se levantó dejando un puñado de billetes muggle sobre la mesa. – Vamos, muévanse, quizás mi sobrino ya ha nacido.

Tanto Rose como James estaban sorprendidos. Siguieron a su primo hacia afuera y caminaron acercaron a los almacenes de Purge & Dowse S.A. James rió por lo bajo estaba seguro de que a él también le llegaría algún día, y definitivamente, quería ver qué pasaba con eso.

* * *

La luz entraba a raudales a través de las ventanas de la casa victoriana de los Fisher. Estaba ubicada en un pequeño suburbio de Brighton, era un pintoresco barrio con casas iguales y cálidos vecinos que se saludaban entre sí cuando salían de sus hogares a realizar las diferentes tareas que les competían.

La noticia de la muerte de los padres de Maggie había alterado la calma de aquel vecindario. Todos habían querido solidarizarse con la chica que ahora vivía sola, pero la pelirroja no estaba tan receptiva como solía ser.

Era poco después del mediodía y todos los que habían asistido a la "fiesta" de Kate, sumados June Maguire, Scorpius Malfoy y Frank Longbottom, aguardaban el comienzo de la atrasada reunión, la que los prepararía para enfrentarse a aquella nueva amenaza que se alzaba a pasos agigantados.

Sentado en uno de los sillones que rodeaban la chimenea de piedra, James observaba a su antigua amiga junto a su prima Rose. De verdad le parecía lo suficientemente desmejorada como para tener que preocuparse. Se preocuparía de todos modos si así no fuera. En las tres semanas que habían pasado desde el ataque había bajado de peso notablemente, y las bolsas violáceas bajo sus ojos azules parecían aumentar su tamaño cada vez que la veían. James, en particular, no la había visto demasiado. Estaba seguro de que ella no necesitaba su presencia, y que le había ahorrado un problema ausentándose de los encuentros que tenía con los demás. Sin embargo, un cosquilleo brotó de su estómago cuando rememoró la última vez que había hablado en serio con la chica. Se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro, lo que significaba que además de la extenuación que seguramente sentía, confiaba aunque sea un poco en él… se había sentido tranquila con su presencia en aquel momento. Al pelirrojo se le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de su primo Louis, quizás lo que le estaba pasando era algo digno de ser agradecido… a quien fuera. Era algo digno de sentirse ansioso porque se concretara.

Devolvió la vista a la chica que se paseaba frente a ellos vestida con ropa que la hacía lucir más delgada aún. Parecía ser una costumbre ya adoptada, pero a cada segundo que pasaba luchaba con el irrefrenable deseo de abrazarla, protegerla de todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo. Si tan sólo pudiera.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, Mag? – preguntó Lysander que se hallaba sentado en el suelo junto a su hermano Lorcan y June Maguire.

- Anna – contestó la chica frenándose en medio de ellos. – Se suponía que vendría hace más de una hora, la conexión de la red flú entre nuestras casas ya se ha deshabilitado.

Luego de la guerra anterior se habían implementado ciertas regulaciones, una de ellas era la de la comúnmente usada Red Flú. Cada casa mágica poseía una especie de filtro, que sólo dejaba pasar a personas de lugares habilitados por los ocupantes de la casa en cuestión. La red podía habilitarse en ciertos horarios para comunicarse con lugares usualmente restringidos y cerrarse al finalizar el lapso de tiempo.

- Quizás se arrepintió – habló Albus sentado en otro de los sillones junto a Scorpius y Lily. – No estaba muy segura con eso de venir y…

- Esta mañana me ha contestado la lechuza que le envié – lo cortó Maggie con una mueca. – Estaba entusiasmada con venir…

- ¿Pero qué pudo haberle pasado entonces? – preguntó Kate para junto al umbral de la puerta. – Es probable que se haya retrasado, como…

La frase quedó interrumpida por un estallido en la chimenea. Fred salió de ella con una expresión sonriente. Su aspecto no había cambiado demasiado del que tenía aquella mañana. El moreno saludó a los presentes con la mano y se acercó peligrosamente a Kate, que se removió incómoda frunciendo el ceño. En cuanto el primogénito de George y Angelina se inclinó con claras intenciones de besarla, la castaña se apartó como si hubiera recibido un golpe de electricidad.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – susurró nerviosa.

- Oh… creía que podía instalar una costumbre entre los dos – respondió Fred risueño. – Era broma, tranquila… - agregó con una risita en cuanto vio la expresión de pánico en el rostro de la chica. - ¿Falta alguien?

- Sí, Anna – respondió James poniéndose de pie, se giró a Maggie. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla o ver si está bien? ¿Dónde vive?

- En York, pero no… no – contestó la pelirroja sin mucha seguridad en su tono de voz – Empecemos.

Antes de comenzar, pusieron encantamientos silenciadores por doquier, en vistas de que algún vecino podía acercarse y oír algo. No planeaban practicar aquel día, pero preferían evitarse situaciones inoportunas por el momento.

- Bien – empezó Maggie. – Como sabrán he… puesto en venta la casa – señaló con la cabeza hacia la parte delantera del lugar, donde sobre el césped estaba colocado el cartel de la inmobiliaria. – Creo que es un deshonor a la memoria de mis padres que lo haga – siguió antes de que alguno de los presentes dijera algo. – Pero supongo que ellos comprenderán… es eso o tiro a la basura mi salud mental.

- Está bien si es lo que quieres – habló Roxanne sentada en el último de los sillones disponibles junto a Frank Longbottom. El rubio, hijo del director de Hogwarts, estaba siendo acribillado con la mirada por parte del hermano mayor de su novia. Roxanne miró al chico y a su hermano por intervalos. – Fred, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso, por favor?

- ¿Hacer qué? – contestó inmediatamente el moreno, que seguía junto a Kate en el umbral de la puerta. – Oh, ¿te refieres a que deje de intentar matar a tu… lo que sea con la mente? Un día mi mente será tan poderosa que podré hacerlo, sólo tengo que entrenar más – terminó con una gran sonrisa.

- Deja de bromear, Fred – lo cortó Albus con seriedad. – Haciendo una pausa más que breve antes de empezar, ¿qué me dicen del tío Charlie?

- ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Ha venido? – preguntó el moreno que antes había hablado ocupando el lugar que quedaba disponible entre su hermana y su cuñado.

- Ha venido y con dos más – respondió Lily con una sonrisa. – Ya sabía yo que exageraban con eso que decían.

- ¿Se ha traído dos dragones con él? – soltó en tono de broma Roxanne.

- Casi – respondió James ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Rose. – Ha venido con esposa y está esperando un hijo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Fred nuevamente mirando a su hermana que parecía haber olvidado su enojo con él y lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, compartiendo su asombro. – Hubiera sido más factible si hubiera traído con él una pareja de Ridgeback Noruegos con sus respectivas crías, y hubiera intentado amaestrarlos en la sala de La Madriguera.

- O que Louis dejara sus andanzas por toda Europa para volcar su vida en una familia y al sedentarismo – siguió Roxanne.

- Louis también vino – rió James. – Y no ha hecho nada de eso, ni creo que piense hacerlo.

- El nacimiento fue todo un acontecimiento – sonrió Maggie permitiendo distenderse, sentándose junto a Rose. - ¿Cómo se llama tu ahijada? Perdona que no he preguntado antes, ha sido descortés.

James le devolvió la sonrisa. El resto de los ocupantes del lugar parecían haber desaparecido, pero debía mantener cierta compostura.

- Amy – respondió. – Es la cosa más linda que he visto, Teddy babeaba y con mucha razón…

- Amigo, hasta tú estás babeando – lo cortó Lysander. – ¿Ha heredado los genes Weasley o es metamorfomaga?

- Ninguna de las dos cosas… Por el carácter volátil que ha demostrado tener en sus pocas horas de vida, demuestra que es una Weasley, pero es rubia – contestó Rose con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dices que heredará el carácter? ¿No podía sólo heredar tus ojos y ya? – dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa galante.

Rose tosió con fuerza tras haberse ahogado a su lado. James y Maggie le golpearon la espalda a la primogénita de Ron y Hermione con sonrisas disimuladas en sus rostros.

- De acuerdo, luego conoceremos a la pequeñuela – habló Lorcan por primera vez. – Le daré un amuleto contra el mal de ojo a Ted en cuanto lo vea, es lo suficientemente pequeño como para que la niña lo lleve puesto – sonrió como si se tratase de algo completamente natural. - ¿Empezamos?

- Claro – rió Lily palmeando con cariño la mano del rubio – Maggie estaba diciendo que pondría… en venta la casa…

- Sí, no terminé la idea, disculpen – soltó la pelirroja alzando la cabeza. – Como la reunión se ha atrasado tanto, es probable que sea la única que tengamos antes de que ustedes vuelvan a Hogwarts. – Hugo bufó audiblemente desde el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Maggie que estaba frente a él lo miró. – Pero en Hogwarts tienen más posibilidades de entrenar que aquí, y Albus, Rose, Roxanne, Scorpius, Frank y Anna estarán para guiarlos a ustedes dos… Quédense tranquilos, que vuelvan al castillo es una solución, no es un problema.

- Yo confío en ellos – empezó Hugo, posó su mirada en Scorpius unos segundos – O en casi todos ellos – se corrigió. – Pero, ¿cómo nos comunicaremos con ustedes?

Rose se puso de pie, sacando su varita del bolsillo de sus jeans oscuros.

- _¡Accio espejos! _– convocó con una sonrisa.

Al instante una pila de varios paquetes de papel madera levitó hacia ella. Los depositó en la mesita de café ubicada en el medio de la sala y se volvió a sus compañeros.

- Tenemos espejos, pero no funcionan…

- Calla, Hugo, por favor – habló Fred. – Rose, te cedo los honores…

- Bien – sonrió la pelirroja. – Con Freddie estuvimos investigando… Cuando nuestros padres y tíos iban a Hogwarts, mi madre había diseñado una moneda que indicaba a los miembros del ED cuándo se reunían y en qué intervalos debían acercarse a la Sala de Menesteres. – explicó. Hizo una pausa unos instantes y sacó de ella un pequeño espejo cuadrado de uno de los paquetes. – A nosotros no nos sirve porque no estaremos en el mismo lugar así que investigamos el antiguo sistema de espejos…

- Los espejos no sirven si las distancias son demasiado grandes, al menos los espejos "modernos" – continuó Fred acercándose. – He sabido que el espejo del tío Harry sí lo hacía, pero los que tenemos nosotros por alguna razón no llegan hasta Escocia.

- Entonces hemos reinventado estos y sólo sirven para comunicarnos entre nosotros - volvió a explicar Rose con una media sonrisa. – Llegarán a Escocia, los mensajes no pueden ser interceptados gracias a efectos adicionales que le agregó Fred y se activan con una clave…

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Hugo visiblemente entusiasmado.

- Con una frase… - contestó Rose. – "La unión del rebaño consigue que el lobo se acueste con hambre".

- Es una gran frase – comentó June con una sonrisa. – Me gusta.

- Y a mi – estuvo de acuerdo Maggie. – Fred… cada día me sorprendes más.

- Lo sé – sonrió el moreno guiñando uno de sus ojos. – Cuando quieras – sonrió.

- De acuerdo – lo cortó James con falso enojo, sabiendo que sólo un puñado de los que estaban allí sabrían con qué propósito había dicho eso. – Problema de comunicación resuelto… ¿Qué les enseñaremos primero?

- Hay muchas cosas que pueden ser útiles, y estoy segura de que al menos Rose las maneja – empezó Maggie. – Patronus corpóreo…

- No estaría de más que todos lo practicáramos – habló James sacando tomando su varita de encima de la mesa. – Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago…

Pensó con poca dificultad algunos de los que fueron los momentos más felices de su vida; primer día en Hogwarts, destinación a Gryffindor, primer partido de quidditch, tareas en la biblioteca con Maggie…

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Un león plateado salió de la varita del pelirrojo y corrió alrededor de ellos con una altanería característica. El pelirrojo abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente con una expresión de sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Miró de reojo a Rose, pero la pelirroja no se dio por aludida. Al cabo de unos cuántos segundos el patronus se convirtió en una bruma y desapareció en instantes.

- Sigue funcionando – sonrió James algo nervioso. – De acuerdo, Patronus corpóreo, hechizos de defensa y desarme…

- Estoy confundido, tu Patronus… - empezó Fred mirándolo.

- Está bien – lo cortó el pelirrojo rápidamente. – Luego hablaremos…

- Lo único que no practicaremos es evasión de maldiciones imperdonables – siguió June. – O eso creo – agregó mirando a los demás – pero comenzarán a entrenar como si pertenecieran al equipo de quidditch, no hay nada mejor que eso para que estén atentos y alerta todo el tiempo por si llega a ocurrir algo.

- ¿Han sabido algo de…?

- No, - respondió Fred rápidamente evitando que Maggie terminara la frase que seguramente concluiría como 'los asesinos de mis padres'. – Nada, o al menos el Departamento de Aurors no suelta pista alguna.

- He sabido de un hombre al que no han podido identificar – empezó Lorcan. - ¿No hay noticias de eso?

- Tampoco – contestó James. – La verdad es que el Departamento está poco comunicativo.

- Tu padre me ha dicho que habían recuperado las alianzas de boda – soltó Maggie con un hilo de voz.

- Sí… - James se reprimió y obligó a sí mismo a callar. No sabía aún cómo explicarle lo de la carta. Miró de soslayo a Fred, que fruncía el ceño mirando el suelo.

- De acuerdo – siguió Maggie. – Debemos terminar con esto cuanto antes… No nos pondremos en peligro, ¿en eso estamos todos de acuerdo? – preguntó mirando a todos en especial a James. – No jugaremos a los héroes... Nos entrenamos para preservar nuestras vidas, no para salir en busca de los malos.

- Si tengo la oportunidad de encontrar al principal culpable de todo esto, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados. – soltó James con la mirada seria. – No podré hacerlo.

- ¿Crees que yo no quiero destrozar con mis propias manos al que ha hecho esto? ¿Crees que me encanta hablar éticamente del asesino de mis padres, como si su vida me importara? – le preguntó sin levantar la voz. – No jugaremos a los héroes, si uno de nosotros hace eso, pone en peligro al resto…

- Ya estamos en peligro – retrucó James. - ¿O te olvidas de esto? – palpó su brazo derecho que había sido atravesado por un _Sectumsempra_ semanas atrás.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Maggie. El resto observaba la escena sin saber para quién tenían que tomar partido. – Si tú haces de héroe y te matan, ¿quiénes saldrán perjudicados?

- Yo – respondió escuetamente. – Sólo yo.

- ¿Qué hay de tus padres y de nosotros? – volvió la pelirroja exacerbada. – Eres un maldito desconsiderado.

- Sí, lo soy – dijo James con tranquilidad. – Si matándome a mi, alguno de ustedes se salva, puedo morir tranquilo.

- No se puede hablar contigo como de costumbre, eres…

En ese preciso momento, dos débiles golpes en la puerta hicieron que los presentes se giraran a esta con rapidez. Maggie, que había saltado por el imprevisto, caminó resueltamente a abrirla. Con una media sonrisa, aparentemente de alivio, la pelirroja dejó pasar a su prima.

La castaña lucía más nerviosa que de costumbre. Tenía el cabello revuelto y ojeras. Albus frunció el ceño al verla, algo raro rondaba a esa chica, no sabía qué, pero dudaba que pasara mucho tiempo antes de enterarse.

Anna se quedó de pie a unos pasos de los sillones y se abrazó a sí misma para luego mirar a su prima.

- Perdona que llegué tan tarde – balbuceó intranquila.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Lorcan alzando la cabeza.

- Sí… sí, estoy bien – musitó agachando la cabeza.

Maggie frunció el ceño y la volvió para que la mirara. Anna clavó sus ojos castaños en los de su prima y tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó con calma.

- Esperé a que se durmiera – tartamudeó. – Pero debo irme antes que despierte… he venido sólo unos minutos porque…

- ¿Y si no dejo que vuelvas ahí? – volvió Maggie atrayendo la atención de los demás.

James se puso de pie y se paró junto a ellas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con seguridad. - ¿Cuál es el problema?

Los violentos golpes que le propinó a la puerta la persona detrás de ella, hizo que todos los ocupantes de la habitación se pusieran de pie. Alertas. Anna se removió sobre su prima con el corazón en un puño. No esperaba que sucediera, hacía menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos había salido de su casa y había tomado el Autobús Noctámbulo. No podía ser él.

Maggie caminó despacio hacia la puerta de entrada. Miró a los demás y sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

- _¡Finite Incantatem! –_ soltó quitando los hechizos silenciadores que habían puesto. - ¿Quién es? – preguntó con convicción.

- Sé que está ahí – bramó una voz ronca desde detrás de la puerta. – ¡Que salga!

Maggie miró a su prima nuevamente. Albus caminó hacia la puerta con su varita en la mano.

- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó a Maggie con el ceño fruncido.

- Es… es mi padre… - soltó Anna al borde de las lágrimas. – No ha sido una buena idea venir… me matará – hizo una pausa en la que miró a su prima. – Me matará, Maggie – repitió temblando de pies a cabeza.

James la apartó y ordenó a Rose y a Lily que fueran a buscar a sus padres, y los trajeran a la casa de inmediato. Ambas obedecieron y se marcharon a Sortilegios Weasley, donde Ron estaría trabajando a esas horas, y al Departamento de Aurors. El pelirrojo tomó a Maggie por uno de sus hombros e intentó apartarla de la puerta. La chica se soltó con un solo movimiento y lo miró con fiereza, empuñando su varita aún más fuerte, tanto que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

- ¡Que la pequeña zorra salga, Margaret! – gritó el padre de Anna desde detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios quiere ese desgraciado? – exclamó Albus haciendo un ademán para abrir la puerta.

Maggie levantó uno de sus brazos y lo detuvo a tiempo.

- ¡Vete o llamamos a los Aurors! – bramó la pelirroja con la mirada encendida.

- ¡Que salga, maldita sea! ¡Es mi hija! – respondió el hombre para luego aporrear la puerta con fuerza, tanta que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento.

- ¡Yo saldré! – soltó Albus. - ¡Déjame salir!

- No – dijo Maggie escuetamente. – No saldrá nadie de aquí. – se giró a la puerta nuevamente. – Te repito, Grant, vete… ya fueron a buscar al jefe del Departamento de Aurors, vete ahora mismo de mi casa.

Los aporreos cesaron, pero seguía allí. Anna temblaba como una hoja junto a las escaleras. Lorcan y June se habían acercado a ella en un intento de calmarla.

- ¡En algún momento volverá! ¡Si no lo hace dentro de una hora, yo mismo volveré y prenderé fuego este asqueroso lugar! – gritó mientras se alejaba.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – bramó Albus caminando alrededor de la habitación. - ¿Qué quería ese tipo?

- Me pareció bastante obvio – soltó Scorpius recargado en el respaldar de uno de los sillones, inexpresivo.

- Debo volver, Maggie – habló Anna con la voz quebrada y los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

- Tú te quedas aquí, hoy mismo arreglaremos esto. – soltó terminante la pelirroja.

Minutos después, Lily llegó con Harry y Rose con Hermione y Ron. Maggie se disculpó de antemano por las molestias, y les sirvió té a los recién llegados antes de comenzar a explicarles la situación. Los mayores se sentaron en la sala, sólo con Maggie, mientras que los demás habían llevado a Anna al jardín.

- Es el hermano de mi madre… Era – se corrigió la pelirroja. – La madre de Anna se marchó cuando era pequeña. Digamos que nunca fue demasiado cuerdo, él siempre ha bebido según lo que me habían dicho mis padres…

- ¿Nunca lo han denunciado? – habló Harry bebiendo de su taza.

- No que yo sepa… Para mí y para mis padres Anna era la única familia que teníamos, él no existe, pero no le permitía vernos – respondió. – Digamos que mi relación con Anna se basa en algunas cartas que ha podido recibir a escondidas y en charlas en Hogwarts…

- Pobre chica – soltó Hermione negando con la cabeza. - ¿Podemos hacer algo, Harry?

- ¿Además de ir a buscar a ese cretino y romperle los dientes? – acotó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- Quizás… ¿Cuántos años tiene tu prima? – preguntó el pelinegro haciendo una mueca.

- Dieciséis – respondió Maggie. – He leído sobre esto, puedo hacerme cargo, yo soy mayor.

- Pero… no tienes empleo y estás sola – dijo Harry dubitativo.

- Puedo conseguir empleo – se apresuró a responder la pelirroja.

Harry miró a Hermione y a Ron dudando. La castaña se volvió a la amiga de su hija.

- ¿Y qué harás de tu vida? ¿No querías estudiar Leyes Mágicas? – le preguntó con pesar.

Maggie hizo una mueca y dudó antes de responder. Quizás sí quería hacerlo, pero Anna era la única familia que le quedaba, no le podía permitir volver a su casa. Si lo hacía, cargaría con esa culpa por siempre.

- Sí – respondió firmemente. – Pero tengo dieciocho años, puedo hacerlo en otro momento.

- Maggie es muy noble lo que tratas de hacer, pero es complicado también – habló Hermione. – Déjame consultarlo, mañana te diré...

- Por favor, ustedes me conocen y saben que soy responsable – soltó la pelirroja. – Además, Anna pasará los próximos nueve meses en Hogwarts, sólo sería su tutora hasta que cumpla los diecisiete, que es dentro de cinco meses.

- Mañana te avisaré a qué acuerdo puedo llegar con los del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas – repitió Hermione con tranquilidad.

- Deberían venir a casa, ese tipo volverá según lo que dijo – habló esta vez Ron. – Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran.

- No puedo, al menos yo no… - negó la pelirroja con una mueca. – Mañana por la mañana vendrán a ver la casa, la he puesto en venta.

- De acuerdo – soltó Harry. – Puedo arreglar para que venga un Auror a pasar la noche… Teddy estará con Victoire, así que llamaré a otro – se pusieron de pie. – Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para solucionar este problema.

- Muchas gracias, y disculpen las molestias – musitó la pelirroja saludándolos antes de que se metieran de a uno a la chimenea.

En cuanto llegaron al Ministerio, Hermione se giró hacia su esposo con rapidez. Ron, a sabiendas de lo que diría, le dio un abrazo reconfortante y le sonrió al separarse. No era difícil para ellos saber qué era lo que pensaba el otro, habían pasado casi toda su vida juntos. Siempre noble, pensó Ron con una sonrisa sin decir nada. Sabía que haría lo imposible para que Maggie pudiera quedarse tranquila con el asunto de su prima, y que no descansaría hasta lograr un arreglo de alguna manera. Hermione hizo un mohín con los labios, en un intento de no usar las palabras para recibir un consejo acertado.

- Lo lograrás, a mi no me mires – le respondió el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de la castaña.

Muchos podían llegar a considerar aquel gesto como de posesión, y más los que conocían a Ron Weasley, pero era simplemente un contacto, algo a lo que estaban por demás de acostumbrados. Pese a que Hermione era reacia al contacto en público con el tiempo pudo irse acostumbrando a las mañas de su marido.

- Es muy joven y no duda en tirar todo por la borda para cuidar a su prima ¿me comprendes? – le dijo mientras cruzaba a su nerviosa secretaria, quien parecía estar buscando algo sin tener éxito.

- Sí, lo comprendo… Tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo cuando desmemorizaste a tus padres, no te importó qué podría pasar – soltó Ron cerrando la puerta de la oficina a sus espaldas.

Hermione se sentó en su silla con un bufido y se llevó los dedos a las sienes masajeándoselas con excesiva fuerza. Todos le recomendaban que se tomara vacaciones, pero trabajar le hacía sentirse útil y amaba su trabajo. Vio como su marido fruncía el ceño y daba vuelta por el escritorio repleto de papeles sólo para masajearle los hombros.

- Estás trabajando demasiado, ya no eres una niña, Hermione – le dijo con la voz endurecida.

- No me sucede nada – soltó segundos antes de gemir de puro gusto gracias a la fuerza controlada de su marido sobre sus hombros.

Ron rió gravemente y bajó su cabeza para besarle el cuello.

- Tómate unas vacaciones, Hermione – comentó el pelirrojo con suavidad. – Recuerda que en unas pocas semanas los niños se irán a Hogwarts, podemos aprovecharlo – le ronroneó al oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¡Ron! – rió Hermione sonrojada. – Llega a entrar alguien por esa puerta…

- Tú eres la jefa, no pueden decirte nada… Y si lo hacen, tú tendrás la culpa de todo – soltó el pelirrojo bajando sus manos por la espalda de su esposa.

- Ya basta – rió girándose en la silla, poniéndose de pie automáticamente.

Ron la tomó por la cintura y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo haciendo, de esta manera, que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Le raspó suavemente las mejillas con su rostro mal afeitado, y plasmó un beso en la barbilla de la mujer con pura dulzura. Hermione enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. La castaña acercó su boca a la de él, besándolo en las comisuras de los labios antes de acariciarlos de lleno. Segundos después pudo escucharse un audible gemido proferido por el pelirrojo justo en el momento en el que el beso se hacía más y más profundo. La apretó contra sí aún más, y se sentó con torpeza en la silla de su esposa, mientras esta seguía a horcajadas sobre él. El pelirrojo tomó su varita que estaba sobre la mesa y selló la puerta de entrada. Hermione, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta sellándose, se pegó aún más y desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa de Ron dejando ver su pecoso pecho. Él, por su parte, deslizó sus manos por las piernas de la castaña provocando que diera un saltito de sorpresa.

- No podemos hacer esto aquí – susurró Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

- No estamos haciendo nada – se defendió el pelirrojo volviendo a besarla brutalmente.

Hermione se separó mordiéndole con suavidad el labio inferior. Ron bufó entre desesperado y resignado, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mirándola con sus ojos azules entrecerrados.

- Lo hemos hecho antes – le comentó con la voz ronca.

- Sí, pero hoy hay demasiado movimiento, Ron – le acarició la frente con ternura y le sonrió. – Lo compensaremos…

- Ya lo creo que sí – bramó él soltando aire contenido y con el corazón desbocado.

La castaña se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa que, a esas alturas, estaba bastante arrugada. Ron, sin embargo, se quedó sentado mirándola. Admirándola si pudiera decirse de alguna manera. Se inclinó hacia delante, tomando una de sus manos, y se la besó para luego pasársela por su rostro pecoso.

- ¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo? – le preguntó cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de la delicada mano sobre su mejilla.

Hermione bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa hasta quedar a su altura, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Yo también te amo – le dijo mientras él se ponía de pie con cuidado.

Ella, que le llegaba a la altura del pecho, hundió su cabeza en este inundándose en el perfume de Ron, quien la rodeó con los dos brazos.

- Pide esas vacaciones, Hermione – le dijo en un tono casi de súplica.

- No hay gente, Ron – soltó mirando hacia arriba.

- Eres la jefa del Departamento, toma gente – soltó hundiendo el mentón sobre el hueco de la clavícula de su esposa.

- No pue… - se detuvo y se separó mirándolo maravillada. – No se me había ocurrido antes, puedo emplear a Maggie y podrá estudiar Leyes Mágicas – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Sé que soy indispensable – bromeó Ron. – Es una idea genial…

- Sí que lo es – sonrió la castaña.

- Y tendrás que compensarme aún más por eso – se acercó y plasmó un pequeño beso separándose rápidamente.

- Claro que si, ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó volviéndose a sentar a su silla para comenzar a poner los pergaminos revueltos en pequeñas pilas.

- En un rato… me quedo haciéndote compañía – miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa. – Te costará, Granger…

- Creo que correré el riesgo – le respondió la castaña sin siquiera mirarlo con una minúscula sonrisa asomada en sus labios.

* * *

- Nosotros nos quedaremos con ustedes – soltó Albus recostado sobre el sofá. – Confío en quiénes confía mi padre, pero sólo por las dudas…

- Nos quedaremos – terminó James por su hermano saliendo de la cocina.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde la amenaza y nada había ocurrido. El Auror que supuestamente Harry enviaría tampoco había llegado, y eso sólo demostraba que era un incompetente. Ya se habían retirado todos menos los dos Potter, Rose y June Maguire, y estaban junto a la dueña de casa sentados en círculo en medio de la sala. Maggie le había dado una poción para dormir a su nerviosa prima, que no había hecho más que caminar por toda la casa siempre al borde del llanto.

Antes de que oscureciera al fin, se escucharon golpes certeros a la puerta. Maggie y los demás empuñaron sus varitas, mientras la primera caminaba sigilosamente hacia la entrada de su casa.

- ¿Quién es? – bramó la chica mirando a los demás ocupantes de la sala.

- Auror Charles Simmons, señorita Fisher – contestó una voz grave detrás de la puerta. – Me ha enviado el señor Potter a vigilar su casa, y ya no tiene demasiado sentido ocultarme por el vecindario.

Maggie le abrió con recelo. El hombre que entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí se veía como cualquier cosa menos como un Auror. Era muy alto y corpulento; tenía el cabello castaño ondulado sobre el cuello de una camiseta blanca que tenía estampada la portada del álbum Revolver de The Beatles, un par de jeans gastados y rotos en las rodillas, y un par de zapatillas que seguramente habían conocido épocas mejores. El detalle más curioso de aquel hombre era su barba, parecía no haberse afeitado por unos cuántos días, pero desde su mentón salía una trenza corta que contrarrestaba lo severo de su expresión.

El que había dicho llamarse Charles Simmons apoyó un pequeño bolso de viaje sobre el piso de madera y acto siguiente puso algunos hechizos de protección y alarmas de movimiento desde adentro de la casa de Maggie.

- Hace más de tres horas que estoy vigilando y aún no ha aparecido, espero que ustedes puedan informarme al respecto – empezó el hombre con el ceño fruncido. – Ustedes dos deben ser los hijos del jefe – siguió mirando a James y a Albus antes de estrecharles la mano. - ¿Ustedes dos?

- Rose Weasley – contestó Rose aceptando la enorme mano.

- June Maguire – siguió la castaña con el ceño fruncido, tendiéndole la mano con fuerza. – Si quería disimular vestido de muggle, creo que exageró un poco – continuó.

El hombre rió roncamente antes de volverse a la chica.

- ¿Está sugiriendo que me visto mal como muggle, señorita… Maguire? – soltó con una ceja arqueada clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre la chica. – Soy hijo de muggles y de hecho antes de venir aquí, estaba en otro lugar, también muggle. No exagero, yo soy de esta manera.

June miró hacia otro lado arrebolada, mientras los demás miraban al recién llegado extrañados.

- Así que tenemos que esperar a ese tipo que los amenazó ¿Quién es exactamente? – preguntó Charlie sentándose junto a Albus que se había incorporado minutos antes.

- Mi tío – respondió Maggie. – Grant O'Connell.

- Enviaron a un grupo del Departamento a buscarlo a su casa – siguió el castaño. – Lo están esperando.

- Quizás se haya caído borracho en alguna parte – soltó James.

- Quizás alguien haya tenido el honor de atarlo de las pelotas al Autobús Noctámbulo en movimiento – comentó Albus sin un ápice de gracia en su voz.

- Eso no estaría nada mal – sonrió Charlie. – Perdonen que no les avisé que estaba afuera, pero me hubiera delatado si me acercaba.

- Está bien, ya estábamos pensando que habían enviado a un incompetente – dijo James mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

- Cualquier cosa menos incompetente, compañero – respondió el Auror con una sonrisa.

- Es raro porque el Departamento quiere que todos crean eso mismo – comentó June luego de unos cuántos minutos en silencio.

Charlie chasqueó la lengua y juró por lo bajo aún con el sentido del humor intacto. Esa chica sí que tenía agallas.

- Veo que no te andas con vueltas, Maguire – habló el Auror. – Puede ser, aunque también puede ser que no tengamos nada, ¿Quién sabe?

- No lo sé, ustedes deberían saberlo – parpadeó unas cuántas veces, pausadamente, para luego entornar sus ojos negros como la noche misma. – Alertan a la comunidad mágica, pero no hablan en concreto, no aclaran qué está ocurriendo.

- No tenemos nada, cariño – contraatacó Charlie. – Me encantaría, no sabes cuánto, poder decirte lo contrario… Sólo hemos averiguado del John Doe que encontraron en ese callejón, era un don nadie sin familia ni empleo fijo por lo que no tenemos ninguna conexión de momento – explicó masajeándose las sienes como si lo que acababa de decir le hubiera causado dolor físico. – Luego está la marca… yo mismo estuve comparándola con otros símbolos y créanme cuando les digo que es una estupidez, desde el seudónimo de ese cretino hasta la marca personal o grupal que utiliza. Nos está volviendo locos, es lo que quiere y lo está logrando.

Se hizo un silencio profundo. Tanto que podían escuchar la ventolera afuera de la casa, el vaivén de las hojas de los árboles, los aspersores prendidos y el canto de algunos grillos. Y si se pudiera se escucharían los pensamientos, las cabezas de todos ellos emitiendo ruidos parecidos a engranajes mal aceitados mientras procesaban la información.

- ¿Qué seudónimo? ¿Cómo es? – preguntó Maggie haciendo un esfuerzo en recordar si la carta que le había enviado a ella tenía firma.

Charlie buscó en sus bolsillos y extrajo un pedazo de papel, que desdobló y apoyó sobre la mesa de café a la que estaban sentados en torno.

- Udyat – dijo. – Nunca había escuchado algo igual…

- ¿Cómo es el símbolo? – preguntó June esta vez, con el ceño fruncido.

Maggie tomó un bolígrafo que había sobre una de las repisas y dibujó rápidamente el ojo serpentino y la serpiente alrededor como si se lo supiera de memoria. Como si hubiera quedado grabado a fuego en su mente.

- Se parece a la marca tenebrosa – comentó Albus. – Muy vagamente…

- Voldemort tenía los ojos así, según las historias que nos han contado – siguió James sin quitar su mirada de la hoja de papel maltratada. – No es original para nada.

- Yo dije lo mismo – soltó Charlie. – Quizás no debí haberles contado eso, pero es mejor que lo sepan y que actúen con precaución en caso de…

- Es original – lo interrumpió June con la mirada fija en el dibujo de Maggie.

La castaña miró a Rose que también se había quedado en blanco mirándolo para luego volverse a los demás con los ojos centelleantes.

- Udyat, el dibujo… todo tiene sentido – dijo June con calma. – Al dibujo hay que mirarlo con cariño para que se parezca, pero tiene sentido.

Charlie se había puesto de pie rápidamente a la espera de que la chica dijera algo.

- Explícate, Maguire – soltó con impaciencia. - ¿Qué demonios es eso?

June se mordió los labios mientras parecía estar compilando la información que soltaría en segundos.

- Udyat – repitió la castaña con la mirada en blanco. – Udyat es más conocido como el Ojo de Horus – explicó gesticulando con las manos – No recuerdo bien qué significaba, mis padres me matarían si se enteraran que no recuerdo el significado de uno de los símbolos más importantes de la cultura egipcia.

- ¿Por qué lo harían? – preguntó Albus con una ceja arqueada. - ¿Quién en su sano juicio es capaz de saber algo así?

- Mis padres son Egiptólogos, han dedicado sus vidas a esto – señaló con su mano izquierda el papel.

- ¿Dices que es un símbolo egipcio? Estoy seguro haber ordenado que se revisaran archivos de todas las culturas existentes – renegó Charlie llevándose sus manos a la cabeza.

- Es que está rediseñado, puede que no se dieran cuenta… pero con el seudónimo está más que claro – volvió June paseándose de lado a lado frente a los demás. – Si no me equivoco el Ojo de Horus tiene algo que ver con la purificación – encerró esta última palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos de ambas manos. – Eso haría que tenga más sentido aún…

- Un maniático de la purificación de la sangre – soltó Charlie para luego reír con pesadez. – No sé por qué no me resulta sorprendente… Me molesta, sin embargo…

Maggie se revolvió junto a Rose y miró a los demás con los nervios crispados.

- ¿Creen que será como la última vez? – preguntó con la voz queda. – Es decir hace veinticinco años… no me dejaron mucho por lo que preocuparme, pero aún así es complicado.

- Si es así no nos queda otra que prepararnos – soltó James con la mirada fija al frente sin siquiera pestañear.

Se hizo un silencio profundo. Ya ni siquiera se preguntaban qué estaría por venir sino qué sería de ellos cuando eso pasara. Tenían ganas, voluntad, pero ¿podrían con ello? Sus familias habían vivido la guerra anterior siendo muy jóvenes y habían podido sobrevivir y enfrentarse, no se habían detenido a pensar acerca de las consecuencias, simplemente lo habían hecho… por el bien común, una sociedad mejor o simplemente justicia. Ellos tenían que poder, sólo era un poco de organización y el hecho de dejar de pensar en ellos mismos.

- Vi que quieres entrar en la Academia de Aurors – soltó Charlie mirando a James fijamente a través de sus ojos oscuros. – Tú también tienes potencial… si te interesa y los Éxtasis te lo permiten… - giró su cabeza hacia June, que lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

- Me lo permiten y ya lo he hecho – respondió sin más la chica dando a entender que cumpliría con su cometido de ser Auror tal como el primogénito de Harry y Ginny.

- De acuerdo – soltó el Auror conteniendo un bostezo. – Si quieren hacer algo con respecto a esto – señaló con la cabeza el maltrecho papel sobre la mesa de café – cuenten conmigo. - Eso sí - hizo una pausa – no me metan en problemas con el jefe…

- Entonces es mejor que te quedes al margen – habló James.

- ¿Actuarán de incógnito? ¿Un grupo secreto? – preguntó con sorna. – No cambiarán el mundo…

- Pero nos mantendremos con vida en caso de que llegue a mayores – retrucó June.

- Sí, y por eso quiero que me avisen si necesitan ayuda – dijo el Auror con calma sentándose en uno de los sillones. – Honestamente esta situación me está trastornando, pero no podemos hacer más que esperarlo. Todos – remarcó esa palabra con fuerza – Todos se equivocan, encontraremos algo que nos lleve a él.

- Pero esperar implica que pasen cosas – habló Albus. – Esperar a que se equivoque implica que más gente resulte lastimada o lo que fuera, habrá más ataques.

- El tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo, pero con suerte obtendremos pistas… No hay que bajar los brazos – contestó el hombre con cansancio. – A mi tampoco me gusta la idea, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa más que rogar que el bastardo se equivoque…

Faltaban pocos minutos para medianoche cuando se escuchó el primer golpe. Todos seguían congregados en la sala, medio dormitando a la espera de novedades. Los seis dieron un salto, con Charlie Simmons a la cabeza, que empuñaba su varita con una postura de defensa. Les hizo señas a medida de que se acercaba a la puerta que seguía siendo aporreada brutalmente, y les indicó a los más jóvenes que se quedaran detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa, Grant O'Connell profería juramentos irreproducibles atravesando lo que sería una terrible curda. Traía su ropa raída, más de lo normal, una camiseta blanca con grandes manchas de lo que había bebido ese día y algunos días anteriores, su gran bigote pelirrojo de manillar mal recortado y los nudillos gordos sanguinolentos.

- Aléjese de la puerta – ordenó Charlie con dureza.

- Cumpliré con lo que he dicho – dijo con dificultad el tío de Maggie, tironeándose para abajo la camiseta que dejaba ver su hinchada barriga – Que salga mi hija y nada pasará…

- Tiene que estar loco – gritó el Auror. – Aléjese o sufrirá las consecuencias.

- ¡Que salga, malditos infelices! – bramó.

Charlie se alejó de la puerta y frunció el ceño.

- Estoy seguro de que todos vecinos estarán afuera de sus casas, preguntándose qué es lo que sucede, no puedo salir con mi varita – susurró a Maggie, cerrando los ojos como concentrándose y volviéndose hacia la chimenea. – Expecto Patronum – susurró nuevamente. Un halcón plateado voló encima de ellos y se metió por la chimenea, seguramente llevando un mensaje para el Departamento de Aurors. Acto seguido, se metió la varita de madera de cerezo en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans y tomó el pomo de la puerta. – Con la curda que trae no reaccionará a tiempo…

- Recibió entrenamientos de Auror cuando era joven, le rechazaron el psicológico – dijo Maggie con cautela. – Sabrá cómo defenderse…

- Yo también sé cómo hacerlo – sonrió de lado y se enfrentó al hombre que no dejaba de maldecir a ellos, y a los vecinos que, tal como el Auror había dicho, estaban congregados mirando curiosos lo que sucedía en casa de los Fisher.

El tío de Maggie no llevaba su varita, pero en cuanto vio a Charlie le arremetió un puñetazo en la cara. No se lo esperaba. El Auror cerró los ojos, sintiendo un dolor penetrante en el lado derecho de la cara. Su mandíbula latía fervorosamente habiendo recibido el golpe de lleno, sin precaución alguna. Aquel hombre lo doblaba en peso, de eso no había dudas, pero no le ganaría una pelea. Él estaba entrenado, poseía un estado físico mejor.

- Señor… no creo que usted pueda estar preparado para lo que le haré si sigue con esa postura – gruñó Charlie mirándolo con los ojos oscuros echando fuego.

Grant O'Connell se volvió hacia él nuevamente con una sonrisa socarrona y le tiró un nuevo golpe que, estando más alerta que antes, Charlie pudo esquivar. La gente seguramente ya había llamado a la policía, pero sólo el equipo de Aurors estaba autorizado a aparecerse en aquella zona. Le dio un empujón haciendo que el gordo trastabillara y cayera por los tres escalones del hall de la casa.

El hombre se puso de pie jadeando con dificultad. Las venas de su rostro se veían cada vez más y este iba adquiriendo un tono morado. Le dio otro golpe al Auror, que nuevamente este pudo esquivar, y otro más y otro... Charlie lo estaba paseando por todo el jardín delantero de la casa, y él lo seguía, tirando golpes, cada vez más cansado y sin acertar uno sólo. Se quedó de pie en un solo lugar, tomando aire con la cabeza gacha y su bigote temblando.

- ¿Cree que podamos terminar esto de una vez? – le preguntó Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre siguió sin responder, con la cabeza gacha, pero aún así mirándolo fijo. No se dio cuenta hasta que tuvo la varita a centímetros de su rostro de que Grant O'Connell no quería terminar por las buenas. La maldición asesina estuvo a punto de rozarlo. Si no se hubiera tirado hacia un costado, habría mordido el polvo sin darse cuenta siquiera. El haz de luz verde hizo que una de las macetas del jardín volara en mil pedazos. 'Genial' pensó Charlie con una oleada de insultos resonándole dentro de su cabeza 'Todo un barrio lleno de muggles para desmemorizar'. Sacó su varita rápidamente y trató de inmovilizar al gordo, en vano, porque a pesar de ser tan grande y de estar tan borracho, era lo suficientemente hábil como para ponerle las cosas difíciles. A la pelea se sumaron los cinco chicos, que habiendo visto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo decidieron que no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Los cinco haces de luz rojos, que pillaron desprevenido a Grant O'Connell, le dieron de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento de inmediato.

Charlie estaba temblando de impotencia. Se giró hacia los chicos y quiso agradecerles lo que habían hecho, pero las palabras no le salían. El Auror sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de uno de sus bolsillos y encendió uno dándole una larga calada. James se acercó a él con cautela. El castaño se giró hacia el hijo de su jefe con las manos en alto, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

- El elemento sorpresa siempre es bueno – dijo el Auror. – No deberían haberse metido, hay muchos muggles mirando.

- Te iba a matar… - soltó Albus en un susurro.

- No, no lo lograría ni en mil años – respondió nervioso dándole al cigarrillo una calada aún más prolongada que la anterior. – Lo bueno es que estará en Azkaban un buen tiempo por tratar de matarme con una maldición imperdonable ¿No lo creen?

A los pocos segundos tres hombres vestidos con la túnica negra y el escudo característico del Departamento de Aurors llegaron al lugar, mientras otros, camuflados como policías muggles tomaban declaración a los vecinos del lugar y aprovechaban para desmemorizarlos antes de que la noticia se expandiera por todo Inglaterra.

Un hombre bajito con ademanes bruscos se acercó a Charlie de mala manera, mientras los otros dos detrás de él levantaban del suelo a Grant O'Connel, que comenzaba a volver en sí.

- El favorito del jefe y todo un fracaso – rió el hombre dirigiéndose a Charlie.

- No te metas conmigo, Wayne – soltó el Auror con la mirada encendida.

- Si no fuera por ellos estaríamos metiéndote en una bolsa de plástico en este momento… - hizo una pausa para reír con sorna. - Es genial, ¿Verdad? Un Auror "experimentado" siendo salvado por chicos que ni siquiera terminaron Hogwarts…

- Ustedes fueron avisados hace más de media hora de que había problemas aquí, si hubieran aparecido antes esto no pasaba – se metió June impasible. – Ése hombre está entrenado – señaló al tío de Maggie con la cabeza – Usted no hubiera durado ni cinco minutos, señor.

El hombre miró a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados y alzó la ceja izquierda. June, lejos de acobardarse cruzó los brazos y se paró junto a Charlie, que no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le posó una de sus manos en el hombro y negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no dijera más.

- Hablaré yo mismo con el jefe – soltó Charlie.

- Ya le detallaré un informe, Simmons, no te preocupes – dijo el otro Auror. – Aunque te librarás de eso, parece que todos, incluso mocosas irrespetuosas, quieren defenderte…

Charlie le apretó el hombro a la chica que estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Wayne y se giró a él.

- Cuando tú respetes, recibirás respeto… No hagas que haga contigo lo que no pude hacer con ese infeliz – soltó sombríamente el castaño llevándose una mano hacia su graciosa barba.

El otro Auror abrió los ojos y volvió a entornarlos para girarse e irse con los demás que se ocupaban de Grant O'Connell. Charlie se giró a su vez hacia June y le sonrió levemente.

- Gracias por eso…

- No lo hice por ti, yo iré a la Academia de Aurors y no me gustaría verme en una situación parecida, deberían haber acudido de inmediato – soltó rápidamente sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos.

El hombre sonrió pensativo y se dijo que definitivamente le intrigaba la personalidad de June Maguire. La observó alejarse con el paso decidido y la frente en alto. Era demasiado joven, tenía sus ideales demasiado frescos y no creía compartir nada con ella, pero no dudaba que sería muy interesante conocerla. Era una pena.

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá y seguir leyendo_

_Espero sus comentarios._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Saludos._

_Sofi_


	8. Chapter 8

_Buenas! Acá les dejo el capítulo ocho. No les adelanto nada, estoy trabajando en el nueve como para actualizar antes de lo esperado... Por lo general las actualizaciones van a ser cada mes o mes y medio, según como vaya el trabajo y la facultad. Pero actualizando, voy a seguir actualizando._

_¡Gracias a todos por los reviews y alertas!_

_**Disclaimer: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN** pertenece a Jo Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Podría pensarse que hasta los mismos ratones que infectaban aquel lugar estuvieran tratando de evitar hacer ruido, tal como los actuales ocupantes de aquella habitación. Sólo por hoy se dijo con una sonrisa y una sensación pesada, pero aún así reconfortante, aflorando en su pecho. Era la última vez que toleraría los pisos de madera mugrientos de años, las paredes descascaradas y el pútrido aroma del fracaso impregnado por Theodore Nott. Sus compañeros aún no sabían nada de lo ocurrido, simplemente estaban de pie allí, esperando a su jefe, esperando novedades sobre lo que deberían hacer de ahí en adelante. Se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando en vez de Nott, pasara él al frente de todo. No más piedad ni libertinaje. Era él quien estaba sediento de justicia. Justicia por Su Señor, el Señor de las Tinieblas tendría al fin el respeto y honor que se merecía.

Una de las personas, que nunca habían descubierto sus rostros por debajo de sus capuchas negras, levantó la mano con decisión, llamando la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

- Este retraso es inusual – dijo la persona, que resultó ser una mujer.

Desde su punto de vista, esa mujer era muy activa, siempre había participado fervientemente de las reuniones. Le serviría. Agudizó su oído para escuchar con más claridad.

- Puede que lo hayan atrapado – soltó un hombre cerca de él con ciertas notas de miedo tiñendo su gruesa voz. – Sí lo han atrapado,…

Imbéciles, volvió a decirse, mientras aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente cegada por la furia. Si le tocaba morir en algún momento por la preservación de su causa, moriría con la frente en alto. No le temía a los Aurors. Ni a ellos ni a Harry Potter. Contuvo una carcajada que cosquilleó su garganta, le hubiera encantado ver la cara de Harry Potter mientras leía su carta y veía las alianzas de los Fisher. Aunque podía imaginárselo a la perfección, hubiera dado mil galleons sólo para poder verlo.

- … si lo han atrapado – escuchó decir a otra voz.

- ¿Cómo dices? Perdón, estaba distraído – dijo con la voz calma, hasta cantarina si se podría decir.

- Que el jefe no nos delatará si lo han atrapado – volvió a repetir otra de las mujeres. – Es imposible que lo hayan hecho además.

El se giró y se paró en el centro caminando hacia allí con desenvoltura y gracia. Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos mientras subía la tarima sobre la que, por lo general, se paraba Nott. Él se inclinó en una reverencia, haciendo florituras con una de sus manos. Levantó las manos en cuanto las voces de sus compañeros empezaron a hacerse más notorias.

- Es mi deber informarles que su adorado jefe – empezó sonriendo para sí. – No vendrá…

- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? – preguntó un hombre un tanto encolerizado desde un rincón. - ¿Lo han atrapado?

- Lo he atrapado – corrigió negando con su dedo índice. Sacó su varita de adentro de la túnica negra, y la movió entre sus dedoos. – Está tan frío como los Creevey...

- Pruébalo – gritó una voz desde atrás de los reunidos.

- Créeme que no quieres verlo – soltó con soltura. – Pero como quieras, - guardó su varita y sacó la de Theodore Nott.

El murmullo se hizo aún más audible. Bajó las manos y respiró con fuerza, impaciente.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó a todo pulmón recibiendo una respuesta instantánea a su orden. – Yo he sido encomendado para esta misión – empezó con calma. – Yo he sido elegido para comandarlos y guiarlos a ustedes en busca de la verdad… Conmigo conocerán la verdadera justicia y desharemos de una buena vez a todas las familias de traidores y sangresucias que están decididos a usurpar el lugar que nos corresponde a nosotros…

- ¿Quién te lo ha encomendado? – preguntó la mujer que había hablado la primera vez sin parecer sorprendida en lo más mínimo.

- Él se presentará cuando llegue el momento… - respondió haciendo alusión al Señor de las Tinieblas.

- ¿Quién te crees para tratar de liderarnos cuando ni siquiera…? – empezó otra voz encolerizada.

Guardó la varita de Nott nuevamente y sacó la suya. El hombre que había hablado se quedó en silencio de repente y caminó hacia él con firmeza.

- ¿Me matarás? – le preguntó el hombre desafiante.

Él no pudo más que reír. Estaban desquiciados, todos ellos. Creían poder enfrentársele. ¡A él! Él que había sido elegido por Lord Voldemort para continuar con su misión de vida. Su misión de vida que seguía después de su muerte misma. El Señor Tenebroso era tan grande, tan magno, que no descansaría en paz hasta que todos los impuros salieran del mundo mágico, desaparecieran como la escoria que eran.

- ¿Quieres matarme? – le repitió el hombre, subiendo a la tarima para estar frente a frente.

En cuanto sacó su varita, él supo que no podría tener clemencia con aquel individuo. Lo desarmó en un parpadeo. El hombre, perplejo quiso bajar de la tarima.

- ¿Ya te vas? – rió. – Creía que querías jugar… _¡Crucio! _

El hombre se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, arqueándose a medida que gritaba de dolor. Él pudo reír una vez más.

- De acuerdo, disculpa – dijo aún prolongando su risita. - ¿Has aprendido que no puedes desafiarme…?

- Yo…

- Yo tengo la verdad – soltó. – Sé lo que el Señor Tenebroso quería y les propongo terminar con su labor. No se aburrirán y todos lucharemos por nuestros mismos ideales… Todos los compartimos ¿Verdad? Ustedes, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- ¡Que los sangresucia mueran! – gritó una mujer.

- ¡Que caigan los traidores! – siguió un hombre.

- ¡Que caiga Harry Potter! – terminó la mujer que había hablado comenzando la reunión.

Él sintió puro placer al escuchar aquella última frase.

- Haremos todo eso y más – dijo con seguridad. – Y empezaremos a planear un golpe contra Potter y los suyos hoy mismo.

La sala se llenó de vítores. Él se inclinó hacia ellos y se volvió al que continuaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Me sigues o te enfrentas a las consecuencias? – le preguntó con dureza.

- Lo seguiré, señor – soltó el hombre poniéndose de rodillas con dificultad, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo en signo de sumisión total.

Lo perdonaría, sólo por el momento. Ya estaba en marcha. El Señor Tenebroso estaría orgulloso de haberlo escogido a él.

* * *

Albus y ella disfrutaban de la tarde, los OWLS habían terminado y al fin podían respirar. La primogénita de Ron y Hermione pensaba que la última semana de colegio se le haría larga sin tener absolutamente nada que hacer, pero siempre podía adelantar alguna que otra tarea para el año próximo. Le pediría los apuntes a Maggie que era un año más grande que ella y estaba todo solucionado. Dudaba que pudiera profundizar las investigaciones de su amiga, aunque… podía pedirle la lista de temas y ya. Más trabajo, menos tiempo de sobra para ella.

Miró a su primo, con la corbata con los colores de Gryffindor desatada, pero aún así colgando en el cuello de la camisa, jugando con la hierba tirado en el suelo a la sombra del haya. Estaba demasiado concentrado, demasiado callado. Quizás había tenido problemas con Mila otra vez. Maldita zorra. Jugaba con él como si se tratara de un mazo de Snap explosivo.

De repente una sombra le tapó el sol, de manera que la pelirroja salió de su ensimismamiento. Scorpius la saludó con la cabeza, cortante, como siempre hacía. Rose le dio un codazo a su primo, que le indicó a su amigo que se sentara con un ademán.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – le preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba sin ninguna expresión notable en su rostro.

Albus se llevó una mano al cabello y negó con la cabeza indicando, firmemente, que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar del tema.

- Deberías terminar con esto, Albus – comentó Rose haciendo caso omiso a la decisión de su primo.

- No puedo retener algo que nunca he tenido – soltó cortante el pelinegro.

- Ella te está usando y… - siguió la pelirroja.

- ¿Quieren dejarme los dos en paz? – bramó Albus con verdadero enojo. – Nunca les he dicho qué hacer con sus vidas amorosas, a la vista está – miró a su prima con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones de color gris, y se volvió a los dos que lo observaban. – Déjenme en paz. Estaré bien – masculló por lo bajo caminando hacia el castillo con paso lento.

Rose miró al rubio con pesar. Él, lejos de mostrarse cortante, hizo una mueca y se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar. Junto a ella.

- En cierto modo tiene razón. – soltó Scorpius por lo bajo. - Es decir, no todas las mujeres pueden ser como tú, Weasley…

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso? – preguntó Rose a la defensiva.

- Nada malo – respondió rápidamente Scorpius. – Todo lo contrario. Ojalá fueran como tú. Es una pena cuando chicas como tú terminan con imbéciles como Parsons.

Rose tragó saliva. Hacía demasiado pronto había terminado con su novio… o mejor dicho había sido obligada a hacerlo tras verlo en una situación bastante incómoda con una de sus compañeras del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. La herida seguía tirante y latente. Seguía doliendo.

- Discúlpame si te incomodo – siguió el rubio poniéndose de pie. – Él no te merecía, Weasley – soltó antes de seguir el mismo camino que minutos antes había hecho Albus.

Rose despertó tomando aire como si antes hubieran estado asfixiándola. Los ojos podían llegar a salírsele de las órbitas y todo se acrecentó aún más cuando vio que todos los libros, que estaban pulcramente acomodados en las repisas de su habitación, flotaban en el aire. 'Magia accidental' pensó con dolor, apretándose las sienes. La pelirroja miró con desesperación el desastre que tenía lugar en su habitación y respiró hondo. Él no podía ser el causante de aquello. Simplemente no tenía razón de ser. Tomó su varita sobre la mesa de noche y con una enérgica floritura devolvió cada cosa a su lugar.

Nuevamente respiró profundo y se tiró hacia atrás, cubriéndose la cara con un brazo. Estaba lo suficientemente mayor como que para que esos "brotes" de magia accidental la preocuparan.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Hermione asomó la cabeza dispuesta a despertar a Rose. La castaña frunció el sueño cuando observó que, de hecho, su hija estaba despierta y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Rosie, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó con tranquilidad caminando hacia la cama de la pelirroja luego de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Al ver que la chica no contestaba se sentó junto a ella y le tomó el brazo que le cubría la cara. – Por lo general te levantas muy animada los primero de septiembre… ¿qué ocurre? – repitió la mujer sintiéndose preocupada por su primogénita.

La chica frunció la nariz respingada, que había heredado de la mujer sentada junto a ella, y abrió sus ojos azules con renuencia.

Hermione inmediatamente recordó a Ron, su esposo, cuando su hija dirigió su mirada a ella.

- ¿Estás en problemas? – le preguntó la mujer quitándole un mechón rebelde de la frente pecosa.

- No – mintió Rose sin saber qué responder realmente. Observó cómo su madre alzaba las cejas y sonreía. – No lo sé. He… he tenido dos encuentros cercanos con la magia accidental.

La castaña frunció el ceño sin lograr comprender a su hija.

- ¿Magia accidental? – preguntó. - ¿Tú? Rose la magia accidental se manifiesta en pequeños, tú tienes diecisiete…

- Lo sé, lo sé – respondió cortando el discurso que sabía su madre iba a darle. Se levantó de la cama y luego comenzó a vestirse con rapidez bajo el ojo de su madre. – No sé cómo explicarlo, primero ataqué a James y…

- ¿Atacaste a James? ¿Qué dices…? – empezó la mujer poniéndose de pie con el rostro contraído de la preocupación.

- Le hice escupir babosas por un buen rato – la cortó con un ademán mientras trataba de meter la cabeza por una camiseta. – ¡No sé qué me ocurre! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Hoy desperté y tenía cosas flotando a mi alrededor! ¡Todo flotaba a mi alrededor!

Hermione se acercó a ella lentamente y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Mírame – le indicó con cautela. - ¿Te has sentido bien últimamente? Puede ser producto de un desorden…

- Emocional – terminó Rose por su madre dándole un corto abrazo. – Me siento bien, de verdad.

La mujer tomó a su hija por los dos hombros y le sonrió levemente.

- Espero que de no ser así me avises – habló con calma. – Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda…

Rose le sonrió a su madre y la abrazó con ganas. No le estaba mintiendo ni le estaba ocultando la verdad. Era imposible que lo hiciera, porque ni siquiera ella sabía lo que ocurría en ese momento.

* * *

La humedad del día se hacía más que notable, el viento no ayudaba, puesto que ni la más mínima brisa los libraba de aquel aire pesado y almizclado.

En King's Cross la gente iba y venía, subiéndose o bajándose de los trenes. Varias familias completas esperaban a parientes o conocidos con grandes sonrisas abarrotando aún más la estación de trenes.

Pero también era primero de septiembre, y todos los menores de diecisiete años comenzaban un nuevo ciclo lectivo aquel año. Camuflados por entre los muggles, magos y hechiceras aguardaban para ingresar en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos para poder subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts y partir hacia al castillo tras los tres meses de vacaciones que parecían haberse pasado volando.

La familia Potter, como tantas otras, se encontraban en el andén a la espera de que el Expreso partiera al fin. Lily hablaba con sus padres, que le exigían que se cuidase y no se metiera en problemas ni en ningún tipo de peleas ese año; Albus, sin embargo, estaba de pie junto a un muy taciturno James, que no dejaba de mirar a Maggie despidiendo a su prima a metros de ellos. El pelirrojo miró a su hermano con una mueca casi parecida a una sonrisa y suspiró.

- No se ve muy bien – dijo Albus rompiendo el silencio por fin.

James pasó una mano por su cabello y se volvió hacia él.

- No. Se ve muy mal, Al – soltó con un nuevo suspiro. – Pero no quiere mi ayuda, lo ha dejado muy claro cuando quise ayudarla con la mudanza y me cortó la cara.

- ¿Dejarás todo en la nada? – preguntó el pelinegro.

- ¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso? – volvió James con una ceja alzada por detrás de sus anteojos. – Insistiré hasta que me deje entrar en su vida otra vez. – miró otra vez a Maggie, que despedía a Anna dejándola con Rose. – Creo que deberías subirte al tren…

- Claro – respondió Albus inerte. – Ella tampoco se ve bien – añadió haciendo alusión a Anna.

- No, debes procurar que se adapte… - empezó James.

- James, ¿qué te hace pensar qué lo hará cuando no ha hablado con casi nadie en seis años? – cortó a su hermano el pelinegro.

- No seas tan cínico, Severus – respondió automáticamente el pelirrojo sintiéndose cansado de repente. – Ve y si no haces lo que te digo, te haré tragar un nido de Doxys…

- No tengo problemas en hacerlo – soltó Albus con una mueca. – Es que… me resulta raro cuando ella está cerca. Todo. En fin – le propinó un fuerte abrazo a su hermano – nos veremos en Navidad… Espérame con unas cuántas botellas de whisky de fuego en tu departamento de soltero, hermanito… se ve bastante bien, después de todo.

James sonrió. Hacía dos semanas que se había mudado y recién había podido hacer que el lugar pareciera habitable. No estaba mal. Pasaba muchas horas solo, eso era el punto de vista negativo, pero siempre podía hacerse escapadas a La Madriguera por la red flú y disfrutar de las comidas de su abuela, que cada vez lo veía más y más delgado.

Lily se despidió de sus padres y de su hermano mayor y salió corriendo hacia el tren que ya anunciaba su partida. Albus hizo lo mismo, y Harry, Ginny y James quedaron parados saludando con la mano a los que se iban.

- He visto a Hermione y a Ron con George – soltó Ginny con una sonrisa. – Vamos a saludarlos – tomó la mano de su marido que aún no había terminado de procesar la información y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

James quedó en el mismo lugar, mirando el mismo punto. Mirándola a ella. Sus piernas no le respondían y parecían dispuestas a actuar por sí mismas o al menos eso pensó cuando se vio a pocos centímetros de Maggie. La pelirroja se giró y lo miró con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. El chico extendió un brazo para posarlo sobre el hombro de la chica, pero ella lo esquivó automáticamente. Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, James las metió en los bolsillos de sus jeans raídos y la miró, con la garganta desatada sin saber qué podría llegar a decir en aquel momento. Estaba más que desmejorada. Más delgada que la última vez que la había visto, si eso pudiera ser posible, con bolsas violáceas bajo sus ojos que denotaban un cansancio insostenible, y con una palidez mortal.

- No puedo hacer nada por ti, ¿verdad? – soltó James conociendo a la perfección el discurso de la pelirroja.

- No – respondió ella escuetamente. – Si me disculpas…

Trató de encaminarse, pero él le sostuvo uno de sus brazos.

- No – siguió el pelirrojo. – No te disculpo, ¿qué tratas de hacer? ¿quieres matarte o algo así?

La chica se quedó de piedra bajo el ceño fruncido del primogénito de Harry y Ginny. Se soltó de un tirón y se abrazó a sí misma aguantándole la mirada.

- No, ¿por qué lo dices? – le respondió Maggie con una calma exagerada.

- Te ves terrible – soltó el chico sin anestesia alguna.

- Vaya, muchas gracias – habló desde el más profundo de los sarcasmos. – No te metas en mi vida…

- ¿Por qué te haces esto? – rugió James. - ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti misma? ¡Maldita sea! Te vendrás a mi casa y comerás… delante mío, comerás todo lo que decida ponerte en tu plato – siguió con la mirada encendida.

- No…

- ¡No me digas que estás ocupada porque no lo estás! – exclamó sintiéndose enojado. - ¡Lo harás y punto!

La tomó de la mano y se alejó con ella a trompicones hacia donde estaba el resto de su familia. Al parecer sus tíos George y Angelina habían podido hacerse un tiempo para llevar a Roxanne a tomar el tren y se hallaban hablando con Ron y Hermione y sus padres. Los adultos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, reparando en lo sonrojada que estaba Maggie y lo furioso que estaba James.

- Nos vamos a mi departamento. Si me necesitan saben dónde encontrarme – soltó aún con el ceño fruncido mientras se volvía por el mismo camino sin darles tiempo siquiera a replicar.

- Eres un imbécil, ¿qué pensarán tus padres con lo que les has dicho? – soltó Maggie arrebolada y oponiéndose más que nunca.

- No pensarán nada… tienen ojos y saben bien quién soy – replicó el pelirrojo. – Deja de oponerte o me arrestarán…

Era una suerte que Hannah Longbottom no le dijera nada cuando lo vio llegar con Maggie a cuestas quejándose y retorciéndose como si estuviera loca.

Se metieron a la chimenea y, luego de decir la dirección de su casa, ambos fueron arrastrados al departamento de James. Era un lugar bastante modesto, el piso de madera lucía impecable, seguramente obra de Molly Weasley; tenía contados muebles, entre los que había un sillón de tres cuerpos, una radio, una mesa metros más allá con cuatro sillas y la cocina era separada por una encimera de madera oscura. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y ya tenía un par de fotos colgadas para quitarle el aire desolador a aquel lugar completamente vacío.

James trabó la red flú y se volvió a la pelirroja que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y la boca apretada, reclinándose sobre el respaldar del sillón.

- Siéntate, Maggie – soltó James cansado.

- No me des órdenes – replicó la pelirroja casi echando espuma por la boca. - ¿Quién demonios te crees arrastrándome como si fuera un perro? ¡No tienes ningún tipo de autoridad…!

- Siéntate – repitió el primogénito de Harry y Ginny con la voz cansada llevándose la mano derecha al cabello caoba desordenándoselo aún más. – Por favor, hazme caso.

Maggie se quedó en blanco. Miró al chico con los ojos como platos mientras él se internaba en la cocina. Cuando desapareció de su campo de visión se miró las manos, pálidas como la cera. Quizás sí estaba mal. Ella lo sabía, ella vivía consigo misma, despertaba cada día sintiéndose miserable y sin ganas de salir de la cama. ¿Qué sentido tenía? El único propósito de su vida en ese momento era encontrar al malnacido que había asesinado a sus padres, los demás no tenían por qué saber de su venganza personal. No le importaba morir si se lo llevaba con ella. Descubrió a James mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba una bandeja en sus manos y su mirada la desestabilizaba por completo. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

El pelirrojo caminó hasta la mesa, dejó la bandeja sobre esta y volvió a mirarla con tranquilidad, pero atravesándola por completo con sus ojos castaños. Sin rechistar, Maggie se sentó a la mesa y tomó una de las porciones de pizza que James le había puesto delante.

- ¿Era tan difícil? – le preguntó el chico sonriendo. - ¿Jugo de calabaza?

Maggie asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. James volvió con dos copas y se sentó junto a ella. En cuanto se percató que la pelirroja tenía sus ojos azules clavados en él volvió a sonreír.

- Come, se enfría – dijo tomando una de las porciones y se la metió casi completa en la boca. – No haghas que…

- No hables con la boca llena – lo cortó la chica con un ademán. – Estoy comiendo, estoy comiendo.

La comida transcurrió casi en silencio. James la obligó a que se comiera todas las porciones restantes. A final él volvió a sonreír, volviendo a desestabilizarla.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – le preguntó entre ofuscada y divertida.

- Porque me sigue encantando que te enojes – dijo él con una risita al ver que se sonrojaba. – No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad? Tendré que felicitar a mi abuela otra vez por sus manjares…

- ¿Te cocina tu abuela? – preguntó Maggie más divertida que antes a punto de soltar una carcajada.

James la miró con los ojos entornados, también divertido.

- No sé hacer ni siquiera un huevo duro – respondió sin más. – Mi abuela no quiere que esté desnutrido.

- Con todo lo que comes es imposible que lo hagas – soltó la chica poniéndose de pie. - ¿Me liberas? – comenzó a juntar la bandeja y las copas de encima de la mesa.

James pensó que era un avance. Por más corto que hubiera sido, había compartido tiempo con ella, le había demostrado que se preocupaba. No todo estaba perdido. Con un sentimiento de regocijo se levantó de un salto y le quitó las cosas de las manos para llevarlas él mismo hacia el fregadero de la cocina.

- Puedes irte tranquila, yo mismo estoy más tranquilo ahora – sonrió girándose hacia ella que seguía de pie en la sala.

- No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por mi – contestó escuetamente sin sostenerle la mirada. – Simplemente me sorprende, no te lo tomes a mal…

- No lo hago – volvió el pelirrojo. – No me gusta verte así, Maggie – hizo una pausa. – No puedo entender ni ponerme en tu lugar por lo que pasó, pero eres una persona fuerte… eres una gran persona, puedes seguir – se fue acercando a ella despacio, no notó lo cerca que estaba hasta que pudo ver las lágrimas en las pestañas de la chica. Miró sus labios sabiendo que tenía que parar, que no debía hacerlo, pero no quería. Quería besarla y reconfortarla de alguna manera, quería que el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo se extinguiera. – Quizás debería… - dijo más para sí que para ella. Se inclinó despacio y el timbre lo sacó de su obnubilación, haciendo que diera un respingo y se echara hacia atrás.

Había estado a punto de cometer un error. El error que hubiera terminado de una vez y para siempre todo lo que podría llegar a tener con ella en un futuro no muy lejano. Ella se habría asustado, y salido corriendo en el instante que sus labios tocaran los suyos. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que nunca se había alegrado más al ver a Ted Lupin.

El metamorfomago sonrió cansado llevando a su hija en brazos que no paraba de hacer muecas y balbucear. El hijo de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin llevaba el cabello de color turquesa, cambiando el discreto castaño que solía llevar, y grandes sombras violáceas oscurecían sus ojos de color miel.

- Necesito un favor, Jim – empezó entrando al departamento con James siguiéndolo. En cuanto reparó en Maggie se detuvo bruscamente. – Hola – la saludó sorprendido. – Espero no interrumpir…

- No interrumpes, Ted, por favor – se apresuró James poniéndose él mismo del color de su cabello.

- Yo debería irme – masculló Maggie mirando hacia abajo.

- No – soltó Ted haciendo que James frunciera el ceño más que sorprendido. – Quédate. Necesito que vigiles a Amy un rato. James no sirve y supongo que tú lo puedes ayudar…

- Yo no tengo idea de cómo…

La frase de la pelirroja quedó eclipsada cuando Ted le tendió a la niña rubia en brazos y le dio el bolso a James que miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos sin saber qué hacer.

- Tengo que ir al Departamento de Aurors, dos horas como máximo – siguió rápidamente yendo hacia la chimenea y volvió a conectar a la red flú. – Muchas gracias, chicos. Prometo que los compensaré. Vic está con Fleur, si se desocupa ella, vendrá a buscarla antes – volvió hacia Maggie que sostenía a la pequeña como si se fuera a romper. – Adiós, cariño… volveré pronto – le dio un beso en la frente a su hija que seguía babeando y balbuceando. – Adiós, chicos.

Desapareció a través de las llamas verdes dejando a los dos más jóvenes mirando a la chimenea con cara de horror. James miró a Maggie con la misma expresión.

- Yo nunca he tenido un niño en brazos, James – soltó la pelirroja con desesperación.

- Yo no puedo entender todavía por qué me nombraron padrino de una criatura indefensa e inocente – volvió el primogénito de Harry y Ginny soltando el bolso sobre el sillón para luego caminar hacia Maggie y su ahijada. – No puede ser tan difícil – miró a Maggie a los ojos, con los suyos abiertos de par en par. - ¿Verdad?

Ambos pensaban que habían pasado sólo unos cuántos minutos desde que Ted se había ido y todo se había transformado en un verdadero caos. La sala, antes pulcra y con el piso lustroso, estaba llena de talco y con el contenido del bolso de la bebé disperso por todas partes. James no podía borrar esa expresión de miedo de su rostro, iba y venía cubierto del polvo blanco, mientras que Maggie, con el cabello completamente enmarañado, pensaba en qué dirección tenía que ponerle el pañal limpio a la pequeña Amy Lupin que balbuceaba sobre una manta encima de la mesa.

- Ponle esa cosa de cualquier manera, Maggie – balbuceó James pálido como la cera. - ¿Cómo puede alguien que hace segundos estaba gritando como si estuviera poseída estar tan contenta ahora? – agregó con temor. - ¡Mírala! ¡Mírala, Maggie!

- Supongo que va de esta manera – habló más para sí la pelirroja, mientras trataba de abrochar el pañal descartable en la cintura de la hija de Ted y Victoire. Dejó de fruncir el ceño, complacida en cierto modo con el resultado y se giró a James que no dejaba de caminar en círculos. - ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, por favor?

- Se supone que los bebés no se retuercen y quedan de color púrpura de tanto gritar – respondió el pelirrojo con los ojos como platos. – Voy a buscar la leche.

Maggie volvió a mirar a la niña. Sí, era una Weasley con todas las letras.

- ¡Qué carácter! – le dijo con una media sonrisa. – Tu padrino tiene el mismo, así que no me asustarás con eso. – la levantó en brazos y la acomodó para que quedase con la cabeza a la altura de su corazón.

- ¡Te he escuchado, Margaret! – bramó James desde la cocina. – No creo que de niño yo fuera así, cuando me mira parece que mi madre lo estuviera haciendo – agregó cuando salía de la cocina con un biberón en sus manos.

- No seas exagerado – rió la pelirroja. – Es tu ahijada, un poco de respeto.

- Cuando sea un poco mayor, me pasará por encima, le daré hasta lo que no tenga, pero ahora me espanta – miró la botella en sus manos y volvió a mirar a Maggie. - ¿Cómo sabemos si la puede tomar? ¿Si está caliente? ¿Si se quema? Llorará otra vez y peor que antes – miró a su alrededor con terror. – No estoy preparado para que llore otra vez de esa manera.

- Tira un poco encima de tu mano – James la obedeció sin siquiera bajar la mirada. - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien? – repitió sin saber a lo que se refería.

- ¿Te has quemado? – volvió a preguntarle la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

- No – respondió James negando con la cabeza.

- Dámela entonces – dijo rápidamente la pelirroja negando con la cabeza, fastidiada.

James comenzó a limpiar con su varita el desastre que habían hecho, mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón de tres cuerpos a darle de comer a Amy. El pelirrojo se giró y la vio paciente, sonriéndole a la niña mientras inclinaba la botella. Tenía miedo de comenzar a babear el suelo. Pensó con disgusto que se había convertido en un preadolescente con las hormones bulléndole. Pero al mismo tiempo pensó que era ella. Quizás, si las cosas salían bien, tendrían hijos algún día. Muchos pelirrojos corriendo, tirándole de las piernas de los pantalones, serían inteligentes como ella y tan o más bromistas que él. No estaba preparado para eso, pero era ella. Sonrió como un bobo hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

- Evita saludarte, no te mira siquiera y piensas eso, idiota – susurró para sí girándose.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó Maggie desde el sillón.

- Nada – soltó rojo como su cabello girándose.

- Ya se ha dormido – volvió a hablar la pelirroja con la voz baja. – Después de todo es como tú, se ha tranquilizado después de comer.

- Sigue bromeando al respecto – rió James.

No estaba todo mal después de todo. Estaban bromeando juntos. Algo bueno tenía que haber detrás de todo eso.

El pelirrojo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la red flú volvió a activarse, aunque esta vez su prima Victoire y su tía Fleur salían de ella con sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.

- ¿Tuvieron muchos problemas? – habló la más joven saludando a su primo con un beso en la mejilla. – Cruzamos a Ted en el Ministerio, nos dijo que estaba aquí y en buenas manos. – se volvió a Maggie y la saludó con una amplia sonrisa. – Hola, Maggie, gracias por todo.

- Yo también casi colapso, ¿a mi no me dices nada? – preguntó James con falso enojo abrazando a su tía.

- Gracias a ti también – contestó Fleur con un dejo de acento francés. – Puedes ir practicando para cuando tengan los suyos, simplemente avisen y…

James observó por el rabillo del ojo como Maggie se sonrojaba a más no poder. Ya quisiera yo, pensó el chico sonriendo.

- Nosotros no… tía… - balbuceó el pelirrojo.

- Ya lo sé – sonrió la francesa, tirando hacia atrás su cabello casi plateado. – Solamente decía. ¿Nos vamos, Victoire?

La primogénita del mayor de los Weasley sonrió con su hija en brazos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la puerta principal, mientras su madre la seguía. Eran su tía y sus primas, pero la belleza de todas ellas era absolutamente deslumbrante, pensó el pelirrojo cuando se estaba despidiendo. Volvió a la sala, donde estaba Maggie, y la miró. Seguía sentada y parecía exhausta. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado dejándose caer en el sillón. Con el cabello revuelto, las ojeras más pronunciadas que antes y las mejillas encendidas, estaba más que perfecta. Le hubiera agregado la boca hinchada por un largo beso, pero no era el momento apropiado. No le faltaría oportunidad tampoco.

- Debería irme – soltó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

- Deberías descansar – habló James siguiéndola.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero – hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior – deja de darme órdenes, James.

El pelirrojo rió con ganas y en un arrebato de vaya a saber uno qué se inclinó y le besó la frente.

- Ve a dormir, Maggie – le dijo con una sonrisa quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos con la camiseta. – Te has portado muy bien hoy.

- Sí, tú también – dijo la pelirroja con el beso marcado a fuego sobre sus ojos y tan roja como una bandera de Gryffindor. Se despidió con una sonrisa mientras las llamas verdes de la red flú la llevaban a su hogar.

James respiró hondo antes de gritar de la emoción y dar un salto. Sonriente se tiró desde la parte de atrás del sillón para quedar recostado sobre este. Se habían renovado sus esperanzas y de una manera asombrosa. Ese día se durmió con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y con la esperanza de que el tiempo transcurriera rápido y benefactor para con él.

* * *

Camino a Hogwarts y casi llegando a destino, los nubarrones negros comenzaron a agruparse amenazando con una próxima tormenta, que no esperó a que subieran siquiera a los carruajes para azotarlos. Tanto Albus como Rose, Roxanne, Frank y Scorpius sabían que los carruajes del colegio no estaban encantados sino que eran tirados por thestrals. Ciertamente, todos ellos se alegraban de no poder verlos.

La primogénita de Ron y Hermione todavía se sentía algo vulnerable y absolutamente contrariada ante la presencia del Scorpius Malfoy. Debía tomarse las cosas con absoluta calma y dejar que todo pasara como había llegado. Era una tontería preocuparse, quizás la magia accidental no se debía a él. Quizás era por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pudo verlo sonreírle. Bajó la cabeza con rapidez. Se negaba a creer aquello. No podía ser cierto.

A pocos metros, Hagrid agrupaba a los de primero para subirse a los botes. La lluvia a duras penas les permitía ver a través del vidrio.

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Scorpius señalando a un hombre alto y larguirucho que se encontraba junto al guardabosques.

- Logan Whelan – respondió Frank luego de hacer un esfuerzo para ver entre la lluvia. – Es el nuevo profesor de Pociones…

Los demás se congregaron frente a una de las ventanas para poder ver también. El hombre estaba completamente empapado y tenía el cabello pegado a la cara.

- No se ve casi nada – comenzó Roxanne. – Pero no me importaría prestarle una toalla…

- ¡Roxanne! – exclamó Frank a su novia ofendido.

- Cariño, los ojos son para ver… es el profesor, vamos – le dijo con una media sonrisa la morena mientras le daba un codazo a Rose.

- Sí, a mi tampoco me importaría prestarle una toalla – siguió Rose haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran ante semejante comentario impropio en ella. – A mi también me gusta ver – agregó con una sonrisa tratando de disipar el agobio que había sufrido hacía sólo minutos.

- Mira los brazos de ese hombre – siguió Roxanne. Cuando el carruaje se movió y se acercó a los dos profesores agregó: - Mira esos ojos, Rose… Al fin tenemos un profesor al que mirar.

Entre risas y refunfuños se fueron alejando de ellos.

La lluvia los azotaba en las afueras de los terrenos del castillo. Hagrid se inclinó hacia abajo, quitándose el cabello enmarañado de la cara, para hablar con su nuevo colega, que había ofrecido su ayuda para trasladar a los de primero en los botes. Por más semigigante que fuera, Hagrid estaba ya entrado en años. Si bien eso no le impedía realizar sus tareas con normalidad, la tormenta dificultaba mucho la de llevar a los más pequeños hacia el castillo. Logan lo había visto reuniéndolos y no había pensado dos veces en ofrecer su ayuda.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Logan – empezó el semigigante. – He tenido mucho trabajo estos días, con el calamar gigante enfermo casi no he dormido…

- ¿Por qué no podemos llevarlos en carruajes como los demás? – preguntó Logan Whelan quitándose los antejos con montura metálica para luego meterlos dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su camisa completamente empapada. A duras penas sí podía ver a la cara a su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Y no podía escuchar nada más que el incesante repiqueteo del agua cayendo sobre la hierba.

- Es una tradición – exclamó Hagrid fuertemente para que el otro lo escuchara - ¡He soportado tormentas peores! ¡Es mejor que nos apuremos, la lluvia nos retrasará!

Se subieron a los botes. Hagrid en uno para sí solo, y Logan lo compartió con un par de pequeños ataviados con capas negras que lucían verdaderamente asustados. Le sonrió a un niño rubio que parecía estar a punto de llorar en cuanto los botes comenzaron su rumbo.

- Tranquilo – comenzó palmeándole el hombro – Estaremos en el castillo en un minuto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Neil – dijo el niño obligándose a verse valiente.

- De acuerdo, Neil, no te preocupes es cuestión de…

El grito de Hagrid hizo que se pusiera en guardia. Con los ojos entornados vio la lámpara que el semigigante agitaba entre la negrura de la noche.

- ¡Un chico cayó al agua! – gritó el guardabosques señalando el lugar donde el agua era agitada por las manos del niño.

Sin pensar nuevamente, Logan se puso de pie en el antiguo bote y con su varita en la mano saltó hacia el lugar indicado. El agua estaba helada, era muy diferente a la de las costas australianas donde estaba acostumbrado a nadar o surfear.

- ¡Lumos! – exclamó el hombre siguiendo el camino.

Dio un par de brazadas sin dificultad. Había extrañado nadar y quizás el Lago Negro no era tan malo después de todo. A lo lejos el castillo estaba completamente iluminado, era una auténtica maravilla. Sin distraerse en lo más mínimo alcanzó al chico que había caído tomándolo por uno de los brazos. No fue hasta que decidió pegarlo a él cuando sintió que algo trataba de arrebatárselo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?

No alcanzó a completar la frase cuando un pequeño grupo de Grindylows le saltaba a los hombros para que aflojara la fuerza en el brazo del niño, que gritaba aterrorizado.

- ¡Hagrid! – exclamó viendo la sombra del aludido a lo lejos. - ¡Expulso! – bramó a continuación haciendo que la gran mayoría de los Grindylows que lo estaban atacando, si pudiera decirse así, salieran despedidos metros más adelante.

- ¿Qué hacen? – gritó el semigigante en cuanto vio a un reducido grupo de tritones tironeando del joven estudiante para llevárselo a las profundidades del lago. - ¡Es un estudiante! ¿¡Se han vuelto locos!

Logan no sintió un gran cambio en la actitud de la gente del agua. Le dio un manotazo a uno de los Grindylows que le estaba mordiendo uno de sus hombros provocándole un grito de dolor. Si menguaba la fuerza esos dos tritones se llevarían dentro del agua a aquel niño. Tomó al niño con las dos manos, dejando la varita entre sus dedos, y lo subió hasta su hombro, tratando también de no hundirse en las profundidades del lago. Sumergió la cabeza dentro del agua pudiendo divisar los dos pares de ojos amarillos de los tritones que lo miraban amenazante. Tomó del cuello a uno, separándolo con todas sus fuerzas de una de las piernas del niño que este sostenía. Empuñó su varita, y convocó un 'Expulso' no verbal, haciendo que su compañero saliera despavorido detrás de él.

Dando una gran bocanada de aire volvió a la superficie. El chico seguía llorando. Sólo el bote de Hagrid continuaba flotando sobre el lago, el resto ya estaban en la orilla formando una hilera de luz gracias a las lámparas que pendían de ellos. Le tendió al pequeño al semigigante, que lo subió con rapidez, y se trepó al bote sintiéndose completamente extenuado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó al chico en medio de un suspiro.

- Sí, señor – respondió el niño mirando hacia abajo.

- Me alegro – sonrió dándole una palmadita en su hombro.

La lluvia ya había menguado y todo parecía mucho más apacible en ese momento. Sólo faltaban míseros metros para llegar a la orilla, donde dos figuras los esperaban.

- Estás herido – soltó Hagrid mirándolo con preocupación.

Logan bajó la mirada hacia su hombro, donde la camisa había comenzado a teñirse de rojo gracias a la sangre, y se podían observar pequeñas marcas de dientes a través de la rasgadura.

- Oh… es un rasguño, ha sido un grindylow – soltó restándole importancia.

Antes de que el bote llegara a la orilla, se puso de pie, tomando al pequeño en brazos para bajarlo de una vez de aquel transporte, que estaba seguro sería el protagonista de algunas pesadillas de ambos. Lo bajó luego de pisar tierra firme.

- ¿Estás bien? – soltó una mujer pelirroja inclinándose hacia adelante hacia el rostro pecoso del niño castaño que temblaba entre los nervios y el frío.

- Sí – soltó el niño enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Dominique sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas.

- Estás bien, ve con la Profesora Sprout, te llevará a la enfermería – sonrió batiéndole el cabello con delicadeza.

El chico siguió a la anciana mujer, que trataba por todos los medios de arrancarle una sonrisa.

La hija de Bill y Fleur se acercó a los otros dos. Hagrid estaba fuera de si, aún miraba hacia el interior del lago en busca de alguna explicación dentro de su cabeza.

- No lo comprendo – soltó el guardabosques.

- Yo quizás sí – respondió la profesora de Transformaciones. – Luego hablaremos todos juntos y tomaremos una medida al respecto… ¿Se encuentran bien? – miró a Logan que volvía a ponerse los lentes, reparando en cierta herida sobre su hombro. – ¡Estás herido!

El hombre la miró nervioso y suspiró con cansancio.

- Estoy bien – dijo con calma sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor. – Creo que debería ir a ponerme algo… creo ese grindylow me ha dejado los dientes dentro del hombro.

- Te han dejado unos cuántos de sus dedos en el cabello – soltó Hagrid palmeando la espalda del hombre que salió hacia adelante unos pasos gracias a que el semigigante no había controlado su fuerza. – Muy bien hecho, Logan… Gracias a Merlin – siguió con la voz quebrándosele – gracias a Merlín estabas tú – terminó sollozando provocando una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte del profesor nuevo. – Si hubiera estado solo ¿quién sabe… quién sabe que podría haberle llegado a pasar a ese niño?

Dominique dio unos pasos hacia el semigigante que lloraba audiblemente, amigo de su familia y presente en cada una de las etapas de su vida y le dio un abrazo. Quizás su cabeza a duras penas le llegaba a la boca del estómago, pero él se las ingenió para devolverle el necesitado abrazo.

- Estoy seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, Hagrid – habló Logan. – Creo que iré a quitarme estas cosas de la cabeza y a curarme el hombro.

Minutos más tarde, en el Gran Salón, y con la presencia del niño afectado en el reciente accidente que se había dado a lugar, Neville se puso de pie para dar el discurso de principio de año. Si bien nunca podría llegarle siquiera a los talones a los discursos de Albus Dumbledore, el joven director daba lo mejor de sí desempeñando la tarea de estar al frente de Hogwarts. Nunca hubiera imaginado llegar a ese lugar, tan envidiado por tantos otros. Siendo uno de los directores más jóvenes de la historia del castillo, el rubio, se consideraba profundamente afortunado. Ya en el atrio, observando a los estudiantes emocionados luego de que se hiciera la selección de casas, carraspeó pidiendo silencio. Hubiera esperado a Logan Whelan para hacer la correspondiente presentación, pero según le había comentado Dominique, el profesor estaba herido.

- No está el profesor de Pociones – habló Roxanne en un susurro hacia los más próximos a ella que se hallaban sentados en la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

Frank Longbottom frunció el ceño. Estaba celoso, sí. Roxanne era considerada muy bonita, además de su arrolladora personalidad. Siempre podía perderse en sus ojos de color café que brillaban divertidos la mayor parte del tiempo, enredar sus dedos en su cabello negro largo y sedoso, hipnotizarse con la forma de sus labios, querer acariciar constantemente su piel de color bronce. El chico pasó sus dedos por su cabello rubio y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

La hija menor de George y Angelina sonrió clavando sus ojos en la mirada severa que su novio le estaba dirigiendo.

- Lo digo en serio, Frank – susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla. – No hay intenciones detrás de lo que he dicho… Además es el profesor, no seas tonto.

Dicho esto, el anteriormente aludido ingresó al Gran Salón provocando murmullos por doquier. Ya estaba ataviado con una capa negra y caminaba rápidamente, completamente sonrojado hacia donde estaban sentados los profesores.

- Perdona, Neville – comenzó hablando cerca del oído del director. – Demoré demasiado, no encontraba la esencia de Murtlap dentro de mi equipaje.

- Descuida, siéntate junto a Dominique – le indicó el lugar vacío junto a la pelirroja. – En unos minutos haremos las presentaciones y comenzará el banquete, es una pena que te hayas perdido la selección.

Logan de verdad pensó que era una pena. Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a la profesora de Transformaciones tratando de no chocarse con nada, aunque esa tarea casi le cuesta la vida a una copa de cristal que pudo agarrar antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

- ¿Tenías los dientes del grindylow en el hombro? – susurró Dominique con una sonrisa.

Su sola presencia lo ponía extremadamente nervioso. Logan sintió nuevamente como un calor le llegaba a las mejillas mal afeitadas. Le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

Escucharon a Neville pidiendo silencio nuevamente. En cuestión de segundos no se escuchaban ni las moscas.

El nuevo profesor estaba fascinado con el techo del Gran Salón. Era un encantamiento perfecto y precioso. Sobre ellos se veía la luna asomarse a través de las nubes de lluvia que se disipaban de a poco y un puñado de estrellas que se dejaban ver al fin.

- Bien – habló el director con la voz firme. – ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Las recomendaciones son las mismas que los años anteriores, los alumnos no pueden ingresar al bosque prohibido, por más tentador que suene su nombre aléjense de él – miró a los niños nuevos que habían sido repartidos en las cuatro casas – y a los nuevos, si no quieren perderse en el castillo por el momento sigan a sus Prefectos, ellos los guiarán hasta que se adapten – sonrió brevemente haciendo una pausa. – Como sabrán la profesora Akenhead se ha retirado – un par de vítores se escucharon a lo lejos repartidos entre las casas. – El lugar de Jefe de Casa de Slytherin será tomado por el Profesor Terence Higgs.

El aludido se levantó y alzó una mano, recibiendo los aplausos de los de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. El hombre seguía con la misma severidad y amargura en sus ojos castaños y la misma mueca de hastío. En cuanto se sentó, Neville continuó con su discurso.

- Y Pociones será impartida por el Profesor Logan Whelan, que recientemente ha llegado de Australia para acompañarnos – siguió señalando al joven que se había sonrojado nuevamente.

Sin saber qué hacer realmente, Logan miró a Dominique que le sonreía aplaudiendo y le indicaba que se pusiera de pie. Al hacerlo empujó la mesa de los profesores y varias copas y platos se tambalearon peligrosamente. Levantó una mano sonriendo nerviosamente y se sentó.

Neville dejó de sonreír, indicando que el discurso había llegado a la parte delicada que les concernía a todos.

- Nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlos, ayudarlos en lo que necesiten – siguió tranquilamente. – Seguramente están al tanto de los ataques que ha habido, y nosotros no toleraremos que eventos de esa calaña se den a lugar en el castillo. Cualquiera que sepa o quiera comunicar algo, los profesores estamos dispuestos a escuchar. – hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa agregó:- ¡Que comience el banquete!

El Gran Salón se llenó de murmullos mientras comían. Logan estaba perplejo. Su colegio no era tan organizado como Hogwarts, y nunca había sentido tanta calidez en un lugar así. Sonrió animado mientras tomaba su copa de jugo de calabaza.

- Es increíble, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Dominique hablando por encima de su hombro, pero sin perder contacto visual con Logan.

- Sí que lo es – respondió el hombre completamente de acuerdo admirando el techo encantado una vez más.

- ¿Cómo te preparas para las clases de mañana? – volvió la pelirroja.

Logan tragó el jugo que aún tenía en la boca y se apresuró a contestar.

- Muy bien de hecho – pudo responder haciendo memoria con sus ojos verdes entornados – Mañana tengo a segundo de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, cuarto de Slytherin y Hufflepuff y séptimo de todas las casas. Me preocupan los de séptimo en realidad.

Dominique rió con ganas y se llevó la copa a sus labios. Logan no pudo despegar su vista de ese trayecto. Veela. Lo hipnotizaba.

- Son buenos chicos… tendrás a mis primos entre tus alumnos – sonrió la pelirroja clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes del hombre. – Con ellos al menos no tendrás demasiados problemas. Quizás algunos, ya sabes… Slytherin compartiendo cuatro paredes con Gryffindor – dejó los cubiertos apoyados en su plato y volvió la mirada hacia Logan. – Pero la diferencia no es tanta ahora… se llevan mejor.

- Eso espero – sonrió nervioso el hombre – Quizás pueda hacerte la pregunta a ti, ¿por qué esos tritones atacaron al chico?

- Hay revuelo en el Ministerio – contestó Dominique quedamente. – Luego lo hablaremos mejor con Neville y el resto de los profesores, con el calamar gigante sin amenazarlos sumado a las leyes mágicas que quieren revocar deberemos tomar más medidas.

Pensativo, el nuevo profesor miró a los estudiantes, el día siguiente sería un gran día. Y el hecho de que los últimos meses habían sido muy duros, demostraba que el año que venía iba a ser más complicado aún. Pero tal como todo día largo llegaba a su final, todo problema tendría su solución. Habría que esperar.

* * *

- No puede ser – clamó Hermione llevándose las manos a su cabello enmarañado que, segundo a segundo, parecía más desalineado.

Su ayudante, Seth Burke, se reclinó sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado y suspiró expresando, de algún modo, entendimiento hacia su jefa. El chico, con el cabello negro pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos verdes imperturbables clavados con cierto desdén sobre los pergaminos que sostenía entre sus manos, se volvió hacia la castaña antes de hablar.

- Todo el Departamento está haciendo lo imposible para que…

- Tenemos a un chico siendo atacado por tritones y grindylows – habló con calma. - ¿De verdad crees que eso es suficiente?

Siendo altas horas de la noche, Hermione había sido llamada por el asunto que revolucionó al Ministerio. No había registros de estudiantes atacados por la gente del agua que habitaba en el Lago Negro y la única razón era que siempre se había cumplido con la normativa al pie de la letra. Tiempo atrás, habiendo ingresado al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, la que una vez había integrado el Trío Dorado se había encargado de establecer leyes para mejorar la vida de los elfos domésticos y las criaturas mágicas en general. Ya no se hablaba de ellas como bestias y se trataba siempre de mantener una igualdad en su trato como se hacía con los magos. La diferenciación, el término "híbrido" al referirse a una criatura mágica era obsoleto.

Desde hacía unas semanas había rumores de que un grupo aislado en el Ministerio quería llevar a revisar las leyes que protegían a las criaturas mágicas, pero sólo había quedado en rumor. El rumor se había disipado y ese día se había convertido en un hecho. Unos cuántos más se habían unido a ese grupo y querían desterrar a todo aquel que no era mago o hechicera para pasarlo a llamar bestia, como antes se hacía.

- El rumor se filtró y el sólo hecho de que lo estén considerando cambia el panorama, señora Weasley – dijo el joven con una ceja alzada. – Sería mejor dejárselo a Scamander en el Departamento de Control y Regulación – siguió. - Usted como Directora del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas puede frenarlos, pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho si ellos son mayoría.

- ¡No alcanza con frenarlos! ¡Esto es un disparate! – volvió Hermione con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - ¿Dementores otra vez en Azkaban? ¡Todo el trabajo que hemos hecho a través de todos estos años queriendo ser borrado de un plumazo por…! – tomó aire con fuerza antes de soltar un juramento. - ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- No lo sé – habló el joven sin alterar el tono de su voz, con sus perfectas facciones blancas inamovibles. – Quizás debamos llevar esto directamente hasta el Ministro…

Hermione rió sin un ápice de gracia y se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Quizás? Ahora mismo estamos hablando con Kingsley – siguió la castaña. - ¡Esto es un atropello! ¡Quiero escuchar sus fundamentos! ¡Si es que los tienen!

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente en su silla. Sentía que las sienes le latían cada vez más y más fuerte. Tomó aire y sacó un pergamino de adentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio de madera de cerezo. Con una pluma, escribió una nota rápidamente, hizo un avión de papel y lo envió al Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Conozco a Rolf Scamander – continuó la castaña haciendo alusión al esposo de su amiga, Luna Lovegood – y no lo permitirá. Trabajaré con él en esto.

Seth Burke se puso de pie alisando su impoluta túnica negra con el escudo del Ministerio de Magia, y se volvió nuevamente a su jefa con una ceja alzada.

- Señora Weasley, si las criaturas mágicas hablan de represalias y las cumplen, como el caso de este chico, me parece bien que se les degrade a bestias – soltó inmutable.

- Los magos no tenemos más derechos que ellos, Burke – habló Hermione con severidad. – Si quieres trabajar conmigo en buenos términos, es importante que tengas en claro eso.

El joven sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y asintió con su cabeza.

- De acuerdo, señora – habló con tranquilidad. Se giró dispuesto a tomar el pomo de la puerta para salir de la oficina, pero se volvió para atrás nuevamente. – He escuchado que vendrá una chica a trabajar con nosotros, usted la propuso y ya está aceptada…

- Sí, sus calificaciones en los Éxtasis fueron más que excelentes – le respondió Hermione sin levantar la vista de sus pergaminos.

- Lo supuse – siguió antes de partir. – Nos llevaremos bien, y no se preocupe, estoy con usted para lo que requiera.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y Hermione quedó en la soledad de su oficina levantó la cabeza, y volvió a apilar los pergaminos que, minutos atrás, simulaba leer. Había algo en su joven ayudante que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Quizás Ron tenía razón después de todo. Debería andar con cuidado con Seth Burke.

* * *

El hecho de ser la nueva buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies, equipo al que había idolatrado toda su vida, obnubilaba el resto de las cosas malas que pasaban a su alrededor. Quizás era egoísta de su parte. De hecho, era una actitud de la que no se sentía para nada orgullosa, pero simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo.

El día anterior había sido su primer entrenamiento. Había quedado molida. Pero había sido, sin lugar a dudas, una de las experiencias más gratas que había vivido. Se había llevado bien con sus compañeras de equipo y había dado lo mejor de sí en los juegos de práctica recibiendo, luego, una gran felicitación por parte de su entrenadora.

Quizás lo único que la bajaba de aquella nube y le ponía los nervios de punta era el errático beso que le había plantado a Fred en los labios. Siempre había sido demasiado impulsiva y, en aquel momento, no había podido evitarlo. Era un paso en falso con el que debía acostumbrarse a vivir. Quizás también el hecho de que ese beso, de segundos había hecho que todo su mundo se sacudiera tampoco la dejaba demasiado tranquila.

Cuando Maggie había comenzado a buscar un lugar dónde vivir, Kate había decidido que lo mejor sería que fuera a vivir con ella. Y su amiga no puso oposición a eso. La pérdida de la pelirroja la preocupaba demasiado y aún más el estado actual en el que se encontraba. Ya hacía más de una semana que se había mudado y, por más que quería, su amiga no aceptaba demasiada ayuda.

Kate se levantó de donde estaba sentada y fue hacia la cocina donde la tetera indicaba que el agua estaba perfecta para prepararse el ansiado té antes de que el periodista de El Profeta llegara para hacerle la entrevista acostumbrada tras haberse ganado el puesto en el aclamado equipo de quidditch.

No había tomado media taza cuando la red flú se activó y una mujer de no más de cuarenta años cayó en la sala con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Tenía el cabello oscuro y enmarañado cubierto de ceniza y un par de lentes en forma de medialuna eclipsando sus ojos oscuros y observadores. Kate se puso de pie para recibirla, y se asombró cuando notó que la mujer era una cabeza más baja que ella, y mucho más flacucha de lo que aparentaba de lejos.

Al principio la periodista no pudo más que admirar el departamento de la buscadora y su amiga. Kate se sorprendió y supuso que eran puras habladurías. Las paredes eran blancas, el piso alfombrado de color crema, a penas sí tenían un juego de sillones de cuero negro a un costado de la chimenea, una mesa del otro lado con tres sillas. Aduladora, pensó con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento y le traía una taza de humeante té.

- Muy bien, Kate – sonrió la mujer. – Mi nombre es Theresa Whisp y, si me lo permites, utilizaré una vuela pluma para esta entrevista… Te dejaré leerla antes, pero será plasmado todo lo que tú digas sin engaños ni trampas.

Kate sonrió con tranquilidad. Sabía que era fiable, trabajaba con Ginny Potter, siendo esta la encargada de sacar el amarillismo del diario de la comunidad mágica, al menos en la sección de deportes.

- De acuerdo – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

La mujer sacó una pluma de color azabache de su bolso, que inmediatamente se posó sobre un anotador a la espera de que comenzara la entrevista.

- Hoy, primero de septiembre, tengo el honor de entrevistar a la que será en muy breve la sensación del quidditch. Kate McCarthy de tan solo dieciocho años, la nueva buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies – hizo una pausa y tomó un trago de su té. – Cuéntame, Kate ¿qué sentiste cuando te convocaron para el equipo?

- Oh… Me sentí feliz y muy nerviosa, siempre quise ser jugadora de quidditch y admiré a las Holyhead Harpies – respondió la castaña sonriente.

A medida que avanzaba la entrevista la mujer le preguntó acerca de sus referentes, equipos favoritos y cómo pensaba que resultaría la Liga de Quidditch aquel año. Kate se sentía distendida y había podido contestar las preguntas entre risas y con absoluta comodidad ante Theresa Whisp, quien según le había contado era la mismísima hija de Kennylworthy Whisp, autor de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".

- Bueno, creo que estamos terminando la entrevista – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. - ¿Con quién vives? Si me permites ser curiosa…

- Con una amiga – respondió no queriendo dar demasiados detalles. – Maggie Fisher, futura estudiante de Leyes Mágicas.

- Oh – soltó la mujer. – Los tiempos difíciles siempre mejoran en algún punto – siguió haciendo referencia a la muerte de los padres de Maggie, noticia que había sacudido al mundo mágico por completo.

Kate se mordió la lengua una, dos y hasta tres veces. Sin poder guardar silencio respondió.

- Sí – empezó la castaña. – Sólo espero que en algún momento nos toque revancha con ese maniático infeliz, todos caen en algún momento, ¿no lo crees?

La mujer dudó por un segundo, pero no contestó.

- No le tengo miedo – siguió Kate sin turbarse. – Ni a él ni a ninguno de su séquito de inadaptados, y espero que esto también salga en la entrevista. Ha sido un placer, Theresa.

- Oh, querida, el placer fue mío – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa repleta de nervios. – Te deseo mucha suerte en la Liga, sé que darás lo mejor de ti y yo personalmente, siendo fanática de las Holyhead Harpies, espero que triunfemos gracias a ti.

Al día siguiente y a kilómetros de allí alguien contuvo un grito lleno de rabia. En la soledad de su habitación y con los rayos de luz solar filtrándose por las ventanas se miró en un espejo, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Arrugó El Profeta con una mano y lo tiró lejos de él, sin poder evitar sentirse lleno de energía. Los puños le palpitaban. El Señor de las Tinieblas no estaría contento con esas calumnias dichas por esa perra.

- Está manchando nuestro nombre – siseó una voz detrás de él haciendo que se pusiera completamente pálido.

Él se tiró al suelo en una reverencia. No le importaba el dolor penetrante en sus rodillas, su amo no podía enojarse por ese agravio.

- Mi Señor…

- ¿Mi Señor? – repitió Lord Voldemort cerrando unos segundos de más sus ojos serpentinos. – ¡Hazle saber quiénes somos y de lo que somos capaces! ¡Te ha dejado en vergüenza! ¡Te ha desafiado!

El sentimiento de ira comenzó a bullir en su estómago subiendo por su garganta. La haría pagar, le demostraría de lo que era capaz y todos lo verían.

- Está perdida, Amo – susurró con la voz enronquecida. – La mataré yo mismo si es necesario – miró a su jefe con los ojos encendidos. – McCarthy estará muerta, juro que lo estará.

* * *

_¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Estoy consciente de que este no es el mejor de los capítulos, pero no olviden que lo movido está por empezar. _

_Espero ver sus comentarios, tomatazos y demás._

_¡Saludos!_

**_Sofi_**


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Buenas! Disculpen la tardanza, sigo con problemas de horarios y falta de adaptación con los mismos._

_Bueno, he aquí el capítulo nueve de La Fuerza de la Sangre. Lo dejo en sus manos, y les pido mil disculpas por tardar más de un mes. _

_No doy fecha para el próximo, sólo por las dudas._

_Espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN** pertenece a Jo Rowling. Lo que no reconozcan, es mío, claro está._

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Sólo oía su respiración, forzada por la presión que sentía en el pecho. Podía sentir la ira brotándole por los poros. Ella tenía que pagar. Pagar por dejarlo en vergüenza, por mostrarlo como un inútil cuando era todo lo contrario. Él tenía poder. Se había alzado entre sus seguidores, ellos lo idolatraban, confiaban en él como buen líder que era. McCarthy había hecho tambalear su credibilidad, sus capacidades. Le demostraría al mundo de lo que era capaz.

El Señor de las Tinieblas estaba enfurecido, en parte con él por no haber hecho algo inmediatamente, pero necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba preparar la venganza perfecta. Ella sería su próxima víctima. Disfrutaría de sus gritos de desesperación y dolor, lentamente la doblegaría hasta que estuviera tan débil que le imploraría la muerte misma.

Sintió su presencia. Con el corazón en un puño se inclinó al suelo en una reverencia.

- Señor – susurró. – Mi Señor…

- ¡Ya levántate! – exclamó Lord Voldemort. - ¿Cuándo nos reivindicarás?

- Ya está todo organizado, mi Lord – balbuceó. – Hoy por la noche…

- No hagas que me arrepienta haberte elegido – sentenció Voldemort afirmando su capa. – Haz que lo lamente.

- Ya lo he organizado, mi Señor – susurró pasándose la lengua por los dientes, saboreando de antemano lo que ocurriría. – Nada puede salir mal. Kate McCarthy morirá.

* * *

James tamborileaba sobre la mesa con sus dedos, mientras que Fred, sentado frente a él, lo esperaba para iniciar la conversación. El pelirrojo había dejado pasar el tiempo con aquel percance que había tenido con su patronus. Había cambiado y le resultaba completamente extraño que lo hubiera hecho. Nunca había escuchado algo parecido. El patronus forma parte de la esencia misma de una persona, el cambio no le decía nada además. Revisó distraído el cronograma de clases para su entrenamiento de Auror, que comenzaba en sólo unas horas, y con el que perdía el tiempo hasta encontrar las palabras justas para que su primo lo ayudara.

- Cuéntame, ¿qué te sucede? – habló Fred ahogando un bostezo con su mano derecha.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la casa de Maggie? – preguntó tanteando terreno. Su primo asintió con la cabeza y se estiró hacia atrás sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, en la sala de James. – De acuerdo, yo convoqué mi Patronus.

- Y no era precisamente tu Patronus de siempre – completó Fred con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Te habías dado cuenta? – soltó James con los ojos como platos acomodándose los lentes. - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada al respecto?

Fred arqueó una de sus cejas mientras centraba sus ojos oscuros sobre los castaños de James.

- No pensé que debía hacerlo, supuse que… - empezó el moreno.

- ¿Por qué ha cambiado mi Patronus? – lo interrumpió James.

- ¿Tienes idea qué forma adopta el Patronus de Maggie? – le preguntó Fred. James negó con la cabeza. – Yo tampoco, si lo supieras quizás estarías un poco más… iluminado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el Patronus de Maggie con todo esto? – soltó James con una carcajada, pero a la vez circunspecto.

- El Patronus puede llegar a cambiar… - Fred hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas – Puede cambiar por la forma de algo relacionado con la persona amada.

James abrió los ojos como platos nuevamente. Quizás sí era por eso. En realidad, si era por eso no le importaba. Le había preocupado más que nada el no saber, la razón por la que pudiera haber cambiado. Aunque… si el Patronus de Maggie también era un león, su plan de tomarse las cosas tranquilo no tendría efecto. ¿Creería ella que era una mera coincidencia que ambos tuvieran los mismos Patronus? Claro que no. Se sentiría incómoda. Contuvo las ganas de reír por unos segundos.

Segundos después una majestuosa lechuza de color café entró por la ventana junto a ellos dejando El Profeta en el centro de la mesa. El animal se colocó frente a James, a la espera que depositara en la bolsa que llevaba atada a la pata, los cuatro knuts que valía el periódico. El pelirrojo hurgó en su bolsillo y dejó que esta le picoteara los dedos con suavidad antes de dárselos.

Fred esquivó el periódico del mundo mágico con una mueca y el ceño fruncido. Hacía cuatro días la entrevista de Kate había sido publicada y gracias a eso, el moreno había discutido duramente con la chica. Seguía pensando que estaba loca y estaba rogando porque no le hicieran nada. Era viernes, aún no habían intentado atacarla, pero tampoco respondía sus llamados al espejo y lo evitaba constantemente como si tuviera la peste. El corazón había comenzado a latirle violentamente, apretó los puños con fuerza. No quería imaginarlo, no quería que le ocurriera algo. Era una bocona. Fred contuvo las ganas de gritar y volvió a tratar de prestarle atención a su primo.

- Déjalo ir – dijo James ojeando los encabezados.

- Sí, claro – masculló Fred.- Está loca – susurró entre iracundo y preocupado. – Está completamente loca.

- Ya está, Fred – habló James fijando sus ojos castaños en los de su primo. – Hemos hablado con ella, se ha enojado con todos nosotros, podemos ayudarla, pero no como queremos…

- La encerraré en un lugar y no la dejaré salir hasta que atrapen a ese maldito – dijo con dureza el moreno.

- No puedes hacer eso – respondió James con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Sí que puedo – soltó con la voz endurecida y los ojos inyectados. – ¡Está loca! ¡La matarán!

- Está completamente loca, pero no ha ocurrido nada todavía – deliberó James luego de unos segundos. – No creo que nuestro amigo se haya puesto a leer la sección deportiva del lunes.

- ¿Pero? – preguntó el moreno. - ¡¿Pero dices? ¿Acaso has leído la maldita entrevista! ¡Lo está desafiando, James! ¡Sonó a desafío!

- Ya hemos discutido acerca de esto – volvió James con decisión. – No seas extremista.

- Le sucede algo a Kate y te usaré de bolsa para golpear por tiempo indefinido – bramó el moreno. - ¿Estás ciego? ¡Tenemos que protegerla!

- ¡Ya quédate tranquilo! ¡La protegeremos! – soltó el pelirrojo dándole un golpe sobre el hombro a su primo estirándose por encima de la mesa.

- Iré a hablar con ella, ahora mismo y le exigiré que se quede encerrada – se puso de pie y caminó sin vacilar hacia la chimenea. Segundos después de decir la dirección del departamento de Maggie y Kate, las llamas verdes se extendieron alrededor de él.

Cuando Fred llegó al departamento que Maggie y Kate compartían, se encontró con la pelirroja tomando un té sentada a la mesa. Aquella mañana no se veía tan mal. Le pareció verle un poco más de color en las mejillas. Fred la saludó con una sonrisa forzada, el asunto por el que había ido no le provocaba reír en lo más mínimo. La preocupación le corroía la boca del estómago.

- No está, se ha ido a entrenar – dijo Maggie autómata mirándolo fijamente a través de sus ojos azules. – Ha vuelto a hablarme después de todo.

Fred se sentó con pesadez frente a la pelirroja y suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara.

- A ti no, por lo que se ve – siguió la pelirroja.

– Lo que ha hecho es gravísimo, Maggie. – dijo Fred con calma y el corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho. - Una total y gravísima estupidez.

- Lo sé – contestó la pelirroja. – Pero sabes cómo es, no se mide, y lo único que podemos esperar es que no haya consecuencias.

Fred volvió a bajar la cabeza después de contraer el rostro con dolor. Que no hubiera consecuencias. Era probable, pero como estaban las cosas a esas alturas, no sabía qué esperarse. Kate estaba en peligro. Todos lo sabían. Hasta ella misma seguramente, pero no lo admitiría porque era una cabeza dura, terca. Antes que darle la razón a él, preferiría tirarse del Autobús Noctámbulo en movimiento, estaba más que seguro de eso.

- ¿Sólo por eso estás así? – preguntó Maggie con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Te parece poco? – contestó Fred con cansancio.

- No, pero además… Ustedes dos no estaban bien desde el beso – agregó con una media sonrisa. – Si hablaran y aclararan todo, estaría mejor ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – le preguntó el moreno. – Además fue ella, yo no pude hacer nada…

Quizás si hubiera estado un poco despierto en ese momento, podría haberle dado el beso de su vida. Podría haberle dado vuelta todas sus ideas y hasta ese día seguiría sin poder articular una sola palabra. Aunque por otro lado, ese mero roce de labios era el que había logrado despertarlo y ver las cosas como eran. Había estado días pensando y volviendo a pensar. No la había podido despegar de su cabeza. Aunque se tomara todo con humor, el no saber qué demonios ocurría realmente con ella lo mataba.

- Somos mujeres, las mujeres hablamos – respondió escuetamente Maggie.

- Genial – balbuceó Fred entre divertido y asustado.

- Deberías decirle – siguió la pelirroja. – Nos ahorrarías muchos dolores de cabeza a todos… En especial a mi, yo tengo que vivir con ella.

- ¿Decirle qué? – preguntó el moreno palideciendo por un instante.

- No te hagas el tonto, Fred – respondió la chica con una media sonrisa. – Estás hasta el cuello, y se nota.

- Eso… - empezó Fred haciendo una pausa. – Pensaba que no era tan notable…

- Sí, se nota – soltó Maggie. – Los dos deben sincerarse.

Fred frunció el ceño y murmuró un par de cosas ininteligibles.

- Si me sincerara con ella, le impediría salir de este lugar hasta que arreglen este asunto – soltó estirándose encima de la silla.

- Ella nunca lo aceptaría – sonrió Maggie. – Te encerraría a ti.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo con una mueca de desdén. – Supongo que si aceptara lo que digo, no me gustaría tanto.

* * *

Sin dudas era el mejor empleo que había tenido en su vida. Tenía toda clase de alumnos, como se supone que había en todos los colegios; los aplicados, que hacían más llevaderas las clases; los sabelotodo insufribles, que pensaban saber más que él mismo y se tomaban el atrevimiento de corregirlo hasta en ocasiones que estaba en lo cierto; los que se la pasaban hablando, pero no molestaban; los que molestaban al resto. Encontró muchos de estos últimos esparcidos en las diferentes casas divisorias de Hogwarts. Unos eran más hostiles que otros. Slytherin y Gryffindor. No entendía la razón por la que se detestaban de manera tal.

Logan se restregó ambos brazos con fuerza. Aún no se acostumbraba al clima de las islas británicas y tener que dar clases en esas mazmorras frías y húmedas no ayudaba. Aquella mañana asistían los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, no había demasiados que siguieran la materia puesto que no era obligatoria luego de quinto año, pero aún así era una clase concurrida. Los que pertenecían a la casa de Helga Hufflepuff eran muy tranquilos, buenos chicos, pensó. Insistentes y trabajadores arduos, le ponían mucho empeño. Gryffindor también poseía buenos ejemplares. Divisó a los primos de Dominique, por lo menos a los que tenía por apellido, y al hijo de Harry Potter, Albus, que era notablemente parecido a su padre.

El clan, si podía llamarlo así, trabajaba en grupos separados y no le causaba problemas. Por lo menos no hasta ese momento. Logan fijó sus ojos verdes, ocultos tras los anteojos de montura metálica, en una de las primas de su colega. Si no se equivocaba era Roxanne Weasley, siempre se le complicaba memorizar nombres y caras, ni hablar de asociarlos. La chica le había sonreído un par de veces, el hombre pensó que era una joven muy simpática. Notó cuando Frank Longbottom, que estaba ubicado junto a ella, le dirigía una mirada sombría.

Se acercó a la pareja con soltura, tratando de no llevarse por delante las mesas que sostenían los calderos negros con las pociones a medio hacer.

- ¿Qué tal van, chicos? – preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa.

- Bien – contestó escuetamente Frank.

Logan frunció el ceño nuevamente y sonrió. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro al chico.

- Quédate después de clases – le susurró con complicidad.

- ¡Pero… profesor! ¡No he hecho nada! – soltó el hijo del Director.

- Ya lo sé, tengo que hablar algo contigo, despreocúpate – contestó Logan.

Mientras caminaba por el largo salón se ajustó el cuello de la túnica negra. Le molestaba, pero al menos lo protegía del frío. Se acercó a un grupo de Hufflepuff, viendo que no habían logrado el color adecuado del Filtro de los Muertos Vivos que les había indicado hacer, decidió no meterse, ellos debían aprender de sus errores. En la mesa más alejada, en un rincón del salón junto a la fuente de la que salía agua casi congelada, una chica estaba trabajando sola. Tenía una expresión profundamente triste, pero a la vez trabajaba en su poción con empeño. Se acercó a ella, rascándose la barba incipiente que no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de afeitarse, y se paró a su lado. De todas las pociones que había visto, esa era la que estaba más avanzada. En cuanto ella notó su presencia a su lado pegó un respingo soltando los granos soporíferos que intentaba cortar.

- Buen trabajo – la apremió Logan con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo es su nombre, señorita?

- Anna O'Connell, señor – respondió en un susurro.

- Felicitaciones, Anna – volvió. – Continúa, por favor, que mi presencia no afecte tu trabajo.

La chica cortó los granos con las manos temblorosas. Logan frunció el ceño contrariado y a la vez curioso. Quizás tenía una especie de pánico a sentirse observada. Aún así, la poción se tornó lila cuando la revolvió.

- Muy buen trabajo – repitió, llamando la atención de algunos de los que se encontraban cerca. – ¿Por qué trabajas sola? Estoy seguro que he visto un grupo de tres personas por ahí…

- Oh – empezó la chica titubeando. Logan observó las ojeras bajo sus ojos castaños y que se acomodaba el cabello del mismo color con las manos aún temblorosas. – Es que…

- No te preocupes – sonrió cortándola. Se giró a los demás. – La clase ha terminado. He hablado con el Profesor Higgs, y me ha dicho que están viendo Licántropos – hizo una pausa. – Quiero un pergamino de no más de quinientas palabras acerca de la Poción Matalobos, historia y efectos – se escuchó un gemido angustioso general. – ¡Oh, vamos! Es muy interesante, ya lo verán. – Se giró a Anna nuevamente, que anotaba un recordatorio de lo que debían hacer para la asignatura. – Pero antes de retirarse, quiero darle veinte puntos a Hufflepuff. La señorita O'Connell ha hecho un trabajo asombroso con su poción…

Varios alumnos de la casa de los tejones sonrieron ampliamente. Y otros comenzaron a reír mientras se retiraban. Anna agachó la cabeza, completamente sonrojada, tomando sus cosas y se retiró casi primera luego de musitarle un agradecimiento. El profesor quedó en blanco mirando la puerta de las mazmorras. Se giró encontrándose a Frank Longbottom. Rubio y corpulento, increíblemente parecido a su padre salvo por sus ojos celestes, heredados de su madre. Miró al chico confundido hasta que recordó que le había pedido quedarse.

- ¿Tienes idea qué le ocurre a Anna O'Connell? – le preguntó caminando hasta su escritorio. Casi se cae luego de golpear duramente un banco con su pie derecho, maldijo por lo bajo reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban saltarle por los ojos.

- Creo que deberías hablar con mi padre acerca de ella, no me corresponde hacerlo – contestó el chico suspirando.

- De acuerdo, lo haré – dijo Logan apilando desprolijamente los pergaminos que estaban esparcidos sobre el mueble de madera oscura. – Quería preguntarte, ¿te ocurre algo?

- No – mintió Frank con el ceño fruncido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Tengo un detector de mentiras incorporado, ¿qué ocurre? – insistió sentándose e indicándole al chico que hiciera lo mismo.

Frank se sentó con pesar y lo miró con una expresión de vergüenza.

- No pasa nada – musitó poniéndose aún más rojo. - Sé cómo eres, mi madre dice que eres la persona más transparente que ha conocido y no se equivoca – habló el rubio sabiendo que era una estupidez que se sintiera así. – Lo lamento, tú no tienes la culpa.

Logan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, rascándose la barbilla. Fijó sus ojos verdes en los celestes del chico pidiéndole que continuara sin entender de lo que estaba hablando.

- Quédate tranquilo, discúlpame – siguió el chico.

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió y una sonriente Dominique entró con paso decidido. Frank se puso de pie y le dio una palmada en el hombro al atónito profesor, que no desviaba su vista de la pelirroja que había aparecido.

- Despreocúpate, no volverá a pasar – sonrió el hijo de Neville Longbottom. – O eso creo. Buenos días, profesora Weasley – saludó a Dominique con exagerada seriedad.

- Buenos días, Frank – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras el chico se retiraba. Se volvió al hombre que seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, mirándola a los ojos, pero a la vez mirando a la nada. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Logan carraspeó tratando de no ahogarse. Se pasó un dedo por el puente torcido de su nariz aguileña y se quitó los lentes. Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo forzadamente, sintiéndose un adolescente otra vez.

- Hum… - dudó Dominique sentándose frente a él. – De acuerdo, ¿Cómo has pasado tu primera semana?

- Muy bien – logró decir. – Me encanta este lugar – miró las mazmorras para corregirse. – Bueno, no este lugar precisamente, hace un frío asqueroso, pero Hogwarts está muy bien.

- Me alegro de que así sea – sonrió la pelirroja.

Nuevamente la imagen de Anna O'Connell se le pasó por la cabeza. Dominique había estado en Hogwarts por más tiempo que él, tenía que saber algo de ella que le permitiera entender las razones por las que la chica evitaba socializar con cualquiera que se le parase en frente.

- Hum, Dominique – empezó el hombre de cabello azabache. - ¿Sabes algo de Anna O'Connell? Es una chica de Hufflepuff, me preguntaba si tenía problemas o algo…

Dominique hizo una mueca, dándole a entender que sabía de quién estaba hablando y que sabía, además, qué le ocurría. Logan detectó fuego saliendo por sus profundos ojos azules. Vio como ella apretaba sus delgadas manos pálidas y se pasaba una de ellas, luego, por su ondulado cabello pelirrojo.

- Tuvo ciertos problemas – contestó con lentitud la mujer. – Familiares más que nada, nunca socializó con sus compañeros adecuadamente, aunque es una alumna ejemplar de hecho.

- Sí, lo noté, preparó el mejor Filtro de los Muertos Vivos que he visto por parte de un estudiante – comentó Logan con el ceño fruncido. – Se puso muy nerviosa cuando me acerqué a hablarle…

- Eso es por el malnacido de su padre – lo cortó Dominique soltando, lo que le pareció a Logan, algunos improperios en francés.

- ¿Su padre le prohibió hablar con la gente? – preguntó el hombre con una ceja alzada.

- No, simplemente la molió a golpes toda su vida – dijo la pelirroja con pesar. – Como profesor debes saberlo, así sabes cómo manejarte frente a ella…

- ¿No pueden hacerle algo a ese… a ese…? – se mordió la lengua, evitando así decir una palabra irreproducible. – Si saben que la trata de esa manera, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es alejarla de él.

- Ya se hizo – contestó la mujer. – Su prima se está haciendo cargo de ella, mientras él cumple una condena en Azkaban por tratar de asesinar a un Auror.

Logan alzó una ceja, sintiendo asco brotándole desde la boca del estómago. Nadie debía levantarle la mano a una mujer. Nunca y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se masajeó la nuca con las yemas de los dedos y se puso de pie cuando Dominique lo hacía.

- Tengo clases con primero – sonrió la pelirroja. – Me levantarán el ánimo, me encantan cuando recién llegan.

Logan sonrió también. A él le habían tocado hacía unos días. Había tenido que tomar más precauciones de las previstas, el grupo de chicos ingresantes era por demás de curioso. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo – se despidió Dominique guiñándole un ojo.

Se había quedado sin aliento. Otra vez. Por la misma persona y en menos de una semana. Se sentó nuevamente. Quizás él era vulnerable a los restos de sangre de veela que corrían por las venas de su colega, o bien quizás se sentía tan cómodo que había demolido sus defensas sin darse cuenta. Sonrió como un bobo por unos minutos y decidió irse a los jardines unos momentos. Necesitaba aire puro para sacarse el embotamiento de la cabeza.

* * *

Al fin había llegado el gran día. James se apresuró a salir de su departamento aquella mañana, con la esperanza de que el curso en la Academia de Aurors fuera tan interesante como lo imaginaba.

Llegó al Ministerio con tiempo de sobra, y se quedó parado en el lugar donde había quedado con June Maguire para entrar juntos a clases. La chica apareció breve segundos después, llevaba el cabello castaño peinado en una coleta alta y perfectamente acomodada y, tal como él, llevaba puesta la túnica negra con el escudo del Departamento de Aurors que, aunque esta indicaba que eran meros estudiantes, hacía que se sintieran más que orgullosos.

June le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo luego de saludarlo, y ambos subieron hacia la segunda planta donde les esperaba su primer entrenamiento, aunque antes James quería hablar con su padre. Le preocupaban ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo que sus compañeros reaccionaran erróneamente por ser su hijo.

Al llegar al lugar, pasaron a través de los cubículos que separaban el trabajo de cada uno de los aurors presentes. Fotos de magos buscados empapelaban las paredes de estos y el clima en general era muy emocionante. A lo lejos pudieron divisar a Charles Simmons, el auror que había podido sacarles de encima al tío de Maggie. El hombre les sonrió acariciando su graciosa barba trenzada y se acercó a ellos de inmediato.

- ¿Preparados para su primer entrenamiento? – dijo el hombre, esta vez vestido con la túnica del Departamento. Ambos asintieron. - ¿Tú estás lista, muñeca?

- ¿Me hablas a mi? – le preguntó con una ceja alzada la chica con cierto cinismo en su tono de voz. – Primero, no me llames así. Sí, estoy lista.

- Genial – contestó el auror con una gran sonrisa. – Hoy tendrán a Drew de instructora, les caerá bien, aunque… no la hagan enojar.

- ¿Ocultación y Disfraces? – preguntó James con seguridad. – No sabemos nada al respecto y…

- Es algo que tendrán que ver durante todos sus años de entrenamiento – lo cortó Charlie con calma. – No es algo que aprenderán de inmediato, quédense tranquilos. Si buscas a tu padre, no está, James - miró a su alrededor. – Tengo que volver al trabajo, mucha suerte – se fue a su puesto no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la chica que, azorada, se volvió a James con el ceño fruncido.

El pelirrojo alzó los hombros, preguntándose dónde podría estar su padre si no era allí. Se desviaron hacia un pasillo externo a las oficinas y siguieron rápidamente hacia las aulas que se encontraban detrás de esa área. Al llegar vieron a unos cuántos jóvenes en su misma situación. Algunos reían y comentaban a los gritos lo emocionados que estaban. Cuando los dos llegaron cerca de ellos el silencio podría haber logrado que el aire se cortara con una tijera.

Uno de los que estaban a la cabeza, y que vociferaba desde que los habían divisado, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa altanera. Era rubio, alto y sus ojos marrones tenían una pedantería que hasta June sintió un impulso de darle un golpe en el rostro. El chico miró a James de arriba abajo y alzó una ceja. El pelirrojo se irguió con el ceño fruncido oliendo problemas.

- Así que el hijo de Harry Potter – dijo con soltura. – Si tienes buenas calificaciones ya sabremos por qué será. – rió estruendosamente. – Mi nombre es Carl Duff.

Cuando el primogénito de Harry y Ginny vio que estiraba su mano para estrechársela, lo hizo, pero con fuerza excesiva.

- No necesito de mi padre para obtener buenas calificaciones – le contestó con rudeza.

El que recién se había presentado se giró a June con una sonrisa enorme y también le acercó su mano.

- ¿Tu nombre, dulzura? – le preguntó haciendo un ademán para besarle una mejilla.

June se estiró hacia atrás esquivándolo y arqueó una ceja nuevamente.

- No te interesa – le respondió la castaña con hostilidad.

Los que se encontraban detrás de Carl Duff rieron con estridencia al ver el rechazo de la chica para con él. El rubio se irguió apretando los labios.

- ¿Novia de Potter? – rió. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, quizás estás interesada en sus influencias, lo comprendo – se acercó unos centímetros a ella con una media sonrisa. – Yo mismo tengo influencias, si eso te sirve…

- Tus influencias no te servirán de nada cuando te deje sin descendencia si sigues acercándote a mi – soltó June cortante, haciendo que Carl se alejara de ella unos pasos.

James contuvo una carcajada cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Ya había olvidado la acidez de June, en ese momento tenía ganas de aplaudirla. Demasiado se había tenido que contener él para no darle una paliza a ese imbécil. Pensó para sí mismo que era una locura que ya se había hecho una enemistad en su primer minuto en la Academia.

Uno de los que estaba con su nuevo amigo, habló en voz alta, en un intento de hacerse notar.

- Dicen que la instructora es una perra cuando quiere – comentó el joven con una voz extremadamente aguda como para su gigantesca contextura.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó una joven de cabello castaño ondulado que se disparaba hacia todos lados como si no tuviera control, y unos profundos ojos grises.

El chico, emocionado porque ella se dirigía a él, se irguió y sonrió antes de seguir hablando.

- Sí, no recuerdo cómo se llama – siguió. – Hank Jameson para servirte – le sonrió de la manera más encantadora que podía.

- Un placer, Jameson – contestó ella con una sonrisa circunspecta. – Mi nombre es Drew Harrison y soy su instructora de Ocultación y Disfraces, si pueden entrar, se los agradeceré.

El muchacho se puso completamente pálido y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. La instructora se volvió a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Puedo ser muy perra, estate seguro – sonrió antes de seguir su camino.

Los demás se habían quedado en blanco, al menos los que habían escuchado aquella secuencia.

El lugar donde se dictaba la clase era muy amplio. Tenía unas cuántas filas de mesas y sillas, que podían recordarles mucho a Hogwarts. James se sentó junto a June y esperó a que la instructora comenzara a hablar.

Drew Harrison parecía tener muy pocas pulgas. Quizás el consejo que Charlie les había dado les sería muy útil de ahí en adelante. James la observó, el ceño fruncido, los ojos clavados en un pergamino con absoluta concentración y movimientos determinados y certeros. Se ató el cabello en un intento de aplacarlo sin lograrlo en lo absoluto.

- Bienvenidos a la Academia de Aurors – comenzó luego de poner sus cosas en su lugar. – Sólo les daré un par de recomendaciones antes de comenzar – se giró hacia el chico que había realizado aquel comentario desafortunado. – Esta materia en particular es muy difícil, pero puede ser fácil si son constantes, llévenla al día – hizo una pausa. - ¿Duff? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido buscando con sus ojos grises al rubio. Él, que estaba sentado casi en los últimos asientos levantó la mano y sonrió orgulloso. – Oh, señor Duff, le aseguro que no regalo calificaciones y le recomiendo tanto a usted, como a los demás, que traten de llevarse bien con sus compañeros. Un compañero puede salvarles la vida, no lo olviden.

James pudo ver cómo el rubio hacía un mohín de disgusto y desviaba su mirada hacia él. El pelirrojo, ni lento ni perezoso, le esbozó una sonrisa y se giró nuevamente.

- Esto es muy simple, chicos – siguió más relajada que antes apoyándose contra su escritorio. – Ustedes seguramente tienen instaurados ideales de justicia, de perfección en el cumplimiento de la ley, pero no es del todo así – suspiró. – No digo que esté mal que los tengan, está perfecto que lo hagan, pero deben mantener la cabeza fría. Siempre. – hizo una nueva pausa mirándolos en general. – Es muy difícil hacerlo cuando se ven frente a alguien que ha hecho algo asqueroso, yo misma tuve que contenerme muchas veces, pero o lo hacen o pierden su empleo. Y también se verán en situaciones como la que está pasando el Departamento ahora mismo – se alisó el cabello con una mano. – No siempre se puede resolver todo de inmediato.

James apretó los puños con fuerza. Sí, eso era algo que su padre siempre decía. Quizás tardaría en acostumbrarse a esa idea.

- En fin – siguió Drew. – Esto es Ocultación y Disfraces… Lo encontrarán muy divertido, al menos en algún punto, trabajaremos con cosas que han visto en Transformaciones y Pociones en su mayoría.

La joven se giró hacia su escritorio con rapidez y tomó un pergamino que, pudieron darse cuenta gracias al movimiento de sus ojos grises, leía para sí.

La clase transcurrió sin demasiados traspiés. Habían visto más que nada cómo se había introducido aquella materia en la Academia y la importancia de estar bien camuflado en situaciones límites. Luego de que Drew diera por terminada la clase, todos comenzaron a retirarse.

- Potter – lo llamó la instructora. – Quédese un minuto, por favor.

James la miró extrañado. Se ajustó los lentes con una de sus manos y volvió a apoyar sus libros sobre el pupitre. June lo miró con la misma extrañeza.

- Nos vemos en Defensa, James – lo saludó sin más.

El pelirrojo se despidió con una mano y esperó a que sus compañeros se retiraran. Drew Harrison terminó de organizar sus pertenencias en una pila y cerró la puerta cuando el último de los aspirantes a Aurors.

- Bien, Potter – tomó un pergamino nuevamente. – Tus Éxtasis han sido muy buenos, no creo que tengas problemas en mi clase – sonrió tranquilamente – En ninguna en realidad. Sé que tienes bien en claro que nadie te regalará calificaciones aquí por ser el hijo de…

- Lo tengo bien en claro – la cortó James antes de que terminara la clase.

Si bien nunca había tenido problemas en ninguna parte por ser el hijo de Harry Potter. Le había sacado provecho muchas veces, con sus conquistas más que nada. No le había importado en lo más mínimo, si lo querían por tener su apellido, por la popularidad de su padre, familia. Ahora le parecía una terrible idiotez, pero en su momento le había parecido correcto. Siempre había habido imbéciles que pensaban que se llevaba las cosas fáciles, pero no era así. El comentario de su compañero lo había enervado.

- Lo sé – sonrió la auror. – Tranquilo, si tienes aptitudes, se lo demostrarás a todos.

- Espero tenerlas – comentó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy segura que sí – siguió levantando los pergaminos. – Envíale un saludo a Teddy de mi parte, y dile que iré a conocer a la niña uno de estos días – volvió a sonreír. – Y dile además… que su tiempo de descanso por labores paternales se está terminando, que tiene que volver a trabajar en algún momento.

- Le diré – rió James. – Me iré… Creerán que me está pidiendo un soborno o que me está alabando por ser el hijo del jefe.

- Sí, es probable – asintió Drew con el ceño fruncido. – Nunca me han importado demasiado los comentarios de los demás, pero tu reputación lo vale. Nos vemos el lunes, Potter.

Dicho eso, James se enfiló hacia la puerta. Lo que menos quería era tener problemas con alguien. Podía tener leves ganas de molestar, podría hacerlo de hecho. Le encantaría ver a Carl Duff bañado en pus de bulbotubérculo o encontrándose un escreguto al salir de las duchas. Sonrió con más ánimo, Fred debería estar con él. Complementaba su creatividad en bromas, con él podría hacerle la vida imposible a aquel nuevo conocido. Podría hacerlo de todas maneras, su primo podía darle ideas aún estando afuera de la Academia de Aurors.

La próxima clase era Defensa. Eso sí que lo entusiasmaba. Al llegar al aula indicada, se encontró con una sala llena de armaduras, libre de mesas y sillas. Era un entrenamiento práctico. Al menos ese día. Con una sonrisa se acercó a June, que esperaba con los brazos cruzados que el anciano instructor comenzara a hablar. El primogénito de Harry y Ginny miró al hombre con cierto desdén. ¿Él, siendo de tan avanzada edad, podría dictarles los entrenamientos como correspondía? Seguramente tendría más experiencia que cualquiera, no lo dudaba, pero parecía frágil incluso.

Miró a Carl Duff con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba pavoneándose con su varita, trazando líneas de colores frente la mirada del alto y hosco que había soltado el comentario desafortunado ante Drew Harrison.

- Ese sujeto es un imbécil – le susurró a June bajando su cabeza para que sólo ella lo pudiera escuchar.

- Sí, lo es – asintió la chica con una mirada reprobadora. – Pero ya le bajarán los humos, despreocúpate.

El anciano mago se giró hacia su grupo y frunció el ceño. A James le parecía haberlo visto en algún lugar. Tenía una contextura física delgada, rayando lo enfermizo, su piel era amarillenta y a penas sí le quedaban un puñado de cabellos blancos sobre la cabeza. Sus diminutos ojos oscuros eran austeros, ese rasgo sumado a su nariz aguileña le daban el aspecto de un buitre, encorvado y acechando. El hombre apretó su diminuta boca hasta formar sólo una línea y se tomó las manos detrás de su espalda.

- Mi nombre es Roger Fulton – soltó secamente. – Esto es Defensa, supongo que la señorita Harrison les ha explicado todo lo que tienen que saber así que no me gasto en detalles. Comenzaremos la práctica con hechizos de desarme, formen parejas de dos – al ver que muy pocos se movían se llevó una mano huesuda a la cara. – Muévanse. No tienen quince años para hacerse los tímidos. Parejas ahora mismo. – repitió.

June y James se pararon junto al otro, y así todos. Los hechizos de desarme le resultaban muy cuadrados, si lo podía decir así. Eran muy útiles, pero ya los habían visto como para interesarse mucho más en el tema.

June era muy hábil y había podido desarmarlo en unas cuántas ocasiones, pero finalmente habían quedado empatados. No habían utilizado hechizos demasiado complejos que pudieran dañar a sus compañeros, al menos la gran mayoría lo había hecho.

Antes de finalizar la clase, Roger Fulton aplaudió con desgano y les dirigió una mirada llena de ironía.

- Bien, niños, saben realizar hechizos de desarme – agregó con una sonrisa forzada. – Ahora habrá un duelo… Necesito dos voluntarios.

James estaba esperando ese momento, sabía que llegaría. Carl Duff por poco se tira sobre el anciano para indicarle que él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. El hombre alzó una ceja con una expresión de repulsión extrema y asintió con pesadez.

- ¿Otro valiente? – agregó con sarcasmo.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de levantar su mano, cuando notó que June lo había hecho antes. Miró a su compañera entre sorprendido, por la rapidez con la que se había ofrecido, y decepcionado porque no tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle a Duff todo lo que podía hacer.

June se acercó tranquilamente cuando el instructor asintió con la cabeza. Su oponente le sonrió con altanería, a lo que la chica le respondió con una mueca y una ceja alzada.

- No se lastimen, niñas – dijo Roger Fulton antes de indicarles sus puestos.

El resto estaba expectante a lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. June se estiró y empuñó con suavidad su varita de ciprés con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón. Su compañero de duelo tampoco parecía nervioso, incluso se estaba pavoneando con sonrisas y miradas arrogantes hacia los demás. Se saludaron y tomaron la primera posición antes de comenzar.

- Prometo no lastimarte, cariño – dijo Carl Duff con una media sonrisa.

- Oh… Yo no puedo prometerte lo mismo – escupió June con una ceja alzada. - _¡Expelliarmus! _

El rubio la miró con una expresión llena de sorpresa. A duras penas había podido cubrirse del haz de luz dorado que había llegado hacia él con suma rapidez.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – bramó Carl Duff con más énfasis que cualquier persona normal.

June atinó a protegerse con un escudo que absorbió de inmediato el haz de luz roja antes de que le diera de lleno. El chico sonrió ampliamente ante la exclamación de sorpresa de los espectadores.

- _¡Diffindo! _– soltó June moviéndose hacia un costado.

Su compañero había tenido problemas para esquivar el hechizo, pero lo había conseguido. El rubio alzó una ceja y le sonrió.

- No te pongas nerviosa – dijo Duff sin más. - _¡Petrificus Totallus!_

- _¡Protego!_ – exclamó June con rapidez. – Espero que tú tampoco.

- Menos cháchara, vamos – dijo el instructor con una mueca de impaciencia.

June alzó su varita nuevamente. Con una floritura y un hechizo no verbal rozó a Carl Duff, que ahora la miraba desencajado. El rubio levitó una pequeña banqueta de madera, arrojándosela con fuerza. Roger Fulton se irguió de inmediato sin detener el duelo. La chica había saltado hacia un costado para esquivarlo, cosa que su compañero aprovechó para tomarla desprevenida. June volvió a protegerse con un encantamiento de escudo y se puso de pie nuevamente.

- ¿Qué hace? ¡No ha visto que casi la mata con la banqueta que le ha arrojado! – vociferó James al instructor con el ceño fruncido.

Los que observaban parecían mucho más interesados que antes, incluso había vítores para cada uno de los oponentes.

- _¡Tarantallegra!_ – gruñó June con rapidez.

Las piernas de Carl Duff comenzaron a moverse sin control alguno. Miró con desesperación a June, que volvió con un hechizo de desarme haciendo que la varita que el rubio sostenía firmemente saltara hacia sus manos.

La sala se llenó de algunos aplausos. June miró a su compañero con una ceja alzada y le puso fin al hechizo. Carl Duff, sentado en el suelo de madera, la miró con desagrado. La castaña se quedó de pie a su lado y le tiró la varita, que había logrado quitarle, a su regazo.

- Eres todo un caballero – soltó June con desagrado en su voz.

- Me has dejado en vergüenza, maldita… - empezó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices – sentenció la chica. – Ten mucho cuidado porque te arrepentirás.

El instructor se acercó a los dos y alzó las cejas.

- Estuvo muy bien – dijo el hombre con lentitud. – Jugar sucio a veces funciona, y con el tiempo aprenderán otras cosas que esos encantamientos de principiantes, pero tienen que recordar que son compañeros.

James se acercó a June rápidamente mirando a Carl Duff sombríamente. Roger Fulton ya se había retirado, por lo que el pelirrojo pudo darse el lujo de tomar a su compañero por la pechera de su túnica. El rubio intentó zafarse, James lo tomó con más fuerza acercándolo a su rostro.

- Que no se te olvide que ella es una mujer, maldito cobarde – gruñó el pelirrojo.

June lo tomó del brazo tratando de alejarlo. James se soltó rápidamente manteniendo al rubio agarrado.

- Puedo defenderme sola, James – soltó June. – No puedes gastarte en este idiota.

Carl Duff se soltó y los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido. Se volvió a June.

- Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho, y tú…

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera tomándose su entrepierna con ambas manos. June lo miró de reojo con una ceja alzada. James observó la escena con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

- Te lo advertí – soltó la castaña antes de marcharse tomando del hombro a James.

Se alejaron despacio dejando a su compañero perplejo retorciéndose de dolor. June era un hueso duro de roer. En un arrebato de admiración, James pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, sonriendo levemente.

- Estuviste brillante – la alentó James. – Simplemente brillante.

* * *

Caminar por los pasillos del castillo la tranquilizaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no en esta ocasión. Estaba furiosa, tanto que podía llegar a salirle humo de las orejas. Lily siguió bufando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¿Tanto le costaba a Lysander ponerse los pantalones de una buena vez?

En las vacaciones a duras penas sí lo había visto. Durante esas pocas veces habían estado solos en contadas ocasiones, y además siempre terminaban discutiendo por lo mismo. Él se sentía mal por no hablar con James y la familia, estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo y a un sinfín de personas que lo habían visto crecer.

- Estás traicionando a tu mejor amigo, pero no haces nada para cambiarlo – soltó la pelirroja pasando por delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda, que indicaba la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor por vigésima vez.

Siguió camino adentrándose por los corredores. Estaba cansada y la carta que había recibido de parte de su novio había colmado su paciencia. En ella, no sólo decía que no era el momento para hablar con James sino que tampoco podría ir a verla a Hogsmeade en quince días. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo estar con ella. Era notable y una pena. Porque aunque fuera orgullosa, terca y le costara transmitir lo que sentía, eso le dolía muchísimo. Se había dicho que nunca lloraría por un hombre, y ahora se sentía miserable. Había apostado por él, dejado atrás todo lo que pensaba, arriesgado una buena relación con sus hermanos, y él no había dado nada de sí. Seguía esperando que fueran anónimos después de más de un año. No le servía estar así. Pendiente de lo que él hiciera, dando todo para recibir poco. Creía no merecerse algo así.

Llegando a la Torre de Astronomía se enjugó con la manga de su túnica una única lágrima que se había negado a permanecer retenida. Se acercó a la ventana y mientras observaba los terrenos de Hogwarts, solitarios y silenciosos, se dio el lujo de llorar. Desde niña detestaba llorar con público, no comprendía aún la razón, simplemente no lo había hecho ni lo hacía.

Lo amaba, pero tenía que decidir qué hacer. Seguir con él y esperar a que se dignara a hablar con sus hermanos, y mientras tanto esconderse; o hacer lo que venía cruzándosele por la cabeza desde hacía semanas… terminar todo, por mucho que le doliera.

Minutos después se volvió hacia las paredes de piedra de la torre, completamente desnudas. Se recargó sobre una de ellas y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta sentarse.

Escuchó pasos provenientes de las escaleras. Se enjugó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y miró hacia un costado, haciendo que el cabello pelirrojo ocultara sus ojos de color café.

Quizás de habérselo planteado no le hubiera salido, era muy difícil encontrar a Olive deambulando en un solo lugar del castillo. Lily sonrió cuando observó entrar a la rubia. Estaba en séptimo de Ravenclaw, era excéntrica y positiva. Cuando Olive reparó en ella se paró en seco y rió.

- Disculpa, Lily, no sabía que estabas aquí – empezó alisándose su largo cabello rubio, mientras fijaba sus ojos azules, ocultos detrás de unos lentes de montura dorada, en ella – Aquí llorando a solas… Si lo hubiera sabido, refrenaba mis impulsos inquietantes de respirar por la ventana de la torre – sonrió sentándose junto a ella.

Siempre había logrado transmitirle paz. Y sería por eso que hacía tan buena pareja con Lorcan Scamander. Ellos sí que eran perfectos. Reían de sus propias ocurrencias, eran cariñosos y estaban completamente locos por el otro, además de ese grado de extravagancia que compartían.

- No estoy llorando – dijo Lily reparando en el comentario de la Ravenclaw.

- No, claro que no – Olive entornó los ojos aún con la mirada clavada en ella. – Yo a veces tengo el mismo problema, sobre todo cuando estoy sola, ciclotímica y Lorcan no está cerca para aguantarme – la empujó con su cuerpo hacia un costado, indicándole que hablara con ella. – Cuéntame qué sucede.

Lily respiró hondo. Y apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared cortando el contacto visual.

- Sí, ¿qué ha hecho Lysander? – siguió la rubia imitando su posición.

- ¿Cómo sabes que el problema es él? – preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque lo conozco y sé que es un problema cuando tiene ganas de serlo – contestó escuetamente.

Lily sonrió más tranquila y respiró hondo antes de empezar a contarle el problema. Olive se había mostrado muy de acuerdo con las dos opciones que había determinado la menor de los Potter con respecto a su relación con Lysander.

La Ravenclaw metió su mano dentro de la túnica y sacó dos ranas de chocolate. Le tendió una a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- El chocolate te hará feliz, vamos cómelo – agregó Olive cuando vio que Lily miraba a la rana distraída.

La pelirroja tomó la rana y la comió con tranquilidad, mientras que Olive empezaba a comerse otra que había sacado nuevamente de su bolsillo.

- El chocolate hace feliz a las personas – sonrió la chica. – Estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas… Lys es un imbécil.

- Sí, un imbécil por el que tengo una debilidad extrema – asintió Lily sin sonreír.

- Sí, lo sé. Yo estoy con su gemelo – concordó la rubia con la mirada al frente. – Aunque sean muy diferentes – la miró con el ceño fruncido. – Elegiste al gemelo equivocado, pero no puedes tocar al mío – añadió con tono de broma.

Lily rió con verdaderas ganas ante ese comentario. La otra chica le dio una palmada en el hombro y sonrió.

- Habla con Lys y plantéaselo, no creo que pueda llegar a ser tan bobo – sonrió dándole ánimos. – Sé que no te dejará ir, es lo suficientemente inteligente y te quiere demasiado como para hacerlo.

- Si le importara, habría hablado con mis hermanos – volvió Lily con pesadez.

- Tiene miedo – dijo sin más Olive acomodándose los lentes. – James le romperá la cara.

- Se merece que lo haga – siseó la pelirroja con enojo. – Yo debería romperle la cara.

- ¡Eso! ¡Así se habla! – exclamó la Ravenclaw. – Tienes que tomar el toro por las astas y él necesita unos cuántos golpes para darse cuenta de que te perderá si sigue comportándose así.

Lily miró a la joven con una ceja alzada y no le quedó más remedio que sonreír nuevamente.

- ¿Ves? El chocolate funciona – comentó Olive. – Ya eres más feliz.

- Hablaré con él – dijo al fin la pelirroja. – Quizás debamos separarnos un tiempo… Cada uno tomar su camino y ver qué sucede – terminó con la voz temblándole.

Olive levantó la cabeza, mientras la menor se ponía de pie, e hizo una mueca pensativa.

- Quizás deberían – soltó la Ravenclaw. – Así se dará cuenta qué es lo que pierde.

- Sólo que si no cambia de actitud – contestó Lily pausadamente – no servirá de nada.

Sin decir más y saludando a Olive con una sonrisa triste, se alejó de la torre. La solución definitiva sería esa después de todo. Alejarse hasta que las cosas mejoraran o alejarse y que la vida siguiera su curso sin posibilidades de una recuperación. El tiempo lo curaría todo. O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Al fin era viernes. El colegio no le resultaba tedioso, pero luego de tres meses sin hacer nada, la adaptación no era para nada fácil.

Scorpius aflojó el nudo de su corbata verde y plateada, desabrochando hasta el segundo botón de la camisa blanca del uniforme de Hogwarts, luego de arremangar la misma hasta sus codos. Llevaba la túnica negra con el escudo de Slytherin colgando de uno de sus hombros. La caminata por casi todo el recinto lo había dejado exhausto, pero aún no había cumplido su propósito final… ver aunque fueran dos minutos a Rose Weasley. Quería seguir hablándole, destrabando así la relación cortante que habían mantenido por años, así algún día podría avanzar. Le quedaba por revisar el lugar más obvio, donde de seguro la encontraría.

Caminó con la frente y la barbilla en alto hacia el cuarto piso del castillo, donde se encontraba la biblioteca, el lugar más concurrido por la pelirroja además de las aulas. Al pasar por la puerta, madame Pince, aún fiel a Hogwarts a pesar de sus años, lo miró con los ojos entornados indicándole silencio. El rubio sonrió ampliamente desviando su mirada hacia las mesas de madera. Pudo ver a un puñado de sus compañeros, pero no a la persona que buscaba. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose seguro de que ella estaba allí. No le quedaría más que merodear por las estanterías, había miles de ellas, pero ya que compartía algunas clases con la pelirroja, sabía más o menos lo que podría estar buscando.

No la encontró en la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, miró de soslayo algunos de los libros que necesitaba para elaborar el ensayo sobre Licántropos. Si sabía lo que le convenía tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible, no quería aguantarse a Higgs y sus amargos chistes que no tenían ninguna gracia. Siguió su camino atravesando las secciones de Runas y Aritmancia, y al fin la encontró en Pociones.

Comenzó a caminar más lento para poder observarla. Sólo ella podía estar sumergida en libros un viernes por la tarde. Era adorable. Nunca se cansaría de pensarlo o repetirlo. Estaba de pie sobre el tercer peldaño de unas escaleras con su mirada clavada en el libro que levitaba a su lado, mientras que de a ratos revisaba el estante que estaba a la altura de sus ojos. Le encantaba observarla. Se conocía de memoria esos gestos que hacía cuando estaba concentrada; el ceño fruncido, la nariz respingada arrugada y el mohín en sus labios, pareciendo disgustada cuando, en realidad, estaba por demás de entretenida. No pudo evitar recorrer su figura con sus ojos grises, llegando hasta sus piernas que la sostenían firmemente, al descubierto bajo la pollera gris del uniforme.

Pasó detrás de ella un par de veces, sigiloso, fingiendo estar buscando algo en la estantería que estaba de espaldas a ella. Pero Rose nunca notó su presencia, ni siquiera se mosqueó. Scorpius sonrió nuevamente, dejando su túnica sobre una mesita, y se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

- No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido de encontrarte aquí – dijo Scorpius tocando uno de los brazos de la chica para llamar su atención.

La primogénita de Ron y Hermione pegó tal respingo que el libro que levitaba cayó duramente al suelo y ella misma estuvo a punto de hacerlo, recuperando el equilibrio de pura casualidad. Se llevó sus manos al pecho, mirando al rubio con dureza, sonrojada a más no poder.

- Casi me matas del susto, Malfoy – soltó Rose en un susurro.

Scorpius sonrió para sí y le levantó el libro del suelo. Lo sopesó entre sus manos, sin fijar su vista en ella y se lo tendió sin siquiera mirar el título.

- Has vuelto a llamarme Malfoy – dijo el rubio con una ceja alzada. – Sabía que te duraría poco.

Rose respiró hondo, soltando el aire con dureza y volvió a mirar la hilera de libros con la misma concentración que antes.

- Disculpa – empezó con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, volviendo a levitar el mismo libro y sacando otros dos de la estantería. – Me has dado un susto de mil demonios, pero no te puedo llamar Malfoy por equivocación y… - se giró mirándolo con los ojos entornados. – No te has disculpado siquiera.

- Lo siento mucho – rió Scorpius. – No pretendía asustarte o… que sufrieras un accidente.

- Estás disculpado – sonrió la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo estás, Rose? ¿Ensayo del profesor Whelan? – le preguntó recargándose contra la estantería.

- Sí, no quiero atrasarme – respondió escuetamente. – Estoy bien, ¿tú?

- Bien – soltó el rubio con una sonrisa, reprimiéndose de decirle que ahora que la veía a ella estaba mucho mejor que antes. – Si no te tomas libres los primeros viernes del año, no quiero imaginarme cómo estarás a mitad de año o cuando se acerquen los Éxtasis.

- Por eso mismo no me tomo los primeros viernes del año – repitió las últimas palabras sin mover su mirada de los lomos de los libros que aún estaban acomodados. – Yo tampoco quiero imaginarlo.

Seguía concentrada. Sin darle pie para charlar siquiera. Le encantaba, pero llegaba a desquiciarlo como ninguna otra persona podía. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes que su plan no le iba a funcionar. Recién ahora podía ver las cosas con claridad. No le serviría en lo más mínimo darle comodidad y confianza antes de actuar. Tenía que sacarle la estructura, tenía que desorientarla. No quería comportarse como un cretino, pero tenía que imponerse ante ella. Sólo así lograría algo duradero. No le servía lo convencional.

- Perdona – dijo la pelirroja sin mirarlo. – Si buscas hablar, no soy buena para eso en este momento. Debo terminar esto, lo de Higgs y un pergamino para Runas, espero poder…

Antes de poder asimilar su idea, Scorpius sacó la varita de sus bolsillos. Con una simple floritura hizo que los libros que levitaban alrededor de ella se acomodaran suavemente sobre la mesa donde se encontraba su capa. Rose se giró con el ceño fruncido y antes que pudiera decir una palabra, Scorpius rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la bajó a su altura.

La pelirroja tenía una expresión de espanto en su rostro. Scorpius acarició la nariz respingada de la chica con la suya, recta y aristócrata. Fijó sus ojos grises en los azules que lo miraban suplicantes, y sonrió antes de rozar con su boca los labios que tanto había ansiado.

El famoso elemento sorpresa. Acarició su boca con lentitud, dulzura; apretándola desde la cintura contra sí, impidiéndole moverse aunque ella estuviera paralizada. La arremetió con un beso brusco, luego de no recibir respuestas. La chica dio un respingo y entreabrió sus labios, permitiéndole así, sin ser adrede, profundizar el beso y realizar una exploración adecuada que lo dejó sin aliento en instantes. Sintió los brazos de la chica enroscándose alrededor de su cuello, lo estaba siguiendo, reprimió una sonrisa sobre su boca para luego morderle con suavidad el labio inferior. La empujó sobre la estantería, disminuyendo aún más el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos, que a esas alturas era nulo. Sus manos no tenían control, había podido lograr desatarle la improvisada coleta que sostenía su enmarañado cabello pelirrojo para poder enterrar sus largas manos en él, imposibilitándole separar la boca de la suya. Rose tampoco se limitó e hizo lo mismo. Quizás, pensó él con dificultad, estaba teniendo un lapso en que la cordura se había escapado de su cuerpo. Le estaba respondiendo al beso con la misma manera frenética con la que él lo hacía. Scorpius escuchó un gemido de satisfacción saliendo de la garganta de la chica, abrió los ojos, encontrándose los de ella cerrados. Se separó unos centímetros, acariciando sus labios con su pulgar derecho, besándolos nuevamente de manera fugaz.

- De verdad tenía ganas de hacer eso – soltó roncamente el rubio alejándose para tomar su capa.

Sin decir una palabra más se fue. Sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba mucho más de lo normal y que se volvería loco si no volvía y continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo hacía segundos. Respiró hondo, soltando el aire entrecortadamente, mientras trataba de recordar cómo podía llegar a las mazmorras donde se ubicaba la Sala Común de Slytherin. No dejó de pensar en Rose ni un segundo, imaginando que todavía debería estar recargada sobre la estantería repleta de libros tratando de recuperar el aliento.

* * *

La entrevista no había salido como esperaba. Sus amigos no estaban demasiado contentos con lo que había dicho acerca del nuevo personaje que acechaba al mundo mágico. No le importaba, ella podía decir lo que quisiera. Siempre. Nunca había tenido un filtro a la hora de hablar y no cambiaría a esas alturas de su vida. ¿Qué podía ocurrir?

Todos estaban exagerando, pensó Kate mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga del uniforme de las Hollyhead Harpies. El entrenamiento había sido asqueroso. Había podido atrapar la snitch en contadas ocasiones, un par de bludgers habían estado a punto de golpearla. Sus reflejos estaban bloqueados aquel día y su entrenadora no estaba contenta al respecto.

- Genial. Simplemente genial – soltó Kate para luego mascullar un improperio.

Se bajó de la escoba unos segundos. Todavía le tocaba dar unas cuántas vueltas al inmenso campo. Castigo gracias a su falta de concentración y compromiso en la práctica. ¿Podría haber algo peor? Sintió la vibración de su espejo a la altura de su corazón. Más regaños, pensó. Lo sacó con un mohín.

- Di mi nombre, contéstame, Kate – habló Fred desde el otro lado.

Kate observó su rostro. Su ceño fruncido.

- Tienes ganas de discutir, ¿Eh, Freddie? – soltó con una risa amarga. – Fred – agregó para activar el artefacto. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Al fin te dignas a responderme – dijo el moreno con un mohín. - ¿A qué hora sales del entrenamiento? Te pasaré a buscar, así no te vuelves a casa sola y…

- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? – bramó Kate echándose para atrás. – No soy una niña, no necesito que te ocupes de mí, ni que me pases a buscar ni nada ¿comprendes?

Fred contorsionó su rostro. ¿La había llamado para eso? Rió por lo bajo, sin un ápice de gracia. Ya no sabía qué creer. Ni qué pensar. Todos estaban equivocados, no le ocurriría nada. Era una estupidez. Y gracias a ellos estaba desconcentrada, y le había ido mal y la habían castigado.

- ¿Todavía no tienes en claro que lo que has hecho fue una idiotez? – agregó Fred con el ceño fruncido y comenzando a levantar la voz. – Has desafiado a ese maniático.

- No lo he hecho – se defendió Kate con una exclamación.

- ¡Si! ¡Lo has hecho! – dio por terminado Fred. - ¿A qué hora sales?

- No te importa – lo cortó Kate. – Eso es todo. Adiós.

Volvió a meter el espejo entre su ropa y se montó a la escoba nuevamente. Pateó el suelo con rapidez y salió disparada, como si escapara de sí misma, de lo que Fred había dicho, de lo que le habían dolido sus palabras. Él se preocupaba por ella, pero sólo porque había tenido un desliz abriendo la boca de más. Eran amigos, era obvio. Muchas veces tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

- Maldito seas, Fred – balbuceó obligándose a no llorar. – Aunque yo soy la idiota, sólo yo ¿Por qué él debería hablar conmigo sin regañarme? ¿Eh? Somos amigos, sólo eso. Sólo yo estoy confundida y equivocada.

Siguió dando vueltas. Maldiciendo. Más que nada a ella misma. Desde hacía un par de días que Fred le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza. Era un imbécil ¿Qué le importaba a ella? Por más que hubiera querido, no podía darle la lección que quería a Fred. Rose y Maggie se lo habían dicho, estaba jugando con fuego y se quemaría. Inevitablemente, ya se había quemado.

Respiró entrecortadamente. Algo andaba mal. El aire se había tornado más pesado, como si estuviera en un lugar cerrado en vez de estar en campo abierto. Sentía miradas fijas en su espalda, cuando giró a ver se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Dos personas, montadas en dos escobas, la seguían. Estaban encapuchados. Un frío la recorrió desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

- Tienen que estar bromeando – dijo sin aliento la castaña, tratando de que su escoba anduviese más rápido para salir por encima del campo de quidditch.

Escuchó risas socarronas detrás de ella. Se sujetó con una mano del mango de la escoba y con la otra tanteó su uniforme sin poder recordar si llevaba su varita encima o la había dejado en el vestuario. Un haz de luz roja le pasó rozando. Miró hacia atrás nuevamente, con los nervios crispados.

- Tienen mala puntería, malditos – vociferó Kate volviéndose, casi llegando al límite del campo.

Ya casi llegaba. Sólo unos centímetros más. Le parecía extraño sin embargo, no había sonidos fuera del lugar. Nada en lo absoluto. Se llevó una sorpresa enorme cuando chocó contra algo parecido a una pared invisible, cayendo en picada hacia abajo. Con el corazón en un puño trató de volver a elevarse y esquivarlos, estaban muy cerca de ella. Con una fuerza descomunal irguió su escoba y se tiró a un lado aún manteniéndose en vuelo. Les pasó muy cerca y lo suficientemente rápido como para poder esquivar el segundo hechizo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba encerrada con ellos. ¿Dónde estaban los cuidadores? ¿Los habrían matado? Recordó lo último que había hablado con Fred. Con una puntada en el pecho imaginó lo peor. ¿Y si él había ido a buscarla y lo habían herido o matado? Tenía que salir de allí y encontrarlo. Las piernas y los brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo excesivo que estaba haciendo, pero no se rendiría. Podía contra ellos. Podía hacerlo.

- No te escaparás, niña – escuchó decir a una de las personas que la perseguía.

Rogaba a Merlín poder hacerlo. Siguió volando en zigzag, no tenía ninguna protección. No tenía su varita consigo. Lo único que podía esperar era que alguien fuera y la ayudara. Arrugó los ojos haciendo que las lágrimas de impotencia que se anegaban en ellos la dejaran ver. Seguía rodeada de hechizos. Estaba ciega. Resistiéndose frente a dos personas que no podía ver, que la estaban atacando a traición.

Había disminuido la altura considerablemente, tratando de que ellos se equivocaran y cayeran. No lo estaba logrando. Se internó por debajo de las gradas, esquivando los tirantes de madera que las sostenían.

Pero ocurrió lo inevitable. Sólo fue una punzada de dolor y un golpe cuando cayó. Sólo eso. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro rogó que Fred estuviera bien, a sabiendas de que ella ya estaba perdida.

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá, espero sus comentarios - ¡sean buenos o malos son bien recibidos!_  
_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,_

_¡Saludos!_

_Sofi. _


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Buenas! Acá les dejo el capítulo diez, no comento mucho al respecto... Simplemente se los dejo jajaja._

_Espero que les guste._

_**DISCLAIMER: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN** pertenece a JK Rowling. El resto mío._

* * *

**Capítulo X**

Una impertinencia. Sí, eso era. Impertinente. Se había abusado de su nueva cordialidad hacia él y la había arremetido como si fuera una cualquiera de la que podría disponer a su antojo. Rose Weasley apretó el paso sosteniendo sus libros firmemente presionados contra su pecho. Lucía desmejorada, había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela, girando sobre sí misma en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se sentía ultrajada. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza a Scorpius Malfoy al besarla de manera tal? Y ella había sido una idiota, ¿por qué demonios no había reaccionado? Debería haberlo alejado de ella desde un primer momento. Sabía que se había equivocado dándole aquel voto de confianza.

Frunció el ceño al ver a su primo Albus acercarse con paso lento y algo adormilado. El chico de cabello azabache se pasó una mano por la cabeza de manera perezosa, ahogando un bostezo sin molestarse en cubrirse la boca. Le sonrió quedamente a medida que avanzaba hacia ella. La pelirroja percibió claramente cómo se sonrojaba desde la punta de los pies hasta las orejas.

Rose hizo un ademán para esquivarlo, a lo que el chico se quedó atónito y atinó a impedirle el paso. Rose lo miró disgustada. Seguramente él ya había hablado de la situación, y su primo se sentiría victorioso, puesto que él había insinuado aquella suerte de atracción en un primer momento. Estaba molesta. Furiosa.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – preguntó Albus con una mueca.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – contraatacó la primogénita de Ron y Hermione.

Albus alzó una ceja, circunspecto. No estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de los cambios de humor de su prima. Siempre había sido exactamente igual y nada ni nadie podía cambiarla.

- Hum… ¿quieres contarme lo que ha sucedido? – volvió el chico mientras la tomaba de un brazo para seguir caminando entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían al Gran Salón para desayunar.

- No – negó la pelirroja mirando al suelo. Si él no lo sabía, no se enteraría por ella.

- De acuerdo – dijo Albus derrotado.

Albus le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la escoltó hasta donde desayunarían antes de comenzar aquel día, que agradecían que fuera sábado.

En la larga mesa de Gryffindor todos estaban lo suficientemente dormidos como para hacer bullicio desde temprano, pero aún así algunas animadas voces se alzaban por sobre otras. Los primos se sentaron junto a los demás, mientras se servían la primera comida del día.

Roxanne, quien se hallaba sentada junto a Frank Longbottom y frente a Rose, miró a su prima abriendo sus expresivos ojos oscuros, mientras la pateaba por debajo de la mesa. La pelirroja le hizo un gesto que indicaba claramente que luego hablarían con calma y siguió concentrada en su tostada, la cual parecía resultarle muy interesante.

A los pocos minutos se les unieron Lily Potter y Hugo Weasley. Ellos parecían estar susurrándole al otro. El hijo menor de Ron y Hermione se sentó junto a su hermana pegando uno de sus anchos hombros e inclinándose hacia un costado. Muchas veces Rose pensaba que el paso del tiempo era tal, que no recordaba cómo era su hermano antes, años atrás. Pese a que el parecido que tenía Hugo con su padre daba miedo, el más joven de la familia había heredado la contextura física de su tío Charlie. Y era muy notable. Su padre no era tan ancho de espaldas y corpulento, cosa que le había traído muchos beneficios al pequeño Hugo cuando se probó para ser golpeador en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y triunfó.

Hugo se inclinó para ver mejor a su hermana con una tostada aún en su boca. El chico frunció el ceño y su larga nariz repleta de pecas se arrugó.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – habló el pelirrojo con dificultad mientras tragaba.

La pelirroja lo miró reprobadoramente, arrugando su respingada y pecosa nariz. El chico comprendió el mensaje y terminó de comer antes de volver a hablarle.

- Que conste que estoy de buen humor, hermanita – sonrió el chico pasando una de sus manos por su cabello rojo corto casi al ras. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿A quién debo golpear?

Rose sonrió con cariño y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

- A nadie, estoy bien – contestó quedamente la chica.

- No parece – refutó Hugo con seriedad. - ¿Estás segura?

- Sí – volvió a decir la pelirroja plasmando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

- Es una suerte que las chicas sepan que eres mi hermana – sonrió el chico. – Tendrías problemas.

- Bromista – soltó Rose volviendo a su taza de té. – Deberíamos llamar a algunos más para entrenarnos… No estaría mal.

- Para nada mal – dijo Albus mirando para la mesa de Hufflepuff con aire distraído. – Podría ir a buscar a Anna y a Scor para ir a hablar afuera.

- Yo, en lo personal, diría que lo hagamos – soltó Frank hablando por primera vez. – James había insinuado que seamos más.

Albus se encaminó a la mesa de Hufflepuff donde la prima de Maggie se hallaba sentada, apartada del resto de sus compañeros como era usual. El chico de cabello negro azabache saludó a los que lo habían mirado sorprendidos en cuanto se acercó a Anna, extrañados que la buscara a ella.

- Hola, Al – lo saludó Regina Cooper con una sonrisa coqueta.

Siempre había sospechado que aquella chica tenía intenciones no del todo claras y de términos amistosos con él. No estaba mal, nunca había insinuado aquello, pero simplemente no le interesaba. La retaca rubia comenzó a enrollarse uno de sus formados bucles con su dedo índice mientras sonreía coquetamente. Albus suspiró cansado y le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza. Se inclinó a Anna, que pegó un respingo al notar que el chico estaba justo detrás de ella.

- ¿Cómo estás? - prosiguió la chica enfocando sus ojos castaños en los suyos.

- Bien – soltó escuetamente Albus. – Anna, ¿puedes venir conmigo?

La asustadiza castaña asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos de color avellana lo miraban con preocupación. Por un momento, y sólo lo que eso duró, Albus sintió una pequeña descarga colarse por su cuerpo. Decidió restarle importancia, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.

- ¡Anna! – exclamó Regina riendo con sus otras dos amigas, dispuesta a jugarle una mala pasada a la otra chica. - ¡No sabía que salías con Albus Potter! ¡Lo tenías bien escondido!

Albus notó cierto recelo bajo su tono de voz, como si ella fuera a regocijarse cuando él le dijera que no estaba saliendo con Anna O'Connell. Por lo que el pelinegro optó posar suavemente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Anna y sonreír con tranquilidad.

- Eso es porque Anna es muy tímida – dijo Albus sin siquiera pensarlo. – Y habíamos decidido tomarlo con calma.

La castaña se volvió a él con los ojos como platos.

- Albus yo… yo… - titubeó la prima de Maggie tan colorada que si se ocultaba delante de un estandarte de Gryffindor nadie la notaría.

- Ya está, es bueno que Regina lo sepa, amor – sonrió Albus dudando si podía pasarle un brazo por los hombros sin que ella se espantara o quedarse como estaba.

Optó por la primera opción en cuanto la chica se puso de pie. Ella no dio ningún respingo, simplemente se quedó de piedra bajo su abrazo.

Su compañera de Hufflepuff, por el contrario, estaba echando espuma por la boca. Las otras dos cuchicheaban detrás de la rubia sorprendidas de la declaración del hijo de Harry y Ginny.

- Oh – logró articular la rubia de Hufflepuff. – Claro… Siempre me habían dicho que desconfiara de las calladas, nunca lo había creído. Desde luego me he equivocado. – posó su mirada en Anna, que estaba notablemente nerviosa. – Has atrapado un pez gordo, O'Connell – sonrió felinamente, casi mostrando sus colmillos afilados a punto de saltarle al cuello. – Debes tener tus encantos ocultos por…

- Ya cállate, Regina – soltó otra chica desde el lado opuesto a la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

- No te metas, Amelia – exclamó Regina con el ceño fruncido.

La chica se puso de pie. Albus le sonrió disimuladamente mientras se acercaba a su compañera. Amelia Finch-Fletchley alzó una ceja a su compañera, desafiante. La chica era la cazadora del equipo de Hufflepuff y siempre se había llevado bien con la familia en general. Amelia se pasó una de sus manos por su ondulado cabello castaño y alzó una de sus cejas, que enmarcaban sus expresivos ojos azules.

- Si tú no has podido atrapar al pez gordo, no deberías molestar a Anna – dijo Amelia. Miró a Albus con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estás, Al? Comienza la temporada, ¿tienes miedo?

Albus rió con verdaderas ganas sacando, a su vez, de su campo de visión a Regina Cooper.

- Eso quisieras, les patearemos el trasero – soltó el pelinegro con camaradería.

- Sí, claro – sonrió Amelia. – Eso está por verse.

Regina Cooper se alejó bufando por lo bajo. Amelia sonrió a espaldas de su compañera y se volvió, nuevamente, a los otros dos.

- Es una idiota, no deberías hacerle caso – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Anna. – Ni a ella ni a los demás.

- No les hago caso – dijo Anna no muy convencida.

Albus aún con el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y habiéndose percatado de que, a pesar de que Regina Cooper no estaba más allí, se sentía muy a gusto transmitiéndole algo así como confianza. Ella aún no se había removido nerviosa sino que continuaba relajada y sin notarlo siquiera.

- Hum… Amelia, quizás podrías acompañarnos – dijo Albus circunspecto.

- A mí no me gustan las cosas raras, chicos – bromeó la chica con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules.

Anna se alejó de Albus, dejándolo confundido y lamentando que lo hubiera hecho. Él le sonrió por unos instantes.

- Estamos reclutando – soltó el pelinegro sin más. – Sabes de todo lo que está ocurriendo…

- ¿Reclutando? – repitió Amelia con las cejas alzadas. – Me gusta como suena, ¿sabías que mis padres estuvieron en el famoso ED? ¡No podía creerlo!

- ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? Se los mencionaré al mío cuando pueda – rió Albus ante aquel comentario.

- Susan y Justin - sonrió la chica. – Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, no los creía capaces de hacer eso ni rebeldes como para formar parte de un club revolucionario.

Albus desvió su vista a Anna, que seguía estando callada y sin siquiera pestañear. Se fijó en sus facciones. Su rostro delgado y ovalado, pálido con un par de pecas repartidas sobre sus mejillas; sus ojos de color avellana, claros, con largas pestañas oscuras; su cabello castaño atado en una coleta. Se fijó en su boca. Seguro que tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Abrió los ojos tragando saliva con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Anna no era más que un pequeño animal asustado. Quizás en parte fuera eso lo que lo impulsaba a querer protegerla de cualquiera que se metiera con ella.

Quizás pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla. Lo que había hecho acarrearía muchísimas consecuencias. Regina Cooper era una chismosa, seguramente todos pensarían en un par de horas que él y Anna salían juntos. De verdad lo había hecho sin pensarlo ni dudarlo. La había metido en problemas aunque no quisiera, pero podía ayudarla en cierto modo gracias a lo que había dicho.

Clavó su mirada en Amelia nuevamente y sonrió. La chica lo observaba con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa en sus labios.

- Roxanne forma parte del club, ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica alejándose un poco, cuando Albus asintió con la cabeza, siguió caminando dirigiéndose donde estaban los Gryffindor. – Hablaré con ella entonces.

Albus se quedó de pie, con Anna mirándolo confundida.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada. – No me molesta lo que digan, pero ahora tendré que aguantar sus burlas cuando se enteren de que tú y yo…

El pelinegro le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hacia afuera, indicándole silencio, puesto que muchos seguían observando la escena. Se alejaron del Gran Salón hacia los jardines del colegio donde, siendo muy temprano todavía, no había muchos estudiantes vagando. Se acercó al haya junto al lago, apoyándose sobre él, mientras la chica continuaba mirándolo confundida.

- Nunca antes me habías hablado, ahora debes hacerlo por obligación – empezó la chica un poco más desenvuelta. – No era necesario que dijeras una mentira que no se puede sostener bajo ningún concepto y…

- Hum… creo que esa es la frase más larga que te he escuchado decir – la cortó Albus con una sonrisa. – No te preocupes, la podremos sostener…

- ¿De qué me sirve mentir acerca de esto? – dijo Anna pasándose unos dedos temblorosos sobre su cabello castaño.

Albus pensó durante unos segundos antes de responderle. Anna caminó delante de él y se sentó sobre el césped que crecía débilmente a orillas del Lago Negro. Él se acercó e hizo lo mismo.

- No saben que existo – siguió Anna. – Y está bien que sea así.

- No está bien – soltó Albus con decisión.

- Estoy en mi último año y tranquila con respecto a esto – habló la chica fijando su vista al horizonte que se perdía tras los límites del castillo. – Estabas en Pociones ayer – agregó mirándolo. – Que yo hubiera hecho el mejor Filtro de los Muertos Vivos les causó gracia…

- ¿A quiénes? – le preguntó Albus con una ceja alzada. – Que tengas aptitudes para Pociones no es…

- Filtro de los Muertos Vivos, consideran que estoy muerta en vida porque no hablo con nadie – lo interrumpió Anna con calma. – Ese fue el comentario por el que reían.

Albus apretó sus manos y fijó su vista donde antes lo hacía la chica. Él no había escuchado el comentario. Ni él mismo le había prestado mucha atención antes y se sentía culpable en cierto modo. Desde luego que no se hubiera burlado nunca de ella si la hubiera notado antes.

- Que tú finjas salir conmigo, no me ayudará… será todo como siempre – siguió la chica. –Además que te traería muchos problemas si mi padre llegara a salir de Azkaban por ejemplo.

- Tu padre me importa un rábano – soltó el pelinegro con disgusto.

- Además de que si sales con alguien – siguió la chica haciendo caso omiso a su comentario – te pedirán explicaciones por esto…

- No tengo interés en salir con ninguna chica – dijo Albus mirándola. – Tendré una excusa para defenderte y no se meterán contigo.

- No servirá… - empezó diciendo Anna.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa. – Probemos, ¿qué dices?

- No estoy muy cómoda con esto, Albus – respondió Anna en un susurro.

- Pero probemos – repitió el chico con una sonrisa. – Para que funcione tienes que dejar que te toque… - en cuanto Anna abrió los ojos como platos, Albus se puso completamente rojo al darse cuenta lo mal que había sonado su comentario. – No me refería a… Me refería a que te toque como recién. De hecho me sorprendió que no te fueras corriendo. – Anna suspiró cansinamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. – Además tienes que permitirte hablar con el resto, ya no hay nadie que controle lo que haces.

- Pero… - volvió a decir Anna estrujándose las manos.

- No es tan difícil – soltó Albus. – Por ejemplo, tienes a Amelia en Hufflepuff… Puedes hablar con ella, es una buena chica.

- Sí, lo es – asintió Anna. - ¿Pero por qué tendría interés de hablar conmigo?

Albus sonrió quedamente y le pasó, otra vez, un brazo por los hombros.

- Yo tengo interés en hablar contigo – sonrió el chico. – Los demás también lo deben de tener…

Minutos después se unieron a ellos los que estaban en la mesa de desayuno. También Amelia Finch-Fletchley, que conversaba alegremente con Roxanne acerca de cómo Hufflepuff destrozaría a Gryffindor en la copa de aquel año.

Rose se sentó junto a Albus con una mirada circunspecta, mientras que los demás hicieron lo mismo hasta formar una ronda. Lily fue la primera que habló en general, junto a Hugo, que se había unido a Roxanne y Amelia.

- Sería bueno saber cuándo comenzaremos a entrenar – dijo la menor de los Potter enfocando sus ojos castaños en cada uno de los demás. – Y cómo haremos para llamar a que se unan más, dónde serían los entrenamientos y…

- Estás sonando como mi madre – comentó Hugo con una ceja alzada.

- Lily tiene razón – dijo Albus con una sonrisa. – Invitaremos a conocidos, como el caso de Amelia que supongo que todos aceptan que se una…

- Falta tu amigo – habló nuevamente Hugo con cierto desprecio. - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido hoy que no vino?

En ese momento la charla quedó interrumpida por una lechuza que se posó justo delante de ellos. Pudieron reconocer a Anthea, la lechuza de color café que pertenecía a James Potter. Albus le quitó el pergamino de la pata con rapidez.

El pelinegro tenía el ceño fruncido y a cada segundo empalidecía más y más. Miró a sus primos con horror a través de sus ojos verdes. Rose le quitó la carta de las manos. Línea tras línea sentía la angustia aflorándole por los poros.

_Tienen a Kate. Se han comunicado con mi padre hace unos minutos. No sabemos qué hacer… Esto no tenía que pasar._

_Quédense en Hogwarts, no intenten hacer nada estúpido y cuiden de los más chicos._

_Cuando tenga una novedad, les avisaré._

_Tenemos que organizarnos y rápido. Creo que deberíamos discutir la idea de que se unan más a nosotros. No nos vendrían mal más personas._

_Al y Lily, quédense a Anthea por las dudas. _

_Hablamos pronto,_

_James._

Rose se encontró a sí misma con las manos temblándole a más no poder y las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos azules. Mientras ella estaba absorta leyendo la carta de su primo, Albus se había quedado en silencio, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar con los demás mirando la escena sorprendidos. Todos habían cambiado sus expresiones comunes de sábado por la mañana a unas sombrías y llenas de preocupación.

En ese preciso instante, Scorpius se acercó a ellos con el paso pesado. Ahogó un bostezo con una de sus largas manos y saludó con la cabeza a todos, dirigiéndole una mirada sugestiva a Rose sin reparar en la expresión de la pelirroja. Cuando pudo distinguirla abrió sus ojos grises de inmediato.

- Han capturado a Kate – dijo Albus poniéndose de pie de inmediato. - ¿Qué haremos?

- Ponernos a entrenar mientras llegan novedades – soltó Scorpius con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría.

- ¡Tienen a Kate! ¡¿Es que no has escuchado, imbécil? – exclamó Rose dando un salto para acercarse a él.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros desde aquí? – retrucó el rubio tomándola por los hombros. Rose se zafó con ambos brazos. - ¿Qué podemos hacer? Dime, quiero escuchar tu plan brillante – agregó y se volvió a los demás. – Tenemos que empezar con esto.

- ¿Dónde propones que entrenemos? – preguntó Hugo sin mirar al Slytherin.

Scorpius se paseó por unos segundos sin poder quedarse quieto. La mirada de Rose le penetraba la cabeza, lo estaba desgarrando completamente. Se fijó en sus ojos azules inundados, su labio superior tembloroso sirviendo de plataforma para las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer… y esa mirada. Una mirada llena de tristeza y hasta repulsión hacia él.

- Sala multipropósito, después del almuerzo – concluyó Scorpius mirando el suelo, reprimiéndose de abrazar a Rose.

- Me parece bien – soltó Albus alejándose. – Iré a llamar a James. Nos vemos luego.

Uno a uno se fueron retirando. Scorpius se quedó estaqueado en el mismo lugar, con la mirada fija en la misma persona. Rose hizo un ademán a irse, pálida como la cera, luciendo cansada y enferma pese a que la brutal noticia era demasiado reciente. El rubio la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la giró hacia él. Observó con el rabillo del ojo que Hugo Weasley miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina.

- Deja a mi hermana en este instante – dijo el chico con un tono amenazador.

- Tu hermana puede defenderse sola – soltó Scorpius volviéndose hacia él. – Serán dos minutos y te la devolveré.

- No soy un maldito paquete – bramó Rose. – Ve Hugo, tengo unas cosas que aclarar con este idiota.

El hijo menor de Ron y Hermione se alejó refunfuñando. Scorpius miró a Rose nuevamente. Se tomó las manos por la espalda y caminó con lentitud hacia el haya, quedando con la espalda apoyada en este, con el castillo detrás de ellos.

La pelirroja se acercó a él con determinación y, una vez de frente, le propinó un cachetazo que resonó a su alrededor.

Scorpius dejó el rostro mirando hacia el costado por unos segundos. Manteniéndose serio e inamovible. Cuando se giró a la chica, ella respiraba de manera entrecortada y aún tenía su mano en alto.

- Golpéame todo lo que quieras, Rose – dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral.

Rose hizo el intento de hablar, pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de su boca. Se vio silenciada por un nudo en su garganta y unas profundas ganas de llorar. Quería estar enojada con él, quería odiarlo, pero en su cabeza no había espacio para eso. Todo estaba ocupado por el secuestro de su amiga. Se estaba limpiando torpemente las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica cuando sintió los brazos del rubio rodearla con suma delicadeza. La pelirroja no necesitó permiso ni indicaciones para apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y llorar con amargura.

- Ella estará bien – le susurró el chico mientras le acariciaba el cabello con premura.

Rose se quedó escuchando sus palabras como un eco. Quería que lo estuviera, rogaba que fuera así. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Scorpius clavados en ella. Eran muy diferentes a los que había visto hacía instantes. Estaban cargados de amabilidad, comprensión.

- No es el momento para que vuelva hacerlo – sonrió el rubio con amargura, rozando con los dedos la barbilla de la primogénita de Ron y Hermione. – Sabes que deseo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó simplemente Rose.

Scorpius sonrió a modo de respuesta. Le besó la frente cerrando los ojos por un momento y le tomó la mano para volver al castillo, guiándola y dándole de aquella manera toda la seguridad y tranquilidad que podía.

* * *

No lograba comprender aún dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado. El sonido de la puerta de su habitación azotándose contra el marco se escuchó a lo lejos, como si él estuviera anestesiado y sus sentidos hubieran perdido su capacidad completa.

Fred miró su habitación sin poder reconocer nada de lo que había allí, con lo que convivía día tras día. Sentía sus extremidades pesadas y la cabeza a punto de estallarle en mil pedazos. La cama estaba deshecha, sus calderos, productos terminados, otros inconclusos, el piso de madera cubierto de cosas inservibles y ropa. A pesar de que todo estaba de la misma manera en la que lo había dejado aquella mañana, su percepción había cambiado.

Se acercó a la mesa de madera ubicada frente a su cama, tomando con las manos temblorosas una varita falsa. La observó sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué le importaba? La arrojó con hastío sobre el mueble, y volvió a mirarlo con un hormigueo recorriéndolo por todo el cuerpo. El corazón había comenzado a latirle con fuerza, los oídos le zumbaban, no podía escuchar nada. No quería escuchar nada ni a nadie. Apretó los puños y con un grito descomunal arremetió contra lo que estuviera cerca de él. Arrojó todo el contenido de la mesa contra las paredes, destrozando a su paso, volteándola patas arriba sin medir lo que hacía. Pateó las puertas de su armario, quitó las sábanas oscuras de la cama con fuerza. Se percató de que no había dejado de gritar ni un segundo. Nunca se había detenido ni un instante y a cada minuto la ira afloraba más. Ya no tenía nada que arrojar ni romper, por lo que siguió golpeando las paredes blancas sintiéndose impotente y desgraciado. Culpable. No hubiera ocurrido si la hubiera ido a buscar como había dicho.

No supo cuándo habían entrado sus padres ni cómo habían logrado encerrarlo entre sus brazos, impidiéndole moverse.

- ¡Es mi maldita culpa! – bramó Fred queriendo zafarse. - ¡Mi culpa!

Angelina lo miró con sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza aún. Toda la vitalidad de la mujer, que una vez había sido la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, se había casi extinguido al ver a su hijo de esa manera.

George, caracterizado por su sentido del humor, estaba serio y sin saber qué decir en aquel momento. Las pocas canas que surcaban su cabello rojo y corto, denotaban experiencia; al igual que sus ojos castaños que habían visto mucho, más de lo que cualquiera podría querer. No tenía nada que decir para consolar a su hijo y eso le dolía mucho más que cualquier cosa.

- La matarán – susurró el moreno sintiéndose agotado y dolorido. – La matarán…

Sus padres lo abrazaron con fuerza, mientras se rendía a las lágrimas, en medio de la habitación destrozada.

- No pienses de esa manera – soltó George con determinación. – Si no la encuentran, esa chica logrará patearles el trasero a esos malditos.

- Los mataré – rugió Fred.

- Ahora no puedo dudarlo demasiado, has destrozado la habitación – dijo Angelina acariciándole el cabello. – Pero no podremos dejar que lo hagas, ella estará bien.

- No puedo pedirte que dejes de ser tú – empezó George nuevamente buscando la mirada de su hijo. – Pero no hagas estupideces ni te pongas en peligro.

Fred lo miró seriamente, negó con la cabeza apretando los dientes. Haría lo que pensaba que era correcto o necesario en el momento. Se preguntó por milésima vez dónde la tendrían y cuánto tardarían los aurors en encontrarla, esperando que cuando lo hicieran no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Harry se inclinó sobre la silla de su oficina una vez más. Era un lugar bastante amplio y luminoso, pese a que las ventanas eran falsas y que la luz solar, que se colaba por las rendijas de las persianas, fueran producto de la magia misma. Sobre su escritorio de caoba se esparcían varios pergaminos y plumas. Un tarro de tinta negra casi vacío manchaba el antiguo mueble. Tenía pocos en realidad. A la mesa se le sumaban una biblioteca, repleta de libros que en algunas ocasiones había tenido que chequear, un sillón algo maltratado ubicado bajo la ventana y un archivero de metal que contenía el registro de cada actividad ilícita realizada en el mundo de los magos.

El pelinegro sostenía la carta sobre sus manos y cerrando los ojos, deseando infantilmente que cuando volviera a abrirlos el contenido de esta se hubiera esfumado. Pero no, seguía allí. Todo tenía que complicarse. Todo volvía a complicarse. Volvía a tocarlos de cerca. Una amiga de sus hijos y sobrinos estaba en manos del que hacía llamarse Udyat.

La noche anterior había recibido la llamada carta informativa y había salido corriendo al Departamento de Aurors sin mediar palabras con su familia. Había ocultado el pergamino lacrado con el logo característico de Udyat. Quien fuera ese personaje estaba completamente loco. Sólo le tomó unos segundos leerlo e informar que comenzaran a realizar las pericias correspondientes sobre el campo de quidditch y la carta en sí.

Golpearon a la puerta de madera con cierta rapidez. Harry indicó que entraran sin levantar la voz siquiera.

Ginny ingresó luciendo una expresión sombría. Se acercó a su marido con lentitud, luego de que él se pusiera de pie, y lo abrazó reconfortándolo. La pelirroja sabía que no era fácil para él. Para ninguno en realidad, pero Harry había podido eliminar sus fantasmas con el tiempo, y ahora volvían a aparecer bajo otro nombre, en otra circunstancia, pero peligroso de todas formas. El maniático actual no tenía rostro.

La menor de los hermanos Weasley lo tomó por ambas mejillas, sintiendo cómo la barba del auror le raspaba las palmas de las manos y lo besó con suavidad. No tenían la necesidad de decir algo, simplemente se veían y sabían lo que pensaba el otro.

Harry volvió a recargarse sobre ella, viéndola en ese momento y siempre como su pilar. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposa inclinándose hacia abajo y suspiró, dejándose acariciar el cabello como si fuera un niño pidiendo a gritos cariño.

- ¿James ha dicho algo? – preguntó Harry en un susurro.

- Está como loco corriendo y avisando – respondió Ginny sin dejar de pasar sus delgados dedos por el cabello de color azabache de Harry. – Antes de que me fuera, se había marchado a la casa de Maggie.

- Está bien – dijo el pelinegro separándose unos centímetros. – He hablado con ella, está muy afectada…

- Era imaginable – comentó Ginny con una mueca. – Pero encontrarán a Kate.

- Lo haremos, cueste lo que cueste – dijo Harry con determinación.

- ¿No deberías volver a casa a descansar? – volvió la pelirroja posando su mano sobre el rostro cansado de su esposo.

- No puedo – Harry acompañó la respuesta con una negación de su cabeza y acto seguido sonrió besándole la punta de la nariz a Ginny. – Cuando encontremos a Kate, prometo que dormiremos un día entero…

- ¿Dormiremos? – rió Ginny.- ¿En plural?

- Claro que sí – dijo Harry con tono jocoso. – No te dejaré respirar – la abrazó con fuerza, estrujándola. – Dormiremos así.

Ginny rió roncamente y se apresuró para buscar los labios de Harry. Se fundieron en un beso tranquilo y cargado de amor. Entrelazó los brazos detrás del cuello del auror esparciendo besos por su barbilla sin afeitar.

- Vuelve al trabajo entonces… No hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte aquí – dijo la pelirroja besándolo por última vez.

- No hagas que me arrepienta de quedarme – bromeó el pelinegro, permitiéndose relajarse un poco.

Recordó una frase de Dumbledore en ese instante. Sólo tenía que recordar que la luz vencía a la oscuridad… sólo tenía que recordar que la luz estaba justo delante de sus ojos.

* * *

¿Qué hacía ahí? Estaba todo oscuro. No fue hasta que sintió la punzada de dolor en sus brazos, cuando notó que un par de grilletes la sostenían desde el techo. La tensión se los adormecía y a la vez las muñecas le escocían, seguramente cuando estaba desvanecida el único soporte había sido aquel. Comenzó a sentir miedo. Nunca había sentido tanto. El corazón le palpitaba rápida y dolorosamente golpeando contra su caja torácica. Tomó aire por la nariz, con toda la fuerza que podía, tratando de controlar su respiración forzosa y de ahogar los sollozos que salían de su garganta.

No podía ver siquiera delante de ella, pero sentía la presencia de una persona en aquella habitación. El olor a humedad le perforaba las fosas nasales. Estaba descalza, una sensación de pánico la inundó cuando sus dedos tocaron agua en el suelo que a duras penas podía rozar. El cabello se le pegaba a la cara, quizás se había lastimado al caer y lo que producía aquello era sangre.

Recordó la persecución en el campo de quidditch, el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo cuando pudieron alcanzarla.

- Malditos cobardes – balbuceó Kate bajando la cabeza. - ¿Quién está ahí?

Nadie respondió. El silencio no hacía más que desesperarla aún más. La matarían, Fred tenía razón. Rió sin ganas, amargamente, su destino estaba echado. Moriría en manos de aquellos cobardes.

Sintió un par de pasos detrás de ella. Se giró con rapidez, gimiendo de dolor.

- Sé que estás ahí, responde – gruñó la castaña.

- Falta poco, McCarthy, despreocúpate – habló una voz profunda. – Tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos.

Se le heló la sangre nuevamente. Quiso gritar. Gritar con ira e impotencia.

Una luz se filtró cuando abrieron la puerta de esas mazmorras. Kate arrugó sus ojos tras sentir aquel impacto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de que estaba allí? Sus padres estarían preocupados. Eso si se habían enterado. Maldijo por lo bajo y divisó a las dos figuras encapuchadas que ingresaban. Sumados a la persona anterior, comenzaron a reír con estridencia.

- Que comience la fiesta – habló una mujer esta vez, prendiendo una triste lámpara de aceite ubicada en un rincón.

No podía verles la cara. Estaban encapuchados y con largas túnicas negras. Y no se había equivocado, eran tres, y estaban listos.

Kate pudo apretar los dientes y contraer cada músculo de su cuerpo antes de que el primer Cruciatus la atravesara. No había servido de nada. Escuchaba a lo lejos gritos, reconociendo su propia voz desgarrada. Las piernas ya no la sostenían, pero el sufrimiento era tal que no podía diferenciar qué parte de su cuerpo dolía más. Tampoco pudo reconocer cuándo había terminado aquel suplicio.

- Es una pena que el jefe no pueda venir – habló una tercera persona. Su voz era más chillona que la del otro hombre, y parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo. – Nos divertiremos igual, ¿Eh, McCarthy?

- El séquito de inadaptados te demostrará que no deberías haber abierto la boca, niña – dijo la mujer. – _¡Crucio!_

* * *

- La encontrarán – bramó James paseándose delante de la chimenea del departamento que Maggie y Kate compartían. – Sino lo hacen ellos, lo haremos nosotros.

Maggie lo miró con los ojos vacíos, recargada sobre el respaldar de un sillón de un cuerpo. Por más vueltas que le dieran al asunto, ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada al respecto. Por más que quisieran salir corriendo y salvar a Kate de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando dondequiera que estuviese, no tenían nada. No sabían nada de su paradero ni siquiera el Departamento de Aurors sospechaba de posibles bases de operación.

La pelirroja sintió frío y se abrazó a sí misma. Había estado toda la noche levantada a la espera de novedades, no se había quitado el pijama siquiera. Un pantalón de algodón de color escarlata le cubría las piernas y llevaba un sweater de color crema que le quedaba demasiado grande. No le importaba su aspecto físico en ese momento. Ni su cabello revuelto producto de haberse levantado de un salto de la cama, ni las bolsas debajo de sus ojos cansados.

Volvió a mirar a James, que no estaba mucho mejor que ella, y respiró hondo. Observó al chico fijar sus ojos castaños, ocultos detrás de los lentes de marco negro, en ella.

- Te prepararé el desayuno – soltó James nervioso encaminándose a la cocina.

Sin la posibilidad de retrucar, Maggie lo siguió y lo contempló mientras ponía la tetera al fuego, hacía tostadas y retiraba las tazas limpias de adentro de la alacena. Siempre moviéndose con seguridad y determinación.

- ¿Té? – preguntó el primogénito de Harry y Ginny fijando su mirada en ella.

- Café – respondió Maggie autómata sin dejar de abrazarse recargada sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Una vez hubo terminado de preparar todo, el pelirrojo levitó las cosas a la mesa de cerezo que se hallaba ubicada en la sala, donde hacía minutos habían estado. Las depositó sin mucho entusiasmo e hizo que Maggie se sentara frente a él y comenzara a comer bajo su mirada. Si las cosas no eran fáciles para ninguno de ellos, no podía imaginar cómo serían para ella. Había perdido a sus padres hacía poco más de un mes y ahora una de sus mejores amigas estaba en peligro de muerte. Tomó su taza de café y observó el brebaje oscuro mientras los vidrios de los lentes se le empañaban. Volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa y suspiró.

- No tengo hambre – balbuceó James apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

- Ni yo – soltó Maggie. - ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?

- Están buscando, pero no hay rastros en ninguna parte afuera del campo de quidditch – respondió el pelirrojo. – Como si se hubieran esfumado.

Maggie se quedó pensando sin responderle una sola palabra. Tomó una tostada como un acto reflejo y se la llevó a la boca. Le sabía a ceniza, pero ¿Qué más daba? La chimenea profirió un estruendo y Fred Weasley cayó en medio de la sala con los ojos llorosos. Sin decir nada se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a ellos. Maggie estiró uno de sus brazos y le tomó una de sus manos morenas y llena de cicatrices en un gesto de apoyo. El chico la miró y sonrió con nerviosismo, sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

James le palmeó un hombro a su primo, pasándole su café intacto para que lo bebiera él. Fred alzó la taza con sus manos temblorosas y bebió el contenido de un trago.

- Tienen que encontrarla – pudo decir mientras se rascaba de manera frenética su rostro cubierto de barba incipiente. – Tienen que hacerlo.

* * *

Sentía la boca seca. Quizás estaba allí desde hacía minutos, horas, días tal vez. Ellos no se habían detenido ni un instante. Los Cruciatus la golpeaban una y otra vez. Nada tenía coherencia. Aunque la voz ya se le había puesto ronca y a cada maldición gritaba aún más que antes, sus sentidos no estaban tan alertas como antes. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor mismo. Escuchaba a su mente suplicando que terminaran aquello. Que la mataran de una vez por todas. Pero tenía mucho por lo que luchar, le quedaba mucho por hacer. Todavía no había jugado su primer partido como profesional, no había amado verdaderamente. Una imagen de Fred se le instaló en la mente. Inmediatamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La última vez que había hablado con él, habían discutido, le había negado lo innegable. Al principio se había puesto bastante animada cuando notó que la llamaba. Si había alguien a quien quería en el sentido amoroso de la palabra era a él. Recordó algunos momentos que habían compartido. Sí, lo quería, y él nunca lo sabría. Bajó la cabeza ocultando las lágrimas.

- Esto recién empieza, anímate – habló la mujer con un tono jocoso.

Kate pudo verla caminar detrás de ella por el rabillo del ojo. Sintió una presión punzante en el pecho. Como un borde clavado justo encima de su corazón. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando notó lo que era. El espejo. No habían encontrado su espejo. Un ápice de esperanza la iluminó.

- Bien – volvió la mujer mientras los otros dos reían fuertemente. – Esto será igual de divertido.

El primer latigazo resonó en su espalda. Kate gritó por la sorpresa del impacto. La mujer rió acompañada por los otros dos. Uno de los hombres levantó su varita y siguió con la labor de aquella maldición imperdonable. ¿Habría algo peor que aquello? La cabeza le daba vueltas. Latigazos y Cruciatus intercalados. La carne desgarrada de su espalda y la sangre escurriéndose hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. Bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de su corazón, donde había descubierto que seguía el artefacto rearmado por Fred y Rose.

- La unión… - susurró apretando los dientes cuando un nuevo golpe la desestabilizó – del rebaño consigue que el lobo se acueste con hambre – terminó de habilitarlo. Otro Cruciatus la golpeó de lleno. Sólo tenía que decir un nombre. Cualquiera que fuera.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó la mujer entre risas. – ¿Has dicho algo McCarthy?

Kate jadeó con cansancio. No le respondió. Su cuerpo parecía pesar más de una tonelada. Ya no podía sostenerse y sus brazos aguantaban todo lo posible. No los sentía, así que era probable que se hubieran dislocado.

La captora la golpeó nuevamente. Kate se inclinó hacia adelante por la fuerza que había utilizado para el mismo. Sólo tenía que decir un nombre. ¿A quién podía llamar? Si no podía recordar siquiera cuál era su nombre.

- Fred… - balbuceó con dolor. – Fred… - repitió con la última bocanada de aire que llenaba sus pulmones.

* * *

Seguían congregados en la sala de Maggie. A los tres que estaban anteriormente, se les había sumado June. Fred volvió a ponerse de pie. Desde que la noticia lo había golpeado, no había podido quedarse quieto ni un solo segundo. La tenían. La matarían. Se restregó los ojos cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a anegarse en ellos. Miró a James, que estaba sentado junto a Maggie y June, los tres pálidos como la cera.

Sus tíos trabajaban cada uno desde sus ámbitos, todos ayudando en lo que podían. Ron y George habían cerrado Sortilegios Weasley y se habían unido a los McCarthy, que aguardaban noticias en su casa, y a Harry, que seguía corriendo en el Departamento de Aurors.

La chimenea se activó y Charlie Simmons ingresó cubierto de tizne con una expresión desencajada. Era seguido por Drew Harrison. Seguramente los habían enviado a protegerlos a ellos, ¿quién sabe? Estaban todos como locos, queriendo abarcar todos los espacios posibles, pero sin avanzar en la búsqueda y rescate de Kate.

- ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Tienen novedades? – preguntó James poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Drew lo tomó del hombro y negó con la cabeza. El primogénito de Harry y Ginny observó los ojos oscurecidos de su instructora. Le estaba indicando con absoluta seriedad que se quedara sentado donde estaba. Charlie se dirigió a ellos con suma lentitud.

- Los rastros se pierden – dijo con calma. – No tenemos nada… Está concentrado en…

Fred pegó un salto cuando sintió una vibración sobre su pecho. El espejo. Quizás era Albus o alguno de los chicos pidiendo novedades. Lo sacó del bolsillo izquierdo. El primer alarido le debilitó las rodillas al extremo que estuvo a punto de caerse.

Drew abrió los ojos como platos mientras el chico miraba la oscuridad que provenía del otro lado con los ojos empañados. Observó como el moreno giraba su cabeza y miraba a sus amigos, pidiéndoles ayuda de una manera silenciosa.

- Si no digo su nombre… no se activará – balbuceó Fred en un susurro, mientras sentía que las cuerdas vocales le ardían. – La están...

- ¡Hagan algo! – exclamó Maggie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tomando a Charlie Simmons de la pechera de su túnica. – ¡Hagan algo ahora mismo!

Los chillidos de dolor seguían resonando. Fred tomó aire entrecortadamente. Podía oír todo lo que ellos le decían a Kate mientras la torturaban. La estaban golpeando. No podía soportarlo. Quiso tirar el espejo y romperlo en veinte mil pedazos antes que seguir escuchando aquello. Pero se contuvo. Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas de gelatina y esperó.

Los chillidos y los golpes habían cesado. Sino fuera por la respiración entrecortada de Kate, hubieran pensado que habían acabado con ella.

- ¿Cómo demonios funciona esto? – preguntó Charlie tomando el espejo de las manos de Fred. - ¿Puede rastrearse? ¿Podemos?

Maggie caminó en círculos con la mirada en blanco. Sólo podía escucharse la respiración pausada y entrecortada de su amiga. No estaba muerta, pero si no la encontraban pronto, lo estaría. Al igual que los demás, las piernas de la pelirroja le temblaban, no podría sostenerse mucho más. Se giró a James y a June en busca de ayuda. Ninguno de los tres tenía idea al respecto. Sólo Fred, y parecía en trance.

La pelirroja se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a que la mirara.

- ¿Puede rastrearse? – le preguntó Maggie con calma. – Dime, Fred…

El chico la miró con los ojos vacíos. Como si su último rastro de cordura se hubiera extinguido luego de escuchar los gritos de Kate. Asintió con la cabeza y se presionó el tabique de su nariz, como si tratara de recordar cómo podía hacer para localizar a Kate.

- Nunca lo testeé – balbuceó el moreno. – No lo creía necesario.

- Pruébalo ahora mismo – soltó James dirigiéndole una mirada asesina y reprimiéndose el impulso de partirle los dientes si no reaccionaba rápido.

- Necesito unos minutos – habló nuevamente Fred tomando el espejo que aún retenía la llamada de Kate.

Había tomado una decisión. Luego de que rescataran a Kate comenzaría con un nuevo proyecto y no le importaba si eso le costara la vida. Apoyó el artefacto sobre una mesita de café que se ubicaba frente al sofá y con su varita de nogal sujetada por una de sus manos temblorosas tocó uno de sus bordes.

- _Locus revelio_ – susurró con la voz rota, entre espasmos reprimidos producidos por escucharla tan lejos y vulnerable.

Los segundos parecían interminables. Si eso no funcionaba ¿qué harían? ¿La escucharían hasta que la vida en ella se extinguiera de aquella manera tan burda y cruel? Si hubiera probado aquello antes, ya los aurors estarían en la dirección de donde provenía el llamado. Con la mano izquierda se limpió una lágrima sigilosa, tratando de que los demás no lo vieran.

El espejo comenzó a reflejar una bruma de color escarlata. Pronto verían el paradero de Kate. Sólo unos segundos más.

- ¡La tenemos! – exclamó Charlie pegando un salto. Sacó la varita de sus pantalones y luego de cerrar los ojos un puma plateado se internó en la chimenea. - ¡Vamos, Drew!

Fred, June, James y Maggie se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Los dos aurors los miraron con caras de pocos amigos, deteniéndose frente a ellos.

- Ustedes se quedan aquí – soltó Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Claro que no! – gritó Fred empujando al hombre.

- Claro que sí – volvió a empujarlo el auror. – Se quedarán aquí y los ataré si es necesario – miró a June con los ojos castaños encendidos – Ni se te ocurra contradecirme. - June se puso roja de ira apretando los labios para no soltarle un insulto.

- Serán los primeros en saber – dijo Drew en tono conciliatorio. – Tranquilos.

Mientras los observaban partir, sólo podían rogar que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

El número doscientos diecinueve de High Street en un pequeño suburbio de Surrey era un desvencijado edificio completamente vacío. Eso si no contaban las familias de ratas que corrían por detrás de las paredes de yeso estropeadas y el piso de madera lleno de polvo y con varias tablas sueltas.

Por fuera la pintura estaba tan maltratada como adentro. Años atrás había sido un restaurante de comida rápida. Los vidrios repartidos que formaban parte de las ventanas estaban rotos y sucios, parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde que algún ser humano hubiera puesto un pie dentro de ese sitio. Los dos pisos denotaban un interior lo suficientemente sombrío como para que se les helara la sangre.

El equipo de aurors, entre quienes estaban Drew, Charlie y Harry, se acercó alejando a la mayor cantidad de muggles posibles. Luego de arremeter contra la puerta y destrozarla por completo se internaron en el sombrío lugar sin mediar palabras entre ellos. Eran siete aurors más los que permanecían en la puerta tratando ningún curioso por el movimiento en aquel sitio, normalmente desierto, metiera sus narices donde no le correspondiera.

Lo primero que pudieron observar al ingresar era la cocina se veía a lo lejos detrás de un enorme y agrietado mostrador de color amarillo. Varias mesas dispersas se extendían a lo largo, algunas patas arriba, otras acumulando telas de araña debajo de ellas.

Los aurors se dividieron en dos grupos. Harry estaba a la cabeza del que integraban Drew y Charlie. Subieron de manera sigilosa las escaleras, como si el estruendo de la puerta no les hubiera avisado a los del bando de Udyat, que habían podido ingresar y estaban yendo por ellos. Con la varita alzada, los tres caminaron mirando a su alrededor, los otros cuatro exploraban el sector inferior.

Fue en el momento en que sus cabezas se asomaban en el sector superior del edificio cuando recibieron la primera maldición de sus contrincantes. Harry había podido agacharse a duras penas, mientras que los otros dos que lo seguían se ponían en guardia, preparados a cualquier cosa que pudiera acontecer.

El Jefe de Aurors se estiró hacia arriba, divisando a la sombra que los atacaba con bastante dificultad gracias a la oscuridad reinante.

- _¡Diffindo!_ – exclamó Harry con soltura, errándole al blanco por escasos centímetros.

Drew había logrado levitar una de las mesas que se hallaban esparcidas por el piso para protegerlos de la lluvia de hechizos y maldiciones que sus contrincantes les enviaban. Sabían de antemano que eran más de uno.

Entre los tres comenzaron a abrir fuego en respuesta a los ataques. Harry tenía el corazón en un puño, quizás trataran de deshacerse de Kate mientras tanto.

- ¡Entreguen a la chica! – bramó Charlie jadeando luego de que un hechizo le diera de lleno en el hombro.

Las otras dos personas gritaron su negativa con dureza, acrecentando el ataque. Drew, lo bastante agobiada por sentirse atrapada, les arrojó la mesa con la que se cubrían con violencia. Estando segura de que le había dado al menos a uno se adentró en el piso superior escondiéndose detrás de las mesas.

Les hizo una seña a su compañero y a su jefe, que la imitaron y tomaron rumbos diferentes para cubrir el escenario desde distintos ángulos.

Charlie, estando detrás de una figura de un payaso sonriente, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y masculló un improperio.

- Detesto los payasos – siseó el hombre palpándose el hombro ensangrentado. Un hechizo le dio de lleno a la figura que lo cubría. Clavó sus ojos con desprecio en la cabeza sonriente que lo observaba ahora desde el suelo y se giró con rapidez. - _¡Desmaius! _– contraatacó con más fuerza divisando movimientos delante de ellos.

El otro hombre cayó con un ruido seco. Charlie se alejó de los demás, agudizando su vista para tratar de corroborar que no había más personas. Se acercó al bulto que había derribado segundos antes y le quitó la capucha para poder ver su rostro. El hombre era calvo y estaba completamente fuera de combate.

- Eres lo suficientemente feo como para que me des lástima – masculló el auror de la barba trenzada frunciendo el ceño.

A su derecha, el otro hombre que Drew había derribado, permanecía debajo de la mesa jadeando de dolor. Con suerte le habrían roto un par de costillas y estaría inmovilizado gracias al dolor que le producía el peso de la mesa sobre él. Los otros dos se acercaron a Charlie con rapidez. Delante de ellos había dos puertas. Con señas se dividieron, siempre en guardia. Fueron Harry y Drew quienes encontraron a la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies.

Charlie volvió en sus pasos no habiendo encontrado nada en el otro cuarto, y el alma se le cayó a los pies al igual que a sus colegas.

Estaba sola, alumbrada por una débil luz emitida por una lámpara de aceite. La chica jadeaba audiblemente, por lo tanto, estaba viva. No había nadie más en aquel lugar.

Drew gimió al ver la espalda en carne viva de Kate. Cuando se acercaron a ella y procedieron a quitarle los grilletes, gritó de dolor. Charlie la tomó en brazos y la apoyó en el suelo, mientras Harry salía al encuentro con los demás aurors para ordenarles que el lugar permaneciera cerrado y que se llevaran a los dos que habían logrado capturar.

- Tranquila, estarás bien – dijo Drew conciliadoramente poniéndose de rodillas junto a la chica que la miraba con los ojos entornados y la respiración dificultosa.

Kate gimió cuando Charlie curó sus brazos dislocados con un hechizo bastante sencillo. La castaña comenzó a temblar segundos después. Estaba llena de sangre y cortes. Charlie posó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Kate cubierta de sudor frío y sangre.

- Está hirviendo, tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo – balbuceó el auror volviendo a cargarla en brazos.

Drew le tomó el brazo a su colega, sabiendo que una aparición en aquel momento era absolutamente necesaria, pero peligrosa también. Con su experiencia podrían hacerlo sin producirle más daños a Kate.

Con un _'plop'_ desaparecieron del lugar, conociendo las normas y regulaciones que debían seguir en situaciones como esas. Lograrían llegar al fondo de aquello y cuando lo hicieran todos los sádicos que estaban bajo las órdenes de Udyat caerían y tendrían lo que merecieran.

* * *

Ir a refugiarse a un bar a altas horas de la noche no era propio de él. En realidad no era propio de nadie que conociera. Siempre le había parecido que había que estar desesperado para ahogar sus penas en alcohol en un lugar maloliente y mugriento, y él lo había estado. Todo el día. La habían rescatado. Cuando había escuchado el rescate mediante el espejo se le habían saltado las lágrimas y se había asustado muchísimo al escuchar los comentarios de los dos Aurors que habían ido al departamento de Maggie.

Kate estaba en un coma inducido. La habían torturado a más no poder; golpeado con un látigo con ciertos poderes oscuros que la dejaría llena de marcas y, lo peor de todo, los medimagos no sabían en qué estado estaría cuando despertara. Él por su parte ya había conseguido los materiales que requería para su investigación. Y al día siguiente comenzaría.

Fred apoyó sus dos codos sobre la maltrecha barra de roble y miró a su alrededor. El bar que había elegido, por una conveniencia geográfica – ya que se hallaba a pocas cuadras de su casa – era muggle. Se llamaba Liverpool y parecía que hacía años que no lo limpiaban a fondo. Las paredes de ladrillos a la vista amuraban grandes cuadros de bandas británicas de rock; el suelo de madera estaba sucio, las mesas raídas y ocupadas por ebrios que seguramente concurrían allí muy a menudo. Había varias mesas de pool donde otros, un poco más sobrios, jugaban y reían a carcajadas pitando cigarrillos. Pudo divisar entre la cortina de humo una rockola, ubicada a escasos centímetros de la puerta de entrada, cuyos vidrios estaban manchados. La luz era escasa, tanto que a duras penas sí podía ver al cantinero, un hombre gigante vestido con una camiseta negra desteñida, calvo y con un bigote que se asemejaba a los que usaban los integrantes de bandas de heavy metal.

El hombre se acercó al chico, deteniéndose delante de él mientras fregaba con un trapo sucio una botella de whisky.

- ¿Te sirvo más, chico? – le preguntó el cantinero agitando la botella.

Fred no estaba tan ebrio como necesitaba estar. Asintió con la cabeza vaciando el vaso que sostenía en su mano derecha y esperó a que el líquido ámbar volviera a inundarlo. Lo levantó esforzándose para que no se le cruzaran los ojos, le hizo un asentimiento al cantinero y le dio un gran trago que le quemó desde la garganta hasta el estómago. Arrugo el rostro con dolor y enfoco con sus ojos oscuros los azules claros del hombre.

- ¿Cómo era su nombre? – balbuceó con dificultad Fred.

- Donovan – respondió el hombre apostándose delante de él con una sonrisa.

- Entonces le diré, Don – empezó el moreno. - ¿Puedo decirle así? ¿Don?

- Claro – dijo el cantinero divertido.

- Te diré, Don – volvió a decir Fred. – Si Kate fuera un hombre y estuviera bien, le patearía el trasero.

Donovan, el cantinero, alzó sus pobladas cejas negras en un gesto de sorpresa. Caminó unos pocos pasos hacia su derecha atrayendo un taburete alto para sentarse frente a aquel extraño chico que parecía estar pasándola muy mal.

Fred, que había soltado la última frase con dolor, se restregó los ojos y levantó el vaso para que su nuevo amigo lo llenara. Escuchó cuando el líquido caía dentro del vaso y se limpió unas pocas lágrimas antes de empinárselo hasta el fondo.

- La quiero, Don – dijo el moreno con la voz estrangulada.

- ¿Y cuál es el gran problema? – le preguntó Donovan abriendo una botella de cerveza con los dientes para luego beber con rapidez.

- Que… - empezó pensando lo que iba a decirle. – Que no sé si ella algún día lo sabrá.

Donovan arqueó una de sus cejas y volvió a llenarle el vaso. Puso una de sus grandes manazas debajo de su mentón y lo miró esperando a que continuara.

- Está mal – masculló Fred. – Está en un… hospital.

- Hum… - empezó el hombre. - ¿Qué tan mal está?

- No saben cómo estará cuando despierte – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa llena de amargura y los ojos empañados en lágrimas. – No fui a verla aún… no creo poder soportarlo.

- Tienes que ir – dijo simplemente el cantinero. – Tienes que ir a verla, si llegara a pasar lo peor…

- Mataré a los malditos que le hicieron eso – lo interrumpió Fred desencajado bebiendo un trago de whisky. – Los destrozaré y lamentarán el día de haber nacido.

Donovan volvió a alzar las cejas circunspecto. Fred no había podido callarse, no en aquel momento, necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba ir donde estaban los dos que habían capturado y romperles los dientes. Hacerles pasar lo mismo que ellos le habían hecho a Kate y peor aún. Cuando su tío Harry les había comunicado que los tenían, sus amigos habían tenido que frenarlo. No sabía dónde debía ir para verlos, ni siquiera iban a dejarlo, pero quería destrozarlos con sus propias manos.

El estruendo de una mesa y varias sillas al moverse bruscamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fred miró con los ojos entornados al personaje que acababa de ingresar al bar. Le resultaba extremadamente familiar. El chico llevaba su cabello rubio y largo hasta por debajo de los hombros suelto y revuelto; en su mano llevaba una jarra de cerveza casi vacía y se tambaleaba hacia el moreno sin mirarlo.

- ¿Lys? – preguntó Fred con la voz ronca.

El hijo de Luna Lovegood levantó la cabeza y con los ojos irritados lo miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Fred! – exclamó el rubio acercándose.

Tambaleándose tomó el taburete vacío que estaba ubicado junto a Fred y se sentó justo antes de caer desparramado al suelo. Fred lo observó cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos, suspirando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – volvió el moreno. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – agregó con los ojos como platos dándose cuenta de que la posibilidad de que aquello fuera una coincidencia era completamente remota.

- No sé – respondió Lysander aturdido y ebrio. - ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Un bar? – soltó Fred sintiéndose más sobrio que su amigo.

- Perfecto – dicho esto el rubio sonrió ampliamente y se giró a Donovan que miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. – Un whisky, señor… de ese regular que toman ustedes los muggles.

El cantinero apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se acercó al chico con una mirada feroz.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – le preguntó el hombre con un tono de voz que le daría miedo a cualquiera.

Fred se apresuró a responder por su amigo luego de tomar a Donovan por el brazo con cierto temor. Una de sus manazas incrustadas sobre alguna parte cualquiera de su cuerpo podría ser letal.

- Mi amigo no es de por aquí – habló Fred. – Un whisky para él ¿puede ser?

Donovan miró con los ojos entornados al chico y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando apoyó el vaso sobre la barra y tomó la botella con la que antes le había servido, el moreno se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos.

- Deja la botella, Don – dijo Fred antes de que se retirara.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza nuevamente y se encaminó lentamente hacia otro ebrio que estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto de la barra de roble.

- ¿Eres idiota? ¿Nunca habías ido a un bar muggle? – le preguntó Fred a su amigo en un susurro.

- Me ha dejado, Fred – gimió el rubio luego de tomar un trago de whisky. – Soy un imbécil, merezco que me muelan a golpes.

Fred alzó las cejas y trató de pensar lo que le preguntaría a Lysander. Sus sentidos y pensamientos estaban como anestesiados. Podría haber entendido mal, desde luego.

- ¿Que te han dejado? ¿Quién te ha dejado? – preguntó el moreno confundido. - ¡¿Acaso salías con alguien y no nos contaste?

- ¿Qué harías si uno de tus amigos te hubiera mentido? – empezó el rubio tanteando terreno tragándose el whisky sin asco.

- No sé – respondió Fred haciendo una mueca, visiblemente ebrio. - ¿Me has mentido? Nunca me habías contado de esa chica que te ha dejado. Eso es una mentira, pero hasta que no me digas por qué lo has hecho, no puedo enojarme contigo…

Lysander volvió a servirse y a beber nuevamente, como tomando coraje. No cambiaría nada diciéndolo ahora. Ella ya lo había dejado. Por su cobardía la había perdido.

- Sí – indicó Lysander con simpleza. El whisky no le sentaba nada bien, ni siquiera le gustaba y era un mal bebedor.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Lys? – preguntó Fred preocupado, tocando el hombro de su amigo.

- Lily – dijo el rubio bebiendo otro vaso de un tirón.

- ¿Lily? ¿La enana? – soltó Fred poniéndose de pie tambaleándose hacia adelante. - ¿Qué le ocurre a la enana?

Lysander se dio cuenta, pese a que ya estaba mareado, que tendría serios problemas. Ya lo había dicho, tenía que continuar.

- Nada – dijo el rubio tomándolo del brazo para volver a sentarlo en el taburete junto a él. – Lily es lo que me sucede – suspiró y esquivó su mirada antes de continuar. – Ella me ha dejado.

Fred lo miró con los ojos como platos, como si estos fueran a salirse de sus órbitas. Lo tomó del hombro, estirando la camisa blanca que el rubio llevaba puesta.

- Espero que no te refieras a que Lily, mi prima, ha salido contigo porque te romperé los dientes – siseó el moreno acercándose a la cara de su amigo.

- No entiendes, Fred – soltó el rubio más cansado que antes.

- ¿Que no entiendo? – exclamó Fred desencajado. - ¡Es una niña! ¡Una niñita!

Lysander se abstuvo de comentar algo al respecto. Otra vez aparecía el nudo en su estómago y garganta.

- La amo – dijo Lysander. – Amo a Lily.

Fred volvió a sentarse, empujó el vaso lejos de él y se ubicó de lado, quedando de frente al rubio.

- Es una niña – balbuceó con dificultad el moreno. – Y no sólo eso, es la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

Lysander gimió nuevamente. Bebió más whisky tratando de aflojar los nudos. Se sentía miserable, ¿por qué no lo había dicho antes de perderla? Había traicionado a su familia y amigos, pero Lily importaba mucho más. Por Lily hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, menos comportarse como un hombre y blanquear su situación con ella. Era un imbécil y se merecía que James lo moliera a golpes.

- La amo – repitió Lysander. – Pero me ha dejado porque… - hizo una pausa luego de que la lengua se le trabara. – Me ha dejado porque no tuve los huevos para decirle a James, tus tíos y a todo el asqueroso mundo que estamos juntos.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi ahora? – preguntó Fred con el ceño fruncido. – Has hecho sufrir a la enana…

- Y me daría puñetazos en la cara por idiota – siguió el rubio. – Tengo que recuperarla, Fred.

El moreno frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Eso era algo de otro mundo, no lo creía posible. Lysander con Lily. Como pareja. James iba a matarlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Por otra parte hacía poco que había comprendido de qué se trataba querer a alguien tanto como para enfrentarse a cualquiera.

- Si la amaras como dices, hubieras aclarado las cosas con James antes de esto – dijo lentamente Fred.

Lysander se giró rápidamente y lo tomó de la pechera de la camisa de leñador que el moreno llevaba puesta.

- Fui un idiota, la quiero otra vez conmigo ¿qué más quieres que te diga? – exclamó el rubio acercando su rostro al de su amigo.

- Que le dirás a James y que estás preparado para la paliza que te dará – respondió Fred cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que todo el mundo le daba vueltas. – Yo, por mi parte, casi pierdo mi oportunidad – continuó con la voz quebrada. – Ni siquiera sé si la tendré… y no hay nada… no hay nada que me haga sentir tan miserable como eso. – hizo una pausa en la que volvió a mirar a su amigo. – Es posible que la pierda para siempre, tú la tienes… pelea por ella.

Lysander se puso de pie con dificultad. Comenzó a hurgar trabajosamente el bolsillo de sus jeans para sacar dinero muggle y depositarlo sobre la barra, junto a la botella. Se volvió a Fred, que aún continuaba sentado, y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Entre los dos se alejaron tambaleándose sólo con la certeza de que al día siguiente tendrían una resaca de mil demonios.

* * *

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, espero que el capítulo once salga rápido._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Gracias por los reviews, alertas y demás... AYUDAN y MUCHO._

_Saludos,_

_Sofi._


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Buenas! Bien... Acá llega el capítulo once. Aclaraciones antes de que empiece. Tuve que recortarlo, por lo que ciertas partes van a aparecer en el próximo capítulo. No me olvidé de nadie, pero si ponía todo lo que tenía iba a quedar más largo y no iba a tener demasiado sentido - mucha mezcla -. Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Muchísimas gracias! La idea original era actualizar el dos de julio, día en el que LFS cumplió su primer año en FF, pero por cuestiones de tiempo me fue imposible._

_Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo. _

_**Disclaimer: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN** es de JK Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Harry se volvió en sus pasos y golpeó el escritorio de la improvisada sala de interrogatorios dentro del recinto de Azkaban. Frente a él un hombre identificado como Jack Sprouse se mantenía inmóvil y sin decir absolutamente nada. Hacía diez días que los habían capturado, y todavía seguían sin soltar palabra.

El Jefe de Aurors estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Kate estaba mejor, aunque seguía estando inconsciente hasta que los sanadores decidieran lo contrario. La saña con la que la habían torturado era tal que todos debían refrenarse al hablar con los involucrados. Harry se giró hacia una de las paredes grises de piedra y suspiró. La habitación no tenía ventanas y era tan oscura y húmeda como unas mazmorras. El amueblado consistía sólo en una triste mesa destartalada, dos sillas del mismo material y en el mismo estado; en el centro se suspendía una única luz, que tornaba todo más tétrico.

El hombre frente a él lucía divertido. La luz se reflejaba en su calva, sus ojos castaños estaban rodeados por grandes sombras violáceas y su piel ya había adoptado el color grisáceo característico del encierro. Harry frenó con la mirada a Charlie Simmons, que se hallaba de pie junto a la destartalada puerta de entrada, cuyos límites habían sido ampliamente superados.

- Comienza a cantar, idiota – gruñó Charlie sintiéndose impedido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos sólo para mantener sus manos ocupadas.

El hombre se giró sobre su hombro y sonrió mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. Se puso una mano en su voluminoso abdomen cuando se volvió a Harry.

- No diré nada – dijo Jack Sprouse con lentitud. – Están perdiendo el tiempo.

Harry se sentó frente a él con parsimonia, sintiendo cómo de un momento a otro podía saltarle encima. Enfocó sus ojos verdes, ocultos detrás de los lentes de marco redondo, en los del hombre.

- Supongo que sabrás entonces cuál será tu pena, Sprouse – comenzó el Jefe de Aurors con calma. – Si no cooperas…

- Estaré de por vida aquí – completó el detenido con una mueca burlesca. – Me harán muy mal, ¿saben? Mi único propósito era servir a Udyat. Lo he servido, ¡he hecho un trabajo genial!

La risa estrambótica de Jack Sprouse quedó silenciada cuando uno de los puños de Charlie Simmons se incrustó en su quijada produciendo un sonido espeluznante. El auror miró a su jefe con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos oscuros imperturbables. Harry no le dijo nada, se limitó a continuar. El seguidor de Udyat tenía el labio partido y un torrente de sangre se escapaba de su boca y encías lastimadas.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, ¿eh? – siguió Harry sin levantar la voz. – Tú y tu amigote han destrozado a una chica sólo por decir la verdad acerca de ti y el imbécil enfermo de tu jefe…

- ¡No se atreva a decir esas cosas del señor Udyat! – clamó el hombre con los ojos inyectados, dicho eso escupió sangre contra el suelo.

Charlie rió por lo bajo y le palmeó un hombro caminando hacia Harry. Las manos del detenido estaban atadas desde las muñecas al igual que sus pies. Había sido despojado de su varita en el instante en el que lo habían capturado y pasaría una gran temporada en Azkaban gracias a lo que había hecho. Aún así, no les servía. El Veritaserum estaba prohibido a la hora de realizar interrogatorios. No podían amenazarlo con nada.

- Udyat vendrá a buscarme cuando tenga la totalidad de poder que está destinado a poseer – siguió el hombre sin alterarse. – Mientras tanto, ustedes no pueden hacerme nada. En absoluto.

- Claro que podemos – dijo Charlie sonriendo felinamente. – Quiero hacerlo yo si no le molesta, jefe – agregó girándose a Harry. – Unos cuántos golpes no le vendrían mal.

Harry siguió sin darse por aludido y se volvió al hombre con una nueva idea.

- De acuerdo, no colabores – dijo el hombre de cabello negro azabache poniéndose de pie. – Ojalá que tu señor – acentuó con una carcajada esta última palabra – venga a buscarte antes de que reincorporen a los dementores a Azkaban – observó de soslayo cómo todo el color que conservaba Jack Sprouse se extinguía. – Oh… sabías que reincorporarán a los dementores, ¿verdad?

El hombre giró la cabeza en un espasmo mirando a Charlie Simmons que seguía junto a él con una sonrisa, mientras se acariciaba su graciosa barba trenzada. El auror más joven lo miró divertido y sonrió.

- Con lo que has hecho, tendremos una fila de dementores dispuestos a darte un besito – comentó Charlie encaminándose a la puerta.

- Así es – soltó Harry siguiéndolo. – Puedes elegirlo tú si quieres… no creo que puedas hacer pruebas de aliento o elegir al más apuesto – se detuvo a pensar a escasos centímetros del hombre. – Son todos iguales, pero puedes desarrollar afinidad antes de dar el paso, yo te daré permiso…

- ¡Es mentira! – exclamó el hombre poniéndose de pie.

Charlie sacó su varita que se encontraba dentro de su túnica negra con el escudo del Departamento de Aurors bordado a la altura de su corazón. Harry sonrió cuando notó que Jack Sprouse lo miraba desencajado.

- Si quieres te traigo la orden del Ministerio – comentó Harry pasándose una mano distraída sobre su cabello revuelto. – No estaba seguro de que la reincorporación de los dementores fuera una gran idea, pero ahora…

Jack Sprouse los miró con los ojos desorbitados, demostrando que tenía mucho más que miedo. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Podía aguantar Azkaban, pero no lo toleraría si sabía que habría dementores en su castigo.

- Si no nos dices algo que valga la pena, supongo que no quedará más remedio que ponga tu nombre encabezando la lista de los que recibirán el beso – soltó Harry dispuesto a irse de una vez.

- Es mentira – balbuceó el detenido con la voz quebrada.

- Hum… vamos, Simmons – dijo el Jefe de Aurors luego de cavilar unos instantes. – Dejemos que lo descubra él mismo. Su amigo ya ha cantado y se ha salvado por un pelo.

- ¡¿Wagner ha hablado? ¡¿Ese maldito infeliz ha hablado? – volvió a exclamar el seguidor de Udyat.

Harry sonrió a Charlie mientras los dos se volvían a la altura de la mesa, dispuestos a escuchar. El hombre se sentó nuevamente, temblando como una hoja. Era mentira. El otro se negaba a hablar tanto o más que él, pero se notaba que habían atrapado al eslabón débil de la cadena. No era un tipo muy inteligente, desde luego. Harry esperó con calma a que se dignara a hablar; Charlie, a su lado, se sonaba los nudillos.

- No sé nada de Udyat – comenzó Jack Sprouse entrecortadamente. – Quiere… quiere limpiar el mundo mágico, y empezará por usted y sus allegados – siguió mirando a Harry. – Ha matado a esa pareja… no recuerdo el apellido…

- No tiene importancia – habló Charlie con dureza instándolo a que siguiera.

- Los ha asesinado por órdenes de alguien más – completó el detenido con la mirada esquiva.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Harry golpeando nuevamente la mesa.

- No sé – respondió el hombre temblorosamente. – No lo sé… Dice que no es el momento de que lo conozcamos – hizo una pausa llevándose sus nudosas y mugrientas manos a su rostro.

- Mi hijo ¿quién lo atacó? ¿Quién dio la orden? – siguió Harry con rapidez.

- La orden la dio nuestro antiguo jefe – empezó el hombre con seguridad en su tono de voz. – Pero en la orden no había nada de desangrarlo, se le pasó la mano.

Harry sintió como un cosquilleo lo recorría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

- ¿Quién lo atacó? – preguntó Charlie esta vez viendo que su jefe estaba furioso y sin palabras.

- Udyat – contestó simplemente el hombre temblando de miedo. Si él se enteraba que lo había traicionado, lo mataría.

- ¡Dame su maldito nombre! - exclamó Harry con los ojos inyectados.

Jack Sprouse se tiró hacia atrás en su silla, visiblemente asustado. Harry lo tomó de la pechera de la sucia camisa que llevaba puesta y se acercó a la altura de sus ojos. Lo que pedía era algo muy claro y fácil. Su nombre. El real, no esa estupidez de Udyat.

- No lo sé – soltó el hombre con un gemido. – No sabemos los nombres de nuestros compañeros… A Wagner lo conozco sólo porque trabaja conmigo, pero los demás – hizo una pausa llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Sólo sabíamos el nombre de nuestro antiguo líder…

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Charlie tomando asiento frente al hombre en la destartalada silla de madera.

- Nott – dijo Jack Sprouse entre balbuceos. – Theodore Nott.

Harry se incorporó suspirando con pesar. Theodore Nott. Tenía su edad y había compartido muchas clases con él en sus años de Hogwarts, pero ¿cuál era su motivación? ¿Por qué había hecho aquello?

- Pide una orden de captura para Nott, Simmons… - empezó Harry queriendo resolver aquel misterio cuanto antes.

- Udyat asesinó a Nott – siguió hablando Jack Sprouse con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sin enfocarlos en ninguno de los otros dos, como si estuviera atravesando por una suerte de trance. – Y me asesinará por hablar con ustedes.

Charlie y Harry salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Jack Sprouse. Estaban más orientados que antes, aunque seguían sin tener mucho. El joven auror se volvió a su jefe acariciando su graciosa barba y frunciendo sus cejas, haciendo que sus ojos oscuros tomaran una expresión circunspecta.

- ¿Cree que diga la verdad, jefe? – preguntó con tranquilidad el joven auror.

- Sí, es demasiado cobarde para mentirnos – respondió cansado Harry mirando la puerta opuesta de la que habían salido, que se encontraba al final del pasillo. - ¿Crees que le podremos sacar algo al otro de la misma manera?

- No perdemos nada probando – respondió sin más Charlie, sonándose una vez más los nudillos y siguiendo a su jefe que ya se había encaminado hacia el otro interrogatorio.

* * *

Los ánimos ya estaban los suficientemente renovados como para que los comentarios ácidos del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Terence Higgs, volviera a molestarles.

El profesor se movía por entre los pupitres que se ubicaban en el aula de su materia, ubicada en el primer piso del castillo. Era una de las aulas más luminosas. A lo largo de las paredes de piedra se extendían grandes ventanales. Delante del pizarrón se hallaba un escritorio de roble, que al igual que los pupitres, se conservaba muy bien pese a sus años; también una solitaria silla frente a este y dos armarios repletos de libros.

Terence Higgs no había sido problemático toda su vida. Nadie nacía siéndolo. En sus años de colegio había sido buscador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, puesto arrebatado por Draco Malfoy cuando cursaba su último año en Hogwarts. Higgs sólo lamentaba que Malfoy no le arrebatara en el momento justo a la que sería su esposa años después.

Poseía un aire distinguido, aristocrático. Pese a que ya se había inmerso en sus cuarenta y tantos años, sólo unas cuántas canas habían aparecido en su cabello castaño ondulado y corto. Se sentía orgulloso de su mirada fría, capaz de hacer llorar a un estudiante de primer año. Con la espalda recta y sus ojos castaños inexpresivos siguió hablando acerca del tema del día a los de séptimo año. Tenía todas las casas mezcladas en varios grupos. Órdenes del optimista y bonachón director para integrar a los estudiantes con sus pares. Quiso reír con efusividad cuando recibió aquella orden, lo había hecho desde luego, pero cuando estuvo solo y se pudo mofar de la confianza y amabilidad de Neville Longbottom. Era un buen hombre, claro, pero no todo era bueno en la vida. Él lo había creído en algún momento, cuando no pensaba con claridad, y se había ido todo al tarro gracias a eso.

Quitó los pensamientos que circundaban en su cabeza cuando se recargó sobre el escritorio de frente a los estudiantes que lo miraban con atención. No por respeto o por interés por la materia, sabía que no hablaban porque él podía hacer cuantos comentarios irónicos quisiera.

- Se han originado mitos acerca del vampirismo – siguió hablando el profesor sistemáticamente. – También algunos muggles antiguamente han cometido actos de algo que pareciera consideraban vampirismo – tomó sus notas de arriba del escritorio. – En el material que debían leer hay algunos ejemplos, ¿algún valiente que quiera hablar?

Espero a que alguien además de Rose Weasley levantara la mano. Esa chica lograba sacarlo de quicio en oportunidades. Era calcada a su madre. Nunca había coincidido en clases con Hermione Granger, era cinco años mayor, pero le habían comentado que era insufrible.

- Señorita Weasley… ilumínenos – soltó Higgs con una mueca. – Como siempre lo hace.

Rose bufó antes de contestar. Esa clase de comentarios eran constantes, pero no dejaría de participar por ello.

- Se han registrado varios casos de vampirismo entre los muggles, uno muy famoso es el de la condesa Elizabeth Báthory – empezó la pelirroja. – Torturaba y desangraba doncellas para darse baños y beber su sangre.

- Genial, ¿Verdad? – comentó Higgs sin entusiasmo. – Diez puntos para Gryffindor – agregó mirando con desprecio a los de Slytherin por no hablar. – De acuerdo para la próxima clase, la cual espero con mucho entusiasmo – siguió sin disimular la ironía en su tono de voz – quiero que escriban un pergamino con un mínimo de setecientas palabras acerca de los vampiros, desde el comienzo hasta la actualidad – cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, sin arrugar su túnica negra impoluta. – Traten de hacerlo interesante y que no sea tan mediocre como sus trabajos de Licántropos, pueden citar ejemplos, mitos que desarrollaron los muggles, lo que consideren que requiera el trabajo para que yo no me quede dormido a la hora de leerlos.

Miró su reloj de oro que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda y se volvió al alumnado.

- Sean libres y disfruten de mi ausencia tanto como yo disfrutaré la de ustedes – dicho esto se fue luego de tomar una pila de libros.

Albus, que estaba sentado junto a Scorpius, miró a su amigo con una sonrisa y desvió luego sus ojos verdes hacia Anna, su novia para los ojos de sus compañeros. Scorpius bufó por lo bajo y lo tomó del brazo antes de que partiera hacia donde estaba la chica de Hufflepuff.

- No lastimes a esa chica, Al – dijo Scorpius con seriedad. – Soy tu amigo, sé cómo eres.

El hijo de Harry y Ginny alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y antes de que pudiera contestarle a su amigo, él siguió.

- Muchas me han preguntado si era verdad que salías con Anna – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba sus libros. – Les he contestado que sí, y sólo por ella. No por ti.

- No soy James, Hyperion – dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido, llamando a su amigo por su segundo nombre.

- No, Severus – lo imitó el Slytherin. – Te gusta la chica, está bien, me pone contento que hayas superado tu fase de misógino.

- ¡Nunca lo fui! – se defendió Albus. – Además lo hago para ayudarla…

- Claro… No te gusta ni un poquito, ¿verdad? – rió el rubio alejándose.

Albus se quedó mirando a su amigo, echando chispas por los ojos. Se volvió a Anna, que ya se retiraba, sola como acostumbraba a estar. Sonrió, un poco más ablandado y ya olvidando que había discutido con Scorpius, se acercó a ella justo en el instante que pasaba por delante del grupo de Regina Cooper y las demás. Al llegar a Anna, Albus le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Notó el proceso en el cual la chica enrojecía de pies a cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo la otra Hufflepuff se alejaba furiosa junto a su séquito.

- Te extrañé, amor – dijo el chico de cabello negro azabache, en un tono perfectamente audible.

- Yo también – soltó Anna en un susurro y de una manera que pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación.

El hijo de Harry y Ginny la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar por los corredores junto a ella. Atrayendo las miradas de unos cuántos curiosos, que no creían cierta aquella relación. No era de verdad, claro. Pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo. En el trayecto hacia los jardines, Albus quiso hablarle de algo. No sabía de qué, ciertamente. Lo mejor sería que se conocieran como era debido. No sabía nada de ella ni ella de él. Se acercaron al haya que estaba junto al Lago Negro. Era media tarde y el sol aún seguía siendo fuerte, pese a las nubes de tormenta que había a lo lejos, puesto que ambos se sintieron agradecidos por la sombra del gran árbol.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando termines Hogwarts? – le preguntó Albus con una sonrisa sentándose y tironeándola para que ella lo haga a su lado.

Anna se sentó y dejó su mano entre las del chico, que se negaba a soltársela.

- No lo he pensado… aún – dijo la chica con tranquilidad, a pesar de que estaba más que nerviosa. - ¿Tú?

- Yo creo que seguiré la tradición de ser auror – contestó Albus desviando su mirada hacia el lago. – Mi padre lo es, James comenzó este año – hizo una pausa llevando la mano que tenía libre a su cabello de color azabache revuelto. – Aunque me gustaría romper con ese esquema.

Anna lo observó con atención. Le faltaba muchísimo para conocerlo. Por alguna razón parecía triste con aquella última declaración que había hecho.

- ¿Te gusta el quidditch? – le preguntó Albus cambiando bruscamente de tema.

- Hum… Sí – respondió la chica aún con sus pensamientos rondando con lo acontecido segundos atrás. – No fui a muchos partidos, en realidad…

- Tienes que venir al de mañana entonces – sonrió Albus. – Es tu deber como mi novia.

- Pero… pero yo no soy tu novia – comentó Anna enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza.

Albus miró para todos lados con exageración y se volvió a ella nuevamente. La chica lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, como si hubiera perdido la razón.

- Ellos no lo saben – susurró el chico con una media sonrisa. – Tienes que ir y alentarme.

Anna asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué esperarse. La verdad era que todo ese asunto la confundía. Era todo una mentira, pero Albus la trataba bien. Tanto como Maggie, pero de una manera muy diferente. No estaba acostumbrada a eso ¿Por qué la estaba tomando de la mano? Había un par de sus compañeros merodeando por los jardines, pero ¿era para tanto? El contacto, sin embargo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Y eso era raro. Muy en el fondo de ella deseaba que aquello fuera real. No por Albus, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para querer establecer una relación de ese tipo con él, sino porque aquello estaba bien. Se sentía bien.

- Yo sé que en algún momento lograré hacerte reír – dijo Albus mirándola con los ojos entornados y divertidos. – Entonces, ¿cuento contigo mañana?

- Claro que sí – dijo Anna con una sonrisa tímida.

Dos pares de pies aparecieron delante de ellos. Ambos los siguieron y se encontraron con las miradas curiosas de Roxanne Weasley y Dylan McCoy, el otro golpeador del equipo junto a Hugo. El chico era un año menor que ellos, y tenía el cabello castaño ondulado hasta rozar el cuello de su camisa. Sonrió ampliamente con complicidad a Roxanne.

- ¡Alby! ¡No sabía! - exclamó Roxanne con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Era hora!

- ¡Roxanne! ¡Por favor! – bramó Albus poniéndose rojo a más no poder.

- ¡Me encanta, chicos! – soltó nuevamente la morena. – Anna bienvenida.

Albus se giró justo en el instante que Anna comenzaba a balbucear, tan sonrojada como él, una especie de excusa para negar lo que su prima había deducido por cuenta propia. Le apretó la mano con suavidad y se volvió a su prima con una media sonrisa.

- No la asustes, Rox – dijo Albus con calma dirigiéndole una mirada a Anna que seguía inmóvil.

- No lo hago – respondió la chica con tranquilidad. – Le doy la bienvenida a la familia como se debe – hizo una pausa girándose a Anna. – Lamentablemente, tengo que llevármelo, Anna…

- De… acuerdo – soltó la aludida aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Mañana tenemos que patearle el trasero a Slytherin y tienes que seguir poniéndote en forma, Albus – continuó Roxanne sin sonreír, dejando en claro que todo lo que decía era cierto. – Así que muévete, primito.

Albus se puso de pie de un salto, sabiendo que antes del entrenamiento debía vestirse y rápido si no quería que su prima lo matara. Reparó en Anna, aún aturdida debajo del haya, y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Tienes alguna clase? – le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa. Anna negó con la cabeza con la mirada fija en los ojos de color esmeralda del hijo de Harry y Ginny. – De acuerdo, está por llover… Nos veremos en la cena. – luego de sonreírle le plantó un nuevo beso en la mejilla antes de partir detrás de su prima y su compañero de equipo, que a pesar de haberse movido unos metros miraban la escena esperando algo.

No quería confundirla y no la besaría como se suponía que debía hacer siendo su novio… al menos no tan pronto. Desde luego no le molestaría en lo más mínimo. Con ese pensamiento y bastante animado gracias al partido a disputarse al día siguiente, se encaminó hacia el arduo entrenamiento. Roxanne los volvería locos, pero en ese momento no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Un error de cálculo. Sí, eso había sido. El silencio que reinaba le estaba perforando los tímpanos y hacía que estuviera más nervioso aún. Todavía no se había enfrentado con el Señor Tenebroso, él se rehusaba a verlo por culpa de esos ineptos.

Siguió caminando. La humedad del suelo le ensuciaba los zapatos a cada paso que daba. No podía quedarse quieto. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba gritar y torturar hasta la locura a los fracasados que habían echado a perder el plan. Su plan.

A duras penas sí podía ver delante de él, pero se sabía de memoria cada espacio de aquel condenado lugar. Podía caminar con los ojos cerrados si quisiera.

Avanzó unos metros más donde una ventana solitaria dejaba ver hacia afuera. Más oscuridad y una luna cargada de agua a lo lejos.

Giró entre sus dedos su último cigarrillo del día. Lo encendió con las manos temblorosas y le dio una larga calada que lo llenó por completo.

El plan estaba echado a perder. McCarthy estaba viva, tenían a dos de los suyos y seguro que hablarían. Eso le pasaba por poner a prueba a esos ignorantes mediocres. En un arrebato de ira le dio un puñetazo a la pared de piedra. Observó sus nudillos lastimados con los ojos desencajados por la vergüenza y la cólera que lo carcomía por dentro.

- He fracasado – balbuceó casi imperceptiblemente a la nada.

Ellos tendrían su merecido. Tal como los traidores, tendrían su merecido. Por dejarlo en vergüenza, por complotar con su torpeza en contra de su voluntad, su genialidad.

Necesitaba más aliados. Más capacitados que los que tenía. Con más cerebro y disciplina. Necesitaba decisión, arrojo hacia su misión.

El humo blanquecino despedido por el tabaco se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras se tomaba el cabello con fuerza tratando de pensar qué debía hacer. Ya no importaba nada. Nadie era indispensable, salvo él.

Querían verlo enojado, de acuerdo, ahora deberían atenerse a las consecuencias de su estupidez. Ya no sería contemplativo. Actuaría y sería mejor que los traidores se prepararan. Alcanzaría su plenitud en breve y nadie ni nada podría detenerlo.

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba insesantemente contra los cristales de las ventanas de la casa victoriana donde Hermione y Ron Weasley vivían desde el día en el que habían contraído matrimonio. La pareja desayunaba tranquilamente sentados a la mesa de la cocina.

El pelirrojo sostenía una taza de té, mientras se pasaba una mano por su rostro cansado y sin afeitar. Aquella había sido una larga semana. Había estado solo en el negocio, puesto que Fred había tenido que hacerse cargo de la sucursal de Hogsmeade, luego de que su hermano y cuñada partieran hacia Escocia en un viaje de negocios. Además el asunto de Kate había trastornado por completo a la familia. Él mismo estaba aterrado por sus hijos. No quería pensar siquiera si algo pudiera llegar a pasarles.

Con el rabillo del ojo clavó su mirada en su esposa. Hermione mantenía su ceño fruncido mientras leía El Profeta con atención, pero sin poder disimular tampoco su cansancio. Para ella la semana no había sido mejor. El Departamento de Leyes Mágicas estaba saturado. Los rumores de una reincorporación de los dementores eran más y más fuertes y Ron sabía que eso le ponía los pelos de punta a Hermione. Habían luchado para sacarlos de Azkaban y ahora, más aún después de los ataques y la histeria general, parecía que todos pensaran que lo mejor era tenerlos en la prisión de los magos, donde habían estado por años.

Ron estiró una de sus manos hacia las de Hermione, que reposaban sobre la mesa de madera, y se la tomó. Cuando ella desvió su mirada hacia él, no pudo hacer más que sonreírle. Tenía más miedo que nunca. Miedo por ella, por los chicos, porque ese mundo que habían podido reconstruir a los golpes pudiera desvanecerse de un momento a otro por culpa de un maniático que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Hermione luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Sí, cariño – respondió Ron sin dejar de apretar su mano. – Es sábado, podríamos habernos demorado un poco en levantarnos… - continuó sin dejar salir sus preocupaciones actuales.

Hermione sonrió y se puso de pie hasta quedar detrás del pelirrojo. Lo abrazó por encima de los hombros y apoyó su mentón sobre el hueco de los mismos.

- Estás preocupado, creo conocerte – dijo Hermione en un susurro para luego besar una de sus rasposas mejillas.

- Estoy preocupado, pero no tiene importancia – soltó Ron con tranquilidad llevando la mano de Hermione que aún sostenía entre las suyas hacia sus labios. – ¿Hay noticias de los chicos?

- No – respondió la castaña negando con su cabeza. – Rosie me ha enviado una carta anoche… estoy algo preocupada por ella.

Ron se giró hacia su esposa con brusquedad y su ceño fruncido.

- No pasa nada – mintió Hermione con los problemas de magia accidental que tenía su hija dándole vueltas por la cabeza. – Ya sabes que Rosie puede ser muy responsable, este año tiene los Éxtasis y está exigiéndose demasiado.

- No me sorprende – comentó Ron con la mirada perdida. – Tiene a quién salir.

- ¡Ron! – se quejó Hermione dándole una palmada en uno de sus brazos.

Ron sonrió y le besó una de sus mejillas.

- Por la tarde le escribiré a mi niñita – dijo luego el pelirrojo. – Hoy es el primer partido de Hugo, debe estar muy nervioso.

- ¿Tanto como tú en tu primer partido? – rió roncamente Hermione sin moverse de donde estaba, recordando cuando años atrás Harry había disimulado darle Felix Felicis al hombre al que ahora abrazaba. – Espero que no tenga tanta suerte como tú si gana Gryffindor – agregó con una media sonrisa.

Ron tosió nervioso sabiendo a qué se refería su esposa, sin querer agregar nada al respecto.

- Si no hubiera sido tan inseguro, tan… idiota – empezó volviendo su rostro al de Hermione, que lo miraba atentamente. – Podría haber ido hacia donde estabas tú y podría haberte dejado sin una idea concreta durante horas.

Hermione rió con fuerza antes de que él se levantara de un salto y la atrapara entre sus largos brazos pecosos. Ron se inclinó hacia abajo, rozando su nariz contra la de su esposa, mientras ella sonreía con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Crees que hubieras sido tan bueno? – le preguntó la mujer con un tono jocoso en su voz, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron.

- Oh… estoy seguro que podría haberlo hecho muy bien – soltó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa para luego rozar con su boca los labios de su esposa. - ¿Crees que no?

Hermione se quejó aún con los ojos cerrados por la separación de sus bocas.

- Claro que sí, pero estabas ocupado con Lavender según recuerdo – balbuceó roncamente la castaña.

- ¡Hermione! – soltó Ron estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura.

- Es la verdad, cariño – sonrió dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios. – Tú no veías lo que me pasaba contigo, quizás esperabas que te lo dibujara – terminó riendo.

- No tengo chances de defenderme, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Ron pegando la frente a la suya.

- Claro que no – Hermione sonrió ampliamente para luego recibir un nuevo beso.

Era increíble, pero así era el amor. Los años seguían su curso y ellos se querían más y más. No podían imaginarse la vida sin el otro.

Ron la levantó en vilo, haciendo que se sentara sobre la mesa de madera sin dejar de besarla con tranquilidad. Como si nada los apurara o pudiera cortarles aquel momento en el que estaban juntos.

- Quizás deberíamos irnos arriba – balbuceó Hermione sobre la boca del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron con una ceja arqueada y los ojos brillantes en una mirada sugestiva. - ¿No te crees capaz de… esto? Creo que estoy decepcionado…

Hermione arqueó una ceja sabiendo claramente lo que él estaba intentando hacer, pero sin importarle en lo más mínimo y aprovechando que estaba desprevenido, enlazó sus piernas a su cadera y lo tomó con rapidez del cuello de la camiseta, provocando una carcajada de su parte.

- Espero que estés seguro y preparado, querido – soltó la castaña antes de arremeter contra su boca con avidez.

Quizás aquello fuera un disparate, pero ciertamente ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento de agradecimiento hacia la persona que había propuesto el bloqueo de la red flú.

* * *

La mañana del sábado había amanecido tal como todos esperaban. El cielo estaba gris, con grandes nubes oscuras, mientras que los terrenos de Hogwarts eran golpeados por una cortina de lluvia que no parecía amainar. Jugar al quidditch con ese temporal sería bastante complicado, pero el partido se disputaría de todas maneras. Los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor se hallaban congregados en el centro de la larga mesa del Gran Salón. No había muchos estudiantes aquella mañana, sólo ellos. Preparándose con el corazón en un puño y las tripas revueltas para derrotar a Slytherin en el que sería el primer partido de la temporada. No sólo se iban a disputar más chances para ganar la copa de aquel año, sino que se jugaban su propio orgullo. Pese a que con la guerra habían terminado muchas de las grandes diferencias entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, la competencia entre estas dos casas nunca se había reducido siquiera.

El único que engullía su desayuno como si fuera el último era Hugo Weasley, que jugaría su primer partido como golpeador. Los demás lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, envidiándolo a más no poder. Era el primer partido y tenían que ganar. No les daba miedo Slytherin, podían derrotarlos, pero la idea de que fuera al revés los aterrorizaba.

Dylan McCoy se sentó junto al menor de los Weasley y le propinó un fuerte codazo en el costado, provocando que el pelirrojo le dirigiera una mirada asesina mientras mantenía un pedazo de tostada aferrado entre sus dientes.

- Te odio, ¿sabías? – dijo el chico con cabello castaño mirando a su compañero con los ojos entornados. - ¿Cómo no puedes estar nervioso?

Hugo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragar, poniéndose del mismo color que su cabello.

- ¿Crees que no estoy nervioso? – logró decir Hugo con el ceño fruncido. – Estoy aterrado.

- ¿Y cómo puedes comer de manera semejante? – preguntó una chica rubia con sus ojos castaños abiertos como platos.

- Esa pregunta es absurda – dijo Roxanne dejando su plato de lado. – Pensé que habías observado mejor a mi primo, Finnigan – agregó sonriendo de lado.

La chica se puso roja a más no poder. Hugo simplemente dejó de comer y se puso de pie.

- Creo que deberíamos… ir a prepararnos. – balbuceó el menor de los Weasley con nerviosismo.

Se encaminaron todos con la frente en alto. Los corredores comenzaban a llenarse de gente, algunos saludaban y les deseaban suerte a los siete integrantes del equipo que, de a poco, iban aflojándose.

Ya en el vestuario Roxanne fue la primera en estar lista. Su uniforme reluciente quedaría completamente empapado y sucio de barro, pero esa era una de las maravillas del quidditch. La chica observó a su equipo. Su primo Hugo estaba balanceando el garrote que usaría junto a McCoy, que hacía lo mismo y reía mientras charlaba con su compañero; la buscadora, Caitlin Finnigan, lucía nerviosa y no era para menos, aquel sería el primer partido que jugaría. Lo había hecho muy bien cuando se había probado y había demostrado mucha destreza durante las prácticas, Roxanne sólo rogaba que los nervios no le jugaran en contra. Albus discutía con fervor con los otros dos cazadores, un chico alto y larguirucho de sexto llamado Jeremy Hansen y su hermana Lily. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, la morena los llamó para que se acercaran y tomó aire.

- No se preocupen – dijo Roxanne con calma. – Quiero que demos lo mejor que tenemos, hemos entrenado bien, podemos derrotarlos.

- Sí que podemos – sonrió Albus con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos verdes. – Nos has matado con los entrenamientos, podemos hacerlo.

- Claro – asintió la morena. – Finnigan, Hugo… Este es su primer partido, no se sientan presionados – hizo una pausa fijando sus ojos oscuros en los de los aludidos. – Pero si no hacen las cosas como se deben, están afuera.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas cuando las expresiones de los dos chicos se volvieron completamente aterradas.

- Era un chiste, sé que pueden hacerlo – Roxanne palmeó a cada uno en el brazo. – Ahora, ¡Hagamos papilla a Slytherin! – bramó antes de que salieran al campo.

A pesar de que la lluvia no había menguado, el campo estaba repleto. La ovación cuando ingresaron había sido tal, que no podían escucharse los unos a los otros. Las gradas estaban divididas como era esperado, todas con banderas con los colores de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Algunos de la casa de Godric tenían las caras pintadas y cantaban saltando con fervor.

En el sector de los profesores, Dominique Weasley, les levantó una mano saludándolos con una sonrisa. Junto a ella estaban Logan Whelan, que parecía maravillado a pesar de que se estaba empapando, y Terence Higgs, que sostenía un paraguas negro sobre su cabeza mientras miraba fríamente la escena. Los demás profesores aplaudían y reían junto a Neville Longbottom, que siendo el director, no podía demostrar demasiado sus ganas de que ganara la casa a la que había pertenecido cuando era más joven.

Roxanne se fue al medio del campo donde la esperaba la profesora de vuelo y árbitro del partido, Katie Wood. La mujer le sonrió a la chica dándole ánimos. La conocía desde que era pequeña e incluso podría decirse que hasta le había cambiado los pañales. Siendo la mejor amiga de su madre también era la madrina de su hermano Fred.

Roxanne le estrechó con más fuerza de la debida la mano del capitán de Slytherin, William Darcy, que tenía plasmada una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. La morena sintió deseos de golpearlo. Era más bajo que ella, castaño y flacucho, podía tirarlo al piso sin problemas.

Cuando el silbato indicó que el partido había comenzado, todos se elevaron con sus escobas. Caitlin Finnigan estaba más alto que todos tratando de divisar con esfuerzo a la snitch.

- Slytherin tiene la quaffle – habló Olive Winston desde el palco del comentarista. – Weasley y McCoy están tratando de detener a Harrigan… Perfecto, Albus Potter tiene la quaffle – rió la Ravenclaw – Potter se acerca a los aros y… ¡diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Albus sonrió ampliamente por haber realizado el primer tanto. Voló muy de cerca a las gradas y divisó a Anna, que se hallaba junto a Amelia Finch-Fletchley, y le guiño un ojo.

- Albus tiene novia, jóvenes – siguió comentando Olive. – ¡Anna eres muy afortunada de que te haya dedicado el primer tanto! ¿A que es tierno?

Anna se había puesto completamente roja bajo la mirada de sus compañeros. Amelia rió y la tomó del brazo para que siguiera mirando el partido.

Después de media hora el marcador indicaba setenta a cincuenta a favor de Slytherin. Los jugadores de la casa de Salazar tiraban bludgers a diestra y siniestra. Scorpius se aproximó a los aros con la quaffle y le dio diez puntos más a su equipo. Albus pasó junto a él y le hizo una mueca de desaprobación en broma. Ni siquiera el quidditch haría que se peleasen.

Caitlin Finnigan sintió un zumbido muy cerca de su oreja. La snitch. La vio y salió a pique por donde se había ido seguida por el buscador de Slytherin, que había optado por imitarla. Una vez estuvo junto a ella comenzó a empujarla. La chica siguió concentrada. Era su primer partido y no dejaría que le ganasen la snitch. Siguió aguantando. La snitch había descendido a unos pocos metros del suelo, en medio del campo. Caitlin empujó con su hombro el brazo del buscador de Slytherin y con rapidez la tomó. Allí estaba entre sus dedos. Sonrió sintiendo que la alegría le desbordaba el pecho y la levantó para que los demás pudieran verla. Aún con una sonrisa y viendo cómo su capitana se acercaba con los brazos levantados lo sintió. Un repentino golpe y un crujido acompañado del dolor más fuerte que había sentido en su vida.

- ¡El partido había terminado! ¡Eso es jugar sucio! – exclamó Olive desde el palco.

Caitlin aún tenía la pequeña pelota dorada encerrada entre sus dedos cuando cayó en el césped mojado y observó su pierna colgando en un ángulo extraño. Le habían tirado una bludger a traición.

- ¡El partido había terminado! – soltó Roxanne enojada a Katie. Observó cómo los dos equipos completos se acercaban al lugar.

- Turner – comenzó el capitán de Slytherin haciendo referencia a su bateador – No vio que tenía la Snitch por la lluvia.

- ¡Esas son patrañas! – gruñó Hugo saltando hacia el bateador con Albus y Dylan McCoy intentando detenerlo.

Katie se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido mientras Logan, Dominique y Neville se hacían cargo de Caitlin que, a pesar de que las lágrimas se le confundían con la lluvia, estaba dispuesta a dar pelea.

- ¡Había levantado el brazo! – bramó la buscadora desde el suelo.

- Turner quedas suspendido hasta nuevo aviso – dijo Katie impasible. – Y si no deja de hablar, señor Darcy, usted tampoco jugará hasta que yo lo disponga.

- Es una estupidez – bramó William Darcy. – Si ella no sabe cómo…

- Fue a propósito, Darcy – dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido aún tomando a Hugo del brazo.

- ¿Cómo sabes? Si estabas más preocupado por sonreírle a la tonta que te buscaste como novia – escupió el capitán de Slytherin. Albus se acercó a él con dos pasos y lo tomó del uniforme.

- No trates de…

Scorpius se metió en medio y los separó. Darcy se volvió al rubio con una sonrisa llena de desprecio.

- Todos vimos a Finnigan atrapar la snitch, fue adrede, deja de defenderlo – dijo Scorpius con el ceño fruncido y el cabello rubio pegado a la frente por la lluvia.

- Ya has saltado por Gryffindor – siseó Darcy. – Claro, tienes a una Weasley que te hace favores…

El rubio se giró a su capitán y no supo cuándo le propinó un puñetazo en el medio de su boca. Ni tampoco supo cuando el otro comenzó a defenderse de la misma manera. Dio y recibió golpes, nadie podía separarlos.

- ¡No te atrevas! – bramó Scorpius dándole otro golpe luego de encerrarlo bajo su peso.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lúcido y cansado, se dejó llevar por el par de brazos que lo levantaba por la espalda. El tirón había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para darse cuenta de que no era uno de sus compañeros sino el profesor de Pociones, Logan Whelan. El hombre quiso ayudar también al Slytherin que yacía en el suelo, pero este se sacudió y se paró de un salto. Katie, roja de furia, se puso de pie frente a este último y comenzó a reprenderlo, llamando a Scorpius para que la reprimenda fuera equitativa.

- ¡Renuncio! – gritó Scorpius volviéndose hacia atrás, mientras la lluvia le entorpecía la visión. - ¡Que no te escuche decir tonterías, Darcy! ¡Te lo advierto!

Cuando se encaminó hacia donde estaban los demás con Caitlin, Albus lo seguía de cerca, seguramente esperando algunas respuestas. Se fijó que Rose estaba a pocos metros de ellos, con una mirada seria, pero preocupada a la vez. El rubio se acercó a la buscadora, que ya tenía su pierna sana y se preparaba para ir a la enfermería.

- Tú también deberías ir – soltó Dominique mirándolo.

- No… No, estoy bien – respondió Scorpius pasándose la manga del uniforme por un golpe que sangraba sobre su ceja derecha. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Caitlin. Cuando la chica asintió y notó que todos lo miraban agregó:- Me iré…

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia su sala común. Cuando llegó a los corredores, aún con el uniforme puesto y empapado, apretó sus puños. Siguió sin detenerse a pensar, bloqueando todo lo que pudiera y más. Sintió como una mano se cerraba en una de sus muñecas y lo giraban. Se encontró frente a frente con los ojos azules de Rose Weasley echando chispas. Justo quien necesitaba ver, pensó con ironía. Si bien le hubiera encantado desquitar todo lo que sentía haciendo algo más productivo y sano que golpear paredes, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Sabía para qué lo había ido a buscar.

- ¿Cómo es que se ha dicho eso? – exclamó Rose con la mirada fija en sus ojos grises. - ¡Eres tú quien se aprovechó de mí! ¡Le has contado a todo el mundo y hasta lo has tergiversado…!

Scorpius se soltó de una manera brusca y negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que oía. Sabía que le plantearía aquello, pero pensaba que Rose era más inteligente.

- Piensa lo que quieras y déjame en paz, Weasley – soltó antes de marcharse más furioso que antes.

Una ducha caliente lo curaría todo. No le importaba haber renunciado a su puesto, estaba más furioso por culpa de la pelirroja que por otra cosa. Tenía que hablar con Albus. Su amigo podría ser muy contemplativo, pero pensaría cualquier cosa si no esclarecía ese asunto.

* * *

En San Mungo reinaba el silencio. Sólo podían escucharse, en ciertos momentos del día, murmullos provenientes de los corredores o pasos de las personas que concurrían allí tanto por trabajo como por alguna dolencia.

En una habitación ubicada en la cuarta planta estaba Margaret Fisher, ojeando un libro junto a la cama de Kate, que aún estaba inconsciente luego de diez días. Los pronósticos no habían sido alentadores, y la espera sólo había hecho que las esperanzas flaquearan, pero aún así todos estaban convencidos de que Kate podría hacerlo, despertar y ser como siempre. Los padres de Kate se turnaban con Maggie para cuidar de la chica. Por lo general la pelirroja se asentaba en el hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas luego de salir del Ministerio, donde estudiaba Leyes Mágicas.

A lo largo de aquellos días un sinfín de personas había concurrido allí para saber el estado en el que se encontraba la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Las demás jugadoras del equipo habían pasado a verla, al igual que miembros de las familias Weasley y Potter.

Maggie levantó la mirada por encima de su libro. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan vulnerable. Estaba acostada de lado, puesto que seguían poniéndole ungüentos sobre las heridas de la espalda que seguían vendadas a pesar de que ya habían cicatrizado. Las heridas en su rostro ya eran meras sombras. Respiraba pausadamente, las pociones para que se mantuviera dormida daban el efecto deseado.

Los sanadores de San Mungo no se explicaban cómo se había mantenido con vida durante la tortura, y se lo habían comunicado expresamente a los allegados de Kate. El maleficio Cruciatus hacía que los músculos se contraigan, mientras que los golpes que había recibido en intervalos los relajaba… hubiera sido probable que el corazón le explotara por aquella presión, sin embargo se había mantenido en pie. Por esa misma razón conservaban las esperanzas de que su mente estuviera en una pieza cuando dejaran de darle las pociones. Era fuerte, se notaba.

La habitación no alegraba mucho el panorama. Era blanca, pequeña, con un olor muy fuerte a desinfectante –algo característico de todos los hospitales-; junto a la cama, en el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Maggie, una mesita de noche sostenía regalos a Kate. Un par de tarjetas de los demás que seguían en Hogwarts; una snitch enviada por el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor; un jarrón con flores y un surtido bastante amplio de golosinas.

La puerta, que se hallaba a la izquierda de Maggie, se abrió con lentitud. Por ella entraron James Potter y June Maguire con expresiones cansadas que indicaban que habían salido de la Academia de Aurors pocos minutos antes.

James entró con una sonrisa débil saludando a Maggie con la cabeza, mientras que June se acercó a la pelirroja dándole, luego, un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

- ¿Cuándo dejarán de darle las pociones? – preguntó June poniéndose de pie a los pies de la cama.

- Ya dejaron de dárselas ayer por la tarde – respondió Maggie cerrando el libro para luego estirarse y bostezar. – Se supone que despertará de un momento a otro.

- Estará bien – afirmó James sin un ápice de duda en su tono de voz. Fijó su vista en Maggie y alzó las cejas. – ¿Has visto a Fred?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie hasta llegar donde se encontraba James, junto a la puerta.

- Tienes que hablar con él – susurró Maggie preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó James con el ceño fruncido mirando a June que se había volteado hacia ellos.

- Está haciendo algo, James – contestó la pelirroja. – No sé qué, pero está… desmejorado – frunció el ceño pensando. – Luce como si no hubiera dormido, comido y afeitado por días.

James alzó las cejas aunque no estaba sorprendido. Esperaba algún tipo de reacción de su primo similar a esa, quizás. Hacía una semana que Fred no se comunicaba por ningún medio ni con él ni con el resto de su familia. El primogénito de Harry y Ginny sabía que sus tíos, George y Angelina, habían ido a Escocia en un viaje que tenía que ver con el negocio y que no volverían hasta dentro de una semana más. Fred tenía vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera y todos, conociéndolo, sabían que eso no era nada bueno. Se hizo una nota mental para ir a buscarlo o decirle a alguien que lo hiciera, ya que él podría perder la paciencia con facilidad en una ocasión como la que estaban pasando y podría llegar a obligarlo a que dejara de hacer tonterías a los golpes.

- De acuerdo, iré a verlo – murmuró el pelirrojo. – He venido a relevarte, quizás deberías ir a comer y descansar, Kate…

June carraspeó y se removió incómoda al ver cómo el rostro de Maggie adoptaba un tono escarlata bastante fuerte.

- Yo me voy – dijo rápidamente la castaña encaminándose hacia la puerta luego de saludarlos y previendo que discutirían en breve.

James volvió a Maggie que no había cambiado la expresión de perplejidad de su rostro, pero aún así sabiendo que estaba enfurecida por lo que le había dicho. Se obligó a no sonreír y le sostuvo la mirada.

- Creo que sé lo que debo hacer – soltó Maggie de manera cortante.

- Si supieras, hubieras ido a descansar como se debe – retrucó James pasando una de sus manos por su cabello rojo oscuro.

- No insinúes que… - empezó la chica.

- No insinúo nada en lo absoluto – la cortó el pelirrojo. – Vete a descansar, lo digo en serio.

- No trates de decirme lo que tengo que hacer – bramó la chica en un susurro fuerte. – Vete tú a descansar, se ve que lo necesitas también.

- Sí, pero prefiero que tú lo hagas – dijo resueltamente James.

- Eres irritante – bufó Maggie cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- Y tú encantadora cuando te enojas – sonrió el pelirrojo posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica que, cuando reparó en lo que le había dicho, abrió sus ojos como platos mirándolo con desconfianza. – Vete a descansar, antes de ir a mi casa pasaré por la tuya para comprobar que lo hayas hecho.

- No necesitas vigilarme – dijo Maggie con el ceño fruncido una vez más. - ¿Te sientes responsable de mi?

- No – negó James con una media sonrisa. – Simplemente me preocupo por ti, quiero que estés bien…

- Claro – soltó Maggie bufando. – Preferiría que me ignores – agregó provocando una carcajada contenida de James.

El pelirrojo se inclinó unos centímetros y besó su frente bajo la mirada incrédula de la chica.

- Vete que…

- Dejen de discutir de una maldita vez, estoy escuchándolos desde que llegaron – gruñó una voz que hizo que los dos se giraran con rapidez con amplias sonrisas.

Kate tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y no se movía de la posición en la que se hallaba. Simplemente los observaba con una ceja débilmente arqueada. Maggie caminó con rapidez hacia su amiga con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y le tomó una de sus manos con fuerza.

- Estás bien – dijo la pelirroja en un susurro.

- Claro que sí – soltó Kate con lentitud quejándose de sus músculos que estaban doloridos y agarrotados. - ¿Cuánto hace que estoy así?

- Diez días – contestó James poniéndose de pie detrás de Maggie, apareciendo en el campo de visión de Kate. – La próxima que te metas en un lío como este, te patearé el trasero.

Kate sonrió con pereza, queriéndose girar en sus espaldas, pero el tirón de las heridas hizo que pegara un respingo acompañado por un gemido de dolor. Lo recordaba. Todo. Los dos hombres y la mujer, el olor de aquel lugar, la desesperación que sintió en aquel momento en el que parecía que no saldría viva de aquello.

Se sintió decepcionada luego. Fred no estaba allí. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansada y más aturdida que antes. Recordaba las palabras que Rose le había dicho en el tren cuando las vacaciones habían comenzado, se quemaría con fuego. Sí, se había quemado. Y ahora, luego de pasar por aquella experiencia le importaba muy poco darle una lección a Fred. Lo quería con ella. Lo necesitaba. Aterrada recordó que él iba a ir a buscarla aquel día.

- ¿Fred? – preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

- Estuvo como loco – respondió Maggie. – Creyó tener la culpa por no ir a buscarte.

- Lo sigue pensando, estoy seguro – comentó James quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos con su camiseta blanca.

- ¿Pero se encuentra bien? – volvió la castaña apretando la mano de Maggie.

- Hum… sí – dijo la pelirroja dudando por unos instantes, no quería preocupar a su amiga en ese momento. – Debo avisarles a tus padres… Se fueron hace un par de horas, se quedaron toda la noche contigo por si despertabas – hizo una pausa con una sonrisa mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas de emoción.

Sabía que le escondían algo, pero lo dejaría pasar. Por el momento. Se sintió más tranquila sin embargo, Fred no había ido al campo aquel día. Volvió a escuchar en su cabeza las risas y las voces de quienes la habían torturado. Sintió como un sabor amargo le llenaba la boca por completo.

- ¿Atraparon a los malditos? – preguntó Kate con hastío.

- Sí, esos dos infelices están en Azkaban – contestó James con un gruñido.

- ¿Cómo? – volvió la castaña con los ojos como platos. - ¿Dos? Eran tres.

- No había nadie más donde estabas – habló Maggie con un tono conciliador tranquilizándola, puesto que se había tensado a más no poder. – Incluso pelearon, esos dos tipos no estaban capacitados siquiera…

- La mujer – siguió Kate. – Había una mujer.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó James irguiéndose.

- Claro que sí – contestó Kate con rapidez. – Había una mujer. Ella me golpeó con algo… no sé con qué – reparó en el vendaje que cubría su espalda y palideció por completo comprendiendo de qué se trataba. Si hacía diez días que se encontraba allí y aún estaba vendada sólo había una opción. - ¿Magia oscura? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Maggie y James se miraron sin saber qué responderle.

- Sí – contestó James. – Pero no debes preocuparte por eso ahora.

- ¿Que no debo preocuparme? – exclamó Kate apretando los ojos. – ¡Esa maldita sigue suelta por ahí!

- Llegarán al fondo de todo esto – siguió James con el ceño fruncido. – Si no lo hacen ellos, lo haremos nosotros…

* * *

Hacía días que no paraba de trabajar en lo mismo. A penas sí dormía lo necesario, iba a Sortilegios Weasley por las mañanas y volvía directo a trabajar en su proyecto. También se hacía tiempo para ir a verla. Decían que podría despertar de un momento a otro y estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado. También estaba cansado de fracasar. No podía hacerlo. No lograba resultados efectivos.

Fred estaba hecho un ovillo en el piso de madera de su habitación. Con la respiración agitada y los músculos latiéndole dolorosamente. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima de frustración. Golpeó con los puños y los antebrazos el piso. Tenía que hacerlo. Por ella. Para poder resguardarlos a todos.

Tembloroso se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hacia su mesa y tomó el siguiente prototipo que le tocaba testear. Se puso de pie frente al maniquí sin rostro que lo apuntaba con una varita sin piedad. Se preparó una vez más para el golpe de gracia, con los dientes apretados, el ceño más fruncido que nunca y con la esperanza latente de que aquella vez pudiera ser diferente.

* * *

_Gracias por haber llegado, una vez más, al final del capítulo xD_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo! _

_Saludos,_

_Sofi_


	12. Chapter 12

_Perdón por el retraso. Tuve unos cuántos contratiempos estas últimas semanas, y cuando pude terminarlo no estaba demasiado convencida con el resultado. Pero en fin, acá está._

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

**_Disclaimer: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN pertenece a JK Rowling, el resto mío._**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

La Sala de Menesteres estaba completamente equipada con las cosas que requerían para dar inicio al entrenamiento. Al grupo, establecido desde el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, se les habían sumado muchos interesados. Todos ellos preocupados por los desafortunados eventos que se estaban dando a lugar desde hacía unos meses.

Entre los miembros más recientes estaban Dylan McCoy, que jugaba de bateador junto a Hugo, y resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Amelia Finch-Fletchley junto a otros de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff; Olive Winston, la novia de Lorcan, y un puñado de Ravenclaw y, aunque aun no lo podían creer, Scorpius no era el único Slytherin presente. De la casa de Salazar se habían presentado un chico retacón y castaño con una expresión bastante decidida en su rostro y una chica, que todos conocían por haber tenido ciertos percances con Kate en el pasado. Rose, mientras tanto, la observaba desde un rincón sin poder creer que se hubiera presentado. Recordaba que la chica se llamaba Themis Acheron y era del último año como ellos.

La Slytherin parecía estar evaluando a todos con su mirada oculta tras unos lentes de marco ovalado. Poseía un aire austero. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente alisado a los lados de su rostro con forma de corazón y lucía con orgullo los colores de su casa con una camiseta con el escudo de Slytherin.

El otro chico que estaba con ella era de quinto, pensó Rose, si no le fallaba la memoria. No sabía su nombre, tal como le ocurría con el resto. La primogénita de Ron y Hermione esquivó a Scorpius, que seguía sin hablarle después de una semana, y miró a Olive Winston que reía efusivamente agitando sus manos junto a Lily y Keith Maguire, el hermano menor de June, que al igual que su hermana pertenecía a la casa de las águilas. Junto a ellos otro chico, tan sonriente como el grupo, comentaba algo referido al partido que se había jugaría al día siguiente. Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Albus se acercó a su prima con lentitud llevando a Anna de la mano junto a él.

- No puedo creer cómo puede estar contento – dijo señalando al chico – Ravenclaw la tiene difícil, yo estaría nervioso.

- Algunos reaccionan diferente – comentó Rose con una sonrisa. - ¿Quién es? Creo que nunca le había prestado atención antes.

- Sam Abbadon – respondió Albus con soltura, refiriéndose al chico. – El año pasado jugó de cazador para su casa, era realmente bueno, pero este año no se presentó.

- Hum… se habrá cansado del quidditch – dijo Rose alzando sus hombros.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo asi? – preguntó Albus con los ojos como platos. - ¡Rox! – llamó a su prima que charlaba con Frank Longbottom apartados de los demás grupos. - ¡Ven a escuchar las atrocidades que dice tu prima!

Roxanne y Frank se acercaron entre risas y, junto a Albus, se dedicaron a molestar a Rose hasta que ella decidió que era propicio comenzar con las presentaciones y el entrenamiento.

La primogénita de Ron y Hermione se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes. De a poco el bullicio se fue reduciendo hasta que la sala se inundó en un silencio absoluto. Con una media sonrisa completamente satisfecha, Rose se giró a sus compañeros y se dispuso a hablar.

- De acuerdo – empezó la pelirroja. – Todos estamos aquí por el mismo propósito…

- ¿Prepararnos para cuando vengan por nosotros? – se aventuró una chica de Hufflepuff que iría a cuarto año, con los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior temblándole.

- No vendrán por nosotros – la tranquilizó Olive Winston con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Entonces para qué estamos aquí? – gruñó otra voz.

Todas las cabezas se giraron a Themis Acheron, que mantenía una de sus cejas alzadas y sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- Si consideras que es una pérdida de tiempo, puedes irte – soltó Lily con dureza apareciendo detrás de Hugo y Dylan McCoy, que se hallaban a pocos metros frente a la Slytherin.

- Mira, querida, yo simplemente he dicho que tenemos que afrontar la realidad – continuó Themis Acheron. – Estamos aquí porque es mucho más que obvio que las cosas están cada día peor y el Departamento de Aurors no está siendo muy competente…

- El Departamento de Aurors hace todo lo que le es posible – dijo Dylan McCoy tomando a Lily de un brazo.

- Es verdad, las cosas no están bien porque no han dejado rastros – habló Sam Abbadon. El Ravenclaw alzó sus cejas antes de continuar. – Parece irreal que esto esté ocurriendo, pero ese… maniático está haciendo las cosas bien.

- Ya se equivocará – dijo Albus aún junto a Anna. – Y lo lamentará.

- Esperemos a que lo haga – continuó Sam Abbadon pasando una de sus manos por su pulcro cabello oscuro. – Mientras tanto, debemos entrenarnos… Estar preparados. Por eso cuando la idea se difundió quise unirme a ustedes.

La sala comenzó a llenarse de murmullos de asentimiento.

- Por eso mismo no es una pérdida de tiempo – finalizó el Ravenclaw volviéndose a Themis Acheron. – Ellos no vendrán por nosotros ahora, sin embargo – agregó rápidamente volviéndose con una sonrisa a la Hufflepuff que Olive aún consolaba rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.

Rose le dirigió una mirada de puro agradecimiento al chico, que le guiñó un ojo antes de volver donde estaba previamente.

- De acuerdo – tosió la primogénita de Ron y Hermione. – Comencemos con el entrenamiento.

El primer entrenamiento consistía en ejercicios de desarme básicos. Los que estaban destinados a investigar, habían agregado un par de hechizos a la lista y la mayoría habían resultado lo suficientemente bien. Ver a miembros de las diferentes casas agrupados y entrenando por un mismo propósito, era algo completamente emocionante. Casi al final de la jornada, se escuchaban los diferentes nombres de los hechizos gritados por todos los ocupantes de la sala. Se habían agrupado de a dos o tres para poder entrenar, y todos parecían bastante entusiasmados por la primera práctica.

La sala se empezó a llenar de gritos y risas. Los encantamientos resonaban por doquier. Se habían agrupado de a dos o tres para llevar a cabo los primeros entrenamientos que consistían, básicamente, en hechizos de defensa y desarme.

En uno de los rincones de la sala de menesteres se llevaba a cabo un duelo bastante peculiar. Olive Winston y Keith Maguire trataban de desarmarse entre risas, atrayendo la atención de varios de sus compañeros. Cada uno podía bloquear sin problemas los hechizos de su oponente.

Keith Maguire, que era muy parecido físicamente a su hermana June, llevaba su cabello castaño y ondulado revuelto encima de su cabeza y a cada segundo parecía estar más y más despeinado. En sus ojos castaños se había plantado una expresión inminente de desafío pese a estar riéndose a más no poder. Olive llevaba la ventaja. Él era demasiado alto y corpulento como para moverse de la manera que lo hacía ella. Keith se había decidido por contraatacar de una manera rápida y que llegara a su blanco de la manera más simple posible. El chico se pasó su mano izquierda apretando el puente de su larga nariz y con una floritura brusca trató de desarmar a su compañera.

Olive sonrió antes de girarse hacia un costado y esquivarlo. Parecía que estuviera bailando, con tres movimientos certeros y gráciles consiguió desarmar a Keith Maguire que la miró con los ojos como platos mientras su varita volaba hacia las manos de su compañera de casa.

Ninguno hablaba, todos se habían quedado de piedra y boquiabiertos gracias a la demostración de habilidad de Olive. Keith atrapó su varita en el aire cuando ella volvió a aventársela. El chico estalló en carcajadas y le dio un abrazo efusivo a Olive que no paraba de saltar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Vaya que soy buena! – bramó la rubia dando un último saltito.

- Yo quiero aprender eso que hiciste – soltó Amelia Finch-Fletchley acercándose a la chica. – ¡Fue genial! ¡Deberías haber visto la cara de Keith! – se giró al chico que observaba la situación como los demás, con una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. - ¡Era casi igual a la que tendrá el sábado cuando los destrocemos en el quidditch!

Rose se acercó a ellos y tomó a Olive por los hombros. Poniéndose entre medio de la Hufflepuff y el Ravenclaw, que estaban más que dispuestos a comenzar a discutir por quidditch.

- No debo preguntarte si investigarás con nosotros, ¿verdad? – dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Fue increíble!

- Sí que lo fue – dijo Scorpius apareciéndose detrás de Rose con el paso lento y pesado.

La primogénita de Ron y Hermione continuó mirando a la rubia como si no hubiera escuchado nada, esperando una respuesta, que ya sabía, de su parte.

- Claro que sí – contestó Olive pestañeando un par de veces, preguntándose notoriamente qué pasaba entre esos dos. – Gracias, Scorpius – agregó con verdadera simpatía.

- ¡Udyat no tendrá posibilidades! – bramó el pequeño chico de Slytherin.

- ¡Caerá antes de darse cuenta! – siguió un chico desgarbado de Hufflepuff levantando un puño en el aire.

- Y nosotros estaremos preparados – soltó Anna sin siquiera pensarlo, atrayendo las miradas de varios de los presentes.

- ¡Así es! – asintió Lily metiéndose entre medio de Albus y Anna, pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de ambos. - ¡Lo lamentará!

Luego de unos cuántos vítores y unos minutos más de entrenamiento motivados por la euforia, dieron por terminada la reunión.

Rose estaba eufórica. Al fin lo estaban logrando. Después de posponerlo en reiteradas oportunidades por razones diversas, al fin estaban entrenando como habían concertado hacía meses. Era lamentable, sin embargo, que se estuvieran preparando para evitar eventualidades que pudieran ser causadas por Udyat y su grupo.

Cuando se fueron retirando y sólo quedaban ella y un par más, la pelirroja comenzó a juntar todos los pergaminos que yacían desparramados sobre una mesita de madera ubicada en un rincón. Entre ellos tenía unos cuántos libros que usaría de manera personal para tratar un cierto problema que la venía trastornando desde el día del ataque de su parte a James.

- Nos vemos en la cena, Rosie – la saludó Albus junto a Anna y Amelia Finch-Fletchley.

Rose lo saludó distraídamente y se quedó leyendo unos cuántos minutos más hasta que notó que no estaba precisamente sola.

Scorpius se había quedado en silencio en un rincón esperando a que todos se fueran. Desde que había aclarado las cosas con Albus estaba un poco más tranquilo. Su amigo, sin embargo, le había dicho de una manera muy concisa que no jugara con su prima. Él no estaba jugando, todo lo contrario. Y aún seguía furioso por lo que Rose había dicho. Habían pasado unos pocos días desde el partido y ella no se había acercado a pedirle disculpas, ni lo haría en un futuro. Era terca. Racional, pero terca y orgullosa. Le encantaba.

La estaba observando mientras leía de espaldas a él. Estaba lo suficientemente concentrada como para que él pudiera aprovechar aquella oportunidad con creces. Seguro que ni siquiera notaría que estaba a sólo unos metros de ella. Lucía encantadora. Tenía el cabello revuelto, atado improvisadamente y, aunque no pudiera verlos, sabía que sus ojos estaban leyendo con avidez mientras su ceño se fruncía como cuando se concentraba, y que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

Tenía que ser un movimiento rápido. Caminar con un sigilo extremo y girarla con rapidez. Un movimiento rápido, un quejido de sorpresa. La tenía. Le sonrió felinamente antes de arremeter contra su boca con un beso cargado de desesperación.

Rose lo golpeó en el pecho tratando de zafarse, pero no había caso. Scorpius la tomó de la cintura, pegándola aún más a él y la acercó a la mesa que tenía a sus espaldas impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le sonrió el Slytherin besando la comisura de sus labios. – Estoy seguro de que ya me extrañabas, Rose…

- ¡Déjame! – gruñó la pelirroja percatándose de que el libro que se encontraba leyendo se hallaba desparramado en el suelo. - ¡Imbécil! ¿Quién te crees para…?

Una vez más la estaba silenciando. Esta vez decidió ir más lento, aflojando las defensas que la primogénita de Ron y Hermione había antepuesto. No había tardado demasiado en rendirse. Rose enroscó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Scorpius dejándose llevar por aquel momento. Soltó un quejido en cuanto él se separó nuevamente.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Se odiaba por hacer eso, pero de otra manera nunca lograría desbaratarle todos los prejuicios que tenía consigo. La chica abrió sus ojos azules encontrándose con los del Slytherin. No había gritos ni insultos. Sólo silencio y los latidos de ambos acompasados.

- Esto está muy bien – soltó Scorpius con la voz ronca antes de volver a la boca de la chica.

Rose no se quejó. Gimió con sorpresa cuando una de las manos del chico se posó en una de sus piernas, subiendo hacia su cintura. Scorpius aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso aún más. Ya cegado y sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Bajó la cabeza hacia el cuello de la Weasley sin siquiera premeditarlo. Su nariz estaba inundada por su perfume y no podía oír nada más que los suspiros de Rose que le indicaban que lo que estaba haciendo estaba más que bien. El rubio metió una de sus piernas entre las de la chica mientras mordía y besaba su garganta. Comenzó a forcejear con sus instintos, evitando contra su voluntad que sus manos subieran o bajaran de más, sintiendo que éstas estaban presas por una suerte de magnetismo.

- Detente – gimió Rose separándose unos centímetros. – Ya basta.

Scorpius suspiró con fuerza aferrándose a ella tanto como podía. Aquello no estaba bien, lo tenía más que claro, pero a esas alturas no había ganado nada. No podría esclarecer nada, todavía no tenía nada seguro. Se separó de ella y se agachó para tomar el libro que se había caído al suelo, abierto en la página donde se ubicaba el separador que la pelirroja le había puesto. Leyó el encabezado con rapidez y el ceño fruncido.

- Magia accidental – dijo Scorpius aclarando su voz. - ¿Sigues…?

- No importa – soltó Rose rápidamente arrebatándoselo de sus manos. – No vuelvas a hacer eso. – agregó con seriedad.

- No puedo prometerte eso – contestó el rubio con una carcajada forzada. – Ni me disculparé.

Rose se llevó la mano que le quedaba libre a su cabello tratando de alisárselo. Lo empujó para tratar de salir, pero él se lo impidió una vez más.

- No creas que me detendré – dijo el rubio con calma. – Porque no lo haré…

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Rose con desesperación en su voz.

- Todo – respondió el rubio con simpleza.

Se agachó unos centímetros y le plasmó un nuevo beso en su boca. Rápido y casto. Hizo una pila con los libros y pergaminos que quedaban desparramados, pasándoselos luego bajo su brazo para sostenerlos. La tomó de la mano y se volvió hacia la puerta de la sala de menesteres, esperando que el corredor estuviera vacío. La empujó hacia afuera detrás de él y se volvió nuevamente hacia ella.

- No nos ha visto nadie – dijo Scorpius con tranquilidad. – Y no sé cómo se enteró Darcy… Yo no le había dicho nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Albus.

La mirada de Rose seguía sin suavizarse. Estaba arrebolada y tenía la boca hinchada por los besos anteriores. Scorpius sonrió nuevamente con más ganas de besarla que nunca. Llevó la mano de la chica que aún sostenía entre las suyas a su boca y se la besó.

- Tranquila – empezó el Slytherin con calma. – Cuando estemos juntos, lo sabrán y no se meterán…

Salió caminando luego de pasarle sus cosas; dejándola nuevamente estaqueada al piso con una mirada completamente perpleja y con las palabras en la boca. No la dejaría replicar, lo evitaría mientras pudiera. Ahora sólo necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella. Podía ser contraproducente y las duchas frías no eran agradables.

* * *

El dolor físico se había desvanecido en parte. Ahora sólo tenía pequeñas molestias en los lugares que había tenido más comprometidos, y los recuerdos de lo padecido latiendo dolorosamente en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Kate procuraba demostrarse lo más alegre posible. Estaba viva, eso era un verdadero motivo para ser feliz. Aunque había ciertas cosas que lograban opacarle aquello; el saber que una de las personas estaba libre, por ejemplo. Pese a que Harry Potter le había dicho que se quedara tranquila, que bajo ningún concepto aquella persona se saldría con la suya, el miedo le atenazaba las entrañas. Otra cosa que lograba que se le saltaran los nervios era la ausencia de Fred. Había despertado hacía dos días ya, le darían el alta aquella misma tarde, y él no había aparecido por San Mungo. No sabía si sentirse ofendida, decepcionada o herida. No sabía qué sentía realmente. Sólo una fuerte presión en su estómago y su pecho.

Recorrió con la mirada su habitación. Era triste, aunque las golosinas y los regalos la hacían un poco más reconfortante. Allí estaban congregados Maggie, James, June y Charlie Simmons. Río una vez más ante un comentario de James que no había escuchado al mismo tiempo que mordía sin ganas la cuarta rana de chocolate que llevaba del día. Estaba ensimismada desde hacía un buen rato y las voces de los demás eran meros ecos. Sólo quería verlo, escucharlo, quizás lo maldeciría por no ir en aquel momento… en el que ella estaba preparada para tirarle en la cara todo lo que pensaba de él.

Después de esa experiencia, no perdería tiempo. Nunca más bajo ningún concepto y en ningún aspecto de su vida. Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Maggie cargados de preocupación.

- Estoy bien – sonrió Kate de una manera bastante forzada.

- No has escuchado nada de lo que hemos dicho – comentó Charlie con una sonrisa, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta. – Aunque has puesto todo tu empeño en disimularlo.

- Estoy bien – repitió Kate acomodándose en la cama con una mueca de dolor. – De verdad, quiero irme de aquí.

James se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

- Recuerda que Molly es la más seria de la familia, no creo que tengas mucha suerte – comentó el pelirrojo haciendo referencia a su prima sanadora. – Pero bueno, puedo ir a buscarla…

- Espera – lo detuvo Kate rápidamente. - ¿No has sabido nada de Fred?

- No – contestó James negando con la cabeza.

La verdad era que había ido a hablar con su primo, ya estaba enterado de que Kate estaba bien, pero estaba raro. James había llegado a temer que Fred estuviera perdiendo la razón. Su aspecto físico estaba más que descuidado y estaba trabajando en algo, pero por primera vez no le había podido sonsacar nada de aquel proyecto. Recordó la expresión de alegría, sin embargo, cuando le había comentado las buenas noticias, por eso le resultaba más raro aún que no se hubiera pasado por San Mungo.

- De acuerdo – empezó Kate con las cejas arqueadas. – Es libre de hacer lo que quiera – hizo una pausa luego de verse impedida por un nido en su garganta que logró disimular carraspeando. – No me resulta… indispensable que venga a verme.

- Kate – soltó Maggie tomándola de una mano luego de acercarse a su cama. – Fred… se estaba echando la culpa de lo ocurrido, entiende que…

- No tiene culpa de nada, ¿acaso es imbécil? – la cortó Kate con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo conozco poco, - empezó June con una ceja arqueada. – Pero es Fred. No hay ninguna otra descripción.

- ¿Fred? ¿El chico que quiso hacerme frente cuando no lo dejamos ir a buscarla? – rió Charlie acercándose también. – Me reservo comentarios… - terminó con una mirada sugerente a James que sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

June rodó los ojos y se giró a los demás para despedirse. Salió de la habitación esquivando al joven auror y comenzó a caminar por los corredores del hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas.

Cuando empezó a bajar por unas escaleras hacia la primera planta sintió como una mano se le cerraba en una de sus muñecas y la giraban en el sentido opuesto. Quiso sacar su varita y se lamentó estar tan desprevenida.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Charlie Simmons sonriéndole. La chica alzó ambas cejas y lo miró con sus ojos castaños llenos de apatía. El auror sonrió más ampliamente y tomó su brazo para caminar hacia afuera sin mediar palabras.

June se soltó de un tirón y se clavó en el suelo con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la chica extrañada y con la voz endurecida.

- Nada – contestó Charlie pasándose una mano por su barba. – En realidad me preguntaba si quisieras tomar un té conmigo – agregó mirándola con sus ojos oscuros.

- ¿Para qué? – volvió a preguntar June con las cejas alzadas.

- Para charlar, quizás – respondió el auror. – No sé por qué quiero hacer esto, eres… una niña, pero…

June abrió los ojos como platos, se giró y siguió su camino hacia la salida. Una vez afuera, Charlie volvió a alcanzarla.

- Quizás me malinterpretes – dijo el auror caminando junto a ella. – No sé por qué me interesas, no es que eres una niña, eres más joven que yo…

- No se nota – lo cortó June sin más. – Con esa… barba, cosa que traes en tu mentón.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con mi barba? – soltó Charlie sorprendido parándose delante de ella.

- Barba – rió June esquivándolo para seguir su camino.

Charlie volvió a alcanzarla sin querer indagar más acerca de sus prejuicios contra su barba trenzada. No tenía muy en claro lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo.

- Un té – dijo el auror nuevamente.

- No entiendo ni quiero entender por qué quieres tomar un té conmigo – contestó June con un mohín.

- Una cerveza de manteca, lo que tú quieras – soltó Charlie con una sonrisa.

- El té no es el problema – dijo June hastiada mientras la gente caminaba alrededor sin reparar en ellos siquiera. Londres muggle en hora pico, podía no ser tan agradable como parecía desde afuera. – No tengo interés en tomar algo contigo.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Charlie tomando una de sus manos. – No entiendo por qué me interesas, Maguire, quiero descubrirlo.

- A mi no me interesas – contestó June zafándose nuevamente. – Ya déjame en paz.

- Después de mañana mi barba se tiene que ir, ¿eso ayudará a que salgas conmigo? – preguntó el auror varios pasos detrás de ella.

- No – contestó June girándose. – No tiene nada que ver con eso – agregó con el ceño fruncido. – No me interesas, me irritas a decir verdad, no quiero…

- Vamos – la cortó Charlie acercándose. – No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, ni siquiera es una cita – siguió con una mirada divertida. – Quiero conocerte para saber por qué… - hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas – por qué me encuentro muchas veces pensando en ti como una joven con muchas agallas para su edad.

June miró su reloj de pulsera impaciente. No porque quisiera saber la hora, sino porque quería evitar contacto visual. Lograba ponerla nerviosa. Aquellos ojos indagadores y poco serios de a momentos, la poca civilización en toda su persona.

- Si te digo que sí, ¿me dejarás en paz? – comentó June sin pensarlo para maldecirse por dentro.

- Claro – sonrió Charlie. – Paso por ti el viernes en la Academia, luego de que salgas del entrenamiento.

Dicho eso, el auror tomó la mano de la chica que seguía mirándolo como si estuviera loco, y se la besó para irse caminando moviendo la cabeza en sentido opuesto hacia donde ella iría. Eso, definitivamente, no era normal, pensó June con el ceño fruncido sin saber qué le depararía de todo aquello.

* * *

La idea principal era seguir adelante. El querer recuperarla sólo lo llenaba de ansiedad. Sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho… un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. La había cagado y estaba más que seguro de eso. Sentía como un letargo perpetuo. Ideas vagas cruzándosele por la cabeza. Tenía el corazón roto y unas ganas enfermizas de culparla a ella. No podía, si había alguien quien era el causante de que todo se fuera por un tubo era él. Sólo él.

Lo raro de la situación es que estaba camino a la casa de los Potter, dispuesto a hablar con la familia de Lily que, en cierto modo, era también la suya. Les devolvería todo el afecto brindado por años con esa tremenda noticia. Él había mantenido en secreto una relación con Lily durante un año y no le había dado el coraje para blanquearlo como lo haría un hombre.

Esperó a que ningún muggle circundara las calles y se paró delante del número once y trece de Grimmauld Place a la espera que la casa de Harry Potter apareciera delante de él.

Tenía las manos sudadas. Lysander se acomodó el cabello rubio sujeto por una coleta con nerviosismo. Había ensayado toda la mañana qué decirles a sabiendas que en cuanto los viera se olvidaría de todo.

Una antigua puerta de madera con vidrios repartidos y manchados se dejó ver al igual que el resto de lo que conformaba el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Se apresuró para subirse a los escalones y golpeó la puerta con decisión.

Segundos después la puerta se abría. Lysander bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos del viejo Kreacher clavados en él. El elfo doméstico se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- Kreacher – balbuceó el hijo de Luna Lovegood. – He… he venido a ver a Harry y a Ginny…

- Los amos no están, señor Scamander – respondió el elfo arrastrando los pies caminando delante de él por el estrecho pasillo. – Sólo el amo James.

Lysander se quedó de piedra pasos antes de terminar el pasillo. Eso no estaba previsto. Esperaba hablar con James en otra oportunidad. En ese instante apareció el primogénito de los Potter en la sala. Estaba descalzo y comiendo unas tostadas que llevaba en un plato. James fijó su mirada en su amigo y sonrió.

- ¡Pasa, Lys! ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo el pelirrojo dejando el plato sobre una mesita frente a los sillones. Se encaminó a su amigo y frunció el ceño. – Pareces enfermo, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada… Venía a hablar con tus… padres – musitó el rubio estirando los músculos de su espalda que se habían contraído por completo.

James arqueó una ceja y se volvió a Kreacher con una media sonrisa.

- Gracias por las tostadas, Kreacher – soltó. – Es bueno saber que tú todavía me preparas el desayuno.

- Para eso está Kreacher, amo – dijo el elfo sin moverse de donde estaba.

Luego de que le preguntara si necesitaba algo más, Kreacher se retiró. James caminó hacia los sillones arrastrando los pies e invitó a Lysander a sentarse.

- No – negó el rubio con la cabeza. – Prefiero quedarme parado.

'Quizás de esta manera puedo correr antes de que me muela a golpes' pensó Lysander tragando saliva con fuerza.

- ¿De acuerdo? – dijo James visiblemente preocupado. - ¿Estás seguro que no ocurre nada?

- En realidad… he venido a hablar con tus padres, hablaría contigo luego – empezó a decir atropelladamente Lysander manteniendo sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo y sus ojos azules clavados en los de su amigo. – Pero creo que tengo que hablar contigo primero.

- Dime ¿qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar James con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Tu familia está bien?

- Sí – asintió Lysander. – Yo… sé que he arruinado todo, amigo – suspiró entrecortadamente y continuó antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo. – Yo entiendo si no me perdonas después de lo que te diré, pero confío en que entenderás mis… razones para ocultarte lo que te contaré ahora.

James se quedó sentado donde estaba, inerte y a la espera de explicaciones. Asintió con la cabeza con seriedad animándolo a que continuara de una vez y desplegando un abanico de posibilidades dentro de su cabeza.

- Yo he estado saliendo con alguien – empezó Lysander secándose las palmas de las manos sobre los jeans que llevaba puestos. – Se terminó gracias a que yo no… me animé a hablar esto antes y…

El primogénito de Harry y Ginny se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del sillón de dos cuerpos en el cual estaba sentado. Fijó sus ojos entornados ocultos tras los anteojos de marco negro en los de su amigo, esperando a que dijera lo que ya sabía.

- Podías haber elegido a otra, ¿no crees? – masculló James apretando los puños, conteniéndose de molerlo a golpes.

- Yo… yo la amo, James – logró decir Lysander antes de que el pelirrojo se abalanzara sobre él, tomándolo de la pechera de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

- Podías haber elegido a otra, ¿no crees? – repitió el pelirrojo a dos centímetros de la cara de su amigo.

- No, yo amo a Lily – dijo al fin el rubio con seguridad.

James se dio vuelta de un salto, como si lo que había dicho su amigo de toda la vida lo hubiera quemado. Y antes de poder alejarse volvió a repetir el movimiento en dirección contraria estrellando su puño derecho en la quijada de Lysander.

Lysander maldijo en voz baja y lo tomó de la pechera de la camisa antes de que repitiera el golpe. Sin mediar palabras comenzaron a golpearse y maldecirse con brutalidad.

- ¡Es una niña, maldito seas! – gruñó James empujándolo luego de ser golpeado en la boca. - ¡No tuviste reparos en que fuera mi hermana!

En físico eran bastante parecidos. James quizás era un poco más corpulento que Lysander, que era más larguirucho y desgarbado. Pero eso no les impidió discontinuar la pelea. Ni siquiera notaron cuando Ginny Potter entró en la sala y comenzó a los gritos para separarlos como si fueran niños.

El primero en notarla fue Lysander, que tras el aturdimiento y el desconcierto de ver a la amiga de su madre parada delante de él, recibió un nuevo golpe del pelirrojo.

- ¡Ya basta, James Sirius Potter! – gritó furiosa Ginny tomando a su hijo del brazo.

James miró a su madre enfurecido quitándose los lentes que se habían roto y arrojándolos al otro lado de la sala.

- ¡Este… infeliz ha manoseado a tu hija! – bramó queriéndose abalanzar una vez más sobre el que había considerado su amigo.

Ginny arqueó sus cejas y se giró a Lysander que miraba a James con una profunda tristeza.

- Yo la amo – repitió el rubio con la voz quebrada. – Sabía cómo reaccionarías por eso no te dije nada hasta ahora – siguió haciendo una pausa. – Debería haberlo dicho antes, por lo menos no la hubiera perdido. – se giró a Ginny con una mirada llena de culpa. – Lo lamento mucho. Debería haber hablado contigo y con Harry… empecé a salir con Lily hace unos meses, pero jamás me propasé con ella como él dice.

Ginny miró a su hijo que al escuchar la palabra "meses" agitó los brazos en un gesto visible que saltaría sobre ella y seguiría golpeando a Lysander. Lo tomó del brazo alejándolo unos centímetros y se volvió al hijo de Luna.

- Hablaremos los dos de esto – dijo la pelirroja con calma. – Lily habló conmigo… por lo que ya estaba enterada.

A Lysander se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se recargó sobre uno de los sillones y esquivó la mirada asesina de James que iba de él a su madre de a intervalos.

- ¡¿Ya lo sabías? – exclamó James sintiéndose más que ofendido. Se encaminó a la chimenea con decisión pasándose una de sus manos por su cabello rojo oscuro.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Ginny alzando las cejas. – No puedes salir en ese estado, quédate y…

- Sabías de esto – gruñó James. – ¡Él abusó de mi confianza! ¡Lily es una niña! – agregó mirando a Lysander. - ¡Es una niña! ¡No quiero verte en tu vida cerca de ella!

- La recuperaré – musitó Lysander con la mirada echando fuego.

James se detuvo clavando sus ojos castaños en su amigo, en una mirada de profunda decepción. Aquello era una traición y por más vueltas que le diera, no estaba seguro de poder perdonarlo.

El pelirrojo sólo pudo pensar en una persona y ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza ir a otro lugar que a su casa.

Una vez James se hubo ido, Ginny suspiró y puso sus brazos en jarras cuando se volvió al hijo de su amiga.

- No creas que estoy contenta con lo que pasó – le dijo a Lysander. – Curaremos eso y me contarás todo…

* * *

Por fin había podido dormir después de días. Maggie se estiró todo lo posible en su cama agradeciendo que aquel día fuera sábado y podía tomarse las cosas con más calma de lo usual. Todo estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora que Kate se recuperaba en casa de sus padres. Le habían dado de alta hacía sólo tres días, pero ya estaba mucho más animada.

Quien en verdad le preocupaba a Maggie era Fred. Hacía un par de semanas que no escuchaba nada relacionado a él, salvo las quejas de Kate, quien estaba visiblemente dolida gracias a que nunca había ido a visitarla desde que había despertado –y ciertamente seguía sin hacerlo. La pelirroja arrugó los ojos mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la cocina luego de calzarse unas viejas pantuflas de color escarlata. No le extrañaba la actitud del primo de los Potter, pero le preocupaba que estuviera haciendo una locura.

Tomó una tetera de bronce y la llenó con agua para luego apoyarla sobre uno de las hornallas de la cocina. Se giró sobre sí misma y se recargó sobre la encimera de mármol bostezando. Sacó de su cabeza todo lo que tenía que hacer a lo largo del día, y se dijo que se tomaría las cosas con calma por un día. Sólo por un día.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la sala. Tomó la varita de adentro del bolsillo de su bata y empuñándola en alto salió al encuentro de quien había llegado a su casa gracias a la red flú.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se encontró a James. El chico estaba de pie sin decir absolutamente nada, con la cara llena de cortes y golpes. La pelirroja se apresuró a caminar hacia él. Lo tomó del rostro con preocupación.

- ¿Te han atacado? ¿Te encuentras bien? – soltó Maggie rápidamente sin preguntarse a sí misma de dónde había salido aquel nudo de su estómago. – Di algo.

- He peleado con Lysander – masculló James avergonzado, sintiendo cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco al estar tan cerca de ella.

Maggie lo soltó con un suspiro y se alejó unos pasos para buscar algo dentro de un mueble ubicado contra la pared contraria a la chimenea. James se sintió vacío ante la finalización de aquel contacto. Quería que lo tocara otra vez; que lo mirara nuevamente de aquella manera, como si él en verdad le importara.

La pelirroja se giró hacia él con una cajita y se encaminó hacia una mesa de madera a la izquierda de la chimenea. Le indicó que se sentara sin emitir un solo sonido. James obedeció cabizbajo. Maggie abrió la caja y extrajo un frasco de color ámbar y una gasa, que dividió en dos. Cuando notó que James no llevaba los anteojos puestos alzó las cejas.

- No veo nada, lo sé – dijo el pelirrojo entornando los ojos con dificultad en un esfuerzo de enfocar la vista. – Lo acabo de notar.

Maggie respiró profundamente y empapó la gasa con el líquido amarillento que contenía el frasco. Lo posó con suavidad sobre uno de los cortes sobre la ceja derecha del pelirrojo y presionó.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Lys? – preguntó la pelirroja luego de unos cuántos segundos de silencio absoluto.

- Me traicionó – masculló James apretando los dientes, tratando de esquivar los ojos azules de la chica. – Estuvo saliendo con Lily durante meses y no dijo una palabra hasta hoy. – hizo una pausa. - ¡Salió con mi hermanita! ¡Con la enana! ¡Depravado!

Maggie alzó una ceja con severidad y quitó la gasa de la herida comprobando que estaba curada por completo. Repitió la acción sobre otra herida sobre la boca de James al mismo tiempo que la recorría un escalofrío que logró disimular.

- Lily, según recuerdo, no es ninguna niña – dijo la pelirroja con seguridad mientras se preguntaba qué le había ocurrido. - Y Lys no es ningún depravado.

- Es mi hermanita, Maggie – repitió James mientras sentía cómo el labio, a diferencia de la ceja, le escocía. – Yo pensaba que Lysander era mi amigo, me ha traicionado…

- No te ha traicionado – lo cortó Maggie frunciendo el ceño. – Deja de comportarte como un niño – hizo una pausa. – No te lo dijo antes, seguramente, porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar como un idiota – siguió la pelirroja volviendo a apoyar la gasa sobre el labio inferior de James que se había tirado hacia atrás. – Quédate quieto.

James abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó estático, sin saber qué decir.

- Lily sabe qué hacer – volvió Maggie. – Confía un poco más en tu hermana…

- Tú no entiendes – musitó el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

- No, seguramente no lo comprendo – dijo Maggie con las cejas alzadas. – ¿Golpearás a mi prima también? ¿Por salir con tu hermano?

James abrió los ojos como platos y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie de un salto. ¿Había escuchado mal, quizás? ¿Albus salía con Anna? ¿Su hermano había logrado en un mes lo que él tardaría años en hacer si seguía a ese paso? Maggie rió divertida ante su expresión y siguió curándolo con su varita luego de retirar el ungüento que le había aplicado en los cortes.

- Pareces sorprendido – dijo Maggie con un tono jocoso mientras realizaba florituras con su varita sobre el rostro de James. – Mira… te entiendo, yo misma hablaré con Al, pero sé que es un buen chico y… no lo golpearé.

James podía escucharla y comprender lo que decía, pero en su cabeza sólo podía visualizar lo que tendría que decir y hacer de ahora en más. Tenía que avanzar. Ya iban más de cuatro meses que había descubierto lo que sentía. Y no había logrado nada. Bueno, al menos Maggie no le había roto la nariz. Eso era algo, suponía. Pero ya no iría con rodeos, no se arrastraría, le diría todo lo que pensara, aunque sí se tomaría su tiempo para actuar.

- Listo – soltó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, llevándose la cajita consigo luego de limpiar la mesa con un movimiento de su varita. – Como nuevo. Deberías hablar con Lysander.

- Lo… lo haré – soltó James sin saber lo que estaba diciendo. – Gracias – agregó con la mirada perdida.

- De nada – dijo Maggie escuchando el silbido de la tetera que indicaba que el agua que había puesto al fuego hacía unos cuántos minutos ya no le serviría. – Tendré que hacer el té otra vez, ¿quieres uno?

James asintió con la cabeza y la mirada vacía. Le había empezado a doler la vista, lamentaba haber arrojado los anteojos de aquella manera.

- Ya está listo – dijo la chica caminando con lentitud mientras levitaba una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes.

James la recorrió con la mirada como podía. Si bien no veía casi nada notó que debajo de su bata llevaba puesta una camiseta de las Holyhead Harpies –o eso creía- en la que cabían dos como ella, un pantalón de algodón negro y, el detalle que más le causó gracia y ternura a la vez, un par de pantuflas desgastadas y varios números más grandes de lo necesario.

- No ves nada, ¿verdad? – comentó la pelirroja atribuyéndole aquella mirada a la falta de visión del primogénito de Harry y Ginny.

- No – soltó James reprimiendo una sonrisa. No veía, era verdad, pero lo que había logrado captar le había encantado. – Pero sé que te ves muy bien. – sonrió descaradamente mientras se llevaba a la boca la taza de té.

Maggie entrecerró sus ojos azules antes de responderle.

- Me he levantado hace quince minutos y no tienes los lentes puestos, James – dijo con calma la pelirroja. – No digas tonterías.

James dejó la taza sobre la mesa y estiró la mano hacia una bandeja que probablemente contenía tostadas.

- Siempre te ves bien – comentó sin mirar a Maggie. – Además veo bastante bien de cerca… Tuve que refrenarme para no lanzarme sobre ti cuando llegué – agregó llevándose una tostada a la boca justo en el momento que Maggie comenzaba a toser con fuerza gracias a su comentario. – Desde luego que no me lo creerás, así que me limito a continuar desayunando.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás pasando por una mala racha? – logró decir Maggie tan roja como sus pantuflas. – Estás buscando en el lugar equivocado – agregó mordaz.

- No creas que es una mala racha – contestó James con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa. – ¿Quieres que me lance encima de ti, Maggie? – estiró su mano y capturó una de las de la pelirroja con la misma rapidez que ella utilizó para soltarse. – Lo suponía.

A partir de ese momento se instaló un silencio impenetrable. Maggie no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras él seguía comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Tienes que desayunar – volvió James con una ceja arqueada. – Come si no quieres que te obligue.

- Quizás encuentres… divertido esto – balbuceó Maggie llevándose a la boca la taza de té, que ya se había enfriado. – Pero no lo es.

- Dímelo a mi – soltó el pelirrojo estirándose en su silla. – No es para nada divertido. Me gusta preocuparme por ti, ayudarte, pero no recibir ni siquiera simpatía de tu parte… eso no es divertido.

Maggie se puso de pie de un salto con los ojos como platos, enfrentándolo.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Crees que estar en el mismo lugar que tú y no decir nada no es una muestra de simpatía? – caminó en círculos delante de la mesa bajo la mirada sorprendida de James. - ¡Tú dejaste de hablarme! ¡De un día para otro! – agregó con la voz levantada. - ¡Fuiste tú quien quiso que las cosas estén así!

James se puso de pie con calma. Quiso reír de puro nerviosismo en ese momento. Ella tenía razón, pero él estaba dispuesto a enmendar todos sus errores. Él quería hacerlo.

- Tienes razón – balbuceó el chico llevándose una mano al cabello. – Era un niño que no tenía bien en claro de qué manera…

- Nadie haría eso con un amigo – continuó Maggie cortándolo. – Nadie. No había razón para que hicieras eso.

El pelirrojo cruzó sus largos brazos a la altura de su pecho y alzó una ceja, dispuesto a dar pelea.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó James luego de unos instantes. - ¿Qué hay de Lydon? – agregó haciendo referencia al causante de su pelea.

- ¡¿Estás bromeando? – chilló Maggie visiblemente exasperada. - ¿Qué hay con Lydon?

- Estaba celoso – contestó James con el ceño fruncido, acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. – Yo estaba celoso y aterrado de perderte por culpa de ese… sujeto.

- Es curioso – comentó Maggie con ironía. – Terminaste perdiéndome por tu culpa.

James se irguió como si le hubieran dado un cachetazo. Todo lo que había dicho ya lo sabía y sí, tenía muchísima razón. Pero por algún extraño motivo escucharlo de su boca era diferente. Lo hacía más real. La hacía más imposible.

- Y te recuperaré – musitó James en un tono de voz casi inaudible. – Vete acostumbrando a esa idea.

Maggie le clavó su dedo índice en el pecho, tan o más furiosa que antes.

- Tú no quisiste escucharme cuando quise hablar contigo – soltó la pelirroja con la voz aún más endurecida. – Fuiste tú quien dejó de hablarme porque empecé a salir con Thomas Lydon – agregó mientras James la miraba agachando la cabeza gracias a la diferencia entre sus estaturas. – Como si yo fuera de tu pertenencia.

'En verdad me perteneces', pensó James sintiéndose tan miserable como nunca. Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Maggie y suspiró.

- No eras mía, fui un estúpido – dijo el chico con tranquilidad. – Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento.

La pelirroja lo miró aflojando sus defensas. A pesar de que había pasado hacia ya mucho tiempo, esa herida seguía tan tirante como cuando ocurrió.

- Me hiciste mucha falta – continuó James con una sonrisa triste. – Sé que yo me equivoqué, pero déjame… acercarme – hizo una pausa haciendo una mueca. – No estoy seguro de que esa sea la palabra correcta, pero déjame.

- Nada volverá a ser como antes y lo sabes – comentó Maggie con un hilo de voz.

James negó con la cabeza. Él no quería que fuera como antes. No quería que fueran amigos cuasi hermanos. La quería a ella. Con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Luego de reflexionar por unos instantes se acercó más a Maggie, bajo su mirada atónita. Como pidiéndole permiso, se inclinó hacia abajo y le dio un suave beso en la frente para luego envolverla en un abrazo y apoyar su mentón en su hombro.

Cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo se quedó inmóvil, con la mente casi vacía preguntándose qué sería aquello. Aquel contacto se estaba volviendo doloroso. No podría tener más de ella que eso… un simple abrazo. Un abrazo que significaba tanto a la vez. Eso, tan simple como parecía ser, le daba la pauta que no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

La sala estaba completamente en penumbras. Kate se había logrado escapar de su madre por unos minutos. Comprendía el miedo y la preocupación que sentía, ella misma no estaba demasiado cómoda saliendo de casa, pero no podía dejar pasar aquello.

Fred no había ido a verla. Le habían dicho que el chico la había visitado en San Mungo un par de oportunidades antes de que despertara y que se veía preocupado, pero cuando despertó había desaparecido. Luego de insistirle durante unos días, James le había dicho que no quería hablar con él porque estaba como loco y eso lo exasperaba; Maggie estaba preocupada y ella estaba enfurecida.

Él estaba allí. Tenía que estar. Según Ron, el padre de Rose, Fred se había retirado de Sortilegios Weasley cerca del mediodía, por lo tanto buscarlo en su casa era una idea muy acertada.

Subió peldaño a peldaño las escaleras de madera que crujían bajo su peso, donde sabía que estaba la habitación de Fred Weasley.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, luego de caminar a través del estrecho pasillo, pudo comprobar que esta estaba entreabierta. Podía escucharlo caminar de lado a lado balbuceando cosas que no terminaba de entender. Se acercó unos centímetros y lo divisó.

James estaba en lo cierto, ¿Qué le había ocurrido? El moreno se veía extenuado. Grandes sombras violáceas ensombrecían aún más sus ojos y su quijada estaba oscurecida por una barba que no llegaba a ser espesa, pero era lo suficientemente larga como para poder afirmar que hacía mucho que no se afeitaba. Tenía el cabello mucho más corto que la última vez que lo había visto, casi cortado al ras. Lo observó detenerse, apretándose uno de sus fibrosos brazos mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la puerta. Kate agudizó el oído aún más.

- Vamos, maldito, dame tu mejor tiro – escuchó decir a Fred con cierto temor en su voz.

Al cabo de unos segundos, una resplandeciente luz le dio de lleno. Kate sabía de qué maldición se trataba y se le heló la sangre cuando vio al moreno retorcerse por unos instantes en el suelo, emitiendo gritos ahogados.

- ¡No! – gritó Kate casi derribando la puerta con los ojos empapados y su varita en alto.

El Cruciatus había terminado y Fred golpeaba fuertemente el suelo con sus manos y antebrazos.

Kate fijó la vista en el maniquí sin rostro frente a ella, que seguía con la varita en alto, y luego se volvió al chico, que esquivaba su mirada con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos oscuros.

- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? – chilló Kate tomándolo por la pechera de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta obligándolo a que hubiera contacto visual. – ¿¡Es que estás loco! ¿¡Qué diablos haces! ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

Fred no respondió, sólo la miró con el corazón en un puño y se lanzó hacia ella en un abrazo desesperado sobre su regazo.

- He fracasado – respondió el moreno con la voz queda. – No puedo hacerlo, no puedo lograr un escudo, Kate…

- ¡Es una maldición imperdonable! – gritó Kate soltándose como si ese contacto quemara. - ¿¡En qué estabas pensando! Has hecho idioteces, pero te has pasado, Fred – se tomó la cabeza con las manos. - ¿En qué estabas pensando? – repitió con un hilo de voz.

Fred se puso de pie tembloroso. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y la enfrentó.

- ¿En qué pensaba? – preguntó él con calma. – En ti – escupió contrayendo la cara con dolor. – Pensaba en ti, en todo lo que has pasado por ese malnacido – siguió con lágrimas nuevamente brotándole de los ojos. – En que no voy a dejar que eso pase otra vez. Nunca.

Kate se cubrió el rostro con las manos, llorando y maldiciendo entre dientes. Si él supiera. Si él tan sólo supiera que durante esas horas que le habían parecido días enteros, habían existido lapsos de tiempo en los que sólo pensaba en él. Se estaba lastimando sólo por su culpa. Si tan sólo no hubiera hablado de más.

- No entiendo cómo puedes hacerte esto – soltó por lo bajo descubriéndose el rostro. – Eres un imbécil.

- Vaya, gracias – dijo Fred sin sonreír.

- ¡Yo no te he pedido que hagas esto! – exclamó Kate empujándolo.

- ¿Quién ha dicho algo respecto a eso? – preguntó el chico con una ceja alzada. – Creo que no debo pedirle permiso a nadie. No te estoy perjudicando a ti, Kate – terminó rascándose la barba entrecerrando sus ojos negros. – Si has terminado, vete, quiero dormir un rato.

Kate se puso roja de ira, levantó su varita con decisión apuntando al maniquí. Fred alzó una ceja otra vez.

- No te… - empezó el chico.

- _¡Bombarda! _– bramó la castaña haciendo el que blanco volara en pedazos. - ¿Decías? – guardó la varita nuevamente en su bolsillo y dio media vuelta. – Duerme tranquilo, reconstruye esa porquería, no me interesa lo que hagas…

Fred la tomó del brazo antes de que cruzara la puerta. Kate sintió cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón sólo con percibir aquel tacto, el que tanto había necesitado. Se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido, permitiéndose derribar por el momento el muro que había antepuesto.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – le preguntó Fred con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – No conseguiré otro de esos…

Kate se soltó, sintiéndose lo suficientemente decepcionada como para querer darle un puñetazo en el medio del rostro.

- Mátate de otra manera – la castaña sonrió con cinismo.

- Eres… Eres…

- ¡Tú eres el que está equivocado! ¡Sólo tú! ¡Estás loco! – exclamó Kate perdiendo lo último que reservaba de paciencia. – Nadie pudo, no se puede, Fred. ¡Por Merlín!

- No me importa – contestó el moreno escuetamente.

- ¡Terco! – gritó apretando los puños. – No cambiarás lo que ha ocurrido.

- No, pero me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ocurrir en un futuro – Fred negó con la cabeza girándose a los restos de su instrumento de trabajo, destruído.

- ¡Deja de lastimarte! – exclamó Kate con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, propinándole un puñetazo en el pecho.

Fred la tomó de las manos y acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Entornó los ojos, tratando de evaluar las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos a partir de ese momento. Se relajó nuevamente estirando su cuello antes de seguir hablando.

- Te quiero – susurró Fred sin saber si lo había dicho o lo había pensado.

Kate palideció de repente con el corazón a punto de explotarle. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, sintiendo que las piernas no podrían sostenerla un segundo más y tomando aire a bocanadas. Se enjugó las lágrimas torpemente mientras Fred se acercaba con lentitud. Se vio envuelta en un abrazo. Un abrazo tan suave que el último ladrillo de su muro había terminado por estallar.

Fred la acercó a él lo más posible, como si ese contacto fuera vital y absolutamente necesario, olvidándose del maniquí, de su investigación y de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- Pensé que te iba a perder – le susurró el chico con la voz entrecortada. Se aferró aún más a su cintura mientras ella le correspondía en ese abrazo con sus brazos temblorosos. – Pensé que te perdería y que nunca sabrías – apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la chica. – Estoy loco por tí.

Kate se separó del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. Ya no le importaba nada más que eso. Se acercó y plantó un suave beso en los labios de Fred. Sin moverse, entreabrió los labios producto de la suerte de descarga que había sentido en todo su sistema.

- Yo también estoy loca por ti, y me volverás loca en otro sentido si sigues haciendo cosas como esta – habló Kate sobre la boca del primogénito de George y Angelina, que sonreía perezosamente luego de unos cuántos días.

- No puedo asegurarte que no siga haciéndolo si reaccionas así - dijo él antes de besarla con más fuerza.

Toda la energía que habían perdido a lo largo de los días pasados se veía desbordada, plena. Kate enredó los brazos detrás del cuello de Fred acercándolo a su boca y exigiendo que no se le ocurriera separarse de ella. Él la alzó unos centímetros del suelo tomando su cintura con una delicadeza extrema, para luego enterrar una de sus manos en el cabello castaño y ondulado de la chica exigiendo lo mismo que ella. Un beso sin límites ni final.

La levantó un poco más, sosteniéndola a horcajadas y caminó sin despegarse de su boca hasta el borde de su cama, donde se sentó. El beso se profundizó con rapidez, mientras las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro.

- Oh Merlín – soltó Fred volviendo a apretarla contra sí, ocultando la cabeza en el cuello de Kate.

- Te quiero – balbuceó ella aún atontada. – Creía que había olvidado cómo hablar.

Fred rió roncamente, tomándole ambos brazos rodeándose con ellos para luego volver a la misma posición. Luego de unos minutos de absoluto silencio y respiraciones acompasadas, Kate volvió a hablar.

- Cuando… Cuando estaba allí pensaba en ti – empezó titubeando – y en que esto no sucedería nunca – sintió a Fred tensarse debajo de ella. Acarició la espalda del chico en un intento de reconfortarlo y besó una de sus mejillas. Sonrió y agregó – Aunque en mis fantasías no tenías barba y tu cabello era un poco más largo.

- Me quitaré la barba – dijo Fred inexpresivo, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a San…?

- El Cruciatus que tiraba el muñeco no es tan fuerte como uno normal, las maldiciones imperdonables están muy relacionadas con la ira, el maniquí no siente – contestó cansado. – Esto podría haber ocurrido en otro contexto, Kate… - agregó mirándola a los ojos.

- Sí, pero ocurrió ahora – dijo la castaña besándolo con fuerza. – Y no podría estar más feliz al respecto.

- Toda nuestra relación estará marcada con esto – siguió con hastío. – Todo por culpa de esos hijos de…

- Sí, pero esta es la parte donde entras tú y me ayudas a dejar todo atrás – lo cortó ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Fred rió roncamente, derrotado, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. Sí, ella estaba ahí. Con él.

- ¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí? – preguntó el moreno de repente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kate alzó las cejas y le esquivó la mirada. Fred se puso de pie instantáneamente y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola fuera de la habitación. Pese a las quejas de la chica y la resistencia que ponía, logró llevarla hasta la chimenea.

Ella se soltó de un manotazo y lo enfrentó con los brazos en jarras. Fred la miró con una ceja arqueada y sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- Si esto va a ser así, prefiero quedarme sola – clamó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que no prefieres eso – respondió Fred con una sonrisa burlona, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

- Dices eso porque no podrías estar sin mi – comentó Kate con una ceja alzada, imitando la sonrisa del chico, que soltó una carcajada audible.

- Vamos, te acompañaré a casa – dijo Fred finalizando la discusión sabiendo que podían seguir por horas y con la certeza de que habría muchas otras oportunidades.

* * *

Había llegado el momento, en pocos minutos lograría algo. Se había cansado de que lo insulten y que llegaran a pensar que él no era capaz de concretar un plan. Ese día una persona u otra se lamentaría al menos un par de días.

Aplastó un cigarrillo contra el suelo frotando su bota mucho más tiempo del necesario. Así terminarían. Como una colilla inservible y despedazada. Nada de lo que hicieran podría detenerlo.

Las cartas estaban echadas y sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Espero sus opiniones al respecto._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Por cuestiones de tiempo no llegué a contestarlos a todos, pero prometo ponerme al día._

_Saludos!_

_Sofi_


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola Otra vez! Perdón por la demora, me llevó más tiempo del que creía y entre trabajo, estudio y vida se complicó. _

_Se los dejo sin decir absolutamente nada más. _

_**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan **pertenece a JK, el resto mío._

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

- ¿Estás consciente de que si Kate…? - James hizo una pausa mientras se jalaba del cabello, ofuscado. – ¿… si ella no estuviera encima de ti, estaría moliéndote a golpes por la estupidez que has hecho, Fred?

El primogénito de George y Angelina estiró el brazo con el que rodeaba a Kate y miró a su primo con fastidio. La chica, que tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho, se irguió y suspiró. Todavía no comprendían cómo era posible que a Fred se le hubiera ocurrido una idea semejante. Experimentar con maldiciones imperdonables. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera hecho aquello.

Ni siquiera Kate podía llegar a entenderlo. Y, aunque había pasado sólo un día desde que habían aclarado las cosas entre los dos, habían discutido sobre lo mismo en reiteradas ocasiones.

La luz se filtraba por las hendiduras de las persianas blancas, que cubrían las ventanas del departamento que compartían Kate y Maggie. Si bien la castaña aún no había vuelto con su amiga, puesto que sus padres aún querían cuidarla ellos mismos, ese día se habían reunido allí… esperando acaso una respuesta concreta de parte de Fred.

Al otro lado de la sala, Maggie sostenía una taza de té con las dos manos mientras se recargaba sobre el umbral de la puerta de su cocina, pensando. Era una locura, sí, ¿pero había avanzado? ¿Habría descubierto algo por mínimo que fuera? No quería soltar palabra al respecto y eso siempre ocurría cuando Fred fracasaba. Si bien no se rendía hasta triunfar, razón por la que siempre terminaba sacando algo positivo de cada proyecto; en las ocasiones que tenía que abandonarlos por falta de resultados, se negaba a hablar al respecto.

- Deja de ser tan terco y habla de una vez – volvió James para luego acercarse a Maggie y dirigirle una mirada de súplica para que lo ayudara.

- Ha sido una locura – empezó la pelirroja luego de rodar los ojos y darle la taza de té a James. – Pero, ¿has descubierto algo?

Kate se puso de pie de un salto, lamentándose de inmediato por los tirones que le dieron sus heridas recientes y enfrentó a su amiga.

- ¡Maggie! – exclamó la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies con verdadero enojo. – Experimentó con maldiciones imperdonables y tú…

- Ha hecho cosas increíbles – soltó Maggie suspirando. – Quizás deberías empezar explicándonos cuál era tu idea, Fred.

El aludido sonrió, tomó de la mano a Kate que seguía de pie frente a él y tiró suavemente de ella para que volviera a sentarse junto a él. La noche anterior había sido obligado por los padres de Kate a afeitarse, comer y dormir. Si su madre estuviera allí y no en Rumania, lo hubiera matado. Se desperezó sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos y enfocó su mirada en Maggie y James.

- No puedo negar que no me pareció una idea descabellada al principio – empezó Fred con lentitud tomando a Kate de la mano. – Pero luego, cuando… ocurrió todo lo que ocurrió, comencé a creer que no estaría mal.

- Quisiste matarte a ti mismo – masculló James con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de Maggie.

- Ya cállate – soltó Fred con dureza. – En fin… conseguí materiales – hizo una pausa. – La mayoría en el Callejón Knockturn.

- ¡¿Ves de lo que hablo? – exclamó James haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. – Podrías haberte lastimado. Creía que dentro de lo imprudente que eres, tendrías un dejo de cordura muy dentro tuyo.

- ¿Qué usaste y cómo? – continuó Maggie haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía el pelirrojo.

- Primero conseguí a Johnnie – dijo Fred con una sonrisa y una mueca de dolor. – Hasta que Kate lo hizo pedazos.

- ¿Le pusiste nombre a esa cosa? – preguntó Kate con una ceja arqueada.

- Claro – respondió Fred levantando los hombros con simpleza. – Dejaba que me torturara, tenía que ponerle un nombre.

Él rió, los demás levantaron las cejas como si hubiera perdido la razón. Fred soltó aire contenido y continuó. No pretendía que lo comprendieran tampoco.

- De acuerdo – musitó el moreno. – Luego comencé a hacer escudos – entrecerró los ojos tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas. Cuando no sabía cómo explicárselos de una manera que llegaran a comprender, agregó:- Es difícil decirlo. La mayoría de las cosas que utilicé, las conseguí gracias a un contacto dentro del Callejón Knockturn, otros contactos que nos consiguen materiales para la tienda y un par de amigos que trabajan mediante encargos especiales – remarcó esas dos últimas palabras, lamentándose luego de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Qué usaste? – volvió a preguntar Maggie con auténtico interés.

- Bien – empezó Fred haciendo una lista en su cabeza. – Los primeros escudos eran demasiado frágiles. Nunca noté la diferencia, porque los maleficios seguían dando el mismo efecto siempre, – hizo una pausa en la que se rascó su cabello corto al ras – pero eran materiales demasiado comunes. Así que conseguí en un par de días piel de erumpent, difícil para trabajar… Es demasiado gruesa.

- Material comercial de clase B – acotó Maggie tomándose la cabeza con una mano.

- Piel de graphorn, de mantícora, cuero de tebo – siguió Fred haciendo caso omiso. – Sangre de salamandra, de dragón…

- Si hacen una inspección en tu casa, irás a Azkaban – comentó James alzando las cejas.

- O le cobrarán una abultada multa – opinó Maggie. - ¿Nada funcionó?

El primogénito de George y Angelina negó con la cabeza y extrajo un par de anillos de su bolsillo y los posó sobre la mesa de café ubicada en el centro de la sala, frente a ellos. Los tres restantes fijaron sus miradas en las pequeñas piezas plateadas y volvieron sus ojos a él.

- No funcionan – musitó Fred alzando los hombros. – Pero no quedaron tan mal, quédenselos.

Ante la mirada atónita de los demás, Maggie fue la primera que se acercó, tomando uno de los anillos entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

- ¿Dices que has fundido todos esos… materiales y los has convertido en… esto? – preguntó la pelirroja atónita sin quitar sus ojos azules del anillo. - ¿Plata?

Fred negó con la cabeza.

- Están hechos con cáscaras de huevos de occamy – explicó Fred con soltura. – Sumado al resto de los materiales… los huevos de occamy no tienen nada de especial – añadió haciendo una mueca. – Se ajustan al tamaño del dedo, póntelo – tomó el otro que quedaba encima de la mesa y se lo tendió a Kate. – Hagan de cuenta que no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no quiero saber más nada de esto – concluyó con una mueca llena de amargura.

Maggie frunció el ceño mientras lo deslizaba por su meñique, sintiendo cómo se ceñía a su dedo cómodamente. Aquello la dejaba sin palabras. Funcionara o no, Fred había hecho un trabajo fascinante. No dejaba de sorprenderla la magnitud de las ideas que se pasaban por la cabeza del Weasley. No podía más que terminar de convencerse de que todo lo que había pensado de él durante años, era completamente erróneo. Estaba equivocada. Siempre había pensado en Fred como un inmaduro con un gusto que rayaba lo irracional por las bromas y por el invento de cosas inservibles.

- ¿Sorprendida? – preguntó el chico con una ceja arqueada. Al recibir una mirada llena de desconcierto sonrió y añadió:- Me halaga, desde luego. Siempre pensé que tenías mucho… potencial, que te sientas sorprendida me halaga.

- Yo sigo pensando que eres un idiota – balbuceó James desde la puerta de la cocina. – De acuerdo… ¿Han averiguado algo? – preguntó en un intento de cambiar de tema.

- A mi me ha escrito Rosie ayer – habló Kate con tranquilidad. – Han podido entrenar y están muy entusiasmados.

- Son muchos – habló James nuevamente. – He hablado con Albus por los espejos hoy por la mañana. Pero fue muy breve, estaban todos yéndose a ver el partido.

- Que sean muchos es bueno – comentó Kate cruzándose de piernas sobre el sillón. – O eso creo… ¿qué sucede?

James levantó la vista e hizo una mueca. Era sólo un mal presentimiento que tenía desde que había hablado con su hermano. Conocía a la mayoría de los que se habían unido a ellos, pero no estaba seguro de que confiara en ellos. Mientras más fueran, era mucho mejor. Pero había algo, no sabía qué, que no le terminaba de cuajar.

- Estoy un poco paranoico – murmuró James un tanto avergonzado. – No pasa nada.

Maggie le dirigió una mirada de preocupación como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

- De acuerdo – soltó la pelirroja con calma. Volvió su mirada a James, descalzo y con los lentes que Fred había ido a buscar a su casa. – Creo que nosotros deberíamos empezar a entrenar también.

- Me parece bien – soltó James autómata seguido por las señas de asentimiento de Kate y Fred.

- Deberíamos llamar a los demás – agregó Fred. – June, Lorcan y Lys…

Los tres pares de ojos se posaron en James que había mantenido la boca cerrada. Detrás de sus lentes podía verse una mirada llena de decepción. Pero no había soltado ningún comentario en contra de Lysander. La pelea había sido esa misma mañana, no había tenido tiempo de pensar absolutamente nada.

- Llámenlos a todos – dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

- Nos pondremos en eso – soltó Kate afirmando con la cabeza. – ¿Has hablado con tu padre acerca de la…?

- No ha soltado palabra – negó James con el ceño fruncido. – No quiere que nos involucremos.

- Apostaría que es un poco tarde para eso, ¿me equivoco?

Louis Weasley sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus blancos dientes. El joven se sacudió la ceniza que tenía por todas partes gracias a la red flú y pasó una mano por su cabello cobrizo. Si ellos tenían un plan, él los ayudaría. Por algo era un Weasley.

* * *

Harry se reclinó en su silla. Aquella mañana, en la oficina, había sido un poco caótica. Estaba cansado, y no era para menos. No tenían absolutamente nada. Pero aquel sábado no había ido especialmente por la investigación de _Udyat _y su grupo de amigos. Aquello era continuo y tenía un equipo que se encargaba especialmente de eso. Aunque parecían manotazos de ahogado, las pocas pistas reunidas habían sido revisadas una y otra vez y, con los dos que habían capturado, habían avanzado un poco.

Delante de Harry se encontraban las dos razones por las que estaba allí. La mujer, de cabello castaño sujeto con un rodete en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sonría ampliamente. Harry no recordaba haber intercambiado con ella más que un saludo en sus años de Hogwarts. Lisa Turpin, así se llamaba. Había estado en Ravenclaw y peleado en las dos batallas de Hogwarts. Y cuando terminaron el colegio, había ingresado en la Academia de Aurors, cosa que él había podido saltar gracias a las apariciones de Voldemort y sus seguidores a lo largo de su vida. Luego se había ido al Departamento de Aurors de Nueva Orleans, en Estados Unidos, tentada con una oferta para perfeccionarse y expandirse en cuanto a experiencias. Le había ido bastante bien según parecía. No sólo era bastante prestigiosa sino que también se había casado con un auror con ascendencia cajún que la había seguido a Inglaterra cuando ella hubo decidido que debía volver a ayudar.

El hombre era todo un personaje. O al menos eso parecía. Estaba vestido de muggle, por alguna extraña razón, y llevaba la túnica del Departamento de Aurors desprendida sobre su ropa. Su camisa de leñador roja dejaba entrever una cadena colgada en su cuello con dos insignias rectangulares de plata, un colmillo – que a Harry le hizo recordar el pendiente de Bill Weasley – y una púa, de esas que los muggles usaban para tocar la guitarra, de color negro. Era calvo, tenía unos expresivos ojos oscuros y su rostro ensombrecido por una barba de cuantos días. Lucía duro, cosa que contrastaba con la amplia sonrisa que llevaba.

- Es todo un honor trabajar con usted, Monsieur Potter – habló el hombre con una voz grave, que encajaba perfectamente con su fisonomía, y un marcado acento francés que si bien tenía matices al de Fleur, no llegaba a parecerse del todo.

- Yo les tengo que agradecer a ustedes – soltó Harry con una media sonrisa. – Estamos teniendo muchos problemas con este personaje.

- Vin y yo nos hemos informado – siguió Lisa aclarándose la voz. – Ha habido ataques a muggles a lo largo de estos días.

Harry asintió con pesar y recordó con cierto dolor los titulares de El Profeta, que seguía desprestigiándolos. Habían logrado capturar a unos cuántos sospechosos en algunas redadas, pero no iban a decir eso, sólo resaltaban lo malo. Muggles muertos, decenas de heridos y un accionar débil del Departamento de Aurors.

- Hemos oído que han capturado a unos cuántos – siguió la mujer. - ¿Hay novedades de…? ¿Cómo dijiste que se hacía llamar?

- _Udyat_ – soltó Harry con un carraspeo.

- Lo atraparemos – habló esta vez el hombre. – Como que me llamo Vincent Noir.

- Claro que sí – asintió Harry. – Tenemos un equipo encargado de reunir pistas y…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Charlie Simmons ingresó al despacho con una mirada eufórica. Cuando notó que su jefe no estaba solo, se disculpó. Harry le indicó que pasara, fijándose en el detalle que el joven auror ya no llevaba la excéntrica barba trenzada ni barba incipiente. Hasta llevaba el cabello más corto.

- Charles Simmons – dijo Harry señalándolo – Lisa y Vincent Noir. Ellos fueron transferidos y comenzarán a trabajar con nosotros.

Charlie les tendió la mano a sus nuevos compañeros sonriendo. En ese momento Harry se fijó en la bolsa de plástico transparente que sostenía con la otra mano. Sin poder divisar con claridad el objeto que esta contenía. Miró a Charlie pidiéndole una explicación y el joven se irguió incapaz de controlar su emoción.

- Hemos encontrado esto – soltó Charlie levantando la bolsa con una sonrisa. – ¡Es…! ¡Es una maravilla!

Los tres aurors acercaron sus cabezas y distinguieron una colilla aplastada en el fondo de la bolsa. Alzaron sus cejas y volvieron a mirar al joven.

- Pensábamos que algún policía muggle había contaminado la escena arrojando un cigarrillo – siguió explicando Charlie con seguridad. – De hecho casi siempre lo hacen…

- Es verdad – asintió Vincent con el ceño fruncido.

- Entonces nos hemos dado cuenta de que no es cualquier colilla – siguió Charlie. – Esta marca de cigarrillos sólo se comercializa en una tienda alejada en Hogsmeade – hizo una pausa. – El mercado muggle se ha hecho popular… ropa, música y hasta cigarrillos, pero estos no son cigarrillos muggles – apoyó la bolsa sobre el escritorio de su jefe y se pasó ambas manos por su cabello castaño. – Es decir… son iguales a los cigarrillos muggles, pero son fabricados por magos, ¿entienden? El muy idiota olvidó una colilla junto a los Fisher.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto y examinó más de cerca la bolsa con la nueva prueba que poseían. Le parecía extraño desde luego. Alguien que parecía tan bien organizado como _Udyat_, olvidándose de algo tan insignificante como una colilla… Es decir, se había esmerado tanto eliminando todo rastro de magia, huellas, llevándose las varitas de sus víctimas consigo. Se había olvidado de recoger una colilla, pero había algo que le decía a Harry que no tomara las cosas de manera apresurada y que no cantara victoria antes de tiempo. Le daba mala espina. Algo le indicaba que les llevaría más tiempo de lo que pensaban –y eso no era decir poco—.

El Jefe de Aurors dejó decididamente la bolsa sobre el escritorio y fijó sus ojos verdes en los de Charlie, que lo miraba expectante y al mismo tiempo decepcionado por su reacción que rayaba el desinterés.

- No parece propio de él – dijo Harry con amargura. – Analícenlo, vayan a todos los negocios que vendan cigarrillos y roguemos que alguno nos de una pista. – hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba con pesadez nuevamente detrás de su escritorio. - ¿Cuántos magos y brujas pueden llegar a fumar?

- Yo fumo – contestó Charlie apesadumbrado, puesto que si bien había pensado lo mismo que su jefe había dicho, el deseo de encontrar a ese maniático había sido más fuerte.

- Y yo – se adhirió Vincent Noir con una ceja alzada. – Por lo que dicen ese _Udyat _cuida demasiado su espalda, ¿verdad? – añadió con un marcado acento francés. – No ha revelado su identidad ni a sus seguidores.

- O por lo menos es lo que ellos dicen – añadió Harry con amargura.

- Sigo sosteniendo que debemos darles Veritaserum a esos infelices – gruñó Charlie. – Aún no han encontrado a Nott.

Lisa miró al joven auror y luego a Harry. La mujer entrecerró sus ojos, rodeados por tenues marcas de expresión, pidiéndole de esa manera que se explayara en el comentario de su subordinado.

- Theodore Nott – concluyó el que una vez había sido "el niño que vivió". – Él los manejaba antes que _Udyat_ lo asesinara. O por lo menos eso dicen los dos que atrapamos.

- Iba con nosotros a Hogwarts – habló Lisa con el ceño fruncido. – Se me hace irreal que alguien que haya vivido eso tan de cerca quiera que vuelva a ocurrir.

- No los dejaremos – dijo Harry con decisión en su rostro. – No dejaremos que se repita.

* * *

La mañana partido se sentía tanto como las otras. El otoño se estaba haciendo crudo, más fresco que lo habitual. Las hojas secas de los árboles lindantes al castillo crujían bajo los pies de Albus y Anna, que se hallaban caminando hacia el estadio.

Esas últimas semanas habían aprendido mucho del otro. Albus reconocía, que lo que había determinado que él y Anna estuvieran en aquella situación, había sido demasiado precipitado. Pero podía decir también que no lo incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Fingir que Anna era su novia significaba que los demás tuvieran que creerlo y, aunque no hacían más que tomarse la mano o abrazarse, las cosas estaban resultando bastante bien.

Albus giró su cabeza sin dejar de caminar y apretó la mano de la chica, que sostenía con la suya. Anna sonrió débilmente y continuó mirando al frente. Él se había acostumbrado a sus silencios, aunque a veces podía parecerle incómodo. Anna se estaba descubriendo de a poco y él no iba a presionarla. Después de todo, no estaban saliendo de verdad.

- ¡Miren a quiénes encuentro por aquí! – soltó una voz con una carcajada.

Roxanne se apareció frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa y pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de los dos.

- ¿Cómo los trata el amor, chicos? – habló la morena guiñándoles un ojo.

- Bien, Rox – contestó Albus autómata.

- ¿Un besito? – volvió a decir Roxanne con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Ey! ¡Nunca los he visto besarse!

Albus se paró de repente, con sudor resbalándole por la espalda y los músculos tensionados. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso?

- Que tú y Frank estén enredados en cada rincón del castillo, no significa que nosotros tengamos que ventilar nuestra vida personal – respondió sin expresión alguna el chico de cabello azabache.

- ¡Alby! Sabes que quiero verte feliz – dijo Roxanne sin dejar de sonreír. – Y, por experiencia, Anna será feliz también si…

- ¡Roxanne! – gruñó Albus.

- De acuerdo – dijo Roxanne levantando los brazos. – Hablando de Frank. Hoy festeja su cumpleaños en la Sala Común, espero verlos por allí.

- Eres irritante… Completamente… - empezó el hijo de Harry y Ginny.

- Estaremos ahí – lo cortó Anna de manera conciliadora.

Roxanne sonrió nuevamente y los tres siguieron su camino hacia el estadio, donde una multitud esperaba a los dos equipos.

El campo de quidditch estaba repleto. Aquel día se disputaba el segundo partido del año, Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. El partido anterior había terminado en problemas y todos estaban seguros de que aquel podría disputarse como debía ser.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts y profesores, que ocupaban las tribunas por completo, esperaban la salida de los dos equipos con cánticos. En las tribunas ocupadas por los miembros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, varios lucían las caras pintadas con los colores de sus respectivas casas, llamativos sombreros y banderas que se extendían a lo largo.

Como en el partido anterior, Olive Winston se apostaba en el palco del relator y se preparaba para comenzar.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – exclamó Olive luego de hacer el encantamiento Sonorus para que su voz se extendiera por todo el campo. - ¡Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw! Chicos no se ofendan, pero debo alentar por los míos hoy – la rubia hizo una pausa para sujetar su largo cabello en una coleta y recibir una reprimienda de su jefe de casa que se ubicaba a su lado. – Profesor Flitwick usted también alienta a Ravenclaw, ¡Vamos!

Una risa general inundó el campo. Los dos equipos salieron. En esta oportunidad, los capitanes se dieron la mano con una sonrisa, demostrando además que darían lo mejor de ellos para derrotar al otro.

Por Ravenclaw, Keith Maguire buscaba la snitch en lo más alto del estadio. Siendo el capitán les había dado instrucciones al resto del equipo. Jugarían tan duro como siempre, darían todo lo que tuvieran y más, pero siempre bajo las normas. La demostración del partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor había sido lamentable. El no tener respeto por sus demás compañeros era algo que ellos ni siquiera contemplaban.

Keith clavó su mirada en Amelia Finch-Fletchley, cazadora del equipo contrincante, que estaba ubicada al otro lado del campo. La rubia, vestida con su uniforme negro y amarillo, agitó una de sus manos a modo de saludo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Keith no tuvo más remedio que sonreír también. Era una pena que las cosas entre ellos no hubieran funcionado, pensó luego el hermano menor de June Maguire alzando una ceja. Él era demasiado obstinado, ella era una bocona. Seguían siendo amigos. Seguía loco por ella, pero eso era un detalle menor.

Keith alzó los brazos en señas de triunfo cuando Ravenclaw consiguió empatar los resultados. A esas alturas cada equipo tenía noventa puntos.

- ¡Bien hecho, Vera! – exclamó el capitán de Ravenclaw a una de las cazadoras. – Continuemos, ¡Vamos! – agregó.

Todavía no había señales de la snitch. Había comenzado a circundar el campo con lentitud, deteniéndose de a ratos y sin perder de vista al buscador de Hufflepuff. Escuchó un grito a lo lejos y pudo ver cómo Amelia miraba a su alrededor con una expresión de terror inconfundible plasmada en sus ojos azules. Los demás jugadores, tanto los de su casa como los de Hufflepuff, seguían como si nada. Keith se acercó a ella, maldiciéndose por no poder concentrarse en su búsqueda.

Amelia comenzó a alejarse a toda velocidad de él. Keith estaba más que extrañado, no podía distinguir lo que decía tampoco, y el capitán de Hufflepuff parecía muy enojado con su cazadora que no acataba sus órdenes y se había salido de todas las jugadas.

El buscador de Hufflepuff se enfiló detrás de él, creyendo que estaba persiguiendo la snitch. Eso lo alivió en cierto punto. No conseguía alcanzarla.

- ¡No me obedece! – gritó la Hufflepuff mirando hacia atrás con terror. – ¡No puedo controlar esta maldita escoba!

- Trata de ir hacia abajo – exclamó Keith sin poder escuchar nada gracias a las tribunas.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no puedo, Keith! – gritó Amelia.

Keith sintió como si le dieran un baldazo de agua fría. Si aquello era lo que sospechaba… no podía ser. Se giró al buscador de Hufflepuff, que lo seguía de cerca.

- ¡Que detengan el partido! – le dijo Keith con su cabello castaño pegado a la cara. – ¡Alguien está hechizando su escoba!

El chico de Hufflepuff alzó sus pobladas cejas negras y se enfiló hacia abajo para avisar a la profesora de vuelo, Katie Wood, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Mírame, Amelia! – gritó Keith tratando de que la chica se girara para poder montarla en su escoba antes de que trataran de detenerla. – Estamos muy alto, no puedo ir más rápido.

- ¡Ni la última Nimbus va tan rápido como esta ahora! – gritó la chica. – No puedo hacer nada y… - hizo una pausa mirando hacia adelante y abrió los ojos como platos.

Se estaba encaminando peligrosamente hacia el palco del relator donde Olive permanecía ignorante a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La Hufflepuff tiró hacia atrás del mango de su escoba hasta que temió que sus manos, enfundadas en gruesos guantes de cuero, quedarían destrozadas gracias a la fuerza que estaba empleando. Si no detenía la escoba, se estrellaría contra Olive. La mataría. Miró a su alrededor mientras diversos contrahechizos le daban a su escoba sin resultado alguno. Volvió su mirada hacia abajo. Estaba a unos cinco metros de altura. Si saltaba, moriría ella además.

- ¡Que saquen a Olive del palco! – exclamó Amelia.

La relatora no se había movido de su lugar y estaba, como algunos, con su varita en alto tratando de detener a Amelia, sin temer que estaba a segundos de ser embestida por una escoba a toda velocidad.

Keith, aún volando detrás de la cazadora de Hufflepuff, sentía como el sudor se le resbalaba por la espalda. Se había tornado todo frío y parecía que todo transcurría con una lentitud anormal. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero estaba seguro de que lo lamentaría. Si llegaba a contarlo, desde luego.

El Ravenclaw se inclinó hacia abajo sobre su escoba, llegando a Amelia más de lo que había podido antes. Su cabeza estaba a la altura de la mitad de la escoba de la chica. No tenía demasiado margen de error. Estaban a tres metros por encima del suelo y su escoba no tendría oportunidades de maniobrar, puesto a que el palco del relator estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

- ¡Merlín! – gritó Amelia con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Olive salta, maldita sea! – desvió su mirada a su derecha, donde Keith la miraba fijamente. Quizás había podido leerlo en sus ojos. Agregó rápidamente: - ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Keith saltó de su escoba en ese preciso momento. Había embestido a Amelia con su cuerpo y la había tirado de su escoba segundos antes de que esta colisionara violentamente contra el palco de madera. Olive había podido saltar a tiempo además hacia el palco de los profesores, ubicado a escasos centímetros de ella.

El aire parecía cortarlo en dos. Sentía los pulmones contraídos a la espera del impacto contra el suelo. Envolvió a Amelia con sus dos brazos y se giró como pudo para que cayera sobre él.

Los segundos habían parecido interminables, pero el impacto nunca había llegado. Pudo sentir cómo se posaban contra la hierba con la suavidad de una pluma. Respiró con profundidad antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse a Amelia hecha un ovillo sobre él, temblando sin control.

Él mismo estaba temblando como una hoja, y sentía cómo su corazón iba a colapsar de un momento a otro.

- Ya… pasó – balbuceó Keith apretándola contra sí.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Podrías haberte matado! – exclamó Amelia irguiéndose y golpeándolo en el pecho.

- ¡Y tú ibas a quedar reducida a puré si llegabas a estrellarte contra Olive! – contestó el chico sin sentirse capaz de ponerse de pie. - ¡Maldita sea, Amelia!

- ¡Estás loco! – gruñó la chica. – Si pudiera pararme, te patearía.

Keith la miró con sus ojos castaños abiertos como platos. Sus demás compañeros de equipo estaban a metros de ellos, tratando de llegar corriendo para asegurarse de que se encontraban bien. Con un movimiento rápido la tomó por la nuca y le dio un brusco beso en los labios.

Aquello había sido como un trago de whisky de fuego. Pudo ver cuando se separó dos segundos después, la mirada aturdida de Amelia, que seguía sin moverse.

- Terca – gruñó Keith sentándose apoyando sus brazos contra el suelo, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

Los que estaban corriendo hacia ellos se detuvieron al ver lo que había ocurrido segundos antes. Los profesores se acercaron a ellos de todas maneras. Logan levantó a Amelia del suelo, sirviéndole de apoyo para que pudiera mantenerse de pie.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios puede ocurrir algo así? – exclamó Keith cuando Katie Wood y Neville Longbottom se acercaban a él.

- No lo sabemos – soltó Katie haciendo caso omiso al vocabulario de su estudiante. Alzó los restos de la escoba de Amelia y agregó: - Pero lo descubriremos.

- Los llevaremos a la enfermería – dijo Neville con sus ojos ensombrecidos, pasando una mano por su cabello rubio entrecano. – Vamos.

Ayudó a Keith a ponerse de pie y lo acompañó con paso lento a lo largo del campo.

- Puedo caminar solo – gruñó el chico de Ravenclaw con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, seguro que puedes, Maguire – comentó Terence Higgs que iba junto a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, sin poder haberse zafado de sus deberes como profesor. – Estás temblando, deja de quejarte.

El chico suspiró con pesar y caminó sin decir más. ¿Quién podía querer lastimar a Olive? No tenía ningún tipo de sentido. Su compañera de casa le simpatizaba a la mayoría de sus compañeros y, siendo Prefecta, tenía contacto con casi todos ellos. Trató de pensar, pero la tensión acumulada minutos antes había logrado que su cabeza estuviera completamente embotada.

-Creía que este sería un gran partido – balbuceó Keith para luego suspirar. – Mierda.

* * *

Logan se tambaleó sobre sus talones frente al escritorio de Dominique. Habían ido al despacho de la pelirroja, puesto que Neville tenía cosas que arreglar en consecuencia del ataque. Madame Sprout y el Profesor Flitwick se hallaban reunidos en ese momento con la madre de Amelia Finch-Fletchley y la hermana de Keith Maguire.

El despacho, según pensó Logan, reflejaba bastante cómo era la Jefa de Gryffindor. Era sencillo; tenía unas cuántas bibliotecas con libros de Transformaciones entre otras cosas, plumas, pergaminos, fotos de su familia. Fijó su mirada en la que tenía sobre el escritorio, en un modesto marco de madera oscura. En aquella fotografía estaba Dominique que se hallaba, junto con otra joven pelirroja, aprisionando en un abrazo a un muchacho con cabello cobrizo bastante más alto que ambas. Junto a los tres chicos una mujer rubia con una belleza que quitaba el aliento abrazaba a un hombre con el cabello largo, pelirrojo y entrecano, sujeto en una coleta. Aquel era el padre de Dominique, a pesar de que tenía unas cicatrices que surcaban todo su rostro, podía ver el parecido notable con su colega.

Dominique estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio mirando al nuevo profesor de Pociones. Aunque no lo estaba mirando verdaderamente; sus ojos estaban fijos, pero su mente muy lejos de ese lugar. El hombre se sentó delante de ella e hizo una suerte de mueca de incertidumbre.

La joven le sonrió a medias y le reflejó toda la preocupación que sentía con ese simple gesto.

Con un titubeo, Logan estiró su mano derecha para tomar la de Dominique en un intento de reconfortarla, pero aún no podía hacerlo. La tocó y, como si de fuego se tratase, volvió su mano hacia atrás con temblorosa precisión. Ella sonrió abiertamente y estiró sus manos para repetir el gesto.

Logan se removió incómodo por unos instantes mientras ella revisaba el peculiar anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular. Pudo ver cómo entrecerraba sus ojos azules fijos en él, como tratando de adivinar de qué se trataba.

- Es un anillo de Claddagh – dijo Logan antes de que ella pudiera soltar palabra. – Cuando mi madre se fue a Australia se casó tiempo después con un irlandés, es suyo.

La pelirroja soltó las manos del hombre y sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Por qué se fue tu madre de Inglaterra? – preguntó Dominique poniéndose de pie para servir dos tazas de té.

Logan se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, los suficientes para que ella se diera cuenta de que no quería hablar del tema.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Dominique depositando la taza frente a él. – No tienes que hablar si no…

- No, está bien – la cortó Logan pasando una de sus manos por su barba incipiente. – Por mi padre, supongo. Nunca hablamos de eso.

- ¿Por qué no? – volvió la chica maldiciéndose luego por no poder mantenerse en silencio.

Logan sonrió ante el sonrojo de su colega, cosa que lo acentuó aún más.

- No lo sé – respondió él sin más. – Nunca me habló de él. Quizás era mago, no lo sé. Mi madre era muggle.

Dominique suspiró relajada gracias a que él se iba aflojando de a poco.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó nuevamente Dominique.

- Florence – respondió Logan con una media sonrisa. – Era dura, pero fue una buena madre. Recuerdo que cuando se enteró que era mago… lloró por muchas noches. Supongo que creía que era un fenómeno.

Dominique soltó una carcajada y bebió de su taza de té. Muchas veces, Logan le parecía inflexible, ensimismado. Era un buen hombre, eso era innegable ya que podía verse. Pero nunca les había hablado de nada referido a él.

La pelirroja señaló la nariz larga y torcida de Logan.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – le preguntó esta vez con curiosidad.

- ¿Esto? – dijo Logan palpándose la nariz. – Una pelea. Era en vacaciones, yo tenía… dieciséis así que no pude curarla con magia y quedó así. – explicó tranquilamente. – Seguro que tú tenías a quienes te defendieran, aunque no creo que una chica se líe a golpes.

- Claro que me liaba a golpes – rió la pelirroja arrancándole una risa a Logan. – Somos una familia muy numerosa, hubiera sido raro si aquello no ocurría. – tomó la foto que él estaba mirando anteriormente. – Te vi mirando esta – sonrió. – Supongo que has deducido que estos dos son mis hermanos – señaló a la joven y al muchacho. – Ella es Victoire, mi hermana mayor, trabaja en Gringotts, está casada y tiene una niñita que nos vuelve locos a todos. Él es Louis… trabaja en Francia – suspiró con exageración. – Es el más pequeño, pero hacemos de cuenta que es el más grande. Es muy sobreprotector con nosotras.

Logan sonrió al imaginarse cómo serían esos tres hermanos interactuando entre sí. Seguramente eran dignos de ver.

- Y ellos – continuó Dominique. – Son mis padres… Fleur y Bill. Siempre fueron muy cariñosos con nosotros y entre ellos. Pareciera que fueran más jóvenes de lo que son – rió. – La pasaron muy mal, pero lo superaron, nunca se rindieron.

- Me hubiera gustado tener una familia numerosa – admitió Logan cortando el silencio formado de repente.

- No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo nuevamente – soltó Dominique rindiéndose ante lo que la estaba preocupando.

Logan suspiró con pesar y asintió con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido.

- Son niños, los está metiendo en esto – gruñó el hombre. – No lo comprendo.

- No discriminan en ese sentido, - comentó Dominique. – Todas las historias que hemos escuchado; está volviendo a ocurrir.

- Somos responsables ante ellos – dijo Logan con la mirada fija en Dominique. – Quizás deberíamos prepararlos.

Dominique frunció el entrecejo y se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de que su colega continuara.

- Tienen que estar preparados para lo que sea – dijo Logan quitándose los lentes con montura plateada para limpiarlos con su túnica negra. – No podemos cambiar los programas, pero quizás podamos añadir horas, yo podría – hizo una pausa batiéndose su cabello oscuro, que ya se ondulaba sobre el cuello de su camisa blanca – yo podría enseñarles a hacer antídotos o curar heridas, no lo sé… pero…

- Logan – dijo la pelirroja cortándolo. – Podemos hacerlo, pero esto no tendría que estar ocurriendo.

- Pero está ocurriendo – rebatió el profesor de Pociones. – Podemos ayudarlos. Tenemos que hacerlo.

Dominique asintió, presa de un hipnotismo gracias al que no podía despegar su mirada de los ojos verdes de Logan. Nunca se había fijado lo suficiente. Tenía sus cejas anchas fruncidas, el mentón cuadrado y firme con un mohín; y aún así, a pesar de que lucía duro e inflexible con su decisión, se estaba preocupando por sus estudiantes como si fueran sus propios hijos.

- De acuerdo – soltó la pelirroja con la voz temblorosa. – Lo haremos. Hablaremos con Neville, reuniremos a los interesados en las clases extra, y comenzaremos cuanto antes.

Logan sonrió y tomó por fin la taza de té entre sus manos, con el temor de que se le cayera de un segundo a otro.

- Apuesto a que tus primos ya están en algo – dijo Logan sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto. – Los vi caminar por el tercer piso…

- La Sala de Menesteres – dijo Dominique con los ojos como platos. – Hablaremos con Neville y luego con mis primos. Si ellos ya organizaron algo, puede que nos ahorren un paso.

* * *

Después de los partidos, los corredores de Hogwarts estaban repletos de estudiantes celebrando o, simplemente, disfrutando de su sábado. Aquel día era diferente. Neville salió de la Enfermería aturdido. Madame Pompfrey había comprobado que los chicos se encontraban bien. Sólo había sido un susto.

Hacía tres años que era Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y ya habían intentado asesinar a tres de sus estudiantes con un par de meses de diferencia. Ahora comprendía cómo debía sentirse Dumbledore cuando Harry, R on y Hermione se metían en problemas. Bueno, quizás no se había sentido tan desesperado cómo él, había cosas del viejo Albus que nunca llegaría a comprender.

Como autoridad máxima, hombre, padre o lo que fuera, había cosas que no podía dejar que ocurrieran. Una vez más a los malos no les importaba meterse con chicos y, era lamentable, pero si aquello no acababa pronto, sus estudiantes terminarían siguiendo los mismos pasos que el Ejército de Dumbledore años atrás.

A lo lejos del corredor vio acercarse a una mujer que le resultaba muy familiar. Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo. Le hubiera encantado ver a su amiga en otra situación.

La mujer pelirroja caminaba con decisión y firmeza hacia la Enfermería. Llevaba el cabello pelirrojo, corto a la altura de sus hombros, rozando la túnica negra que llevaba bordadas las dos M, que la identificaba como empleada del Ministerio de Magia.

Neville sintió los ojos azules de su compañera clavándose en los suyos como si su presencia no fuera tan importante.

- Susan…

- Debo ver a mi hija – lo cortó ella haciendo un ademán con una mano, entrando sin más donde se encontraba Amelia. – Luego hablaremos. – añadió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Al ver ingresar a su madre, los ojos de Amelia se llenaron de lágrimas. Había estado muy asustada; de hecho, su ritmo cardíaco aún no volvía a la normalidad pese a que estaban allí desde hacía un buen rato.

La mujer le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y, cuando al fin llegó, la chica de Hufflepuff se apresuró por darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Estoy bien – gimoteó Amelia hundida en el cuello de su madre.

- Lo sé – dijo la mujer con tranquilidad. Se separó unos centímetros y posó una de sus manos en la frente de su hija. – Tu padre está muy preocupado, pero le ha resultado imposible salir del negocio.

- Está bien – volvió a hablar la chica con el labio inferior temblándole.

Pudo observar la manera en que su madre desviaba su mirada hacia Keith, que se hallaba recostado en la cama contigua a la de ella.

- ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Susan al chico de Ravenclaw. – Que hayas saltado de esa manera fue muy noble, aunque… algo estúpido. Hubieran muerto los dos si no fuera por Neville.

Keith se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y tuvo que carraspear antes de responder. Ciertamente no podía responder nada ante aquella certeza. Había sido estúpido, desde luego. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello castaño tratando de encontrar, en vano, palabras para defenderse.

- Les pediré un favor, a ambos – dijo la mujer con seriedad. – Sea lo que sea que tramen…

- Mamá…

- No – repuso Susan. – Ningún "mamá". Yo he estado en su lugar y…

- Y has peleado. – terminó Amelia por ella con un gesto de ofuscación.

Susan suspiró con pesar para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de angustia a su única hija.

- Y no quiero que tengan que pasar por eso – concluyó con severidad.

La puerta de la Enfermería se abrió nuevamente. Keith no tenía las esperanzas de que fueran sus padres. El matrimonio Maguire estaba en Egipto, en una de sus expediciones en busca de alguna civilización perdida. Si tanto él o su hermana no fueran magos, era muy poco probable que hubieran seguido los pasos de sus excéntricos padres. Antes de que les llegaran las cartas de Hogwarts, se la pasaban viajando por todo el mundo aprendiendo con tutores que ellos contrataban en cada lugar. A raíz de ello, tampoco habían podido establecer lazos de amistad duraderos. Un semestre en Egipto, otro en Perú o Grecia; diferentes idiomas, culturas y costumbres a las que se acostumbraban justo en el momento en el que tenían que trasladarse a otro sitio.

Al chico de Ravenclaw no le había sorprendido en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, ver ingresar a su hermana como un torbellino hasta llegar donde se encontraba él. A pesar de la poca diferencia de edad, June, siempre se había sentido un tanto responsable de su hermano menor.

Cuando llegó a él, puso sus manos con rapidez sobre sus mejillas y su frente, mirándolo de lleno con sus ojos oscuros crispados de preocupación.

- June, por Merlín, estoy bien – dijo Keith tirando sus ojos para atrás.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó la chica. Cuando recordó el detalle de lo que había hecho Keith. Le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y agregó:- ¿¡Es que eres imbécil!

- Gracias por eso – gruñó el chico frotándose la zona golpeada.

June reparó en la mujer junto a ellos y se sonrojó avergonzada.

- Buenas tardes – dijo la recién llegada a modo de saludo. – Perdón por eso.

- No te preocupes, yo hice lo mismo – comentó Amelia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó June. – Esto es una locura. ¿Cómo ha podido infiltrarse en Hogwarts?

Tanto Keith como Amelia se sentaron en sus respectivas camas con rapidez. Nadie les había dicho nada de aquello.

- No lo sabían, hablé de más… - empezó June tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. – Eso no me había ocurrido antes.

- ¿Fue _él_? – preguntó Keith con el ceño fruncido.

June asintió con la cabeza.

- Le envió una carta a Harry Potter – dijo una voz que se había sumado.

Charlie Simmons se quedó de pie junto a ellos. Saludó a June con la cabeza y le tendió una mano a la madre de Amelia a modo de saludo. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces antes de comenzar a hablar.

Aquel día llevaba puesto su uniforme de Auror, que estaba compuesto por unos pantalones negros con grandes bolsillos; la túnica negra con el escudo del Departamento en el lado izquierdo, sobre una camiseta del mismo color con tres botones en la pechera. El barro en las botas del Auror demostraba que habían hecho pericias en el campo de quidditch.

- Seguiremos de cerca a todos en este castillo – continuó Charlie pasando una mano por su rostro cansado y cubierto de barba incipiente. – Será un largo trabajo.

- ¿Hay seguidores de ese hombre en el castillo? – preguntó Amelia esta vez palideciendo de repente. - ¿Aquí?

- Eso pensamos. Y tiene sentido – dijo el Auror sin querer explayarse demasiado, la información era absolutamente confidencial. – Tenemos información desde el año pasado de que estaban reclutando aquí.

Los dos perjudicados del último ataque se quedaron de piedra bajo la mirada de los otros tres.

- Pero investigarán a todos… podría ser cualquiera – comentó Keith luego de unos largos segundos de silencio.

- Exacto – asintió Charlie Simmons con la cabeza. – Aunque tenemos información de algunos que podrían estar implicados, seguiremos a esos en una primera instancia – luego de que observó cómo se apresuraban para preguntarle más, añadió:- No les puedo decir nada, chicos, lo siento mucho.

- Pero podríamos estar relacionándonos con seguidores de ese infeliz – bramó Keith con una mueca de amargura.

- Por eso mismo no les diremos nada – suspiró Charlie. – No les harán nada a cara descubierta, no se preocupen. _Él _ no está preparado – añadió con suma impaciencia. – Está muy nervioso porque no le han salido las cosas bien últimamente y no hará nada por el momento. Estamos seguros de eso.

- ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros? – preguntó Amelia esta vez con la voz crispada de nervios.

- Porque no quiere volver a equivocarse – contestó Charlie con una seguridad que logró que a los demás se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

El próximo ataque lo haría seguro. De sí mismo y de su séquito. Y tanto el Departamento de Aurors, como el resto, lo esperaban con los dientes apretados.

En un lugar no muy lejano, _Udyat_ se contenía de gritar con fuerza. En las penumbras liquidaba uno de sus cigarrillos, dándole largas caladas al punto que le producía ganas de vomitar. Ellos estaban pasando por una buena racha, pensó con la ira brotándole por los poros. El ataque a McCarthy había fallado, el ataque de Hogwarts también. Tendría que ajustarles los tornillos a los idiotas sin visión que lo seguían; y, si seguían fallando, los liquidaría. Siempre podía conseguirse gente nueva, por más tiempo que le llevara. Quitó un pedazo de césped que estaba pisando, dándole patadas con la punta de sus zapatos. Ojalá fuera así de fácil quitarlos del camino a ellos. Desde luego, no sabían lo que les esperaba; la próxima no saldrían victoriosos. Él se reiría y saltaría sobre ellos cuando estuvieran derrotados.

Con un pensamiento un poco más optimista se alejó de donde estaba, poniéndose a resguardo de los últimos rayos de sol del día.

La mirada de Neville vagó por entre los cuadros de sus predecesores. Entre ellos, Albus Dumbledore le sonreía cautelosamente. El actual director de Hogwarts suspiró y se llevó una mano a su cabello rubio entrecano.

- ¿Qué haría usted, profesor Dumbledore? – le preguntó con la mirada perdida al cuadro.

- Buscaría toda la ayuda posible – dijo el mago con los anteojos de media luna sobre el puente de su nariz torcida.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y Neville pudo ver a Susan, a quien estaba esperando para hablar. La mujer no había cambiado demasiado desde sus años de Hogwarts, en los que pertenecía a Hufflepuff junto a su esposa, Hannah Abbott. Después de la batalla y de que él y Hannah se casaran, habían desarrollado una estrecha amistad. Susan y su esposo, Justin Finch-Fletchley, iban a cenar bastante a menudo al Caldero Chorreante con ellos.

La pelirroja lo saludó con la cabeza y tomó asiento delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

- No podemos entender cómo ha ocurrido esto – dijo Neville apretándose los ojos con su mano derecha.

- Tampoco pudieron entender cuando atacaron al hijo de Harry Potter el año pasado – repuso duramente Susan con la mirada echando fuego. - ¿Qué medidas tomarán, Neville?

- Habrá un grupo de Aurors entre nosotros – dijo el director con una tranquilidad fingida. – Al menos por un tiempo.

- ¿Y si las cosas no se solucionan pronto? ¿Qué pasará cuando los Aurors se vayan? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja sintiéndose un poco mal por tratar de aquella manera a su amigo. – Lo siento mucho. Estoy un poco nerviosa. Justin te hubiera golpeado sin mediar palabras.

Neville rió sin saber qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que si él estuviera en el lugar de los Finch-Fletchley también hubiera golpeado a la autoridad más cercana, responsable del cuidado de su hijo.

- Todo saldrá bien, Susie – dijo Neville conciliadoramente.

- Sí – asintió la mujer sin sonreír. – Me preocupa que se metan en problemas por esto.

- Sí, a mi también. Conozco a Frank, sé que traman algo – dijo el director preocupado. – Pero no podemos decirles nada… sería un poco hipócrita de nuestra parte.

- Es diferente – discrepó Susan con decisión.

- No, no lo es – negó Neville. – Tienen la misma edad que nosotros cuando empezamos el Ejército de Dumbledore. Son mayores incluso.

- Este personaje no es Voldemort – contraatacó la pelirroja.

- Sí, pero eso no lo hace diferente a él – dijo Neville intranquilo. – Se está moviendo más rápido que Voldemort. Eso debería asustarnos más – hizo una pausa lazando un suspiro. – Si se están preparando, tendríamos que estar tranquilos. No los tomará desprevenidos.

Susan hizo un mohín con los labios y suspiró. Que estuvieran preparándose los situaba en el ojo del huracán; los hacía más vulnerables a los ataques, ya que se estaban metiendo en el camino de _Udyat_, pero al mismo tiempo aprendían a luchar; contarían con más herramientas para defenderse. No había nada que pudieran hacer ellos para impedirles que actuaran, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran sanos y salvos. ¿Tan complicado podía ser aquello?

* * *

Ron se removió sobre la silla que ocupaba en la cocina de los Potter. Aquel día Harry los había citado, junto con Hermione. El matrimonio, junto a Ginny estaban desconcertados por igual, y se lo hacían notar al que había sido "el niño que vivió" con expresiones de perplejidad.

Harry, que se hallaba recargado sobre una de las encimeras de la cocina de Grimmauld Place, suspiró con pesar. Sus amigos estarían de acuerdo con su decisión. Después de tantos años, todo volvía a enturbiarse y le resultaba difícil encarar aquello desde su lugar. A pesar de ser el Jefe de Aurors, no tenía el mismo apoyo. Quería rodearse con las mismas personas con las que había luchado años atrás para derrotar a aquel personaje aún sin rostro. Aquella suerte de enemigo fantasma que no sólo se metía con brujas y magos que no conocían o con muggles sino que había puesto a sus hijos en la mira con tal de ¿vengarse? de ellos. ¿Era aquella la palabra que buscaba?

- Quiero volver a unir al Ejército de Dumbledore – dijo Harry sin mediar palabras. – Lo sé, éramos niños, pero…

- Me parece una idea excelente – lo cortó Ron secundándolo.

- A mi también – asintió Hermione.

- Claro que sí – terminó Ginny. – Aunque deberíamos usar el nombre de la Orden y llamar al resto de los miembros…

Ron miró a su hermana con sus ojos azules entornados.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre? – preguntó el pelirrojo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, que se hallaba sentada junto a él.

- Tal vez que formemos parte de la Orden del Fénix suena más… - empezó Hermione haciendo una pausa. - … no lo sé. Llamaremos a antiguos miembros de la Orden, es lo correcto.

- No somos niños – Ginny repitió la frase que su marido había dicho minutos antes mientras se ponía de pie para ir a abrazarlo por la espalda. - ¿A quiénes llamaremos? ¿A todos los que formábamos parte del ED?

Harry se quedó unos segundos pensativo. No tenía ganas de verle la cara a Michael Corner, de eso estaba seguro, o Ginny a Cho Chang, pero ya eran adultos.

- Sí, llamaremos a todos – concluyó el que una vez había sido "el niño que vivió". – Que ellos decidan si quieren formar parte de esto.

- ¿Y qué es esto? – preguntó Hermione sin poder mantenerse callada, mordiéndose los labios.

- Esto es un acto desesperado para mantener a los nuestros a salvo – terminó Harry con determinación.

Los tres asintieron. Ninguno quería que sus hijos estuvieran indefensos ante aquella nueva amenaza que se alzaba.

Ron no pudo quitar a Rose y a Hugo de su cabeza. Ellos estaban en Hogwarts, pero con lo que había ocurrido aquel día ya no estaba tan convencido de que estuvieran seguros en el colegio. _Udyat _estaba reclutando estudiantes. La sangre del pelirrojo hirvió de sólo pensarlo. Había reclutado muchachitos que no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Se estaban dejando influenciar por un loco que no tenía reparos en lo más mínimo. ¿En qué estaban pensando al unirse a él? ¿Qué les habría dicho aquel sujeto para convencerlos de aquella manera?

Hermione lo tomó de la mano. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, y lo sabían. Tal como sabían que estarían hombro a hombro peleando si había que hacerlo.

- ¿Qué hay de la gente del agua? ¿Han dicho algo acerca del chico que arrastraron en septiembre? – preguntó Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- No tiene nada que ver con _Udyat _– respondió Hermione. – Ellos tampoco saben por qué ese grupo de tritones atacó al niño.

- Eso es extraño – dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Ellos tampoco han hablado?

- Los desterraron de su comunidad – contestó Hermione. – A todos los que contribuyeron en ese ataque.

- ¿Qué hay de Kate? ¿Está mejor? – preguntó esta vez Ron.

- Se reintegrará al equipo en un par de semanas – contestó Ginny esta vez. – La están esperando para el partido contra los Falmouth Falcons.

- Juegan contra los Chudley Cannons hoy por la noche – dijo Ron emocionado. - ¿Me has conseguido entradas, Gin? – preguntó a su hermana con un brillo infantil en sus ojos. - ¿Lo has hecho?

Ginny rió y se acercó a su túnica, que se hallaba colgada en una silla próxima a su hermano y cuñada. Tomó dos boletos de color plateado y se los entregó a Ron con una sonrisa.

- La última vez que los Cannons ganaron el campeonato fue hace casi diez años, Ron, pero sigue manteniendo las esperanzas – dijo Ginny con una risa. – No tienen chances contra los Falcons…

- Ya lo veremos – dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. - ¿Vienes conmigo, Harry? – preguntó alzando los boletos.

Harry rodó los ojos. Ir a ver un partido de los Chuddley Cannons con su mejor amigo, no era para nada divertido. Por lo general empezaban a perder, Ron comenzaba a perder la paciencia, les gritaba a los jugadores del equipo, a los seguidores del equipo contrario y terminaba volviéndose a casa con la cara por el suelo.

- De acuerdo – soltó Harry con un suspiro sin poder negarse.

Quizás el cambio de aire le iría bien. Que tuvieran los palcos que la Asociación Británica de Quidditch le otorgaba a su esposa en cada partido del campeonato, evitaría que la prensa y los curiosos los molestaran. Se acercó a Ginny para darle un fuerte abrazo que la dejó sin aliento. En aquellos momentos la necesitaba cerca. Rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Ginny sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo acariciando la espalda de su esposo.

- Esto no tendría que ser tan trágico – dijo Harry con la voz ahogada en el cuello de la pelirroja.

- Patearemos el trasero de ese maldito – soltó Ginny besándole el cabello de color azabache surcado de canas. – No te preocupes.

- Confío en ti, cariño – dijo Harry con una sonrisa para luego besarla fugazmente.

* * *

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Frank Longbottom era en la Sala de Menesteres. Quizás no era el mejor lugar; había invitados que se habían topado con la fiesta sin saber qué se trataba. Simplemente habían salido a caminar tratando de encontrar algo qué hacer un sábado. Pero desde luego que aquello era un éxito.

Keith Maguire había podido concurrir, al igual que Amelia Finch-Fletchley, ambos se encontraban charlando. Quizás era más una discusión, o al menos eso pensó Rose mientras los observaba desde un rincón, mientras tomaba una botella de cerveza de manteca de una mesa de madera. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde el ataque. Así les habían dicho. _Udyat_ había llegado a Hogwarts de alguna manera y eso era terrible.

Aquella tarde, todos habían visto que no estaban preparados. No habían podido impedir que se lastimaran. Keith había saltado y, si no hubiera sido por el director de Hogwarts, tanto él como Amelia, se hubieran roto el cuello.

Rose suspiró luego de beber un trago de su botella y comenzó a mirar a los demás. ¿Qué pasaría si _él _atacara nuevamente? Eran un grupo de jóvenes sin ninguna experiencia en duelos a gran escala. Sus padres lo habían logrado porque estuvieron corriendo detrás –o delante- de Voldemort durante toda su infancia y adolescencia. La situación que todos ellos compartían era completamente diferente. Sus padres simplemente habían cuidado de que ellos no se metieran en problemas ni tuvieran que enfrentarse a algo así.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una voz a su lado.

Rose desvió sus ojos y chocó de frente con los grises de Scorpius Malfoy. El chico también sujetaba entre sus manos una botella de cerveza de manteca, y no lucía tan bien. Estaba preocupado. Todos lo estaban.

- Nada – mintió Rose desviando la mirada nuevamente.

- Claro – dijo Scorpius dándole un gran trago a su botella. – Todo se solucionará.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – gruñó la pelirroja sin mirarlo, acomodando su falda de color verde con sus nerviosas manos pecosas.

- Simplemente lo sé – contestó el rubio mirando el contenido de su botella con demasiada atención. – Nos pondremos a entrenar más y todo saldrá bien.

Rose le había sonreído a modo de respuesta. A pesar de que estaba furiosa con él, sus palabras la habían reconfortado. Estaba mintiendo, ambos lo sabían, pero creérselo era mucho mejor que pensar que todo estaba perdido. Cuando Scorpius volvió a abrir la boca, un chico con el cabello negro y alegres ojos oscuros apareció delante de ellos. Rose recordaba haber visto a aquel Ravenclaw en la reunión el día anterior.

- Espero no interrumpir – dijo con una media sonrisa. – Sólo quería decirles que el entrenamiento de ayer me dejó sin palabras.

Scorpius carraspeó enojado y bufó, con ganas de estrangular a ese chico por el sólo hecho de interrumpirlo cuando estaba a punto de pedirle a Rose que saliera a caminar con él por ahí.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja dirigiéndole una mirada de puro fastidio al rubio. ¿Aquello podía ser tan cambiante? Por un momento había tenido ganas de hablar con él, pero el hecho de que fuera descortés lo hacía intolerable.

Miró al Ravenclaw con una sonrisa.

- Sam, ¿verdad? – dijo la primogénita de Ron y Hermione. – Yo también estoy muy entusiasmada, aunque un poco decepcionada por lo que ocurrió hoy.

Sam asintió con la cabeza haciendo una mueca con sus finos labios.

- Sí, es una suerte que Keith y Amelia Finch-Fletchley no se mataran saltando de altura semejante – dijo el chico de Ravenclaw. – Pero tenemos que confiar en nosotros mismos. Me apena que sólo sepas mi nombre por el grupo, Rose – añadió mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa. – Me hubiera gustado hablar contigo en circunstancias diferentes.

Scorpius apretó los puños y alzó sus dos cejas en una expresión de sorpresa absoluta. ¿Aquel desgraciado le estaba tirando los perros a Rose? ¿Su Rose? Temió romper la botella con sus propias manos debido a la presión, razón por la que la depositó sobre la mesa con la ira atenazándole las entrañas.

Ella no había dicho nada ante aquella confesión. Sólo se había sonrojado. Si antes quería estrangularlo, ahora el rubio sentía deseos irrefrenables de destrozarlo mediante golpes de puño.

- A decir verdad sí estás interrumpiendo, Abbadon – siseó Scorpius con los ojos echando fuego. – Si nos disculpas…

Tomó a Rose del brazo a sabiendas que ella se iba a soltar. Pero aquel momento nunca llegó. Pudo arrastrarla por unos cuántos metros.

- ¿Qué demonios quiere ese tipo? – gruñó el rubio por lo bajo.

- Ser amable – respondió Rose alejándose de él unos centímetros. - Sabes que puedes ser despreciable cuando quieres, ¿verdad?

- Te encanta que lo sea – dijo Scorpius a modo de respuesta estampándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Rose enrojeció de pies a cabeza, tanto que no era posible distinguir las pecas que salpicaban su nariz. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con un par de curiosos que sonreían y cuchicheaban. Tomó a Scorpius de la pechera de su camiseta del Puddlemere United y lo arrastró hacia afuera.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó la Weasley una vez estaban afuera. – ¡Todo el colegio está ahí dentro!

Scorpius se acercó peligrosamente luego de que caminaran hacia el final del corredor y antes de que Rose se diera cuenta estaban detrás de una armadura.

- No todo… pero estoy seguro que se correrá la voz – susurró el rubio mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Rose, que estaba tan roja como su cabello. – Así tanto el idiota de Abbadon como los demás sabrán que me perteneces.

Rose le dio un empujón, cosa que hizo que el rubio sonriera ampliamente.

- ¿¡De dónde has sacado eso, Malfoy! – gruñó la chica con dureza. - ¡Más te vale aclarar lo que has hecho! ¡Ahora mismo!

- Nunca – dijo Scorpius sonriendo ampliamente. – Volvamos a la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Albus y Roxanne se debatían en una calurosa discusión. A pesar de que era el cumpleaños de su novio, la hija de George y Angelina no podía estar en contra de su espíritu bromista y, no pudo no molestar a su primo Albus. Era irresistible.

Albus no contaba con esa parte de la familia. Nunca se le habían dado bien las bromas pesadas como al resto. En los días que se reunían todos los primos durante las vacaciones, perdían a Albus en el momento de hacer bromas.

Roxanne alzó las cejas y sonrió ampliamente, mientras que su primo, se sonrojaba cada vez más y más.

- Alby – dijo la morena echando su oscuro cabello hacia atrás. – Sólo te dije que nunca te había visto besando a Anna, no es algo para que te enojes de manera semejante.

- No me digas así, Roxanne – susurró Albus con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su vez alrededor con la esperanza de que nadie escuchara a su prima, que estaba en el plan de echarlo todo a perder. – Ya cállate.

- Sí, lo sé – Roxanne sonrió nuevamente. – Pero me resulta raro.

- No te incumbe – balbuceó el hijo de Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Qué no le incumbe? – preguntó Lily acercándose a ellos.

La menor de los Potter se puso de pie junto a su prima. Si había que molestar a Albus, ella se apuntaba. Adoraba a su hermano, desde luego, pero tal como los demás no podía evitarlo.

- Que nunca ha besado a Anna en público – respondió Roxanne cruzándose de brazos. – Yo digo que vayas donde está Anna – señaló a la chica que charlaba alegremente con Amelia y Keith Maguire a un par de metros de ellos. – y le rompas la boca.

- El público te aclama, Al – dijo Lily asintiendo. – No me gustará demasiado verte besando a una chica, pero Anna me cae bien.

- No tengo nada que probarles – soltó Albus con seriedad alejándose de ellas.

Roxanne se giró hacia Lily con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa. La pelirroja tuvo que contener una carcajada.

- ¿Qué tramas? – preguntó Lily.

- Ya que esto es una fiesta, dejamos atrás por un rato lo que ocurrió hoy – respondió Roxanne mientras introducía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. – Podemos ayudar a Albus.

Lily observó cautelosamente los caramelos que su prima había extraído.

- ¿Qué es eso? – volvió a preguntar Lily con sus ojos castaños entrecerrados.

- Estos los inventó Fred – explicó la morena. – Desinhibirán a Al…

- ¿Lo drogarás? – soltó Lily con las cejas alzadas. – No me parece…

- No lo drogaré – soltó Roxanne negando con la cabeza.

- Lo drogarás – sentenció Lily cubriéndose los ojos con su mano derecha.

Roxanne tomó cuatro cervezas de manteca de una de las mesas, y se las llevó a Albus, que se había unido a Amelia, Anna y Keith, no sin antes meter uno de los caramelos en una de ellas.

Al primer trago, Albus comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en sus extremidades, no le resultó extraño ya que antes de llegar estaba cansado. Al cabo de unos minutos sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido; y cómo el cansancio previo se esfumaba.

Roxanne se apareció delante de él con una sonrisa misteriosa, que no se molestó en identificar. Todo a su alrededor se estaba tornando más placentero, más entretenido. Se sentía cómodo, sin presiones ni ganas de discutir con nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rox? – dijo Albus con una media sonrisa.

Anna que estaba junto al hijo de Harry y Ginny lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Algo no estaba bien. Albus había discutido con su prima, lo había visto, y se había acercado a ella estando muy enojado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Roxanne cautelosamente.

- Seguro que sí – soltó Albus con una sonrisa amplia. – Estoy en mi mejor momento. – hizo una pausa y comenzó a arremangarse la camisa azul marino que llevaba puesta. Luego de desabrocharse dos botones más del cuello de la misma, agregó:- Hace un poco de calor, ¿o soy yo? – fijó su mirada en Anna, que lo seguía observando. - ¿Quieres bailar, cariño? – le preguntó a la chica guiñándole un ojo de una manera muy sugerente.

La aludida frunció el ceño y volvió sus ojos castaños a Roxanne, que desvió su mirada inmediatamente.

- No, ¿por qué no tomamos una cerveza de manteca, Al? – respondió Anna tomándolo de la mano.

Albus tiró de la mano de Anna hasta pegarla a él. La chica abrió los ojos como platos, más extrañada que antes. Aquel no era el Albus que conocía; él no era tan agresivo. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él se comenzó a balancear lentamente de izquierda a derecha al ritmo de una canción de Maxwell y sus Silver Hammers, la banda de rock más conocida del momento que había popularizado canciones muggles muy antiguas.

- Bailemos – susurró Albus al oído de Anna con la voz ronca, sin dejar de moverse con lentitud.

- Albus – comenzó la chica buscando la mirada del hijo de Harry y Ginny. – Me estás asustando.

Albus se quedó inmóvil por unos cuántos segundos. Bajó sus manos hacia la cintura de Anna sin alterarse, tratando de que ella no le temiera. No era eso lo que quería. De repente se sentía capaz de poder hacer lo que hacía semanas pensaba. ¿Qué o quién podría impedírselo?

- Yo nunca te lastimaría – habló el chico de cabello negro con una dulzura inusitada, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a una de las mejillas de Anna.

- Lo sé – dijo Anna sintiendo cómo el corazón galopaba cada vez más rápido en su pecho. – Pero este no eres tú…

Albus alzó las cejas con sorpresa y sonrió.

- Claro que soy yo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – Oh… me encanta esta canción. – agregó pareciendo incapaz de concentrarse.

Anna se alejó unos centímetros y lo tomó de una de sus manos, llevándolo a unas sillas ubicadas en el otro extremo de la sala. Luego de que fuera imposible que la obedeciera, se sentó y tiró de él. No le importaba demasiado que a un par de sillas, Regina Cooper y sus amigas cuchicheaban y los observaban entre carcajadas.

Regina se acercó a los dos, bamboleándose de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa felina incrustada en su rostro.

- Oh mira quién ha venido a saludarnos, cariño – dijo Albus con una sonrisa complacida mientras rodeaba los hombros de Anna con uno de sus brazos. - ¿Cómo estás, Regina?

La chica estaba cambiando de color rápidamente, ya no se veía tan segura de sí misma. De pronto parecía violeta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su cabello rubio ondulado contrastaba notablemente, llegando a verse fluorescente gracias al color de su rostro.

- Muy bien – contestó la chica con una mueca. – Esperaba que quisieras bailar conmigo, ya que tu novia no quiere hacerlo…

Albus alzó las cejas. Estaba cansado de Regina Cooper, tanto que quizás le gustaría hacerle pasar un momento incómodo.

- No, gracias, prefiero quedarme con mi novia – el chico de cabello negro, le guiñó un ojo a su compañera de Hufflepuff. – Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Regina lanzó una estridente carcajada, que hizo que todos voltearan a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Albus siguió con su sonrisa complacida y una de sus cejas arqueadas.

- ¿Ella? – volvió a decir la rubia. - ¡Vamos! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! – hizo una pausa para dejar de reír y suspiró mientras simulaba estar limpiándose lágrimas producidas por la risa. – Yo puedo hacerlo mejor.

Anna se tensó junto a Albus. El Gryffindor la miró con el ceño fruncido. Quizás no era lo que le estaba pareciendo en ese momento, tenía que estar confundido, pero su novia – falsa – estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Regina Cooper. Eso era toda una sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Albus apretó uno de sus hombros y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- No lo creo – habló Albus sin dejar de mirar a Anna, que parecía bastante confundida.

- ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?

Escuchó a lo lejos la pregunta de Regina. No podía despegar su mirada de la de la chica que estaba a su lado. Quizás aquel era el momento. Quizás siendo así, ella no se asustaría. Con un movimiento lento se fue acercando a ella. Ya no existía Regina Cooper, ni la fiesta, ni ninguno de los que habían concurrido. Sus latidos se iban pausando, haciéndose más pesados y dolorosos. Ya estaba allí. Cerró sus ojos verdes justo en el instante en que Anna hacía lo mismo y separaba los labios entre sorprendida y falta de aire.

Albus creía no haber conocido mejor sensación que aquella. Los suaves labios inexpertos de Anna se ceñían a los suyos de una manera muy particular, única. Ella le estaba devolviendo el beso y, aunque no era capaz de pensar, nada le parecía mejor. Tal como había hecho antes, posó una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de Anna y, con la que le quedaba libre, tomó su cintura, pegando su pecho contra el de ella haciendo que sus corazones se acompasaran, tomaran un solo ritmo.

Apretó los ojos antes de separarse de ella y lanzar una gran bocanada de aire de manera entrecortada. Cuando se encontró con su mirada, más aturdida de lo que imaginaba que estaba la suya, sonrió. Escuchó los aplausos y las aclamaciones que se extendían en toda la Sala de Menesteres.

- ¡Bien hecho, Al! – exclamó Roxanne aplaudiendo. - ¡Y tú, Cooper!

Albus pudo ver cómo la aludida se giraba en dirección a su prima, con los ojos inyectados.

- ¡Sí, tú! – siguió Roxanne. - ¡Aléjate de mi primo y déjalo en paz, zorra!

- Y si fuera tú… - empezó Lily con tono amenazador acercándose a la chica de Hufflepuff. -… también dejaría en paz a Anna. – hizo una pausa en la que le sonrió a la prima de Maggie, para luego sentenciar volviendo su mirada a Regina:- No quieres meterte con nosotros, créeme.

Menos de un minuto después, Regina y su séquito habían abandonado la Sala de Menesteres sin dejar rastro alguno.

- Creo… creo que me iré a la cama – dijo Anna sin mirar a Albus.

Albus se puso de pie al tiempo que ella lo hacía y la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera avanzar.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Albus confundido. – Quédate…

Anna negó con la cabeza. Apretó la mano del chico antes de soltársela.

- No tenías que probarles nada, Al – dijo en un susurro. – No tenías que hacer eso.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue, dejándolo solo, confundido y más nervioso que antes.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – le preguntó Roxanne acercándose a él.

Albus fijó su mirada en su prima, pero no podía responderle. De pronto todo se volvía borroso, no podía enfocarla. El aire comenzó a faltarle y las piernas se le aflojaban más y más segundo a segundo.

El sudor frío le bañaba la espalda al momento que sus rodillas se vencían y caía al suelo. Un zumbido le perforaba los oídos mientras los murmullos a su alrededor se apagaban. Hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Perdón por la demora otra vez._

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!__Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, alertas y favoritos ^^ Responderé los reviews que tengo atrasados._

_¡Saludos!_

_Sofi_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sí, en realidad no tengo perdón. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé, solamente sé que fue hace mucho. Y lo lamento mucho también. No sabría cómo explicar mi falta de "conformidad" con este capítulo._

_Sin más se los dejo. No voy a agregar nada, salvo que perdón. Otra vez. Y que, por cambios a último momento, este tampoco salió como esperaba. Espero leer sus comentarios acerca de eso._

_**DISCLAIMER:** TODO lo que conozcan, pertenece a JK Rowling. El resto, es mío._

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

- ¡¿Lo drogaste? ¡¿Es que estás loca, Roxanne? – exclamó Rose con sus brazos en jarras en medio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

La aludida se sentó en el sillón de dos cuerpos frente a la chimenea y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Para no ocasionar más problemas de los que había en Hogwarts, Hugo y su amigo Dylan McCoy, habían llevado al inconsciente Albus a su habitación. El hijo de Ginny y Harry Potter continuaba dormido, sin inmutarse.

Rose era la que estaba más preocupada al respecto. Habiendo podido comunicarse mediante los espejos con su primo Fred, pudo corroborar que Albus no tenía nada malo o al menos nada irreparable. Los caramelos de adrenalina, como los había llamado Fred, no habían pasado la etapa de prueba y ese era un efecto secundario común. Albus se había quedado dormido como una roca luego de alcanzar su punto mayor de concentración de adrenalina.

Siendo de madrugada, la sala no era iluminada más que por el fuego que crepitaba lentamente delante de Rose y Roxanne, las únicas que permanecían despiertas.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y una preocupada Lily Potter ingresó por ella. La pelirroja se acercó resueltamente y se arrojó junto a Roxanne, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Rose seguía en la misma posición esperando una respuesta de su prima, estando segura que nunca llegaría.

- He hablado con Amelia – dijo Lily cortando el silencio. – Anna se sentía mal… - añadió luego de unos instantes volviendo su mirada al fuego, encontrando la respuesta que estaba buscando, atando unos cuántos cabos sueltos. - ¿Al?

- Oh... Sigue dormido – dijo Rose matando con sus ojos azules a Roxanne. – Debe ser porque ¡tú lo has drogado! – continuó levantando la voz. - ¿Qué querías hacer, Roxanne?

La morena alzó los ojos al techo, maldiciendo que su prima fuera tan parecida a su tía Hermione, ya que aquello, en una situación como esa, era absolutamente aterrador.

- No estaba pensando – mintió Roxanne para darle el gusto a la pelirroja y evitar que continuara regañándola.

- ¡Claro que no estabas haciéndolo! – exclamó Rose haciendo aspavientos. - ¿Qué les diremos a los tíos?

- Nada – dijo resueltamente Lily mirando a su prima como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una completa locura. – No tienen por qué enterarse de nada.

Rose comenzó a caminar delante de sus primas y la tensión comenzó a menguar. Después de todo Albus estaba bien –o eso averiguarían cuando despertara al día siguiente- y el hecho no había trascendido lo suficiente como para que tuvieran que dar explicaciones. La primogénita de Ron y Hermione se sentó en un maltrecho, pero mullido, sillón escarlata a la derecha de Roxanne y Lily y suspiró.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Roxanne a Rose luego de unos minutos de silencio. – Hugo estuvo buscándote hasta que apareciste sola…

La pelirroja había palidecido un poco. Si su hermano hubiera llegado a encontrarla, en ese momento ella tendría muchos problemas y Scorpius la nariz rota como mínimo. Sintió como alguien le sacudía el brazo, haciéndola emerger del letargo en el que evidentemente se hallaba inmersa. Sus dos primas intercambiaron miradas suspicaces y sonrieron burlonamente al enfrentarse a su mirada que, hacía pocos segundos, se había tornado huidiza.

- ¿Sabes qué, Roxanne? – preguntó Lily dándole un codazo juguetón a su prima. – Hubo unos cuántos que faltaron en la fiesta.

- ¿Ah si, Lily? – le contestó la morena sin quitar sus ojos de color chocolate de Rose. - ¿Cómo quiénes?

- Y… ahora se me han ido los nombres – comenzó la menor de los Potter entornado sus ojos y mirando hacia un lado, como si estuviera pensando. – Estoy segura que faltaba alguien particularmente.

- ¿Scorpius Malfoy quizás…?

Rose se puso de pie de un salto y se puso en cuclillas frente a las dos chicas, haciéndoles señas de que se callaran. La primogénita de Ron y Hermione parecía en verdad afectada.

Las tres subieron a la habitación que Rose y Roxanne compartían con una compañera que por lo general no estaba. Rose les relató la historia, desde el primer incidente con Scorpius en la biblioteca hasta el más reciente, detrás de las armaduras del séptimo piso. Las otras dos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. El "noble" Scorpius Malfoy trastornando de manera semejante a su prima. Lo más increíble era la reacción de Rose al respecto. La chica había comenzado a relatarlo con frialdad y restándole importancia, pero a cada minuto que transcurría, se ponía más y más nerviosa.

- Ese chico es mi héroe – dijo Roxanne echándose para atrás, producto de la risa.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tu héroe? – preguntó Rose con escepticismo. – Es un idiota…

Lily alzó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Por lo que se ve, le has respondido bastante bien, Rosie… - dijo la hija de Harry. - ¿Nunca has considerado que…?

Rose se puso de pie, adivinando lo que diría su prima, como si aquello pudiera ser letal una vez dicho. Roxanne y Lily entornaron sus ojos.

- No – dijo Rose rotundamente. – No, nunca, basta.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Roxanne ahogando un bostezo con una mano. – No le haría mal a nadie que tuvieras algo con él… Es más te haría bien, descargarías tensión de una manera muy positiva.

Lily estalló en carcajadas luego de aquella frase. Rose simplemente enrojeció sin poder decir palabra alguna.

De pronto los tres baúles ubicados en la habitación comenzaron a temblar. Los libros apilados en diferentes rincones levitaban débilmente, separándose del resto. Lily miró a sus primas con los ojos como platos. La hija de Harry y Ginny se volvió a Rose y la tomó por los hombros, mientras que esta miraba a su alrededor con terror.

- Tranquilízate – le dijo la pelirroja a su prima. - ¿Todavía tienes dudas de que él sea la razón de esto, Rose?

Un pesado volumen de Historia de la Magia arremetió contra ellas en aquel instante. Roxanne derribó a sus primas justo un segundo antes de que el libro se estrellara sobre sus cabezas. El estruendoso impacto contra la pared resultó ensordecedor.

Aguantando sus respiraciones, las tres primas, levantaron las cabezas agradeciendo, en ese mismo instante, de que todo volvía a estar quieto.

La capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor fue la primera en ponerse de pie.

- Le das mucha importancia a esto – dijo Roxanne recuperando el aire. – Ríndete ante los encantos del rubio.

Rose se sentó temblorosamente sobre su cama con dosel y suspiró. Sus primas no tenían idea. Estar con Scorpius, sería catastrófico. En todos los sentidos imaginables.

- No entiendes – balbuceó Rose con la mirada en blanco. – No entiendes…

- ¿Qué es lo que no se entiende? – preguntó Lily exasperada. – ¡Aleja tus malditos principios y termina con esto, Rose! Terminarás matando a alguien.

- Mataré a mi padre si… alejo mis principios – susurró la pelirroja con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. – Mi padre morirá si… salgo con Scorpius; además, esto es sólo una broma para él…

Roxanne y Lily querían dejarla hablando sola. Era completamente exasperante. Pero tenían que hacer algo rápido para convencerla, aunque supieran que no daría el brazo a torcer.

- Anímate a seguir tus instintos, deja de reprimirte y evalúa los resultados – dijo Lily hablando de la situación con Scorpius como si fuera un proyecto de investigación. – Devuélvele lo mismo que te hace él.

- Estoy segura que no es una broma – comentó Roxanne luego de sacar su varita de sus pantalones para volver a poner todo lo que, el estallido de magia accidental de su prima, había desordenado. – Págale con lo mismo.

Rose se sonrojó nuevamente y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieren que lo persiga por todos corredores del castillo? – exclamó la pelirroja. – Es una locura.

- No, no lo es – rebatió Lily. – Inténtalo, ¿qué puedes llegar a perder?

Mucho, pensó Rose. Pero, sin embargo, ya no le parecía tan mala idea. Su padre nunca se enteraría, no era que tendría una relación con el chico de Slytherin. Si sus estallidos de magia accidental cesaban, se pondría a pensar en algo; pero, como no creía que fueran a hacerlo, se contentó con la idea de hacer que Scorpius padeciera, al menos, una parte de la incertidumbre que ella sentía. Sería difícil, porque era una cuestión de principios. No sería propio de ella. Se estaría comportando como una idiota, como una chiquilla, pero él había empezado con todo eso.

El último pensamiento que la embargó antes de dormirse había sido muy satisfactorio. El hecho de que Scorpius se sintiera desconcertado, hacía que las puntas de sus dedos y la boca de su estómago sintieran cosquillas.

* * *

Aquel domingo había amanecido con una quietud imperturbable. Desde las ventanas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor podían verse los árboles deshojándose de a poco, a medida que el otoño avanzaba. Alguna que otra lechuza ululaba desde las ramas de los mismos sin que fuera posible que el follaje las protegiera del sol, que permanecía oculto entre nubes de tormenta.

Dentro sólo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego recién encendido, que entibiaba las paredes de piedra cubiertas de estandartes escarlata y dorados. Albus Potter se sentó en el mullido sillón delante del mismo a esperar a su prima. Podría haber corrido hacia las habitaciones de las chicas y despertar a Roxanne a almohadazos, pero no lo había creído prudente (más que nada por las trampas para que los chicos no pudieran subir).

El chico de cabello negro seguía vestido con su pantalón de pijama gris y una vieja camiseta de los Falmouth Falcons que, ciertamente, no recordaba haberse puesto. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se había ido de la fiesta de Frank o cómo había llegado a su habitación. Se había despertado como si hubiera dormido por días y con las imágenes de un sueño en el que había besado a Anna. Cuando despertó a Frank para preguntarle cómo había ido todo y si era posible que hubiera tomado mucho tras tener su mente en blanco, descubrió que aquello no había sido un sueño y que deseaba saber cuántos años le darían por asesinar a su prima.

Albus se pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y bostezó. No tenía sueño precisamente; estaba agobiado –si pudiera decirse así- por la situación en la que se hallaba envuelto. Desde luego que había querido besar a Anna desde hacía días, pero ¿cómo estaría ella? Además, Frank, lo había "tranquilizado" diciéndole que Lily había hablado con ella la noche anterior y le había explicado la situación. En ese momento Anna estaría pensando que había actuado por el efecto de la adrenalina que le había dado Roxanne y no por voluntad propia. Lo cual era cierto, en parte.

Y allí encontraba el gran dilema. ¿En verdad debería retorcerle el cuello a Roxanne?

Un ruido a su derecha lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Albus desvió sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con los castaños de su hermana. Lily se acercó con lentitud, aún bostezando y restregándose los ojos, y le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas a modo de saludo. Se sentó a su lado arrojándose al sillón de dos cuerpos y posó la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Cómo has dormido? – le preguntó la pelirroja ahogando, a su vez, un bostezo con su mano derecha.

- Bien – respondió Albus mirándola de reojo. - ¿Tú?

Quería saber con exactitud qué era lo que le había dicho a Anna la noche anterior, pero tenía un problema. Un problema que no era mínimo. Su hermana era muy perspicaz. Una característica que había heredado de su madre, por si eso fuera poco.

- Bien – dijo Lily asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Has ido a ver a Anna? Anoche terminé hablando con Amelia – continuó la chica enderezándose y estirando sus brazos, en un intento de que sus músculos despertaran.

- Es muy temprano, tiene que estar durmiendo – respondió el chico de cabello negro sintiéndose un poco más aliviado. - ¿Qué le has…?

- Que Roxanne te había puesto un invento de Fred en la bebida y que te habías desmayado – le respondió Lily antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta. – En una visión… romántica – dijo luego de pensar la palabra por unos instantes - de la situación podría llegarse a decir que te desmayaste luego de besar por primera vez a Anna, pero desde luego que no fue por eso. Gracias a Merlín – completó haciendo una mueca de asco.

Albus alzó ambas cejas y se quedó con su mirada fija en su hermana menor. Lily, en cambio, alzó sólo una y esbozó una suerte de mueca burlona.

- ¿Crees que soy tonta? Eres mi hermano, Al – dijo Lily para luego suspirar. – Era demasiado obvio. Lo que no llego a comprender es por qué lo has hecho.

- Quería ayudarla – respondió Albus sintiéndose cansado de repente. – Lo he arruinado.

- Le gustas a Anna, Al – dijo Lily con una media sonrisa. – Y no creo que le haya causado repulsión… salió de la sala de menesteres a los tropezones – añadió con una risita.

Albus sonrió divertido, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado también. Para Anna aquel contacto podría haberle resultado repentino y aterrador.

- No debería haberlo hecho de todas maneras – dijo el chico con seriedad.

- Creo que deberías ir a buscarla – dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño – Y deberías apurarte… - miró su reloj de pulsera plateado. – Entrenamiento en una hora.

Luego de cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo, y de calcular una pérdida de quince de los sesenta minutos con los que contaba, Albus llegó a la los bodegones donde se encontraba la sala común de Hufflepuff. Sólo que no había contado con un detalle… tal como en la sala común de su casa, todos los que pertenecían a la casa de los tejones estaban dormidos aquel domingo. Nunca había entrado a aquel lugar, lo que se sumaba al gran dilema. Gryffindor tenía el retrato de la Dama Gorda pidiendo contraseñas, Ravenclaw al águila a la espera de la respuesta de un acertijo, Slytherin a la gárgola… Hufflepuff tenía seis barriles dispuestos en tres columnas. ¿Debía moverlos acaso? ¿Eran barriles parlanchines que le harían alguna pregunta?

- Yo no haría eso, señor – dijo una voz chillona a sus espaldas cuando uno de sus pies estaba a escasos centímetros de uno de los barriles.

Albus se giró y se encontró con un joven elfo doméstico, con grandes ojos castaños, vestido con una especie de toga, manchada en el pecho.

- ¿Perdona? – preguntó Albus con curiosidad.

- Disculpe, no debería haberme entrometido, señor – dijo el elfo con verdadero arrepentimiento.

- No me refería a eso, ¿podrías ayudarme? – le preguntó Albus. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Abetty, señor – respondió el elfo acercándose a Albus con entusiasmo. - ¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar, señor?

- Quiero hablar con Anna O'Connell – dijo Albus poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que el elfo. - ¿Crees que puedes ir a buscarla?

El elfo dudó unos instantes meciendo su cabeza con grandes orejas similares a las de un murciélago. Luego de retorcerse las manos algo nervioso, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció con un chasquido. Cinco minutos después, en los que Albus no quitó su mirada de su reloj de pulsera –regalo de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños- el elfo volvió a aparecer de la misma manera en la que se había ido.

- Lo lamento, señor, hice lo que pude – dijo Abetty encogiéndose de hombros. – La señorita no quiere bajar.

El corazón de Albus dio un vuelco y casi se infarta cuando una de las pilas de barriles dio paso a una puerta y, Amelia Finch-Fletchley salió con una mirada sombría. Tenía su cabello rubio revuelto, improvisadamente atado en una coleta y sus ojos castaños hinchados por el sueño.

- Habla después con ella, Al – dijo la rubia con la voz ronca. – No ha sido tu culpa, pero…

- Déjame pasar, Amelia – soltó Albus llevándose una mano a la cara.

Amelia lo miró por unos instantes y le dio paso.

Albus caminó delante de la chica por el estrecho pasillo inclinado hacia arriba. Se puso de pie al llegar a la cálida habitación redonda. Albus pensó inmediatamente que el techo era demasiado bajo, pero eso sólo la hacía más acogedora. Estaba decorada de negro y amarillo, los colores propios de la casa; el mobiliario era de madera pulida y las puertas que, estaba seguro llevaban a las habitaciones, eran redondas. Había plantas y flores por donde se mirase, seguramente aquello era gracias a la profesora Sprout.

- No puedes entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas – dijo Amelia bostezando mientras una de las puertas redondas se abría y dejaba ver a Anna. – Oh… eso nos ahorra un problema.

Albus nuevamente sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco. Anna seguía en pijama, un pantalón de algodón verde y una camiseta blanca; tenía como Amelia el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados, pero a diferencia de esta última, estaban enrojecidos por el llanto.

Amelia los miraba de a intervalos. Parecía una de esas escenas trilladas de películas románticas muggles. Estaban separados por dos o tres metros y no se movían, ni siquiera se percataban de su presencia.

- Me iré a dormir, chicos – dijo Amelia con los ojos entornados encaminándose a la puerta donde se encontraba Anna – cualquier cosa, grita – le susurró con una sonrisa cuando pasaba a su lado, a sabiendas de que su amiga no la había escuchado.

El chico de cabello negro estaba estaqueado al piso y Anna parecía estar pasando por lo mismo. ¿Qué podía decirle? Él no había tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido; el problema era que ella pensaba que había sido gracias al efecto de lo que Roxanne le había metido en su cerveza de manteca.

- Hola – dijo Albus casi en un susurro, sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba parado.

- Hola – balbuceó Anna sin escapatoria. Todo se aclararía en aquel momento, no podía simplemente girarse y dejarlo para más tarde. Hacer eso sólo retrasaría el duro impacto final con la realidad.

- Anna yo…

- No tienes nada qué explicar, Al – lo interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa notablemente forzada.

Albus sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica lo atravesaba por completo. Negó con la cabeza en reiteradas ocasiones, mientras buscaba la mejor manera de expresarse.

- Sí que tengo que explicarte cómo fueron las cosas – soltó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

- No – lo cortó Anna solemnemente habiendo borrado la sonrisa de su rostro. – No debes hacerlo, tal como no debiste demostrarle absolutamente nada a nadie anoche.

- ¿Piensas que lo que hice fue demostrarles algo a los demás? – preguntó Albus con las cejas alzadas sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. - ¿Crees que fue eso?

- Eso sumado a la broma de Roxanne – contestó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

- Es increíble, ¿sabes? – soltó Albus con incredulidad. – Increíble.

- No levantes la voz, meterías en problemas a Amelia – dijo Anna con tranquilidad. – Vete, Al… Fue una mala idea desde el principio y yo… yo no quiero esto y sé que tú tampoco.

La expresión de Albus era todo un poema. La mejor opción, la que le permitiría resguardar su orgullo y protegerse de todo aquello, era huir de aquel lugar de inmediato. Pero no podía, por lo menos no en ese momento. Tragó saliva antes de hablar, cuidando muy bien sus palabras.

- Yo sí que quiero esto – dijo Albus despacio. – Sea lo que sea, quiero hacer las cosas bien y quiero… - fijó su mirada en Anna, que ya no lo miraba sino que parecía haber encontrado algo muy interesante en el suelo. - ¿Qué es lo que tú no quieres? – añadió el chico con la voz estrangulada.

- Yo… no te quiero – contestó Anna balbuceante.

Albus poseía el carácter volátil de los Weasley y de su padre, que no era un santo. Mientras caminaba devuelta a su sala común pensaba que no debería haberse quedado a escuchar eso, debería haberle hecho caso a su instinto y haberse echado a correr cuando hubiera podido.

En la sala cerca de las cocinas, junto a la puerta que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas, Anna se limpió una lágrima mientras se convencía de que aquello iba a ser lo mejor. Una mentira era más fácil de llevar, aunque era claramente comparable con una decepción. Siempre era mejor estar solo, pensó, así nadie sufriría por los actos del otro. No importaba lo que sintiera, ya pasaría.

* * *

Cargaba dolorosamente el fracaso sobre su espalda. En ese momento, mientras disfrutaba de su sola compañía y el humo de su cigarrillo se arremolinaba garabateando figuras a su alrededor, se sintió asqueado. Asqueado por ellos, por su maldita suerte. Porque eso era, simplemente una suerte de mil demonios cubriéndolos como si tomaran Felix Félicis cada mañana en el desayuno.

Era cuestión de tiempo, se dijo sin saber si podía contener la fina capa de cordura, que lo cubría, por mucho más. Se agitó nervioso, caminando en solitario sin ningún rumbo, mientras que el frío otoñal se colaba por debajo de su vestimenta improvisada. Sus zapatos pisaban las crujientes hojas amarillentas tendidas a lo largo del suelo, mientras se preguntaba una vez más si ellos se sentirían tan felices y dichosos como él imaginaba.

- Idiotas – masculló con la voz ronca, apretando los puños.

No había podido golpearlos como quería. Sólo los Fisher y Nott habían cumplido con sus expectativas. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Meterse en sus casas y destrozarlos uno a uno como si de moscas se trataran?

Lo peor de todo era que no había vuelto a ver al Señor de las Tinieblas. Seguro que estaba furioso con él. Decepcionado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tuvo que ponerse de pie frente al escaparate de un negocio maltrecho. Estaba ojeroso y cansado, podía verse a través del reflejo del cristal que lo separaba de los calderos y libros de segunda mano que ofrecía aquel local. Respiró profunda y temblorosamente, tratando de evadir las inminentes ganas de vomitar que lo invadían desde que se había levantado aquel día.

¿Podía consolarse a sí mismo y masticar sin ganas alguna mentira para terminar creyéndola? No. No lo creía. Siempre había sido demasiado escéptico, realista, o por lo menos de eso lo habían acusado sus padres años atrás. Mentirse a sí mismo le quitaría grandeza y de las fantasías nadie podía vivir. No iba a dejar de imaginarse a sus próximas víctimas retorciéndose en sus sueños. _Udyat_ sonrió débilmente. Allí sí era feliz. O al menos eso creía que era la felicidad. En sus sueños ninguno de ellos sobrevivía a sus ataques, todos le imploraban clemencia entre lágrimas y sangre, de rodillas y sin ningún tipo de dignidad, como los desgraciados traidores que eran.

Lo que para él eran placenteras horas de descanso, para ellos eran tortuosas pesadillas.

El arrebato de adrenalina hizo que su corazón se acelerara más de lo normal y su mente se aclarara de a poco. Si se ponía a reír, como creía que podía hacerlo, los transeúntes que lo esquivaban notarían que había algo extraño en él y eso no le convenía. De repente, un nuevo pensamiento lo asaltó. Estaba seguro de que sus fallas y la carta que le había enviado a Harry Potter aquella mañana, les había hecho pensar que se tomaría un tiempo para volver a la acción. Sintió un hormigueo descendiendo por sus hombros hasta las yemas de sus inquietos dedos; no volvería como ellos creían. Ahí estaba su respuesta. Estaba seguro de que ellos pensaban que habría un tiempo de calma, mínimo aunque fuera, pero sabían también que era como el ojo de un huracán, su retorno era predecible.

Comenzó a canturrear mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo. Ya sabía cómo hacerlo. En cuestión de horas, derribaría un par de muros de un soplido.

Se ajustó los mitones negros, que cubrían parcialmente sus manos pálidas, y se alejó bailando suavemente al ritmo de su tarareo.

* * *

- ¡Un poco de ayuda para el pobre James Potter! – exclamó Louis sentado en la sala del pequeño departamento del aludido.

El pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos preguntándose una vez más por qué le había contado todo a su primo. Observó cómo Louis apoyaba sus pies sobre la rústica mesita de café frente al sillón de dos cuerpos sobre el cual estaba sentado. El hijo de Bill y Fleur había empujado unos centímetros una pequeña estatuilla de un colacuerno húngaro, que se movía amenazador y echaba humo por sus orificios nasales, ubicada anteriormente en el centro de la mesa.

- Tienes un gusto pésimo para decorar, ¿te lo he dicho? – bromeó Louis tratando de no mover sus piernas para no tirar el dragón al piso de madera.

- No hace falta que me lo digas – gruñó James con el ceño fruncido. – Es una estupidez, Louis.

El primogénito de Harry y Ginny se recargó aún más en el umbral de la arcada que llevaba a la modesta cocina, tratando de que la pared se lo tragara o que su primo se olvidara de sus confesiones.

- No creo que encantes a Maggie, teniendo esas botellas de cerveza de manteca sin terminar allí – evaluó Louis echándole una mirada desdeñosa a la chimenea. – Ni esas cajas de pizza sobre la mesa ni… - escrutó con la mirada lo que parecía un calzoncillo en uno de los rincones de la sala. – Dime que eso no es…

- Ya cállate – dijo James acercándose a lo que su primo señalaba, para tomarlo y luego arrojarlo a través de la puerta de la habitación, a la derecha de la cocina.

- Eres un desastre – comentó Louis pasándose una mano sobre su cabello rubio cobrizo, corto y uniforme; contrastando claramente con el desordenado cabello del pelirrojo. – Ahora bien… volvamos con lo nuestro – añadió sonriendo. - ¿Has dejado de lamentarte, hecho tu primer movimiento y nada?

James enarcó una de sus cejas y soltó una carcajada audible.

- Ella no es como las… zorras que tú acostumbras visitar, primo – comentó el pelirrojo echándose sobre un mullido sillón escarlata que su abuela le había regalado, luego de descartarlo de La Madriguera.

Louis miró hacia arriba, pensativo, haciendo una notable mueca con sus labios y volvió su mirada a James, que ya no le prestaba tanta atención.

- Nunca me pasó, déjame decirte eso – dijo luego el rubio. – Y, según recuerdo, a ti tampoco.

- No te equivocas – respondió James sacando la varita de sus vaqueros para levitar dos botellas de cerveza de manteca desde la cocina. – Pero esto es diferente, no pretendo que me comprendas.

Louis tomó su botella y se sentó irguiéndose para beber. Cuando la botella de vidrio estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, arrugó su entrecejo y depositó la cerveza sobre la mesita.

- Espera – musitó con suavidad. – Si me pasó. Hace un par de días.

James alzó sus cejas divertido mientras su primo comenzaba a torturarse lentamente con lo que había comenzado a recordar.

- Fui a ver a tu padre al Departamento – Louis comenzó a relatar la historia con la mirada perdida, como si tuviera una grabación de lo ocurrido en su mente. – Ya sabes, quiero trabajar, pero no en Gringotts… Esos malditos duendes ponen en dudas si soy tan bueno como papá y eso…

- Sí, ya me lo has contado mil veces – lo detuvo James con una mano dándole un trago a su cerveza. – Estás indignado, sigue.

- Entonces, estoy llegando a la puerta de su despacho y una castaña – siguió Louis entrecerrando sus ojos. – Bonita, quizás si no hubiera estado vestida de auror y si no hubiera tenido esa expresión de amargura, habría llamado un poco más mi atención – hizo una pausa breve y tomó la botella entre sus manos. – El punto es que casi me echa a patadas.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa.

- Ya sabes – respondió su primo un poco avergonzado. – Le sonreí un par de veces, me acerqué un poco para mantener un buen contacto visual y…

- ¿Nada?

James estalló en carcajadas luego de completar la frase de su primo. Hasta ahora no había registros de mujeres que se hubieran resistido a los encantos de Louis. Y estaba comprobado. Hasta las más ariscas, inteligentes y poco accesibles de Hogwarts, caían en sus redes tarde o temprano. Observó cómo Louis le daba un largo trago a su cerveza con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido… como si estuviera debatiéndose consigo mismo para descubrir qué era lo que había hecho mal.

- Le dije que era el sobrino del jefe – continuó Louis amargamente. – Es lo más bajo que pude haber hecho… - añadió llevándose una de sus manos al rostro. – Y me contestó que no le importaba, que podía ser el hijo de su jefe o del mismo Ministro, pero que tenía que acreditar mi identidad y presentarme antes de poder hablar con el tío Harry.

Más carcajadas. James tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas producidas por la risa y sujetar con fuerza uno de sus costados que ya había comenzado a dolerle.

- Estoy seguro que si el tío no hubiera salido en ese momento… – continuó el joven Weasley mirando con desprecio a su primo. - Ella estaba a punto de aplicarme una de esas técnicas de tortura que les enseñan a ustedes para deshacerse de la gente. No es motivo de risa.

- Perdón – hipó con dificultad James. - ¿Qué hizo mi padre?

- Le dijo "_muy bien hecho Drew, pero no te preocupes por este, es menos peligroso de lo que parece"_ – citó Louis tirando los ojos hacia atrás y volviéndose furioso. - ¿¡Qué clase de nombre es _Drew_! ¡Es de tipo! ¡De un sujeto pomposo y engominado masticando la aceituna de un martini!

El primogénito de Harry y Ginny se frenó en seco durante unos largos segundos, y volvió a reír con más intensidad que antes. Su instructora de Ocultación y Disfraces había destrozado el ego de su primo, tanto que él había reprimido el recuerdo de aquel suceso por días. No podía caerle mejor. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa, antes de derramarla por los espasmos incontrolables de risa y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando su pecho sobre sus piernas. No reparó en la mirada de Louis hasta unos minutos después, cuando sintió que ésta estaba perforándole el cráneo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – siseó Louis con seriedad. – El comentario de tu padre no fue tan gracioso ni…

- Es mi instructora – lo cortó James secándose las lágrimas, luego de quitarse los lentes. – Drew es mi instructora de Ocultación y Disfraces.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Louis simulando no estar sorprendido ni interesado. - ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Es severa, si hubieras estado la primer clase… - James le contó el suceso desafortunado de uno de sus compañeros durante el primer día de clase en la Academia de Aurors, en el que había llamado indirectamente _"perra"_ a su instructora en su propia cara. – De todas maneras es muy buena. Nos ayudó mucho cuando ocurrió lo de Kate y mi padre le tiene mucho aprecio porque actuó muy bien cuando la rescataron.

- Esa es una manera muy dura para llamar a una señorita – dijo Louis hastiado. James no estaba sorprendido de aquella actitud. Pese que Drew lo había herido en lo más profundo de su ser, él era demasiado correcto y caballero para llamar así a una mujer. Louis parecía debatirse algo, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y sonriendo de manera imperceptible – De acuerdo. Creo que pasaré más seguido por el Departamento, Jim.

- No – balbuceó James abriendo los ojos como platos.

El pelirrojo se irguió en el sillón, con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta. Levantó una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que Louis reía con efusividad.

- No – repitió al momento que se ponía de pie. – No, no, no. Ni se te ocurra.

- ¡Oh vamos! – exclamó Louis sonriendo abiertamente. – No hará ningún daño que pase por la oficina, hable con la gente, tenga un acercamiento con tu… instructora.

- Drew me cae bien y te conozco, Louis – contestó el pelirrojo de manera determinante. – No quiero que hagas eso.

Louis se puso de pie luego de terminar su cerveza de manteca. Pasó sus manos por sus vaqueros de color azul y acomodó luego la camisa que llevaba puesta. Miró a su primo una vez más y suspiró.

- Quédate tranquilo – dijo el hijo de Bill y Fleur sin sonreír. – Debo ir a ver a mi hermana a Hogwarts ahora mismo. Así que hablamos en estos días, primo.

James lo siguió hasta la chimenea y lo tomó del brazo antes de que ingresara en ella.

- Te lo advierto, Louis – le dijo a su primo con seriedad.

Louis sonrió y se fue a Hogwarts sin decir nada más.

James miró su departamento derrotado, luego de ponerse sus lentes nuevamente. Sabía que no podía influir en él, pero Drew lo haría pedazos sin lugar a dudas. Sacó la varita de sus vaqueros y comenzó levitando las botellas vacías y las cajas acumuladas sobre su mesa. Podía llegar a tener razón. Su casa era un asco.

Mientras juntaba del suelo más ropa, la chimenea a sus espaldas se activó nuevamente.

- ¿Qué has olvidado, Louis? – preguntó mientras se giraba.

Su primo no estaba allí. Detrás suyo sólo había un sobre levitando. Lo tomó con cierto recelo y observó el lacrado. Estaba seguro de que su corazón se había detenido al menos unos segundos. Era la serpiente y el ojo. El sello. _Su_ sello. Lo tomó con firmeza. Si ese desgraciado quería comunicarse con él, que lo hiciera. Rompió el lacre negro y observó lo escrito.

Sólo había un par de líneas escritas. En una caligrafía demasiado trabajada y tinta negra en el centro del pergamino.

"… _Porque en sus alas hubo un polvo oscuro,_

_que al aletear cayó en lluvia dispersa…_

_esencia poderosa y malhadada_

_que mata al alma con su roce impuro"._

_Mis más sinceros saludos, James Potter._

_ Udyat_

Leyó la frase una vez más con el ceño fruncido y sin lograr comprender lo que aquello significaba. Sólo un par de segundos después el pergamino se consumió a sí mismo, convirtiéndose en una ceniza que se escapaba entre sus dedos y se fundía en el aire cuando caía a tráves de ellos.

Tenía que ver a su padre. Repitió la frase en su mente mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea y lo siguió haciendo, esperando no olvidarla.

* * *

Jamás había tenido problemas con la Junta de Aurors. Se trataba de un grupo de Aurors mayores y casi todos retirados –o en vistas de hacerlo- que se encargaban de planificar y organizar todo en pos de mejorar la Institución. Porque eso era. Una gran institución que se encargaba de la protección del bien común de la Comunidad Mágica. Que se encargaba de la seguridad de todos.

Entre los integrantes estaba Kingsley Shackelbot. El auror de color y con una armoniosa voz grave, se había retirado para hacerse cargo de la cabeza del Ministerio de Magia durante el comienzo de la última guerra brutal en la que se habían involucrado. El hombre, que seguía ocupando el cargo de Ministro, se hallaba sentado a la derecha de Harry en la larga mesa rectangular de la Sala de Conferencias del Departamento.

Un Auror de apariencia parecida a un águila se movió incómodo con una expresión de severidad en su rostro. El hombre debería ser la última persona con su cabello gris cortado tipo cepillo. Tenía los ojos oscuros pequeños y fríos y, al parecer, había perdido parte de su oreja izquierda en una batalla. _O al menos eso creían. Nunca hablaba al respecto._

- Este sujeto no es Voldemort – dijo el auror haciendo aspavientos con las manos. – Está trastornándonos, asusta a la gente y está destruyendo nuestra reputación.

- ¿Y qué quiere que haga, Holtz? – preguntó Harry con sus manos firmemente apostadas sobre la mesa. – Estamos haciendo todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, ustedes forman parte de la junta y están al tanto de todo nuestro trabajo.

- Harry… - comenzó un auror calvo y gordo al otro extremo de la mesa. – He trabajado contigo, estuve en la última guerra, sé que haces todo lo que puedes, pero es cuestión de planificar y aprovechar las oportunidades que tenemos de atrapar a ese tipo.

- ¡Tenemos que sacarle los malditos ojos con nuestras varitas, Maslow! – exclamó el auror Holtz dilatando las fosas nasales de su nariz aguileña. – ¡Planificar y despellejarlo vivo!

Kingsley se rió junto a Harry, que permaneció tenso y sin hacer una mueca.

- Supongo que no hay nada que queramos más que eso, Holtz – habló otro auror de cabello entrecano y dientes disparejos. – Pero no podemos hacer eso, el Departamento ha cambiado, tenemos que encontrarlo y detenerlo con todo el profesionalismo que poseemos – hizo una pausa breve quitándose los lentes. – Tenemos que dar una buena imagen después de esto y, despellejarlo, como tú dices, no nos hará bien. No somos brutales. Somos responsables de que la ley se cumpla.

- Fortune tiene razón – habló nuevamente Harry inclinándose hacia adelante. – Créeme que no me hace ninguna gracia que se meta con mi familia, Holtz – agregó cuando el auror aludido se tiró hacia atrás con ofuscación. -

Holtz se alisó su túnica con las manos y masculló unos insultos dirigidos a _Udyat_. Se volvió al último auror presente, que todavía no había dicho una sola palabra y se mantenía fumando y tirando las cenizas de su cigarrillo en un recipiente de vidrio ubicado a su derecha. El hombre era de espalda ancha y no tenía un solo cabello en su cabeza. Sus ojos claros quedaban medio eclipsados debajo de sus espesas cejas rubias. El hombre miró a los demás y alzó una de sus cejas.

- Revoqué mi retiro – dijo con una voz grave y monótona. – Todos excepto Fortune, que todavía es demasiado joven para retirarse, deberían hacerlo. El Departamento nos necesita en esto.

- ¿Piensas que es lo suficientemente grave como para que volvamos, Xander? – bufó Holtz más exasperado que antes. - ¡Este tipo no es Voldemort! ¡Es un maldito enclenque! – agregó tan rojo que las venas en su frente comenzaron a hacerse visibles.

- Yo lo revocaré – dijo el auror Maslow con una sonrisa amplia y sus ojos achinados, tanto que parecía una estatua de Buda. – Tengo que seguir manteniéndome activo. Mi esposa me volverá loco si sigo tanto tiempo en casa.

- Me comunicaré con Marcel – dijo Kingsley hablando por primera vez, haciendo referencia al séptimo y último miembro de la Junta. – No ha podido venir porque está en Francia, pero estoy seguro que le interesará esto. – hizo una pausa en la que miró a Harry y agregó:- El Ministerio ayudará en todo lo que necesiten, Harry. Puede que me haya retirado de mis actividades como auror, pero puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Harry se puso de pie con las manos aún apoyadas sobre la mesa y suspiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Les agradezco mucho el gesto – dijo el Jefe de Aurors con tranquilidad. – Leonard – agregó mirando a Holtz. – Te agradecería muchísimo que lo pensaras. No es Voldemort, pero no queremos que llegue a serlo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa. James entró a la sala seguido por la secretaria de Harry, que se había recargado contra el marco de la puerta de cerezo de dos hojas, tratando de tomar aire y pareciendo muy agitada.

- Hola, chico – lo saludó Maslow con una sonrisa.

Harry miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido, preocupado y ansioso, a su vez, de saber qué había llevado a James a interrumpir de aquella manera la reunión.

- Me ha enviado una carta – soltó el pelirrojo sin más.

* * *

El piso de madera crujía a su paso. James pensó que aquel lugar era muy parecido a su casa. Era Grimmauld Place, pero estaba casi irreconocible. Las paredes eran grises y estaban manchadas de algo parecido al ollín; los muebles estaban maltrechos y las luces cubiertas de telas de araña. Sus padres no estaban o al menos parecía que no había nadie allí desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Con el paso firme se dirigió a las escaleras de madera oscura y subió peldaño a peldaño, con su varita en alto y el estómago retorciéndosele. Unos pasos, golpes y lamentos, llegaron a sus oídos desde el segundo piso. Los pasillos se hacían cada vez más y más estrechos. No comprendía con exactitud lo que ocurría. El día anterior había ido a su casa y todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Al final del corredor se podía distinguir una tenue luz amarillenta, proveniente de la habitación de sus padres. Caminó con el mismo cuidado, sin hacer ruido y tratando hasta de no respirar audiblemente.

Lo que vio detrás de la puerta lo dejó sin aliento.

- ¿Ma… mamá? – balbuceó al mismo tiempo que su corazón se detenía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Aquella silueta maltrecha y lastimada pertenecía a su madre. Detrás de ella, una sombra estaba de pie junto a la ventana de la habitación.

- Vete, James – masculló Ginny para luego soltar un nuevo sollozo. Estaba atada desde el techo y sus piernas estaban flexionadas indicando que ya no se podía sostener.

- Estábamos esperándote, Jim – dijo la persona que se ocultaba en las sombras. – Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

Sí, podía aún recordar aquella voz. Quiso saltarle encima en ese momento, pero sentía el cuerpo entumecido y paralizado. No podía moverse ni siquiera para cubrir a su madre de aquel desgraciado.

- Maldito infe…

- Cuida tu vocabulario, muchachote – lo cortó _Udyat_ aún en las sombras. – Veo que has recibido mi carta…

Fijó su mirada en su madre nuevamente. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Parpadeó con un dolor punzante detrás de sus ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, su madre ya no estaba allí, en su lugar estaba su padre, en el mismo estado que ella.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó James con la voz quebrada. - ¿Qué demonios es esto? – volvió a decir cuando la figura cambiaba constantemente pasando por sus hermanos, tíos y hasta Maggie.

- Oh… sufres ¿verdad? – dijo _Udyat_ con una risotada. – Eres fácil de leer, James… Desde el primer día pude ver que matarías por ella… _¡Crucio!_

El cuerpo de Maggie comenzó a convulsionarse. Las piernas de la pelirroja habían llegado hasta su pecho gracias a aquella maldición imperdonable. Aquello no era real, pero así lo parecía. La angustia que sentía comenzó a transformarse en un intenso dolor físico, no podía mirar, no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera.

- Ya terminamos – dijo _Udyat_ riendo. – Pero recuerda que esto recién comienza… _¡Avada Kedravra!_

El grito resonó en toda su habitación. James se sentó sobre su cama mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. El dolor todavía no había desaparecido. Había sido muy real, todo. Se pasó una mano sobre sus ojos y su frente, bañado en sudor frío.

- Fue una pesadilla – balbuceó mientras tomaba un vaso con agua ubicado sobre su mesita de noche. Los números rojos del reloj junto al vaso indicaban que todavía no eran ni las cuatro de la madrugada. – Fue una pesadilla – repitió mientras volvía a recostarse y se oprimía el pecho con las manos. Su corazón lo golpeaba con firmeza, sin poder estabilizarse. – Maldita sea.

Se había sugestionado bastante gracias al mensaje, pero no había pensado en eso desde que había terminado de hablar con su padre horas antes. No estaba asustado. Si _Udyat_ quería ir por él, que lo hiciera. Estaba ansioso por tenerlo frente a frente. Aquello, sin embargo, había sido demasiado. Su subconsciente lo había traicionado pensó soltando un suspiro entrecortado mientras miraba el techo de su habitación.

Antes de que pudiera volver a pensar, se había quedado dormido nuevamente y las pesadillas lo habían asaltado una vez más. Mucho más cansado que cuando se había acostado, se levantó. Aún no amanecía, pero cada vez que quería dormir era invadido por las mismas imágenes en diferentes escenarios. _Udyat_ lo hacía participar a modo de espectador en cada ataque a los miembros de su familia y cada pesadilla era mucho peor que la anterior.

Luego de darse una ducha se dirigió a la cocina, donde se preparó una humeante taza de té. Le temblaban las manos, observó suspirando. No era normal que tuviera tantas pesadillas en una sola noche. No podía serlo, era inhumano. Con la mirada fija en la pared frente a la mesa del comedor, se tomó su té esperando a que el sol saliera un poco más y entibiara, a través de la ventana, sus músculos tensionados.

Se quedó sentado a la mesa, cabeceando de a ratos sin permitirse dormir. En cuanto fuera una hora razonable iría a la casa de sus tíos Ron y Hermione para que le dieran una poción para dormir. Tenía la mañana libre y eso era un alivio. Necesitaba un par de horas de sueño, no sin antes ver a su familia.

La red flú se activó. James se sobresaltó y se puso de pie, con cada uno de sus movimientos causándole dolor. Maggie se quedó de pie junto a la chimenea, vestida con una túnica del Ministerio de Magia y una expresión confundida.

- Te ves muy mal – dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

- Y gracias a Merlín tú te ves muy bien – dijo James acercándose a ella con una sensación de alivio en el pecho. Le dio un prolongado abrazo en el que la chica carraspeó.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – le preguntó Maggie mirándolo de frente.

- No he podido dormir – contestó James arrastrando los pies hacia la mesa nuevamente.

- Vete a dormir ahora – dijo la chica acercándose. - ¿Qué ocurrió? Fred me ha dicho que _Udyat _te ha enviado una carta.

James asintió con la cabeza y le tendió un pergamino donde había garabateado la frase enviada por aquel personaje. La chica lo leyó con el ceño fruncido.

- Averiguaré qué puede ser – dijo metiéndolo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. - ¿Por qué no has podido dormir?

- Pesadillas – contestó James con simpleza. – Muchas – hizo una pausa breve en la que fijó sus ojos en Maggie. – Creo que iré a pedirle a mi prima Molly alguna poción, espero que esté en San Mungo.

Maggie apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del mayor de los hijos de Harry Potter y presionó suavemente.

- ¿Tan malo? – preguntó la chica casi en un susurro.

- Oh sí – respondió el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa. – ¿Tú vas al Ministerio?

- Sí – asintió Maggie. – Pero quería ver qué había ocurrido, no pensaba encontrarte despierto.

- Espero estar dormido en un par de horas – dijo James poniéndose de pie. – Pero si averiguas algo, ven a verme.

- ¿No tienes Academia hoy? – preguntó Maggie con el ceño fruncido.

_- No – respondió el pelirrojo. – Suspendieron las actividades por una reunión con el personal completo._

- Menos mal – dijo la chica volviéndose a la chimenea. – Si descubro algo, vendré.

Ambos siguieron sus respectivos caminos. Maggie, por su parte, tenía la mente enfrascada en el trabajo. Había empezado hacía pocos días, le encantaba desde luego y creía que Hermione Weasley era una de las personas más eficientes que conocía. Caminó con rapidez entre los magos y brujas que, al igual que ella, salían de las chimeneas ataviados con los uniformes de los respectivos departamentos.

Aquel día iba a ser largo. Sobre todo por las reformas que se pretendían imponer. Nadie estaba de acuerdo con la vuelta de los dementores; nadie comprendía el acceso de locura que la gente del agua había tenido a principios del mes anterior; y todos estaban preocupados en general por la situación de _Udyat_. La prensa, aquel día, lo había tratado como a un bufón que perdía el tiempo tratando de atacar a simples chicos que arruinaban constantemente sus planes. Habían decidido de esa manera cubrir con tierra las muertes y torturas de las últimas dos semanas. Cubrir también el asesinato de sus padres.

La pelirroja se alisó la túnica segundos antes de que el ascensor la llevara hacia el segundo piso, donde el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica la esperaba con toneladas de papeleo.

- Fisher – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Maggie se giró encontrándose con Seth Burke mirándola con altanería y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Ella lo saludó con la cabeza. Quizás no llegaba a conocerlo bien, pero le daba mala espina. Ella pensó que se veía excesivamente soberbio. Su cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás prolijamente; su afilado mentón estaba reluciente, sin rastros de barba incipente; y sus ojos oscuros tenaces, como los de un buitre.

- ¿Sabes? La gente del agua que atacó a ese niño en septiembre alegó que estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius, ¿puedes creerlo? – comentó Burke con una risita.

Maggie volvió nuevamente sus ojos azules hacia él. El joven sintiéndose agradecido por aquella atención por parte de su compañera, se pasó una mano por su engominado cabello oscuro para luego bajarla hacia su afilado mentón.

- Eso quiere decir que hay infiltrados en Hogwarts – dijo Maggie con las cejas alzadas.

- No, querida – susurró Burke luego de que una ancianita, que había subido minutos antes, bajara del ascensor. – Eso quiere decir que mienten.

- ¿Mienten? – soltó la pelirroja sin poder retener una carcajada llena de amargura. – ¿Aún con el ataque durante el partido de quidditch te quedan dudas?

Observó cómo su colega apretaba el puente de su larga y fina nariz con dos dedos antes de contestarle. Como si se estuviera armando de paciencia.

- Eso fue obra de un bromista – contestó Burke con una ceja alzada. – Pregúntale al idiota de tu amiguito, estoy seguro que conoce el procedimiento para embrujar una escoba.

Maggie estaba tan roja como su cabello. Antes de que pudiera replicar, las puertas se abrieron en el segundo piso y dejaron ver a una Hermione Weasley demasiado relajada. Burke esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas dirigidas hacia su jefa, mientras que Maggie no pudo disimular su incomodidad.

La castaña, que una vez había formado parte del llamado "Trío Dorado", fijó su mirada en la amiga de su hija y se adentró en el ascensor.

- Tenemos que asistir a un interrogatorio – dijo Hermione alisándose, en vano, su cabello enmarañado. – Burke necesito esos informes en una hora – añadió con la voz y una expresión tan fría como un témpano de hielo, cuando el joven se apresuraba a apostarse a su lado. – Maggie me acompañará…

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, la pelirroja pudo ver el resentimiento en los ojos de su compañero, atravesándola como si en verdad quisiera hacerle daño.

- Espero que no te estuviera molestando – comentó Hermione lanzando un suspiro. – Estamos en vistas de pasarlo a otro departamento…

- No, no – negó Maggie mientras se dirigían al Concilio de la Ley Mágica. – La gente del agua…

- Imperius – la cortó Hermione con pesadez. – Pero luego hablaremos de eso.

Había cerca de doscientos magos y brujas dentro de aquella sala. Todos sentados en filas de bancos que iban hacia abajo formando un anfiteatro, en cuyo centro se erigía una silla de madera. Maggie sintió cómo la atmósfera fría y pesada se ceñía sobre ella; mientras que el murmullo, que trataba de ser imperceptible, la ponía más nerviosa. La pelirroja siguió a su jefa, hacia abajo, a través de los bancos escalonados. La sala era húmeda y las paredes de piedra estaban desnudas, sin ventanas siquiera.

Observó como la mujer saludaba a un hombre de cabello oscuro, que se hallaba sentado junto a sus puestos.

- Llegas justo a tiempo, Hermione – dijo el hombre devolviéndole el gesto a la mujer de cabello castaño, para luego tenderle una mano a Maggie. – Terry Boot, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos – se presentó.

- Margaret Fisher – respondió la pelirroja estrechándosela para luego sentarse.

_- ¿Qué dicen al respecto, Terry? – preguntó Hermione al hombre luego de apostarse en una silla entre él y la pelirroja._

_- Que saldrá de Azkaban cuando los centauros convivan en paz con los magos – respondió Terry Boot con una media sonrisa. _

Los tres pegaron un respingo cuando dos aurors ingresaron a la sala a través de una puerta escondida en el punto menos iluminado, llevando consigo a un hombre.

_Maggie no se inmutó cuando lo vio, sin embargo, aquel desgraciado había lastimado a Kate. _

El hombre estaba cubierto por una túnica sucia que se pegaba a su abultado vientre que, teniendo en cuenta la dieta de Azkaban, seguramente había disminuido su volumen –aunque ciertamente no se notaba. El cabello oscuro de aquel individuo estaba pegado a su frente debido a la grasa y el sudor. Los aurors lo sentaron en aquella sillita frente a todos los miembros del tribunal. Convocaron unas cadenas con sus varitas, para que se quedara en aquel lugar y se alejaron unos pasos, aunque no demasiado, ya que siempre podía haber algún inconveniente. Las cadenas se enroscaron en sus regordetes brazos y se afianzaron a la silla en cuanto él quiso zafarse.

La sala se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Los miembros de Wizengamot y el resto de los espectadores ya no hablaban entre ellos; simplemente dirigieron todas sus miradas hacia el hombre que se retorcía, resistiéndose a ser interrogado, mientras que las gruesas cadenas que lo sostenían lo apresaban más y más a la silla.

- Mark Flutes, cincuenta y un años, empleado de un depósito de Flourish & Blotts – comenzó Kingsley con su habitual voz grave. - ¿Es correcto?

El hombre hizo una mueca de asco sin pronunciar una sola sílaba. Junto a él se puso de pie una joven auror.

- Responda – dijo con calma, cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí – dijo al fin el hombre. – Es correcto.

- ¿Es correcto además que torturó a la señorita Katherine Faith McCarthy con la maldición Cruciatus? – volvió a preguntar Kingsley.

El hombre comenzó a reír, en vez de responder aquella pregunta. Miró a la auror junto a él y le guiñó un ojo.

- Responda – gruñó la joven, obligándose a no sacar su varita.

- Tu nos atrapaste, cariño, deberías saberlo – respondió el hombre mostrando sus amarillentos dientes en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. – Me encantaría demostrarte lo que puedo hacer con mi… varita - terminó alzando una ceja y pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Le estaba faltando el respeto. Aquello no había sido una amenaza ni mucho menos. Ese infeliz no duraría ni dos segundos enfrentándose contra ella. Drew agitó su varita apretando las cadenas del acusado más de lo debido; luego de que este diera un grito de dolor, masculló algo por lo bajo y se alejó, dejando en su lugar a uno de sus compañeros. Era muy difícil a veces. Contenerse. Durante las clases hablaba de actuar con profesionalismo, no dejarse llevar por la ira o la adrenalina del momento, pero la verdad era que en aquel instante, quería destrozarle los dientes a aquel sujeto.

- Llévenselo, en un par de meses con suerte, los dementores le darán el beso – dijo Harry desde un costado del tribunal. – No quiere colaborar, Kingsley. Drew Harrison – señaló a la joven que se hallaba apretando los puños a metros del acusado – Charles Simmons, que no está presente, y yo entramos en aquel lugar. Él y otro hombre estaban junto a la chica. Es culpable, estaba aquí para declarar y, si lo hacía bien, hacer su estadía en Azkaban menos… complicada – continuó el hombre acomodando sus lentes de marco redondo. – Su compañero nos dijo que también está involucrado con el caso de los Fisher – Harry se lamentó al instante de haber dicho aquello, tras ver a Maggie junto a Hermione, metros arriba de él.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó Mark Flutes intentando ponerse de pie. - ¡Eso es mentira! ¡El mismo _Udyat _se encargó de los Fisher! ¡Tal como hizo con los Creevey y con ese tipo que era su compañero! – el tribunal quedó en silencio. - ¡El tipo que encontraron en Londres estaba con nosotros y él lo asesinó!

- ¿Cree que podrá decirnos por qué? – preguntó una regordeta mujer, sentada junto a los otros miembros del Wizengamot.

- Nunca nos dio explicaciones – respondió. Estaba visiblemente asustado, eso seguro. – Salvo lo de la chica McCarthy… ella difamó al señor _Udyat_, por eso quiso vengarse de ella. Además que está cerca de… -se quedó en silencio en aquel instante palideciendo aún más.

Kingsley se inclinó sobre el atrio detrás del que estaba sentado y alzó una de sus cejas.

- ¿Cerca de quién? – preguntó el Ministro de Magia.

- De los Potter – terminó por decir el hombre. – El blanco principal son los Potter y todos sus allegados, el resto son puramente elementos secundarios – continuó mirando a Harry que respiraba temblorosamente, a pesar de estar consciente de aquella declaración.

- ¿Cuál es la identidad de _Udyat_? – preguntó Kingsley mirando a Harry de a intervalos.

El hombre se agitó nuevamente sobre la silla y negó con la cabeza, más alterado, y con una expresión que decía que, a pesar de que le preguntaran aquello mil veces, la respuesta sería la misma.

- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó casi con un gruñido. - ¡No-lo-sé! – repitió poniéndole énfasis a cada palabra.

La multitud volvió a murmurar por lo bajo, haciendo que el conjunto de esos susurros se transformara en un zumbido insoportable. Una mujer a la derecha de Kingsley alzó una mano, esperando que el Ministro le diera la palabra.

- ¿No sabe quién es, pero sigue sus instrucciones? – preguntó la mujer con escepticismo.

- Llévenselo – dijo Kingsley con la voz cansada. – Nos reuniremos nuevamente para determinar la condena.

Harry se quedó en silencio, sintiendo cómo los oídos le zumbaban. No escuchaba los gritos del seguidor de _Udyat_ siendo llevado por los aurors a Azkaban. Ni a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, hablándole. Su mente estaba absorta en lo que había dicho. Todos estaban detrás de su familia. Tenía que juntar al ED y potenciarlo como fuera… Nadie se acercaría a los suyos. Primero deberían pasar por encima de él.

* * *

El simple hecho de haber tenido un día desastroso, más que nada por el interrogatorio al que había tenido que asistir, provocaba que su único deseo fuera darse una ducha, comer algo rápido y meterse bajo sus sábanas. Maggie, sin embargo, debía pasarse por la casa de James. Si bien no había podido averiguar nada aquel día acerca de las líneas escritas por _Udyat_, quería comprobar que se encontraba un poco mejor.

La pelilrroja hizo su primera parada por el departamento que compartía con Kate. Su amiga aún no se encontraba allí, sus padres habían decidido por ella y la estaban mimando más de lo debido antes de que volviera a independizarse. Con un movimiento rápido, dejó sus libros sobre la mesa de madera del comedor. El lugar era amplio, al menos para ser ocupado por dos personas. Junto al pequeño comedor se ubicaba una salita modesta con un par de sillones y un librero. La cocina estaba separada por una arcada, a la derecha del comedor; y las dos habitaciones, podían verse a través del estrecho pasillo que llevaba hacia la puerta que daba a la entrada, separado un par de metros de la sala.

Maggie decidió adelantar la ducha, a sabiendas de que luego de que el agua caliente aflojara cada uno de sus músculos, se quedaría dormida si se quedaba quieta un segundo. No había notado que había salido tan tarde del Ministerio hasta que comprobó el reloj de pared ubicado sobre la chimenea, en la sala. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, y no tenía ni idea dónde se había ido su día.

Luego de vestirse lo más cómoda posible con un par de vaqueros gastados y un sweater verde esmeralda, que le quedaba demasiado grande, se adentró en la chimenea con la esperanza de que James estuviera dormido, y que así la visita fuera lo más corta posible. En el breve paso por su habitación, había escuchado a su cama llamarla con una voz sumamente encantadora, tentándola a caer sobre ella y ver al primogénito de Harry Potter al día siguiente.

Con una sonrisa ante la última ocurrencia hechó los polvos a sus pies y segundos después se encontraba en la sala de James. No le habría extrañado que todo estuviera a oscuras hasta que escuchó el tintineo de una taza sobre un plato a su derecha. Maggie puso su mano instintivamente sobre su varita, sujeta a la cintura de sus vaqueros.

- ¿James? – llamó casi en un murmullo.

- Sí, soy yo – respondió el pelirrojo girándose con una mirada lúgubre. Estaba sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos dándole la espalda a la chimenea. - ¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa cuando tomas una poción para dormir por tener pesadillas?

Maggie negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su lado.

- Que las pesadillas se hacen más largas, y no puedes despertar – dijo James soltando un suspiro. – No soy capaz de tomarme un té tranquilo siquiera – continuó para soltar insultos por lo bajo.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro, que estaba húmedo, seguramente gracias a una ducha.

- No pude averiguar nada hoy – dijo Maggie sintiéndose culpable. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a San Mungo?

James fijó su mirada en ella por primera vez. Era una visión gloriosa tras tantas horas de sufrimiento. Recordó los cuentos muggles que le contaba su tía Hermione cuando él, sus hermanos y primos eran pequeños; en todas las historias, las maldiciones e inconvenientes se solucionaban con un beso. Se preguntaba si besándola podría calmar las pesadillas. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, aunque estuviera desesperado. Maggie era la víctima en algunos de los tortuosos sueños y él un simple espectador. El James de aquellas visiones no se parecía en nada a él. Él daría la vida misma para que ella estuviera a salvo.

- No quiero ir a San Mungo – dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del letargo. La tomó de la mano.

- Tienes que dormir – dijo Maggie con una sonrisa apenada. – Y yo también.

Quizás era demasiado arriesgado, quizás su salud mental empeorara a partir de ese instante, pero fue la única idea que se le ocurrió.

- Quédate conmigo. – balbuceó James llevando la mano de Maggie a sus rasposas mejillas. Apretó los ojos, sintiéndose reconfortado por aquel simple tacto. – Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sencillamente no era lo que tenía planeado. Maggie miró el techo de la habitación de James y suspiró. No había podido decirle que no. No había podido dejarlo solo. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Él no había tenido problemas en dejarla sola años atrás, pero en el transcurso de los últimos meses, James había hecho un cambio rotundo de actitud. Quizás sí estaba arrepentido como decía. No podía confiar plenamente en él, aún no, pero por otro lado desde hacía tiempo una voz le gritaba que le prestara atención y lo perdonara. Se giró volviéndose hacia él, justo en el instante en que se comenzaba a agitar.

Maggie se acomodó y su frente quedó pegada a la del pelirrojo, que ya estaba bañada en sudor. Posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla cubierta de barba incipiente y lo sostuvo.

- Tranquilo – susurró la pelirroja.

James respiraba agitadamente con los ojos apretados. Como un último recurso, Maggie pasó su brazo sobre él y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Estaba balbuceando su nombre, pensó mientras le daba un vuelco el corazón. La pelirroja comenzó a llamarlo suavemente, y con el paso de los segundos el chico se iba calmando y su respiración se hacía más profunda, aunque igual de temblorosa. Cuando lo soltó del abrazo, y se separó unos cuántos centímetros pudo ver los ojos castaños e irritados de James, clavados en los suyos.

- Estoy aquí – susurró Maggie mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello pelirrojo, que se le había pegado a la frente.

- Estás bien – balbuceó dificultosamente James atrapándola con un brazo.

Luego de unos instantes de puro silencio, James la miró nuevamente. Se acercó aún más a su rostro y alejó todo tipo de interrogante que se le presentaba. No quería distinguir si aquello estaba bien o mal. No quería pararse a pensar.

- No lo haré otra vez si no quieres – susurró depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios de la pelirroja, que se había quedado de piedra.

Depositó un nuevo beso, con temblorosa precisión sobre sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos por la sorpresa que le había causado aquello. El pelirrojo sólo pudo soltar un gemido lastimero antes de sumergirse en la vorágine de sensaciones que se despertaban dentro suyo mientras exploraba cuidadosamente los labios de Maggie; quien, pese al entumecimiento de cada una de sus extremidades, correspondió a ese beso y a todos los que vinieron antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos. Ya podrían plantearse cosas a la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos estuviesen descansados, tras una noche de calma sin pesadillas.

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero recibir sus comentarios, mails de odio, o lo que crean necesario._

_Les comento que en mi perfil, más precisamente en Homepage, van a ver mi facebook. Siéntanse libres de agregarme, ahí voy a ir subiendo las actualizaciones en cuanto a progreso de los capítulos, novedades y demás._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Sz._


	15. Chapter 15

_Perdón. Creo que esa es una buena manera de empezar. Acá les dejo el capítulo quince, pronto subiré el dieciséis. No me voy a excusar de ninguna manera. Simplemente disculpas y muchas gracias a los que todavía seguirán leyendo esto._

_**DISCLAIMER: TODO lo que conozcan**, es de JK Rowling, salvo los OCs, etc._

* * *

__**Capítulo XV**

Aquello estaba muy mal, pensó Maggie luego de despertarse y ver a James respirando profundamente a su lado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Recordó el beso y quiso salir corriendo de aquella habitación. Tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía el corazón en un puño y sabía que iba a ser difícil escaparse. Más que nada porque en cuanto se moviera, James despertaría, y lo más complicado era el hecho de que él la estuviera rodeando con uno de sus brazos.

La pelirroja respiró profundamente y con los ojos apretados se deslizó suavemente por debajo del brazo de James. Antes de que su pie derecho hubiera podido tocar el suelo, pudo percibir cómo el pelirrojo volvía a capturar su cintura. No había llegado a asimilar la situación ni a parpadear siquiera, cuando el cuerpo de James la aprisionó contra las sábanas.

El beso era mucho menos cuidadoso que el anterior; en realidad, era corrosivo. La boca del pelirrojo se movía de una manera más voraz, como si ese contacto no bastara en lo más mínimo. Maggie parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que sus ojos no pudieron permanecer abiertos. Las sensaciones eran mucho más brutales, la necesidad era mayor y, pese a que ninguno de los dos estaba del todo consciente, sus cuerpos comenzaron a buscarse instintivamente.

El contacto quemaba. Las manos de James vagaban furiosamente a los lados de su torso y sus quejidos dejaban muy en claro que la ropa estorbaba.

De la garganta de Maggie brotó un gemido gutural luego de que los dedos fríos del pelirrojo se colaran por debajo de su camiseta. Ya no podía siquiera controlar sus extremidades; su cuerpo era preso de espasmos involuntarios, no sabía quién era ni quién había sido ella en algún momento. Con un movimiento que podría llegar a calificarse como reflejo, asió la camiseta del mayor de los Potter y tironeó de ella hasta quitársela. ¿Qué más daba? Se aferró de su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello y se dejó inundar por la vorágine de sensaciones. El autocontrol había quedado atrás, se apretó contra James con desesperación; tal como él, que parecía estar atravesando una suerte de trance.

Las manos de James subían y bajaban por su abdomen, hasta cerrarse sobre sus pechos al tiempo que se dejaba caer por completo sobre ella; quien no pudo más que contener el aire y entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del pelirrojo. El contacto era mayor, el instinto se embrutecía más y cada segundo que pasaba tornaba todo más y más doloroso.

Fue el dolor el que hizo reaccionar a James. El que lo hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El pelirrojo quitó las manos del cuerpo de Maggie como si el contacto le quemara -¡Y vaya que lo hacía!- y apoyó los antebrazos a los costados de la cabeza de la chica. Abrió los ojos, dolorido y tenso, encontrándose con los párpados de la pelirroja cerrados. Bajó su mirada a los labios entreabiertos de Maggie, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados por la fuerza de los besos. Sólo pudo respirar profundamente, cuantas veces fueran necesarias para calmarse. Apoyó la frente sobre la de ella y suspiró una vez más, plasmando un último y pequeño beso, antes de girarse sobre sí mismo y hundirse en la frialdad de las sábanas.

- Perdóname – susurró el pelirrojo con la voz ronca, tanto que ni él podía reconocer como propia.

Observó a Maggie sentarse en la cama, tambaleándose.

- No tienes que irte, yo…

James se quedó en silencio. Si alguna vez había pensado que tendría posibilidades con ella, en ese momento quedaron nulas en su mente. Lo había arruinado todo, pensó con el corazón taladrándole el pecho y los puños apretados sobre las sábanas revueltas. Ella no quería que él hablara, estaba seguro. La vio tomar su sweater verde de una silla cerca de la puerta, y desaparecer por esta última sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Con una punzada en su estómago se levantó e internó en el baño. Sin quitarse la ropa, el pelirrojo se metió en la ducha, abriendo al máximo la llave de agua fría. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras sus dientes y sus huesos castañeaban por el frío; y el sinsabor de la frustración lo golpeaba. Sólo esperaba que ella volviera a mirarlo a la cara alguna vez.

* * *

La clase había sido interesante, al menos pensaba que había podido cumplir con su objetivo y hacer que los estudiantes del sexto curso se interesaran un poco más en Pociones. También había podido disimular el frío, cosa que no había sido tarea fácil. Una vez se habían ido sus alumnos, Logan se encerró en su despacho ubicado en las mazmorras y calentó una gran cantidad de té, que en ese instante humeaba desde su taza de cerámica verde.

No le había puesto mucho de sí a aquel lugar. No pasaba mucho tiempo allí ya que las mazmorras era uno de los lugares más fríos y húmedos del castillo… era terrible. A espaldas de su escritorio de madera oscura, poseía unos cuántos armarios con ingredientes de Pociones y pilas de libros que habían pasado alguna vez por sus manos. Estaba seguro que los había leído a todos y los consultaba siempre que podía.

Colgadas en las paredes de piedra, había algunas fotos que, a diferencia de las del mundo mágico, no se movían. Eran unas cuántas imágenes de su niñez y su familia. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, no podía evitar caer en las cuentas de que nunca había sabido quién era su padre. Recordaba las numerosas excusas de su madre para no hablar del tema. En toda su vida no había conseguido ni una sola pista o rasgo de él. Suponía que no era demasiado parecido, ya que había recibido la mayor parte de los rasgos físicos de su madre, salvo por el color de cabello. Cuando era pequeño se preguntaba si su padre conocía su existencia o si estaba vivo al menos; y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: si sabía que existía, no era una buena persona, ya que había dejado sola a su madre; si no lo sabía, ¿a quién podía culpar?¿ A ella, acaso? Y, por último, si estaba muerto… no lo podía culpar a él. No sabía si él era muggle como su madre o un mago; si poseía principios o era un desgraciado.

Logan se quitó los lentes con montura metálica y los dejó sobre su escritorio, para luego pasarse el pulgar y el índice por su torcida nariz. Desvió sus ojos verdes hacia las dos cajas que le habían llegado desde Australia dos días atrás, pensado en el contenido de las mismas. Quien las había enviado, la señora Robbins había sido amiga de su madre por muchísimos años y, recién en aquel momento, meses después de la muerte de quien le había dado la vida, le había hecho llegar algunas pertenencias de ella. Había encontrado unos cuántos libros, fotos de él de pequeño, algunos adornos, un relicario vacío y un diario. Este último objeto le había llamado poderosamente la atención, pero no se había animado a abrirlo cuando lo había recibido. Ni siquiera sabía que su madre llevaba un diario.

Tal como estaba acostumbrado a hacer cuando se encontraba pensando, Logan giró el anillo que colgaba de su cuello por una fina cadena de plata. Repitió el movimiento innumerables veces hasta tener conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, para luego volver sus pensamientos al pequeño libro. Se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó a la pila de cajas, tomando de manera posterior, el diario. Volvió a su silla casi pudiendo escuchar los latidos lentos y pesados de su corazón. Depositó el libro que había pertenecido a su madre sobre el antiguo escritorio de madera y estiró sus brazos a los costados del mismo sin atreverse a tocarlo otra vez.

Era muy simple en sí. Las tapas de cuero negro estaban agrietadas y gastadas; y sólo tenía las iniciales de su madre sobre la portada en una suerte de grabado a relieve. _"F. W"_ leyó el profesor de Pociones mentalizando el nombre de su madre, Florence. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la rugosa cubierta y suspiró.

Tomó sus lentes nuevamente y con una larga cavilación, liberó la solapa que mantenía el pequeño libro cerrado, encontrándose con la primera página amarillenta escrita apresuradamente. Frunció el ceño de inmediato al ver aquellas anotaciones, fechadas unas pocas semanas antes de que su madre muriera.

_Espero que entiendas mejor todo luego de leer esto. Siempre pensé en tu bien._

_Te amo, nunca lo olvides… Ni por un instante._

_Mamá._

Logan sintió cómo su corazón le daba un salto y sin meditarlo demasiado pasó a la primera página.

_Septiembre, 1994._

_Me dije miles de veces que debía dejarlo ir y lo había logrado. Desde un principio supe que él no me quería. Supe que él buscaba una especie de consuelo en mí, nunca le di la espalda cuando golpeaba mi puerta ni tampoco lo hice esa noche. No me dijo nada, y tal como llegó, se fue. No tenía ni tiene noción de cuánto duele que no me quiera como yo a él; aunque también siempre me dejó en claro que es todo lo que yo podía conseguir. _

_Sin embargo aquella noche me asustó. Se levantó con rapidez cubriéndose el antebrazo como si yo fuera una tonta. Esa condenada marca se movía y sólo podía significar una sola cosa. No quiero aceptarlo, no puedo convencerme de que es malo. El Profeta proclama que el chico Potter miente cuando dice que vio regresar a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Yo le creo._

_Debo escribir esto para aceptarlo y mentalizarlo. Mi estado físico en estas últimas semanas no ha sido de lo más favorable, creía que era a causa de la angustia que me provocó atar cabos sueltos. Estoy embarazada. Estoy embarazada y mañana mismo me iré de Escocia, lejos de aquí, de este problema. De él. Estoy segura de que nunca más vendrá, pero no puedo estar tentada a decirle lo que ocurre teniéndolo cerca Aunque él nunca lo aceptaría._

_Esto es lo mejor. Para mí, para mi hijo, que nunca sabrá que su padre es un mortífago. Me alejo del mundo mágico con la esperanza de que esta criatura no tenga que acercarse jamás a esto ni cargue con el peso de las atrocidades cometidas por quien lo engendró._

Logan cerró el diario con fuerza, mientras su respiración se aceleraba y la puerta se cerraba detrás de Dominique, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

- Golpeé la puerta, pero no respondías y… - empezó la pelirroja acercándose con lentitud. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Las palabras de su colega le hacían eco en sus oídos. Mientras lo que había leído se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. "Potter. El Profeta. Mortífago", pensó mientras se le helaba la sangre. Toda su vida había sido una mentira. Su madre había sido una bruja. Su madre era una bruja y nunca se lo dijo, renunció a su magia. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Renunciar a la magia? Sintió un duro golpe a la altura de su pecho cuando recordó la palabra que más lo había impactado. "Mortífago". Logan percibió una súbita pérdida del calor corporal. Su padre había sido seguidor del peor de los magos oscuros de Europa. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo callado, pero su interior estaba al borde del colapso. Se quitó los anteojos y se apretó los ojos con dureza, simulando tener la vista cansada.

- Nada – dijo escuetamente sin sonar grosero. – Perdóname. Dime…

Dominique lo miró por unos instantes sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Se sentó frente a él y asomó una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tengo un rato libre, me preguntaba si querías tomar el té conmigo – dijo la pelirroja palmeando una de las grandes manos del hombre.

- Seguro – respondió Logan a pesar de que en ese instante quería estar solo. Quería masticar la idea, asimilarlo.

Dominique se puso de pie instantáneamente y se sirvió una taza del brebaje que aún permanecía humeante, y rellenó la de Logan sin decir una sola palabra. Visto que todavía permanecían en silencio, la pelirroja se tomó su tiempo para ponerle azúcar y limón a su té.

- En dos semanas es la próxima salida a Hogsmeade – comentó la pelirroja, a modo de sacar un tema de conversación. – Podemos vigilar a los chicos juntos, si quieres.

- Sí… claro – respondió Logan, saliendo de su letargo, tomando el pequeño recipiente que contenía azúcar. – Claro, cuenta conmigo. – añadió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Los ojos azules de la profesora de Transformaciones estaban fijos en los suyos. Logan apreció verdaderamente ese silencio. No podía hablarle de lo que acababa de descubrir, por lo menos no en ese momento, cuando todo era tan reciente.

La pelirroja sabía lo taciturno que Logan podía llegar a ser, y no se lo reprochaba. Aún no se conocían lo suficiente y él necesitaba tiempo. Cuando estuviera listo para hablar de aquello que lo había dejado en estado semejante, ella estaría lista para escucharlo. No la estaba mirando a los ojos y se había instalado un silencio desgarrador en el despacho de su colega. La hija de Bill y Fleur desvió su mirada, paseándola por las fotos en las paredes de piedra, los armarios y bibliotecas a espaldas de Logan, sin poder evitar caer nuevamente en mirarlo. Se veía… frágil. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que esa fuera la palabra.

Observó que el hombre sostenía con sus dos manos una taza de cerámica verde, de una tonalidad un poco más oscura que la que ella poseía en las suyas. Clavó sus ojos azules en sus manos. Grandes, de dedos largos y fuertes; sus uñas estaban cortadas al ras… algo mordidas. Estuvo unos cuántos segundos, que parecieron minutos, hasta que vio el pequeño anillo de plata que poseía colgando de su cuello, rozando sobre la túnica negra que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Qué es…? – comenzó la pelirroja alzando la mano para tomar la de Logan.

El hombre pareció salir de su letargo y alzó las cejas. Dominique pudo notar que se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza, y había apretado los puños, sin ya poder hacer nada para que ella no viera el anillo.

- Es un anillo de Claddagh – dijo finalmente quitándoselo por encima de la cabeza, para luego depositarlo en las manos de la pelirroja.

Dominique lo examinó con curiosidad. Era muy bonito a decir verdad, aunque le parecía un poco raro que un hombre poseyera algo así. Estaba formado por dos manos que sostenían un corazón sobre el que se hallaba una corona. La pelirroja volvió su mirada a Logan y él sonrió verdaderamente por primera vez desde que ella había llegado.

- Mi madre estaba casada con un irlandés, él me lo dio – explicó Logan. – Tiene una bonita historia detrás.

- Cuéntamela – dijo Dominique con una gran sonrisa.

- Cuenta la leyenda que un hombre fue capturado mientras viajaba en busca de trabajo para, cuando volviera, casarse con la chica que amaba – comenzó Logan rascándose la barba incipiente que cubría su quijada. – En el viaje, el barco fue atacado y él fue vendido como esclavo a un orfebre que le enseñó el oficio durante los catorce años que estuvo cautivo y del que se ganó su respeto. Cuando solicitaron su liberación, el hombre le ofreció la mitad de su fortuna y a su hija en matrimonio…

- ¡Qué horror! – exclamó Dominique cubriéndose la boca luego. – Perdón, continúa.

- El orfebre le ofreció la mitad de su fortuna y a su hija en matrimonio para que se quedara – continuó Logan sonriendo. – Pero él, luego de catorce años en cautiverio, volvió a Irlanda y le dio un anillo como ese a su amada para casarse con ella, demostrándole que nunca la había olvidado – finalizó sin dejar de sonreír. – El corazón simboliza el amor; las manos, la amistad y la corona la lealtad. Y según cómo se lleve puesto significa algo.

- Eso es precioso – dijo Dominique maravillada, aún sosteniendo esa pequeña pieza entre sus manos. - ¿Qué significa eso?

- Si se lleva en la mano izquierda, con el corazón mirando hacia afuera – comenzó Logan manipulando el anillo sobre las manos de Dominique, ilustrándole qué quería decir. – Significa que la persona está comprometida; si mira hacia adentro, en cambio, la persona está casada… - hizo una pausa, observando la mirada maravillada de Dominique sorprendido de que no le prestara atención al anillo, sino que lo miraba directamente a él. - Si se lleva en la derecha mirando hacia afuera, simboliza que el corazón de esa persona, no pertenece a nadie – continuó sin dejar de observarla. – Si mira hacia adentro, significa que la persona está enamorada, naturalmente.

Dominique entornó los ojos, circunspecta. Lamentándose, por alguna razón, que él no llevara puesto el anillo, sino colgando del cuello. Las yemas de los dedos de Logan, rozaban las palmas de sus manos, ocasionando una comodidad que le resultaba extraña. Le sonrió al hombre una vez más y terminó de un sorbo su té, consultando a su reloj. Luego de dejar el anillo sobre la mesa, se puso de pie, no sin apuntar mentalmente que debería prestarle atención.

Logan no sabía bien qué había ocurrido. Por unos cuántos instantes había olvidado la decepción que había sentido cuando leyó el diario de su madre. La decepción había vuelto justo después de que Dominique se fuera. Tomó el anillo con su pulgar y su índice, y se preguntó si eso no había hecho que las cosas fueran más claras y evidentes en su mente.

* * *

- ¿Qué dices que te ocurrió?

James miró a su prima Molly con cansancio, mientras ésta se paseaba por la pequeña salita de San Mungo, con un delantal blanco y su varita en la mano. El pelirrojo le prestó especial atención a la sencillez de los objetos del lugar, que apestaba a desinfectante. Luego de unos momentos, en los que pudo hilar un par de ideas olvidando sólo por un instante la estupidez que había cometido aquella madrugada, le explicó su problema con las pesadillas.

Molly caviló por unos minutos evaluando el estado físico de su primo a través de diferentes pruebas; tomándole en primeras instancias, una pequeña muestra de sangre por medio de un pinchazo en el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

- Estás algo aletargado… - comenzó la medimaga enfocando los ojos del primogénito de Harry y Ginny, con la punta brillante de su varita.

- No pude dormir en dos días, Molly – balbuceó James ahogando un bostezo.

- Lo sé – asintió Molly mirándolo con severidad.

La hija de Percy Weasley se giró sobre sí misma, enfrentándose contra un pequeño escritorio ubicado en uno de los rincones, junto a la puerta de salida. James pudo ver que miraba con suma atención los resultados de la prueba de sangre. Se giró a él, con el ceño fruncido nuevamente y con una mirada entre acusadora y confundida.

- ¿Fred te estuvo usando de sujeto de pruebas? – preguntó la pelirroja con lentitud.

- No que yo sepa – contestó James, con una mueca de confusión. - ¿Hay algo mal?

- ¿Estuviste en contacto con alucinógenos? – volvió a preguntar, recargándose junto a la camilla donde estaba sentado su primo.

- No – respondió James con franqueza. - ¿Por qué estaría en contacto con…?

De pronto, como si la verdad le hubiera dado de lleno en el pecho, abrió los ojos como platos pudiendo atar cabos. Las pesadillas habían comenzado la noche en la que había recibido la carta de _Udyat_. Sabía que aquello tenía algo que ver, estaba más que seguro. En un par de minutos se rebatió entre contarle a su prima o dejarla al margen de ese asunto. La última decisión podía ser la más viable, de eso estaba más que seguro; lo que menos quería era ponerla en peligro.

- Estuve en contacto con una especie de pergamino que… - comenzó a hablar James titubeando. – Se deshizo… se convirtió en una ceniza que desaparecía al tocar el aire.

- Entonces es imposible saber con qué clase de sustancia estuviste en contacto – dijo Molly resueltamente. Al ver la expresión de temor de su primo, continuó inmediatamente. – Te daré una poción para que elimines eso… De todas maneras no te preocupes, hoy dormirás como corresponde.

Escuchó las indicaciones de su prima con respecto a la cantidad y a la frecuencia con la que tenía que tomar el contenido del pequeño frasco azul que le había dado. James se sintió aliviado, dando un largo y profundo suspiro. Estar menos preocupado por ese asunto, en ese momento, le abría la puerta a otro problema. Maggie. ¿Qué haría con ella?

Lo que había ocurrido aquella madrugada, todavía le causaba cierto ardor. A pesar de que no estaba plenamente consciente de sus acciones, sus manos quemaban al recordar la piel de Maggie descubierta por ellas; algo dentro de su pecho tembló y su corazón se aceleró mucho más que antes. Había estado muy cerca, y lo había arruinado todo. Ella se había levantado como un rayo y había salido corriendo de su departamento. Sin mirar un segundo atrás. Se lo tenía merecido.

Luego de despedirse de Molly, y salir de los abarrotados pasillos de San Mungo, caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Londres. El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pensó cuando el frío le caló los huesos. Era una suerte que no se hubiera demorado demasiado en llegar a su hogar. No supo cuándo se quedó dormido. Sólo había tenido tiempo a tomar la poción y hundirse en las sábanas, buscando un poco de calor. Sólo había podido imaginarse que Maggie entraba por la puerta de su cuarto para acurrucarse junto a él. Desde luego, sólo se trataba de su ávida imaginación.

* * *

En la sala de su departamento, sentada frente al hogar con una humeante taza de té entre sus manos y la mirada perdida, Maggie se debatió consigo misma sin llegar a ninguna conclusión concreta. Había pasado el resto de la noche en velas. Luego de haber salido corriendo de la casa de James; luego de haber quedado como una idiota.

Se arrellanó en el sofá donde estaba sentada, queriendo que las cosas en su cabeza estuvieran más ordenadas. Como antes.

La pelirroja se limpió una solitaria lágrima que había recorrido una de sus mejillas. En un año su vida se había puesto patas arriba. Pensó en sus padres y en cómo quería que estuvieran con ella en aquel momento. Ya no le quedaba nada, más que Anna y sus amigos.

Una vez más, su piel se erizó al recordar el contacto de James contra ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un vano esfuerzo de eliminar el recuerdo, reprimir la sensación, destruir aquella pelota de nervios que sentía que estaba trabada en la boca de su estómago. ¿Qué había hecho con ella? Aún no podía entender qué había ocurrido. En su momento no había entendido la razón del primer beso. Luego no había podido recordar cuál era su nombre. La vorágine de sensaciones que se habían despertado, habían logrado destrozar lo poco que le quedaba de sentido común. Lo único que supo aquella madrugada era que tenía que huir lo más rápido que pudiera, correr si fuera necesario. Necesitaba alejarse de él, dejar de sentirlo presente. Pensó que yéndose de su casa, habría podido lograrlo; pero lo encontraba presente en todas partes, aún en el departamento que compartía con Kate.

- ¿Qué me ha hecho? – susurró para sí misma dejando la taza en un costado, para luego cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos, que estaban enfundados con un grueso sweater de lana verde.

- Eso depende – dijo una voz frente a ella, luego de que la red flú se activara.

Maggie se encontró con el rostro de Fred mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Kate no está – dijo la pelirroja, esperando que el chico la dejara sola, así podía lamentarse en paz.

- Lo sé, viene en media hora y me ha mandado a hacerte compañía – dijo Fred sentándose a un lado de ella. – No quiso decirme por qué, sin embargo. – se estiró sobre el sillón y bostezó. – Supongo que tiene que ver con la persona que te hizo algo, tengo esa sensación.

Maggie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y bufó por lo bajo.

- Estoy bien – dijo la pelirroja, mirando hacia el hogar encendido.

- Sí… - empezó el moreno con picardía. – Te creería si James no me hubiera despertado hoy por la mañana, gritando en mi habitación, rogándome que lo asesinara.

La pelirroja clavó su mirada en Fred y se levantó de un salto. No sólo había disfrutado haciéndola quedar como una idiota, sino que se lo contaba a todo el mundo. Era todo una hazaña al parecer.

- Kate no me contó, pero él sí… a grandes rasgos – continuó Fred siguiéndola con la mirada.

- O sea que… - empezó Maggie tratando de elegir las palabras para sonar lo menos grosera posible. – tu primo te ha contado… genial. No quiero hablar de él, Fred.

- Eso es un buen síntoma – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa amplia.

La pelirroja escuchó aquello estando sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Se recargó sobre el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y suspiró, a sabiendas que hablar con Fred sería lo mejor para su salud mental, así como lo peor para su orgullo.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? – preguntó Maggie.

Fred alzó una de sus cejas antes de contestarle.

- ¿Por qué? – soltó el chico. – No te comprendo.

- ¿Por qué… por qué me besó? – dijo la chica enrojeciendo por completo.

Fred sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta. Era una sonrisa sincera, libre de ningún ocultamiento o segunda intención. Maggie esperó la respuesta sin saber si estaba preparada para ella.

- Créeme que esperé meses a que lo hiciera – dijo Fred sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Me estaba volviendo loco – hizo una pausa breve, rascándose la cabeza. – Supongo que no tuve en cuenta que ahora será peor. No soy yo quien deba decírtelo, pero James está loco por ti.

Maggie bufó, sintiéndose más idiota e ilusa que antes. Se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de resguardarse de todo aquello, de impedir que James la afectara, tal como había podido hacer por años. ¿Qué le garantizaba que él no estuviera haciendo lo mismo con ella como hizo con decenas de _otras_?

- Los besos no tienen que tener un por qué – siguió Fred tras no recibir una respuesta.

- Yo… yo no quiero esto, Fred – dijo con la voz endurecida y las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

- Lo sé, pero no puedes negar que James…

- James hizo lo que se le vino en gana en su momento – lo interrumpió Maggie, enjugándose las lágrimas con rapidez. – No tienes idea de…

- No puedo discutirlo – la cortó Fred esta vez alzando una mano. – Pero, ¿de verdad no te has preguntado qué le ocurrió a James en el transcurso de estos meses? – preguntó. Mirando a Maggie supo que la respuesta era afirmativa. James no era como antes. Ella y todos lo habían notado.

- No importa en lo que se haya convertido – balbuceó la pelirroja, recargándose contra la pared. – Todo está aquí, todo lo que ocurrió – agregó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – No tuvo ningún reparo en destrozarme cuando pudo.

- Créeme que prefiere cortarse los brazos antes que volver a hacerlo – comentó Fred con pesar.

- Pero eso no cambia lo que ocurrió – dijo Maggie negando con la cabeza. – Como tampoco lo hará lo que suceda de ahora en adelante. Y tal como pude dejarlo atrás antes, podré hacerlo ahora.

Observó que Fred hacía una mueca de pesadumbre y suspiraba.

- Tú también lo quieres – aseguró Fred sin mirarla.

- Claro que sí – musitó Maggie con pesar, dejando que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro. – Pero no puedo estar con él.

Fred se levantó del sillón con tranquilidad, alcanzando a los pocos pasos a Maggie. Con una sonrisa débil, la rodeó con sus brazos en un mero gesto de apoyo.

- Tómate el tiempo que creas necesario para pensarlo – dijo Fred con calidez. – Él está loco por ti.

- Me siento estúpida – susurró Maggie envuelta en el abrazo del primo de los Potter. – Yo no soy así.

- Puede ser que hayas explotado y este sea un momento de debilidad – dijo Fred con una risa separándose. – Quédate tranquila, no se lo contaré a nadie.

Maggie rió con ganas por primera vez en lo que iba del día.

- Gracias. Si no lo hubieras prometido, tendría que haberte matado – bromeó con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

- Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites – repitió Fred con una sonrisa amable. – Él esperará.

* * *

Su andar podía resultar gracioso, estilizado a su vez. Charlie tenía muchas aficiones y, para desgracia de los demás –porque no lo podían comprender- la mayoría de ellas eran muggles. Sí, estaba orgulloso de poder decir que le gustaba el rock, el boxeo y la cerveza regular muggle. Nadie en el mundo mágico sería capaz de reconocerlo como mago en aquel momento. Más que nada porque ningún miembro de la comunidad mágica andaría con el ojo derecho casi cerrado debido a un duro golpe recibido por estar "fuera de forma".

Tenía los músculos tensos y agotados, acababa de salir de una pelea amateur; la primera desde que había vuelto a entrenarse. No lo había hecho nada mal, pero sin dudas no había podido esquivar unos cuántos golpes. Se tocó con dolor el costado con la mano que tenía libre, mientras que con la otra sostenía un pequeño bolso de color azul.

Estaba extenuado, pero contento. Luego de realizar investigaciones aquella mañana y de aplicar la presión suficiente al hijo de su jefe, había podido concertar un encuentro "casual" con June en la casa del mayor de los Potter. Sin dudas, hubiera preferido verse mejor, no había planeado recibir puñetazo semejante y, como al día siguiente debía volver al gimnasio, no podía curarlo con magia.

Con un ágil movimiento de su varita, oculta en el interior de sus vaqueros casi inservibles, abrió la puerta de entrada del edificio y se introdujo con rapidez en el ascensor.

Hacía un par de semanas había conseguido una cita, si podía definirse aquel encuentro de esa manera, con June. Habían descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común y estaba lo suficientemente interesado como para hacer estupideces.

Bajó los auriculares a su cuello y llamó a la puerta, esperando que James Potter le abriera. El chico la pasaría muy mal si no había hecho lo que él le había solicitado.

La puerta de madera oscura se abrió con lentitud y en vez de encontrarse la cabeza pelirroja de James Potter, un par de ojos castaños lo miraron para luego abrirse desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – exclamó June sin moverse de su lugar.

Le sonrió embelesado y de una manera que hubiera derretido a cualquiera, de no ser por tener su párpado derecho del triple del tamaño normal. La chica tenía su cabello castaño sujeto en una trenza desprolija, de la cual se escapaban unos cuántos mechones rebeldes.

- Veo que te fue bien en la pelea – sonrió James apareciendo detrás de la castaña, rompiendo con el cuadro de perfección que había creado en su mente.

- ¿Pelea? – preguntó ella extrañada mirando al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

- Déjenme pasar – dijo Charlie rápidamente, ingresando al departamento del primogénito de Harry Potter. – Boxeo - explicó dejando el bolsito en un rincón y arrojándose, luego, sobre el sillón ubicado en el centro de la sala, sintiéndose agotado.

June se puso de pie delante de él y lo apuntó con su varita con rapidez.

- No, cariño – dijo el auror tomándole la mano. – Mañana debo volver. Sería extraño si aparezco con mi bello y varonil rostro intacto, ¿no lo crees?

La chica se alejó rápidamente, desapareciendo por una puerta y volviendo, segundos luego, con una compresa de hielo. No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, por lo que Charlie dio un respingo y un gemido de dolor en cuanto sintió el frío penetrar su ojo magullado.

- Qué delicada – masculló Charlie sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué clase de persona deja que lo golpeen por deporte? – preguntó June abriendo los ojos como platos. – Es una tontería, ¿sabes?

- En realidad me ayuda a relajarme – dijo el auror con tranquilidad.

- ¿En serio? – soltó June con incredulidad.

Charlie se quitó la compresa del ojo y se la llevó a uno de los costados de su torso, haciendo una mueca de dolor. June le levantó el sweater y la camiseta que el auror llevaba puesta y lanzó una exclamación de pavor.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó la chica al ver el golpe sobre las costillas del hombre. - ¡Es masoquista! ¡Te matarán!

- Tuve un mal día – balbuceó Charlie visiblemente avergonzado.

La chica de cabello castaño caminó nuevamente hacia la cocina y volvió con una nueva compresa de hielo, arrojándoselo a Charlie en las manos con mucha fuerza.

- Estoy bien – dijo el hombre con tranquilidad. – Ya pasará.

- ¿Cómo es que empezaste a hacer esto, de todas maneras? – preguntó James que se había sentado frente a él con el ceño fruncido, sin llegar a comprender tampoco los motivos del Auror.

- Mi padre era boxeador – dijo el Auror de manera solemne. – Y su padre. Y su padre…

June suspiró largamente y se sentó junto a James para escuchar aquello.

- No me pareció tan malo empezar, crecí viendo esto – agregó con una mínima sonrisa. – Y no siempre me va tan mal… sólo hacía mucho que no peleaba. Alrededor de cinco años para ser exacto.

James se fue a la cocina y volvió con tres botellas de cerveza de manteca. Les tendió una a cada uno de sus invitados y volvió a sentarse. Cualquier cosa serviría para quitarse de la cabeza las ganas de ir en busca de Maggie.

- ¿Dejaste cuando entraste en la Academia de Aurors? – preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

- No. Entré en la Academia hace siete años – respondió Charlie, para luego tomarse un momento para mirar a June. – Dejé de boxear cuando mi… ex me dijo que estaba embarazada. – Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las expresiones atónitas de June y James.

- ¿Un… hijo? – logró articular June desde su estupor.

Charlie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cambiando de mano la compresa, sin quitársela de sus costillas golpeadas, metió la mano dentro del bolso, sacando una billetera negra. Con rapidez, el Auror la abrió, y les dejó ver la foto de un pequeño niño que sonreía ampliamente.

- Un hijo – repitió June visiblemente descolocada.

- Sí – contestó Charlie con una carcajada, tendiéndole la billetera para que mirara la foto más de cerca. – Se llama Liam. Tiene cuatro.

- ¿Entonces… eres casado? – preguntó esta vez James, mirando al hombre con los ojos entornados, sin entender el motivo de que lo hubiera presionado para ir a su casa cuando estuviera June.

- Dije ex – contestó el Auror con el ceño fruncido.

June, que se había quedado en silencio mirando la foto, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin dudas aquel niño era hijo de su padre. Era demasiado parecido físicamente y, en sus ojos, podía verse la misma chispa de diversión que Charlie poseía.

- Es muy parecido a ti – dijo June con tranquilidad.

- Es guapo – soltó Charlie guiñándole un ojo a la chica de cabello castaño.

June se rió con verdaderas ganas.

- No dejes que él haga lo mismo que haces tú – dijo la chica. - ¿Ya tuvo estallidos de magia?

Charlie negó con la cabeza y se quitó la compresa del ojo.

- No. Su madre era muggle – respondió con tranquilidad. – Puede que no sea un mago.

- Es muy pequeño todavía – dijo James poniéndose de pie. – Tengo hambre, ¿saben? Creo que iré a comprar una pizza… Volveré en unos minutos.

El pelirrojo tomó su abrigo, que colgaba de una silla y salió caminando con tranquilidad por la puerta principal del departamento.

June y Charlie se quedaron en silencio. El hombre seguía sonriendo al recordar la expresión de perplejidad de la chica.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó June devolviéndole la billetera.

- De tu expresión – contestó el Auror. – Parecías sorprendida.

June simplemente sonrió y se llevó la botella de cerveza de manteca a la boca.

- Me sorprendí – dijo la chica con una minúscula sonrisa.

- Si te resulta un impedimento para que nos conozcámonos, déjame decirte – comenzó el Auror imitándola, tomando un sorbo de cerveza – Tú te lo pierdes.

La chica simplemente se rió ante aquella declaración. Charlie le parecía sumamente interesante y el hecho de que tuviera un hijo, no cambiaba las cosas.

- No pongas palabras en mi boca – dijo June luego de unos cuantos segundos. – Creo que el hecho de que tengas un hijo te vuelve más… humano – terminó con una risa.

Charlie borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la miró extrañado.

- ¿Es que antes no era humano? – preguntó con perplejidad. Antes de que June respondiera, agregó.- No respondas. De todas maneras, iba a decírtelo. A solas – enmarcó la última frase, dándole la importancia que merecía. – Me interesaría conocerte. Creo que la idea me hace hacer tonterías como esto…

Metió la mano en el bolsito azul, sacando de él una pequeña caja con un disco dentro. Se la tendió a la chica y no pudo más que sonreír cuando ella lo miró con asombro.

- Es una mezcla armada por mí – dijo con una risita.

- Lo puedo ver – contestó June riendo también. – Es un bonito detalle…

- Gracias – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa amplia. – De acuerdo… el punto es que me interesas y en el caso de que yo te interese…

- Liam entra en el trato – agregó la chica de manera autómata.

Notando lo que había dicho, se quedó en silencio por un momento. Estaba consciente de que aquello era demasiado y que le llevaría un poco más de tiempo asimilarlo.

- No suelo involucrar a mi hijo en estos casos – dijo Charlie volviendo a llevarse la compresa fría al ojo. – Piénsalo…

- No hay nada que pensar – soltó June con tranquilidad. – Desde que dijiste que tenías un hijo, hace unos veinte minutos, supe que él entraba en el trato. – Sonrió algo aturdida e hizo una breve pausa. – Estoy un poco nerviosa al respecto, pero al mismo tiempo, dispuesta a intentarlo…

La red flú se activó en ese preciso instante. Los dos presentes miraron al recién llegado con sorpresa.

- Lorcan, ¡qué gusto…! – comenzó June saludándolo.

- No es Lorcan – dijo la voz de James desde la puerta de entrada. – Olvidé tomar dinero muggle – agregó cuando las miradas se posaron en él.

El rubio hizo contacto visual con su amigo y levantó las manos, en las que llevaba una caja de pizza y otra con seis cervezas de manteca, sonriendo nerviosamente otra vez.

James sabía que en algún momento debía hablar con él. Pensó que le alegraría verlo triste, pero el pelirrojo estaba lejos de eso. Por primera vez en semanas sintió el peso de la ausencia de Lysander.

- Vamos, Charlie – dijo June dirigiéndose al auror.

- ¿Adónde? – preguntó el hombre confundido. – Recién acabo de…

- Muévete – soltó cortante tomándolo de la mano y el pequeño bolso azul con la que tenía libre. – Fue un gusto verte, Lysander – añadió antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes de la red flú con el auror a cuestas.

Se había instalado un silencio incómodo. James y Lysander casi no se miraban. El pelirrojo fue el primero que rompió el silencio, invitándolo a sentarse frente a él, una vez se había adentrado en el departamento. Cuando lo hizo, el hijo de Luna Lovegood se acercó tambaleante al sillón y carraspeó.

- Vine a hablar contigo – balbuceó Lysander haciendo una mueca.

- Puedo ver eso – dijo James con tranquilidad. – Dime.

Toda la vida habían podido hablar como correspondía. Eran casi hermanos, se habían criado juntos. Desde el principio, James no había querido que las cosas entre él y su amigo terminaran de aquella manera. Había traicionado su confianza, sí, pero él también era culpable. Más que nada por no darle la garantía de no matarlo por salir con su hermana.

Era algo que aún no le entraba en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cuándo demonios había crecido su hermanita?

- Perdóname – dijeron al unísono.

Lysander pudo asomar una sonrisa. Sacó dos de las botellas de cerveza de manteca, pasándole una a James.

- Estuve mal, James – dijo el rubio con calma. – Debería habértelo dicho desde el principio.

- Yo no debí haberte golpeado – dijo James tomando la botella entre sus manos. – Disfruté hacerlo en el momento – añadió pensativo. – Pero no debí haberlo hecho, yo no te di la confianza para que me lo dijeras - hizo una nueva pausa sopesando la botella - Te hubiera golpeado de todas maneras, de hecho, pero… lo lamento.

- Yo lo arruiné, colega. – habló Lysander esta vez, mirando hacia abajo. – Lo arruiné contigo, lo arruiné con… con Lily.

- Créeme que no me alegro al escuchar eso, Lys – contestó James dándole un sorbo a la cerveza, sin poder entender por qué no se sentía feliz.

- La recuperaré – dijo el rubio con decisión. – Te… te eché de menos.

- Yo también – dijo James estirándose por encima de la mesita de café que los separaba, para darle una palmada en uno de sus brazos. - ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

- Hogsmeade. En dos semanas. – contestó Lysander con una sonrisa. – No creo que hable conmigo…

James hizo una mueca de dolor y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé – dijo sin quitar la expresión de su rostro. – Lily es igual a mamá. Terca, obstinada, orgullosa – comenzó a enumerar. - ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molestó? – Lysander lo miró, dándole lugar para que hablara. – No puedo entender cuándo fue el momento en el que la enana creció. No lo comprendo.

Lysander bebió de su cerveza para mantenerse ocupado, sin saber precisamente qué responder. En cuanto miró a James, pudo notar que este lo estaba matando con la mirada, dejándole lo suficientemente claro que no debía atreverse siquiera a responder ante lo que él había dicho.

- Es mi hermana, Lys – añadió luego de unos segundos. – Yo puedo perdonarte por no haberme dicho las cosas desde un principio, puedo incluso aceptar que salgas con ella… pero es mi hermanita.

- Nunca olvidé eso – balbuceó Lysander. – Pero yo quiero a Lily…

- Si la lastimas otra vez, no te dejaré un hueso sano, ¿lo comprendes? – lo interrumpió el pelirrojo con seriedad, atravesando a Lysander con sus ojos castaños.

- Lo comprendo – asintió Lysander tragando cerveza con dificultad.

- Me alegro que hayamos aclarado las cosas – dijo James con una sonrisa – Ahora comamos esa pizza.

Al momento que acercaban sus manos a la caja para tomar la primera porción, la red flú se activó nuevamente. Kate entró como un torbellino y se paró frente a James con la mirada desencajada y el ceño fruncido, ignorando olímpicamente a Lysander.

El mayor de los Potter contuvo el aire por un instante. Su mente viajó a la noche anterior, una punzada de dolor volvió a golpear su pecho y no pudo más que tragar saliva con fuerza, esperando las palabras de Kate. En ese momento, ella tenía que saber lo ocurrido entre él y Maggie. Lo culparía por ser un imbécil. Por abalanzarse sobre ella y luego dejarla ir a esas horas de la madrugada. El pelirrojo pasó sus manos húmedas por sus vaqueros gastados con nerviosismo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que creen que hacen? – vociferó la castaña con fuerza, haciendo que el interior de los dos muchachos se tambaleara.

- Kate, yo… lo lamento mucho, se lo dije – masculló James, preso de la vergüenza por su comportamiento.

- ¡¿Lo lamentas? – exclamó Kate. - ¡¿Dices que lo lamentas? ¡¿Dónde está?

El corazón de James dio un vuelco. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. ¿Acaso Maggie había desaparecido? Se puso de pie de un salto, a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban. La vergüenza se había convertido en pánico. Había perdido el poco color que quedaba en su rostro y las náuseas comenzaron a invadirlo de repente.

- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes dónde está? – preguntó en un balbuceo el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba su varita de la mesita de café frente a él, dispuesto a irse a buscar a Maggie. - ¿No volvió anoche?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que tendría la decencia de volver después de eso? – volvió Kate poniéndose cada vez más roja, apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

James cayó sobre el sofá donde estaba sentado minutos antes, sin poder siquiera pestañear.

- ¿De qué demonios hablan? – preguntó Lysander visiblemente exaltado.

La red flú volvió a activarse y Fred entró con una sonrisa, abrazando luego a su novia, que estaba algo reticente a su contacto.

- ¡El imbécil de Louis! – exclamó Kate. – Cuando lo tenga cerca…

El pelirrojo miró a los tres presentes en su departamento de a intervalos. Por un momento creía que se le iba a detener el corazón.

- ¿Louis? – balbuceó James sintiéndose más mareado que antes.

Kate lo miró con seriedad, haciéndole saber que estaba enterada de lo ocurrido, pero que no había ido a verlo con ese propósito.

- Si Louis no lo sabe, que se entere que Fred y yo estamos saliendo – masculló Kate visiblemente enojada. – No tiene por qué pedirle que lo ayude distrayendo a las amigas feas de las chicas que quiere engatusar.

Fred la tomó por los hombros sin sonreír e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Yo te lo conté porque creía que era una tontería – dijo el chico abrazándola de repente. – Fue una tontería, no iba a hacer nada con esa chica…

- Ya lo sé – volvió Kate con enojo. – ¡Pero eso no quita que ella pensara lo contrario!

Fred sonrió ampliamente sobre el hombro de su novia, lejos del campo de visión de esta. La situación era graciosa en cierto modo.

- Ella no pensaba seguramente – dijo Lysander en un intento de calmar a la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies. – Has visto a las chicas con las que anda Louis… Un troll de montaña tiene más léxico que ese tipo de muchachas.

Kate sonrió por primera vez y se alejó de Fred de un salto, mirándolo a los ojos. Veía que a él la situación no le importaba, de hecho, esa clase de cosas era de las que los hombres no se daban por aludidos de cuánto podían molestar.

_- Me encanta_ que confíes en mi, que me cuentes lo que haces, pero no vuelvas a ayudar a Louis – pronunció solemnemente la chica sin quitar severidad de sus ojos. – Nunca.

- Sabía que te ibas a enojar, pero… - Fred hizo una pausa, sabiendo que aquello era una batalla perdida. Levantó los brazos en signo de derrota y se acercó a su novia para plasmar un pequeño beso en sus labios. – Prometido.

Kate se giró luego de eso y tomó una porción de pizza de la caja, para masticarla con fuerza. Volvió su mirada a James nuevamente, que estaba estático sobre el sillón, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Nosotros dos tenemos que hablar – habló la chica con la boca llena. – No ahora, estoy enojada para tener una conversación coherente – hizo una pausa tragando con fuerza y continuó. – Pero me escucharás. – Fijó su mirada en Lysander y alzó las cejas sorprendida. – Te queda bien el corte de cabello.

El aludido se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio, que ahora llevaba corto, y sonrió.

- Necesitaba hacerlo – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es de tu vida? – volvió a preguntar Kate sentándose frente al hijo de Luna. – Espera un momento… - miró a James y al rubio de a intervalos. - ¿Se reconciliaron?

- Sí – respondieron al unísono los dos chicos con asomos de sonrisas.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Era hora! – bramó Fred arrojándose junto a Lysander. – Necesito su ayuda la próxima semana, la abuela quiere un pedido gigante de fuegos artificiales para la boda del tío Charlie y quiero organizarlo. Nos tomará unos cuántos días.

- No puedo – lo cortó James levantando una de sus manos. – Misión de entrenamiento a Escocia en diez días.

Fred bufó por lo bajo y se quedó en silencio pensando por algunos segundos.

- ¡Louis! – exclamó. Cuando notó que su novia lo miraba con los ojos entornados, agregó: - Ahora él deberá ayudarme a mi.

- No va a poder ser tampoco – volvió a hablar James con una risita. – Louis también está afectado a la misión.

- Yo te ayudaré – dijo Lysander con una sonrisa circunspecta. – Pero debes conseguir que entre a esa boda.

- Vaya – empezó Fred dando un largo suspiro. – ¿El cabello largo te absorbía las capacidades mentales o algo por el estilo? No te preocupes, te conseguiré un pase a la boda y un baile con cierta joven pelirroja.

Lysander sonrió con lentitud. Esperaba que la salida a Hogsmeade surtiera el efecto deseado, de lo contrario, tendría que agotar todas sus opciones.

* * *

Desde la mañana siguiente a la charla con sus primas, Rose había sabido que todo ese asunto era una locura sin precedentes. Hacía días que se repetía que era una estupidez. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ella no podría hacer eso. No le saldría, porque no era propio de ella. La pelirroja escuchó la voz de sus primos recitando esa última frase.

Se llevó una mano a la cara mientras trataba de terminar el ensayo para Historia de la Magia. Estaba cansada de que los demás supieran lo que ella fuera hacer. No era su culpa ser tan predecible. Y Lily y Roxanne sabían perfectamente que, pese a que lo había dicho, no lo haría. El rasguido de su pluma sobre el pergamino, mientras escribía de un modo casi automático, era el único sonido que se extendía por las mesas vacías de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Podía verse a sí misma caminando con decisión hacia Scorpius y salir corriendo en dirección contraria en el instante que sobrepasara los quince centímetros de distancia. Dejó de escribir con la mirada fija al pergamino sin poder borrarse esa escena de la cabeza. Lo que necesitaba Scorpius era ser desencajado como había hecho con ella, sólo que la diferencia era que él no se esperaba esa clase de comportamiento de su parte. Tendría que, por mucho que le pesara, jugar a lo mismo que él. El corazón le latía con violencia, por lo que se llevó una de sus manos al pecho realizando un contacto pleno con la camisa y la corbata de su uniforme.

Con la respiración agitada y sin que su ritmo cardíaco menguara, comenzó a juntar los libros y pergaminos con las manos temblorosas. Primero iría a la Sala Común a dejar todo lo que le pudiera causar inconvenientes al momento de su huída. Luego, saldría a caminar por los corredores que sabía que frecuentaba el Slytherin, esperando que Albus no estuviera con él.

Se encontró a si misma caminando con lentitud sin rumbo fijo, a la espera de divisar al rubio.

- ¡Hola, Rose! – saludó alguien junto a ella, provocándole un respingo de sorpresa.

La pelirroja se giró encontrándose al Ravenclaw que concurría a las reuniones de entrenamiento; y se sorprendió al notar que aún no podía recordar su nombre. Observó al chico entornando sus ojos oscuros y riendo elocuentemente mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabello negro.

- Sam – dijo entre risas. – Soy Sam.

- Perdóname, tenía mi mente en otra parte – soltó Rose a modo de disculpas enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de que era alto, Rose también lo era, por lo que no había tenido que bajar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. – Camino a la biblioteca para hacer lo que mandó Binns.

- A mi me falta un poco para terminarlo – dijo Rose sintiéndose apenada y culpable por no haber terminado el ensayo.

- Genial – dijo el Ravenclaw sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y sus ojos de los de la chica. – Lo empezaré y si quieres, podemos terminarlo juntos.

Rose estaba algo confundida con respecto a la invitación, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo, ya había respondido afirmativamente con la cabeza, aunque mirando a su alrededor buscando a su objetivo.

- ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión? – preguntó Sam Abbadon con verdadero interés. – La estoy esperando con ansias…

- La verdad es que… no lo sé – respondió Rose sin mirarlo. – Te avisaremos… Perdóname, tengo que irme – dijo rápidamente concluyendo la conversación habiendo visto al rubio pasar en el extremo de uno de los corredores.

Apuró el paso sin ponerse a pensar un instante, dejando a su compañero de Ravenclaw atrás rápidamente. Sus pasitos apresurados estaban siendo amortiguados por la alfombra que cubrían los pisos de piedra del castillo. Era ahora o nunca, pensó mientras giraba a la derecha en dirección donde había visto que se dirigía Scorpius.

La mente de una persona puede trabajar de maneras muy diferentes. En el caso de Rose, empezó a trabajar a cientos de revoluciones por segundo. Si probaba que sus estallidos de magia accidental eran causados por él, ¿qué haría? Estaba jugando con fuego y podía terminar pasando lo peor. El hecho de que pudiera desarrollar sentimientos hacia Scorpius era algo que no podía siquiera evaluar. La familia de Scorpius y la suya habían estado en bandos contrarios desde siempre. Rose pensó en sus padres, en su padre por sobretodo… lo mataría si hiciera algo con el chico de Slytherin. Sus manos comenzaron a sentir hormigueos mientras se acercaba al rubio, el cual caminaba sin percatarse que ella estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. Había armaduras a los costados del corredor, por lo que cuando él rebasó una de ellas ubicada a su derecha, aprovechó la oportunidad. Con un movimiento torpe lo tomó por uno de los brazos girándolo hacia ella y se abalanzó hacia su boca sin decir una sola palabra.

Vio los ojos grises del Slytherin mirarla con asombro y el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja sentía cómo su pecho iba a romperse a pedazos gracias a la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Presa de la adrenalina posó una de sus manos en la nuca de Scorpius acercándolo más a ella, hasta que éste respondió al efusivo beso girándose sobre ellos y aprisionándola contra la pared. No podía moverse y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Las manos del Slytherin se internaron entre su cabello rojo y enmarañado con rapidez, mientras su respiración se volvía más y más agitada; estaba segura que ella misma no podría respirar con normalidad por unas cuántas horas.

Tenía que terminar con eso en ese instante antes de que se le fuera de las manos. Haciendo el mismo movimiento que él había hecho unos cuántos minutos antes, se giró y se separó lentamente del beso. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero con la vista enfocada en su boca, tocó el labio inferior del chico con su pulgar y, armada de valor, se obligó a salir corriendo rápidamente en dirección a su sala común. No sabía cuándo podría recuperarse de aquello… si es que alguna vez lograba hacerlo.

La pelirroja no sabía que, en el preciso instante, en el que ella ingresaba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Scorpius aún se encontraba donde lo había dejado.

El rubio pestañeó un par de veces sin comprender lo que había ocurrido. Frunció el ceño con sus ojos grises mirando a la nada, para luego proferir la misma palabra que Rose balbuceó resguardada por las paredes de su habitación.

- Mierda.

* * *

_Gracias una vez más por leer y mil disculpas. Entre la poca creatividad, el trabajo, la facultad, se me complicó muchísimo (Dije que no me iba a excusar y lo estoy haciendo)._

_El capítulo dieciséis va a estar antes de lo esperado._

_Saludos!_

_Sofi_


	16. Chapter 16

_Acá estoy otra vez. Primero, muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos en el capítulo anterior. Lo que no dije es que el quince era demasiado largo y tuve que dividirlo en dos, así que el dieciséis es la segunda parte. No tenía demasiada importancia, pero bueno... Agregué unas cuántas cosas -algunas innecesarias- y acá quedó... no sé qué tan bien, pero al menos voy a estar en paz conmigo misma y voy a empezar a trabajar en el diecisiete._

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**. El resto, OCs y demás, son míos._

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

La mañana de la salida a Hogsmeade había amanecido siendo mucho más fría de lo esperado. Faltaba muy poco para las fiestas, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts se apiñaban en el vestíbulo del castillo, con la intención de salir primeros hacia el pueblo mágico y evitarse las largas colas de compras navideñas. Aunque, después de los sucesos que habían tomado lugar en el transcurso de los meses, las medidas se habían doblegado y no todo era tan simple como antes. En una primera medida, todos habían sido divididos según sus casas y diferentes profesores corroboraban los nombres de los autorizados en grandes rollos de pergamino; durante el camino hacia Hogsmeade notaron la presencia de los adultos responsables pisándoles los talones dondequiera que fueran.

A una considerable distancia del grupo perteneciente a sus primos, Dominique Weasley caminaba lentamente junto a Logan Whelan. La Jefa de Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones observaba el paisaje que iba apareciendo junto a ellos, hasta que la estación de Hogsmeade se hizo visible y la calle principal se extendió delante de sus pies.

La pelirroja metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo verde esmeralda y contempló a sus estudiantes. Rememoraba la época en la que ella había estado en el lugar de esos chicos, y que las visitas a Hogsmeade eran celebradas con muchísimo entusiasmo.

A su lado, pero lejos de su campo de visión, Logan la miraba. Era increíble, pero ella podía hacerle olvidar de lo que se había enterado. Su madre había sido una bruja, su padre había sido un mortífago y, por lo tanto, su vida era una completa mentira. Aún no había abierto el diario desde aquella primera vez. No se atrevía a hacerlo.

Y allí estaba, ataviado con un abrigo negro de paño y una bufanda gris oscura apretada hasta las orejas, cuyas puntas se le estaban congelando. Dominique rió al verlo apretar los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, con la esperanza de mantener el poco calor que le quedaba dentro del abrigo. El profesor de Pociones encontró aquello como algo sumamente maravilloso. La risa distendida de aquella mujer, mientras rizos pelirrojos le cubrían el rostro parcialmente y sus ojos azules – tan azules como el agua de las costas australianas – mirándolo de aquella manera que lo hacía sentir tan… indefenso.

Ella lo tomó con fuerza de un brazo, arrastrándolo hacia el bar donde había ido unos cuántos meses antes cuando había hecho su entrevista para trabajar en Hogwarts, "Las Tres Escobas".

Dominique se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda oscura con rapidez, una vez el calor acumulado dentro de aquella taberna los envolvió. Logan la siguió en ese acto luego de quitarse los lentes, que se habían empañado por completo, mientras se sentaban en una pequeña mesa cercana a la barra, en el otro extremo de la puerta de entrada.

- Vuelvo a sentir mis dedos – dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

- No seas exagerado – dijo Dominique con una sonrisa – Esto ni siquiera es frío.

- ¿Se pone peor? – preguntó el hombre mitad en serio, mitad en broma, con una expresión de absoluto espanto. - ¿Qué vas a tomar?

- Si me invitas, esto se convierte en una cita – dijo Dominique con una sonrisa pícara. Al ver que su compañero se sonrojaba, rió profundamente y agregó:- Una cerveza de manteca estará bien.

Logan se acercó a la barra con las extremidades embotadas y aún tonto por lo que le había dicho la pelirroja. Se sentía un completo idiota, ¿por qué no le había podido responder algo? Pidió dos cervezas de manteca a una joven que no debía tener más de veinte años y miró a su alrededor. Junto a él, sin que lo hubiera visto, Hugo Weasley lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa camuflada. El chico parecía aún más corpulento con aquel grueso abrigo de lana negro y su cabeza pelirroja resguardada por un gorro del mismo material, de color escarlata y dorado.

- Señor Weasley – lo saludó el profesor ajustándose los anteojos de montura plateada.

- Profesor – lo saludó el chico con sus ojos castaños echando chispas de diversión. – ¿Qué le parece Hogsmeade?

- Es lindo – respondió Logan algo desencajado por la pregunta.

- Sí, es lindo – repitió el hijo de Ron y Hermione, mirando hacia la mesa donde se hallaba Dominique, que había sacado un pequeño libro de su abrigo y lo hojeaba con mucho interés. – Bajo ningún concepto le faltaré el respeto, señor – agregó el chico. – Y considere lo que le voy a decir como un consejo, ya que le tenemos estima…

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó el profesor de Pociones más desencajado que antes, mirando a su alrededor esperando ver a alguien más.

- Mis primos y yo, por supuesto – dijo Hugo con una sonrisa. – Consideramos que es un buen tipo.

- No entiendo a qué vas con esto, Hugo – dijo Logan tuteándolo, circunspecto.

- ¿Ve a ese sujeto que está parado en la entrada? – preguntó el chico señalando con la cabeza hacia afuera.

Logan forzó la vista para ver al auror castaño parado en la puerta de entrada de la taberna. Era alto y bastante más larguirucho que él. Podía divisar una expresión de puro fastidio, tras tener que hacer guardia en un lugar tan "trivial" como aquel. El profesor volvió a mirar a Hugo, que había vuelto a mirar a Dominique y esperó.

- Ese tipo salió con mi prima hace mucho tiempo – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se quitaba el gorro. – Seguro que te preguntas por qué no la saludó cuando entraron o por qué no mira hacia adentro. – Logan se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que Hugo volvió a hablar – Somos una familia muy numerosa, sabrá, y Dominique tiene a doce hombres para defenderla en el caso de que la lastimen o la hagan sufrir.

Logan alzó las cejas con sorpresa sin saber qué decirle a aquel chico.

- Estoy seguro que contigo no tendremos que intervenir…

- Pero – lo cortó Logan alzando una de sus manos. – Yo soy sólo un compañero de trabajo…

- Sí, claro – Hugo se giró hacia la misma chica que había atendido a Logan y tomó las dos tazas de cerveza de manteca que esta le tendía.

El profesor de Pociones no sabía si reír o ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

- Sabemos que con usted no tendremos que intervenir, profesor – repitió Hugo alejándose de a poco. – Que tenga un lindo día.

Logan se quedó de piedra hasta que la joven lo llamó, le dio su pedido luego de que abonara la cantidad correspondiente de sickles. Dominique se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

- Deja que te ayude con eso – dijo la pelirroja sorprendida de que no se le hubieran caído las tazas.

El hombre apoyó las tazas sobre la mesa y sonrió triunfal. Se sentaron el uno frente al otro y comenzaron a beber lentamente el humeante brebaje.

- Espero que Hugo no te haya asustado – soltó Dominique con la taza a la altura de su boca.

- No… - Logan se interrumpió y la miró con los ojos entornados. - ¿Sabías lo que me estaba diciendo?

- Sí – asintió la pelirroja riendo. – Es muy predecible, eso lo sacó del tío Ron – hizo una pausa. – Vamos. No te preocupes por eso… Son tan jóvenes como las que nos están mirando con odio.

Logan giró su cabeza disimuladamente, encontrándose con las miradas interesadas de muchas alumnas. Volvió su mirada a Dominique que sólo sonreía.

- ¿Dices que no te has dado cuenta que recibes especial atención por parte de las chicas de tus clases? – preguntó Dominique dejando la taza sobre la mesa. – Eres muy codiciado… Creo que eres el único profesor después de Neville, que ha generado tanto interés en la población femenina de Hogwarts.

El profesor de Pociones carraspeó con fuerza y se quitó los lentes para quitarse las lágrimas provocadas por haberse ahogado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? – preguntó la pelirroja luego.

- Porque nunca… generé interés en la población femenina de ninguna parte – respondió haciéndolo sonar más como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

- ¡Oh vamos! – bramó Dominique con los ojos como platos.

- No bromeo – dijo Logan, avergonzado. – Quizás… para ti eso nunca fue un problema.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño.

Logan tragó saliva antes de responderle. Se llevó la botella a la boca y respondió cuando la tenía a escasos centímetros de ella.

- _Erespreciosa_ – dijo rápidamente bebiendo de la cerveza de manteca.

- Tú no te quedas atrás – respondió la pelirroja sonriendo descaradamente, provocando que el hombre volviera a ahogarse. – Créeme que es una suerte que me estés diciendo esto en un lugar abarrotado de gente – finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

El fuerte estrépito del vaso estrellándose contra el piso, hizo que todos los que estaban cerca de la mesa de los profesores se giraran. Logan se reclinó hacia el piso, balbuceando disculpas, para recoger los fragmentos de vidrio y limpiar con un movimiento de su varita el desastre que aquel comentario le había hecho provocar. Se sintió mucho más tonto aún cuando, al erguirse, golpeó duramente su cabeza contra el borde de la mesa, haciendo que esta se tambaleara.

Cuando clavó sus ojos en Dominique, mientras se frotaba el palpitante golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pudo ver que estaba conteniéndose la risa. El hombre se sintió mucho más extrañado por la permanencia de aquel brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

- ¿Te he puesto nervioso? – preguntó la pelirroja con falsa inocencia. – Somos adultos, Logan.

- No… Es… - musitó el profesor quedándose sin palabras.

- Mira… con respecto a lo anterior, que tú no lo hayas visto, no quiere decir que no haya ocurrido – dijo Dominique, sonriendo de lado, haciendo referencia al interés del sexo opuesto en cuanto a él. – Y no te pongas nervioso, de verdad. – agregó estirando una de sus manos para capturar la del hombre, que estaba golpeando la mesa con la punta de sus dedos, algo frenético. – No es tan malo como parece.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Logan, desconcertado, habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación.

- Ven – la profesora de Transformaciones se puso de pie, sin soltar su mano inquieta. – Te mostraré la Casa de los Gritos.

A la salida de Las Tres Escobas, el auror que hacía guardia los miró condescendientemente. Logan pudo ver la manera en que Dominique lo ignoraba por completo y cruzaba la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

Caminaron por una pequeña callejuela cubierta de nieve. Había escuchado la historia del lugar que iban a visitar, "la casa más embrujada de Inglaterra" decían. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Menudo frío hacía, con un día así él no se hubiera ni molestado de salir de su habitación; se hubiera quedado leyendo frente a la chimenea encendida, con un par de gruesas medias de lana que no estuvieran mojadas como las que estaba usando en ese momento. El frío de Inglaterra daba mucho más miedo que aquella casa. Pudo ver la roída construcción bastante más lejos de donde estaban parados.

- Es interesante… - dijo Logan, mientras pegaba los brazos a su cuerpo nuevamente, esperando que el calor no se escapara de él.

- Sí – respondió Dominique con una sonrisa pícara. – Un día te contaré la historia que hay detrás de la Casa de los Gritos – continuó recordando las historias de los Merodeadores, que sus tíos Harry y Ginny le habían contando cuando era pequeña y se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Hizo una larga pausa y volvió a mirarlo. - ¿No tienes intenciones conmigo?

Logan, que estaba mirando la construcción y pensando en una gran taza de chocolate caliente, se volvió hacia ella con rapidez.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó asombrado.

- Intenciones – repitió Dominique. - ¿Ninguna? ¿Buenas? – hizo una pausa, alzando sus cejas sugerentemente - ¿Malas?

Al ver que el hombre no respondía, supo que aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado. La pelirroja suspiró y miró hacia delante nuevamente.

- Pensaba en esperar a ver qué ocurría. Quizás no me conoces tanto como para haber elaborado un… concepto de mí – comenzó hablando Dominique. – Pero nunca hablarás si yo no empiezo. – volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entornados. – Me estoy congelando por tu culpa y… - levantó una mano para acallarlo cuando él se disponía a hablar, con sus ojos verdes más abiertos que nunca. – Y quizás consideres esto demasiado brusco o repentino… Piensa esto – lo tomó de las solapas de su saco negro y se acercó lo suficiente hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. – He estado esperando para hacer esto desde la primera vez que te tropezaste delante de mí - le dio un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y se alejó unos pasos. – Ven conmigo a celebrar la Navidad. La fiesta en el castillo no está nada mal, pero las de La Madriguera son mejores.

Logan abrió los ojos con una expresión que daba a pensar que había sido golpeado en la cabeza con una bludger.

- ¿La Madriguera? – dijo Logan con la voz estrangulada y el corazón fracturándole a golpes el pecho.

- La casa de mis abuelos – respondió Dominique con una sonrisa. – Decide tú qué haremos.

El profesor la miró durante unos cuantos segundos, sintiéndose imposibilitado de responderle. En realidad, la sorpresa generada por lo que acababa de ocurrir lo había dejado mudo.

- Hablaremos la próxima semana – dijo Dominique finalizando la conversación. – En Navidad.

Antes de irse caminando con tranquilidad, la pelirroja se puso en puntillas frente a Logan y le dio un suave beso en una de sus mejillas cubiertas de barba incipiente.

Logan se quedó mirándola alejarse. Más aturdido que nunca y sin recordar siquiera qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

* * *

El frío le estaba calando los huesos, pero aún así se sentía bastante animada. Al menos una parte de ella. Anna se ajustó el gorro amarillo oscuro sobre su cabello castaño y caminó con tranquilidad hacia Hogsmeade. El día era un asco, y la nieve ya cubría las angostas calles del pueblo mágico. Pero lo estaba disfrutando. Aquel día se encontraría con Amelia y harían compras navideñas. La chica de Hufflepuff sonrió, mientras metía las manos enguantadas dentro de sus bolsillos, y pensó que aquella Navidad sería diferente. Su prima se había hecho cargo de ella y valoraba mucho su esfuerzo. Tanteó el pequeño monedero de piel que llevaba parte de sus ahorros y pensó que podría comprarle un libro y un par de plumas nuevas o algo simplemente bonito.

Durante el último mes había hablado mucho con Maggie. Le había contado todo lo ocurrido durante sus últimos meses en Hogwarts. Le había aclarado lo que había pasado con Albus y había recibido una especie de reprimenda de parte de su prima, por no permitirse conocerlo como era debido. Anna sintió cómo el pesar la embargaba. Había pasado un mes desde que había hablado con él por última vez. Desde que le había dicho que no lo quería. Vaya mentira.

El tiempo que había estado con Albus Potter; a pesar de que era una enorme mentira, había sido muy lindo. Pero… una enorme mentira.

Él no había vuelto a hablarle y aquello había demostrado que él sólo era un buen amigo. Se había preocupado por ella, pero no tenía ningún interés. Ahora eran simples conocidos. Se saludaban por pura cortesía en las clases en las que coincidían, o cuando hablaba con los primos del chico en ocasiones. Todo sería más complicado cuando fuera Navidad, ya que irían a pasarla con ellos, según la última carta que le había enviado Maggie. Al parecer su prima había sido presionada por una gran parte del clan Weasley para pasar las fiestas en La Madriguera.

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Se sorprendió por la coincidencia. Albus estaba sentado sobre una de las paredes de una fuente en la entrada del pueblo. Estaba solo. Seguro estaba esperando a alguien, se dijo Anna pensando en desviarse para no molestarlo, pero no podía hacer eso. Se acercó titubeante al chico de Gryffindor y trató de dibujar una sonrisa. Sólo lo saludaría y seguiría su camino.

No había notado hasta hacía un par de meses lo guapo que era. En ese momento estaba bastante serio, pero lo cierto era que su sonrisa era muy contagiosa. El viento le había revuelto el cabello de color azabache y estaba apretando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, visiblemente muerto de frío.

Cuando llegó frente a él, Anna se sintió desbordada por la fuerza de la mirada que Albus le dirigía. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en ella.

- Te vi y… quería saludarte – dijo la chica de Hufflepuff forzándose a sonreír. - ¿Cómo estás?

- De maravillas, ¿tú? – respondió Albus seriamente.

- Hum… Hace mucho frío – dijo Anna sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos. - ¿Se demoró tu cita?

Albus levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

- No hay cita – contestó el chico. – Sólo Scorpius… Que no es una cita. Créeme.

- Es bueno saberlo – dijo ella con una sonrisa. El corazón le latía deprisa. Estaba nerviosa – De acuerdo… nos vemos.

- ¿Es bueno saberlo? – repitió el hijo de Harry y Ginny aún sin moverse de su lugar. - ¿Es bueno saber que Scorpius no es una cita o que… no hay cita?

Albus notó cómo las mejillas de la chica se volvían más rojas, y desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado. Él había tenido tiempo de pensar las cosas en retrospectiva. Se había arrepentido de no haberse quedado aquel día a reflexionar las palabras de Anna en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Tenía posibilidades. Lo sabía y quizás las cosas se hubieran retrasado más, si Amelia no le hubiera dado datos exactos acerca de dónde encontrar a Anna aquel día. Por eso mismo, se había apostado en la entrada de Hogsmeade, esperándola. Helándose desde luego, pero sabiendo que podía lograr algo.

- ¿Acaso importa? – dijo Anna con algo de picardía.

- Hum… ¿Tú tienes una cita? – preguntó el chico sabiendo cuál era la respuesta. Le había sonsacado todo lo que podía a Amelia.

- ¿Por qué tendría una? – contestó la chica más nerviosa que antes.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Albus a modo de respuesta. Al ver que ella no respondía, agregó:- Estoy seguro que alguien te habrá invitado – sonrió ampliamente, tomándose unos segundos para contemplar la mirada desencajada de la chica. – Oh… de acuerdo, puedo invitarte yo entonces – terminó con una sonrisa tímida. – Aunque ni loco piso el salón de té de Madame Puddifoot's.

- Compras de Navidad – pudo articular Anna.

- Puedo hacer eso – volvió a decir Albus, saltando de donde estaba sentado para luego, tomarle la mano.

Anna se soltó de inmediato, observándolo extrañada.

- Pensé que habíamos dejado de hacer este tipo de cosas – dijo la chica con los ojos entornados.

- Tú decidiste eso – respondió Albus levantando las manos enfundadas en guantes de lana negros.

- ¿Qué quieres, Albus? – preguntó Anna con cansancio. – Habíamos dejado las cosas claras.

- No – contestó el chico negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. – Tú dijiste mentiras.

- Tú hiciste que las dijera – contraatacó la castaña con rapidez, clavando su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Albus.

- Yo nunca te hubiera inducido a decir que no me quieres – dijo Albus tomándole la mano que ella estaba usando para señalarlo. – Y esa, déjame decirte, que fue una gran mentira.

Anna entornó sus ojos aún más.

- ¿Por qué crees que te mentí? – preguntó ella circunspecta.

Él se detuvo a pensar. No sabía con certeza por qué. Sólo lo sabía y, claro, Amelia se lo había confirmado.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda? – volvió Albus titubeando y, por primera vez desde que se la había encontrado, nervioso.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la chica de Hufflepuff, la asió de la mano que aún llevaba entre las suyas. Sólo se detuvo a mirarla un instante, cuando ya estaba pegada contra su pecho, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Bajó su cabeza con lentitud y soltó un largo suspiro cuando sus labios rozaron los de Anna.

Ella, por su parte, tomó cuanto aire podía y, sin saber exactamente cómo evitarlo –o siquiera si quería hacer eso- enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Gryffindor con temblorosa lentitud, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

Luego de unos segundos, Albus se separó con una sonrisa amplia.

- Creo que ahí tienes la respuesta – soltó él, mientras reafirmaba la presión sobre la mano de Anna. – Y Amelia no vendrá… me encargué de que Keith nos la sacara de encima por unas horas. – al ver que la chica alzaba sus cejas, agregó con un tono de voz exageradamente inocente:- Ella me ayudó. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí.

- Supongo que debería agradecérselo entonces – balbuceó mareada y confundida.

- Yo ya le compré unas cuántas cajas de ranas de chocolate – respondió Albus riendo. – Le agregaré tu nombre a la tarjeta.

* * *

Ya en el centro de Hogsmeade, Olive Winston caminaba para encontrarse con Lorcan Scamander, su novio, al que no veía desde la última salida. La Ravenclaw dirigía alegremente hacia Honeyduke's, que habían establecido como punto de encuentro, tomando notas mentalmente de las cosas que debería conseguir antes de volver a su hogar en Sussex. Su familia era muggle, pero no lo suficientemente convencional como para que no les gustaran los regalos "mágicos".

La rubia ataviada con un grueso abrigo de lana negro con el escudo de las águilas bordado, estaba más que feliz de volver a casa por unos cuántos días. Habían pasado tres largos meses, en los que hasta habían intentado matarla; no le vendría demasiado mal recibir calor hogareño, mirar un poco de televisión y comer chocolates con sus hermanos.

A lo lejos vio la cabeza rubia que estaba buscando. Con una sonrisa amplia, sin quitar las manos de sus bolsillos, se acercó al chico apurando el paso. Un par de metros antes de llegar a él, se frenó por completo. La Ravenclaw entornó los ojos con suspicacia.

- Tú no eres Lorcan – le dijo al chico con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello, Lys? Ahora es más difícil distinguirlos – rió acercándose a su cuñado de una vez para darle un abrazo. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien – dijo Lysander con una sonrisa.

El chico llevaba puesto un abrigo similar al de Olive; de lana negro, grueso y hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y una bufanda azul rodeando su cuello.

- ¡Liv! – exclamó Lorcan saliendo de Honeyduke's con una pequeña bolsa de papel madera en sus manos. Se la pasó a su hermano con rapidez y se acercó a su novia para darle un fuerte beso, levantándola en el aire.

Lysander sonrió alegrándose de su gemelo, aunque dentro suyo sentía un poco el picor de la envidia. Si hubiera hecho las cosas distintas, pensó, ya obligándose a sonreír. Cuando la pareja recordó su presencia en aquel lugar, se giraron hacia él con sonrisas. De verdad estaban felices de verse. Se preguntó si Lily se alegraría de verlo a él. Estaba seguro que no del todo.

- Y bueno… ¿Vamos los tres a tomar una cerveza de manteca? – dijo Olive con una sonrisa.

- No, yo vine a ver a…

Algo en el cambio de expresión repentino de Olive, hizo que el pecho comenzara a sacudirse. Lysander rió con amargura y hurgó en la bolsita que seguía en sus manos, para romper el contacto visual con Olive y su hermano.

- Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? – dijo la Ravenclaw con una mueca de pena. – Sé que estuvo esperando noticias tuyas, pero venir dos meses después de sorpresa no arreglará las cosas.

- Tiene una cita, ¿verdad? – dijo Lysander aún con la mirada fija en un caldero de chocolate.

- Sí – dijo Olive después de unos segundos de silencio. – Lo siento mucho, Lys.

- ¿Con quién? – preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

- Eso no debería importarte – dijo alguien detrás de él.

Lysander supo que algo se había roto dentro suyo. Dejó el caldero que sostenía con sus manos enguantadas dentro de la bolsa y se giró hacia Lily. El hecho de que estuviera con ese sujeto hacía que le temblaran las piernas y quisiera arrojarse sobre él y matarlo a golpes, aunque esa no era una reacción propia de sí mismo.

- Hola, Lily – dijo el rubio sin sonreír. – Dylan – saludó con la cabeza al chico que se había sonrojado al máximo al verlo.

- Sea lo que sea que digas, no me interesa, Lysander – dijo la menor de los Potter asiendo la mano de Dylan McCoy.

- Es interesante – volvió a hablar el rubio dibujando una sonrisa llena de dolor en su rostro. – Muy interesante de hecho.

Lily había palidecido de pronto. No sabía con exactitud qué quería Lysander, presentándose así en Hogsmeade. De improvisto. Sujetó con más fuerza la mano de su amigo, a sabiendas que él tampoco la estaba pasando demasiado bien. Su madre le había escrito unas cuántas semanas atrás contándole lo ocurrido entre su hermano mayor y su actual ex novio. También James le había escrito. En esa última carta sólo había visto líneas llenas de dolor y decepción, tanto por su actitud, por no confiar en él; como por su mejor amigo, que le había ocultado algo tan importante por tanto tiempo.

La menor de los Potter no tenía en claro aún si el dolor de su hermano, le molestaba más que la actitud de Lysander para con ella a lo largo de un año.

- ¿No deberías esconderte? – expresó la pelirroja desde lo más profundo de su enojo. – James podría verte aquí – agregó con su voz empapada en ironía.

- Sé que James te contó que habló conmigo – respondió Lysander todavía sin acercarse a ella. – He hecho las paces con tu hermano.

Olive carraspeó, provocando que todos los presentes volvieran su mirada hacia ella. La chica de Ravenclaw le dirigió una mirada a Dylan McCoy, que el chico pudo descifrar en sólo segundos.

- Ustedes dos tienen que hablar – dijo Dylan regalándole una sonrisa a Lily. – Estaré arruinándole la cita a Hugo en Las Tres Escobas – concluyó sonriendo, para luego saludar a todos e irse caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Olive y Lorcan, por su parte, hicieron lo mismo que el bateador de Gryffindor. La pareja se adentró en Honeyduke's dispuestos a comprar golosinas para los padres de la Ravenclaw.

El silencio que se había instalado entre los dos parecía impenetrable. Lysander metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Le señaló con la cabeza la calle principal del pueblo mágico a Lily, que lo siguió cuando él comenzó a dirigirse a la Casa de los Gritos, donde no encontrarían a nadie y podrían charlar tranquilos.

El camino se hizo más largo de lo esperado, puesto que ninguno de los dos hablaba. Lysander sabía que había cometido el error más grande de toda su vida meses antes. Y tuvo una premonición de lo que ocurriría, bastante obvia además. Dejó de pensar cuando vio la irregular y roída construcción a lo lejos y se detuvo con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

- Te extraño – balbuceó el rubio girándose para no mirarla, cansado de no poder siquiera tocarla.

La observó durante unos largos e interminables segundos.

Lily se debatía consigo misma o, al menos, eso le demostraba a Lysander. La pelirroja profirió un largo y entrecortado suspiro.

- ¿De verdad crees que diciéndome que me extrañas se solucionará todo y volverá a ser como antes? – preguntó la pelirroja con su voz teñida de dolor. – Te pedí durante meses que hablaras con mi hermano – agregó mirándolo a los ojos mientras su cuerpo era preso de un hormigueo incesante. Cuando vio que Lysander estaba a punto de replicar, Lily levantó una de sus manos – Lo hiciste cuando todo se fue al demonio, ¿comprendes? ¡Hablaste con mi hermano cuando todo se fue al diablo! – hizo una pausa corta, en la que pateó la nieve que cubría los alrededores de la Casa de los Gritos, y rugió:- ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí? ¡Un año, Lys! ¿Sabes? Nunca te importé lo suficiente…

- Claro que sí – acotó el rubio, sabiendo que no era escuchado.

- No – soltó Lily negando con la cabeza y las lágrimas anegadas en sus ojos. – Si te hubiera importado, hubieras hablado con James cuando yo te lo pedí.

- James no importaba – soltó Lysander consternado. Dio un paso adelante, llegando a centímetros de la que era su novia y la tomó por los hombros. – Por favor, Lily.

- No – volvió a decir la pelirroja, tomándole las manos para romper el contacto con él. – No puedo hacer esto.

Lily se alejó con lentitud, como si fuera a arrepentirse de lo decidido de un minuto a otro. Quizás dentro de ella esperaba que Lysander la alcanzara, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Eso era lo mejor para los dos. Si alguna vez superaba su enojo, podría perdonarlo. El hecho de que hubiera querido arreglar las cosas de una manera tan simple, sólo había empeorado todo. Sólo había demostrado que no comprendía siquiera el daño que le había provocado.

Lysander, por otra parte, maldijo durante el camino a casa. Cuando estuvo encerrado entre las paredes de su cuarto suspiró lentamente. Tomó un portarretratos de madera, ubicado en su mesita de noche, y maldijo una vez más. Lily había tomado aquella foto el año anterior y él, se había encargado de esconderla dentro de un libro todo ese tiempo, sacándola luego de aclarar las cosas con su amigo. Lysander sonrió cuando vio que en la imagen, ella le besaba una de sus mejillas y miraba nuevamente hacia adelante. El rubio se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan imbécil; sólo podía estar seguro de una sola cosa, no se rendiría. Le daría su espacio, claro, pero la recuperaría en algún momento.

* * *

Cuando Dylan se adentró en Las Tres Escobas pudo darse cuenta de que si interrumpía a Hugo, lo mataría. Su amigo, ubicado en una mesa en medio de la taberna, estaba besuqueándose con su cita sin importarle el público. Eso era algo perfectamente normal, pensó el otro golpeador de Gryffindor, mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo.

Se debatió consigo mismo acerca de lo que podía hacer. Sin dudas, aquella no había sido una gran cita. Lily se había ido con su ex. Lo aceptaba desde luego, siempre y cuando volviera. Había estado tomando coraje por semanas para invitarla a Hogsmeade y, cuando ella por fin había aceptado, ocurría aquello. Se encaminó entre abatido y confundido a la barra cuando vio a Caitlin Finnigan apoyada sobre esta, dirigiéndole una mirada de profunda decepción en dirección a la mesa de Hugo.

Dylan no sabía cuál era el problema de su amigo. Cualquier persona normal había podido ver que las intenciones de Caitlin sobre él, no se centraban sólo en el plano amistoso. Dylan había estado seguro que luego del incidente del partido de quidditch, en el que Caitlin había sufrido un ataque a traición con una bludger, Hugo despertaría de su idiotez y se daría cuenta de que estaba hasta las orejas por ella. Pero no.

El chico se acercó con una sonrisa a la buscadora del equipo de quidditch y le tocó un hombro, provocando un respingo que denotaba que estaba completamente absorta mirando las lenguas de Hugo y su cita.

- Si estás esperando que él haga algo… - comenzó Dylan para luego girarse a pedir una cerveza de manteca en cuanto su amiga se sonrojaba al máximo.

- No – soltó Caitlin, acompañando la respuesta con un movimiento de su cabeza. – Es… Hugo es mi amigo y…

- Oh, Lyn – dijo Dylan pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica. – No te engañes y, por sobre todo, no trates de engañarme a mi.

- Si hubiera querido invitarme a salir alguna vez, lo habría hecho – dijo la chica con la voz entrecortándosele. – Vamos, conocemos a Hugo…

- Pareciera que tú no lo conoces en lo absoluto – dijo el chico, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello castaño claro y ondulado, pensando que debería cortarlo de una buena vez.

La chica lo miró entre dolida e incrédula.

- Si tú no le importaras, ya te hubiera invitado – se explicó Dylan sonriendo levemente. Señaló con la cabeza a la mesa de Hugo, indicándole a su amiga a mirar – Mira con quién está… Tiffany Andrews – continuó volviendo su mirada Caitlin. – Se desarrolló temprano, pero su cerebro no está ni en vistas de hacerlo.

- Le he dado señales – balbuceó Caitlin pasando sus dedos nerviosos por su cabello rubio, sujetado en una coleta.

- Con Hugo no sirven las señales, Lyn – dijo Dylan riendo. – Tendrías que lanzarte sobre él. Si quieres mi opinión – añadió levantando sus manos.

La chica se quedó unos segundos pensando y su rostro enrojeció aún más de repente, provocando las carcajadas de Dylan a su lado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el chico pudo ver cómo Hugo clavaba su mirada en ellos. Pudo ver además, cómo palidecía y miraba a su cita nervioso. Dylan miró a su amigo y negó con la cabeza con pesar, haciéndole saber lo que ocurría. Desde luego, el pelirrojo atribuiría la seña a que besarse con Tiffany era caer bajo.

- Deja de pensar esas cosas, Lyn – comentó Dylan sin dejar de mirar a Hugo. – No te gires, él nos está mirando.

Tomó a Caitlin por un brazo cuando, por un simple reflejo, se disponía a girarse.

- No lo hagas – Dylan clavó sus ojos en los de la chica en una mirada sugerente. – Quiero que hagas lo que te diré ahora mismo. – Observó cómo Caitlin clavaba sus ojos castaños en los suyos, con toda su atención. – Quiero que salgas sin mirarlo.

- Pero…

- Calla – la interrumpió Dylan con sus ojos abiertos al máximo. – No lo mires. Frente en alto, mirada a la puerta, ni una seña para él, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras Caitlin salía de la taberna, Dylan divisó a Hugo siguiéndola con la mirada y el ceño fruncido. Luego, como Dylan esperaba, su amigo apareció como un rayo junto a él clavándole un dedo acusador en el pecho.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó el pelirrojo amenazadoramente.

- ¿Por qué no te preguntas qué le has hecho tú? – respondió Dylan con una sonrisa, llevándose su cerveza de manteca a la boca.

- ¿Yo? – dijo Hugo atontado, deteniéndose a pensar. – Pero estuvimos hablando antes de salir del castillo y no estaba enojada conmigo.

'¡Ahí lo tienes!', pensó Dylan conteniéndose de reír a sabiendas de que su amigo no se daría cuenta.

- Sí, quizás obviaste decirle algo – dijo el castaño con una mueca.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hugo a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Estás perdiendo el tiempo, amigo – contestó Dylan con una media sonrisa. – No obtendrás respuestas de mi parte.

- ¿Está enojada conmigo? – dijo Hugo más para sí mismo que para su amigo. – Yo no le he hecho nada… O eso creo.

Dylan sonrió y señaló con la cabeza a la cita de su amigo, que miraba hacia la ventana despreocupadamente.

- ¿Lyn está enojada conmigo? – repitió el pelirrojo. – Debo ir a hablar con ella, ¿verdad?

Cuando Hugo se dispuso a buscar su abrigo y alcanzar a Caitlin, Dylan lo tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- Deshazte de ella – añadió sin soltar a Hugo, dirigiéndole una mirada sugerente a la cita de su amigo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? – preguntó el pelirrojo restándole importancia a su cita. – Hablando de citas, ¿dónde está Lily?

Dylan soltó un largo suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

- Aquí estoy – dijo Lily acercándose a ambos.

No era una sorpresa que ninguno de los dos la hubiera visto entrar. Dylan pensó que por la cara que traía, las cosas no habían ido tan bien. También pensó que si las cosas hubieran salido bien –él no era tonto, la había visto mirar a Lysander- tampoco estaría ahí con ellos. El chico le sonrió levemente, como su cuerpo se lo permitía, sabiendo que era imposible que lograse algo con la chica. Ella le devolvió el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió Hugo con el ceño fruncido. – Creía que ustedes dos tenían una cita.

Lily le sonrió a su primo y le palmeó uno de sus hombros. Desde luego que ella no consideraba aquella salida como una cita, sólo era una salida entre amigos. A Dylan no le hizo falta que ella lo dijera para saberlo.

- Estaba hablando con Lysander – soltó la pelirroja, acercándose más a la barra para pedir una cerveza de manteca y, haciendo de cuenta que aquel comentario no había afectado a Hugo en absoluto.

El hijo de Ron y Hermione la siguió con la mirada como si lo hubiera golpeado, posando sus ojos de a intervalos en los de su amigo que sonreía de manera débil y tomaba su cerveza impasiblemente.

- ¿Ese cretino está aquí y no me dijiste nada? – le reclamó el pelirrojo a Dylan, golpeándolo en un hombro.

- No es asunto mío – respondió simplemente el chico de cabello castaño sin alterarse. – Deberíamos ir a Honeyduke's, me quedé sin reservas estas últimas semanas…

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te ha molestado? – le preguntó Hugo con rapidez a su prima, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Dylan había dicho.

- No – Lily negó con la cabeza y se sentó en un taburete alto, quedando en medio de los dos chicos. – Dijo que está arrepentido de ser un idiota, que me extraña…

- ¿Has vuelto con él? – siguió Hugo con las puntas de sus orejas a punto de estallarle.

Lily lo miró por unos largos segundos antes de responder.

- No, Hugo, no he vuelto con él – respondió por fin. – Eso era bastante obvio, ¿no lo crees?

- Pero… pero… tú lo sigues queriendo – dijo el pelirrojo titubeando, más que nada por estar al tanto de las intenciones de su amigo. Desde luego, Dylan, sabía cómo eran las cosas.

- Sí, pero eso no significa que lo he perdonado – contestó resueltamente la hija de Harry y Ginny. - ¿Dónde está Lyn? Creía que estaba contigo – agregó mirando a Hugo.

- Está enojada conmigo, aparentemente – respondió el pelirrojo mirando a Dylan de manera sugerente. – Y él no quiere que vaya a hablar con ella.

- Yo no he dicho eso – dijo el aludido negando con la cabeza. – Simplemente te dije que deberías deshacerte de Tiffany antes de hacerlo.

- Oh, Hugo – soltó Lily posando una de sus manos en su frente. – De acuerdo… ¿nos vamos? – añadió mirando a Dylan.

- Yo iré con ustedes – dijo el pelirrojo desapareciendo con rapidez.

Mientras Hugo hablaba con su cita, que se había quedado boquiabierta tras aquel desplante, los otros dos chicos sonrieron por la situación. Deshacerse de ella, le llevaría un poco más tiempo de lo que creían.

Antes de que Dylan pudiera emitir un comentario, Lily ya estaba dispuesta a hablar con él. El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sí, Dylan – dijo la pelirroja con pena. – Lo siento mucho.

- Debías hablar con él, ¿verdad? – soltó Dylan con tranquilidad. – Deja de lamentarte por esto, somos amigos – la última palabra la había pronunciado como si el mismo significado de esta, hubiera incinerado sus cuerdas vocales.

Recibió una mirada aprensiva de la pelirroja, que él respondió con una sonrisa. Ella sabía que él se estaba esforzando bastante para no arruinar su amistad, tenía que valorarlo. El golpeador de Gryffindor pasó un brazo por los hombros de la menor de los Potter y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo cariñoso.

- Estoy bien – soltó luego el chico con una risita. – Todavía no es un fracaso, podemos salvar la cita riéndonos de Hugo.

- Tienes razón – dijo Lily con una sonrisa. – Por lo pronto, vamos a ayudarlo…

- Sí, definitivamente le costará deshacerse de ella – respondió Dylan volviendo a reír luego de un alarido lleno de furia de Tiffany Andrews.

* * *

El viento se colaba entre los pinos de aquel gélido bosque escocés. Louis Weasley estaba sentado apartado del grupo de jóvenes aspirantes a aurors que, en ese momento, realizaban prácticas que sólo les incumbían a ellos. Estaba cansado y malhumorado y tenía frío. ¿Cómo era que lo obligaban a realizar aquellas estúpidas prácticas? Él se consideraba un tipo exitoso. Hacía bien su trabajo como rompe maldiciones ¡Era excelente haciendo su trabajo! Y nadie podía discutírselo. Si no hubiera sido por aquellos malditos duendes, estaría en Gringotts sin inconvenientes.

El joven Weasley se abrazó a sí mismo y contempló el débil fuego que crepitaba en el centro de un círculo de rocas mohosas. Ni ese fuego ni la ropa de abrigo que llevaba puesta, parecían ayudarlo a resguardarse de aquel asqueroso invierno. Sentado sobre una gran roca, junto a un cuenco de engrudo gris –al que ellos llamaban desayuno-, contempló el gran par de botas de cuero negras que llevaba puestas. Tenía los pies húmedos y helados. Maldijo por lo bajo, negado a desayunar esa porquería, seguir pasando frío y comer de latas; y se maldijo aún más por sentirse obligado a hacerlo. Por querer hacerlo y probarles a todos que él podía.

El sonido de las agujas de pino quebrándose bajo los pasos de alguien llamó su atención. Habiendo visto las botas que habían causado aquello y a sabiendas de quién era, levantó sus ojos azules en una mirada asesina hacia aquella persona.

- ¿Tienes frío, Weasley? – dijo Drew Harrison con una sonrisa socarrona.

Si había alguien que sacaba lo peor de él, era aquella auror soberbia y malhablada. Ella también tenía frío, aunque ni muerta lo admitiría. Louis pasó su mirada por el rostro de aquella mujer; sus ojos eran grises como el humo que despedía la fogata delante de él. Tenía la nariz recta y roja por el frío, quiso sonreír, pero la mueca llena de ironía que la auror tenía instalada en su fina boca, hizo que se reprimiera y quisiera zarandearla hasta que dejara de tratarlo de esa manera.

- En absoluto, estoy disfrutando del clima – respondió el pelirrojo entre dientes. – Es una pena que no permitan el consumo de alcohol, tengo un buen whisky de fuego en mi mochila.

- Y yo tendría que confiscártelo y echarte de la misión – volvió a decir la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Es una pena – repitió Louis. – Lo hubiera compartido contigo – alzó una ceja y se puso de pie, sabiendo que el grupo se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos como para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres demasiado bueno para esto? – preguntó Drew imitando su expresión y cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, lo soy – contestó Louis sin un ápice de modestia. – Ya con cuatro días en este bosque de porquería tuve suficiente. ¿Creen que aguantaré otros seis?

- Es genial que pienses que por ser sobrino del jefe tendrías un trato especial – rió la castaña sin moverse de su lugar. - ¿No te quedó claro cuando fuiste al Departamento?

Louis enrojeció recordando el momento en el que ella lo había sacado a patadas por poco, y a él no se le había ocurrido mejor cosa que apelar al parentesco que lo relacionaba con el Jefe de Aurors.

- Hum… sabes ¿Harrison? – preguntó fingiendo haber olvidado su nombre. – A veces pienso que a ti te gustaría recibir un trato especial de mi parte… Soy muy bueno en eso también y, definitivamente, no me negaría a contribuirle a la humanidad.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al notar que su comentario no había tenido el efecto esperado. Ella seguía ahí, con la misma sonrisa en sus labios y esa mirada condescendiente.

- Recuerdo tus andadas en Hogwarts. – empezó diciendo la castaña con tranquilidad. – Tú no me recuerdas, pero yo sí a ti. – hizo una pausa y se regodeó con la expresión de perplejidad del pelirrojo. – Eres el mismo idiota, no has hecho ningún progreso.

- Hum… No, no te recuerdo – dijo Louis con el ceño fruncido. – Raro… debería acordarme de ti.

Drew rió con verdaderas ganas ante el último comentario.

- No, no era tu tipo, Weasley – dijo con una amplia sonrisa. – Espera… - agregó corrigiéndose. – Todas eran tu tipo, pero yo pasaba desapercibida y nunca anduve como un perro detrás de ti.

- No todas eran mi tipo – dijo el pelirrojo con irritación.

- Siempre fuiste bastante superficial además – siguió Drew haciendo caso omiso a lo que él había dicho. – Piénsalo de esta manera… tienes mi edad, compartíamos clases de Encantamientos, hemos jugado quidditch enfrentados y nunca notaste que existía.

- ¿Es eso? – preguntó Louis con una ceja alzada. - ¿Eres hostil porque nunca te tiré los tejos?

- No, en realidad eso es lo único en lo que te estoy agradecida – contestó la castaña dando un paso atrás dispuesta a irse. – Y descuida. No me interesas en lo más mínimo. Sigues siendo el mismo cerdo ególatra y superficial, Weasley. Disfruta el campamento.

Louis se quedó de piedra mientras ella se alejaba. No pudo ni siquiera atar cabos. Hubiera apostado que nunca había visto a esa mujer en su vida.

* * *

Los últimos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad habían pasado rápidamente. Tanto que, antes de que pudieran ponerse a pensar al respecto, ya estaban sobre el Expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a King's Cross.

El viaje de vuelta era bastante más tranquilo, por sobre todo gracias al hecho de que no todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts volvían a casa. Sin embargo, los prefectos que viajasen tenían que cumplir con sus tareas como si todos estuvieran presentes.

Rose se alegró de que los corredores estuvieran casi desiertos, así podía hablar como correspondía con Albus. Se lo debía, tanto a él como a ella misma. Hacía semanas que no hablaba con Scorpius, y era de esperarse que eso pasara. Por lo visto, el Slytherin no había tomado en gracia que ella le hubiera pagado con la misma moneda. Y Rose, por su parte, no estaba del todo segura de haber tomado bien su reacción. Nunca había creído que fuera un cobarde, incapaz de hacerse cargo de sus actos. Quizás él sólo estaba esperando el momento justo para hablar con ella, pero después de casi un mes de miradas incómodas y silencios profundos había descartado esa idea. Seguro pensaba que estaba prendada por él y no quería complicar las cosas. Pero ella era una Weasley, orgullosa e incapaz de cometer tontería semejante. O al menos eso le había expresado a Albus, que en ese momento la miraba con incredulidad y una sonrisa satisfecha.

- No me vengas con esas tonterías, Rosie – dijo Albus alzando una de sus cejas. – Lo que hiciste fue… estupendo, de hecho.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Rose con el ceño fruncido. – Fue una tontería, ¡una locura, Albus!

- No, ha sido genial – rebatió el chico de cabello negro con una sonrisa. – Scorpius está mucho más tonto de lo habitual – hizo una pausa para mirar a su amigo, que se estaba asomando en un compartimiento al final del vagón. – Está con esa mirada de idiota… Eso me molesta un poco, pero debo decirte que ha sido estupendo.

Rose se sonrojó de inmediato sin saber exactamente por qué su organismo había reaccionado de esa manera. Trató de alisar su cabello rojo, sujetado en una larga trenza y se cruzó de brazos, tras no saber qué hacer con ellos.

- No sé para qué hablo contigo – soltó la pelirroja con un bufido. - ¿Has tenido noticias de tu hermano?

- ¿De James? – dijo Albus algo distraído.

- ¿Tienes otro hermano, acaso? – soltó Rose con incredulidad, pero divertida al mismo tiempo.

- Está en esa misión desde hace… ¿diez días? – respondió el chico deteniéndose a pensar. – No he hablado con él desde antes de que se fuera, estaba bastante emocionado.

- Ya lo creo – comentó la pelirroja. – En fin… Sólo era eso – agregó cansada. – No tengo intenciones de hablar con Scorpius ni mucho menos, sólo quería contarte a ti lo que ocurrió

- Muy tarde, Weasley.

Un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda a la primogénita de Ron y Hermione. No tuvo que girarse para saber de quién se trataba.

- Iré a buscar a mi chica – dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

Ya con el tono de voz y la mirada divertida de su primo, quien se había marchado con rapidez, podía imaginar la expresión de Scorpius de pie detrás de ella.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y con el corazón desbocado, lo siguió por el corredor y entró en el compartimiento vacío que él le había indicado.

Rose se sentó en una de las butacas con la espalda rígida y la mirada clavada en los ojos grises del chico, que había hecho lo mismo, pero frente a ella.

Ninguno estaba haciendo nada por ser el primero en hablar. La pelirroja apostaba que Albus hubiera pagado para ver eso. Simplemente se dedicó a estudiar el rostro del Slytherin, que estaba prolijamente vestido con el uniforme verde y plateado. Lo primero que notó la Weasley, era lo tensa que estaba su boca; los labios del chico, finos de por sí, casi formaban una línea. Le llamó la atención que su mandíbula estuviera un tanto cubierta de barba incipiente.

Por su parte Scorpius estaba algo reticente a hablar con ella. Quiso observarla antes de comenzar, de ahí el silencio. Los ojos azules de la chica frente a él estaban inquietos, demostraban impaciencia.

- Hum… - empezó Scorpius con la voz ronca. – Voy a ser directo…

Rose no había contestado. Simplemente se había quedado atenta, ¿qué podía opinar al respecto?

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó el chico sin más.

- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo Rose alzando las cejas.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Rose? – repitió Scorpius sin dejar de mirarla.

Esa simple frase había hecho que algo se activara dentro de Rose, provocándole irrefrenables ganas de estrangular al chico. Tomó aire una vez tratando de calmar el hormigueo en sus manos, cosa que la puso en alerta. Eso sólo significaba que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de magia accidental. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y contuvo la respiración, tal como le había sugerido un libro acerca del tema.

- ¿Qué quieres de…?

- ¡¿Puedes callarte, por Merlín? – exclamó Rose de manera tal que su voz había parecido un rugido. - ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¡Un… un imberbe! ¡Tú empezaste con esto! – continuó luego de ponerse de pie, incapaz de seguir conteniéndose. - ¡Fue tu culpa!

A Scorpius no le tomó demasiado tiempo ponerse de pie, luego de que los vidrios de las ventanas del compartimiento, comenzaran a temblar.

- Tranquilízate – dijo el chico con calma levantando las manos.

- ¿Que me tranquilice? – repitió Rose con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos. - ¡¿Que me tranquilice?

- ¡Era una pregunta razonable, Rose! – dijo Scorpius haciéndose escuchar por encima de la voz de la pelirroja. - ¡Yo sé lo que quiero! ¡Sé que te quiero!

- No lo haces – volvió Rose con el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba a su alrededor preocupada. El temblor en las ventanas no había cesado y, a juzgar por los sacudones de las cortinas que cubrían los vidrios de la puerta, estas hubieran salido disparadas si no estuvieran trabadas. – Tú empezaste con esta tontería. Yo sólo… yo sólo quería que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo.

- Oh – comenzó diciendo el rubio pasándose una mano por su cabello. – ¿Qué fue precisamente lo que sentiste?

Rose estaba cansada. Cansada de todo ese asunto, de no saber qué hacer consigo misma cuando él estaba presente, de no saber qué le ocurría. Paseó su mirada por el compartimiento. Su estallido de magia estaba menguando, pensó más tranquila. Al menos por ese lado.

- No lo sé – respondió la pelirroja tomando una gran bocanada de aire. – No puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacerle esto a mi padre - se detuvo por unos instantes, confundida por lo que acababa de decir y visiblemente arrepentida al ver cómo Scorpius había cerrado los ojos en un gesto de ¿dolor? – Lo lamento, pero es… es la verdad.

- Y el hecho de que yo sea un Malfoy, haría estragos en las psiquis de tu padre – dijo Scorpius con lentitud. – No entiendo qué tiene que ver tu padre aquí. Déjame decirte que el mío tampoco estará muy contento – agregó. La frase le había llegado medio amortiguada a Rose, que se quedó de pie, estaqueada en el suelo, mientras él se había arrojado sobre una de las butacas. – Si eso te sirve de consuelo.

- Yo… lo lamento – balbuceó la pelirroja. Sintió cómo algo en su pecho se quebraba y no estaba particularmente segura de cuál era la razón.

- No – dijo el rubio, poniéndole énfasis a su respuesta negando con la cabeza. – Yo no permitiré que eso lo impida, Rose. No puedo dejarte hacer eso…

- Esto, sea lo que sea, no puede ser. Nunca podrá ser – concluyó la chica con un hilo de voz.

Scorpius pensó que nadie podría culparlo por lo que haría a continuación. Se puso de pie e hizo lo que su instinto le había indicado. Tomó a Rose por ambos brazos y con un empujón brusco la atrajo hacia él, apoderándose de su boca tan rápido como pudo. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Él quería aclarar las cosas, pero no podía hacerlo si ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Ella aún estaba reticente a su contacto, aunque para sorpresa de Scorpius, comenzó a devolverle el beso con más intensidad. Con el corazón desbocado, sintió cómo ella enterraba sus dedos en su cabello y presionaba con poca suavidad su nuca.

Scorpius presionó aún más la cintura de Rose, sin poder creer que aquello estaba ocurriendo, estrujándola más contra de su pecho. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando Rose le mordió con dureza el labio inferior.

- Merlín – pudo decir Scorpius aún con la mente embotada, antes de que ella lo acallara, reanudando el beso.

Con la mente nublada y las extremidades temblorosas, Scorpius trastabilló hacia atrás, cayendo sentado sobre la butaca a sus espaldas, llevándose consigo a Rose, que no parecía siquiera haberse dado por aludida que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Ya no poseía el mando de su cuerpo, sus manos recorrían la espalda de Rose con fervor.

Ya no había más que necesidad en aquel beso. Rose lo tomó de los lados de su cabeza, impidiéndole que se alejara. Lejos estaba de hacer eso.

No fueron los gemidos ahogados o el traqueteo del tren lo que los separó. Con un fuerte estruendo, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de par en par.

Rose pegó un salto hacia atrás, notando lo que estaba haciendo. La chica apretó sus manos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se anegaban en sus ojos, que se resistían en mirar a la persona que los había descubierto y a Scorpius, que aún se hallaba sentado, perplejo y más despeinado y sonrojado que nunca.

- Lo siento. Creí que había problemas – dijo con una risita una voz altanera, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Quién era? – balbuceó Rose, incapaz de contenerse.

- Acheron… Themis Acheron – respondió el rubio con la mirada aún en la puerta, maldiciendo a la otra Prefecta de Slytherin. – Rose…

- Esto nunca podrá ser – dijo Rose dando por terminado ese asunto y saliendo despavorida de aquel lugar.

Scorpius pateó la otra butaca con fuerza y respiró profundamente. Claro que no dejaría las cosas así.

* * *

James se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba mucho más cansado que la noche anterior; hacía diez largos días que estaban inmersos en aquella misión de entrenamiento. El día anterior habían caminado arduamente en busca de un lago y aprendido más técnicas de rastreo en aquel gélido bosque de pinos.

El pelirrojo se contrajo dentro de su bolsa de dormir tratando de entrar en calor por unos instantes. Sabía que afuera de la tienda, el aire helado se colaba por donde pudiese, sin ningún tipo de compasión; el suelo desnudo y húmedo cubierto de agujas de pino, se llenaba de nieve poco a poco. Arrugó los ojos, esperando volver a conciliar el sueño pese a que sus pies helados se lo impedían.

Miró a sus dos compañeros de tienda. Uno de ellos, su primo Louis, que luego de que su padre lo reclutara para trabajar para el Departamento, se había visto obligado a pasar por una serie de pruebas que lo considerarían apto. Louis había heredado la profesión de su padre, Bill, y estaría dentro del equipo que se encargaba de los llamados "efectos" de las operaciones. Escenas de crimen, artefactos mágicos que perturbaran la vida en la comunidad y demás. James sabía que su primo estaba más que interesado en el trabajo, luego de ser rechazado en Gringotts. Su primo se había empeñado en cumplir con todas las exigencias del campamento, y faltando sólo cuatro días más para terminarlo, estaba insoportable. Si lo escuchaba quejarse una sola vez más, lo patearía.

A menos de un metro de él, otro de sus compañeros dormía tapado hasta la frente. Su nombre era Steve Fletcher y era unos cuántos años mayor que él. James estaba seguro de haberlo visto en Hogwarts alguna vez; tenía el cabello enrulado y corto, sus ojos castaños estaban mucho más separados de lo normal y parecía que le faltaban algunas luces. Aún así, todos habían descubierto que Steve tenía una gran habilidad en cuanto a rastreo y ocultación sin utilización de magia. Era bastante ágil a decir verdad. El pelirrojo no podía más que alegrarse de tenerlo en su equipo.

En la oscuridad evaluó el escaso espacio con el que contaban. Los tres a duras penas entraban en aquella tienda muggle. Había sido idea de uno de los instructores más veteranos, teniendo como premisa principal endurecerlos. No tenían ninguna de las comodidades de las mágicas. James pensó con hastío que ni siquiera podían pararse en aquella cosa, tenían que salir gateando.

De pronto, James supo que algo no andaba bien. Afuera de la tienda se escuchaban pasos apurados, que aplastaban las agujas de los pinos del bosque esparcidas por la tierra salpicada de nieve. Se sentó con rapidez y despertó a sus compañeros con una sacudida, quedándose quieto y alerta.

- Levántate, Steve – susurró el pelirrojo agudizando el oído.

James tomó su varita y se arrodilló sobre su bolsa de dormir.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Louis levantando la cabeza.

James puso su dedo índice sobre su boca, mientras se colocaba los anteojos con rapidez. Observó cómo Steve y Louis tomaban sus varitas de la misma manera que él y se quedaban quietos a su lado.

Un destello rojo iluminó la tienda de repente.

- Algo anda mal – dijo Steve entornando sus ojos castaños en la oscuridad.

Los tres se miraron de a intervalos, comprendiendo en ese instante lo que harían a continuación. Con un hechizo no verbal, Steve abrió el cierre de la tienda, y salieron despedidos de un salto hacia afuera, cubriéndose con árboles para poder evaluar lo que ocurría.

Más allá, a unos cuántos metros de ellos, pudieron divisar a un grupo de no más de seis personas peleando en la oscuridad; de cuyas varitas se disparaban maldiciones y hechizos sin cesar.

- Tenemos que ir – dijo Louis amagando a salir corriendo en dirección a la batalla que se estaba disputando.

- Quédate quieto – James clavó la mirada en su primo, quien se detuvo apretando los puños. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera continuar, un hormigueo molesto le recorrió la espalda.

James se giró instando a los otros dos a hacer lo mismo. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando notó que estaban rodeados por cuatro personas que habían surgido de la espesura de bosque, y ahora los apuntaban con las puntas de sus varitas resplandecientes. Podían ver el brillo en los ojos debajo de las capas oscuras que estaban usando. Se habían detenido a mirarlos, puesto que ninguno había hecho un ademán para atacarlos. No aún.

- ¿Los despertamos? – dijo una voz chillona con sorna a la izquierda de James.

James sintió cómo su estómago se sacudía, amenazando con despedir la cena de la noche anterior.

- Lamentamos interrumpir su acampada, niños – dijo otra voz con lentitud. Se trataba de una mujer, pero no podía identificarla gracias a la escasa luz.

- Es increíble cómo les hacen jugar a los aurors hoy en día – dijo la primera voz que había hablado, provocando la risa del resto. – Pero órdenes, son órdenes.

Antes de que terminaran de conjurar sus hechizos, los tres soltaron al unísono, y en una voz lo suficientemente alta como para despertar al resto del campamento, "_¡Protego!_". Los cuatro rayos de luz dorada se estrellaron contra los resplandecientes escudos. James pudo escuchar pasos resguardados detrás de él y no pudo sino rogar, que fueran amigos.

-¡Ahora!– exclamó Steve a los otros dos, poniéndose en guardia y aprovechando que habían levantado sus hechizos. – ¡_Desmaius_! – soltaron los tres al unísono, pudiendo derribar, al menos por unos instantes, a tres de los cuatro que estaban junto a ellos.

Otro encantamiento aturdidor se unió a los de ellos, impactando contra el escudo que había podido conjurar la cuarta persona presente. James vio a June, poniéndose de pie junto a ellos, pareciendo algo aturdida.

- Allí están Drew y Lupin – dijo agitada. – Mi tienda estaba cerca, ya hemos despertado a todos, pero estamos rodeados.

James trató de divisar el campamento base, ubicado a al menos un kilómetro de donde estaban parados, y sólo pudo ver una enorme bola de fuego. Alrededor de ellos se estaba abriendo la pelea y la oscuridad no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo podían ver los ataques, pero no a quiénes pertenecían.

- Así es – bramó la persona que quedaba de pie. – Somos más que ustedes.

- Sí, pero al parecer, son más imbéciles – soltó una voz a espaldas del atacante, quien cuando se giró recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula que resonó en todo el lugar, al igual que el duro golpe de su cuerpo contra el piso, luego de caer inconsciente. Charlie se dejó ver y suspiró. – Estamos rodeados, manténganse juntos y… no dejen que los maten.

El auror se enfiló hacia la base, que ardía entre nubes de humo espeso. Cuando había podido hacer un metro, se giró dudando y corrió hacia June, que había quedado con la boca abierta. Cuando llegó frente a la chica, enmarcó su rostro entre sus grandes manos y miró hacia abajo.

- Por favor, cuídate – le dijo antes de estampar un fuerte beso en sus labios y salir corriendo nuevamente.

June lo siguió con la mirada llena de preocupación. James pudo notar que tenía la varita tan apretada en su mano izquierda, que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos bajo el resplandor de la luna.

La chica miró a James, que evaluaba hacia dónde ir y pensaba que si su suerte seguía en esos términos, terminaría muerto antes de su vigésimo cumpleaños.

- Yo iré hacia allá – dijo Louis señalando donde June había indicado que estaban los instructores. Con la varita en alto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando ataques lanzados hacia él, que se había hecho más visible por meterse en la línea de fuego.

- ¡Corran! – exclamó James antes de que un par de hechizos impactaran contra los árboles que los cubrían.

Las figuras encapuchadas iban apareciendo a los lados del grupo, quiénes habían decidido disuadirlos en base a los ataques aprendidos en clase. James pudo ver cómo Steve tomaba a June del brazo y la arrastraba detrás de sí, para luego refugiarse detrás de unos espesos arbustos. Un encapuchado surgió junto a James y lo tomó del cuello antes de que él pudiera notar su presencia.

- El hijo de Potter – susurró el hombre, ahogando al pelirrojo con un aliento fétido y denso. – Vaya que sí tengo suerte.

* * *

Ted Lupin se había llevado una sorpresa enorme cuando habían sido abatidos por aquel grupo de personas. De inmediato, habían impuesto una defensa, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos el fuego se había extendido a lo largo del campamento. El metamorfomago estaba realmente nervioso.

Recordó con algo de pena la promesa que le había hecho a su esposa, Victoire, referida más que a nada a no ponerse en peligro. Era un Auror, era inevitable estar en peligro –aunque las cosas fueran mucho más tranquilas que cuando Voldemor estaba cerca-. Lo mataría, su esposa lo mataría. Creía que ella iba a reponerse luego del embarazo, tranquilizarse por así decirlo, pero no. Todos los miedos adquiridos durante la gestación de su hija, Amy, seguían igual de apostados.

- _¡Desmaius! _– exclamó una voz que a Ted se le hizo demasiado familiar.

Miró a Louis con los ojos desorbitados luego de que este derribara a uno de los cuatro que quedaban de pie, poniéndolos ahora en igual de condiciones. Mientras Drew peleaba con uno, mano a mano, ellos tomaron sus lugares comenzando con un duelo que iba demasiado rápido para ser bueno. Ted no podía quitar sus ojos del hermano pequeño de su esposa. Si le ocurría algo a Louis, ¿qué haría? Louis era un hombre, pero no podía no sentirse responsable de su bienestar. Su esposa y su cuñada tenían una gran debilidad por él… no podía imaginar que algo malo le ocurriese.

- ¡Vete, Louis! – exclamó el metamorfomago esquivando una maldición que le había pasado demasiado cerca.

- ¿Por qué me iría? – dijo el pelirrojo, desviando su mirada hacia Drew, que parecía estar absorta en su propia pelea.

Sólo hizo falta un comentario para que al hijo de Bill y Fleur se le helara la sangre. "Ve a buscar a Potter". Eso era todo lo que le había escuchado decir al que peleaba con Ted, que se había girado hacia el que era su oponente.

Habían logrado reducirlos, pensó Louis con la mente entumecida por los ruidos ensordecedores y los gritos que seguro sobrepasaban los límites de aquel bosque. El hijo de Bill y Fleur estaba desesperado. Se sentía culpable, temeroso por lo que pudiera pasarle a James. Él los había dejado solos, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? El pinchazo de culpa se hizo aún mayor cuando supo que, en parte, había sido para demostrarle a Drew Harrison que no era un imbécil. ¿Que no era un imbécil? ¡Era un completo idiota! James podía defenderse solo, estaba seguro, pero ¡eran buenos! Lamentó tener que admitir aquello, mientras se secaba el sudor que le bañaba la frente con una de sus mangas.

No lo vio venir, creía que podía haber salido de alguno de los costados. El ruido de su nariz rompiéndose y el dolor punzante, lo tomaron de sorpresa. Sintió la helada humedad del suelo bajo su espalda. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con dificultad, pero sólo veía haces de luz y sombras a unos cuántos pasos de él.

- ¡Louis! – clamó la voz de Ted. - _¡Desmaius! _– volvió a escuchar a su cuñado viendo, a continuación, cómo una figura se elevaba entre los rayos de luz y desaparecía con la misma rapidez.

Quiso decirle a Ted que estaba bien, pero no estaba seguro de poder encontrar las palabras necesarias. Aún no. Tembloroso, con el sabor metálico de la sangre inundando su boca, casi ahogado, se puso de pie como pudo. Fue capaz de sentirse afortunado de poder divisar su varita apretada entre los dedos, como si al momento del impacto, inconscientemente hubiera sabido que sólo eso lo mantendría con vida. Ya no veía sombras, sólo estaba muy atontado y dolorido. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la boca, como si todos sus dientes hubieran sido arrancados de cuajo.

- ¡Ve a buscar a James, Ted! – exclamó Louis sintiendo náuseas. - ¡Vayan a buscar a James, maldita sea!

Ted Lupin y Drew Harrison se pararon delante de él, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué harían con él? Era completamente visible que Louis no resistiría más que eso. Tenía la cara destrozada luego de que uno de los encapuchados, que había quedado agazapado en las sombras, le arrojara una gruesa rama directo a la cabeza.

Drew Harrison fijó su mirada en el rostro de Louis, que la miraba de manera desafiante. La mente de la auror estaba trabajando rápidamente. Si quisiera sanarle alguna de las heridas, no sabía por donde empezar. Lo único visible, sin sangre, era uno de los ojos azules del Weasley; mientras que el resto, era lamentable. De su nariz, que ya había adquirido una forma muy extraña, no paraba de salir sangre a borbotones.

Pero aún así estaba sorprendida. A pesar de que él estaba cubierto de sangre y sudor, sus ojos echaban fuego. Como si fuera más que obvio que tendrían que encontrar a James Potter o él mismo les arrancaría las placas de sus túnicas.

Ted se echó a correr en dirección al grueso de la pelea, esperando ver al hijo de su padrino.

Los dos restantes, por otro lado, se quedaron donde estaban. Drew aún evaluándolo; Louis debatiéndose consigo mismo.

- Fui un idiota – masculló Louis para luego escupir sangre en el piso. – Toma eso a modo de disculpas – agregó al ver que Drew alzaba las cejas. – Luego te pediré perdón de una manera más…

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio de repente. Levantó una de sus manos tratando de escuchar mejor, pero haciéndole caso a sus instintos y no a su cabeza, tomó a la Auror por sus hombros, arrojándola al piso con él encima.

Una roca del tamaño de la barriga de Hagrid pasó silbando por encima de ellos, que habían quedado tendidos sobre el suelo desnudo y helado, sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver.

- Sabía que el zumbido no provenía de mi cabeza – dijo Louis poniéndose de pie con el estómago revuelto y la cabeza retumbándole dolorosamente.

- Gracias por eso – musitó Drew con aspereza, sin saber qué decir en un momento así. Ella se había encargado de que Louis Weasley la pasara muy mal durante la misión, pero él la salvaba de ser aplastada por una roca. Bueno, era bastante lógico cuando se pensaba. – Vamos a buscar a Potter.

* * *

James reaccionó más rápido de lo que había esperado, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y dándole un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado sobre la oreja al hombre, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer de bruces al suelo.

- _¡Incarcerus! _– bramó el pelirrojo. De su varita salieron unas cuerdas gruesas y brillantes, apresando a su oponente. – No se detengan – soltó James continuando con paso apurado hacia donde había podido ver al resto de sus compañeros.

Los pasos poco cuidadosos y los gritos de la batalla, resonaban por doquier. June derribó a otro de los encapuchados que peleaba contra Carl Duff, con quien habían tenido muchos problemas el primer día de Academia. El rubio se giró, conmocionado, y balbuceó un agradecimiento por lo bajo.

Corrieron en dirección al foco de la batalla, los cuatro. Un hechizo rozó el costado de la cabeza de Steve, quien ahogó un grito de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo James a su compañero, que gemía de dolor tapándose la oreja con la mano que tenía libre.

- Creo que me volaron la punta de la oreja – soltó el chico resoplando. – Dividámonos, allí tienen problemas – agregó, señalando con la cabeza dos grandes focos de pelea.

- Yo iré con Duff – soltó James. – Tengan cuidado.

Dispararon en todas direcciones disuadiendo a los que los tenían en la mira. James corrió adelante, con Carl Duff pisándole los talones. Estaba bien, pensó el pelirrojo en cuanto a su compañero, le cubría la espalda con bastante eficacia.

- ¡Agáchate! – exclamó Duff. James lo obedeció de inmediato. - ¡_Desm…_!

Antes de que su compañero pudiera terminar la frase, cayó derribado por dos rayos de luz. James se quedó entre las agujas de pino y la tierra, sin poder moverse. En ese momento era un blanco muy fácil. Estiró su brazo por encima de su cabeza, divisando la sombra que comenzaba a acercarse.

- ¡_Reducto_! – gritó la voz de Louis, disparando al atacante hacia un árbol a sus espaldas. Nunca podrían olvidarse del sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose contra el viejo pino.

A James se le heló la sangre al ver el rostro de su primo, iluminado débilmente por la tienda que ardía a pocos metros de ellos. Estaba completamente desfigurado. Tenía la nariz estallada y cubierta de sangre, en un ángulo muy curioso; uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado por un golpe y tenía sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Qué…? – comenzó diciendo James.

- No tiene importancia – balbuceó su primo. – Escóndete, creo que te buscan a ti – agregó con la voz crispada de preocupación. – ¡Vete! – exclamó por último agitando su varita.

Louis parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y precisos. Los dos que habían aparecido la tenían bastante difícil. James se apostó a su lado y comenzó a batirse a duelo junto a su primo, quien lo miró más alterado que antes.

- ¡Vete, idiota! – gritó el hijo de Bill y Fleur, más temible que nunca por su apariencia.

- No – masculló James, alzando un escudo para protegerse de su contrincante. - ¡_Diffindo_! – gritó el pelirrojo. Soltó una maldición cuando el otro lo esquivó.

- Eres un mald…

La voz de Louis se extinguió. James se giró a su primo con los ojos como platos, luego de poder ver la pequeña llama violeta que había atravesado su pecho. Louis se había quedado mirando al vacío sin ver en realidad; con la sangre aún brotando de su nariz y boca cubriendo su barbilla y el cuello de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta. Con un ruido sordo cayó al suelo en el momento que cerraba sus ojos.

- ¡Louis! – exclamó James manteniendo su varita en alto, golpeando a su primo con uno de sus pies, esperando que se moviera por lo menos. Nada ocurrió.

El pelirrojo lo miró con terror. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. No podía estar muerto, se repitió hasta el hartazgo en algunos segundos.

Las orejas y los ojos le ardían; y otra vez, habían vuelto las náuseas. Se giró hacia los dos que los estaban atacando que, en ese momento, lo observaban con cierto regodeo. Con un movimiento rápido de varita derribó a uno, y miró al que había herido a Louis, sin apartarse un centímetro de su cuerpo desvanecido.

- ¡Potter! – gritó el encapuchado. – Quizás viva… - siseó con una risita.

El miedo le atenazaba las entrañas y un incesante hormigueo en sus manos, lo ponía más y más nervioso. La batalla no daba tregua, pensó cuando vio que el fuego seguía allí. Miró al que estaba frente a él con la varita alta.

- ¿No saludas a los viejos amigos acaso? – volvió a decir aquel sujeto.

Fue en ese momento, como si hubiera sido bañado en agua fría, que lo supo. Era _él_.

- ¡Maldito infeliz! – exclamó James, sintiendo que aquel grito provenía de lo más profundo de su pecho y que había sonado como un rugido. - _¡Diffindo!_

Udyat pudo esquivar el ataque con soltura, y se giró nuevamente hacia él riéndose con sorna.

- Deberías haber visto tu rostro – soltó entre risas. - ¡Qué muchacho tan valiente! – agregó sin dejar de reír. - ¿Cómo está tu amiga Fisher?

James sintió el impulso de salir corriendo hacia él y molerle la cara a golpes, sin embargo levantó su varita y soltó una seguidilla de ataques, que lo hicieron enfurecer aún más cuando vio cómo el otro los esquivaba como si estuviese bailando.

- ¡Tranquilo! – bramó Udyat con suma paciencia. – Desde la ira no lograrás nada, créeme. Disfrútalo – hizo una pausa muy corta antes de continuar. - _¡Sectumsempra!_

James sabía de qué maldición se trataba. Con dificultad se giró hacia su izquierda, logrando esquivarlo. Sentía los músculos de las piernas endurecidos.

- _¡Petrifficus Totallus! _– exclamó James sin dejar de moverse.

- ¿Piensas derribarme con eso? – rió Udyat sin bajar su varita. - _¡Crucio!_

James pudo esquivar la maldición imperdonable, pero trastabilló, cosa que su oponente aprovechó. Los ojos se le cerraron de puro dolor. Sintió como la sangre inundaba el lado izquierdo de su cara y el ardor sobre su cabeza. Cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, creyéndose en manos de aquel desgraciado y muerto consecuentemente, pudo ver como varios hechizos llegaban hacia Udyat, que había levantado un escudo, no sin antes soltar un grito de dolor.

El pelirrojo se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie. No veía nada más que los destellos a su alrededor, puesto que sus anteojos se le habían caído y fuera a saber él dónde habían quedado. Se cubrió el ojo izquierdo, tratando de soportar el ardor que le producía la herida.

_Udyat_ se había ido, cojeando y tomándose el brazo. Cuando amagó a salir corriendo detrás de él dos aurors corpulentos pasaron junto a él casi derribándolo, corriendo como si de dos rayos de luz se tratasen.

Estaban corriendo detrás de _Udyat_. James deseó con todo su corazón que lo atraparan y que le concedieran unos minutos con él. Apretó los puños y tomó cuanto aire fuera posible casi rebasando su capacidad pulmonar. Ya no había ruido alrededor, sólo quejidos y gritos de frustración.

James notó cómo su cuerpo se iba aflojando lentamente. Seguía de pie. Junto a Louis. Los ojos castaños del primogénito de Harry y Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas, no era capaz de mirar a su primo. No podía concebir que Louis estuviera muerto; no se animaba a verificar aquello.

- ¡Potter!

Escuchó la voz de Drew Harrison, que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. James volvió su mirada hacia ella, que se había quedado detenida mirando al piso.

- ¿Weasley? – dijo la castaña arrodillándose sobre el cuerpo inerte del primo de James.

- Él… Él quiso protegerme – balbuceó James con la voz ronca. - ¿Está… está muerto?

El primogénito de Harry y Ginny sintió una súbita pérdida de calor corporal. Ya no veía con el ojo izquierdo. La calidez de la sangre bañándole la cara, le causaba asco. No imaginaba que él pudiera estar tan mal cómo su primo.

- No, está vivo – susurró Drew soltando un largo suspiro. - ¡Está vivo! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo si queremos que siga así!

Uno de los Aurors más veteranos que acompañaban en la misión, se acercó llevando consigo un sucio gorro de lana.

- El traslador hacia San Mungo. Se activa en un minuto – dijo con la voz calma. – Lleva a estos dos, Harrison. Potter necesitará que le vean ese corte en la cabeza. Y que vengan aquí todos los sanadores puedas traer.

Drew vio que James estaba estaqueado en el piso. Paralizado. La instructora de Ocultación y Disfraces lo tomó fuertemente de la mano, tirándolo hacia abajo, enganchada a uno de los brazos de Louis y al traslador.

Lo último que pudo recordar James era la sensación de sus órganos voltearse cuando viajaban mediante el traslador y al grupo de sanadores corriendo hacia ellos. Lo único que importaba era que Louis siguiera vivo. El resto de las cosas, ya pasarían.

* * *

_Gracias por llegar acá._

_Como dije antes, voy a ponerme a trabajar en el próximo, así que nos estamos leyendo. _

_Saludos._

_Sofi _


	17. Chapter 17

_¡Hola otra vez! Primeramente quiero pedirles disculpas a los que leen este fic. El capítulo estuvo listo el 14 de septiembre, día que me mandé la... estupidez más grande de todas. La cuestión es que perdí todo. Capítulos guardados, borradores, borradores que nunca iban a ver la luz, borradores de historias independientes y muchísimas cosas más por las que me sigo lamentando, a pesar de que ya pasó. Gracias a unas cuántas personas, recuperé una parte del capítulo diecisiete. El problema es que había sufrido una serie de modificaciones que me habían gustado mucho y estuve más de un mes tratando de modificarlo para tener los mismos resultados. Nunca quedó igual, hay partes que no volví a escribir y que van a estar el capítulo siguiente (este capítulo debería ser más largo de lo que es, pero para no seguir dilatando la actualización, decidí que lo mejor sería que quedara para el siguiente). Más allá de todo, quedé conforme y acá se los dejo. _

_Quiero agradecerles los reviews. Contesté los que tenían el usuario, siempre lo hago. Y quiero que sepan que no voy a abandonar el fic :)_

_Otra vez les pido disculpas y gracias por seguir leyendo._

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

Aquel lugar en la casa era oscuro y húmedo. Era un asqueroso agujero con paredes de piedra y manchas oscuras en el piso de cemento alisado. La caldera bullía furiosamente, aunque allí no llegaba la calefacción. Pero sin dudas, era un lugar en el que podía hacer y deshacer las cosas según su propósito.

Nadie lo interrumpía, eso sin contar a las numerosas ratas que, desprevenidas y ajenas al peligro que las circundaba, salían de la oscuridad encontrando una inminente y repentina muerte. Porque _él _siempre estaba alerta.

El día aún no había caído y la hostilidad del invierno se acrecentaba a medida que pasaban las horas. Pero el dolor de sus manos y pies congelados, no hacía otra cosa que darle fuerzas para continuar. No sabían con quién se estaban metiendo, pensó con furia mientras trataba de vendarse el brazo izquierdo lo mejor que podía. Ya había cortado la sangre, que había comenzado a emerger cuando uno de esos aurors inútiles había conseguido darle. Pura suerte, se repitió para sus adentros. Otra vez habían tenido suerte. El que lo hirieran, no estaba en sus planes.

Con las manos temblorosas y lastimadas, tomó un cigarrillo del paquete arrugado dentro de su túnica y lo encendió rápidamente, dejando que el humo lo atravesara por completo.

- Malditos – dijo en voz alta, en un tono que no podía reconocer como propio.

Estaba seguro que había perdido mucha sangre. Eso. Tenía que ser por eso que estaba sudoroso e inquieto. Le convenía comer algo rápido y lleno de azúcar y meterse a la cama cuanto antes. Ellos no se darían cuenta desde luego. Nadie había notado cómo se había escabullido en medio de la noche. No podrían acusarlo jamás. Había tenido mucho cuidado.

Se acercó resueltamente a la caldera, abrió la tapa de hierro que dejaba ver el fuego dentro de ella. Ese fuego que ardía tan rápido y tan furiosamente como él. Lo contempló unos minutos, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquella hipnotizante maravilla; y, considerando que era lo bastante peligroso quedarse allí a esas horas, tiró todos los trapos que había usado para limpiarse dentro de ella. Aquello que ardía ahora era su sangre; se fundía con el fuego.

Esa situación era como un veneno que corría rápidamente por su torrente sanguíneo. Un veneno mortífero… letal que lo consumía lenta y dolorosamente. Y, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el antídoto, ellos se lo arrebataban y lo movían unos centímetros lejos de él. Sólo lograban enfurecerlo más y más a medida que pasaban los días y sus intentos de acabar con ellos seguían fallando. Sólo lograrían que afinara su puntería y dejara de ser misericordioso.

- Fue suerte – siguió repitiendo a medida que salía de aquel sótano y se internaba en la oscuridad de los corredores de aquella construcción. – Malditos. Fue suerte.

Lentamente llegó a su ala. Con un ligero movimiento de su varita, abrió la cerradura, que había soltado un chasquido y se adentró. Nadie tenía permitido entrar allí. Ni siquiera para hacer la limpieza. Ésa era la razón por la que en todos los espacios libres podían verse ceniceros repletos de colillas y libros marcados en cada rincón. Todo tenía un propósito en aquel lugar, así como su misma existencia.

Se deshizo de su túnica, camino al baño, y del resto de la ropa cuando abrió la ducha. Sólo se miró unos instantes en el espejo. Sabía que el Señor Tenebroso estaría más que enojado con él Porque se había dejado lastimar. No habían ido a matar a nadie a aquella misión, pero lo habían herido. Y él sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar en la lluvia de agua tibia que, por culpa de sus extremidades heladas, parecería hervida. Pero era un dolor que tenía que soportar hasta que su cuerpo se templara.

Sólo se había puesto un hechizo impermeabilizante sobre el brazo herido y se mordió el interior de las mejillas cuando este le tiró gracias a un mal movimiento.

Para el próximo golpe necesitaba tiempo. Aunque se reservaría lo mejor para el final. El final para ellos desde luego, para _él _sólo era el principio.

_Udyat_ rió entre dientes mientras se secaba con cuidado, utilizando una fresca toalla que olía a lavanda. Ya estaba trabajando en ése último trabajo que los desbarataría. Los desvastaría además.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta que unía el baño con su habitación. Tomó la varita, que había dejado sobre un armario, y con una enérgica floritura limpió el contenido de los ceniceros y lo desparramado por el suelo. Antes de abrir la ventana, para que la peste del tabaco saliera, se pasó por la cabeza una gruesa camiseta de algodón.

Si quería tener éxito, debía hacer algunos cambios.

* * *

Todos los que trabajaban en San Mungo podían coincidir en el hecho de que la noche anterior había sido un infierno. Cuando ya había amanecido, los medimagos y encargados de recepcionar a los pacientes respiraron mucho más tranquilos, luego del incidente en el entrenamiento de los aspirantes a Aurors.

Todavía quedaban algunos grupos de personas tratando de obtener alguna información al respecto; las recepcionistas, que se consideraban demasiado viejas y demasiado cansadas para tanto traqueteo, los ignoraban a sabiendas que se trataba de curiosos, pacientes desorientados y algún periodista infiltrado. Las órdenes del Departamento de Aurors, además, habían sido concretas: nadie pasaba más allá de la recepción sin acreditar su identidad. Los heridos en el ataque estaban en la cuarta planta, separados del resto de los pacientes de San Mungo, para así evitar inconvenientes.

Caminando entre la gente, podía verse a una ofuscada auror de cabello castaño. Drew Harrison caminaba entre los familiares ubicados en el amplio corredor de la cuarta planta. Vestía el uniforme de aurors, lo que sumado a su expresión, la hacía ver mucho más temible.

La suela de sus borceguíes negros chocaba duramente contra el piso impecable del hospital mágico, que apestaba a antiséptico. Estaba hecha una furia y no era para menos, _Udyat _se les había escapado una vez más. Por los pelos, pero aún así le habían perdido el rastro. Eso sumado a que muchos de sus estudiantes estaban heridos y desanimados por lo acontecido. Les habían pateado el trasero en su primera misión, fuera de entrenamiento o no.

Los corredores de San Mungo estaban repletos. Era una suerte que ninguno de los suyos hubiera muerto, sino la imagen sería más triste aún. Los grupos de personas que salpicaban el lugar la iban saludando discretamente a medida que seguía su camino. Al final del corredor, junto a una expendedora de café, pudo divisar a Charlie Simmons charlando con una medimaga pelirroja, vestida con la típica túnica verde lima del hospital mágico.

Drew se acercó con decisión y saludó con la cabeza a ambos.

- Drew – dijo Charlie sonriendo. Aún tenía marcas de arañazos en su rostro y llevaba el brazo izquierdo sujeto por un cabestrillo. – La cara está incluida con el uniforme, ¿verdad? – bromeó mientras metía un par de knuts con su mano derecha en la máquina de café y esperaba que el vaso de papel que ésta había expelido se llenara del oscuro brebaje. – Esto es algo que los magos fueron inteligentes al adoptar. – señaló tomando el vaso para pasárselo a Drew con mucho cuidado. – Pareces necesitarlo. Ella es Molly Weasley, fuimos juntos a Hogwarts y es una gran amiga.

- Hola – saludó la joven medimaga con una breve sonrisa.

La auror pudo notar que la pelirroja tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de sueño y llanto.

- Hola – respondió Drew de la misma manera. - ¿Cómo están tus primos?

- James está listo para irse a casa. El corte en la cabeza si bien fue profundo, no era nada que no pudiéramos solucionar con un par de ungüentos y pociones – comenzó explicando relajada y de la manera más profesional posible. – Le quedará una mínima marca. Aunque es una suerte que no perdiera el ojo, unos centímetros más abajo y no hubiéramos podido hacer nada – concluyó suspirando, mientras se llevaba a la boca una lata de Coca-Cola.

Drew sabía que la herida del mayor de los hijos de Harry Potter, no era de mucha gravedad. Lo había visto. Aunque en ese momento, también había visto a Louis Weasley y él sí estaba mal. La auror aguardó por unos segundos antes de que Molly Weasley continuara, refrenándose de preguntarle qué había pasado con el rompe maldiciones.

- Louis es otro caso – continuó la pelirroja con un tinte de pesar en su voz. – Está estable. Es todo por lo que podemos estar agradecidos. Sus huesos están terminando de sanar y está recuperando las piezas dentales que perdió, lo mantenemos dormido porque es muy doloroso – añadió Molly mirando a la auror con sus ojos castaños. – El hechizo que recibió es muy extraño… No se parece a nada que yo haya visto antes.

- ¿Se recuperará? – dijo la auror lentamente.

- Sí, Louis es un cabeza dura y sobrevivirá a esto – dijo la medimaga con entusiasmo. – Afectó a su corazón, pero por la noche recuperó el ritmo cardíaco normal. Cuando tú lo trajiste tenía apenas signos vitales – tomó la mano de Drew que se había quedado de piedra y añadió – Muchas gracias por eso.

- No es nada… - consiguió balbucear Drew aún con la cabeza embotada.

- Déjala, sólo dirá que estaba haciendo su trabajo y hará uso de una modestia desagradable – dijo Charlie haciéndose notar nuevamente. – Noir quiere hablar con nosotros.

El auror que hacía poco se había incorporado al Departamento de Aurors Británico había permanecido en el área de investigaciones en los diferentes escenarios donde había atacado _Udyat_. Desde que se habían trasladado desde Nueva Orléans, él y su esposa, Lisa Turpin, habían viajado a Escocia e investigado en detalle Londres y sus proximidades. Charlie pensaba que a Vincent Noir no se le podía hacer muy difícil sacar información, el auror con ascendencia cajún tenía un aspecto temible.

Luego de despedirse de Molly Weasley, los dos aurors siguieron su camino hacia el otro extremo del cuarto piso.

Al llegar, Charlie golpeó una estrecha puerta de madera con los nudillos, y esperaron hasta que se oyó desde el otro lado la orden de que pasaran.

Sin dudas se trataba de un cuarto que usaban de depósito en San Mungo. Era muy pequeño, de no más de tres metros cuadrados. A uno de los lados de la puerta, había una pila de sillas desplegables y varias cajas selladas.

Drew cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se giró hacia el auror más veterano de los tres, a la espera de comenzar con aquella reunión. La joven auror esperaba lo peor, quizás los enviarían a patrullar Hogsmeade por los errores cometidos en la misión de entrenamiento. Respiró profundo mientras su interior temblaba y recorrió con su mirada a Vincent Noir, quien escribía con rapidez un pergamino, inclinado hacia delante sobre una pequeña mesa desplegable de fórmica en el lado opuesto a la entrada.

El auror era corpulento y vestía, tal como June, el uniforme con el escudo del Departamento de Aurors. Sin embargo estaba lejos de parecer prolijo y estricto, tal como eran caracterizados los aurors o los policías muggles. Cuando levantó la cabeza, dejó ver su cuadrada mandíbula cubierta de barba incipiente; debajo de su nariz tenía un bigote espeso, cuyos extremos estaban enroscados hacia arriba, dándole un aspecto gracioso. El hombre clavó sus ojos oscuros en ellos y sonrió, pasándose una mano por su calva cabeza.

Vincent Noir, tomó la varita que estaba ubicada junto a su mano, la alzó unos centímetros y con una suave floritura levitó dos de las sillas plegables, que se abrieron con suavidad al tocar el suelo impoluto.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó el hombre con un marcado acento francés. – _¡Allez! _Siéntense, por favor. – añadió haciendo una pila con los pergaminos desparramados en la pequeña mesa. – ¿Por qué creen que mandé a llamarlos?

Charlie y Drew negaron con la cabeza, a pesar de que ambos temían lo mismo.

- ¿Nos quiere desafectar de nuestras actividades? – se aventuró Drew con la mayor seguridad posible.

- ¡Claro que no, _cher_! – rió el hombre mientras enroscaba el extremo derecho de su bigote con su pulgar e índice. – Empecemos desde el principio. Estamos teniendo problemas y no podemos explicarnos qué está ocurriendo, parece una broma de mal gusto, una campaña de desprestigio contra el Departamento o el Ministerio mismo. Anoche todos pudimos ver lo que ocurrió, la cantidad de gente que este personaje está manejando…

- Cincuenta personas – dijo Charlie apesadumbrado. – Quizás un poco más.

- Exacto, y pudimos atrapar una cuarta parte de esa cantidad. – continuó el auror con el ceño fruncido. – El problema es que no sueltan palabra.

- Veritaserum – gruñó Charlie.

- Está prohibido y más para nosotros – dijo Noir con lentitud. – Todos aseguran que su líder era un hombre que fue derrocado por este _Udyat_. No saben quién es, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sepan por qué lo siguen. Todo indica que es una persona influyente y con contactos que nos desfavorecen.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Drew visiblemente confundida.

- Que El Profeta publicó un extenso artículo de lo sucedido. Con detalles explícitos – dijo el auror Noir inclinándose hacia delante. – Ninguno de nosotros habló. El Departamento se mantuvo en silencio, trabajando sobre lo sucedido y Harry iba a ser el que hablara del tema cuando las pesquisas hubieran terminado.

- Ellos informaron del ataque – susurró Drew estupefacta.

- Exacto y aprovecharon para echarnos tierra – continuó Noir. – La opción número dos es que tengamos una rata entre nosotros.

- Pueden ser las dos – dijo Charlie con seriedad.

- Claro – Noir alzó los hombros, visiblemente fastidiado. – Para descubrirlo, tenemos que entender a _Udyat_ y sus seguidores. Ellos hablan de venganza, pero hay algo detrás de todo esto, que es la razón más común de esta clase de levantamientos…

- Poder – concluyó Drew seriamente.

- Exacto, _cher_ – dijo Noir dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la joven. – _Él _está herido. Estamos patrullando la entrada de este lugar y monitoreando quiénes vienen y por qué…

A Drew aquello le parecía sensato, pero no era un error que _él_ iba a cometer. No iría a San Mungo ni a ninguno de los centros médicos mágicos británicos. _Udyat_ estaba instruido y completamente loco, seguramente trataría de curarse a sí mismo o tendría a su lado gente capacitada para hacerlo.

- La muestra que tomamos de su sangre, luego que huyó, coincide con la de la colilla del hotel escocés – prosiguió Noir. – Pero no tenemos registros de él. Es como si nunca se hubiera hecho un chequeo siquiera.

- ¿Hijo de muggles? – preguntó Charlie con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Cómo dices? – inquirió el auror veterano con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Yo soy hijo de muggles y mis padres me llevaban a hospitales muggles cuando enfermaba o me lastimaba – explicó el joven auror, pasándose la mano derecha sobre la barba incipiente. – Cuando crecí, entré en el Departamento y aprendí qué pociones tomar o qué usar en esos casos…

- _Udyat_ puede ser hijo de muggles y pudo haber estado evitando los hospitales mágicos por la simple razón de que quedan registros y muestras de todo el que ingresa aquí – concluyó Drew mirando a Charlie con incredulidad y sintiéndose estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes.

Sin quitar la expresión satisfecha de su rostro, Vincent Noir se estiró sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, provocando que esta crujiera peligrosamente. Se volvió a los dos que seguían tratando de atar cabos y los silenció levantando una de sus grandes manos.

- Ésta – los señaló sin dejar de sonreír. – es la razón por la que los quiero en mi equipo. Nos reuniremos a partir de esta noche a las ocho en punto – les extendió unos pedazos de pergamino cuidadosamente doblados. – Esa es la dirección, memorícenla y destruyan la nota.

En una caligrafía apurada y desgreñada, sólo había una frase escrita.

_La casa de Harry Potter se encuentra en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place._

No muy lejos de ahí, al otro lado de la cuarta planta, Dominique Weasley cambió de posición por enésima vez desde que había llegado. Esta vez la pelirroja había optado por sostenerse la cabeza inclinándose levemente hacia delante, mientras sus brazos estaban recargados sobre sus piernas. Estaba incómoda y molesta, pero aún así no era del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Una noche en velas, el estómago vacío y el miedo atenazante habían bastado para que se sumiera en aquel estado. Un punto favorable era que no escuchaba el bullicio de sus alrededores, salvo que se propusiera hacerlo.

La imagen de aquel corredor era como el de una antigua película muda. Las personas pasaban por delante de ella; algunas apuradas y erráticamente, otras con el paso lento y pesado gracias al cansancio.

Su mente vagaba inconclusamente, saltando de un pensamiento a otro sin poder finalizarlos. Había pasado la noche despierta y alerta a la espera de novedades acerca de su hermano. Los pronósticos eran buenos, desde luego, Louis se estaba recuperando rápido dentro de lo que era posible y todos esperaban lo mejor de aquello. Ella seguía viendo la situación desde la perspectiva de un familiar enormemente preocupado; y, hasta que no viera a su hermano correr detrás de la primera falda que se le cruzara por delante, no estaría tranquila.

La pelirroja se inclinó hacia delante, pudiendo sólo divisar las piernas de la gente en aquel corredor. No había nada que deseara más en ese momento que una ducha caliente y una cama con sábanas limpias y frescas. La profesora de Transformaciones de Hogwarts resopló sabiendo que debía ser realista y conformarse con una taza de café, por más que eso le doliera.

Miró hacia la puerta a su lado y volvió la vista al frente. En ese momento, un medimago realizaba pruebas en su hermano. Su madre estaba dentro, ella había preferido quedarse en el corredor; se sentía cobarde.

Louis estaba muy capacitado y estaba segura de que había sido un hueso difícil de roer, pero en cuanto se levantara de esa cama, le patearía el trasero por tratar de jugar al héroe.

Con ese pensamiento, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas, se sobresaltó cuando un par de largas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros gastados, se detuvieron delante de ella. Bajó la mirada al par de enormes borceguíes marrones y, de a poco, continuó el trayecto hasta el rostro de la persona. Aunque no necesitó llegar al final, para descubrir de quién se trataba.

Dominique dio un salto de su asiento y antes de que pudiera notarlo, su rostro estaba hundido en el pecho de Logan Whelan.

El profesor de Pociones dejó el vaso térmico que contenía café sobre una de las sillas, sin romper el contacto, y rodeó con los brazos a la pelirroja.

Ella no estaba segura en qué momento, la presencia de Logan se había convertido en un componente esencial. Era absolutamente necesaria. En ese instante, en el que el peculiar olor de aquel hombre la envolvía, toda la presión que había soportado la noche anterior se había desvanecido.

- ¿Cómo está tu hermano? – le preguntó Logan bajando la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. – No llores, estará bien.

¿Estaba llorando? Dominique soltó una risa de resignación y se enjugó las lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Está mejor – contestó la pelirroja volviendo a apoyar sus brazos sobre los de Logan. – Ahora lo están examinando. Sé que estará bien.

- Claro que lo estará – contestó el profesor con su acento característico. – Te traje café – agregó señalando con la cabeza el vaso térmico de medio litro. – Oh… espera – se metió las manos en los bolsillos y rebuscó en ellos hasta que sacó tres sobres de azúcar.

Dominique lo miró maravillada mientras le tendía los sobrecitos de papel con una mirada calmada y una sonrisa. No olvidaba donde estaba sin embargo; de no ser así, le habría echado los brazos al cuello en un segundo. Sólo eso habría bastado.

- Es sorprendente que no lo haya tirado – bromeó Logan con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras tomaba el vaso nuevamente y se lo daba a Dominique. – Supuse que no te habías movido de aquí y que lo necesitabas.

La pelirroja sonrió y tuvo que contener las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus ojos azules. Tomó con sus dos manos el vaso y le quitó la tapa plástica, llenándose con el aroma del humeante brebaje.

- Gracias – dijo Dominique con una sonrisa. – En serio… Muchas gracias.

- No hay por qué – respondió el hombre metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo de lana, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. – Mi intención era llevarte a desayunar. Sigue siéndolo.

Dominique le dio un trago al café, que se sintió como un golpe de energía, y negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo irme…

- En realidad sí puedes – la cortó la voz de Fleur mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación de Louis. – El domingo le dan el alta – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Logan observó cómo la pelirroja soltaba un suspiro entrecortado y caía sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada antes. Miró nervioso a la madre de su colega, quien seguía sonriendo, pero mirándolo a él esta vez.

- Fleur Weasley – dijo tendiéndole una mano, con un desvanecido, pero a su vez notable, acento francés.

- Logan Whelan, señora Weasley, yo…

- Oh, al fin nos conocemos – lo cortó dándole un breve abrazo que lo dejó de piedra. – ¿Quieres llevártela para que descanse?

- No me iré – refutó Dominique poniéndose de pie.

- Si quieres, no es algo que debas hacer, pero… Mi habitación en el Caldero Chorreante – empezó Logan balbuceante luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio. – Está cerca, yo no la usaré hoy… puedes quedarte con ella, ducharte y dormir un par de horas. Desde luego no es que tienes que hacerlo – añadió con nerviosismo. – Yo sólo… si quieres.

Dominique no pudo esconder una sonrisa ni evitar mirar a su madre, quien la estaba mirando con una ceja alzada.

- _Il est adorable_ – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- _N'est pas le moment, maman _– respondió la pelirroja dándole otro trago al té. – _Mais oui, il est adorable _– añadió mirando directamente a Logan, que la observaba con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Desvió la mirada hacia su madre nuevamente - ¿Quién vendrá?

- Tu padre. En unas horas – respondió Fleur con tranquilidad. – Louie despertará mañana por la mañana. Yo misma iré a descansar un rato, hija – dijo tocando el hombro de la pelirroja. – Vete con Logan.

Fleur se despidió de ambos y se alejó con tranquilidad. Antes de llegar al final del corredor, se volvió sobre sí misma.

- Oh, Logan – dijo a unos cuantos pasos de los dos. – Te esperamos en Navidad.

Dicho eso, se alejó dejándolos solos en el corredor de San Mungo.

Logan volvió a mirar a Dominique que sonreía débilmente mientras se ponía su abrigo. La pelirroja sin decir nada, lo tomó del brazo y ambos salieron caminando tranquilamente de San Mungo sin decir una palabra.

Una vez estuvieron afuera, el profesor de Pociones se detuvo y miró a su colega con los ojos entornados.

- Sí, ya les dije que pasabas las fiestas con nosotros – se adelantó Dominique con una sonrisa, ajustando sobre su cabeza un gorro de lana verde esmeralda a juego con su abrigo. – Y también… - comenzó volviéndolo a tomar del brazo – el tiempo corre. Recuerda lo que hablamos frente a la Casa de los Gritos.

Logan pensó que la decisión estaba tomada y que no hacían falta palabras para eso. Pero Dominique tenía razón y… sólo quedaban tres días para Navidad.

* * *

Maggie suspiró con pesar antes de enfocar nuevamente la vista al escritorio. Aquella mañana de jueves estaba pasando muy lentamente y, por desgracia, las pilas de papeleo no disminuían.

La pelirroja se quitó un mechón de la frente y tomó su taza de té con limón de manera casi autómata. Cuando el primer sorbo le inundó la boca, sintió ganas de escupir en una suerte de reflejo. Estaba helado. Tragó con dificultad y depositó nuevamente la taza sobre el escritorio, para luego tomar su varita y realizar unas florituras sobre el borde, calentando el líquido.

Desde que Hermione había salido de vacaciones, la persona con más autoridad que quedaba era muy amigo de Seth Burke. No era una sorpresa que a ella le pasaran todo el papeleo y que su compañero tomara el té con su jefe y realizara las escasas comunicaciones antes de las fiestas. Aunque era bueno mantenerse ocupada, había ciertas cosas en las que no quería pensar.

El día anterior había llegado Anna de Hogwarts y habían charlado bastante. Se alegraba mucho por su prima. Al fin había arreglado las cosas con Albus Potter. Una parte de sí se retorció por un segundo. James. No había ido a verla luego de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Eso era lo mejor, se repitió por enésima vez, mientras guardaba dos tercios de los pergaminos desparramados dentro de los ficheros de metal ubicados junto a la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

Maggie levantó las cejas sorprendida al ver que la puerta se abría y Fred Weasley ingresaba viéndose cansado.

- Qué sorpresa – lo saludó la chica con una sonrisa insegura. Cuando vio la expresión que traía el primo de los Potter frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Fred se sentó frente a ella y se debatió por unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Primero quiero decirte que todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el moreno abriéndose el abrigo de lana negro que llevaba puesto.

- Ya diciendo eso me asustas, ¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó Maggie palideciendo de repente mientras se le venían a la cabeza mil posibilidades.

- _Udyat_ – contestó Fred simplemente, haciendo una pausa, mientras a Maggie se le helaba la sangre con rapidez. – Mira… Es una suerte que no te hayas enterado antes, seguramente será porque no has salido de esta oficina en toda la mañana.

- Ve al grano – lo interrumpió Maggie, con el alma en los pies.

- Atacó en el campamento en el que estaban…

- ¿James? – soltó la pelirroja en un hilo de voz.

- Está herido, pero se recuperará – dijo resueltamente Fred sujetándose las manos. – ¡Maldita sea! Se salvó por un pelo – agregó angustiado.- Pero está bien… De verdad.

Maggie se quedó en silencio mientras los recuerdos afloraban en su mente. Primero el de sus padres, a quienes _Udyat_ había asesinado meses atrás. Sintió cómo el sudor frío cubría su espalda y el corazón le latía pesadamente.

- Maggie…

Fred la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Cuando levantó la mirada, los ojos de su amigo estaban clavados en los suyos.

- Estará bien – repitió el chico con fuerza. – Vine a decírtelo antes de que escucharas alguna otra versión de lo que ocurrió….

- ¿Dónde está? – pudo balbucear Maggie mientras todo a su alrededor se nublaba.

El chico, sentado frente a ella, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado. Como la pelirroja seguía sentada, se limitó a posar una mano en su hombro. Pudo ver cómo ella bajaba la cabeza y tomaba aire audiblemente.

- En San Mungo, pero se irá a casa en unas horas – respondió Fred. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo?

- Vamos – respondió la pelirroja, autómata.

En el momento en el que se puso de pie, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par. Fred se paró delante del escritorio de inmediato, con una expresión desafiante, mientras Seth Burke clavaba la mirada en la suya.

Reinaba un profundo silencio, a pesar de que el asistente de Hermione, había ido a decirles algo. Detrás de él, … , la recepcionista, le hacía señas a Maggie con un pesar absoluto en su rostro. Eso significaba que no había podido impedir que entrara y que el hombre había ido en busca de problemas.

Maggie miró disimuladamente a la pequeña y nerviosa rubia, mientras esta temblaba como un cachorro asustado junto al escritorio que le pertenecía en la recepción.

- ¿Quién es este payaso? – le preguntó Fred con una ceja alzada, sin dejar de mirar a Seth Burke, a pesar de que se dirigía a Maggie.

- Más respeto, Weasley – dijo el que recién había ingresado cruzándose de brazos. – No sé a dónde crees que vas, Maggie… Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos azules en los oscuros de Seth Burke, apretando los puños.

- Hace una semana que yo estoy haciendo el papeleo. Sola – empezó Maggie con lentitud. – Y cuando vuelva la señora Weasley verá que todo lo que se hizo, está escrito con mi caligrafía y, si llega a comprobar los horarios de entrada y salida, también notará que hice muchas horas extras estos días.

El hombre rió con tranquilidad, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su traje gris.

- Tengo más antigüedad que tú – contestó Seth Burke con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos, perfectos.

- Estoy teniendo un mal día – comentó Fred acercándose a él peligrosamente.

- ¿Por qué razón? – preguntó Burke con una media sonrisa, sin moverse de su lugar. - ¿Por qué tu primo está medio muerto en San Mungo?

El golpe resonó en toda la oficina. Maggie lo escuchaba a lo lejos una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle. Se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás de ella. Las palabras seguían retumbándole en la cabeza así como los latidos de su corazón se hacían más y más pesados.

Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, Fred estaba delante de ella en cuclillas y tomándole las manos.

- Se refiere a Louis, Maggie – dijo el chico de tez morena con firmeza. – Louis está mal. James está bien, como te dije. Vámonos.

Lo siguiente que recordaba la pelirroja, era que Fred la arrastraba por los ascensores del Ministerio, tratando de huir de allí antes de que la seguridad del lugar tomara represalias con él por golpear a un funcionario.

- ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Ese… ese…! – masculló Fred con enojo. - ¡Menudo desgraciado! ¿Cómo haces para tolerarlo?

- Tengo que… - respondió Maggie siguiéndolo entre la gente por las abarrotadas calles londinenses. – No sé si es una buena idea… Quiero verlo, pero… ¿y si él no quiere verme? – Se detuvo en un costado de la acera y esperó a Fred, que se volvía decididamente entre sus pasos. – Digo, si hubiera querido verme, lo hubiera hecho…

Fred miró al cielo con cansancio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve; y los adornos navideños y las luces de colores las inundaban haciendo parecer todo menos frío y rutinario.

Maggie tomó un gorro de lana azul marino del interior de su bolsillo y se lo calzó en la cabeza con rapidez, para luego frotarse las manos tratando de calentarlas en vano.

- No digas tonterías – dijo Fred luego de unos segundos.

- No son tonterías – respondió la pelirroja mirándose las manos ofuscada, para luego llevárselas a la boca y soplar aire caliente en ellas. – Si él hubiera querido hablar conmigo, lo hubiera hecho. Hace… poco más de un mes que no nos vemos. Desde esa noche y…

Fred esbozó una gran sonrisa sin quitar las manos de sus bolsillos.

- Ha estado masticando sus propios nudillos para no ir a verte, Maggie – dijo con simpleza. – Quiso darte espacio y sí, es un idiota, pero te quiere y se alegrará cuando te vea.

Maggie sonrió, más que nada por lo tonto que sonaba Fred y por no creer esa situación. Ella recatada, prefecta y Premio Anual, entablando una amistad con Fred, uno de los mayores bromistas que pisó Hogwarts. Era una bonita amistad. Fred pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa como le era posible, a raíz de su noviazgo con Kate y ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia de tal manera, que le resultaba raro que no desayunara con ellas por las mañanas.

- ¿Tenía el espejo encima? – preguntó Maggie cavilando.

- Creo que sí, ¿por…? – empezó Fred con confusión, deteniéndose de inmediato. – Oh… Te copio, pelirroja.

Caminaron juntos hasta un estrecho espacio entre dos edificios que no tenía más de dos metros de largo, y Fred extrajo con un movimiento rápido un pequeño espejo rectangular del bolsillo de su camisa, debajo del abrigo de lana.

El chico de tez morena vio su propio reflejo durante unos segundos, dijo en voz alta el nombre de su primo y esperó.

Todavía no había visto a James, por lo que su reflejo lo impresionó un poco. Su expresión de pánico era tal, que Maggie, sin ver lo mismo que él, sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas.

James tenía un vendaje que le cubría la mitad de la cabeza y su cabello pelirrojo, que antes se disparaba sin control en todas direcciones, estaba cortado al ras. Tenía arañazos en el rostro que no parecían demasiado graves, sólo superficiales; el labio y una ceja rotos, pero aún así, sus ojos ocultos detrás de sus lentes de metal, parecían divertidos.

- Hola, cariño – dijo James sonriendo desde el otro lado del espejo. – Me preguntaba cuándo irías a verme.

- James – dijo Fred con los ojos como platos. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro que sí, tonto – respondió el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreír. – Ya estoy en casa de mis padres, no quisieron que me quedara con Louis… Me dieron una poción muy fuerte para que me relaje. – añadió con una risita que terminaba con un largo suspiro. – Me siento bien. Demasiado bien. Louis está mejor también.

El tono de voz del pelirrojo denotaba que la poción estaba actuando de una manera excelente.

- Ahora iba a verlos – dijo Fred mirando a Maggie por encima del espejo, mientras ella se tomaba el pecho con ambas manos y soltaba aire con alivio. - ¿Por qué te dejaron ir tan rápido?

- Porque estoy bien – respondió James como si fuera obvio. – Y por la cantidad de heridos, creo. Hubo muchos. – soltó con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Ese sujeto no nos deja tranquilos, ¿eh?

- Ya lo detendrán, hermano – habló Fred con más tranquilidad. – Imagino que la tía Ginny te tendrá allí un buen rato…

Fred vio que James negaba con la cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Tengo que hablar con Maggie – dijo el pelirrojo. – Y decirle que… ¿Maggie está bien? ¿La has visto? – preguntó rápidamente, agregando luego con un profundo tono de decepción - No ha ido a verme tampoco…

El primo de los Potter miró nuevamente a la pelirroja que parecía no saber si reír o llorar. La chica lo miró, a través de sus profundos ojos azules, y negó con la cabeza. Fred no iba a ser tan tonto de ponerla delante del espejo, esos dos tenían que hablar en persona. Volvió a mirar a James, que tenía una mirada severa puesta en él.

- Sí – dijo Fred lentamente. – No sabía nada hasta hace unos minutos, James. Ésa es la razón por la que no fue a verte. – hizo una pausa larga. – Pásale el espejo a tu madre.

Vio a James arquear una ceja y luego levantarse, no demasiado consciente, pero sí dejando notar una mueca de dolor al hacerlo. El reflejo mostraba el trayecto desde la sala de Grimmauld Place hacia la cocina. Tanto Fred como Maggie oyeron como James le daba el espejo a su madre y balbuceaba algo parecido a que tenía mucho sueño.

Ginny Weasley apareció luego, con grandes marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos castaños. Todavía no miraba a Fred, sino que observaba a James seguramente, subir las escaleras dificultosamente y perderse de vista mientras avanzaba hacia su habitación ubicada en el tercer piso.

- La poción está haciendo efecto – dijo Ginny mirando a Fred. - ¿Me quieres decir de dónde han sacado estas cosas?

Fred sonrió a su tía antes de responderle y se apoyó en la pared de sucios ladrillos que tenía a sus espaldas.

- Es para comunicarnos, tía, no te preocupes – dijo el chico de tez morena. - ¿Está tan bien como parece o…?

- Está completamente drogado, pero estará bien por la mañana – respondió la mujer pelirroja ahogando un bostezo.

- ¿Y Louis? – preguntó Fred con preocupación.

- También estará bien, cariño – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. – No te preocupes. Tu primo es tan cabeza dura como ustedes… Cuando salí de San Mungo, tu tía Fleur se estaba yendo a casa y me contó que todo está mejor que anoche. Estará en observación hasta el domingo…

- ¿Pasará Navidad allí? – preguntó Fred con los ojos como platos.

- No, pero pasaremos Navidad en Shell Cottage para evitar que se mueva demasiado – contestó la pelirroja con tranquilidad. – Estará bien. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Fred respiró con mucha más tranquilidad y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que los muggles seguían sin percatarse de la presencia de Maggie y él en aquella callejuela.

- Sí, ¿cuándo se irá James a su casa? – preguntó el chico sin meditarlo demasiado.

Error, pensó Fred al ver que su tía arqueaba una ceja y lo miraba con severidad. Pero luego de unos segundos, cedía y suspiraba.

- Supongo que para el sábado no querrá estar más aquí – dijo Ginny cansinamente. – Cuando llegamos la poción le hizo efecto y aflojó la lengua un poco…

Fred sonrió ampliamente, conteniendo una carcajada y miró a Maggie nuevamente.

La chica se había mantenido en silencio y parecía estar dispuesta a continuar de esa manera. Aunque ahora tenía ambas mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó Fred con una sonrisa, volviéndose a su tía.

- Que tenía que ver a Maggie… - Ginny entornó sus ojos con suspicacia, deteniéndose de inmediato para dirigirle una mirada de complicidad. – Es una buena chica. La abuela le ha enviado una invitación para Navidad – añadió con una sonrisa. – Irás, ¿verdad, Maggie?

La aludida se acercó con dos grandes zancadas hasta Fred y se dejó ver mediante el espejo. Le ardía el rostro y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

- Hola, señora Potter – saludó en un balbuceo ininteligible. – Desde luego que iremos.

- Me alegro mucho – respondió Ginny mientras miraba el rostro de la otra pelirroja. Había estado llorando, eso era seguro. Y en verdad se alegró por lo que ocurriría en sólo unos días. – De acuerdo, chicos. Me iré a dormir yo también – se cubrió la boca mientras profería un largo y profundo bostezo que hasta le sacó lágrimas de los ojos. – Nos vemos. Y gracias – sonrió mirándolos a ambos. - ¿Cómo se apaga esto? ¿Saben? Es una gran idea. Nos podrían dar un par a nosotros para que…

- No tenemos más, tía Ginny – respondió Fred con una mueca, no queriendo imaginar lo que sería su madre con uno de esos. – Iré en un rato. Adiós. – concluyó con una sonrisa. Se giró a Maggie con una ceja arqueada y agregó.- Te lo dije.

* * *

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las ocho de la noche. Harry desvió la mirada del reloj, ubicado sobre la chimenea, mientras el ruido del péndulo era lo único que se escuchaba en la estancia. Bajó la mirada y atizó el fuego que crepitaba lentamente, mientras el salón de Grimmauld Place se iba calentando de a poco.

La familia Potter no usaba casi nunca aquel lugar. Luego de que la guerra había terminado, Harry se había ido un tiempo a La Madriguera, hasta conseguir un lugar donde vivir. No fue hasta mucho después cuando consideró seriamente en convertir la antigua casa de los Black, en un hogar.

El Jefe de Aurors se giró y contempló la pared opuesta a la chimenea. En aquel lugar preciso, más de veinticinco años atrás, Sirius le había hablado de su familia y le había enseñado la reacción de su madre al huir de casa: borrarlo del tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black. Pese a que cuando comenzó a refaccionar Grimmauld Place, Kreacher se había opuesto, Ginny y él habían conseguido convencerlo que lo quitara así como también ellos le habían permitido conservarlo.

En la actualidad, era una pared más, pintada armoniosamente de color ocre. Sólo había un cuadro ubicado en ella y la persona en él lo miraba con una sonrisa, sin moverse. Harry sabía que las pinturas eran una mera proyección de lo que había sido la persona en vida. Era ésa la razón por la que, cuando encontró esas dos pinturas en particular ocultas en el desván, trató de mantener la mente en esa idea y no dejar que le pasara como con el espejo de Erised.

- No te había visto regresar. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. - ¿Te entretuviste charlando con Madame Rosmerta, Sirius?

El hombre lo miró a través de sus ojos grises sin dejar de sonreír. Se veía aún más joven que su ahijado. Su cabello negro era largo y sedoso, sin rastros de canas; así como su rostro no poseía ni una sola marca de paso de tiempo.

Harry había deducido que aquellos retratos habían sido pintados aún antes de que sus padres murieran y Sirius fuera injustamente encarcelado por eso. Ése, que poseía en el salón de Grimmauld Place, tenía un gemelo que había sido enviado a la posadera de Hogsmeade por una orden expresa en puño y letra de su padrino. Harry recordó que se había decepcionado mucho al abrir aquel pergamino oculto entre las pinturas. Sólo decía aquello, lo que reforzaba aún más su teoría.

Ginny y Hermione habían sacado conjeturas al respecto, que iban desde una buena amistad que podría haber llegado a unir al último de los Black con Rosmerta hasta un sórdido romance, como era de esperarse. La vieja Madame Rosmerta no les había dicho nada, aunque sí habían podido ver el cúmulo de emociones en su rostro cuando le habían llevado la pintura.

- No deja de pedirme perdón por desconfiar de mí – dijo el Sirius del cuadro, sentándose en una butaca de madera. - ¿Problemas, Harry?

- Algunos – dijo el Jefe de Aurors suspirando.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – le preguntó quien había sido su padrino con un tono de voz relajado. – Ya sabes, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Ésa es la razón por la que hice que me retrataran, aunque no esperaba todo lo que ocurrió después.

- Me encantaría saber qué quiere ese bastardo – expresó Harry con cansancio. – Sólo eso.

- Hum… no puedo responderte eso, aunque sí puedo decirte que tienes el potencial de tu padre para resolver y terminar con esto – dijo Sirius con lentitud.

- Está atacando directamente a mis hijos. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda sobrellevar esto – dijo Harry pasándose una mano nerviosa por el cabello oscuro, surcado de canas a ambos lados.

- Tienes que mantener la calma – le dijo su padrino con confianza. – Y entrénalos para que sepan cómo defenderse. Poner aurors detrás de sus traseros no es la solución.

- Ya sé, pero… Espera - hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. - ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

- Rosmerta es una esponja si se trata de chismes – dijo Sirius sin inmutarse. – Supongo que a alguno de los que tienes en Hogsmeade se le escapó después de un par de copas.

Harry alzó la vista al alto techo del salón y suspiró una vez más.

- James es hábil – continuó Sirius tranquilo. – Y está en la Academia, así que mejorará, pero Albus y Lily están en Hogwarts aún. Es un lugar seguro, pero tienen que estar preparados por las dudas.

- Hablaré con ellos dos – dijo Harry convenciéndose de que entrenar a sus hijos era una buena idea. Debería hablar también con sus sobrinos. Después de varios minutos de silencio, volvió a enfocarse en Sirius, que seguía mirándolo. – Tienes razón. Gracias, Sirius.

- No hay por qué – dijo su padrino con una amplia sonrisa. – Me gusta poder ayudarte. Ah, otra cosa… El rubio pelilargo visitó a tu niña en Hogsmeade – agregó sombríamente. – Ella no lo perdonó, también me lo dijo Rosmerta.

Harry sonrió y el corazón se le retorció un poco. Aquel Sirius podía ser sólo la esencia de quien fue realmente su padrino, pero siempre le traía información de sus hijos cada vez que volvía de sus visitas a Las Tres Escobas. Aunque fuera de esa manera, siempre se sentía agradecido por tener esa parte del último de los Black.

- Tienen que dejar de hacer eso – dijo una voz divertida desde la amplia puerta del salón.

El que había sido el-niño-que-vivió se giró a su esposa, Ginny, con una sonrisa mientras esta se acercaba hacia donde estaba parado. La pelirroja le dio un corto beso en los labios y se volvió a la pintura.

- Lily no estará muy contenta si se entera que se meten en sus asuntos - le dijo Ginny a Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces tampoco te interesará saber que el menor de tus hijos varones está enamorado – bromeó el retrato de Sirius guiñándole un ojo. – Hazte la sorprendida cuando te cuente. Tomaré una siesta, así les doy privacidad.

Dicho eso, Sirius se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

- No me lo ha contado – susurró Ginny con el ceño fruncido. – Seguro que era sólo una broma, ¿verdad?

Harry rió y tomó a su esposa de la cintura en un enorme abrazo. Cuando se separó unos centímetros, acortó la distancia de sus rostros en un beso y le sonrió.

- James está despotricando en la cocina porque no lo dejas participar – dijo la pelirroja con lentitud.

- Es peligroso – contestó Harry caminando hacia la chimenea otra vez. – Pero participará de alguna manera, Sirius me ha dado una idea.

- De acuerdo – contestó Ginny acercándose para luego abrazándolo por la espalda. – Están abajo, ¿les digo que suban?

El Jefe de Aurors se giró, abrazó una vez más a su esposa y le besó la frente.

- Sí y gracias – dijo el hombre mirándola a los ojos. – Gracias por soportar todo esto.

- Hum… No te saldrá gratis – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa insinuadora. – Esta noche lo discutiremos. Luego de que los chicos se vayan a la cama.

Harry rió roncamente y le besó la punta de la nariz pecosa.

- De acuerdo – dijo sin dejar de reír. Se separó y le dio una palmada en el trasero. – Ve y llámalos, así esto termina temprano y podemos discutir acerca de eso.

- Está bien – Ginny alzó sus manos sonriendo. – Le diré a Kreacher que nos traiga té y galletas en un rato. Es parte del trato, no te preocupes – le guiñó un ojo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

El Jefe de Aurors siguió sonriendo con la vista enfocada a la puerta, hasta muchos segundos después de que Ginny se había ido. Por todo lo que había ganado luego de que Voldemort se había ido, tenían que encontrar a ese _Udyat_. Ese maldito no le arrebataría a su familia.

Escuchó cómo Sirius le llamaba la atención nuevamente. Harry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras quien estaba en el retrato sonreía.

- Tienes suerte de que esté pintado y de que te quiera como a un hijo – dijo este mientras Harry se acercaba. – Sino… ¡Merlín! ¡Qué pedazo de mujer!

- ¡Ya cállate y duérmete! – gruñó Harry en broma, mientras Sirius se desternillaba de la risa.

* * *

Drew caminaba por Grimmauld Place, temiendo no recordar cómo salir de aquel lugar. Pese a que estaba acompañada por otras personas, la casa del Jefe de Aurors le parecía un laberinto. E inmensa.

Pasó la mirada por el grupo de personas que caminaba delante de ella. Noir se veía mucho más atemorizante de espaldas, pensó. Por lo menos de frente, su rostro y su gracioso bigote resultaban divertidos. Por detrás era una cabeza casi calva, levemente inclinada hacia adelante sostenida por un cuello inmenso y una gran espalda. Si no medía dos metros, estaba segura que le faltarían sólo unos centímetros.

Junto a él se encontraba el único del reducido grupo que no conocía, aunque sí recordaba habérselo cruzado en los pasillos del Departamento. Aparentaba ser bastante joven, quizás un poco más mayor que Charlie y ella. Medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta y tenía rasgos orientales. Su nombre era David Zhang, parecía bastante simpático.

Llegaron a la puerta doble de madera maciza y la atravesaron por una de las hojas que permanecía abierta. Drew miró con nerviosismo a Charlie, quien le respondió con una sonrisa. Su compañero tenía el brazo inmovilizado, pero eso no le impedía estar de buen humor.

Drew contempló el salón de Grimmauld Place en silencio. Era una habitación cálida, no quedaban dudas de eso, pero era muy notable que no era tan utilizada como el resto de las habitaciones. Las paredes de color ocre estaban desnudas, salvo por un simple retrato de un hombre joven y buenmozo en una de ellas. La joven auror se acercó con el resto del grupo hacia su jefe, que estaba sentando en la cabecera de una larga mesa de madera oscura y rodeado por un puñado de personas que no conocía, salvo al profesor Neville Longbottom quien sonreía bonachonamente.

- ¡Profesor! ¿Cómo está? Años que no lo veía - lo saludó Charlie sentándose junto al ahora Director de Hogwarts.

En el camino, Drew, no había despegado la mirada del retrato, donde aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y largo dormitaba, refrenando las ganas de mirarlo más de cerca. Podía jurar que él le había guiñado un ojo.

Se sentó junto a los demás y enfocó toda su atención en las palabras del Jefe de Aurors.

- ¿Estamos todos? - dijo Harry sin levantar la voz. Tras recibir una señal de asentimiento, continuó. - De acuerdo... estamos aquí para establecernos como equipo de trabajo.

Drew frunció el ceño, confundida. Definitivamente se estaba perdiendo algo. Miró a los presentes nuevamente, tratando de que la memoria le diera un indicio, por lo menos, de lo que ocurría. No eran aurors, estaba segura.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de terciopelo verde y esperó. A su lado, David Zhang permanecía en silencio y erguido, a la espera que comenzara la charla. Vincent Noir, en cambio, se había puesto a charlar con una mujer a su lado. Si no recordaba mal, aquella castaña se llamaba Lisa y era la esposa del auror cajún.

Harry se había sentado nuevamente, a la cabecera de la larga mesa, y tomó la mano de su esposa, sentada a su derecha.

Miró a las personas a su alrededor, recordando con exactitud a cada uno de ellos. El paso del tiempo era notable, pero todos habían vivido a su lado la última guerra mágica.

Miró a Seamus Finnigan, que charlaba en voz baja con su esposa, Lavender. El matrimonio Finnigan tenía una hija que era muy amiga de Lily y Hugo; y en muchas ocasiones, Caitlin había pasado semanas del verano con ellos. Veinticinco años antes, no hubiera creído que eso pasaría.

Si bien Hermione y Lavender no se habían hecho mejores amigas luego del incidente de Greyback en la batalla de Hogwarts, se llevaban bien y mantenían conversaciones animadas gracias a la amistad que compartían sus hijos. Y todas las personas con las que había hablado Harry, coincidían diciendo que Lavender no era la misma desde aquel día; aunque la licantropía la había afectado de la misma manera que a Bill Weasley. Sólo le quedaba una cicatriz en el cuello que cubría con pañuelos y un gusto que rayaba lo extraño por la carne poco cocida.

En la reunión también estaban Dean Thomas, que se había convertido en un corresponsal de renombre en la sección deportiva de El Profeta; Luna, que ya había admitido que los nargles no existían y ahora se dedicaba a escribir libros que eran usados en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts; Hannah Abbott, dueña y posadera del Caldero Chorreante; Susan Bones,…; y George y Angelina, recién vueltos de su viaje a Rumania y dueños de varias sucursales de Sortilegios Weasley.

- Los tres más jóvenes son los que no están enterados de nada – comenzó Harry mirando a Charlie, Drew y Zhang de a intervalos.

- Salvo por las historias que pudieron haber escuchado en Hogwarts – acotó Neville juntando sus manos con tranquilidad.

- Propongo que a medida que hablen, se presenten – dijo Harry con rapidez. – Tú no necesitas presentación, Neville, desde luego. Pero todos tenemos que conocernos.

- Si nos metimos en tantos líos y luego no somos reconocidos, ¿para qué lo hicimos? – dijo Seamus con una sonrisa. – Seamus Finnigan, nuevo dueño del Cabeza de Puerco. Recomiendo que lo visiten… Hicimos reformas y el Departamento de Sanidad nos adora.

- Apuesto a que el viejo Abeforth está retorciéndose en su tumba con tantos vasos y botellas limpias en su taberna – agregó Ron con un tono de broma, pero una expresión muy seria. – Ronald Weasley, auror retirado, socio indispensable en Sortilegios Weasley.

- ¡En tus sueños! George Weasley – se presentó el hermano de Ron con una gran sonrisa. – Dueño y co-creador de Sortilegios Weasley – hizo una pausa mirando a su hermano y bufó dramáticamente. – Les das un poco de participación y te salen con algo así.

Harry esperó a que las risas se extinguieran y continuó.

- Hace muchos años atrás – dijo el Jefe de Aurors. – Nos vimos obligados a armar un grupo para entrenar y enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- El Ejército de Dumbledore – comentó Charlie en voz alta, acomodando su brazo en el cabestrillo con un gesto de dolor.

- Exacto – dijo Harry con asentimiento. – Hoy nos reunimos otra vez por una razón muy simple. Cada uno de nosotros trabaja en un campo diferente, lo que queremos es…

- Cubrir todos los espacios donde pueda moverse ese desgraciado. – completó Drew autómata.

- Se los dije – dijo Vincent Noir con una sonrisa, mirando a los presentes y señalando a la joven auror. – Ellos dos son parte de mi equipo – comenzó el auror pasándose el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha por su bigote puntiagudo. – Charles Simmons, Drew Harrison y David Zhang.

- Estamos pasando por un momento muy difícil – siguió hablando Harry luego de sonreír ante el comentario de su subordinado. – Es diferente a lo que vivimos antes por una sencilla razón. Nuestro enemigo no tiene rostro y ataca a la comunidad mágica sin un patrón fijo. Algo con lo que podamos atraparlo.

- Susan Bones, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional – dijo una mujer pelirroja, pulcramente vestida. – Está atacando a nuestros hijos y en Hogwarts – aunque era algo certero, miró a Neville y sonrió levemente. – Tú no tienes la culpa, Neville – le dijo al Director con calma. – El punto es que tiene que haber una manera de llegar a él.

La mesa se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Tenía que haber alguna manera de llegar a él, pero podrían usarla siempre y cuando no perjudicara a terceros.

Harry recordó una charla con Leonard Holtz, uno de los Aurors más veteranos y aborrecidos en el Departamento por su carácter hostil. Le había dado una idea, pero no era ética en absoluto. Cerca de fines del año escolar anterior, Scorpius Malfoy había recibido una carta de adhesión al grupo, la cual había informado a ellos como correspondía. La idea de Holtz era infiltrar a Scorpius Malfoy. Era simple y estaba destinada al fracaso; y, llegado a ese punto, llevaría a una muerte segura para el único hijo de Draco Malfoy.

- Si estás pensando en la idea de Holtz, déjame decirte que creo que se volvió loco – dijo Lisa, la esposa de Vincent Noir, observando a Harry fijamente y acertando.

- ¿Qué idea era esa? – preguntó Ron inclinándose hacia adelante.

La mujer que había hablado anteriormente, miró a Harry nuevamente, pidiéndole permiso para compartir la idea y, cuando su jefe asintió, se dispuso a hablar.

- Visto que hubo un estudiante que recibió una carta para adherirse el año pasado, la idea de Holtz era infiltrar a ese estudiante el tiempo que fuera necesario para desbaratar el grupo de _Udyat_ – comentó impasible, observando las reacciones a su alrededor.

- Mi nombre es Lavender Finnigan y soy dueña del centro de estética… - empezó la antigua novia de Ron con una expresión seria. – No entiendo mucho de estas cosas, más allá de lo que vivimos, pero exponer a un chico de esa manera…

- Es mandarlo a una cueva llena de lobos, untado en carne molida – completó Dean negando con la cabeza. – Dean Thomas, El Profeta.

Todos los demás se habían quedado en silencio, concordando con las opiniones expuestas.

- El chico es Scorpius Malfoy, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ron con seriedad. – Es una estupidez, no pueden mandarlo a matar de esa manera.

- Es sólo un chico – soltó Hermione con una mueca. – Tiene que haber otra manera.

- Yo creo que la idea de cubrir todos los espacios es excepcional – comentó Ginny con jovialidad.

- A mí también – dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Ron, sentado a su lado. – Tenemos cubiertos el Ministerio, El Profeta, el Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade y Hogwarts… Es cuestión de indagar, pasar desapercibidos en lo que podamos y localizar cuanto antes a _Udyat_. – hizo una breve pausa y continuó:- Ya tenemos con qué identificarlo y hay treinta detenidos por lo que ocurrió en la misión de entrenamiento de la Academia.

- Todos alegaron estar bajo la maldición Imperius – dijo Harry con la mirada ensombrecida. – Pero ya estamos trabajando. Es sorprendente que los que atrapamos no sean nadie.

- Acláranos eso – soltó Susan Bones con el ceño fruncido.

- No tienen familias, trabajos fijos o conexiones con nadie – dijo con simpleza el jefe de aurors. – Son personas sin aspiraciones que probablemente recolectaron en el Callejón Knockturn.

Se sumieron en silencio una vez más. Las cabezas de todos los presentes trabajaban lo más rápido posible, tratando de encontrarle una explicación a todo eso.

Charlie rompió la atmósfera dándole un golpe a la mesa con su puño.

- No era un golpe importante. – soltó con los ojos abiertos. – Mírenlo así, lleva gente poco capacitada, al bosque… que no es un lugar muy cómodo para pelear, la gente se dispersa fácilmente; hay muy pocos heridos de gravedad – agregó mirando a Drew para que lo ayudara.

- Es verdad, ninguno tiraba a matar – dijo la joven auror irguiéndose sobre su silla. – Es más yo lo vi peleando con James y parecía estar asustando más que tratando de matarlo.

- ¿Por qué no lo vimos antes? – dijo Ron con ofuscación en su tono de voz. - ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre atacar un lugar lleno de Aurors?

- Era una advertencia – dijo Harry asintiendo, él ya había llegado a esa conclusión. – Pero ¿cómo estar preparados cuando ataque otra vez? Usaremos el sistema de monedas para reunirnos seguido y Fred nos ha diseñado unos espejos para que hablemos sin interferencias…

- Es mi hijo. Es un genio – dijo George hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

- Es mi hijo también y eso lo sacó de mí – bromeó Angelina a su lado con una sonrisa.

Harry hizo caso omiso a las palabras de sus cuñados y sonrió antes de continuar, para así dar por finalizada la reunión. Tenía ganas de sentarse delante de la chimenea, tomar un té y quedarse con Ginny en tranquilidad. ¿Por qué todo siempre tenía que volverse tan difícil?

- Se me ocurrió una idea, pero antes, Neville – comenzó llamando a su antiguo compañero. - ¿Quién está a cargo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Terrence?

- ¿Ese idiota sigue ahí? – comentó Charlie en voz alta. Enrojeció por unos instantes y negó con la cabeza. – Perdonen.

- Sí, Higgs sigue a cargo de las clases – respondió Neville con una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que le molestará que ponga a alguien para que lo ayude con los chicos? ¿Para dar clases extra a quien quiera hacerlo? – preguntó Harry mirando al Director de Hogwarts.

El salón se había llenado de un agradable murmullo. Murmullos de aceptación desde luego.

- Sí, le molestará – dijo Neville con una mueca. – Pero si son órdenes…

- Será ordenado por el Ministerio, hablaré con Kingsley cuanto antes – acotó Hermione impasible. – Veo tu idea, Harry y es coherente y más que aceptable. ¿A quién enviarás?

- Tengo al tipo indicado – respondió el Jefe de Aurors con una sonrisa enigmática. – Ya lo verán.

* * *

Rose no recordaba exactamente a qué hora se había dormido. Sentía que habían pasado sólo minutos desde que había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando percibió los rayos de luz solar, que se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas de su habitación, supo que no estaba en lo cierto.

Estaba exhausta. Los días anteriores habían sido demasiado movidos; el ataque al entrenamiento en el que estaban Louis y James, había hecho que toda la familia pasara horas angustiosas. Todos estaban más que agradecidos de que los dos estuvieran mejor. Louis era el que la había sacado peor, pero al día siguiente, estaba programado que le dieran de alta.

Pese a las buenas noticias, Rose seguía sintiéndose confundida. Aquello sí no era una novedad; lo que había ocurrido con Scorpius había acrecentado su confusión general y era una de las pocas veces en las que podía admitir realmente que no sabía qué hacer. Deseó con muchas ganas que Scorpius se tomara en serio lo que le había dicho, a pesar de que eso le rompería el corazón. Lo había aceptado, lo quería, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Necesitaba pensar en el bienestar de su familia, a pesar de que los días anteriores nada la podría haber reconfortado más que un abrazo suyo.

Rose abrió los ojos perezosamente y los clavó en el cielorraso de su habitación. Necesitaba hablar con Albus, hacerlo entrar en razón –es decir, hacerle entender sus razones y que se pusiera de su lado- y que la ayudara. La única manera era que Scorpius dejara de hablarle y, con suerte, su primo lograría que eso ocurriera.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente y antes de que terminara de incorporarse, había logrado ver a su hermano entrando resueltamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- Levántate – dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

Rose alzó una de sus cejas y se apoyó sobre sus codos, sin atinar siquiera a quitarse el edredón azul de encima.

- Llegamos hace dos días, Rose – continuó Hugo cruzándose de brazos delante de ella. – Y en dos días no has quitado esa expresión…

- Estoy preocupada por Louis y James…

- ¡Y una mierda! – exclamó el chico. – Cuando bajamos del tren llevabas esa misma cara, no me trates de idiota.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta expresarte como una persona decente? – preguntó la pelirroja sentándose de una vez en la cama, quitándose el cabello del rostro.

- Los rumores corren rápido – dijo Hugo después de unos segundos de silencio absoluto. Levantó la mirada y descubrió a su hermana palidecer, interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo. – No creo que sea verdad lo que escuché. Nadie lo cree. – finalizó llevando la silla ubicada frente al escritorio caoba, para sentarse frente a Rose. - ¿Quieres contarme?

La pelirroja sabía que aquello no era una pregunta, era una orden y no tenía ganas de discutir con su hermano. Antes de aclarar la situación –o no- necesitaba saber una sola cosa y eso determinaría si hablaría o no.

- ¿Qué has escuchado? – preguntó Rose con cierto temor.

Observó cómo Hugo se ponía colorado al máximo y comenzaba a carraspear.

- Que… estabas con Malfoy – empezó el chico entre balbuceos y con sus ojos castaños fijos en los azules de su hermana. – Ya sabes… eso.

Rose apretó los puños contra las sábanas y sintió como una súbita oleada de calor le subía a la cara.

- Tenía que hablar contigo antes de matar a esa serpiente – dijo Hugo con los ánimos renovados al comprobar que no era cierto, juzgando por la expresión de Rose. – ¿Qué ocurrió?

La pelirroja tomó aire y le contó con un mínimo de detalles cómo Themis Acheron, había abierto la puerta cuando Scorpius y ella se estaban besando.

- Hum… de acuerdo – dijo Hugo parcialmente sonrojado. - ¿Quiso propasarse contigo?

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Rose dando un salto. – Soy tan culpable de lo ocurrido como él.

- Entonces ¿sientes algo por ese sujeto? – preguntó el chico inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus piernas enfundadas en unos viejos vaqueros. Al ver que su hermana se había quedado callada y evadía su mirada, añadió. – Ya me estás respondiendo, ¿sabes? De esa manera. Así que… - hizo una pausa en la que estiró su espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla. – Lily tenía razón. Es mejor pensar eso a querer romperle la cara a Malfoy.

Rose frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano en busca de una aclaración.

- Que Malfoy también siente algo por ti – dijo con tranquilidad el pelirrojo. – Lily estuvo diciéndomelo por años, pero es esa clase de cosas que sólo las chicas se dan cuenta. O Albus, quizás.

Rose rió por lo bajo ante el último comentario, a pesar de que en ese momento todo resultaba más real. Y más problemático.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – volvió a preguntar Hugo más serio. – Si ambos… sienten algo por el otro – hizo una nueva pausa breve – ¡Me siento estúpido hablando así!

- Hugo…

- Pero es verdad, ¿por qué estás preocupada y no contenta? – continuó con el ceño fruncido.

- Es más difícil de lo que parece – contestó Rose con simpleza, suspirando.

- En realidad es difícil de por sí – dijo Hugo con una mueca. - ¿Por qué es difícil?

- Papá…

Hugo rió por lo bajo y luego sonrió.

- ¿Permanecerás soltera sólo por lo que papá pueda decirte? – preguntó el chico divertido. – Deberías tener más miedo de lo que yo haga… puede que lo acepte, pero a los ojos de cualquier sujeto seré una amenaza temible.

- Papá odia a Scorpius y a su familia – volvió a decir Rose con una mueca.

- Papá odiaría a cualquier tipo que te pusiera las manos encima, Rose – rebatió Hugo alzando los hombros. – Que sea un Malfoy, no empeorará las cosas para él. Será tan malo como para cualquier otro. Piensa en esto, una de mis mejores amigas es Caitlin Finnigan – continuó el pelirrojo. – Y, cuando nos hicimos amigos, no me puse a pensar en cómo reaccionarían papá o mamá, siendo ella la hija de una ex novia de papá. Es una tontería pensarlo. Además Malfoy no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasaron ellos dos; que tú creas que papá reaccionará peor por su apellido, te está haciendo igual a él y estás alejando a Malfoy por lo que hizo su familia.

Rose se había quedado boquiabierta. ¿Era en verdad su hermano quien estaba diciendo todo eso? ¿Su hermano era más razonable que ella? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido?

- Arregla las cosas con él – dijo el pelirrojo. – A pesar de que dije todo eso, le haré la vida imposible – sonrió ampliamente, mientras se llevaba una de sus nudosas manos a su cabello cortado casi al ras. – Pero no pienses en papá. Piensa en ti. Él te quiere tanto como yo y, si estar con ese oxigenado te hace feliz e impide que tengas esa cara larga, lo aceptará.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Rose se incorporó y abrazó a su hermano con verdadero entusiasmo, poniéndose en puntitas de pie.

- Gracias – balbuceó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. - ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan razonable?

- Hum… no lo sé – respondió Hugo acomodándose el sweater de lana gris que llevaba puesto. – Supongo que estoy siendo parcialmente permisivo. Dejaré de ser razonable cuando salga por esa puerta – señaló con la cabeza la salida de la habitación y sonrió.

Rose consideró tomar una decisión en aquel momento. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando volviera a Hogwarts.

* * *

La sala estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por el resplandor de un pequeño fuego que crepitaba débilmente en la chimenea. Cualquier persona cuerda, se hubiera sentido muy cómoda en el resguardo de la calidez hogareña de aquel departamento, pese que aún era muy notable que pertenecía a un soltero demasiado joven.

Afuera las calles estaban cubiertas por una espesa capa de nieve, aunque aquella nimiedad no detenía a las personas que hacían las últimas compras navideñas.

James se miró los pies enfundados en gruesas medias oscuras, y suspiró. Era viernes y se había podido escapar de Grimmauld Place pese a las protestas de su madre. Necesitaba estar en su casa. Hacía poco que se había mudado, pero se sentía cómodo, y nada mejor que descansar allí. Como necesitaba, a pesar de tener a un auror olisqueándole los zapatos en alguna parte del edificio.

Era una suerte que antes de irse, su madre le hubiera preparado paquetes y paquetes de comida que le durarían semanas. Estaba seguro que la había hecho sentir mal yéndose de casa tan repentinamente –no habían pasado siquiera dos días desde que había salido de San Mungo- y que ésa era una de los motivos por los que tenía kilos de comida dentro de la heladera, sólo esperaba que ella pudiera entenderlo.

El primogénito de los Potter pasó una mano por su cabello rojo oscuro, sintiendo como si estuviera tocando un cepillito con sedosas cerdas cortas. Todavía no podía creer que no tenía su cabello como siempre. Se rió sin ganas y estiró su mano para tomar la botella de cerveza de manteca que tenía a unos pocos centímetros de él.

Sí, le había dicho a su madre que necesitaba estar solo, aunque eso no era completamente cierto. Quizás era por eso que se sentía tan mal. Necesitaba ver a Maggie. Había estado pensando en ella desde que había recuperado la consciencia y, claro que cuando estaba inconsciente había soñado con ella.

Justo cuando se debatía entre ir a buscarla en ese momento o a primera hora al día siguiente, la red flú se activó.

James levantó la vista y, pese a que no tenía los anteojos puestos, pudo notar de quién se trataba. Por un momento creyó que algún residuo de las pociones que había tomado días atrás, le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

- ¿Maggie? – preguntó en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. Se puso los anteojos con lentitud y miró a la pelirroja, levemente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.

- Perdóname que no fui a verte. No quería molestarte. – dijo Maggie con rapidez sin moverse de donde estaba parada. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió James sin dejar de mirarla. – Estoy mucho mejor.

Se señaló la cabeza que ya no tenía vendajes, sino una fina línea enrojecida que comenzaba en su ceja derecha y se perdía debajo de su cabello corto.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó James poniéndose de pie con lentitud. – Es extraño…

Maggie lo miró curiosamente con sus ojos azules, pero no atinó a moverse. Él se estaba acercando a ella sin desviar su mirada de la suya.

- ¿Qué es extraño? – dijo la pelirroja cuando él se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

James sonrió y respiró profundamente. El corazón le latía apresuradamente, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. Él sabía todo lo que ocurría; sabía que ella lo quería. Sólo tenía que esperar a que ella dijera que se había dado cuenta.

- Que estaba pensando en ir a buscarte justo en el momento en el que llegaste – respondió James con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras ella acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba.

- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber – dijo por fin Maggie un segundo antes de que sus alientos se mezclaran.

Maggie desvió su mirada a la boca del primogénito de Harry y Ginny, a sabiendas de lo que quería y esperaba. James no haría el primer movimiento, la estaba esperando con una expectación reflejada en su rostro, en aquella sala en penumbras. Ella le quitó los lentes nuevamente y los depositó sobre la mesita de café. Las manos le temblaban ¿Era posible que estuviera tan nerviosa? Se volvió a él, que ahora sonreía con los ojos entornados, gracias a su visión disminuida.

Ella le sonrió antes de posar las dos manos sobre sus mejillas rasposas, cubiertas de barba incipiente. Seguía teniendo finas líneas de heridas superficiales sobre su rostro, y un pequeño moretón en la parte derecha de su labio inferior.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – susurró Maggie pegando su frente a la altura del mentón de James, quien plasmó un beso en aquel lugar.

- De acuerdo – contestó el pelirrojo, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Casi me matas de un susto – siguió Maggie mientras alzaba la cabeza y besaba a James en los labios.

El encuentro de sus labios había sido diferente esta vez. El hecho de que ambos estuvieran conscientes y supieran que aquello era tan real como habían rogado que fuese, sólo hacía que fuera más abrasivo.

Maggie contuvo la respiración mientras la boca de James se apoderaba de la suya, y sus brazos la rodeaban con más fuerza que antes. Ella misma había tenido que aferrarse a él con firmeza, temiendo caerse por la cantidad de emociones despertadas. Desde luego que él no la dejaría caer. La pelirroja apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras una sensación arrasadora le sacudía el estómago y el pecho.

Cuando se separaron, ambos seguían teniendo los ojos cerrados y las frentes pegadas. Los jadeos en busca de aire eran lo único audible en aquella sala, además del crepitar del fuego y la suave brisa que golpeaba las persianas del departamento del primogénito de los Potter.

- Te quiero – dijo Maggie en un balbuceo.

- Te quiero – repitió James con una sonrisa. – En realidad… creo que estoy enamorado de ti. Sí, se parece más a eso.

- ¿No es lo mismo? – preguntó Maggie con una risita mientras hundía su cara en la curva del cuello del pelirrojo. James apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella, instándola a hablar. – De acuerdo, yo también estoy… enamorada de ti. – hizo un pausa, mientras alzaba la cabeza y agregó, con su ceño fruncido. – Decirlo en voz alta es más difícil de lo que parece.

James sonrió y alzó una ceja.

- No, no lo es – respondió divertido el pelirrojo. – Pausa para cenar – agregó dándole un beso corto y rápido en los labios, volviéndose hacia la cocina.

Maggie suspiró temblorosamente, aún conmocionada, pero contenta. Lo siguió con pasos aletargados, el cuerpo no le respondía y encontraba aquella situación profundamente divertida.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña arcada que dividía a la sala de la cocina, Maggie se recargó sobre esta y sonrió, mientras James luchaba por calentar el contenido de unos recipientes de plástico.

Era notable que aún no estuviera demasiado familiarizado con las tareas del hogar; así como que aquella comida era obra de su madre.

- No has comido, ¿verdad? – preguntó James sin mirarla aún frente a los fogones de la cocina, vertiendo unos fideos con salsa dentro de una olla de cobre.

Aquel aroma estaba inundando cada rincón de su sistema. Maggie no había notado que tenía tanta hambre.

- No – contestó, acercándose luego de que él se parara frente a la pileta para lavar el contenedor vacío. Lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. – Yo lavaré eso después, déjalo. ¿Te sientes bien?

James tomó una de las manos de la pelirroja, besándola, luego de llevarla a la altura de su boca. Se giró con lentitud y se recargó sobre la encimera de mármol, sonriendo.

- Desde luego. Ya casi no me duele nada – respondió volviéndole a tomar la mano. - ¿Tú? Te ves cansada.

Maggie se dejó caer sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

- Lo estoy – contestó ella, mientras él la encerraba en un abrazo. – Apenas llegué del Ministerio, me duché y aquí estoy.

James alzó una ceja, lejos del campo de visión de Maggie y miró el reloj de pared redondo, sobre la entrada de la cocina. Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y no hacía siquiera una hora desde que había llegado.

- ¿Por qué has salido de trabajar tan tarde? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirar el reloj. – Pensé que trabajaban de diez a cuatro de la tarde… como mucho.

Maggie salió de su ensimismamiento y maldijo para sus adentros. Sabía qué tan protector podía ser James y que ella estuviera trabajando de más, por culpa de Seth Burke –por quien él, desde ya, sentía una aversión bastante notable y pública- sólo traería problemas. Pero aún así no le podía mentir. No se le daba bien mentir tampoco.

- Tu tía está de vacaciones – dijo la pelirroja en un hilo de voz sin mirarlo, aún bajo su abrazo.

- ¿Y? – preguntó nuevamente James, sabiendo que había algo más.

- Burke no fue a trabajar hoy. Ayer tampoco…

James bufó audiblemente e hizo que ella levantara la cabeza, para poder mirarla con severidad.

- ¿Mi tía sabe de esto? – le dijo él con una ceja alzada. – ¡Ese… estúpido! ¡Ya me escuchará!

Maggie imitó su gesto y alzó una de sus cejas, añadiendo una sonrisa llena de sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué le dirías algo? – le preguntó sin quitar el gesto. – Además, no creo que se siga metiendo conmigo. Supongo que la razón por la que no fue es porque quedó en ridículo luego de que Fred le destrozara la nariz de un puñetazo el otro día.

James cambió su expresión de seria a una muy divertida.

- ¿Lo golpeó? – preguntó sonriente. - ¿En serio?

- Eres un tonto – contestó Maggie besándole el mentón. – Creo que eso ya está. – añadió señalando con la cabeza la olla.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, James la tomó por la cintura y la besó con intensidad. Cuando la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas –y supuso que a ella también- se separó, tomando dos platos de la encimera para depositarlos en las manos de la atontada pelirroja.

- Ten cuidado con eso – le dijo el pelirrojo sonriente. – Llévalos a la mesa.

La comida transcurrió en silencio. Una de las consecuencias de tener el estómago tan vacío era que, una vez que había un plato con comida delante de uno, todos los demás sentidos parecían negarse a responder.

Una vez los dos habían terminado, Maggie levantó la mesa con un movimiento ligero de su varita. Los platos desaparecieron detrás de la entrada de la cocina y no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que escucharon el agua de la canilla caer sobre ellos.

- Deberías enseñarme a hacer eso – dijo James con una sonrisa, echándose para atrás sobre la silla. – Sigo lavando platos de manera muggle. Nunca tuve que aprender ese tipo de cosas.

- Es fácil – dijo Maggie ahogando un bostezo con una de sus manos. – Mañana – agregó imitándolo y llevando sus piernas sobre las del pelirrojo. – Estoy cansada.

James observó a Maggie, pensó en la locura de la situación en sí. ¿Qué tenía sentido a esas alturas? Nada. Nada en absoluto. Jamás hubiera imaginado que, al volver a casa, ella ya se hubiera decidido. En silencio, y sin quitar su mirada de de la chica, que bostezaba tapándose la boca, aceptó a regañadientes que _Udyat _tenía que ver con todo eso. Por _él _Maggie se había dado cuenta que tenía que aceptar lo que ocurría. Quizás no era demasiado agradable pensarlo de esa manera.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- En… esto – contestó el pelirrojo señalándola y señalándose a sí mismo.

Tomó su varita, ubicada junto a su mano izquierda, y la agitó con un movimiento rápido. A los pocos segundos, dos botellas de cerveza de manteca se acercaron levitando, rozándose entre spi, provocando un débil tintineo. James tomó una y le pasó la otra a la chica, que no había dejado de mirarlo.

- Te decidiste por miedo – concluyó James quitando la tapa de la botella para darle un largo trago.

- Eso no es verdad – respondió la pelirroja dejando la botella en la mesa, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, es verdad – el pelirrojo asintió. – Si no nos hubieran atacado, quizás…

Maggie se levantó de la mesa y alzó un brazo, gesticulando con el rostro sin que las palabras le salieran. Bajó el brazo y entrecerró los ojos, fulminando a James con la mirada.

- No estuve todo un mes sólo pensando – articuló la pelirroja poniendo sus brazos en jarras. – ¿Quieres discutir? ¡Hagámoslo!

- No quiero discutir – dijo James con una sonrisa. – Me molesta que ese sujeto tenga que ver con nosotros. De esta manera. Nada más.

Maggie profirió un suspiro profundo y clavó sus ojos azules en el mayor de los Potter.

- Ya había tomado mi decisión. Un día después del "incidente" – la pelirroja remarcó la última palabra haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos. – Hablé con Fred. Un día después. Pero no te lo dije porque estaba esperando encontrar la forma y el lugar adecuado – soltó aire y apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla que tenía frente a ella. – No salió bien después de todo.

Un poco más aliviado y con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y estiró los brazos mientras se acercaba a ella.

- No creas que con un abrazo estás perdonado, Potter – dijo la pelirroja sin asomar siquiera una sonrisa. – Tú y tus conjeturas.

James la abrazó, pese a que ella había cruzado sus brazos pegándolos a su cuerpo, y besó su cabello.

- Estoy cansada para seguir peleando contigo – masculló la chica sobre la piel del cuello del pelirrojo.

James sintió un cosquilleo incesante cuando la boca de Maggie se había movido en aquel lugar y su aliento lo había rozado. Apretó más el abrazo hasta que ella pasó sus brazos por su espalda y suspiró.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin separarse de ella.

- Pensaba… - Maggie se separó unos instantes y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. – Puedo ir a casa, si es lo que quieres, pero pensaba en quedarme a dormir contigo.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Te quedas entonces! – James sonrió ampliamente, para luego darle un largo y apretado beso en los labios. – Terminemos la cerveza antes.

Maggie se sentó a regañadientes y ahogó un bostezo.

- No creas que no me gusta estar aquí contigo. Tuve un largo día – dijo la pelirroja dándole un trago a la cerveza.

Se quitó las zapatillas de lona negras que llevaba puestas y apoyó sus pies, embutidos en un par de medias a rayas muy colorido, sobre el regazo del pelirrojo. Quien los tomó con rapidez, antes de que ella intentara zafarse en un reflejo.

- ¿Qué se supone que…?

La voz de Maggie quedó extinguida y fue reemplazada por un largo y profundo suspiro cuando, el primogénito de Harry y Ginny, comenzó a masajearle los arcos de los pies con mucha paciencia.

James sonrió al ver que la pelirroja no podía decir una sola y simple oración sin balbucear o perderse en el intento.

Con una sonrisa y un movimiento hábil, James se puso de pie, recibiendo la mirada de súplica de Maggie, instándolo a que continuara.

- No era una mala idea, ¿por qué te has detenido? – dijo la pelirroja con una expresión desolada. – Estuve todo el día caminando, con esos zapatos duros y…

- Pobre mujer – soltó James antes de inclinarse hacia ella.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de las piernas flexionadas de Maggie y la levantó en vilo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Sí, le seguían doliendo algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero no lo podía evitar. Aunque no quería hacer nada más que eso; no había nada de malintencionado detrás de sus acciones.

Durante el trayecto de la sala a su habitación, Maggie no había dejado de reírse por la situación. James la depositó sobre el edredón de color azul marino y se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa.

- Quédate quieta – dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, volviendo a llevar sus manos a los pies de la chica, que se había detenido y no había dicho una sola palabra más.

- Sí, gracias – Maggie suspiró de puro gusto, mientras se recostaba en la cama.

- Te quedarás dormida, Maggie y tendré que despertarte para que te cambies – dijo James con la voz suavizada.

- No me quedaré dormida – dijo la pelirroja estirándose, bostezando una vez más.– No tendrías que haberme levantado, James. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro que sí – respondió el pelirrojo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

- Iré a cambiarme – soltó Maggie incorporándose. - ¿El baño?

James le indicó con la mano la puerta ubicada en uno de los extremos de la habitación, pero ella se quedó quieta, sin levantarse de la cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Me prestarías algo? – preguntó luego con una risita.

- Claro, desde luego – dijo el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie con rapidez encaminándose hacia el armario, ubicado en paralelo a la puerta.

No sabía con exactitud qué estaba buscando; una parte de él seguía pensando en que no quería apurar las cosas, mientras que la otra lo estaba presionando en que le comentara que él no tenía ningún inconveniente de que durmiera desnuda. Rió, sin poder evitarlo, y tomó un pantalón de algodón gris y una camiseta del Puddlemere United, que seguro le quedarían demasiado grandes, pero servirían.

Cuando se giró hacia ella, notó que lo miraba circunspectamente con una media sonrisa.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó mientras tomaba la ropa y se ponía de pie.

- Nada, no te preocupes – respondió James con una sonrisa. – Ve y cámbiate.

Una vez más, pensó que el mundo estaba volviéndose loco. Con una sonrisa, se quitó la camiseta, de manera autómata y se sentó en la cama.

La temperatura de la habitación era bastante templada, pero mientras más cayera la noche, refrescaría bastante.

James miró la cama y supuso que era prudente echarle otra manta encima. Sólo por las dudas. Se puso de pie, arrojando la camiseta a un rincón y se quitó las medias de lana, sucias del polvo del piso, enviándolas al mismo destino. Se acercó nuevamente al armario y abrió una de las puertas superiores, donde le había parecido mejor guardar la ropa de cama. Tuvo que estirar la cabeza, para ubicar la manta y casi colgarse para lograr atraparla con la punta de sus dedos. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea.

Estiró la manta, de un bonito color oscuro, y se incorporó satisfecho con el trabajo. Antes de que pudiera volver y cambiarse, la puerta del baño se abrió.

- Tienes que lavar ropa, James – dijo la pelirroja sin mirarlo mientras depositaba la ropa que se había sacado, doblada sobre una silla junto a la puerta. - ¿Qué…?

El muchacho había notado cómo Maggie se sonrojaba y luego palidecía al instante. Asustado, se acercó a ella con dos grandes zancadas y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó James.

Maggie se quedó mirando su pecho y separándose un poco, señaló aquel lugar con su dedo índice.

- ¿Eso es de…? – empezó la pelirroja.

- Oh, sí – respondió James más tranquilo, notando cómo su ritmo cardíaco volvía a normalizarse. – Es de aquella vez en Hogwarts. No luce tan mal…

Lucía tan mal como había dolido. Tanto recibir aquella herida como el proceso de curación. La maldición, suponía James, había impactado en el hombro derecho, donde se podía observar el grueso de la cicatriz en sí. Luego se había extendido. Desde el hombro derecho hasta la altura de su estómago, finas líneas blancas formaban una suerte de ramificación. Era bastante parecido a la rama de un frondoso árbol.

- Luce mal, pero ya está bien. No molesta ni duele – James se pasó una mano por su torso, comprobando lo que había dicho.

Por otra parte, pensó James, el entrenamiento ya empezaba a notarse un poco. No le interesaba desde luego ser un musculito, estaba muy lejos de eso.

Miró a Maggie, que se había enjugado unas pocas lágrimas y le besó la frente con una sonrisa. No pudo distinguir qué había visto en su mirada en aquel instante. Ella simplemente deslizó su mano por su pecho, delineando la fina cicatriz con delicadeza y lentitud.

Después de un fuerte vuelco al corazón, James tomó la mano de la chica para besársela. No quería apurar las cosas y ese simple contacto era un pie para tentar a su suerte.

- No estarás nervioso, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Maggie con una leve sonrisa.

La pregunta en sí lo había dejado descolocado. James frunció el ceño, confundido, y pestañeó un par de veces antes de responderle. Sin saber qué decirle, claro estaba. Quizás estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Quizás… no.

- Em… Si te respondo que no, ¿qué estaría diciendo precisamente? – dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro.

- Que no estás nervioso y que eso ayuda bastante – dijo Maggie acercándose a su rostro. – Porque yo sí estoy nerviosa – finalizó también en un susurro, antes de unir su boca a la de él.

James la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo, tan cerca como pudiera ser posible, mientras el beso se profundizaba más aún. Cayeron sobre la manta oscura que el pelirrojo había colocado unos pocos minutos antes, sin separarse, mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro.

- Quiero que estés segura – dijo James tomando aire, levantando un poco la cabeza.

- Estoy segura – dijo Maggie con una risita.

James se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y alzó una ceja, con una mirada sugerente.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo dices así, pareciera que eres tú quien quiere aprovecharse de mí – dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro.

- ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Verdad? – pudo decir Maggie con una sonrisa.

James sonrió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche y la habitación se inundó de la luz de la calle, que se asomaba entre las rendijas de las persianas.

Con un movimiento suave acarició las comisuras de los labios de Maggie con los suyos. Cerró los ojos, mientras su corazón golpeaba rápidamente las paredes de su pecho. Y cuando por fin sus labios se encontraron en pleno contacto, el resto del mundo pareció silenciarse.

James se estremeció cuando los dedos de Maggie se internaron en su nuca, acariciando lo que quedaba de su cabello, bajando de a poco por la línea de su columna. Se separó de su rostro y la observó mientras ella le sonreía con los ojos casi cerrados.

Con las manos temblorosas e inexpertas, Maggie acarició los costados del torso desnudo del chico, mientras volvían a unir sus labios con voracidad.

James, por su parte, coló sus manos dentro de la camiseta del Puddlemere que le había prestado a la pelirroja y acarició su abdomen con una lentitud dolorosa. Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, le quitó aquella prenda y la arrojó a algún rincón oscuro de la habitación. Con más tacto y cuidado que la última vez que se habían visto, arrastró las manos hacia la parte superior de su torso y cerró sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo.

El primogénito de Harry y Ginny trató de pensar con claridad al menos por una milésima de segundo. Tenía que estar consciente y ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Bajó la intensidad del beso de manera instantánea y, de a poco, se fue deshaciendo del resto de ropa que les quedaba., deteniéndose a contemplarla. Estaba maravillado.

Con un suspiro, James recargó todo su peso en ella. Besó su pecosa nariz y trazó un camino de besos hasta la delgada piel de su cuello, sintiendo en su boca los erráticos latidos de su corazón y logrando que la chica exhalara entrecortadamente el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

El corazón iba a explotarle, pensó el pelirrojo mientras levantaba nuevamente la cabeza para mirar a Maggie. Ella, visiblemente arrebolada aún en la oscuridad, le sonrió con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

James tomó aire y la besó con calma cuando finalmente sus cuerpos se unieron.

En la oscuridad de la noche, mientras la ciudad entera se congelaba afuera, los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaron entre las sábanas revueltas.

* * *

_Como habrán notado, escenas como la del final no son mi punto fuerte jajaja. No puedo escribirlas... Y lo digo en serio. Si hay alguna otra en un futuro capítulo, voy a tratar de que sea un poco mejor que esta. _

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero recibir sus comentarios! Me voy a poner a trabajar cuanto antes en el capítulo dieciocho. Les comento que pueden contactarme por cualquiera de los medios conocidos, ya sea para apurarme, amenazarme o comentarme alguna duda o lo que sea. Además abrí una cuenta de Facebook especialmente para fanfiction, está en mi perfil. Sino el nombre es **Sofía NiteOwl**._

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Sofi_


	18. Chapter 18

_¡Hola otra vez! Disculpen la demora. No tenía la oportunidad de cerrar el capítulo, le estuve dando muchas vueltas, pero acá está y espero que sea de su agrado._

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Jo Rowling**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

La luz se filtraba a duras penas por las rendijas de las persianas de la habitación. Ya era de día, pensó James mientras arrugaba los ojos y los abría, encontrándose de frente al techo.

Poco a poco, mientras sus músculos comenzaban a despertarse, fue recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Así como también su cuerpo comenzaba a ser consciente de la calidez de Maggie, que seguía dormida junto a él. Se giró a ella con sumo cuidado y la observó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todavía seguía sin entrarle en la cabeza lo que había pasado. Estaba feliz, sin lugar a dudas. Maggie se había decidido por él y todo había pasado antes de lo que había podido imaginar. Estaban juntos, por fin. Y él no haría nada para arruinarlo.

Acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja y le besó la punta de su pecosa nariz. Se alejó nuevamente hasta que ella la arrugó y, sin abrir los ojos, le pasó uno de sus brazos por encima y lo atrajo más hacia ella con un quejido.

- Dime que es sábado y que puedo dormir más tiempo – susurró Maggie con la voz empastada por el sueño.

- Es sábado, pero no puedes dormir más tiempo – dijo James apretándola contra su pecho. – Nos perdimos el desayuno, pero podemos almorzar si quieres.

Maggie levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

- Buenos días – le dijo a James dándole un breve beso en los labios.

- Ya sabía que te olvidabas de algo – sonrió el pelirrojo. – Buenos días, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que sí – respondió Maggie mirándolo a través de sus ojos azules.

- No estás… arrepentida, ¿verdad? – preguntó James quitándole un mechón de cabello rebelde de la frente.

- ¿Luzco arrepentida? – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- No, no lo creo – dijo James sonriendo también. – Aunque me preocupa de que haya sido demasiado rápido.

- A mi no me pareció rápido – contestó Maggie con una risita.

James se volvió hacia atrás sobre su almohada, entre risas por el comentario y tiró de ella hasta que quedó recostada sobre él. Acarició su espalda, cubierta por la camiseta que le había dado la noche anterior y suspiró con una sonrisa en su boca. Maggie alzó la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla sobre su pecho. Así, con el cabello alborotado y disparado hacia todas partes como el fuego, sus ojos azules enrojecidos por el sueño y con aquella sonrisa perezosa, le parecía más perfecta que nunca.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? – preguntó Maggie sin moverse. - ¿En qué piensas?

- Estoy contento – respondió James sonriendo. – No podría estar más feliz.

Maggie alzó una ceja, pensativa.

La pelirroja sólo pudo soltar una carcajada y apoyar la cabeza sobre él nuevamente, escuchando el firme latido de su corazón.

- Quizás sí fue demasiado rápido, pero ¿y qué? – dijo Maggie rompiendo el silencio. - Supongo que esto no es todo lo que querías e iba a terminar pasando en algún momento… Ayer, dentro de un mes, dos meses, un año.

James besó su cabello mientras pensaba que no podía tener más razón. Era bastante lógico si se lo ponía a pensar, los dos tenían claro lo que querían del otro.

- Desde un principio te di a entender que lo quiero todo – James le levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Lo sé y yo también lo quiero todo – respondió la pelirroja.

- Hay algo que sí me preocupa – continuó hablando James, acariciándole el cabello.

- Yo tomé precauciones – dijo Maggie antes de que pudiera seguir. – Antes de venir a la habitación, mientras me cambiaba.

- O sea que ya tenías todo planeado – James siguió jugando con su cabello. – Yo tomaré las precauciones desde ahora.

Maggie levantó la cabeza con rapidez, extrañada. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, a la espera de alguna explicación.

- No quiero que tomes esas pociones asquerosas – dijo con calma levantando la cabeza para besarle la nariz pecosa. – No es ningún machismo de mi parte. En serio. Yo tampoco tomaré pociones.

- ¿Método muggle? – preguntó la pelirroja con tranquilidad.

James asintió con la cabeza, perezosamente, mientras la alzaba hasta llegar a su boca. Los primeros besos de la mañana, mientras el cuerpo aún estaba dormido y era más sensible a aquellos gestos, parecían más sentidos si eso era posible. La pereza de los labios y los suspiros mezclados con el sueño volvía todo más real. Se giró aún sujetándola en un abrazo, sin dejar de besarla.

Cuando Maggie estuvo entre su cuerpo y las sábanas, enredó las piernas alrededor de su cadera y sonrió debajo de sus labios.

El pelirrojo sonrió y bajó la cabeza hasta el cuello de la pelirroja, plasmando un sonoro beso.

- Vas a matarme, ¿te das cuenta? – dijo James, irguiéndose por un momento para poder quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta con un movimiento rápido. – Pero el efecto de la poción dura veinticuatro horas y sería un desperdicio, ¿no lo crees?

- Desde luego, tiene que valer la pena – contestó Maggie riéndose, para luego volver a besarlo enérgicamente.

* * *

Rose se removió intranquila en la cocina de su casa, en las afueras de Londres. Se suponía que Maggie debería haber llegado a tomar el té hacía más de media hora. Normalmente no se preocuparía tanto, pero siendo Maggie y estando las cosas tan retorcidas, el miedo le apretaba el estómago y la hacía sentir mareada.

Se había tratado de comunicar con ella mediante el espejo, pero aún no aparecía nadie del otro lado. Miró al pequeño artefacto que había creado junto a Fred, depositado sobre la mesa esperando ver el reflejo de su amiga.

No había querido ir hasta la casa de James y ponerlo como loco para que la ayude a localizarla, pero ya sentía un hormigueo en la planta de los pies que le indicaba que hiciera justamente eso.

Antes de que pudiera salir en busca de su abrigo, su amiga cruzó el umbral de la cocina con una sonrisa. Rose la miró con una ceja alzada y la mirada desencajada.

Maggie la abrazó a modo de saludo y le sonrió ampliamente, antes de darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Soltó un bufido y se quitó el gorro de lana que llevaba sobre su cabello húmedo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la recién llegada, quitándose los guantes y el grueso abrigo de lana.

- Estaba preocupada – contestó Rose girándose para poner la tetera sobre el fuego. – Llegas tarde. Tú nunca llegas tarde a ningún lado y Kate me dijo que no estaba contigo ni estabas en tu departamento – hizo una pausa girándose con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras. – Y, para tu pesar, estuve a dos segundos de ir a ver a James para que se ponga como loco y me ayude a buscarte.

Maggie rió profundamente y se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa rectangular.

- ¿Cuál es la gracia? – preguntó Rose sin quitar la gravedad de su rostro. – Con todo lo que está ocurriendo…

- Me hubieras encontrado ahí – contestó Maggie sonrojándose, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Dónde? – volvió a preguntar Rose sin pensar. Hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos como platos. – Oh, Merlín.

Rose sonrió ampliamente olvidando el primer asunto que la había llevado a buscar pelea con su amiga y se sentó a su lado con expectación.

- Quiero que me cuentes – soltó con rapidez y los ojos como platos, mientras acomodaba su enmarañado cabello. – ¡No! Espera… No todo. ¿En serio? – agregó con el ceño fruncido.

Maggie asintió con la cabeza y suspiró, más feliz de lo que había estado durante ese último tiempo.

- Es… Fue muy lindo – dijo en un balbuceo, apretando sus manos. – James es… Juro que…

Rose sacó su varita del bolsillo delantero de su buzo y con un movimiento rápido, apagó el fuego de la cocina.

- ¿Puedes terminar una sola frase, por favor? – soltó la pelirroja exasperada, mientras se levantaba para preparar el té.

Maggie sonrió a modo de respuesta. La verdad era que no tenía palabras para describir lo que había pasado ni lo que sentía en ese momento. Era una sensación muy agradable que iba desde su pecho hasta su estómago. Después de hacer el amor, habían almorzado juntos y se habían duchado, para luego hablar de lo que pasaría. Había quedado expreso e implícito lo que pasaría luego. No eran promesas, habían sido unas muy claras declaraciones de intenciones. Por parte de los dos.

- Lo quiero – Maggie rió y miró a su amiga hasta que se giró hacia su dirección. – Cuando me enteré lo que había pasado… Fue horrible pensar que le había ocurrido algo, así que me tomé un día para pensar lo que ya sabía. No quiero perder más tiempo. Quiero estar con él.

Rose soltó un silbido, sin poder esconder la emoción en su rostro. Se acercó a la mesa con las dos tazas de té mientras un plato de galletitas levitaba junto a ella, hasta posarse en la mesa al tiempo que dejaba también las humeantes bebidas.

- Me hubiera encantado verle la cara – dijo Rose soltando una carcajada. – Me estaba volviendo loca.

- Fred me dijo lo mismo – contestó Maggie poniéndole azúcar a su té, desde el pequeño recipiente ubicado en el centro de la mesa. – Y estaba muy sorprendido.

- Seguirá siendo insoportable – Rose tomó el recipiente que Maggie le pasaba e hizo lo mismo que ella segundos antes.

Maggie esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca.

- Estás feliz – Rose sintió que las lágrimas se anegaban en sus ojos.

- Estoy feliz – afirmó Maggie sonriendo. – Y quiero que me siga haciendo feliz.

- Él te ama – sin poder ya retenerlas, se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Y yo a él – dijo la pelirroja con seguridad. - ¿Por qué lloras?

Las emociones le estaban nublando el juicio. Rose estaba, en parte, muy feliz por Maggie. Hacía meses que no la veía sonreír de aquella manera; que no la veía tan distendida, relajada y con tanto ánimo. Eso la hacía feliz a ella misma. Por otro lado la incertidumbre la estaba matando y aún no había hecho nada para terminar con eso. Hacía dos días que sobre su escritorio había un pergamino en blanco, un frasco de tinta y una pluma a la espera de que se decidiera a escribirle una carta a Scorpius. Él podría haberse cansado de sus negativas y quizás rompería la carta sólo de reconocer su caligrafía en el reverso del sobre. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? No sabía ni siquiera qué hacer consigo misma en aquel momento. No estaba segura de nada. Por momentos, se decidía a jugarse el cuello por él; y a las horas, pensaba en su familia. En la reacción de su padre.

- Scorpius – soltó Maggie, estando al tanto de la situación, ya que Rose le había escrito cartas a menudo contándole su problema. - ¿Te diste cuenta ya?

- Es más complicado de lo que parece – respondió Rose con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

- No lo es – dijo Maggie, tomándole la mano. – Todos vemos qué ocurre, Rose. Tú misma sabes que lo quieres.

- Sí, pero la última vez que lo vi le dejé en claro que no quería saber nada con él – soltó consternada la primogénita de Ron y Hermione, tomando una caja de pañuelos ubicada en un extremo de la mesa.

- ¿Y crees que te hará caso? – Maggie sonrió y tomó una galletita del plato frente a ellas. - Yo soy una cobarde y lo admito. Pero a veces tienes que decidir y tú tienes que decidir por ti misma… ésa es la sencilla razón por la que no puedo ayudarte.

- Hablaré con él cuando vuelva a Hogwarts – balbuceó Rose sorbiéndose ruidosamente la nariz. - ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerme eso?

Maggie tragó la galletita y tomó otra del plato, con una sonrisa disimulada.

- Porque sabe que de otra manera nunca hubieras dicho una sola palabra – dijo luego de unos instantes. - ¿Qué le dirás?

- No tengo idea.

* * *

En las afueras de Tinworth, Cornwall, una edificación adornada de conchas se elevaba solitaria sobre el mar. El paisaje por completo estaba teñido de gris y la gélida brisa salada calaba hasta los huesos.

Dentro de aquella construcción el calor de la chimenea y el clima festivo de la Navidad, reinaban por donde se mirase. Aún era muy temprano para la llegada del resto de la familia, por lo que Louis Weasley disfrutó de su propia compañía sentado frente a la chimenea, con el viento azotando las ventanas de Shell Cottage.

Sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: era bueno estar en casa. Después de haber pasado por aquello, era lógico que se planteara algunas cosas. Desde el momento en que había despertado, no había podido quitarse de la mente que había estado a punto de morir y que, en el caso de que aquello hubiera ocurrido, lo hubiera hecho con orgullo. Pero, claramente, no estaba ansioso porque aquello ocurriera. Todo lo contrario.

Todavía sentía el cuerpo entumecido y el corazón algo aletargado. Según Molly, su prima, tardaría en recuperarse unos tres meses; él, por su parte, lo haría en la mitad del tiempo.

Con sus ojos azules vagó por la sala de la casa que lo había visto crecer. Se detuvo en cada foto sobre la pared alisada, mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban. Con un movimiento de su cabeza se detuvo pensando que no era momento para ponerse sentimental. Pese a que era una persona a la que no le gustaba deber nada, estaba viviendo gracias a esa auror gruñona a cargo de su tío, Drew Harrison.

- Que me mataran ustedes sería el colmo – dijo Louis llevándose una mano al pecho.

El rostro de Victoire, su hermana, que había llegado segundos antes con su esposo y su pequeña hija, se iluminó de repente y corrió hacia él luego de dar un grito de alegría.

- ¡Mamá no me dijo que ya estabas en casa! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo!? ¡Lou! – empezó la primogénita de Bill y Fleur dándole un abrazo. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te…?

- Vic, dale un poco de aire – dijo Teddy Lupin con una sonrisa calmada. Le quitó la manta llena de hollín a Amy, que se retorcía molesta entre sus brazos, y cambió su color de cabello a turquesa, a lo que la niña respondió con risas. - ¿Ya tienes dientes?

- ¡Ted! – se quejó Victoire mirando a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que sí – contestó Louis haciendo caso omiso a su hermana. Se los enseñó al auror en una amplia sonrisa y luego le tiró un beso. – Serías el primero en probarlos.

Ted rió con verdaderas ganas, sonando aliviado de la recuperación de su cuñado.

- Hola, Amy – volvió a hablar Louis estirando sus brazos hacia la niña. - ¿No quieres venir con el tío?

El Auror se acercó a su cuñado y le pasó a su hija, mientras ella chillaba contenta y saltaba sobre el estómago de Louis.

- ¿Estás emocionada de verme o…? – le preguntó el menor de los hijos de Bill y Fleur a su sobrina, haciéndole caras.

- Le están saliendo los dientes – respondió Victoire tomando la manta sucia y limpiándola con un movimiento de su varita. – Aunque sí que está contenta de verte, a nosotros nos odia… No sé qué haremos cuando se canse del truco del cabello.

- Estuve desde las dos hasta las cuatro de la madrugada haciéndolo, cariño – dijo Teddy pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a su esposa, mientras ahogaba un bostezo. – Si no se cansó entonces, jamás lo hará.

Louis miró a Amy y alzó las cejas con un gesto conforme.

- Ambos tendremos dientes nuevos, ¿no te parece genial? – le dijo luego, mientras la acercaba para darle un beso en la nariz. - ¡Pero qué niña más linda! ¡Menos mal que no te pareces en nada a tu papá!

La red flú se activó nuevamente, aunque esta vez Dominique salió de la chimenea con paso resuelto y una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ya está todo hecho, Louie – dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su hermano. – He venido a avisarte y a preguntarle a mamá si necesita algo – se inclinó para besar a su sobrina en la frente.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Victoire con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué está hecho?

- A buscar a Logan – contestó Dominique con una sonrisa. – Y eso que te lo conteste tu hermano. Me envía a hacer compras de último momento – se volvió a Louis nuevamente. – Te saldrá caro.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó el metamorfomago con el ceño fruncido.

- Louie le envió un regalo a una chica – contestó Dominique guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Un regalo? – preguntó Ted, visiblemente asombrado. – Pensé que, a pesar de ser un as con las mujeres, no creías en el romanticismo. ¿Te estás esforzando con una chica? Pero si estuviste en San Mungo, ¿cómo pudiste comprarlo?

Louis chasqueó la lengua, mientras Amy se divertía mordiéndole los dedos, y alzó los hombros.

- No tiene fines románticos. Lo hice en agradecimiento – dijo luego de unos segundos. – Y lo elegí yo. Dominique fue a completar la transacción.

Ted se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mientras su cabeza ataba cabos rápidamente. Alzó las cejas y abrió la boca, para luego reír con verdaderas ganas.

- ¿Le has enviado un regalo a Drew? – rió el Auror, mientras el rostro de su cuñado se volvía escarlata. - ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Me salvó la vida – masculló Louis por lo bajo. – Es Navidad, me salvó la vida. No molestes.

Dominique se mordió el labio inferior sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. El ver que su hermano recobraba sus viejas costumbres y adquiría nuevas, como esa misma, le daba un indicio de que se estaba recuperando perfectamente bien. Que después del ataque, pudieran reunirse todos juntos para Navidad, era algo invaluable.

- No escatimó en gastos tampoco – comentó la pelirroja después de unos segundos de silencio. Cuando Louis clavó una mirada asesina hacia ella, agregó:- Vamos, hasta le escribiste una nota.

Ted rió sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos, en parte por la expresión de Louis, sumado a que se estaba imaginando la de su colega en cuanto recibiera los regalos. Drew no era una persona a la que le gustaran las sorpresas, definitivamente aquello la desencajaría. Por un momento deseó estar cuando la entrega fuera realizada, alguien tenía que tomar una foto definitivamente.

- La nota decía un escueto "Gracias" – dijo Louis no muy convencido, acomodando a Amy sobre su regazo. – No tengo ningún interés en ella.

- Lo que tú digas – dijo Dominique con una sonrisa, alejándose rumbo a la cocina.

Victoire la había seguido, dispuesta a seguir indagando quién era la tal Drew. Después de todo, Louis era su hermano menor, tenía que cuidar de su bienestar.

- Así que…

- Cállate, Ted – lo cortó Louis enfurruñado. – Fue un gesto, una atención.

- Hay muchos que quieren darle atención a Drew en el departamento. Yo diría que te apures – contestó el metamorfomago con las cejas alzadas y una expresión divertida, mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones.

- No tengo ningún tipo de interés en ella – soltó Louis con el ceño fruncido.

Ted alzó los hombros y se sentó en el sillón que su cuñado tenía delante con una expresión de desgano.

- Es una pena – dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio. – Es una buena chica...

- Ted…

- Es bonita también – continuó haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de Louis. – Que tu hermana no me escuche decir eso – agregó con rapidez. – Y, desde luego, es el tipo de chica con el que deberías sentar cabeza. Supongo que es por eso que no te interesa.

Louis bajó la mirada a su sobrina que estaba recostada sobre su pecho, aún mordiéndole los dedos. Casualmente ésa era una de las cosas en las que había estado pensando. No había pensado en Harrison, claro, pero sí en la idea de sentar cabeza, tener a alguien que lo cuidara o estuviera con él. Nunca había estado con alguien lo suficiente como para planteárselo, así que era algo más difícil de lo que parecía. Todas las chicas que habían pasado por su vida habían sido importantes, por lo menos lo bastante como para no darles falsas ilusiones.

Tenía veinticuatro años y, si lo pensaba seriamente, nunca se había enamorado. Había tenido muchos enamoramientos, que resultaban ser atracciones físicas que se evaporaban después de un par de revolcones.

Pero no estaba pensando en Harrison de esa manera. Meterla bajo sus sábanas parecía una misión imposible. Sí, era bonita y estaba intrigado; el hecho de que no se acordara de ella la hacía más misteriosa aún. Era muy valiente también y no podía negar que tenía mucha habilidad. Si no fuera por esa hostilidad que le salía por los poros, hubiera ido detrás de ella de inmediato.

- Te advierto que no podrás engañarla como las tontas con las que has salido – Ted había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

- Lo tengo claro y no voy a engañarla – dijo Louis autómata. Pestañeó un par de veces y vio la expresión de satisfacción de su cuñado. – Porque no me interesa. – hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño recordando las palabras de Dominique minutos antes. - ¿Quién es ese tal Logan?

Cuando Logan llegó junto a Dominique a Shell Cottage, ningún lugar donde había estado antes le había parecido tan acogedor y cálido como ese. Aquella casita junto a la playa en Tinworth, azotada por la gélida brisa invernal, era más que perfecta.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo en contemplar a su alrededor, puesto a que el hermano de Dominique estaba sentado frente a la chimenea y los miraba a ambos con sorpresa. Sobre sus rodillas, una pequeña niña dormitaba, aunque al verlos se agitó de emoción.

- Logan, él es mi hermano, Louis – dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al aludido nuevamente.

- Un gusto – dijo el profesor de Pociones mientras estrechaba la mano que le tendía.

Logan pensó que este se veía mejor de lo que había pensado. Recordaba el estado de Dominique, la mañana siguiente del ataque.

- Me alegro mucho que estés mejor – agregó mientras se erguía.

- Gracias – Louis sonrió brevemente y volvió su mirada a su hermana. - ¿Él es…?

- Trabajamos juntos en Hogwarts. No necesitas saber más que eso – dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba a su sobrina, quien le tendía sus regordetes bracitos. – Ella es Amy – añadió acercándose unos pasos al profesor de Pociones.

Logan extendió su mano a la pequeña niña, cuyo cabello era tan rubio y claro que sus cejas casi no se veían. La observó mirarlo con sus grandes ojos de color miel y regocijarse en los brazos de Dominique.

- Es muy bonita – dijo Logan con una sonrisa, aunque un poco preocupado luego de que la niña le tendiera los brazos.

Louis carraspeó y alzó una ceja, aún sentado en el sillón. Logan sólo podía pensar que Dominique no había exagerado. En el colegio había muchos Weasley, sin embargo, siendo sus alumnos, no le faltarían el respeto haciendo insinuaciones que tuvieran que ver él y Dominique. Su hermano era otra historia.

- ¡Qué gusto volver a verte, Logan!

La voz de la madre de Dominique, había interrumpido aquel silencio incómodo en el que se hallaban sumidos. Louis, sin embargo, no había dejado de mirarlo un solo segundo.

- Denme esos abrigos – Fleur se ajustó el delantal floreado de cocina que llevaba atado a su cintura y se adelantó para saludarlos. – Espero que no estés causando problemas, Louis – agregó mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no, mamá – contestó el aludido estirándose sobre el sillón, hasta ponerse de pie con un poco de dificultad, apoyándose sobre un bastón de cerezo. – Sólo quería saber qué relación tiene este hombre con mi hermana. Creo que papá lo encontrará interesante también.

- Claro que sí – dijo otra voz, proveniente desde la puerta de la cocina.

De un momento a otro, Logan creyó que su temperatura corporal había descendido muy por debajo de lo normal. Aquel hombre tenía una expresión dura, temible.

Cuando aquel hombre con el cabello largo entre pelirrojo y canoso se acercó a saludarlo, Logan tardó unos segundos en recuperar una expresión aceptable. El profesor de Pociones no creyó que aquellas gruesas cicatrices que surcaban el rostro del padre de Dominique fueran las causantes de que fuera tan intimidante; era el frío glacial que transmitían sus ojos lo que lo preocupaba. Era aquella mirada que le decía que no había nada más importante para él que su familia y, que si se pasaba de listo, era muy posible que la pasara muy mal. Aquello que lo intimidaba era, a su vez, lo que hacía que lo respetara profundamente sin siquiera conocerlo.

- No hay nada que les pueda interesar por el momento – Dominique habló luego de unos segundos en los que Logan seguía titubeante. - Compórtense, por favor. ¿Necesitas ayuda, mamá?

Logan tragó saliva luego de que la pelirroja siguiera a su madre hacia la cocina, con la pequeña Amy en brazos, y lo dejara solo con los dos hombres de su familia.

- ¿Nada que nos interese por el momento? - dijo el hombre aún a unos pasos de él. – Bill Weasley.

- Logan Whelan – respondió con el pensamiento de que aquel apretón de manos había sido bastante más duro de lo que esperaba. – Y no, señor.

- De acuerdo. Me conformo con eso – Bill Weasley se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, donde minutos antes estaba su hijo, quien permanecía de pie. - ¿A qué te dedicas, Logan? Siéntate, chico.

Instantáneamente, se acercó a un sillón de un cuerpo a la derecha de Bill Weasley y obedeció.

- Pociones – respondió tomando aire.

- Oh, claro… Eso está muy bien – Bill permanecía evaluándolo con la mirada. – Por el acento, ¿eres australiano?

- Sí – Logan pensó que estaba dando respuestas demasiado escuetas, por lo que agregó:- Vine aquí en junio.

- El clima debe estar matándote – el padre de Dominique sonrió, pareciendo más relajado. – Iré a buscar unas cervezas.

Louis, que seguía de pie junto a él, volvió a sentarse y suspiró.

- ¿Has podido notar que somos celosos y complicados?

- Sí – Logan respondió con suma tranquilidad, recargando la espalda sobre el sillón.

- Si no has salido despavorido detrás de mi hermana cuando se fue, es porque tienes agallas… así que supongo que estás bien – continuó Louis mientras dejaba el bastón en el piso. – Por ahora.

* * *

Las celebraciones por Navidad eran una tradición por excelencia. Las cosas habían cambiado con el paso de los años; y ya quedaban pocos _niños _entre los descendientes más jóvenes de las familias Weasley y Potter.

Como todos los años, los primos se reunían dividiéndose por género, en sectores alejados de La Madriguera, luego de que los demás miembros de la familia se fueran a dormir después de la cena de Noche Buena.

En el caso de las mujeres, habían elegido la antigua habitación de Victoire y Dominique, que era la más grande, y le habían aplicado una cantidad generosa de hechizos silenciadores.

Roxanne, que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a una ventana de dos hojas, había sido la encargada de comprar la cerveza de manteca, puesto que pasaba la mayor parte de sus vacaciones en las tiendas de su padre en el Callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade.

Dominique miró a su alrededor, sonriente, sin poder alegrarse más de que, a pesar de todo, hubieran podido festejar como todos los años. Había caras nuevas entre las presentes. Maggie Fisher y Anna O'Connell se habían sumado a las habitúes de aquellas reuniones. La única que no había podido concurrir había sido su prima Molly, quien tenía una guardia en San Mungo que cubrir. A duras penas asistiría al almuerzo del día siguiente.

Se acercó a su prima Lucy, una de las pocas que no había heredado el característico color de cabello de los Weasley. La hija de sus tíos Audrey y Percy era castaña y tan simpática como su madre.

- Siempre me pregunto por qué te veo tan poco, Lucy - dijo Dominique pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a su prima.

- Tú trabajo, mi trabajo, es bastante esperado que no nos veamos tan seguido - dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba dos cervezas de manteca de una mesita y le pasaba una a la profesora de Transformaciones.

- ¿Cómo va el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica? – preguntó Dominique, dándole un trago a su botella.

- Bien – contestó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros. – Ya sabes, todo el Ministerio está revolucionado, así que es estresante estar ahí dentro. ¿Qué me dices de Hogwarts?

Dominique sonrió inmediatamente y entornó los ojos; expresión que a su prima le provocó una sonrisa.

- Creo que volvería a Hogwarts sin pestañear teniendo un profesor así. – Lucy se cruzó de brazos con una mirada pensativa. – Cuando nosotras íbamos, no había ni uno solo que valiera la pena mirar – agregó luego de chasquear la lengua.

- Eso lo dices y ni siquiera lo has visto con toda la camisa mojada, pegada al cuerpo, sacando a un niño del Lago Negro durante una tormenta – dijo Roxanne profiriendo un silbido.

- Alto, bonitos ojos, mirada arrolladora – continuó Victoire luego de guiñarle un ojo a Roxanne, que sonreía como si hubiera descubierto miles de galleones debajo de la alfombra.

- No sé si prestaste atención, Vic, pero los vaqueros le hacen un hermoso…

- Basta – habló Dominique apoyando la botella vacía de cerveza de manteca sobre una mesita baja. – Primero y principal, no deberían hablar así de él – miró a su hermana con los ojos entornados. – Estás casada y tienes una niña, compórtate – pasó sus ojos hacia Lucy, que sonreía. – Tú sólo… cállate y, por último – miró a Roxanne fijamente. – Es tu profesor y ése es mi trasero. Sólo yo lo puedo mirar.

La habitación se llenó de carcajadas y aplausos de aprobación. Victoire, contenta con los resultados, se puso de pie y alzó las manos en un gesto de triunfo bajo la mirada asesina de su hermana menor.

Dominique no creía que había llegado a ése punto, en el que –casi- explotaba gracias a los comentarios que le habían hecho. Sentía el rostro más caliente de lo normal.

- No tenía idea que fueras celosa – habló nuevamente Roxanne acercándose a Dominique.

- Yo tampoco tenía idea – contestó la pelirroja realmente sorprendida de sí misma. – ¿Así que la idea es hablar de hombres?

- Es eso o asuntos femeninos – respondió Lily bebiendo de su botella. – No estoy de ánimo para hablar de asuntos femeninos.

- De acuerdo – comenzó Roxanne saltando para sentarse sobre una cómoda. – Si hablamos de hombres, déjame pedirte que no le rompas el corazón a mi bateador.

Lily alzó las cejas, negando con la cabeza. Estaba muy lejos de hacer eso. Ella y Dylan eran amigos, y él lo sabía. O estaba segura de que lo sabía de alguna manera.

Rose negó con la cabeza, sentada en el piso debajo de las piernas de Victoire.

- Es lindo – dijo la primogénita de Ron y Hermione mirando a su prima, sentada sobre la cama.

- Somos amigos – dijo Lily sin sonreír, mirando a las presentes. – Lo digo en serio.

- Qué mal que haces – Roxanne estiró las piernas con una sonrisa lenta. – Si no fuera tan joven ni estuviera con Frank…

- Yo no sé cómo hace Frank para aguantarte – dijo Lily llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Saben qué es lo peor de todo? – dijo Dominique saltando para sentarse junto a Roxanne. – No puedo vengarme de ella porque su novio aún es mi alumno.

Roxanne siguió sonriendo, como si supiera lo que su prima insinuaba y se llevó la botella a los labios.

- Tiene un trasero precioso, te doy permiso para que lo pienses – dijo la hija de George, provocando risas en las demás. – Y me aguanta porque me ama y yo lo amo. – A pesar de las bromas, todas sabían que aquello era verdad. Roxanne se dispuso a seguir hablando luego de apoyar nuevamente la botella en el piso de madera de la habitación. – Los rumores de Lysander se han esparcido por todo el castillo, Lily.

La menor de los Potter alzó los hombros sin sonreír y bebió un trago de cerveza de manteca antes de responder.

- No puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso – la pelirroja parecía bastante apesadumbrada por el asunto, pero aún así sonrió levemente.

- ¿Scamander? – preguntó Dominique sorprendida. - ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Se terminó y no hay vuelta atrás – Lily levantó la botella encima de su cabeza, pidiéndole a Roxanne que le pasara otra. – Ya es un asunto pasado. No tengo ganas de hablar al respecto, así como tampoco quiero hacerle falsas ilusiones a Dylan en este momento. Somos amigos y él lo entiende.

La charla se desvió nuevamente hacia temas sin demasiada importancia; orientándose hacia la anatomía de varios hombres más. Maggie reía sentada junto a Anna, que parecía también estar pasándola bien. Algunos de los comentarios de Roxanne eran irreproducibles. La pelirroja sonrió cuando la idea de que su amiga le hacía honor a su apellido, se le cruzó por la mente.

- Ahora, Anna se ha llevado a Al – dijo Lucy sentada en una esquina, contra la pared. – Déjame felicitarte.

La habitación se llenó de aplausos y vítores para la chica de Hufflepuff, cuyo rostro había adquirido un tono escarlata.

- ¿Y qué me dices de James? – preguntó Victoire dirigiéndole una mirada disimulada a Maggie. – Llegó muy contento.

- Demasiado, diría yo – acotó Roxanne con una mirada circunspecta. – Maggie, tú también pareces… contenta.

- No sé nada – dijo la aludida con una sonrisa disimulada.

- Si tengo que suponer… – comenzó Lucy con una media sonrisa.

- Sí, ese estado de ánimo sólo puede significar una cosa…

- Roxanne, por favor – masculló Maggie avergonzada.

Maggie se interrumpió sintiendo el repiqueteo de un puño sobre la puerta de madera. Lily se puso de pie con rapidez y la entreabrió, lo suficiente como para que la cabeza de James se colara al tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y soltó un largo suspiro. De esa manera no era ningún secreto. En realidad, parecía que todos ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre los dos.

- Puedes pasar – le dijo Dominique enderezándose con una sonrisa y haciendo lo mismo que estaban haciendo todas en aquel momento, no perderse nada de lo que iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Aquí también se dieron cuenta de que…?

- Sí – dijo Maggie sintiendo un calor abrasador en su rostro.

- Así que… - Roxanne se apoyó sobre sus rodillas con una sonrisa llena de expectación.

- Sí – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba la mano de Maggie. – Estamos juntos.

Nuevamente resonaban aplausos y risas en la habitación.

- Algo anda mal con esta familia – dijo Lily simulando hastío. – Que todos estén enamorados, escupiendo corazones, flores y arcoíris me da un poco de… repulsión.

- Hugo dijo lo mismo – dijo James sacudiéndole el pelo a su hermana menor. – O algo muy parecido a eso.

- Imagino por qué – dijo Victoire con una sonrisa. – Entre las caras de bobos de ti y de Al, Hugo debe estar retorciéndose.

- Está hablando de sus últimas conquistas y de lo vanas que le resultan las relaciones – James pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Maggie. – Nada grave ni nada que pueda interesarte, Rosie. Te ahorro el dolor de cabeza.

- Pensé que por lo menos la presencia del profesor Whelan haría que se comporte – dijo Rose negando con la cabeza, echando los ojos hacia atrás.

- Logan salió hará media hora – contestó James caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación, con Maggie delante de él, luego de susurrarle algo.

Roxanne se bajó de la cómoda donde estaba sentada.

- Vayan si quieren. Quedan varias botellas de whisky de fuego e hidromiel… - empezó a decir el pelirrojo.

- No necesitaba que me lo dijeras – contestó Roxanne saliendo detrás de la pareja.

Las presentes se fueron poniendo de pie. Victoire sabía que Ted estaba con los chicos, así que aprovechando que Amy estaba durmiendo con sus abuelos en La Madriguera, salió a reunirse con él y sus primos. Las demás pensaron bien la idea y fueron también, todavía era temprano y las reuniones de primos no ocurrían tan a menudo.

- Yo iré a buscar a Logan – dijo Dominique a Lucy, siendo las únicas dos que quedaban presentes.

- Yo iré a embriagarme con los chicos – contestó la castaña, que estaba juntando las botellas dentro de una caja destinada para la basura. – Buena suerte – agregó guiñándole un ojo a su prima, antes de que esta saliera disparada por la puerta.

Dominique sabía que no la necesitaba, aunque nunca estaba de más. Tomó su abrigo que estaba sobre un sillón en la sala y salió hacia el frío de la noche, deseando que su espera hubiera valido la pena.

* * *

Logan salió por la puerta trasera de Shell Cottage hacia el poco iluminado jardín. En esa ocasión, ni el aborrecimiento al frío, había impedido que saliera a fumar. Era un hábito horrible y estaba muy consciente de eso, pero estaba lo suficientemente abatido como para necesitar unas cuantas caladas antes de irse a dormir.

Había pasado una Noche Buena muy entretenida. Los Weasley y los Potter eran buena gente, y se había sentido muy cómodo con ellos. Sacó un cigarrillo del maltrecho paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa y lo encendió dándole una larga calada que, a pesar de todo, no le había resultado tan satisfactoria como esperaba. Se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, donde su cabello oscuro ya se había empezado a ondular, y suspiró. Toda la familia de Dominique había peleado contra los del tipo de su padre. Su padre, un mortífago.

Se sentó en un banco de madera, bajo el porche de la casa, y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo en silencio. Debería hablar con Dominique al respecto antes de que pasara más tiempo. Estaba seguro acerca de qué tipo de hombre era, así como también qué tipo de mujer era la pelirroja. El que su padre haya sido un ferviente seguidor de Lord Voldemort, no había sido una posibilidad hasta que había abierto el diario.

No fue hasta que aplastó el cigarrillo en la suela de sus borceguíes negros, cuando la escuchó. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no había notado que Dominique había salido de la casa y estaba a punto de sentarse junto a él envuelta en una pesada manta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Dominique acomodándose.

- Nada. Nada – dijo Logan reafirmando su respuesta, negando con la cabeza. – Estaba fumando.

- Sí, pude notar que estabas fumando – volvió a hablar la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, tomándolo de a barbilla, haciendo que la mirara. - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Alguno de mis primos te ha molestado o…?

- Claro que no – respondió Logan con las cejas alzadas. – Tu familia es fantástica.

- Lo sé – mientras hablaba, Dominique, que ya lo había soltado, se disponía a pasarle la manta por sus hombros también, hasta que ambos quedaron al resguardo y compartiendo el calor mutuamente. – Dime qué es, entonces.

Logan le sonrió y le tomó la mano para besársela.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel día que entraste en mi oficina y te conté la historia del anillo? – le preguntó él, sin soltarle la mano.

- Parecías alterado. Triste – contestó la pelirroja aprehensiva.

De la manera más simple posible y, sin entrar en detalles que Dominique no entendería, Logan le contó acerca del diario de su madre.

Dominique se había quedado boquiabierta y no era para menos. Logan sintió en incesante cosquilleo en los dedos ante la ausencia de un cigarrillo entre ellos. Si supiera qué hacer con sus manos o consigo mismo en aquel momento, quizás no tendría tantas ganas de fumar.

- Entonces, ¿no eres hijo de muggles y...? - empezó la pelirroja quitándole un mechón de cabello de la frente.

- Y aparentemente mi padre fue o es un mortífago - completó Logan. – No entiendo por qué no me lo dijo. Abandonar su magia y vivir como muggle. No es que eso sea algo malo, desde luego, pero…

- Quería protegerte – dijo Dominique con lentitud.

- La guerra terminó cuando yo tenía tres o cuatro años – rebatió el profesor de Pociones. – Podría habérmelo dicho en algún momento. Tuvo veinticinco años más para decírmelo.

Dominique no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente se acercó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en una de sus mejillas.

- ¿Dice algo de él? ¿El nombre? ¿Algo? – preguntó la pelirroja separándose.

- No lo sé. No he vuelto a abrirlo – contestó Logan tranquilamente. – Me gustaría saber quién es. No creo que haya nada que pueda decepcionarme más al respecto, así que no perdería nada.

- Sigue leyendo ese diario y, si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a buscar – comentó Dominique con seguridad.

- Lo haré – asintió Logan sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo que antes.

Hablar con Dominique había servido después de todo, le había sacado un gran peso de la espalda. La miró por un instante, mientras la luz de las lámparas del exterior de la casa la iluminaban a duras penas y él mismo se veía reflejado en sus ojos azules.

- Gracias – dijo Logan mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, acercándola a él. Le besó la frente y le sonrió. – Supongo que ahora… quizás podríamos hablar de… lo otro. Si quieres. ¿Sigues queriendo que hablemos de eso o nos contentamos con mantener una sana amistad?

- Eres adorable – dijo la profesora de Transformaciones, apretando su abrazo. – Y si vuelves a insinuar que lo que me has contado hará algún cambio en mí, me enojaré. Y mucho. – agregó con más seriedad. – No quieres ver a una Weasley enojada. Créeme.

- Sólo preguntaba – respondió Logan acariciándole las mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, para luego tomar su rostro con un poco más de firmeza y acercarlo al suyo hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. – No volveré a hacerlo – pudo decir antes de rozar su boca contra la de la pelirroja.

Aquel beso había hecho que hasta el suelo pareciera temblar bajo sus pies. Había sido un simple roce de labios; una implícita declaración de intenciones. Sin ánimos de querer separarse, Logan rodeó a la pelirroja con el brazo que le quedaba libre y prolongó el beso con una lentitud arrolladora. Una lentitud por la que Dominique estaba deshaciéndose y contra la que no podía hacer nada. Logan subió las manos por la espalda de Dominique, quien internó las suyas en su cabello, sin menguar la intensidad del beso. No fue hasta que él la rodeara fuertemente con sus brazos, que ambos se separaron en busca de aire.

La pelirroja tomó una bocanada de aire y pestañeó un par de veces. Logan había vuelto a poner las manos sobre su rostro. El hombre le besó la frente y la punta de la nariz y sonrió.

- Espero que sí vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo Dominique en un balbuceo.

Logan la besó brevemente, otra vez y volvió a sonreír.

- Mis intenciones son buenas, Dominique – habló el profesor de Pociones sin perder el contacto con la pelirroja. – Pensaba invitarte a tomar algo a Hogsmeade, antes de que habláramos en la Casa de los Gritos… sólo que tú actuaste antes de que yo pudiera terminar de debatir si era ético salir con una colega.

- Eso es bueno – comentó Dominique aún con la voz ronca. – Aunque es un defecto mío el adelantarme a los hechos. Lo siento. – agregó con sus ojos clavados en los verdes de Logan.

- No lo sientas – dijo Logan abrazándola hasta que ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. – Quien sabe cuánto hubiera tardado en tomar coraje.

- Eso es verdad. Al principio creía que te ponías nervioso cuando me veías y por eso se te caía todo lo que tenías al alcance de la mano – Dominique esbozó una sonrisa. – Luego me di cuenta que te ocurre todo el tiempo.

- Siempre he sido un poco... torpe – Logan rió por lo bajo y besó su cabello pelirrojo. – Deberíamos ir a dormir. Algunos de tus primos están…

- Ebrios y despiertos – completó Dominique alzando su cabeza. – Lo supuse – lo besó una vez más, en un intento de alargar el tiempo.

- Tu hermano no me sacó la vista de encima toda la noche – dijo Logan separándose unos centímetros.

- Hablar de mi hermano es muy romántico – masculló Dominique mientras enredaba sus brazos detrás del cuello de Logan. – No te pasará nada.

- Lo sé. Pero sería… - comenzó diciendo nuevamente el hombre, viéndose interrumpido por un nuevo beso. – Sería…

- ¿Incómodo? – completó la pelirroja con la voz ronca, separándose del beso. – De acuerdo. Tienes razón.

Una vez acostado, bajo el peso de todas las mantas de aquella cama en la habitación de huéspedes, Logan sonrió y durmió más tranquilo que en unas cuantas semanas.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad había llegado con una gran tormenta. Rose salió de su habitación pesadamente, tratando de controlar su genio antes de cruzarse con algún miembro de su familia.

La noche anterior había dado muchas vueltas hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Cuando despertó, mucho más temprano de lo que pretendía, creía haber escuchado el picoteo de una lechuza sobre el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación. Al incorporarse, sin embargo, no encontró nada salvo la vista de las calles de su barrio cubiertas de nieve y desiertas. A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría levantarse a esas horas.

Necesitaba tomar su desayuno como correspondía y luego podría funcionar normalmente, aunque no estaría muy despierta y ágil de mente.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Pasó de largo el árbol con los regalos debajo y se encaminó directo a la cocina, ya tendría tiempo para mirar sus regalos. Lo que encontró sentado a la mesa, bebiendo una taza de té con los ojos entornados y enrojecidos la sorprendió por completo.

- ¿Qué haces despierto, Hugo? – preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a su hermano para darle un beso en la frente. – Feliz Navidad.

El menor de los hijos de Ron y Hermione gruñó a modo de respuesta y señaló un paquete envuelto con un bonito papel azul cobalto, que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

- Es tuyo. Una maldita lechuza se puso a golpear mi ventana – Hugo le dio un trago a la taza de té. – Gracias por el kit de limpieza de escobas, Rosie.

- De nada – articuló la pelirroja mirando el paquete sobre la mesa con absoluta sorpresa.

Rose frunció el ceño y tomó el pequeño paquete cuadrado con curiosidad. Quitó la envoltura sin romper el papel y, en cuanto terminó con esa tarea, un pergamino doblado decenas de veces cayó sobre la mesa.

Miró a su hermano, que la observaba con los ojos abiertos, a la espera de que dijera algo.

- ¿Sabes de quién es? – preguntó Hugo con el ceño fruncido.

Rose negó con la cabeza y abrió la caja. Alzó las cejas en cuanto estuvo de frente al contenido. Sobre el fondo aterciopelado de la cajita, había una pulsera con varios dijes. La pelirroja la tomó con la punta de sus dedos y la examinó de cerca. Una rana, un pergamino, una pluma, un perro, una escoba y una rosa.

- Ya se me ocurre quién pudo haber sido – habló nuevamente Hugo mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca.

La primogénita de Ron y Hermione sintió un nudo en su garganta, mientras veía aquel regalo. Volvió a meterla en la caja y tomó el pergamino de la mesa. En cuanto lo abrió y reconoció la caligrafía, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

_Querida Rose,_

_Es muy probable que ya hayas visto el regalo y espero que te haya gustado. Podría explicarte qué significa cada uno de esos dijes. O al menos qué significan para mí._

_Podrás notar que falta uno. Ése lo tengo yo y, en el caso de que lo quieras, te estaré esperando a la vuelta de las vacaciones._

_Que tengas una Feliz Navidad y un excelente Año Nuevo._

_Cariños,_

_S._

Rose releyó la escueta nota unas cuantas veces hasta volver a doblarla y meterla en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Miró a Hugo que observaba la pulsera con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

-No imaginaba que fuera tan cursi – Hugo sonrió burlonamente y reparó en la miraba absorta de su hermana.

- No es… no es tan cursi – pudo articular la pelirroja volviendo a tomar la pulsera entre sus dedos.

- Recuerda lo que hablamos, Rose – Hugo se puso de pie y le sonrió a su hermana. – Creo que iré a buscar a Lily para ir a Shell Cottage.

Unos cuantos minutos después de que Hugo se hubiera retirado, Rose se sentó frente a una humeante taza de té. Con la mirada en blanco, se dispuso a revolver en lo que ya sabía; en lo que podía hacer y en lo que le costaría tanto que debería poner todo de sí para que funcionara. Ella y Scorpius, no sabía si funcionarían, pero si no lo veía con sus propios ojos quizás estaría toda su vida pensando en qué podría haber ocurrido.

Tenía una semana más para pensarlo, se dijo mientras el té caliente hacía efecto y su cabeza se iba despertando aún más. Era Navidad después de todo, podía dejar de pensar aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes.

Al otro lado de Londres, en un edificio que podía considerarse nuevo, Drew Harrison sonrió al escuchar el taconeo de su madre caminando, incesablemente, desde la cocina al pequeño comedor de su departamento, le rememoraba las Navidades de su infancia.

Drew se tomó un momento para recordar aquellas fiestas pasadas y ver las sutiles –pero grandes- diferencias. Antes el ambiente estaba cargado de las carcajadas infantiles de sus tres hermanos y ella misma, sumado a las peleas por quién tenía derecho a comer la galletita con más chispas de chocolate o los eternos debates tratando de adivinar de quién era cuál regalo. El tiempo había pasado para todos, se dijo observando a su padre, quien había perdido casi la totalidad de su cabello y ahora ayudaba a poner la mesa con sus anteojos apoyados en la punta de su nariz.

Estaba contenta de que todos ellos hubieran aceptado pasar Navidad, por lo menos, en su departamento. Si bien no era demasiado espacioso, minúsculo comparado con la casa donde había crecido, era lindo poder recibir a su familia en el lugar que ella consideraba su casa, su hogar.

Era una pena, sin embargo, que sus hermanos estuvieran de servicio aquel día. Era una de las grandes desventajas de ser policía. Aquello significaba que ante cualquier emergencia, ellos deberían salir corriendo. Como hija de muggles e hija de un policía –ya retirado- estaba consciente de todos esos inconvenientes. El perderse cumpleaños, fiestas, graduaciones. Ella misma como auror tendría que irse en el caso de que hubiera algún problema; aunque, claro, después de lo ocurrido el viernes, esperaba pasar un almuerzo tranquilo con los suyos.

Sus tres hermanos, dos mayores que ella, estaban sentados en los sillones ubicados a un par de metros de ella. Eran todos bastante parecidos. Los cuatro. El mismo color castaño claro de cabello, la forma de los ojos y el color de los mismos, que variaban, pero todos en la gama del verde grisáceo; el mismo rostro desafiante y el carácter volátil.

Drew caminó la distancia que los separaba con cuatro botellas de cerveza de manteca, una de las pocas cosas que sus hermanos muggles alababan del mundo mágico. No podían beber cerveza regular aquel día, ninguno de ellos, así que se conformaban con eso.

- Si bien me gusta – dijo Paul, el mayor de los cuatro, pasándose una mano por su rostro recientemente afeitado. – No sabes lo que daría por una cerveza.

- Sí, es una pena que no podamos – el que le seguía, Alfie, que estaba sentado frente a la mesita en la que Drew había depositado las botellas, tomó una y la destapó aplicando un poco de fuerza. – Siéntate, por favor y cuéntanos algo que no sepamos.

La joven auror se sentó entre el menor de sus hermanos, Tom, y Alfie y le dio un largo trago a su botella.

- No nos digas que el jueves te caíste en ese campamento – dijo Tom sonriendo jovialmente. – Apareciste con la mitad de la cara raspada. Mamá te vio y casi se infarta.

- No es fácil de impresionar, pero le habías dicho que ibas a una especie de campamento – continuó Paul, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de un cuerpo frente a los otros tres. – La tomaste desprevenida.

La castaña se sentía pequeña rodeada por sus hermanos. Incluso Tom, que era un año y medio menor que ella, la acobardaba en cierto modo. En el buen sentido, desde luego. Los cuatro eran muy unidos y ella era la única mujer, lo que la convertía en el centro de sus atenciones siempre.

- Nos atacaron el jueves por la noche – dijo Drew negando con la cabeza, mientras su mirada permanecía en un lugar, lejano a la vista de sus hermanos. – Fue una putada.

- Cuida tu vocabulario, Drew – escuchó decir a su madre desde la cocina.

- ¿Atraparon a los malditos?

- ¡Paul! ¡No me hagas repetir lo que le dije a tu hermana! – exclamó la mujer.

- ¡Perdón, mamá! – dijo el aludido, volviendo su mirada rápidamente a su hermana. - ¿Los atraparon?

- Algunos – contestó la auror. – Casi atrapamos al líder, pero se nos escapó por un pelo. Como siempre.

- Pensé que los lásers que usan ustedes eran más efectivos que las armas de fuego – dijo Alfie rascándose la cabeza.

- No son lásers. No es Star Wars – refutó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- Si fuera como Star Wars ya habría tratado de hacerme pasar por uno de ustedes – Alfie sonrió y se llevó la botella a los labios.

- De todas maneras – dijo luego de sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su hermano. - Tengo muchas ganas de ponerle las manos encima a ese malnacido – agregó susurrando la última palabra.

- ¿Tuvieron algún muerto? – preguntó Paul impasible, con la objetividad suficiente como para notar que tenía unos cuántos años dentro la fuerza.

Drew negó con la cabeza, aunque recordó brevemente el estado de Louis Weasley cuando _Udyat_ casi termina con él. Se preguntó cómo estaría y no olvidó que, en un momento, él la había salvado de lo que hubiera sido una fractura de cráneo segura, cuando le tiraron aquella enorme roca encima.

Justo en el momento en que Tom iba a volver a hablar, el timbre del departamento resonó en los oídos de todos. Drew se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose quién sería. Cerca del mediodía de Navidad era muy difícil recibir visitas.

Abrió la puerta con renuencia, palpando su varita dentro del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Del otro lado un joven con el rostro lleno de acné le sonrió ampliamente, sosteniendo un gran ramo de rosas blancas con una mano, y una bolsa oscura con la otra.

- Señorita ¿Harrison? – dijo después de leer un papel, levantando la bolsa de cartón para poder hacerlo. Drew asintió, confundida. – Disculpe las molestias, espero no haber interrumpido el almuerzo de usted y su familia.

Por la mirada esquiva de aquel joven repartidor, Drew supo que sus hermanos y su padre estaban de pie detrás de ella.

- Tuvimos un problema con la camioneta y ésa es la razón que estemos haciendo los pedidos tan avanzada la mañana – continuó el chico sudando, a pesar de que la temperatura estaba muy por debajo de los cero grados centígrados. – El suyo es el último reparto, si puede usted…

- Disculpa, creo que te has confundido de Harrison – dijo Drew mirando lo que llevaba el chico en sus manos con cierto recelo. - ¿Tienes bien la dirección?

- Claro que sí, señorita – dijo el repartidor sonriendo nerviosamente. – Trabajo en Stan Pilskin e Hijos, normalmente repartimos sólo flores, pero la señorita fue muy insistente en que también…

- ¿¡Señorita!? – escuchó exclamar a Alfie detrás de ella. - ¿Eso se lo envía una mujer?

Drew habría tenido la misma reacción que su hermano, si éste no se le hubiera adelantado. Volvió a mirar al joven repleto de acné, que había dejado de sonreír.

- No lo sé, sólo hago mi trabajo. Por favor, señorita Harrison – dijo el chico con la frente perlada de sudor.

La auror vio como su madre se adelantaba y tomaba el ramo de rosas de las manos del repartidor.

- Agarra esa bolsa y deja al chico irse a su casa – dijo la mujer, increíblemente parecida físicamente a su hija. – Feliz Navidad, querido.

Drew tomó la bolsa, luego de que el joven se la pusiera frente a sus narices y cerró la puerta. Detrás de ella, sus hermanos caminaban de cerca, tratando de ver quién había firmado la tarjeta adherida a la bolsa.

- Son muy bonitas – dijo la señora Harrison poniendo las flores en un jarrón con agua. – Esa chica tiene buen gusto.

- No pueden ser de una chica, mamá – contestó Drew azorada mientras dejaba el paquete sobre la mesa, buscando entre medio de las flores alguna tarjeta. Cuando la encontró, supo que aquella caligrafía no era de una mujer, sintiéndose aliviada.

Sólo había una línea escrita.

_Mira en el otro paquete._

Genial, se dijo mientras arrancaba el pequeño sobre de la bolsa y desdoblaba la hoja de papel dentro de ella. La misma caligrafía llenaba la hoja, aunque no del todo. Era más bien un mensaje escueto.

_Espero que no te tomes esto como un atrevimiento de mi parte, lejos está de serlo. Sólo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste la otra noche por mí. _

_Gracias. Me han dicho que no estaría contándolo si no hubieras actuado rápido. _

_Se supone que esto te llegará el día de Navidad, el mismo día en que yo volveré a mi casa. Estoy bien, si te interesa saberlo._

_Espero que te guste el regalo y que pases una bonita Navidad junto a tus seres queridos._

_Cordialmente,_

_Louis Weasley._

_PD: Ni se te ocurra devolvérmelo. Lo tomaré como una seria ofensa._

- Abre el paquete – dijo Tom mirando por encima de su hombro. - ¿Quién es ese Louis?

- No lo sé – respondió Alfie del otro lado, mientras él y Paul leían la carta. – Pero ninguna persona a la que ayudé me ha enviado algo. Nunca.

Drew hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de sus hermanos y sacó de la bolsa de papel oscura, una caja cuadrada, de unos quince centímetros de lado, de terciopelo negro. La abrió y se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de sus cuencas, al ver el contenido.

Sus tres hermanos y su padre silbaron al unísono al ver el collar dentro del estuche. Aquella pieza era lo más delicado que había visto en su vida. La fina cadena de oro blanco y un zafiro, del más puro azul, engarzado en un dije del tamaño de su pulgar, cortado en forma oval. A uno de los dos lados del collar, también estaban los pendientes haciendo juego, de los mismos materiales.

- Eso debe haber costado una fortuna – dijo Paul saliendo de su asombro. – Vaya que lo tienes encantado al tal Louis.

- No puedo aceptarlo – dijo Drew pestañeando un par de veces. – Esto es demasiado exagerado. Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.

- Él lo sabe, ésa es la razón por la que te puso que ni se te ocurra devolvérselo – habló su padre con su calma voz habitual.

- No es ético, papá – dijo la joven auror depositando con cuidado el estuche sobre la mesa. – Está loco. No le salvé la vida, sólo lo llevé al hospital.

- Tiene un gusto excelente a pesar de estar loco. Y llevándolo al hospital le salvaste la vida. – dijo Alfie mirando de cerca el regalo que había recibido su hermana. – ¿Tu qué crees, ma?

- Es un lindo gesto, a pesar de que sí está encantado contigo – habló la mujer con una sonrisa.

- En realidad no nos llevamos muy bien – contestó Drew mientras se debatía consigo misma sin saber qué pensar acerca de aquello. – Esto es una locura – terminó mientras se sentaba a la mesa. – Su tío es mi jefe, no puede hacerme este tipo de regalos.

- Le has salvado la vida al sobrino de tu jefe – dijo Tom sonriendo descaradamente. – Claro, ahora entiendo.

- No seas idiota – lo cortó Drew alzando una mano. – Hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera.

- Lo sabemos – volvió a hablar Tom, apoyando su mano sobre el cabello castaño y rebelde de su hermana. – Quizás si no te llevas bien, está tratando de…

- Llevarte a la confrontación – completó Paul asintiendo.

- Te hace un regalo caro, para que tú le saltes a la yugular como haces con todos los que se pasan de la raya – agregó Alfie palmeándole la espalda. – O que te caen mal.

- Pero… pero – balbuceó Drew tratando de encontrar las palabras justas. – Las flores, esto. Con las flores hubiera bastado para saltarle a la garganta. – completó asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Le escribo una nota? Querido Weasley, gracias por enviarme algo caro que nunca usaré en la vida – agregó recitando, mientras pensaba. - ¡Oh, y gracias por hacerme sentir mal y poco profesional!

El señor Harrison negó con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras que su esposa hacía lo mismo y lo tomaba de la mano.

- Ve a verlo – dijo la mujer resueltamente.- No ahora, claro. Saquen todo esto de la mesa y lávense las manos. Eso te incluye a ti también, querido – bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo. – Ahora, muévanse.

Drew se puso de pie, llevando lo enviado por Louis Weasley a la mesita de café. Todavía no sabía qué pensar o decir. Tendría que pensarlo bien antes de ir a verlo.

* * *

Logan se levantó de un humor excelente aquella mañana. Se había dormido tranquilo y, por esa misma razón, descansado muy bien.

Se miró en el espejo del pequeño baño de la habitación y se lamentó de no haber llevado consigo el estuche para afeitarse. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados por el sueño y estaba bastante consciente de que esa expresión le duraría bastante tiempo más. Tomando coraje, metió las manos bajo el agua helada de la canilla y se lavó la cara apretando los dientes.

Volvió a la habitación arrastrando los pies descalzos y se acercó a la cómoda donde había guardado su ropa. Se calzó un par de vaqueros, que consideraba bastante decentes, y una camisa a cuadros azul y blanca, sobre la camiseta que ya llevaba puesta y se alisó el cabello con sus manos.

Luego de ponerse los zapatos salió de la habitación esperando no molestar en los preparativos. A lo lejos, más allá de la sala, podía escuchar voces provenientes de la cocina.

En cuanto se asomó pudo ver que la mayoría de los miembros de la familia Weasley ya habían llegado. No entraba un alma más en aquella cocina. Luego de los correspondientes saludos de Navidad, Logan se sentó donde la abuela de Dominique le había indicado. Entre Bill y Victoire Weasley.

- Logan, ¿quieres un café, té, chocolate caliente? – preguntó Molly Weasley acercándose con una sonrisa.

- Un café estaría bien, señora Weasley, pero no se moleste…

- Silencio. Ahora te lo traeré – lo cortó la mujer con un ademán, mientras se alejaba para servirle una taza y volvía con ella. - ¿Has dormido bien? Espero que te hayan alcanzado las mantas. Dominique nos dijo que tenías un problema con el clima – dijo la regordeta mujer con una sonrisa.

- Claro que sí, se los agradezco mucho – dijo el profesor de Pociones con verdadera gratitud, para luego darle un trago a su taza de café, sintiendo que podría besarle los pies a aquella señora. – Gracias por el café también.

- No es problema, querido – le dijo con una sonrisa, desviando su mirada hacia la sala, que se encontraba de espaldas a Logan, cambiando su expresión rotundamente. - ¡Louis! ¡Fred! ¡Dejen en paz a Hugo, ahora mismo!

Cuando el profesor de Pociones se giró pudo ver como su alumno de quinto año de Hogwarts estaba casi del mismo color de su cabello, mientras sus dos primos reían y vociferaban algo referente a una chica.

- Debería tener una charla contigo, Logan. – habló Bill, llevándose su taza con chocolate caliente a los labios.

- Claro… - dijo el profesor de Pociones un tanto preocupado.

- No es nada grave, no te preocupes – dijo el hombre. – A menos que no hagas las cosas bien, claro.

Logan depositó la taza sobre la mesa, temiendo que se le resbalara de los dedos. Y miró a su alrededor. Cerca de la entrada de la cocina, Ted Lupin hablaba alegremente con los tres hijos de Harry Potter, mientras que el mayor, James, tenía a la pequeña Amy en sus brazos. El matrimonio Potter charlaba a su vez con el patriarca de los Weasley, Arthur.

Antes de girar la cabeza, se encontró de frente con Louis Weasley, que se había inclinado hacia él con un ramo de muérdago levitando sobre su cabeza. Logan alzó las cejas, sorprendido, sin poderse explicar cómo el menor de los hermanos de Dominique había llegado junto a él sin que lo notase siquiera.

- Muérdago eh, Logan. Ya sabes lo que eso significa – agregó guiñándole un ojo, estirando sus labios hacia delante.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Dominique había aparecido junto a ellos y, con un gesto cansado, le dio un empujoncito hacia el costado a Louis.

- Sostén eso – le dijo ahogando un bostezo.

La pelirroja se inclinó hacia abajo, para quedar a la misma altura que Logan que seguía sentado sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, y posó sus manos sobre su rostro, acortando la distancia entre ellos con un breve beso.

- Feliz Navidad – susurró alzando la cabeza.

- Feliz Navidad – respondió Logan con una sonrisa, obviando que la cocina había quedado sumida en el más profundo de los silencios y que Louis parecía haber sido golpeado en la cabeza por una bludger.

- Gracias por el libro – le dijo en un susurro, haciendo alusión al regalo de Logan. Un tomo bastante grueso de leyendas irlandesas.

- A mi me encantó la bufanda – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Observó cómo Dominique miraba a su alrededor y todos volvían a lo que estaban haciendo en el momento previo al beso.

- Viendo que no hay sillas disponibles – balbuceó ahogando un nuevo bostezo, antes de sentarse sobre las rodillas de Logan.

El profesor de Pociones sintió cómo una oleada de calor subía a su rostro, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia su derecha y veía la mirada asesina que Bill Weasley le estaba dirigiendo.

- Feliz Navidad, papi – dijo la pelirroja acercándose para estamparle un beso en la mejilla a su padre. – Cambia esa cara.

- Dominique – empezó diciendo Bill, mientras las heridas de su rostro parecían sangrar de lo rojo que estaba. - ¿Alguno de los dos quiere decir algo?

- No – dijo la pelirroja poniéndole énfasis a su respuesta, negando con la cabeza. – Pero si necesitas que diga algo, de acuerdo.

- Yo creo que debo decirle, señor Weasley, que bajo ningún concepto quería faltarles el respeto. Ni a usted ni a su familia. – Logan se quitó los lentes con montura plateada y los puso sobre la mesa.

- Esta es la razón por la que estuve observándolo ayer, era…

- Basta, Louis – dijo Fleur poniendo los brazos en jarras frente a la mesa. – Y tú también, Bill. Hablamos de esto. Tienen que comportarse. Dominique no es una niña y sabe cuidarse sola. – miró a Logan por unos instantes – Y Logan, discúlpalos.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, familia! ¡Perdonen el retraso! – exclamó George mientras entraba a la cocina, seguido por su esposa, Angelina.

Cuando todas las miradas se clavaron en los recién llegados, Logan soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

- ¿Qué nos perdimos? – volvió a hablar George mirando a su sobrina sentada sobre el profesor de Pociones, con los ojos como platos. - ¡Te lo dije, mujer! ¿Tenías que tardar tanto enlistándote?

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con la normalidad de los Weasley, que quizás en el ojo ajeno no lo era. Siendo una familia tan numerosa, era difícil mirar a un lado de la casa vacío.

Luego del almuerzo, sólo algunos de los mayores permanecían sentados en la cocina, mientras que los demás se repartían entre la sala y el jardín, donde se estaba disputando una suerte de partido de quidditch aprovechando que la tormenta había menguado.

A Harry no le gustaba hablar de trabajo en los momentos que estaba con su familia. De hecho, era algo que con el paso del tiempo había eliminado de su rutina y evitaba siempre que podía. Pero el tener a Dominique y a Logan sentados frente a él le daba la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Neville sería el encargado de presentar a su nuevo instructor para las clases extra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero luego de debatirlo con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, decidió que los cuatro podrían explicarles con exactitud a los otros dos lo que pretendían con aquello.

Mientras los demás salían a ver el partido de quidditch, el trío más famoso de Hogwarts y Ginny se quedaron con los dos profesores en la cocina, mientras bebían té luego del almuerzo navideño.

Harry les explicó en pocas palabras, lo que pasaría cuando retornaran al castillo.

- Me parece excelente – dijo Logan, asintiendo con la cabeza. – Es excelente. Es más, yo puedo enseñarles a hacer pociones curativas con cosas básicas.

- Me gusta – esta vez Ron fue el que habló. – Nosotros teníamos a Hermione. Y nuestros chicos tienen a Rose, pero es mejor aún que se les enseñe a hacerlas. Todos deberían saber esa clase de cosas.

- Déjenme ver si entendí – Dominique frunció el ceño mientras pasaba sus dedos por los bordes de la taza. – Serían algo así como talleres de defensa y… supervivencia, si quieren llamarlos de alguna manera.

- No pudiste haberlo definido mejor – Hermione le sonrió a su sobrina.

- ¿Quién es el instructor de Defensa que trabajará con Higgs? – preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

Dominique estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que todas las cabezas se giren hacia ella.

- ¿Trabajará junto a Terrence? – preguntó la pelirroja. – Eso tengo que verlo.

- Lo tomará mal, ¿verdad? – volvió a hablar Ginny.

- ¿Mal? – repitió la profesora de Transformaciones y Jefa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa. – Reventará. ¿Quién es nuestro nuevo héroe?

- Fionn McLeod – respondió Harry pensativo. – Es muy distinto a Terrence – agregó preocupado. – Pero tiene mucha habilidad y llegada a los demás. Está trabajando en la división de nuestro departamento en Escocia, ayer me ha respondido que le encanta la idea y que, al terminar las vacaciones de Navidad de los chicos, estará en Hogwarts dispuesto a comenzar de inmediato.

- Les estamos dando herramientas a los chicos, no puede tomarlo mal – dijo Logan un tanto no convencido, mientras se rascaba la barba incipiente.

- Le tienes demasiada fe a Terrence – dijo Dominique a su lado, tomándole la mano.

Todos los presentes se giraron al escuchar el repiqueteo sobre la puerta de madera de la cocina, que estaba abierta.

- Drew, qué sorpresa – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie para saludar a la auror.

- Buenas tardes – respondió Drew pareciendo un tanto atontada. – Lo siento mucho, jefe. Feliz Navidad – saludó a los demás con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Harry un tanto extrañado por su presencia. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, señor – la joven auror miró hacia abajo unos segundos y levantó la cabeza. – He venido a ver a Louis… Tengo que hablar con él.

- Yo lo llamo – dijo Dominique poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa enigmática. – Es un gusto conocerte por fin, Drew.

La castaña masculló algo entre dientes al momento en que se ponía roja como un tomate. Minutos después, la hija de Bill y Fleur volvió a ingresar a la cocina con la misma sonrisa satisfecha.

- Te espera en la sala – dijo Dominique sentándose nuevamente junto a Logan.

Cuando Drew desapareció de la vista de todos, sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¿Nueva novia? Vaya cambio – dijo Ginny aún mirando la puerta con curiosidad, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Lo sé – Dominique sonrió ampliamente. – ¿No es genial?

Del otro lado de la puerta, Drew se quedó en absoluto silencio hasta que Louis ingresó en la sala. Se lo veía bastante mejor y sólo por eso, la joven auror se quedó más tranquila al verlo.

- Vaya. Te ves mucho mejor, Weasley – dijo con tranquilidad, mientras Louis caminaba delante de ella apoyándose en su bastón de cerezo. – Feliz Navidad.

El menor de los hijos de Bill y Fleur se quitó la ropa de abrigo mientras se sentaba con cuidado en el sillón donde había pasado toda la mañana. Miró a la chica delante de él con una sonrisa, a sabiendas de por qué se encontraba allí.

- Feliz Navidad – Louis sonrió y alzó una ceja. – Así que no te gustó el regalo. Pensé que ibas a respetar…

- Vine a decirte que gracias. Aunque fue muy exagerado, Weasley – Drew se cruzó de brazos, parada delante de él y sin mucho más que decir.

- Lo sé.

- Me siento poco profesional aceptándolo – continuó la castaña sin cambiar de posición.

- Está bien.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Drew estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No era cómodo saber que ella misma estaba buscando la discusión. El choque.

- No – Louis sonrió ampliamente. – No eres poco profesional por aceptarlo. No seas tonta.

¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza? Drew sintió que su rostro enrojecía. Pero delante de ella Louis Weasley sonreía como un niño inocente. Se lo estaba haciendo a propósito y ella no podía reaccionar.

- Quiero que me hagas un favor – Louis llamó la atención de Drew que sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con atención.- Respóndeme esto: ¿Qué te hice?

- ¿Quién dijo que me habías hecho algo? – Drew soltó una carcajada mientras se alejaba de él. – Felices fiestas, Weasley. Me alegro de que estés mejor.

Sin decir más y dejándolo otra vez con la palabra en la boca, se internó en la chimenea y, segundos después, desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la red flú.

Quizás no tuviera intenciones para con ella, pero desde luego que iba a averiguar de dónde había sacado tanta aversión hacia él. Le llevaría tiempo, eso era seguro, pero lo lograría después de todo.

* * *

A unos cuántos kilómetros de Cornwall, en las afueras de Cambridge, la Navidad se celebraba de otra manera. Con otros propósitos.

Desde una esquina de aquel pomposo salón, él estaba seguro que tenía una visión amplia, en la que podía observar a todos los que habían acudido a esa fiesta. Si hubiera sido por él, se hubiera quedado en casa, haciendo cosas más importantes que rodearse con un grupo de muggles que no veía más allá de su nariz. Pero estaba obligado a hacerlo. Había ciertas cosas, como el estilo de vida y el renombre, que no le convenía perder.

Estando en aquel lugar se codeaba con las familias más poderosas y opulentas de todo el Reino Unido. Y no importaba ciertamente el tipo de dinero. El dinero era dinero, en cualquiera de sus formas; y, a su vez, el dinero era poder.

En sus ansias de dominación, se había planteado diversas maneras para afrontar su futuro en el caso de que tuviera éxito en el mundo mágico. Quizás en algún momento podría expandirse; aunque las referencias históricas mostraban que pretendiendo demasiado, se caía en un fracaso inminente. Desde luego era un plan muy lejano, pero que podía empezar a labrar desde ese momento, sonriéndole a todos los que se cruzaba. Ellos socializaban con él y entre sí, por lo mismo que le importaba a él: poder.

Hacía bastante que estaba merodeando por los alrededores, hablando de finanzas, política, golf y cricket; simulando risas ante los chistes malos acerca del desempeño de personas que no conocía ni le interesaban; tonteando con alguna que otra prominente heredera, con la que quizás podría entretenerse antes de que la noche terminara.

Con una sonrisa imaginó que sus enemigos deberían de estar celebrando en aquel momento. Era mejor que fuera de aquella manera. Debían aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba a todos juntos, eso no podía discutirlo.

Los enemigos de Lord Voldemort disfrutarían de unas pequeñas vacaciones en las que él no asomaría ni un pelo; estaría ocupado difundiendo mensajes en Francia que, a su vez serían llevados al resto de Europa en poco tiempo. Pronto tendría más "ayudantes" y nada podría complacerlo más.

- ¿Otra copa, señor?

Miró al camarero que le alzaba la bandeja en las narices. Era un pequeño mequetrefe, que trabajaba con desgano a juzgar por su tono al ofrecerle la última copa de champán sobre aquella bandeja de plata que llevaba en la mano con asombroso equilibrio.

- ¿Por qué no? – respondió con una sonrisa felina asomándosele en los labios. – Es Navidad después de todo, puedo tomar un par de copas.

El camarero lo miró extrañado y, una vez que él agarró la estirada copa de cristal, desapareció rápidamente.

Hacía bastante que no actuaba con eficacia y el hormigueo en sus extremidades, que le urgían por acción, se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Con un poco de hastío bebió la copa hasta el fondo y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Podía eliminar aquella ansiedad de otra manera. De alguna manera que no echara a perder sus planes. Si los aurors encontraban a un camarero muggle muerto en alguna parte, podían llegar a relacionarlo con aquello y le tendría que decir "adiós" a todos sus anhelos.

Antes de que pudiera ocurrírsele algo adecuado para hacer, una mano sujetó la suya con muchísima rapidez.

Estaba un poco harto a decir verdad, ¿pero qué más daba? La historia de aquella mujer era la misma que la de muchas otras: divorciada, entrada en sus treintas y con un gusto asombroso por los "jóvenes misteriosos". Así se lo había dicho, textualmente, entre susurros mientras se acercaban a los trompicones al primer armario vacío que encontraron.

No le había preguntado siquiera su nombre y, por su parte era mejor pensó él con una sonrisa mientras aquella mujer mordía su cuello, ella sólo hubiera recibido una mentira y un hechizo desmemorizador. Nunca se estaba seguro.

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá y espero sus comentarios al respecto._

_Estoy ingeniando alguna manera para organizarme mejor y llegar con los tiempos (algo acorde), así que vamos a ver qué tan bien resulta._

_Nos leemos pronto,_

_¡Besos!_

_Sofi_


	19. Chapter 19

_¡Hola otra vez! No sé qué pasó con este. Salió rapidísimo. Espero que les gusten los resultados :)_

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que conozcan** es de Jo Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

El final de aquellas vacaciones por las fiestas había llegado inminentemente. A través de la ventanilla del compartimiento, que ocupaba momentáneamente junto Anna y Albus, el paisaje se le hacía familiar y hasta cierto punto repetitivo. A Rose, el viaje de vuelta en el expreso de Hogwarts, se le estaba haciendo lenta y angustiosa.

Aún después de hacer las recorridas de rutina con los demás Prefectos, no se había cruzado con Scorpius. Más extraño aún era que no había indicios de que el Slytherin estuviera en el tren, así como Al tampoco había hablado de/con él. Parecía como si se estuviera escondiendo o bien regresara de sus vacaciones de otra manera.

La pelirroja suspiró, mientras enfocaba sus ojos azules nuevamente en el paisaje y sus dedos rozaban débilmente la pulsera que Scorpius le había regalado aquella Navidad. No le había llevado demasiado tiempo tomar una decisión; lo que le había llevado más horas de sueño era la aceptación de esa idea como propia, la asimilación de que haría algo de lo que siempre había negado y renegado.

Al proferir el segundo suspiro en unos pocos minutos, Albus se puso de pie de un salto y salió por la puerta del compartimiento con rapidez, sin decir absolutamente nada. Anna, que estaba sentada exactamente frente a Rose, miró a la prima de su novio, entendiendo al instante lo que él haría.

Al notar la mirada de la novia de su primo sobre ella, Rose sonrió luego de sacudir la cabeza, obligándose a olvidar el asunto momentáneamente.

- Estoy bien – dijo Rose antes de que Anna pudiera decirle algo. – De verdad.

- De acuerdo – Anna le devolvió la sonrisa y, luego de revolver en su bolso, le pasó una rana de chocolate.

Ameia Finch-Fletchley entró en el compartimiento, con la mirada perdida y una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentó junto a Anna, bajo la mirada de las dos.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Anna rió y le tendió una rana de chocolate.

- Oh… nada – respondió Amelia sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Rose volvió su mirada a Anna y luego a la otra chica con una sonrisa inquisidora. A juzgar por la apariencia de la recién legada, era bastante notable lo que le había ocurrido. Tenía el cabello rubio revuelto y toda el área de la boca enrojecida.

Rose y Anna rieron al unísono.

- Creo que deberías decirle a "Nada" que se afeite, Amelia – Rose siguió riendo ante el sonrojo de Amelia, mientras ésta sacaba un paquete de caramelos del bolsillo de su túnica de manera distraída.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó Amelia sin hacer contacto visual con ninguna de las otras dos chicas.

- Sí – respondió Anna con una sonrisa, agarrando un caramelo del paquete para pasárselo luego a Rose. – Además que estés tan… de esa manera hace que tengas un nombre escrito en la frente.

Amelia giró la cabeza hacia su amiga y sonrió con curiosidad.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué nombre? – inquirió divertida.

- Keith Maguire – respondió Rose esta vez.

Amelia soltó una larga carcajada y asintió.

- No es nada serio. Estamos tonteando otra vez – dijo luego de unos segundos. – Y yo soy la que mejor salió de esto – hizo una pausa señalándose la cara. – Hubieran visto la cara con la que quedó él.

- Sabía que volverían – dijo Anna echándose para atrás sobre su asiento.

- No volvimos exactamente. Es algo así como una tontería – Amelia se puso seria, mientas acomodaba uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

- Volverán – dijeron Rose y Anna al unísono.

Amelia se quedó en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Albus había vuelto un rato más tarde sin decir una palabra de lo que había hecho, por lo que Rose tampoco le preguntó nada a respecto.

Al llegar al castillo, tuvieron sólo algunos momentos para acomodar sus cosas y bajar al banquete de bienvenida. Al día siguiente retomarían las clases con más intensidad que antes de las vacaciones. Los de séptimo tenían que preparar sus Éxtasis.

Rose recordó mentalmente el horario que había diagramado el primer día de clases aquel año. No le quedaría casi tiempo libre y, en el caso de que las cosas no resultaran bien, eso era mucho mejor. No tendría tiempo a pensar siquiera. Salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor con rapidez, encontrándose a Roxanne y Frank en el camino, y juntos se dirigieron a la mesa en el Gran Comedor, para sentarse con el resto de sus primos.

Inevitablemente la pelirroja buscó con la mirada a Scorpius. Cuando lo vio, el corazón le dio un vuelco. El chico la estaba mirando desde la larga mesa de Slytherin y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida. Azorada, Rose se la devolvió y se quedó en aquella posición hasta que el Director de Hogwarts, Neville, comenzó a hablar pidiendo atención.

- Sean bienvenidos nuevamente – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa plasmada en su bonachón rostro. – La razón por la que hablaré, será más que nada para dar algunos anuncios. Primero que nada, hemos decidido con la profesora Kate Wood, que la temporada de quidditch dará inicio en un mes y no en dos semanas como estaba previsto – los murmullos de disconformidad se hicieron más audibles. – Silencio. La razón es el clima terrible que estamos teniendo, no queremos terminar con la enfermería atestada de estudiantes.

- Entrenaremos el doble hasta entonces – susurró Roxanne.

- Serás la culpable de que nosotros atestemos la enfermería entonces. – comentó Hugo, provocando algunas risas entre sus compañeros de casa.

- Segundo, visto los acontecimientos recientes – empezó diciendo Neville, provocando que todos callaran repentinamente. – Hemos decidido con el Director del Departamento de Aurors, Harry Potter, que se darán clases extra en materia de defensa personal. Algunas de las materias habituales estarán abiertas para la inscripción voluntaria de estas prácticas y un Auror vendrá a ayudar al profesor Higgs para cubrir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Personalmente les recomiendo que las tomen. No sólo los ayudará para los exámenes, sino que aprenderán nociones avanzadas acerca de la defensa, pociones curativas y unas cuántas cosas más. – el Director miró hacia la mesa de los profesores extrañado. – Ya debería estar aquí, debe haberse demorado.

Todas las miradas del alumnado se clavaron en la expresión de Terrence Higgs, que parecía estar a punto de maldecir a todos los presentes.

Cuando Neville se dispuso a seguir hablando, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par, con un gran estruendo.

- ¡Hola a todos!

Aquel hombre que había entrado podía parecer cualquier cosa, menos un Auror experimentado. El saludo había sido dicho con gracia y, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores, aquel hombre seguía saludando con una sonrisa incrustada en su rostro de afables facciones.

Rose miró a aquel hombre y pensó que Higgs la pasaría muy mal trabajando en conjunto con él. Cuando pasó delante de ellos, pudieron verlo mejor. Era bastante alto, casi tan alto como el Profesor Whelan, pero mucho más delgado. A los lados de su rostro tenía unas patillas perfectamente recortadas, pero bastante más largas de las que estaban acostumbrados a ver en un Auror; y, en contraste con el cuidado de estas, su cabello castaño estaba disparado en todas direcciones, como si hubiera sido azotado por una gran ventisca.

Al llegar a la mesa, se quitó la capa húmeda que llevaba puesta y la secó con un movimiento de su varita antes de subirse al estrado para saludar a Neville.

- Perdonen la tardanza – dijo el auror con un notable acento escocés. – Tuve un par de contratiempos en el viaje. – se pasó las manos por el cabello, peinándoselo como podía hacia un costado, aunque todavía la mayor parte de este seguía apuntando al techo.

- Llegas justo a tiempo – dijo Neville con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres presentarte?

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó el auror con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Por dónde empiezo? – comenzó diciendo para sí mismo. – Mi nombre es Fionn McLeod. Pueden llamarme simplemente Fionn o McLeod. Como ustedes lo prefieran.

Mis padres se llamaban Gwyneth y Calvin. Nací en Leith, Escocia, un quince de octubre del año mil novecientos setenta y ocho, lo que les permitirá deducir que tengo cuarenta y cinco años. Cuando vine a Hogwarts, pertenecí a la casa de Godric Gryffindor.- hizo una breve pausa en la que miró con expectación a los chicos de la casa de los leones y suspiró con pesar luego de unos segundos de silencio. – Esperaba un poco de entusiasmo de su parte.

- ¿Perdón?

Se escuchó la voz de Terrence Higgs desde la mesa de los profesores. El Jefe de Slytherin estaba levantando los dedos de una mano.

- ¡Mi primera pregunta! ¡Esto es tan emocionante! – Fionn McLeod sonrió ampliamente mirando al alumnado y volvió su mirada al hombre que había empezado a hablar, quien tenía una ceja alzada y un gesto de disconformidad. - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el nombre de tu mascota con las clases que darás? – preguntó Higgs con cierta altanería. - ¿Es necesario que…?

- Oh, no he dicho el nombre de mi mascota – respondió el auror rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. – Pero ya que preguntas se llamaba Ricky, era un hermoso terrier de color café.

El rostro de Terrence Higgs pareció contorsionarse brevemente; era muy similar a cuando alguien le daba un gran mordisco a un limón.

- Con respecto a mi trabajo – continuó Fionn McLeod con una expresión más seria. - Me inicié en la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, luego trabajé en la división de Espionaje del Departamento de Aurors, como profesor en la Academia, fui comisionado en gran parte de Europa y ahora me encontraba en Escocia, en la división de Investigaciones – hizo una pausa en la que sacó unos anteojos de pasta rectangulares, que se puso de inmediato para luego meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, levantando un poco la túnica bordada con el escudo del Departamento de Aurors. – Fui contactado por el señor Director del Departamento porque me cree altamente capacitado para hacer este trabajo, ya que, como podrán haber deducido, hice de todo dentro y fuera del Departamento. Mi trabajo aquí es darles las herramientas necesarias para que puedan defenderse apropiadamente o que, simplemente, adquieran los conocimientos. Y estoy seguro que todos sus profesores… Usted incluido – miró a Higgs, mientras se balanceaba atrás y adelante. – están tan dispuestos como yo a ayudarlos. Pueden consultarme sus dudas si quieren, estoy disponible para ustedes y mañana comenzarán las inscripciones. Pondremos los formularios en sus Salas Comunes mañana luego del almuerzo.

Dominique se puso de pie ocultando una risita leve, producida por la expresión del Jefe de Slytherin, y todos los demás profesores la siguieron iniciando un aplauso de bienvenida para el recién llegado. Los jóvenes también se unieron al aplauso casi de inmediato.

- Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, estoy seguro que aprenderemos mucho juntos – dijo dando por finalizado su discurso, con una sonrisa.

El banquete transcurrió con rapidez, al menos para Rose. A su alrededor todos hablaban del instructor nuevo. Su cabeza estaba en otro lado y su atención no podía desviarse un solo segundo. Sentía la mirada de Scorpius desde la mesa de Slytherin, clavándose en ella.

A duras penas había podido comer algo, sentía la boca del estómago cerrada y una gran pelota de ansiedad trabada en su pecho.

Se pusieron de pie y se dispuso a caminar hacia su Sala Común, sola, determinada a calmarse, puesto que no pegaría un ojo en toda la noche si seguía de aquella manera.

Una parte de ella, sin embargo, esperaba que Scorpius la fuera a buscar en aquel momento. Esa era la razón por la que, mientras todos ya se habían disipado de los corredores, ella seguía vagando haciendo su caminar más lento. Era una tonta. Scorpius le había dicho en la carta que ella lo tenía que buscar a él.

Miró su reloj de pulsera cuyas agujas marcaban que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Quizás no era tan tarde como para buscarlo en aquel momento, aunque no sabía cómo haría para sacarlo de la Sala Común de Slytherin. En las mazmorras. Tendría que estar loca si se ponía a caminar en las mazmorras a esas horas.

Estaba a unos diez metros en línea recta del retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando aflojó el paso por completo y se recargó en una pared.

Estaba loca, definitivamente. Cerró los ojos con dureza, mientras volvía a evaluar las opciones. La primera establecía hablar con Scorpius al día siguiente; no parecía tan malo, el único problema era que estaría dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche. La segunda era irlo a buscar en ese instante; y el problema eran las mazmorras y cómo hacer que saliera de la Sala Común. Si ningún Slytherin salía, le resultaría imposible llamarlo de alguna manera. Y la tercera, y que menos le gustaba, era esperar a que se cruzaran en algún momento.

Se decidió a esperar al día siguiente. Así tendría más tiempo a pensar al respecto. Había tomado una decisión, pero no sabía con exactitud la manera en la que la expresaría –por más que se la había imaginado un millón de veces esa semana y que había tenido que tratar de controlar sus estallidos de magia accidental en la soledad de su habitación-.

- ¿Seguirás parada ahí o irás a buscarme?

Rose abrió los ojos, profiriendo un largo suspiro lleno de alivio. Scorpius le sonreía recargado en la pared paralela a la que estaba ella.

- Ven – dijo el Slytherin estirando su brazo derecho, a la espera de que Rose tomara su mano.

Cuando la pelirroja lo hizo, Scorpius comenzó a caminar lentamente, sujetando su mano con firmeza.

Rose se paró en seco, sin soltarlo.

- Espera – dijo Rose, mientras Scorpius se giraba a mirarla con una mezcla de extrañeza y decepción. – Antes… sólo… Espera.

Se acercó a él con un paso largo y decidido. Enredó sus brazos detrás de la nuca del Slytherin y alzó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados hasta que sus labios se rozaron y su mente dejó de funcionar, tal y como esperaba. Los brazos de Scorpius le estaban rodeando la cintura, y hasta pudo percibir que la había levantado unos pocos centímetros.

Rose abrió sus ojos azules, mientras su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, rítmicamente. Sonrió, separándose unos pocos centímetros, mientras Scorpius la seguía con la mirada perdida. Lo tomó de la mano nuevamente y, esta vez ella, comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección donde él se había dirigido antes. Se detuvo, por la falta de cooperación del chico y se giró para mirarlo.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

Scorpius se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó lentamente hasta abrazarla por la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia delante de esa manera.

- No creas que con eso te salvarás de decirme todo lo que piensas de mi – dijo el chico, apoyando su mejilla sobre el cabello de Rose, sin detenerse.

- ¡Yo no he insinuado eso siquiera! – respondió Rose pareciendo un tanto divertida.

- Claro, ahora yo invento cosas – Scorpius sonrió de lado, exagerando su tono de voz. – Me ves y te arrojas encima de mí. ¡Un poco de autocontrol, mujer!

Rose soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, momento en el que él la apretó más contra sí en un abrazo. Luego volvió a dirigir el camino.

- Vamos a la torre de Astronomía – dijo Scorpius con calma.

En el camino no hablaron demasiado. Rose estaba contenta desde luego, aunque estaba nerviosa. En aquel momento sólo se permitía pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, luego podrían discutir qué harían respecto a sus familias.

Los corredores del castillo estaban desiertos. Y eso era una ventaja. No se habían detenido a revisar desde luego, no importaba.

Una vez que llegaron a destino, Scorpius se adelantó y rebuscó su varita dentro del pantalón gris del uniforme. Susurró "Lumos" en la oscuridad e inspeccionó un rincón de la torre, encontrando una pequeña lámpara de aceite, escondida detrás de una columna.

A duras penas estaba iluminado y el clima no ayudaba; ya que la luna, cubierta de nubes de tormenta, sólo emitía un débil resplandor detrás de ellas.

Scorpius se sentó cerca de la ventana descubierta de la torre y le indicó a Rose que hiciera lo mismo a su lado. La pelirroja obedeció y se sentó profiriendo un largo suspiro, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico de Slytherin.

- Te escucho – dijo él luego de unos minutos de profundo silencio, en los que no había hecho más que jugar con el cabello de Rose.

- ¿Solo yo tengo que hablar? – Rose se incorporó un poco y suspiró cuando vio la mirada divertida de Scorpius. – De acuerdo… No soy muy buena hablando.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – respondió Scorpius estirando las piernas sobre el piso de piedra.

- Quiero intentarlo – dijo la pelirroja luego de suspirar. – Tengo miedo. Es decir… estoy asustada.

- Sí, ambas cosas son sinónimos – Scorpius rió por lo bajo y la rodeó con un brazo antes de que pudiera quejarse. - ¿Por qué estás asustada?

- Porque… nuestras familias…

- No, Rose – la cortó el chico con rapidez. - ¿Qué importan nuestras familias en este caso? A mí no me importa.

- ¿Qué crees que te dirá tu padre cuando lleves a una Weasley a tu casa como tu novia? – preguntó Rose para luego morderse el labio inferior.

- Es una linda imagen – Scorpius sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de su respingada nariz. – No dirá nada, mi madre lo mataría. Yo me preocuparía más por mi abuelo… se infartará.

- ¡Scorpius!

- De acuerdo – dijo el chico entre risas. – Era un chiste – hizo una pausa breve y continuó. – Lo resolveremos. Mi familia no tiene que decir nada, así como la tuya tampoco. Tienes más primos que yo de todas maneras. Yo debería tener miedo – le besó la frente y suspiró. – Lo resolveremos. No tengas miedo. ¿Es sólo eso? Y antes de que digas algo, no le estoy restando importancia. Sólo tengo la certeza de que podremos manejarlo, ¿sabes por qué?

Rose negó con la cabeza, mientras lo observaba con atención.

- Porque estoy seguro que ni tus padres ni los míos, sacrificarían o perturbarían nuestra felicidad sólo por nuestros apellidos – respondió Scorpius con lentitud. – Tu padre es un buen hombre y el mío también, a pesar de todos los errores que cometió. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

- ¿Es demasiado pronto para decirte que te quiero? – preguntó Rose sonriendo, mientras se mordía los labios ansiosamente.

- No, para nada – dijo Scorpius riendo. – Puedes decirlo. No hay nada que me gustaría más que eso.

- Te quiero – dijo por fin la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba para besarlo fugazmente.

- Yo también te quiero – Scorpius la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. – Oh… espera. Antes de que lo olvide, ¿te gustó el regalo?

Rose se incorporó y levantó su mano derecha, en cuya muñeca estaba la pulsera que le había mandado el chico para Navidad. El rostro del Slytherin se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- Falta uno y tengo que dártelo – dijo Scorpius hurgando en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sin mostrárselo, sujetó su brazo y enganchó el último dije a la pulsera plateada. Cuando terminó, Rose se acercó la pulsera para poder verla con más claridad y sonrió al ver el dije que había sido agregado. Era una serpiente plateada, con forma de "S".

- Creo que todos los que tenía, se explican bien por sí solos – dijo Scorpius volviendo a tocar la pulsera. – La rana, la escoba, el pergamino y la pluma, explican tu amor por el chocolate, el quidditch y cómo te vuelves loca estudiando – sonrió y tomó con su pulgar e índice el Jack Russel Terrier de plata – Este es tu patronus; te vi practicando en un salón vacío el año pasado y nunca voy a olvidar tu alegría cuando lo lograste. La rosa es el menos original de todos; y este último. Es para recordarte que… también me tienes a mí. Por completo.

Rose sonrió ampliamente, estaba sonriendo y sentía los ojos empañados. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y nuevamente se fundieron en un beso lento y sin presiones. Distinto era ya de los besos a escondidas que tenían el propósito de que el otro se volviera loco.

- Yo también tengo un regalo para ti – pudo decir Rose sobre la boca de Scorpius, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, acariciándole el rostro con sus dos manos.

- Luego – balbuceó el Slytherin, pegándola a sus labios con una sonrisa.

- _Accio! _– dijo la pelirroja separándose unos instantes.

Pasados unos segundos, una bolsa de papel madera roja se posó frente a ellos.

- Espero que te vaya y que te guste – dijo Rose poniéndose del color de la bolsa. – Lo hice yo.

Scorpius sonrió al ver el contenido y lo sacó para inspeccionarlo mejor. Era un sweater de lana con capucha de color azul oscuro.

- Me encanta – dijo el chico sonriendo, acercándose para besarla nuevamente. – Gracias.

- Deberíamos ir a dormir – dijo Rose después de chequear su reloj y comprobar que eran casi las once y media de la noche. – Mañana compartimos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones.

- Sí y podemos estudiar juntos por la tarde – Scorpius le pasó un brazo por los hombros. – Anna ayudará a Albus con Pociones, tal vez podamos unirnos.

- Me encanta la idea – Rose le dio un breve beso en los labios y se puso de pie.

Scorpius la miró desde el piso y se levantó sonriente. Caminaron juntos nuevamente hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, luego de que el chico insistiera en no dejarla volver sola –pese a que su sala común estaba en el otro extremo de Hogwarts-. Se despidieron como era correspondido comprobando que la mujer en el retrato estaba profundamente dormida y se separaron con renuencia, con la promesa de que al día siguiente, por la mañana, Scorpius pasaría a buscarla para ir juntos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ya en la habitación, Roxanne la esperaba despierta leyendo una revista. La hija de George se puso a saltar de alegría cuando vio la expresión de su prima al entrar en la habitación.

Después de darle los detalles más importantes de lo ocurrido, Rose cerró el dosel de su cama y se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Aún durante las fiestas, el Departamento de Aurors se había mantenido en funcionamiento. No habiendo encontrado una pista siquiera que los guiara hacia _Udyat_ y siendo la comidilla de la prensa amarillista, todos los miembros del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica estaban trabajando a toda máquina.

Harry había llegado muy temprano aquella mañana. Tanto que todavía los cubículos estaban ocupados por contadas personas y, en su mayoría, estaban tan dormidos como él. El Jefe de Aurors se encaminó hacia la pequeña cocina en uno de los extremos de la oficina, que apestaba a café malo y cigarrillos rancios. Los del turno de noche no podían acostumbrarse a fumar afuera, pensó con una expresión de asco, mientras tomaba una taza y le metía un saquito de té.

De vuelta a su oficina, con la taza de té en la mano, se sentó detrás de su escritorio cubierto de papeles. Sería un día largo, volvió a pensar apretándose los ojos levantando un poco sus lentes redondeados.

Escuchó un repiqueteo apurado en la puerta. Harry levantó la cabeza, recordando que la había dejado abierta y sonrió al ver a Charlie Weasley del otro lado de ella.

Harry pensó que nuevamente había viajado de manera muggle, ya que el hermano de su esposa estaba vestido como uno de ellos. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados, una campera de cuero negra y una bufanda del mismo color y, sobre su cabeza pelirroja poblada de canas, una boina inglesa de color gris.

Hacía meses que no lo veía. La última vez que el hombre los había visitado había sido para el nacimiento de Amy, la pequeña hija de Teddy y Victoire.

- ¡Charlie! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa– dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, mientras agitaba su varita.

En pocos segundos la montaña de pergaminos se fue ordenando en pilas más prolijas en un extremo del escritorio, dejándolo más descubierto y agradable a la vista.

El recién llegado rodeó el escritorio y le dio un gran abrazo a su cuñado a modo de saludo.

- Perdona que haya venido tan temprano, pero recién llego y pasaba cerca de aquí – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

- No hay problema. Siéntate, por favor. Ahora vuelvo – Harry caminó hacia la pequeña cocina nuevamente y volvió con una taza de té para Charlie. Luego se sentó frente a él. – Dime, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Charlie le dio un trago a su té y sonrió.

- Claro que no. Quería hacerte una consulta – dijo el hombre, mientras apoyaba la taza sobre el escritorio. – Recordarás que me casé…

- Como para olvidarlo, Molly y tu hermana siguen haciendo preparativos para la segunda boda – contestó Harry.

- Estuve discutiendo al respecto y… quería hablar contigo por la seguridad. Sé que las cosas no están bien – Charlie se abrazó a sí mismo con sus enormes brazos y se encogió de hombros. – No quiero que ocurra algo parecido a la boda de Bill y Fleur en la mía. Mi esposa está embarazada, Harry.

El Jefe de Aurors asintió entendiendo perfectamente la situación. Eran tiempos difíciles, aunque todo podía evitarse con un poco de organización.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Toda su familia es muggle. Será una boda pequeña, pero con muchos muggles en ella – continuó hablando Charlie. – Podríamos aplazarla, ¿qué me aconsejas?

- Podemos poner a un par de Aurors encubiertos como invitados – respondió Harry pensando un momento, rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca. – Tengo unos cuántos que podrían pasar desapercibidos.

- Jane quiere policías también – dijo Charlie pasándose una mano por la barba incipiente. – Ella no es así, pero está asustada por el embarazo y… el bebé nacerá en tres meses.

- ¿Policías? – preguntó Harry un poco confundido, aunque comprendía a Charlie. Ginny había tenido un genio monstruoso cuando estaba embarazada de James y luego de Albus. Sólo había estado en paz cuando quedó embarazada de Lily. – Podemos conseguir policías, no sé cómo, pero…

Harry escribió unas pocas palabras en un pedazo de pergamino y, con un movimiento de su varita, éste se transformó en un pequeño avión de papel que salió volando más allá de la puerta.

- Quédate tranquilo, Charlie – volvió a hablar Harry con tranquilidad. - ¿Se quedarán en La Madriguera?

- Sí, Jane está esperándome en el Caldero Chorreante e iremos para allá. Percy me consiguió un automóvil – respondió Charlie pareciendo más tranquilo. – Pensábamos que la boda podría ser en un mes…

- De acuerdo, déjame ver qué puedo hacer – Harry sonrió, mientras pensaba las posibilidades. Algo podría hacerse.

- ¿Nos vemos por la noche? – preguntó el hombre poniéndose de pie.

- Desde luego, pasaremos por La Madriguera.

Luego de que Charlie se retiró, Harry trató de contestar todos los memorandos que tenía sobre la mesa. En un par de horas tendría una reunión con Vincent Noir y el resto del equipo, ya que pese a los problemas que habían tenido allí, habían recuperado bastante evidencia y pistas sobre el campo donde había sido el último ataque.

Mientras firmaba uno de los últimos papeles sobre su escritorio, llamaron a su puerta nuevamente. Harry sonrió e invitó a Drew Harrison a pasar.

- He recibido su nota, señor – dijo la joven auror mientras se ponía de pie frente al Jefe de Aurors. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Siéntate, por favor. Sólo tenemos un mes para resolverlo.

* * *

Era lindo volver a Hogwarts, a pesar de que sólo se habían ausentado un par de semanas. El castillo era el lugar donde vivían la mayor parte del tiempo. Desde luego que le encantaba volver a su casa también, pero era distinto de una manera que era difícil de explicar.

Lily Potter bajó las escaleras desde su habitación hacia la Sala Común. Era temprano aún, esa mañana la había destinado a organizarse. Entre los entrenamientos de quidditch, los OWLs y las nuevas clases de "apoyo" no sabía dónde encontraría tiempo para sí misma. La pelirroja pensó en Rose, ella sí que se desquiciaría.

Tenía que tratar de encontrar huecos en su itinerario, se dijo Lily pensando. No podía quedarse sin tiempo libre porque se volvería loca. Necesitaba quizás unas cuantas horas por semana para volar en los alrededores del castillo; necesitaba perderse un rato con ella misma. Tampoco sacrificaría las salidas a Hogsmeade. Sólo necesitaba pasar los exámenes holgadamente, eso era todo.

Sus padres ya sabían que sus planes eran ser profesional en el quidditch el día que saliera de Hogwarts. No le importaba jugar en cualquier equipo, sólo quería vivir de lo que más amaba.

Como había supuesto, la Sala Común estaba desierta. Los débiles rayos de sol matutinos se filtraban por la ventana. Afuera seguía estando frío y húmedo; y aún faltaba una hora y media para desayunar. Quizás podía ir a volar en ese momento.

Con ese pensamiento, se giró hacia la crepitante chimenea y, con cierta sorpresa, descubrió que frente a ella, Dylan McCoy estaba dormitando en el sillón. Mientras se acercaba, pensó en lo que había dicho Roxanne. Aunque no había mucho qué pensar. Ella estaba segura y Dylan también. Eran amigos y sólo eso. Nunca le había dicho nada para confundir las cosas.

Lily rió al ver con claridad la posición en la que el golpeador de Gryffindor dormía. Estaba cruzado de brazos, con el tomo de "Transformaciones: Nivel Intermedio" sobre las piernas y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, con el mentón pegado al pecho.

La pelirroja se acercó y le sacudió un hombro con fuerza, provocando que Dylan despertara tan sobresaltado, que casi cae de bruces al suelo.

- Veo que encuentras muy entretenido Transformaciones – dijo Lily mientras se sentaba a su lado y suspiraba.

- Es un somnífero – respondió Dylan, refregándose los ojos mientras ahogaba un bostezo. – No puedo leer una sola página que me quedo dormido instantáneamente.

- Yo puedo ayudarte – Lily tomó el libro y leyó rápidamente lo que estaba mirando su amigo. – Conjuro de Desvanecimiento... Podemos ir a buscar unos caracoles detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid por la tarde y practicar. Le diré a Hugo – agregó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Mi heroína. Gracias – dijo el chico pasándole un brazo por los hombros, dándole un breve abrazo y un beso en el cabello. – Tu prima me pone nervioso. Me aniquilará en los OWLs.

Lily rió, echando la cabeza para atrás y se puso de pie, luego de dejar el libro sobre el sillón.

- No seas tonto. Faltan tres meses, podremos prepararnos a tiempo – respondió mientras se estiraba en un bostezo. – Tú deberías ayudarnos a Hugo y a mí en Herbología.

- Será un placer – contestó Dylan sonriente, mientras se ponía de pie también.

Lily se encaminó nuevamente hacia su dormitorio para ir a buscar su escoba. Aún con las palabras de Roxanne resonantes en su cabeza. Estando a sólo unos pasos, retrocedió, volviendo a mirar a Dylan, que ordenaba sus cosas sin mirarla.

- Dill – lo llamó la pelirroja, esperando a que él se volteara. – Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Dylan sólo sonrió brevemente y asintió con la cabeza, antes de decir:

- Claro que sí, Lily.

- ¿Quieres venir a volar conmigo? – le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- Hum… de acuerdo – accedió el chico, mientras asentía con la cabeza. – Iré a dejar esto en mi habitación y tomaré mi escoba.

Lily se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte y amistoso abrazo antes de continuar su camino.

- ¿En cinco minutos aquí abajo? – preguntó la pelirroja volteándose con una sonrisa.

Dylan asintió, pareciendo atontado, y la observó subir las escaleras cambiando su expresión a una llena de pesar.

Tomó sus libros con desgano y subió a su habitación. Mientras se cambiaba se resignó momentáneamente y bajó con la mejor de sus sonrisas. No perdería a Lily por algo que sólo le ocurría a él. Después de todo, sobreviviría.

* * *

Muy cerca de ahí, James Potter se sentía mucho más repuesto. Anímicamente estaba feliz; podría decirse que en su mejor momento. Y físicamente, ya estaba del todo bien. No tenía molestias por nada referido al ataque de semanas atrás.

Caminó entre los corredores de la Academia de Aurors, buscando a June con la mirada. Pensaba que la chica ya debería haber salido de la única clase que no compartían, aunque bien podía estar con Charlie. James sacudió la cabeza en un reflejo, pensando que su compañera no se besuquearía con un auror en el mismo lugar de formación.

Al final del corredor pudo ver a Charlie Simmons hablando con otro auror. Con eso descartaba su suposición anterior. Cuando el auror lo vio, alzó las cejas y levantó una mano, llamándolo.

James se acercó despacio, mientras Charlie se despedía del hombre con el que estaba hablando anteriormente, y se quedó parado junto a una ventana en el corredor esperando a que se reuniera con él.

- June se fue, chico – dijo el auror luego de darle una palmada en el hombro. – Dijo que tenía que acompañar a sus padres al aeropuerto, porque vinieron a pasar las fiestas, y que te avisara para que no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo – James sonrió y se recargó sobre el alféizar de la ventana. – Supongo que ya puedo irme a casa entonces.

- No, tenía que comentarte algo, ¿tienes tiempo? – le preguntó llevándose la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, donde presionó levemente.

James lo siguió hasta la cafetería, donde el auror consiguió dos botellas de agua y le tendió una antes de sentarse frente a él.

- Quiero hablar contigo de dos cosas – sentenció Charlie abriendo la botella, para darle un largo trago.

- Dime, soy todo oídos – respondió el pelirrojo algo extrañado, mientras hacía lo mismo con su botella. - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- En el primer asunto, yo te ayudaré a ti – dijo Charlie enigmático. Al ver la mirada extrañada de James, agregó:- Tendrás el honor de que te entrene.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó James levantando ambas cejas.

- Lo que oíste. Te entrenaré a partir de ahora – repitió Charlie con una sonrisa.

- No, espera. No quiero que me golpeen por puro deporte. En serio – soltó James negando con la cabeza, mientras apoyaba la botella sobre la mesa.

Charlie rió ante la expresión del hijo de su jefe.

- No competirás ni pelearás. No puedes hacerlo, si te quitas los lentes no ves más allá de lo que tienes pegado a la cara, James – pudo decir Charlie rascándose la barba incipiente. – Sin ánimos de ofender.

- No me ofende, me deja más tranquilo – dijo el chico dándole otro trago a la botella de agua. El hecho de pensar que lo golpearían por puro entretenimiento, le había secado la boca. - ¿En qué consistiría el entrenamiento?

- Te sacaré a correr y te llevaré a mi gimnasio unas tres veces por semana como para empezar – dijo con tranquilidad Charlie, recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado.

James asintió distraído mientras pensaba algo en particular, que no perdería la oportunidad de preguntarle al auror en aquel mismo instante.

- ¿De dónde sacaste la idea? – James se pasó una mano por su cabeza, donde su cabello rojo oscuro estaba cortado al ras. Se tocó la cicatriz que le había quedado en la cabeza, de manera casi autómata.

- Se me ocurrió. No tengo un compañero de gimnasio y sería divertido tenerlo – contestó Charlie mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Y por eso me matarás de esa manera, sólo para divertirte…

- Exacto – Charlie sonrió. – Me lo agradecerás cuando veas los resultados.

- De acuerdo – dijo James por fin. – No parece mala idea.

Charlie se acercó y le tendió un papelito con el itinerario de esa semana. No parecía tan mal, pensó James. El ejercicio estaba planificado para ser temprano por la mañana y aun así podía ver a Maggie por las tardes. Aún mejor, era tan temprano que si su novia se quedaba a dormir en su casa, él podría salir, correr, ir al gimnasio y volver que ella ni se enteraría.

- Lo que nos lleva al segundo tema – dijo Charlie luego de unos minutos de silencio, en los que James estudiaba el horario. Cuando levantó la cabeza, el auror continuó:- Ya que te haré sufrir, si no tienes planes hoy pasaré por tu departamento con unas cervezas.

James alzó las cejas con calma y asintió con una sonrisa.

- Yo pago la pizza – completó el pelirrojo.

- Lo daba por hecho.

* * *

La noche había caído y, con ella, se iniciaba la cuenta regresiva para la vuelta de Hermione al Ministerio de Magia. El lunes de la semana siguiente, faltando sólo tres días, tendría que dar una respuesta a lo que había estado ocultando con el sólo propósito de no arruinar las vacaciones por las fiestas.

Hermione se había levantado inquieta y había deambulado por la cocina, hasta decidirse a volver a la cama. Sabía que su esposo estaba despierto. Después de dormir a su lado por más de veinte años, él seguía pensando que podía hacerse el dormido sin que ella lo notara.

La castaña volvió a entrar en su habitación, luego de amortiguar al máximos sus pasos sobre el corredor que separaba su habitación del resto de la casa y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Cuando se giró, encontró a Ron sentado sobre la cama, esperándola.

- Has estado rara la última semana, no has querido contarme nada. Quiero saber qué te ocurre, Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo, indicándole que se sentara junto a él.

Hermione no sabía por dónde empezar. Primero que todo, estaban pasando por tiempos difíciles. No tanto como antes, pero sí inciertos. No conocían la cara de su enemigo y eso le daba cierto poder que ellos no sabían exactamente cómo manejar. También estaba el hecho de que el Ministerio estaba revolucionado y que se les estaba haciendo imposible a todos tirar para el mismo lado. El fantasma de la última guerra mágica estaba rondando y provocaba que el pánico se apoderara hasta de las mentes más razonables. Y, en medio de todo eso, ella tenía que tomar una decisión que había estado evitando con diferentes excusas desde hacía diez años aproximadamente.

Hermione se serenó y se recostó junto a su esposo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Por un momento, la castaña recordó que su esposo había renunciado a ser un auror por ellos. Había decidido que era crucial junto a su familia, en vez de ir a misiones sin saber si volvería con vida o con algún daño de salud permanente. Y ella no supo con exactitud si en ese caso no era lo mismo. La pondrían en una posición arriesgada en momentos como aquel; más allá del hecho de que Kingsley le había estado ofreciendo el puesto desde antes que Rosie fuera a Hogwarts.

- Kingsley volvió a ofrecerte ser la cabeza del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y estás considerando aceptarlo, ¿verdad? – dijo Ron, mientras le pasaba un brazo por debajo, atrayéndola más hacia él.

- No quiero aceptarlo, pero si lo rechazo, debería renunciar – contestó Hermione sin moverse de aquella posición.

- Pero renunciando estarías tirando abajo todo lo que has logrado – volvió a hablar Ron, besándole el cabello. – Y no quieres renunciar.

- No, pero no quiero ser la cabeza de Departamento, Ron – dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar a su esposo a los ojos. – Quiero y no quiero al mismo tiempo.

- Quieres porque podrías hacer algún cambio significativo – comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo con lentitud. – Y podrías parar lo que estos cretinos quieren hacer reformando las reformas de las leyes – Hermione sonrió al escuchar eso último. – Pero no quieres, porque… ¿por qué no quieres?

- Tengo mucho que perder, Ron – respondió Hermione, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo. – Sé que este sujeto no tiene punto de comparación con Voldemort, pero… - se interrumpió, sintiendo el cuerpo de Ron tensándose debajo del suyo. – Es una estupidez.

- No te ocurrirá nada – Ron endureció su voz e instintivamente cubrió a su esposa con sus brazos.

La idea de perderla e resultaba insoportable e ilógica. Ron se sentía cansado de repente, fatigado, como si todos los años se le hubieran ido encima.

- No me ocurrirá nada – repitió Hermione levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. – Supongo que tengo que hacerlo…

- De acuerdo – dijo el pelirrojo, estirando la cabeza para besarle la punta de la nariz. - ¿Estás consciente de que te visitaré mucho más seguido y que no te dejaré sola un solo segundo verdad?

- Te amo – Hermione sonrió y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

- Gracias – contestó el pelirrojo, riendo cuando Hermione levantó una ceja. – Era broma, era broma. Para quitarle tensión al ambiente…

La castaña se incorporó sobre la cama, aún con una ceja alzada y una expresión divertida en su rostro. Con un movimiento lento y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Ron, levantó una de sus piernas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

- Yo también te amo, cariño – pudo decir el pelirrojo entre risas.

- Oh, tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso – dijo Hermione bajando su cabeza para besarle el mentón.

- Pero, Hermione, ¿sólo eso quieres de mí? – Ron sonrió de lado unos instantes.

- Déjate de bromas y colabora, Weasley.

* * *

En la cocina de su departamento, muy cercano al centro de Londres, James miró el reloj ubicado en la pared frente a él por vigésima vez ése día. Con un suspiro, luego de comprobar que era tarde y que Maggie aún no había llegado, siguió cortando los vegetales para preparar la cena.

La olla sobre el fogón bullía furiosamente. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo; de lo único que tenía una certeza cierta y concisa era que aquello olía muy bien.

Él, por su parte, también estaba un poco furioso si pudiera decirse. Su tía aún no había vuelto de sus vacaciones, que él supiera le quedaba una semana más. Eso significaba que Maggie estaba bajo el poder de Burke. Suspiró con fuerza, tratando de no rebanarse un dedo mientras cortaba en cubos unos tomates.

- Si le pongo las manos encima a ese maldito…

Lo que más le molestaba de aquello era que su tía no lo sacaba de la oficina. Aparentemente Seth Burke era un protegido de alguien con bastante influencia; en otras palabras o bien era algún miembro de su familia o algún miembro de su familia le "hacía favores" a algún alto miembro del Ministerio de Magia.

Maggie se quedaba hasta después de que él se iba, sólo para no dejarlo solo en la oficina. Todo el mundo sabía o tenía plena consciencia de lo peligrosas que podían ser las personas que se arrastraban por un poco de reconocimiento; aunque fuera por un mínimo aumento, una promesa de un puesto futuro o por una palmadita de gratitud en la cabeza.

Más sumergido en sus pensamientos que en lo que estaba haciendo, peló una rama de orégano fresco y picó las hojas lo mejor que pudo. Metió los tomates y el orégano en la salsa que ya bullía y se apoyó en la encimera, volviendo a mirar el reloj.

Con un bufido de disconformidad se encaminó al refrigerador y sacó una bandeja con queso, que cortó en largos bastones. Antes de poder volver a chequear la salsa, dos brazos se enredaron sobre su estómago.

- Llegué – dijo Maggie aún abrazándolo por la espalda.

James respiró más aliviado, apoyando sus manos sobre los brazos de Maggie.

- ¿Estás enojado? – Maggie esperó a que él se diera vuelta y apoyó el mentón en su pecho. – Perdóname por llegar tarde.

- No estoy enojado contigo – James sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza. – Me alegro de que ya estés aquí.

James apretó a la pelirroja contra sí y la besó como si hubieran pasado días desde la última vez que se habían visto –aunque no habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas.

- ¿Estás cocinando para mí? – preguntó Maggie aún con sus brazos enredados detrás de la nuca de James y los ojos cerrados. – Eso huele muy bien.

- Sí. Aunque es spaghetti con salsa de principiantes – respondió James, rozando la boca de Maggie con la suya. Se separó unos instantes. – Ponte cómoda. Comeremos en un rato… puedes comenzar con eso – señaló el queso que había cortado, mientras sacaba una hogaza de pan y la apoyaba en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala. – Y hay jugo de calabaza, cerveza de manteca o cerveza muggle en el refrigerador.

Maggie se lavó las manos en la pileta de la encimera y se acercó al refrigerador con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Cerveza muggle? – preguntó sorprendida, pensando.

- No está mal. Charlie Simmons ha venido a tomar algunas un par de veces – dijo el pelirrojo probando la salsa y repitiéndose a sí mismo que aquello estaba increíble.

- Creo que tomaré una – dijo Maggie. - ¿Quieres?

James asintió mientras revolvía la salsa y bajaba la intensidad de la cocina. Cuando se giró, observó a Maggie cortando pan, dándole pequeños sorbos a la botella de cerveza.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – James se recargó sobre la encimera, abriendo su botella.

- Lo suficientemente malo como para tomar una cerveza muggle sin haber comido nada en todo el día – Maggie suspiró y le dio un entusiasmado mordisco al sándwich que se había preparado. Le pasó a James uno de las mismas características. – Malo. Aunque hoy podría decirte que fue "normal".

- Ése tipo está agotando mi paciencia – soltó el pelirrojo dándole un trago a su cerveza.

- Te oí – Maggie lo miró con una leve sonrisa. – No te preocupes.

- ¿No tengo que preocuparme? Se está pasando de listo, Maggie – dijo James con el ceño fruncido. – Trataré de evitar cruzármelo. No quiero tener problemas contigo por su culpa.

Maggie sonrió y se acercó con paso lento para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

- No te preocupes. En serio – la pelirroja se sentó en una butaca alta, casi en la puerta de la cocina. – Yo puedo defenderme. No quiero que tu tía se encuentre con ninguna sorpresa cuando vuelva, por eso me tomo el trabajo de revisar todo lo que entra y sale.

- Lo sé – dijo James girándose para echar los fideos en agua hirviendo y revolver la salsa. – ¿Hoy te quedarás?

La pelirroja asintió con la boca llena, haciendo esfuerzos por tragar rápido.

- Puedes darte una ducha cuando terminemos de cenar – volvió a hablar James.

- Era lo que iba a decirte, me traje todo – Maggie se puso de pie y se paró a su lado, observando lo que hacía. – No sabía que podías cocinar.

- Yo tampoco – James soltó una carcajada y le besó la frente. – Pero supongamos que esto sale bien. Tiene que salir bien, seguí todas las instrucciones que me dio mi abuela.

- ¿No le pareció raro a tu abuela? – preguntó la pelirroja con una media sonrisa. - ¿Le has contado?

- No, porque no preguntó. Pero supone que era para sorprender a una chica – James se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Maggie. – Mamá estuvo preguntando mucho, pero no le dije nada tampoco.

Maggie sonrió y alzó una ceja.

- Espero ser a la única que tengas que sorprender, Potter – dijo mientras le daba otro trago a su botella.

- Desde luego, mi amor – respondió James decidiendo que el spaghetti estaba listo. Sacó un colador de las puertas inferiores de la alacena y echó el contenido de la olla sobre este en la pileta. - ¿Quieres ir pasando a la sala?

La cena transcurrió bien, entre risas. James estaba asombrado, ya que la comida le había quedado más que bien. Su abuela estaría orgullosa cuando le contara.

Mientras Maggie terminaba de comer, él se encontró pensando en toda esa situación. Había estado años evitando algo así, estar de esa manera, descubriéndose a sí mismo haciendo cosas que nunca hubiera hecho. Maggie era la causal directa de todo eso; ella hacía que él mismo se encontrara haciendo cosas nuevas. En ese momento y más que nunca se vio enamorado. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, pensó soltando una risita distraída.

Luego de levantar la mesa, Maggie se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Él se quedó tomándose su tiempo, leyendo El Profeta sin demasiada atención. No había nada que le interesara, salvo en la sección de deportes, donde se anunciaba que la entrenadora de las Holyhead Harpies había sido tentada por el Puddlemere United y había dejado el equipo esa misma tarde; y, entre los nombres de las posibles postulantes para reemplazarla estaba… ¿su madre?

La red flú se activó en ése instante. James apenas había podido tomar su varita por las dudas; aunque las únicas casas conectadas a su red eran La Madriguera, la casa de sus padres, las de sus tíos en general y la de Maggie y Kate.

Levantó la cabeza, aún sentado en el sillón de tres cuerpos frente la chimenea, y vio a sus padres sacudiéndose la ceniza de sus túnicas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado por la hora de la visita.

Harry y Ginny lo saludaron con ruidosos besos en las mejillas y se sentaron junto a él unos momentos.

- No ocurre nada. Es viernes y pensamos que podíamos venir a verte – dijo Ginny apoyando su capa junto a ella en uno de los sillones. - ¿Estás solo?

- De acuerdo. No, pero no hay problema – James recordó lo que había leído y lo señaló mirando a su madre. – Iba a escribirte mañana por esto. ¿Aceptarás?

Ginny sonrió y suspiró, mirando el encabezado que ella misma había aprobado el día anterior. Aunque al percatarse de lo que había dicho su hijo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué crees que tenga que hacer? – preguntó más concentrada en lo que iba a añadir: - ¿Con quién estás?

- ¿Estás con una chica? – preguntó Harry acomodándose los lentes. - Podemos venir en otro momento.

- Tienes que aceptar – respondió James rotundamente. – Siempre has amado el quidditch y a las Harpías. Hazlo. – hizo una pausa, pensando en las otras preguntas. – No pasa nada… Estoy con…

Maggie volvió a la sala, con el cabello húmedo y luciendo azorada. Saludó a los dos padres de James, que habían quedado boquiabiertos y se sentó junto a James con una sonrisa nerviosa.

James apoyó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Maggie, que seguramente se había cambiado apurada al oír las voces de sus padres, por lo que se había puesto un par de vaqueros y una camiseta azul de algodón, ésta última al revés. Se hizo una nota mental para hacérselo saber luego y miró a sus padres con una sonrisa.

- Maggie – completó la frase, viéndose inmerso en un silencio profundo. – Estoy con Maggie.

- Oh – pudo decir Ginny pestañeando rápidamente.

- Me parece bien – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- A mi me parece… excelente – dijo Ginny sonriendo. – Me parece excelente. Me alegro tanto de que seas tú – agregó ampliando su sonrisa. – Así que a ella querías impresionar cocinando.

- En realidad… no era impresionar. – James lo pensó un momento antes de continuar. – Maggie salía tarde del Ministerio y yo quería cenar otra cosa que no fuera pizza o estofado de la abuela.

- Me encanta – repitió Ginny con entusiasmo. – Y lo digo muy en serio.

- Charlie me comentó lo que hará contigo, James – dijo Harry, luego de que le pareciera oportuno cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué hará contigo? – habló Maggie por primera vez, pareciendo mucho más tranquila.

- No tuve tiempo a comentártelo, Charlie me entrenará – explicó James. – Comenzamos el lunes.

La charla continuó unos minutos más orientados en ese último tema. James notó que su padre parecía conforme al respecto; como si la idea de Charlie, fuera a darle más herramientas a él mismo. Quizás era un poco así, con un mejor estado físico tenía la posibilidad de huir más rápido. No entrenaba bien desde que había dejado Hogwarts y el quidditch…

- Esperen – dijo James interrumpiendo la conversación. - ¿Qué harás con eso de las Harpías, mamá?

- He aceptado – contestó Ginny con una sonrisa. – Hoy fue mi último día en El Profeta y el lunes mi primer día con las Harpías.

James sonrió ampliamente y se paró en busca de unas cervezas de manteca para brindar por aquella buena nueva.

Sus padres se fueron sólo un rato después de eso, apenas sí se habían terminado la cerveza.

Él y Maggie se quedaron un momento más en la sala. Su novia se había ido a poner el pijama, luego de que él cerrara la red flú del departamento. Cuando volvió, los dos se sentaron delante de la chimenea crepitante a seguir hablando de lo que les había ocurrido aquel día.

A pesar de todo; de la presencia de Udyat perturbando a la comunidad mágica, de lo difícil que se les presentaba la vida después de Hogwarts, tenía la certeza de que todo saldría bien. Las cosas volverían a tomar su curso y mejorarían. Sólo tenían que estar preparados para el momento en el que el punto de inflexión en la historia ocurriera. Udyat lo lamentaría, de eso no había dudas.

* * *

La primer semana luego de las vacaciones había sido fantástica, pensó Logan con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba por los terrenos del castillo.

Los profesores habían tenido varias charlas y encuentros con el auror designado a las clases extraordinarias de defensa; y armado, cada uno, un plan de estudios para cada sección de esas clases. En el suyo, que estaba orientado a los alumnos de los años más avanzados, había desde ungüentos desinfectantes hasta brebajes para hacer recobrar la consciencia.

Logan siguió caminando unos pasos más, hasta estar bajo unos grandes árboles, cerca de la entrada del bosque prohibido. Nadie podría molestarlo ahí. En el bolsillo de su abrigo de lana, el diario de su madre esperaba a ser leído.

Desde el día en que lo descubrió, como así también que su padre era un mortífago, lo había guardado en el fondo de un cajón de su escritorio; para no verlo ni recordar su existencia, aunque se acordaba de él cada día.

Se sentó sobre un tronco caído, con la nada alrededor suyo. Resistió el deseo de encender un cigarrillo, lo estaba dejando por Dominique. Con la suave brisa matinal; helada, pero aún así tranquilizante, sacó el diario de su bolsillo con las manos enguantadas y lo abrió donde lo había dejado.

_Septiembre, 1994_

_La mudanza demoró más de lo que esperaba, pero mis súplicas han sido respondidas. Hoy me ha llegado una carta de una tía muggle en Australia. No creo tener recuerdos de ella, pero sí la he escuchado nombrar. Ella me ha contado que está muy enferma y que soy su único familiar directo vivo. Yo le respondí esta misma tarde que iré a cuidarla. _

_La carta ha llegado en el momento oportuno, en el momento en que decidí irme de aquí y dejarlo atrás. El embarazo aún no se nota, pero el medimago dijo que está todo más que bien y que mi hijo está sano._

_Él me ha visitado una vez más, pero le he dicho que se fuera en cuanto llegó. Estaba muy sorprendido por mi actitud, pero se marchó sin preguntarme nada. _

_A pesar de todo lo quiero, pero será más fácil decirle a mi hijo que su padre no existe a decirle que es un asesino._

_Espero que las cosas mejoren. Ya no usaré la magia, guardaré mi varita para siempre y atesoraré los recuerdos que he vivido en el mundo mágico. A partir del momento en que me enteré, toda mi vida estará dedicada a mi hijo o hija; y no permitiré que nada malo le ocurra._

Logan suspiró sintiendo la garganta cerrada y se enjugó unas cuantas lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas. Siguió leyendo unos breves párrafos más y se le heló la sangre luego de descubrir lo que lo había mantenido en vilo las últimas semanas.

Levantó la vista, nervioso, y vio a Dominique a unos pocos pasos de él. La pelirroja le sonrió tristemente y se acercó sólo cuando él alzó una de sus manos, llamándola. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras él cerraba el diario y volvía su mirada hacia el frente.

- ¿Dice algo más? – preguntó Dominique luego de unos minutos necesarios de silencio absoluto.

- Su nombre – contestó Logan con un nudo en la garganta. – Severus Snape.

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá._

_A todos los que habían adivinado la identidad del padre de Logan, quiero decirles que no me pareció que fuera taaaaaan obvio jajaja._

_Todo surgió a raíz de una entrevista que le hicieron a Rowling en la que le preguntaron si Snape había tenido "hijos" y ella respondió algo muy parecido a que no había tenido "hijas" (nótese la diferencia entre "son" y "daughter"). No me acuerdo si comprobé la veracidad de esto, hay muchas cosas que circulan que son puras mentiras jajaja, pero cuando una amiga me lo comentó, tenía que hacer algo al respecto -fuera verdad o no- (Y también es algo así como para hacer algo bueno por Snape, ya que a pesar de que todos lo quieren -o al menos la mayoría de las personas con las que hablo- y que murió como un "héroe", a mi sigue sin caerme demasiado... bien)._

_¡Espero sus comentarios!_

_¡Saludos!_

_Espero que nos leamos pronto,_

_Sofi_


	20. Chapter 20

_¡Hola! Antes que nada mil perdones por la demora. Fueron demasiados meses de retraso._

_**Disclaimer: TODO lo que conocen, es de JK Rowling**, el resto mío.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

Las hojas secas crujían bajo las anchas patas del animal. Con la cabeza baja y mirando a su alrededor, avanzó a través del Bosque Prohibido dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

No debía alejarse mucho de los límites ni adentrarse demasiado, eso era tentar su suerte; una manada de centauros podía ser bastante peligrosa, ya que ellos reconocerían su naturaleza. Pero se sentía en paz; mucho más en paz que los días anteriores a ese. Exploró con el aroma de la hierba mojada por la nieve penetrándole el hocico; y los sonidos propios de la naturaleza, relajando cada fibra de su cuerpo.

El ruido de los cascos de los centauros lo alertaron y decidió volverse para los límites nuevamente. Sus patas quedaban impresas en la fina capa de nieve que cubría el suelo y su aliento caliente se vaporizaba delante de su cabeza.

Quizás al quedar visible ante aquella pelirroja, hizo que quedara paralizado y bajara levemente las orejas, adoptando la posición menos feroz que le era posible.

La mujer había perdido todo el color de su rostro y todo movimiento. Estaba helada, con sus ojos azules clavados en él y su pecho paralizado, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Cuando la observó meter una de sus manos enguantadas en el bolsillo de su abrigo; aquel lobo de pelaje oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes se tendió sobre el suelo, con sus patas extendidas delante de él, recibiendo a modo de respuesta la incertidumbre de Dominique Weasley.

Antes de que ella saliera de su asombro, el lobo se irguió nuevamente, saltando detrás de uno de los gruesos pinos y volvió a su forma normal. Sin dejarse ver, habló en voz alta para que ella no lo atacara.

- Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad?

Escuchó los rápidos pasos amortiguados por la nieve y la mirada desencajada de Dominique no había tardado en hacerse ver.

- ¿Qué? ¿Logan? Pero… pero… ¿qué? – balbuceó Dominique pestañeando, fluctuando la fuerza del brazo que empuñaba la varita.

- ¿No te lo había dicho? – preguntó el Profesor de Pociones soltando una risita nerviosa, poniéndose un gorro de lana sobre la cabeza. – Soy… animago, cariño– agregó al final, dudando.

El rostro de Dominique se había vuelto escarlata. Guardó la varita en su bolsillo y se giró, con una ceja alzada, caminando en la dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba Logan.

El hombre salió corriendo detrás de ella, pudiendo detenerla tomándole una de sus manos.

- Debería habértelo dicho, perdóname – dijo mientras la giraba hacia él. – Es que… no encontraba el momento y…

- Deberías habérmelo dicho y estás en problemas – dijo la pelirroja poniendo sus brazos en jarras. – Pude haberte lastimado. Creía que ibas a atacarme.

Logan se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y dudó en responder.

- Si un lobo se tira al suelo, es una señal de paz…

- ¡Discúlpame por no haberme acercado a un lobo en mi vida! ¡Aunque desde luego que es algo que sabe todo el mundo! – exclamó la pelirroja haciendo aspavientos. – Sabelotodo – masculló al final. – Cuando te escondiste detrás del árbol, supe que eras un animago y, como nadie me dijo que era animago, supuse que eras alguien peligroso.

- Perdóname – dijo Logan suspirando. Se acercó un paso y, luego de comprobar que Dominique no lo atacaría, la rodeó con los brazos apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza. – No te lo dije porque me habías dicho que tu boggart…

Dominique levantó la cabeza con dificultad y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

- Lo supuse, pero deberías habérmelo dicho de todas maneras – dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro, besando la barbilla cubierta de barba incipiente del hombre. – Y deja de ocultarme cosas.

- De acuerdo – dijo Logan encorvándose levemente para besarla con suavidad en los labios. – Perdóname. Por no haberte contado esto y por haber estado tan cerrado esta última semana… Supongo que no lo sé… No quiero hablar de eso, todavía.

Era verdad, hacía poco más de dos semanas que había leído el nombre de su padre biológico y había optado por asimilar en el silencio. Había parecido bastante triste también y sumado a que no habían podido casi verse a solas, la pelirroja había estado realmente preocupada por él. Por eso mismo, y respetando su decisión por sobre todo, Dominique enredó sus brazos en la cintura de Logan y lo miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué más me ocultas? – preguntó logrando que Logan sonriera.

- Hay… Hay una cosa – respondió el hombre pensando. – Pero hoy mismo podemos solucionarlo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dominique alzó una ceja, sin soltarlo.

- Veamos… cena conmigo esta noche y te cuento – dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Acepto la cena entonces – la pelirroja miró a su alrededor y, tras no ver a nadie, caminó hacia el Bosque empujando a Logan delante de ella, hasta que se toparon contra un pino de tronco ancho. – Supongo que merezco una recompensa por haberme mentido…

- Yo no te mentí – inquirió Logan.

- Y ya que estas últimas dos semanas casi no nos vimos – continuó bajando la voz, sin siquiera dar señales de haberlo escuchado.

- Cenaremos solos hoy por la noche, Dom – volvió a comentar Logan, un tanto nervioso, aunque divertido, sin saber qué se proponía la pelirroja.

- Estamos solos ahora – finalizó en un murmullo que hubiera sido imperceptible, si no hubieran estado en aquel lugar

De un salto, Dominique se colgó del cuello del Profesor de Pociones, mientras sus piernas se enroscaban con un poco de dificultad en su cintura.

Logan abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y la sostuvo mientras ella besaba con voracidad sus labios. Con el pecho martilleándole cerró los ojos, dio un giro y la aprisionó en la cara interna del árbol, quedando ocultos al ojo ajeno de cualquiera que pudiera observar desde el castillo. Dominique soltó un quejido antes de internar sus manos en el cabello del hombre luego de quitarle el gorro de lana que se había puesto hacía minutos.

- Esto está mal. Esto está muy mal – masculló Logan con un hilo de voz, mientras ella daba pequeños mordiscos a su cuello. Le alzó la cabeza y volvió a besarla de lleno, levantándola unos centímetros para que acomodara mejor sus piernas aún enroscadas en torno a él.

- No era mi intención – dijo Dominique mordiendo levemente el labio inferior del hombre.

Logan gruñó, derrotado y arrojó todo su peso sobre ella y el árbol; apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la pelirroja que luchaba para conseguir un poco de aire.

- No es el lugar – susurró Logan con la voz enronquecida.

- Lo sé – Dominique habló desde la ofuscación, para luego ocultar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Logan.

- Ejem…

Logan y Dominique giraron sus cabezas a la vez hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el carraspeo. Dieron un salto, con los rostros de color escarlata y se separaron cuando notaron que Fionn McLeod, el auror asignado para los entrenamientos especiales, estaba parado junto a ellos con una sonrisa enorme, bebiendo de una taza térmica.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo el hombre sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Juro que no he visto nada. – Levantó el brazo que tenía libre y le tendió el gorrito negro a Logan. – Supongo que esto es suyo, profesor.

Logan tomó el gorro, muy avergonzado y trató de decir algo.

- No se preocupen por mí. Ya me iba – dijo el auror dando un cuarto de giro en dirección al castillo, mientras alzaba una ceja y les dirigía una sonrisa cómplice a los dos profesores. – Pueden continuar – agregó antes irse, guiñando un ojo y alzando su taza térmica a modo de despedida.

La pareja se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de que alguno de los dos atinara a decir algo.

- Estaré lista a las siete – Dominique rompió el silencio, aunque el calor de sus mejillas no había desaparecido por completo.

- De acuerdo – Logan asintió con la cabeza, aún mirando fijamente hacia delante.

Cuando cruzaron sus miradas comenzaron a reír audiblemente, dejando que el bochorno desapareciera. Dominique besó en la mejilla a Logan y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo. El profesor de Pociones metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió, viéndola caminar.

* * *

La amplia aula destinada a Pociones, ubicada en las gélidas mazmorras del castillo, estaba atestada de los alumnos pertenecientes al séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. El ambiente estaba ocupado por un sonido de trabajo. Logan pensó que, desde luego, había un grupo de dispersos, pero la mayoría de los chicos trabajaba bastante bien.

En un pupitre, en la primera fila de estos, Rose Weasley trabajaba en su poción enérgicamente.

Cada profesor cambiaba los planes de estudio según conveniencia, en coordinación con el resto de los encargados de cada materia. La profesora Ackenhead, quien se había retirado y había sido reemplazada por Logan Whelan, tenía como creencia que era barbárico enseñarles pociones difíciles y con un uso "dudoso" a los estudiantes antes de que cumplieran la mayoría de edad o estuvieran en séptimo año. Así fue como se aplazó que supieran realizar un Veritaserum decente.

Rose frunció el entrecejo mientras concentraba toda su atención en la poción que tenía delante de ella. En momentos como ese trataba de evocarse a una sola cosa, trabajando sistemáticamente como el resto –o la mayoría de sus compañeros-. Se suponía que siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, conseguiría un buen resultado. Y no se veía mal después de todo; con el paso de los segundos el color blancuzco de aquella solución, se fue haciendo más y más transparente, y su textura se fue ablandando hasta que la cuchara giraba sin trabajo.

A Albus, que estaba de pie a su lado, parecía estar dándole más trabajo. De su caldero salía un vapor de color verdoso que se extinguía a medida que tomaba un poco de altura.

Rose se quitó de un soplido un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que le cubría parcialmente la vista y apoyó ambas manos sobre la desgastada mesa de madera.

El profesor Whelan apareció a los pocos segundos delante de ella, con el instructor nuevo siguiéndole los talones. Ambos miraron dentro del caldero con una expresión de conformidad.

- Lindo trabajo – dijo Fionn McLeod ajustándose los lentes de pasta negros, arrugando la nariz.

- Muy buen trabajo – Logan sonrió y se alejó hacia otra mesa.

- Oh… yo alejaría la cabeza desde ahí, joven – el Auror se había acercado a Albus y, en cuanto este levantó la cabeza, puso una expresión de profunda sorpresa. - ¡Válgame! ¡Si eres igual al jefe! Tú debes ser Albus.

El rostro del aludido se enrojeció por completo.

- Físicamente parecido – lo corrigió Albus.

- Desde luego – Fionn asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Y usted, joven?

Junto a Albus, Scorpius estaba dándole los últimos toques a su Veritaserum. Tal como Rose, estaba completamente abstraído.

- Scorpius – dijo distraído.

- Scorpius. Scorpius como la constelación, ¿verdad? – el auror revisó el contenido del caldero del chico de Slytherin e hizo una señal de desdén con la cabeza. – Le falta algo, revisa lo último que le pusiste. Hasta ahora la mejor que vi es la de la señorita, ¿cómo se llama?

- Rose. Rose Weasley – dijo la pelirroja, mientras ayudaba a Albus para que su caldero no volase por los aires.

- ¡Una Weasley! ¿De cuál de todos eres hija?

- Ronald – contestó Rose, deteniéndose para mirar al auror.

- Yo trabajé un tiempo muy corto con tu padre – dijo Fionn McLeod con una sonrisa amplia. – Buen sujeto. Y tu madre también, claro. El Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica no podría tener mejor jefa que ella en este momento. – Espero verlos la semana que viene en mis clases, chicos.

Las manos de Rose se crisparon sobre la mesa. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada distraída del hombre, que observaba las Pociones y no caía en la cuenta de que lo que había dicho era todo una novedad para ella. Albus le dio un codazo disimulado y continuaron trabajando con falsa atención hasta que Fionn McLeod se movió hacia otra mesa.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – susurró Rose sin levantar la cabeza. - ¿Mi madre…?

- Así parece – dijo Scorpius rozando la mano de la pelirroja disimuladamente. – Espera a que salgamos y envíale una lechuza a tu madre.

- Pero… que sea la cabeza de algo tan importante, es peligroso. ¿Por qué no ha salido en El Profeta de hoy? – preguntó Rose, girando la cabeza hacia Albus.

- No lo sé – dijo el chico de cabello negro. - Quizás debamos hablar con James. Tengo el espejo en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Cuando la clase hubo terminado se dirigieron a Anna, que estaba en el fondo del salón con Amelia Finch-Fletchley y, se excusaron de esta última, alejándose los cuatro hacia los jardines del castillo. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás estudiantes que aprovechaban los débiles rayos del sol, se sentaron en un banco y Albus extrajo de su bolsillo el espejo.

Luego de decir la frase, llamó a su hermano por su nombre y esperó. Pocos segundos después, el rostro sudoroso de James apareció en el espejo.

- Al, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó el pelirrojo para luego beber enérgicamente de una botella de agua.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Albus alzó las cejas e inspeccionó lo que su hermano tenía detrás de él: paredes sucias, pesas, bolsas que colgaban del techo.

- ¡Potter! ¡¿Por qué te has detenido?! – exclamó una voz masculina con dureza. - ¡Cien flexiones! ¡Ahora!

James se giró con el ceño fruncido a su interlocutor y masculló algo por lo bajo.

- Psicópata – susurró James volviéndose a Albus. – Dime, Al y que sea rápido. Por cada treinta segundos, se suman diez flexiones.

- ¿Qué sabes de la tía Hermione? – preguntó, tratando de hacer las cosas rápido.

- Aceptó ser la cabeza de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica – contestó James en voz muy baja. – Pero está bien. No se ha hecho público porque es en este preciso momento en el que está aceptando.

Rose se quedó escuchando a su primo, mientras Scorpius tomaba su mano que reposaba en el banco.

- Kingsley la estaba presionando, según escuché – continuó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ciento diez! – exclamó la voz del hombre.

- Pero no corre peligro, ¿verdad? – preguntó Rose, luego de tomarle la mano a Albus y bajar el espejo a la altura de sus ojos.

James negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, completamente decidido.

- No – agregó afianzando su respuesta. – Tendrá gente a su alrededor todo el tiempo. No te preocupes, Rosie. Estoy seguro que hablará contigo y Hugo antes de que termine el día.

Rose asintió mirando a su primo y se tranquilizó un poco. James le sonrió y miró a su derecha, desde donde apareció Charlie Simmons, el auror que habían visto durante el verano.

- Chicos, debo finalizar su reunión – dijo el hombre tomando el espejo. – Me alegro de verlos. – luego de que se despidieran de James y que, el espejo no fuera cerrado correctamente pudieron oír con cierta gracia lo que estaba ocurriendo del otro lado. - ¡Ciento cincuenta flexiones, Potter!

* * *

Si había algo que podía detestar cualquier hombre eran las compras excesivas y a último momento. Sin embargo, estas compras tenían por motivo la boda a celebrarse al día siguiente. Era una buena ocasión desde luego, aunque Londres estuviera tan abarrotado de gente que no podían siquiera moverse con soltura y el embarazo de su esposa lo preocupaba, entre tanta gente yendo y viniendo, cualquiera podía golpearla por accidente.

Charlie miró a Louis, su sobrino, que había acudido a acompañarlos voluntariamente. Su esposa estaba más que encantada con el joven, que ya la había empezado a llamar "tía Jane" y respondía a cada cosa que ella le consultaba.

Con su pequeña contextura, lo que hacía contrastar demasiado su abultado abdomen, la mujer de cabello rubio reía junto a Louis a un paso delante de él.

- Deja de ser tan endemoniadamente encantador, Louis. Es mi esposa – dijo Charlie en tono de broma, mientras se acercaban a El Caldero Chorreante, que pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de Jane.

- Es una pena que la hayas visto primero, tío – Louis apuró el paso aún ayudándose con su bastón y se detuvo luego de que la cantidad de gente cesara, en la ochava de la vereda. – Bien, ¿qué falta?

Jane sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolso y rebuscó en la lista escrita en una de las primeras hojas.

- Podríamos ir a buscar tu traje si así lo quieres, Louis – dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en el papel. – Me habías dicho que aún no tenías uno.

- Debería ir a cambiar unos cuántos galeones antes – Louis pasó una de sus manos por su cabello cobrizo y se recargó en la pared que tenía detrás de él. – Podrían esperarme.

- Podríamos desayunar – dijo Charlie. – Te esperamos en ésa cafetería si quieres. – prosiguió señalando hacia el lugar.

Antes de que Louis pudiera asentir y marcharse, dos hombres se pusieron de pie delante de ellos con intenciones de hablar. Uno, el más corpulento de ellos, tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos; el otro, que lucía una barba de chivo blanca y una calva arrugada, atinó a acercarse con lentitud seguido de su compañero, que se mantenía rezagado.

- Disculpen que los moleste – dijo el hombre con la barba de chivo, dejándose ver más de cerca.

Contaría con unos sesenta años. Su nariz era muy similar a los picos de los loros, aunque con fosas nasales amplias y peludas; y sus pequeños ojos oscuros, le daban una apariencia de una pequeña ave carroñera. Parecía inofensivo, aunque Louis intuyó que no era así.

- ¿Es usted Charles Weasley? – preguntó el hombre rechoncho, con una voz más aguda de la que una persona con su contextura debería poseer.

Charlie metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su campera de cuero, donde guardaba su varita y esperó. Alzó una ceja y adoptó una expresión que indicaba bastante lo mal que le caía aquello.

- Mi nombre es Russ Joy – dijo el hombre de la barba de chivo sin atinar a darle la mano. – Trabajamos en El Profeta y estamos en un proyecto acerca de su familia…

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Louis con el ceño fruncido acercándose.

- Estamos escribiendo un artículo acerca de su familia, por el importante puesto en el Ministerio recientemente obtenido por la señora Hermione Weasley, y nos encantaría hablar con ustedes – prosiguió el mismo hombre con una sonrisa. Cuando reparó en Jane alzó las cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía casi voraz. – ¿Es ella…? ¡Oh! ¡Un nuevo miembro en la familia! – añadió cuando notó el avanzado embarazo de la mujer. – Saca la cámara, Jim.

Charlie se paró delante de su esposa con la los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y el ceño fruncido.

- Desaparezcan en este instante – dijo el pelirrojo con la voz enronquecida.

Los hombres sonrieron, con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa.

- Dedicaremos una hoja al menos dando la noticia, señor Weasley – dijo el hombre rechoncho que ya posicionaba la cámara en su ojo.

- Oh – Louis observó al otro hombre, que se preparaba para tomar una foto. – Yo no haría eso…

En el instante en que se disponía a tomar la fotografía y, antes de que un pensamiento inteligente lo iluminara, el menor de los hijos de Bill y Fleur concentró toda su fuerza en su puño y golpeó al fotógrafo, destrozando el lente de la cámara a su paso.

- Te lo dije – Louis agitó su mano, que palpitaba dolorosamente.

- ¡Weasley! ¿Qué haces?

Louis tiró los ojos hacia atrás, mientras Drew Harrison se aproximaba decididamente.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, cariño – dijo Louis sin mirarla. – Es demasiada suerte de mi parte que estuvieras por aquí, ¿verdad?

La joven auror llevaba una bolsa en una de sus manos. Según lo que tenía entendido, ella iría a la fiesta de encubierto, lo que lo hacía suponer que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

- Invasión de la privacidad – volvió a hablar él, señalando a los dos hombres. El que llevaba la cámara aún tenía una mano sobre su rostro, presionando lo que sería un ojo amoratado en un par de horas. – Sácala de aquí, yo me encargo – dijo volviéndose a su tío Charlie, que hablaba con su esposa que se había puesto bastante nerviosa tras la situación.

Luego de que Charlie y Jane se fueran; Louis, Drew y los dos corresponsales de El Profeta se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

- Lamentarás esto – dijo el hombre de la barba de chivo, mientras arrastraba a su compañero hasta perderse por una esquina.

- Oh, tenlo por seguro que lo estoy lamentando – respondió Louis sujetándose la mano con fuerza.

Drew se quedó en silencio junto a él por unos minutos más sin decir nada en absoluto.

- ¿Quieres contarme qué ocurrió, por favor? Golpeaste a alguien, convénceme de que no te lleve conmigo – la joven auror aguardó.

- Quiso sacarle una foto a Jane, la esposa de mi tío e informarle a todo el mundo mágico que está embarazada – respondió escuetamente Louis. – Se la sirven en bandeja a quien sea que fuera _Udyat_y su pandilla de imbéciles.

Drew hizo una mueca, pensando y asintió al fin.

- Me convenciste – dijo la castaña. – Y fue un buen golpe.

- Gracias – respondió Louis sonriendo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Compras – contestó la auror. – Ya sabes. Mañana hay una fiesta, no tenía nada decente para una fiesta muggle.

- Eso está bien – Louis alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada sugerente. – Así que te veré mañana.

- Supongo – dijo Drew, distraída, inspeccionando de lejos su mano herida. – Déjame ver eso.

- Hay muchos muggles…

Louis fue arrastrado de la campera hacia un angosto callejón, ubicado a unos metros de la esquina.

- Eso fue brusco – declaró él mientras Drew dejaba la bolsa en el suelo y presionaba el dorso de su mano en busca de alguna fractura. Louis ahogó un grito. – Estoy bien.

- Tienes la mano fracturada – contestó Drew sacando la varita del interior de su abrigo de lana. – _¡Episkey! _– exclamó la auror, escuchando un chasquido y un débil quejido de dolor. – Tenías fracturada la mano – se corrigió con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la vista. - ¿Has tomado las pociones esta mañana?

- Sí – respondió Louis, sintiéndose realmente aliviado por su puño. – Gracias. Otra vez.

- Fue un placer – Drew le soltó la mano y volvió a tomar su bolsa. – Trata de no hacerme ningún regalo esta vez.

- Eres un encanto, verdaderamente – ironizó Louis. – Me encantaría saber la razón por la que nunca te vi en mi vida.

- Tu narcicismo quizás – dijo la joven con una ceja alzada.

Louis la sujetó de una de sus muñecas y la detuvo antes de que se alejara más.

- ¿Yo te gustaba? – preguntó él con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

- Todos fuimos adolescentes alguna vez – dijo la castaña sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro.

- ¿Y ahora no te gusto? – volvió a preguntar Louis, acercándose.

- Pensé que era obvia mi opinión sobre ti – contestó Drew de manera glacial. – Físicamente no estás nada mal, Weasley. Aunque no sabría si podría soportar tener una relación, aunque fuera sólo física, contigo.

Los ojos azules de Louis relampaguearon.

- Podríamos probar – dijo el joven, mientras se acercaba más bajo la mirada casi burlona de Drew. – Ya sabes… que sólo quede en lo físico y saludable.

Drew se acercó a él, pegándose casi, y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con su mirada centelleante.

- No sé si estoy segura de eso – dijo mientras posicionaba la mano que tenía libre sobre el pecho de Louis. - ¿Qué pasará si terminas queriéndome?

- ¿Qué pasará si tú terminas queriéndome? – contestó Louis sin atreverse a mover ningún músculo.

- No me hagas reír – soltó Drew con verdadera gracia. – De acuerdo. Déjame pensarlo.

Sin decir más, se alejó perdiéndose en la esquina del callejón, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Louis, que se había quedado de piedra.

- Eso fue demasiado rápido – masculló rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

* * *

Era casi mediodía cuando James Potter entró en el Ministerio de Magia. Sus actividades matutinas habían finalizado una hora atrás y consideraba que caminaba por pura inercia.

Había empezado temprano, cerca de las seis de la mañana. Charlie Simmons lo había sacado a correr en el frío y la niebla, lo había matado en el gimnasio y luego había tenido algunas clases en la Academia de Aurors. Caminaba por pura inercia, pero debía continuar, puesto que su día no finalizaba en ese momento.

Siendo viernes podía esperar dormir al día siguiente hasta que su cuerpo no soportara más estar recostado, pero no era el caso de ese fin de semana. Al día siguiente su tío Charlie celebraba su boda y toda la familia debía ayudar.

Con paso decidido ingresó en el ascensor, muy abarrotado gracias a la hora del almuerzo, y esperó hasta encontrarse en el piso… donde estaba el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que la mayoría de los cubículos de los empleados se encontraban vacíos.

El pelirrojo sonrió cuando vio a su tía Hermione, caminando hacia él con paso apretado. La mujer castaña no lo había visto aún, parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Cuando casi tropieza con él, levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo Hermione, dándole un abrazo a su sobrino a modo de saludo. - ¿Has venido a verme?

- Pasaba a saludarte y a felicitarte por el nuevo puesto – contestó James con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estuvo la primer semana?

Hermione soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

- Complicada y todavía no termina – dijo al cabo de unos segundos. – Salgo a almorzar con tu madre y vuelvo.

- ¿Salida de chicas? – James sonrió más ampliamente.

- Exacto – contestó la mujer de cabello castaño. – Están todos metidos en un plan para que no me vuelva loca aquí dentro.

- Parece un buen plan – James miró distraído a su alrededor. - ¿Maggie?

- Pasando esa puerta – Hermione, que llevaba su cabello en un rodete, le señaló el lugar, pero antes de que James pudiera marcharse, lo tomó del brazo. – Está Seth Burke adentro.

James observó a Hermione con los ojos entornados y asintió con la cabeza.

- Es mejor vigilarlo de cerca, James – Hermione posó su mano en el hombro de su sobrino en un intento de calmarlo.

- Maggie te ha dicho lo que le hizo mientras estabas afuera, ¿no? – preguntó James en un tono frío.

- No, ella no dijo nada. Mi secretaria fue la que me contó – la castaña se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín con los labios. – Tendrás que confiar en mí. Es mejor mantener nuestros ojos sobre él. – miró su reloj de pulsera y alzó las cejas. – Ginny me matará si no salgo ahora mismo – le dio un beso en la frente a su sobrino. – Cuidate… No dejes que te provoque, porque lo hará.

James masculló un par de groserías por lo bajo y caminó hacia la puerta, tratando de cumplir con lo que su tía le había pedido. Abrió la puerta y entró con rapidez. Había visto a Burke observándolo cuando pasó delante de él sin siquiera mirarlo y se acercó con una sonrisa hacia el escritorio donde una cabeza pelirroja se asomaba entre pilas de papeles.

Maggie alzó la cabeza después de que él permaneciera unos segundos parado delante del escritorio, y sonrió con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

- Hola – le dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja se puso de pie y le dio un beso en los labios estirando su cuerpo por encima del escritorio.

- Cuido de tu salud – respondió James sin girar su cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde el asistente de su tía seguía mirándolo fijamente. – He venido a buscarte para almorzar juntos.

La chica miró su escritorio con una mueca y volvió su mirada de desesperanza hacia él nuevamente.

- No nos alejaremos mucho, sólo saldremos de aquí y cruzaremos la calle – insistió James. – Tienes que comer. Y tienes que sacarme de aquí antes de que muela a golpes a ese – agregó con una sonrisa y la voz baja.

Sin decir nada en absoluto, Maggie escribió unas pocas palabras en un pergamino, hizo un avión de papel y con un movimiento de su varita este salió disparado más allá de la puerta; tomó su abrigo que estaba ubicado en el respaldar de su silla y rodeó el escritorio.

James sonrió cuando ella le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Te ves cansado – dijo la pelirroja cuando pasaban delante de Burke.

- Tuve una mañana complicada – respondió James, aunque antes de que pudiera continuar un chistido hizo que se detuviera y sus fosas nasales se dilataran.

Maggie se giró hacia Seth Burke y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó el asistente de Hermione, acercándose un paso hacia la pelirroja. – Recuerda que hasta que no termines cada una de las tareas de hoy, no puedes irte…

La pelirroja apretó la mano de James, que ya se había tensado y procuraba no girarse para no salirse de sus cabales, y suspiró antes de responder.

- Tengo derecho de ir a almorzar – contestó la chica con tranquilidad. – Dile lo que quieras a quien quieras, Seth, pero estoy en mi derecho. Hasta luego.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Burke antes de que partieran. – Te estoy hablando, Potter.

James se giró con lentitud, aún con Maggie tomándole la mano y apretándosela más que antes.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Crees que puedes entrar como quieras aquí? – Burke se acercó a él con una mueca de disgusto. – Sólo por ser el hijo de…

- No tengo tiempo para esto – dijo James resueltamente y miró a Maggie, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en él. Se volvió a Burke con una sonrisa. - Debo ir a almorzar con mi novia. Disculpa.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente y, cuando llegaron al ascensor, esta vez vacío, miró a Maggie por primera vez cuando cerraron las puertas de este. Soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

- Eso estuvo bien – la pelirroja lo besó en la mejilla, alzándose en puntas de pie.

- Quiero matarlo – James se recargó sobre una de las paredes del ascensor, suspirando otra vez. – Le romperé los dientes la próxima vez que te diga algo así.

- No le hagas caso - Maggie salió del ascensor cuando este se detuvo y se giró hacia James, que continuaba en el mismo lugar. – Vamos, tranquilo. Y aliméntame, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

James salió del ascensor y se llevó una de las manos a la altura de su estómago, obligándose a olvidarse –aunque fuera momentáneamente- de Burke.

- Yo también. Necesito almuerzo doble – el pelirrojo pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su novia y la atrajo hacia sí, para plasmar un beso sobre su cabello pelirrojo. – Supongo que no querrás que venga a buscarte cuando salgas…

- Ni lo pienses – Maggie respiró el aire de la calle, sintiendo los débiles rayos de sol rozando su rostro. – Encontrarte dos veces con él, sería tentar a la suerte.

- Él estaría tentando a su suerte si vuelve a hablar así adelante de mí…

* * *

Eran las siete y media de la tarde, cuando Dominique observó la pequeña y desolada edificación que tenían delante de ellos. La noche ya había caído, por lo que no se veía más de lo que la débil luz que proyectaban los dos faroles, ubicados en los dos pilares de piedra bajos de la entrada, les permitían.

Era una cabaña antigua construida con toscos bloques de piedra, que combinaba perfectamente con el paisaje que tenían alrededor. Las praderas escocesas se perdían en la oscuridad y el frío de aquella época del año.

Logan se adelantó, mientras se frotaba sus manos enguantadas entre sí tratando de paliar en vano el frío, y abrió la desvencijada verja de madera pintada de verde para esperar a que ella entrara. Luego comenzó a revolver en el bolsillo de su abrigo hasta dar con lo que buscaba: un gran manojo de llaves que inspeccionó en la oscuridad.

Podría haber abierto la puerta de madera también verde con un simple movimiento de su varita, pero no tenía tanta gracia, pensó el profesor de Pociones mientras metía la vieja llave en la cerradura.

Adentro, todo había cambiado desde que había visto aquel lugar por primera vez. Estaba mucho más limpio; se notaba mientras caminaba sobre el piso de madera y no se oía el sonido de la tierra crujiendo debajo de sus zapatos. Una vez que entraron, Logan cerró la puerta detrás de ellos dándole sólo una vuelta de llave. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y la sacudió en el aire con una débil floritura.

En algunos puntos de aquel lugar; sobre la chimenea, sobre una mesa rectangular muy antigua ubicada en uno de los extremos; en las bases de las dos ventanas y hasta en el piso, unos frascos de vidrio comenzaron a emitir una débil luz anaranjada.

- No tengo luz y creí que era peligroso, para alguien como yo, tener velas desparramadas por todos lados – Logan sonrió mirando con cierto nerviosismo a Dominique. Se movió rápidamente hacia la chimenea – Debes estar helándote, espera.

Dominique miró a su alrededor, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Contra las paredes de piedra había por lo menos cinco cajas de cartón, también un par de baúles parados uno al lado del otro. Era pequeño, sí, pero tenía un encanto muy particular.

A la izquierda de la sala estaba ubicada la mesa de madera con cuatro sillas alrededor y, a menos de un metro de esta, se extendía la cocina. La pelirroja caminó hacia aquel lugar, esquivando todo lo que podía. Las encimeras eran de granito negro y formaban una L en aquel extremo de la casita; la cocina estaba junto al viejo refrigerador blanco, ubicado junto a una arcada que daba a un pasillo con dos puertas, que seguramente se trataban del baño y la habitación.

- Es bonita. Me gusta – Dominique sonrió, mientras inspeccionaba la ventana ubicada justo sobre las encimeras, que estaba cubierta con una roída cortina de género de color arena. Estaba segura que por las mañanas, la vista era maravillosa desde aquel punto. – Así que…

- La compré – dijo Logan junto el fuego ya crepitante de la chimenea. – Calentará en unos minutos – agregó poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.

- La… la compraste – balbuceó la pelirroja con las cejas alzadas. – Y no estás bromeando.

- Claro que no – Logan se quitó el gorro de lana que aún cubría su cabeza, los guantes y la bufanda. – No te lo dije antes porque sinceramente lo había olvidado. Los propietarios terminaron de hacer los arreglos y me avisaron hoy por la mañana. No te gusta.

- Claro que me gusta – Dominique lo imitó y también se sacó el abrigo. – Me encanta y puedo ver por qué te gustó. Es precioso, en serio.

- Es que… Supuse que era triste tener que alquilar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante durante las vacaciones de verano y los años siguientes, así que… como vendí la casa en Australia, me pareció – Logan apoyó su abrigo y el de Dominique sobre una de las sillas. – Todavía le faltan cosas. Deberías haberla visto cuando la compré. El piso es nuevo y la cocina. El hogar fue reconstruido para adaptar la red flú y para no tener accidentes hasta que la caldera sirva para que haya calefacción y...

Dominique se acercó al hombre con una sonrisa y se puso en puntas de pie, para enroscarle sus brazos en el cuello.

- Supongo que si algún día… ya sabes, tenga una familia – titubeó Logan, visiblemente enrojecido hasta en la semioscuridad – pueden agregarse habitaciones...

- Es una bonita idea – Dominique se estiró y le besó el mentón cubierto de barba.

- Sí que lo es – Logan la rodeó con sus brazos y besó la frente de la pelirroja para separarse con rapidez. – Los elfos del castillo nos prepararon unas cosas para cenar.

Dominique se acercó hacia la canasta que estaba sobre la mesa y su estómago gruñó de expectación.

- La traje antes de ir a buscarte – volvió a hablar Logan. – Para que fuera sorpresa… No se me dan bien estos detalles.

- Me encanta – Dominique alzó la cabeza en dirección a él y sonrió ampliamente. – Y tengo hambre.

La cena trascurrió entre risas. Dominique estaba más tranquila porque Logan estaría bien después de todo. Sólo estaba asimilando la información a su manera y, cuando estuviera listo para hablar, ella estaría más que dispuesta de ayudarlo.

Ya para el momento del postre, la pelirroja parecía más apesadumbrada que de costumbre.

- Me encantaría que no tuviéramos que volver al castillo – dijo Dominique con un suspiro.

- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? – Logan se detuvo con una mueca, tratando de recordar algo.

- A menos que tengas cama, tenemos que volver al castillo – la pelirroja sonrió, apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro del hombre.

- Tengo cama – Logan besó su cabello. – Si quieres… Si quieres podemos pasar la noche aquí. Tendríamos que traer el colchón para este lado, pero no será tan difícil porque…

Dominique se acercó a él y enredó los dedos en su cabello, que ya estaba mucho más largo que nunca y lo besó.

- Hay que traer el colchón para este lado – repitió el profesor de Pociones y rió por lo bajo, mientras la pelirroja apoyaba la frente sobre su pecho. – De otra manera nos congelaremos.

- No creo que nos congelemos – dijo la pelirroja con la voz ronca, mordiendo levemente el cuello del hombre, que soltó una carcajada estrangulada.

Con rapidez Logan dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose. Alzó una mano y se giró para hacer lugar frente a la chimenea, quitando un par de cajas que estorbaban.

- En uno de los baúles están las sábanas y las mantas, ¿quieres…? – antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Dominique ya se había encaminado hacia ellos buscando la manera de abrirlos.

Cuando la pelirroja alzó la cabeza, Logan ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. En el primer baúl estaba lo que buscaba. Sacó un juego de sábanas de algodón, limpio y planchado y esperó hasta que vio al hombre maniobrar con el pesado colchón hasta arrojarlo frente al hogar.

Luego de unos minutos, ya todo estaba perfectamente acomodado. Logan se aseguró que el hogar tuviera en orden los hechizos que le había aplicado hacía unos minutos. Los mismos tenían como fin que no se escaparan brasas ni gases, así podían dormir sin peligro frente a este.

Una vez que corroboró que todo estuviera en orden, se giró encontrándose a Dominique sentada sobre el colchón. Con una sonrisa hizo lo mismo y comenzó a desatarse los zapatos, tratando de quitárselos con mucha dificultad.

- Estás nervioso – dijo la pelirroja apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de Logan.

- Y tú también – aseveró el profesor de Pociones, girándose para besarle la punta de la nariz.

- Se supone que esté un poco nerviosa – Dominique se quitó el sweater de lana de color crema que llevaba puesto. – Es nuestra primera noche juntos…

- Oh, pero yo creía que íbamos a dormir – balbuceó Logan con un nerviosismo exagerado.

La pelirroja rió, mordiéndose los labios y se acercó arrodillada, quitándole el sweater al hombre, para luego desprender los botones de su camisa, encontrándose con una camiseta.

- No creía que fueras tan chistoso – dijo la pelirroja bajándole la camisa por los hombros.

Logan terminó de deshacerse de la prenda, arrojándola a uno de los costados de la cama improvisada y se acercó apoyando sus manos sobre esta, haciendo retroceder sorprendida a la pelirroja.

Cuando esta estuvo recostada, soltando risitas nerviosas, él le quitó de la cara unos mechones rebeldes de cabello y se tendió a su lado, sin dejar de enmarcarle el rostro un solo segundo y la besó. Con la misma lentitud arrolladora y desesperante que siempre.

Dominique suspiró entrecortadamente, sintiendo que segundo a segundo iba perdiendo más la cabeza. Internó las manos temblorosas dentro de la camiseta de Logan, descubriendo los lados de su torso cálido; y volvió a soltar aire dificultosamente, mientras su cuerpo presionaba el de ella contra las mantas.

Tironeó del extremo de la camiseta, hasta que el profesor de Pociones se deshizo de ella incorporándose unos segundos. La pelirroja no pudo evitar proferir un nuevo suspiro.

- Pareces… ¿sorprendida? – Logan le quitó el sweater y la blusa con delicadeza.

- Tienes tatuajes – balbuceó Dominique sin poder decir nada más.

No era por eso que estaba temblando como una hoja. Hacía un par de semanas que podían considerar que estaban saliendo, pero el contacto no había ido más allá de un inofensivo besuqueo. Estaban en Hogwarts y eran profesores, lo que quería decir que no se podían escabullir en el medio de la noche en busca de un corredor oscuro.

Desde luego que la sorpresa que se había llevado era de lo más grata. Logan no era tan delgado como parecía. Tenía una espalda ancha y los músculos largos y fuertes. Sobre sus hombros y antebrazos, poseía tatuados lo que parecían nudos celtas; y de su cuello todavía pendía el anillo, que rozaba los vellos que cubrían su pecho y descendían en una fina línea sobre su abdomen, perdiéndose en la cintura de sus vaqueros.

- ¿Estás bien? – Logan la sacó de su ensimismamiento con una caricia en la mejilla.

- Sí, perfectamente - respondió acercándose a su rostro con urgencia y una sonrisa.

Logan terminó de quitarle el sostén y lo arrojó con el resto de la ropa, junto a la cama.

Dominique lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras él la contemplaba con la mirada nublada y el corazón martilleándole el pecho con fuerza.

Se tendió sobre ella nuevamente besándole todo el rostro, bajando a su cuello, donde la delgada piel le permitió corroborar con sus labios que los latidos de Dominique iban tan rápido como los suyos. Recorrió cada centímetro descubierto de su cuerpo con las manos, hasta memorizarlo por completo; besó innumerables veces cada lugar, hasta convencerse que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo.

Entre balbuceos incoherentes y el crepitar de la chimenea, se deshicieron del resto de las prendas que les impedían el contacto completo de sus cuerpos. Afuera había una tormenta de nieve desatándose, pero no habrían llegado a enterarse jamás.

* * *

Dylan se acomodó sobre el mullido sofá ubicado delante de la chimenea crepitante de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El chico contemplaba las brasas resplandecientes, que se centelleaban en la botella medio vacía de whiskey de fuego a su lado. Desde luego que él no la había tomado toda, Hugo había ayudado. El problema era que su amigo se había escabullido en los pasillos oscuros del castillo con una cita y lo había dejado solo.

No estaba mal estar solo un momento, aunque sería mejor si su mente no le estuviera jugando en contra. También estaba preocupado por Hugo, porque si bien se había ido con Tiffany el motivo por el cual su amigo se había ido era mucho más grande: era tarde y ni Caitlin ni Lily habían vuelto de verse con ese par de zoquetes de Ravenclaw que las habían invitado a un picnic en la Sala de Menesteres. Él hubiera ido a acompañar a Hugo; podría haberlo hecho, pero Lily había dejado en claro lo que ellos dos eran. Sólo amigos.

Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y presionó por unos segundos, para luego apoyarse sobre sus rodillas. Debería haber acompañado a Hugo y no haberle dejado hacer tontería semejante.

Escuchó el retrato de la Dama Gorda abrirse detrás de él y, con un reflejo, metió la botella a su lado debajo de un par de almohadones, quedándose quieto sin girarse para ver quién era. Los pasos violentos sobre la escalera de la habitación de las chicas resonaron en sus oídos, así como unas risas que comenzaron cuando estos desaparecieron. Dylan se giró con el ceño fruncido hacia donde provenía la risa.

- ¿Dill?

Lily se acercó sonriente – demasiado sonriente – y se sentó junto a él, gimiendo de ofuscación cuando su espalda chocó contra la dura botella escondida en el sillón.

- ¡Ajá! Tienes suerte de que ya haya bebido lo suficiente como para que no quiera seguir – dijo la chica levantando la botella para volver a esconderla. - ¿Has estado bebiendo?

- Hum… no me sienta bien supongo – balbuceó Dylan sintiendo la boca seca. - ¿No estabas en esa estupenda cita?

Lily alzó una ceja y sonrió.

- ¿Cita? Fui a acompañar a Lyn, quien tampoco pensaba que era una cita… Sólo fue para que Hugo reaccionara y reaccionó – finalizó triunfal la pelirroja. – Aunque no de la manera que ella pensaba – agregó con una mueca.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó el chico sin saber si tenía que alarmarse.

- Esa que escuchaste entrar antes era Tiffanny – comenzó diciendo Lily quedamente. – Hugo apareció cuando estábamos volviendo y… como notó que habíamos bebido quizo moler a golpes a Chris y su amigo – explicó balanceando la cabeza. – Luego se puso a pelear con Lyn y… los dejé discutiendo.

- Se pueden meter en problemas…

- No. Entraron a la Sala de Menesteres a discutir y Tiffanny quedó sola en el pasillo, por eso está tan enojada – Lily sonrió de manera triunfal. – Quizás resuelvan su… asunto.

- Ojalá – Dylan recargó su espalda en el sofá y Lily se acomodó sobre su hombro.

- Tener a nuestros amigos en una relación, ¿cómo será? – la pelirroja rió por lo bajo.

- No lo sé – el chico apoyó sus labios sobre el cabello rojo de Lily y luego su mejilla.

Lily se irguió delante de él con una sonrisa y comenzó a reír a carcajadas luego de unos segundos.

- Lyn tiene esa extraña idea de que tú sientes algo por mí – dijo la pelirroja, provocando que a Dylan se le pasara la borrachera y se agitara, riendo de nervios.

- ¿De dónde sacó eso? – preguntó el chico sin dejar de reír.

- No lo sé – dijo Lily dejando de reír, alzando una ceja pícaramente. – Nosotros dos somos tan amigos que… - hizo una pausa. – Espera… creo que he olvidado lo que iba a decir.

Dylan pestañeó un par de veces y se quedó rígido donde estaba sentado, con los brazos estirados sobre el respaldar del sofá, conteniendo la respiración de una manera tan poco disimulada que se alegró estar medio ebrio y que Lily también lo estuviera para no darse cuenta.

- Oh… eso – dijo al fin la pelirroja, sacudiendo su cabeza para que su cabello pelirrojo quedara sobre uno de sus hombros. – Somos tan amigos que te besaría en este mismo momento sin problemas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? – Dylan volvió a pestañear con una expresión de horror en su rostro. – Creo que te escuché…

El chico abrió los ojos como platos, silenciado por los labios de Lily, que se había inclinado hacia él y le aprisionaba el rostro con sus manos.

Al principio estaba atónito, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y sus labios seguían pegados a los de la pelirroja, fue rindiéndose lentamente hasta cerrar los ojos y devolverle el beso. Sintió algo agitarse dentro de su pecho y una voz que le decía de manera muy grave que se alejara mientras pudiera. Muy a su pesar tomó a Lily por los hombros, quien continuaba teniendo los ojos cerrados, y la separó. Sin éxito, porque breves instantes después, la pelirroja había vuelto a besarlo con más intensidad.

- Lily – dijo Dylan sobre los labios de la pelirroja. - ¿Lily?

La pelirroja masculló algo y abrió los ojos, aún pegada a él, con los párpados pesados y los sentidos aletargados.

- Esto está bien, no sé por qué no quieres que… sigamos – la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Porque somos… amigos – dijo Dylan pestañeando, con el corazón martillándole el pecho. – Y… esto no está bien.

Lily volvió a besarlo y rió, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

- ¡Lily! – se quejó Dylan pasándose las manos por su rostro.

- Dill quiero que sepas… si no fueras mi amigo… - hizo una pausa, levantó los pulgares y asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos castaños entornados. – No besas nada mal.

- Estás ebria – dijo Dylan poniéndose de pie.

- Y tú también – rió Lily, tomándole la mano.

El chico se sentía mareado y no sabía a qué echarle la culpa realmente. O era el whisky de fuego, que aún corría en sus venas, o los embriagadores labios de Lily, que acabaría matándolo.

La pelirroja se puso de pie nuevamente y sonrió antes de enroscar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dylan.

- ¿Sabes? Eres el primer chico que beso después de Lys… y no ha estado nada mal – susurró acercando su boca al mentón de Dylan. – Vamos. Somos amigos, ¿qué podría pasar?

Dylan clavó sus ojos castaños en los de ella, sintiéndose sucio. Él era su amigo y el que había estado después de Lysander. Eso no cambiaría. Hiciera lo que hiciera, eso nunca cambiaría.

- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo el chico apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lily. – Tienes razón. Somos amigos.

Lily borró la sonrisa de su rostro en el instante en que él se inclinaba hacia abajo. Sólo faltaban centímetros, milímetros para llegar a rozar sus labios, cuando un estrépito proveniente a sus espaldas hizo que giraran sus cabezas con rapidez.

Parados a sólo pasos de la entrada de la Dama Gorda y del sillón, Hugo y Caitlin los miraban con asombro.

Dylan soltó a Lily, dando un paso hacia atrás y caminó con la cabeza gacha hacia la entrada de la escalera de la habitación de los chicos.

Hugo miró el hueco de la escalera y a su prima de a intervalos, con la boca abierta, pareciendo querer decir algo.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo, señalando con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda el lugar por donde se había ido Dylan.

- ¿Acaso solo tú puedes besuquearte? – preguntó Lily arrastrando los pies hacia el hueco de las escaleras de las chicas.

- Pero ese… ese era Dill – dijo Hugo, con los ojos como platos.

- Ese era Dill, ¿entonces? – Lily miró a Caitlin. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Lily… ¿eres consciente de esto? – preguntó la chica rubia, sin creer aún lo que había visto.

La pelirroja bufó, levantando los hombros, como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera ocurrido y no entendiera por qué hacían tanto escándalo.

- Todos en esta familia son iguales – masculló por lo bajo Caitlin, caminando hacia su amiga para tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla escaleras arriba. – Mañana te darás cuenta de lo que hablo. Y ni creas que hemos terminado de hablar, Hugo – agregó girándose al chico con seriedad.

Hugo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, con el ceño fruncido. La única idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza, antes de salir disparado hacia su habitación para ver cómo estaba su amigo, fue qué habría querido decir Caitlin.

A la mañana siguiente ni un alma se escuchaba desde la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Siendo sábado, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían aprovechado el hermoso día soleado, aunque fresco, en los terrenos del castillo.

En su habitación, sentada en su cama con los pies rozando el suelo de madera, y la cabeza palpitando dolorosamente gracias a la resaca, Lily Potter abrazaba su almohada con los ojos fijos a la nada. Caitlin estaba sentada delante de ella, con una ceja alzada, consciente de que la pelirroja ya había reaccionado. Que había reaccionado era decir poco, cada parte de la expresión de la pelirroja indicaba que lamentaba profundamente lo ocurrido.

- ¿Vas a seguir mirándome de esa manera? – Lily rompió el silencio, sintiendo que cada palabra que decía perforaba la base de su cráneo.

- Hasta que digas lo que quiero escuchar, sí – Caitlin sonrió con suficiencia, mientras Lily se tapaba la cara con la almohada que tenía en sus manos y se echaba hacia atrás sobre la cama.

- No… ¿qué hice? – exclamó la pelirroja con la voz amortiguada.

- Aparentemente casi te besuqueas con Dill… - contestó la chica que, al ver que Lily no respondía y arrojaba la almohada al otro rincón de la habitación, se puso de pie de un salto. – No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

- Sí – respondió Lily. – Lo hice y… aparentemente le dije que me gustó.

- ¿Y te gustó? – Caitlin se sostuvo con los dos brazos de la baranda de la cama con dosel para mirar a su amiga.

Lily hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza.

- No estuvo mal – agregó. – Pero es Dill. Mi amigo. Nuestro amigo desde… primer año – se sentó rápidamente y frunció el ceño. – Soy una tonta.

- Porque no te interesa Dill – dijo Caitlin haciéndolo parecer más una pregunta que una afirmación.

Lily giró su cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, se puso de pie pareciendo indignada.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es nuestro amigo! – exclamó la pelirroja. – Seguro que él está igual que yo y lamenta lo que ocurrió.

Caitlin soltó un largo suspiro y se arrojó sobre la cama.

- Si tú lo dices… - dijo la chica acomodando su cabello rubio sobre las sábanas revueltas.

- ¿Con qué cara lo miraré?

- Con la misma de siempre, Lil – respondió Caitlin pareciendo cansada. – Dijiste que te gustó, Lily.

- Sí – exlamó la pelirroja con el rostro desencajado. – Claro que sí… besa bien. No fue desagradable.

- Dill no es desagradable – acotó la rubia.

- ¡Claro que no es desagradable! – Lily alzó los brazos y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación. – Pero es Dill…

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Caitlin mirando hacia arriba. – Eres tonta. Eres muy… muy tonta.

- No entiendes…

Caitlin se sentó en la cama y enfrentó su mirada con la de su amiga.

- Yo te lo dije, Lily – la chica se puso de pie justo delante de la pelirroja. – Y deberías haber considerado que Dill sí siente algo por ti. Haciendo algo así, es como si estuvieras jugando con él.

- Él me dijo que…

- Que era una tontería y seguro que se rió al respecto – completó Caitlin con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué podría decirte? Si tú te ríes como si fuera una broma.

- No me estoy riendo – se defendió Lily sintiendo, extrañamente, que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre la cama y volvió a abrazar la almohada. Había cometido una equivocación terrible y podría llegar a perder la amistad de Dylan sólo por sus tonterías. ¿Qué había hecho? No quería lastimar a Dylan. Jamás hubiera querido lastimarlo. Y la noche anterior hasta lo había comparado, en cierto punto, con Lysander.

Dylan era el chico más considerado que había conocido. Siempre había estado tanto para ella como para todos sus amigos. No había estado bien. Sí, seguro que era guapo y que lo quería muchísimo, pero no estaba bien. Dylan tenía que conseguir una chica que fuera capaz de quererlo _de esa manera_, aunque esa idea –aunque pasó bastante desapercibido- le revolvió el estómago.

Seguramente el viaje a casa que harían ese mismo mediodía, para asistir a la boda de su tío Charlie, le haría bien. No tendría que ver a Dylan en todo el fin de semana y podría pensar qué decirle cuando finalmente lo viera. O eso esperaba.

* * *

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, en el caso de que sigan ahí. _

_No toqué el tema de Snape, como habrán visto. Lo tengo guardado para dentro de poco, sé que a lo mejor no debería haber hecho eso (el capítulo se demoró más de lo esperado), pero quería desarrollar algo como correspondía._

_Espero que nos leamos en el siguiente. _

_Saludos!_

_Sofi_


End file.
